


Meta na dobry początek

by carietta



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, D/s, Fluff, Formuła 1, M/M, OT5, OT5 Friendship, Pining, Racing, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Sports Fic, Top Harry, Top Louis, ale bardzo się kochają, harry i louis to idioci, wyścigi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 112,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carietta/pseuds/carietta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson jako kierowca Formuły 1, Zayn i Liam jako najlepsi przyjaciele pracujący w jego zespole oraz Harry i Niall jako nowe dodatki do Teamu Cowella.</p><p>Dużo OT5, bardzo suchych żartów i głupich, zakochanych w sobie chłopców, czyli to, co tygryski lubią najbardziej.</p><p>/</p><p>TŁUMACZENIE "THE FINISH LINE (IS A GOOD PLACE FOR US TO START)" AUTORSTWA LOADEDGUNN</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Finish Line (Is A Good Place For Us To Start)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136964) by [LoadedGunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoadedGunn/pseuds/LoadedGunn). 
  * A translation of [The Finish Line (Is A Good Place For Us To Start)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136964) by [LoadedGunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoadedGunn/pseuds/LoadedGunn). 



> Tekst dzielę na części o długości według własnego (wcześniej ustalonego) uznania, żeby nie przedłużać oczekiwania, przepraszam za zamieszanie!

**Rozdział I**

**ANGLIA — AUSTRALIA**

— Więc pyta mnie: kto jest kierowcą? A ja na to, że Louis Tomlinson. Na co on: to jeden z tych dupków od Renault? Wtedy uderzyłem go Union Jackiem.  
— Liamie Payne, nie zrobiłeś tego.  
Liam spuszcza głowę.  
— Okej, mogłem kupić mu piwo i kazać oglądać jeden z twoich wyścigów na youtube.  
Louis odrzuca głowę w tył i wybucha śmiechem. Nawet Zayn parska, chociaż przeważnie jest cichy, kiedy się upije.  
— Był Amerykaninem, co nie?  
— Nie! — krzyczy Liam. Gdy jest pijany wypełnia go entuzjazm. — Był cholernym Irlandczykiem!  
— Co, kurwa? — pyta Zayn. — Irlandzki mechanik myślał, że mistrz świata z Wielkiej Brytanii to jebany Francuz?  
— Oui!  
Louis wciąż się śmieje, gdy mówi:  
— Merde. Il faut que j’aille aux toilettes.  
— Co takiego, stary?  
— Pierwszy wyścig jaki wygraliśmy odbył się we Francji, niczego się nie nauczyłeś? — warczy Louis. Liam dalej nic nie rozumie, a Zayn przewraca oczami, bo znając życie pewnie mówi płynnie po francusku. Louis wciąż nie wie, co Zayn robi w wolnym czasie. Mógł być francuskim supermodelem, a wszystkie te „powroty do Perrie” jedną wielką przykrywką. — To znaczy, że muszę się wyszczać.  
Liam przewraca oczami.  
— Mały kierowca, mały pęcherz.  
Louis upewnia się, aby uderzyć go łokciem w głowę, kiedy wstaje, aby poszukać łazienki.  
— Jeb się, mały kutasie.  
Znajdują się w amerykańskim pubie sportowym, co oznacza, że nawet w toaletach są głośniki, z których leci transmisja jakiegoś meczu. Louisa nigdy nie obchodził ten sport.  
— Dlaczego w ogóle nazywają to footballem? — pyta właściwie nikogo. — W ogóle nie używają do tego nóg.  
— Co nie? — odpowiada właściwie nikt. — A potem przyjeżdżają do nas i zmieniają nazwę _naszego_ sportu.  
Louis odwraca głowę, by zgodzić się z kimkolwiek, kto to powiedział, ale język przykleja mu się do podniebienia, kiedy go widzi. Jest opalony, a na głowie ma przewiązaną flagę USA, ale ten mężczyzna jest Brytyjczykiem i ten mężczyzna jest piękny. Ma na sobie ciasne dżinsy i koszulę na guziki, które wcale nie są pozapinane; jest wysoki, śliczny i w jakiś sposób znajomy, chociaż Louis zrzuca to na karb bycia pijanym. To pewnie następny model od Gucciego, albo co.  
Nie zwraca nawet uwagi na to, że mężczyzna patrzy się na niego równie uważnie, dopóki nie odzywa się, mówiąc dość wolno.  
— Czy ty jesteś Louis Tomlinson?  
— We własnej osobie — odpowiada. — Gdybym nie trzymał swojego kutasa, przywitałbym się poprawnie.  
— Zapomnij o tym, chcę twój autograf — mówi model, a potem podchodzi do pisuaru obok i rozpina rozporek.  
Louis wcale nie zerka w dół. Zapina własne spodnie i idzie do zlewów.  
— Okej, ale nie mogę obiecać, że podpiszę się normalnie — odpowiada Louis, myjąc dłonie. — Jestem bardzo pijany i nie chodziłem na zajęcia dla gwiazd.  
Śliczny chłopiec ma śliczny uśmiech.  
— Jesteś gwiazdą od sześciu lat, stary.  
— Jesteś fanem?  
— Znasz nas, brytyjskich chłopców. — Louis nie ma pojęcia, co to może oznaczać. Nigdy nie poznał brytyjskiego chłopca z tak idealnym uzębieniem, nie mówiąc już o tak idealnej twarzy. W końcu nieznajomy dodaje: — Kiedy nie marzymy o ściganiu się w Grand Prix, marzymy o kierowcach.  
Serce Louisa przyspiesza znacznie.  
— Kusiciel z ciebie, co?  
Jego śmiech jest najlepszą rzeczą, jaką Louis kiedykolwiek słyszał; nawet może lepszą od dźwięku silnika Jeanne, czy śpiewu Zayna.  
— To ty wspominałeś coś o swoim kutasie. — Podchodzi do Louisa z ciepłym uśmiechem i wyciągniętą, dużą dłonią. — Teraz już go nie trzymasz — wyjaśnia.  
Louis potrząsa nią, a potem, no cóż, jest taka duża, że Louis nie ma za bardzo ochoty jej puścić. Wyciąga długopis, który podkradł wcześniej Zaynowi i pisze _Lewis Tommo_ na ramieniu chłopca, pod jakimiś głupimi tatuażami.  
— Dzięki — mówi.  
— Nie ma sprawy — odpowiada Louis, podziwiając swoje dzieło. A może raczej te tatuaże. Albo biceps, nieważne.  
Chłopak unosi w górę łokieć, próbując dostrzec autograf, dosłownie marszcząc nos, a potem uśmiecha się szeroko i rozbrajająco. Wszystko w nim jest rozbrajające; Louis nie ma żadnych szans.  
— Chryste, znowu muszę siku — oznajmia i wraca do pisuarów, wysikując dwa duże piwa.  
Kiedy się odwraca, jest sam. Cudownie, serio. Cztery ostatnie miesiące spędził tylko w Jeanne, więc nic dziwnego, że po alkoholu wyobraża sobie wysokich, kuszących Brytyjczyków. Oznacza to tylko, że jest grzecznym chłopcem po porażce w ostatnim sezonie.  
Myje ręce, a potem twarz; poprawia czapkę z logo Cowella i wraca do reszty.  
— Nigdy już więcej nie piję… cóż. — Ktoś siedzi na jego miejscu. Blondyn, ubrany w koszulę bez rękawów i obejmujący ramieniem Zayna. — Kto to jest?  
— Jestem Niall — odpowiada blondyn, nieco niewyraźnie i z charakterystycznym akcentem.  
Louis mruży oczy.  
— Czy to ty myślałeś, że jestem Francuzem?  
— Scuzi za to, Lou-ee — mówi z przesadzonym, francusko-włoskim brzmieniem. — Był to żart, który Liam potraktował zbyt poważnie. — Wstaje i podaje Louisowi Świętego Graala. — Poczułem się na tyle źle, że kupiłem ci piwo.  
— Wszystkie winy przebaczone — oznajmia Louis, natychmiast zabierając naczynie z jego rąk. Irytacja szybko zamienia się w ciekawość, kiedy przypomina sobie, że Liam mówił coś o tym, że Niall jest członkiem załogi. — Do czyjego zespołu należysz?  
— Raczej nie do zespołu, a do kierowcy. Harry’ego Stylesa — odpowiada gładko i Louis prawie wypluwa piwo nosem.  
Liam, którego nie dotyczy ten problem, pyta:  
— Czy wybrał on w końcu…  
Ale Louis nie ma zamiaru tego tolerować.  
— Harry Styles jest tutaj?  
Niall wygląda na uradowanego.  
— Znasz go?  
— Żartujesz sobie, odkąd tylko zaczął mówić o opuszczeniu Ferrari, Cowell dałby się za niego pokroić. Jeśli nie wygram NASCAR, natychmiast mnie nim zastąpią.  
To nie do końca prawda. Motorhome szukał nowego kierowcy odkąd Oliver przeszedł na emeryturę (z jakiegoś niedorzecznego powodu, jak założenie rodziny, czy coś). Poza tym sam Simon Cowell podpisał z nim kontrakt na kolejne dwa lata po tym, jak Louis wygrał mistrzostwa w 2011. Lubią go tutaj.  
Jednak Louis słyszał tyle o Harrym _jebanym_ Stylesie, o tym, jak pobił rekord najszybszego okrążenia jako najmłodszy kierowca (22 lata, 2012, Kanadyjskie Grand Prix; nie, żeby Louis czuł się _zagrożony_ na tyle, aby go sprawdzać, próbując ogarnąć własny bajzel). Mógł zachowywać się jak paranoik, albo być zauroczony.  
— Myślisz, że jest lepszy od ciebie? — pyta Niall, nie brzmiąc, jakby chciał Louisowi dopiec. Nie jest zmanierowanym typem.  
Louis stara się być szczery.  
— Nie wiem. Mój ostatni rok był dość chujowy, nie sprawdzałem, kto mnie przeganiał w tabelach.  
Niall wzrusza ramionami.  
— Więc czego się boisz?  
— Boi się tego, jak bardzo chce go przelecieć — wtrąca Zayn pomocnie.  
Louis spogląda na niego, zszokowany, ale Zayn posyła mu mały znak, aby się wyluzował. Poza tym obejmujący go Niall jest znakiem, że uznał, iż blondynowi można zaufać. Zayn ma do tego dryg.  
Louis jest zbyt pijany, aby się przejmować.  
— Cóż, nie przeczę, że jest najbardziej atrakcyjną istotą na torze, zaraz po mojej Jeanne i nie miałbym nic przeciwko im obojgu, ale… czego się cieszysz?  
Niall praktycznie wyparskał cale swoje piwo przez nos, wskazując bezradnie za Louisa.  
— Głównie dlatego, że stoi za tobą.  
— Nie — mówi Louis, odwracając się powoli, jakby za chwilę miał stanąć oko w oko z mordercą z horroru. Ale za nim stoi tylko ten cudowny chłopiec z łazienki.  
— Och mój boże — mówi Louis.  
— Nie — mówi Louis.  
— Hej — mówi Harry Styles, uśmiechając się zwycięsko.  
Louis chce powiedzieć coś słodkiego, rodem z sitcomu; coś, jak „oops!”, ale udaje mu się tylko:  
— Ja jebie.  
Harry Styles obrzuca go oczywistym, jednoznacznym spojrzeniem.  
— Nie, kiedy jesteś tak pijany.  
— Stara śpiewka — komentuje Louis w swój kufel. — Ja, um, nie miałem tego na myśli.  
Harry Styles krzyżuje ramiona na swojej szerokiej, szerokiej piersi.  
— Że jestem mniej atrakcyjny od twojej dziewczyny?  
Zayn trzęsie się ze śmiechu, kiedy pyta:  
— Jego _kogo_?  
Louis ma trochę ochotę się rozpłakać.  
— Jeanne to mój _samochód._ Nie umawiam się z moim samochodem. — Gdzie jest jebana apokalipsa zombie, kiedy jej potrzebujesz. Gdzie jest Simon Pegg. — Jesteś wysportowany, ale, wiesz, nie miałem na myśli, że chciałbym rozgrzać twój silnik i zabrać na przejażdżkę. — Niall śmieje się tak mocno, jakby była to najzabawniejsza rzecz jaką usłyszał. Louis ma wrażenie, że nie próbuje nawet flirtować, ale po prostu łatwo go rozbawić. To uczucie wywołuje lekkie mdłości. — To. Och, Jezus.  
Liam delikatnie zabiera kufel z jego dłoni i posyła Zaynowi spojrzenie, które prawdopodobnie powstrzymuje Malika od upokorzenia Louisa jeszcze bardziej, niż zrobił to on sam. Jeśli to możliwe.  
Liam to dobry chłopak. Zajmuje się nim na torze i tylko to się liczy.  
Myślenie o torze trochę go uspokaja. Opada na siedzenie obok Liama, więc może swobodnie piorunować Zayna wzrokiem, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. Wszyscy patrzą na niego, jakby oczekiwali, że to on pociągnie dalej rozmowę, albo podzieli grupę, która utworzyła się, gdy atakował Harry’ego Stylesa w łazience. Jakby to on był ich liderem. Wzdycha.  
— Weź sobie krzesło — mówi Harry’emu, który wciąż stoi nad nimi nieco niezręcznie. — Nie wydaje mi się, że mógłbym zrobić gorsze pierwsze wrażenie.  
— Jestem pewien, że znalazłbyś sposób, gdybyś się postarał — oznajmia Zayn, zarabiając najtwardsze spojrzenie w historii.  
W jego dużych, brązowych oczach nie ma nic innego, jak historie o Louisie. O tym, jak pracował nad swoim Clio i zamontował lusterka boczne tyłem na przód. Albo o tym, jak niechcący nakierował Liama, aby wycofał na swoją własną stopę. Albo o występie w szkolnym Grease, gdy był w gimnazjum. Tak, Zayn mógłby mu pomóc sprawić jeszcze gorsze wrażenie.  
Ale nie zrobi tego. Ponieważ Zayn to dobry chłopak. Zarządza załogą, która zajmuje się Jeanne i sprawia, że jest szybka i lśniąca.  
Harry przyciąga sobie krzesło i siada na rogu stołu. Nie wygląda, aby czuł się tam za dobrze, więc Louis przejmuje rozmowę.  
— Niall myślał, że jestem Francuzem. Tak tylko mówię.  
Harry wpatruje się w blondyna zszokowany.  
— Jak dużo spalin nawdychałeś się w garażu?  
Niall wzrusza ramionami.  
— Nie wiem, stary, lubię tylko szybkie samochody.  
Zayn unosi na to szklankę i Niall uderza w nią tak entuzjastycznie, że rozlewa na siebie połowę piwa. Liam przewraca oczami i wskazuje na Zayna.  
— Jesteśmy w zespole od sześciu lat, a on dalej nie ma pojęcia o co chodzi w wyścigach.  
Harry parska.  
— Wydaje mi się, że Niall zapomniał wszystko, kiedy zaczął jarać.  
— Wiem na tyle, żeby nie pozwolić prowadzić ci na haju — wtrąca blondyn. — Nie po ostatnim razie.  
— _Co?_  
— Och, nikomu nie stała się krzywda — zapewnia Harry, kiedy Louis się zapluwa.  
— Taa, poza mną. Zawiózł nas do seks shopu, a potem na kręgle. Po kilku buchach idzie mi okropnie i najwyraźniej brakuje mi talentu do wybierania zabawek.  
— To prawda — oznajmia Harry ponuro swoim przyjemnym, niskim tonem. — Wybrał wszystkie ze śmiesznymi nazwami i czasami nadal straszy mnie Niszczycielem. Podrzuca mi go do auta. — Podnosi banana, którego Louis nawet wcześniej nie zauważył (co do kurwy) i macha nim przed jego twarzą niczym straszną bronią, albo przeciętnym dildo.  
Louis wcale mu nie wierzy, kiedy Harry szepcze do niego:  
— Żartujemy sobie tylko. Nigdy nie prowadziłbym pod wpływem.  
Jeśli chodzi o pierwsze spotkania, to było dość interesujące.

***

Louis wygrywa NASCAR. Harry Styles i tak dołącza do Zespołu Cowella.

***

Aby uczcić podpisanie kontraktu z Zespołem Cowella na sezon 2013 urządzono huczną imprezę i Harry nie mógłby czuć się bardziej nie na miejscu. A był raz na Mistrzostwach Świata w Superbike. Fakt, że niecałe dwanaście godzin wcześniej przyleciał tutaj z Florydy wcale nie pomaga. Ani to, że Niall gdzieś spierdolił, zostawiając go samego.  
Cztery kieliszki szampana później Harry znajduje sobie przytulne miejsce za jakąś modną roślinką w doniczce i sprawdza swojego Twittera. Nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że jest obserwowany, dopóki nie słyszy:  
— Dusza towarzystwa z ciebie, co?  
Prostuje się, czując się winny, i już ma przeprosić, kiedy zauważa, że jego obserwatorem jest nikt inny, jak Louis Tomlinson, mistrz świata w całej swojej seksownej okazałości. Louis Tomlinson, którego plakaty z F1 Harry trzymał przez lata pod swoim łóżkiem. Louis Tomlinson, który nie mógł zjawić się tutaj wcześniej, niż Harry, a i tak wygląda świeżo i gorąco w swoim garniturze.  
Wytrącony z równowagi, z powodu tego, że został przyłapany, Harry wypala:  
\- Bal królowej. - Dosłownie czuje, jak jego ciało sztywnieje a z twarzy odpływa cała krew. - Królowa balu. Kurwa. Wybacz, jestem zdenerwowany, a to mój ostatni drink przed otwarciem sezonu.  
Louis gapi się na niego przez chwilę, prawdopodobnie zastanawiając się, czy z niego zażartować, a potem pochodzi, obejmując Harry’ego ramieniem i cudem unikając oblania go szampanem.  
— Teraz już obaj zrobiliśmy z siebie idiotów w swojej obecności.  
Harry przypomina sobie ich pijackie spotkanie w Dayton i uśmiecha się szczerze po raz pierwszy, od pojawienia się na imprezie. Zastanawia się, czy Louis przyszedł tutaj tylko dlatego, że musieli to zrobić wszyscy kierowcy. Pewnie tak.  
— Prawda — zgadza się.  
— Czemu się chowasz, Styles? To wszystko jest dla ciebie — mówi Louis, wskazując naokoło. — Fontanny z szampanem, karaoke, przyszli, łasi na rozpieszczanie partnerzy.  
Harry czuje się coraz niezręcznej z każdym słowem. Wzrusza ramionami.  
— Nie kręci mnie coś takiego.  
Louis uderza go raz w ramię, sprawiając, że spogląda w dół. Na twarzy mężczyzny widnieje zadziorny uśmieszek.  
— Chcesz się stąd wymsknąć?  
Harry wyszczerza się.  
— Nie wpadniemy przez to w kłopoty?  
— Nic nie może być gorsze od opierdolu, który Zayn i ja dostaliśmy za wymalowanie fioletowych kutasów na połowie samochodów Cowella.  
Harry pewnie ściąga na nich zbyt dużo uwagi, ale nie może się na to _nie zaśmiać._  
— Dlaczego… wiesz, chyba raczej wolę nie wiedzieć.  
Louis uderza go lekko w nos, ot tak, zwyczajnie.  
— Sprytny chłopiec nie chce być powiązany z tym zdarzeniem. Ale teraz musimy stąd zwiać tak, żeby nikt _nas_ nie zauważył.  
— Możemy zabrać z nami roślinkę — proponuje Harry i udaje mu się wyglądać poważnie przez całe pięć sekund.  
— Albo możemy użyć moich podwładnych.  
Harry spogląda na niego z ciekawością, uśmiechając się pod nosem, podczas gdy Louis pisze wiadomość. Chociaż Harry i tak przygląda się głównie jego twarzy, bo ma wrażenie, że ten uśmiech generuje promienie słoneczne. To absurdalne.  
Pięć minut później, szef załogi i operator drużyny — Zayn oraz Liam — przepychają się do maszyny karaoke, gdzie wykonują okropny cover „I Got You Babe”.  
— Co to ma być? — pyta Harry, podczas gdy widzowie zbierają się pod sceną.  
— Są najlepsi w karaoke dla par, chociaż nie chcą tańczyć. I nie są parą. Chyba.  
Harry chciałby zadać jeszcze kilka pytań, ale wtedy do chłopaków dołącza nowy głos, który należy do _Nialla_. Irlandczyk wbiega na scenę, przytulając ich, jakby byli kumplami od lat. Potem Harry rozprasza się z innego powodu: Louis ot tak łapie go za rękę i prowadzi w stronę dużego balkonu. Harry równie dobrze mógłby po prostu za nim pójść, ale nie ma ochoty puszczać jego dłoni. Może również chichotać, jak duże dziecko, które wie, że robi coś zakazanego.  
Kiedy tylko wychodzą na zewnątrz, Harry traci oddech — zimno, widok na Londyn, tandetne światełka rozwieszone na poręczy; Louis otulający się ciaśniej marynarką i szybko poprawiający włosy, jakby miał nadzieję, że Harry nic nie zauważy. Tylko że. Louis jest mały, ale silny; męski, ale piękny i Harry przeżył prawdziwy kryzys, kiedy zmywał jego podpis ze swojego lewego ramienia.  
Harry dostrzega tackę z kieliszkami i jest to niczym prezent z niebios.  
— Czekaj, Louis — mówi, ciągnąc go z powrotem.  
Louis sapie i ściska jego dłoń, ale kiedy odwraca się i widzi, na co wskazuje Harry, uśmiecha się zadziornie.  
— Może być.  
Bierze dwa i podaje jeden Harry’emu, ale ten waha się.  
— Wypiłem już jakieś pięć?  
— Ale przecież świętujemy — zapewnia go Louis, uderzając o siebie ich kieliszki. — Witaj w zespole.  
Wciąż dziwnie to słyszeć. Wzrusza ramionami i bierze spory łyk szampana.  
— Dzięki.  
Kończą swoje drinki w ciszy, ale Harry nie ma ochoty wracać z powrotem i wygląda na to, że Louis również nie. Odwraca się w jego stronę i pyta:  
— Chcesz pogadać, Harry Stylesie?  
— Pewnie, Lewisie Tommo — mówi Harry z dużym uśmiechem, ponieważ czasem bywa trochę chamski. — I tak nie znam tutaj nikogo innego.  
W końcu udaje im się znaleźć jakieś wygodne sofy. Po krótkiej chwili Louis przełazi przez oparcie swojej, a potem wraca z powrotem z tacką pełną kieliszków. Jednak zamiast usiąść na swoim miejscu, opada na sofę Harry’ego.  
— Wciąż świętujemy? — pyta Harry, unosząc brew.  
— Wyglądałeś, jakbyś zmarzł — oznajmia, machając dłonią.  
Harry nie ma pojęcia, czy to aluzja do jego widocznych, stwardniałych sutków, czy po prostu niewinne stwierdzenie. Kładzie ramię na oparciu sofy, na wypadek, gdyby musiał skorzystać z opcji wymuszonego ziewnięcia.  
— Więc czemu chowasz się na własnej imprezie? — pyta Louis, spoglądając na niego.  
— Um, ponieważ to moja impreza? — Harry przesuwa palcem po szwach oparcia mebla. — Nie chcę być jakąś gwiazdą. Chcę być członkiem zespołu.  
Właśnie dlatego odszedł z Ferrari. Może twierdzić, że to z powodu ich podejścia do środowiska, ale głównie chodziło o to, że od kiedy tylko pobił ten głupi rekord, wszyscy traktowali go jak jakąś wielką sławę. Błysk i szał przygasły po jakimś roku. Harry miał tylko nadzieję, że podpisanie kontraktu z Cowellem oznaczało bycie w cieniu innych kierowców, jak Louis Tomlinson i nie pojawianie się w tabloidach. Chciał się po prostu ścigać — dla prędkości, gonitwy, zwycięstwa.  
Louis gapi się na niego.  
— To bardzo… — urywa.  
— Głupie?  
— Nie, rozumiem cię. — Teraz to Harry się gapi, a Louis kontynuuje powoli, jakby bolał go brak sarkazmu. — To, że jesteś w samochodzie sam, nie oznacza, że musisz być samotny. A mając moich najlepszych kumpli w drużynie… to tak, jakbyśmy wszyscy siedzieli za kółkiem, rozumiesz? Nie mógłbym robić tego sam. — Urywa, a potem wyszczerza się. — Jednak nie bałbym się schlać, gdyby urządzono imprezę na moją cześć.  
Harry parska. Mówiąc szczerze, jest trochę wzruszony tym, co powiedział Louis, ale nie komentuje tego, pozwalając Louisowi zmienić temat. W przeciwnym wypadku musiałby wyśpiewać swoją nieskończoną miłość do Nialla.  
— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jeszcze nie widziałem cię trzeźwego.  
Louis z premedytacją upija łyk szampana.  
— Naprawdę nie masz zamiaru pić przez cały sezon?  
Prawdopodobnie złamią go namowy Nialla, ale przynajmniej uda, że spróbuje.  
— Chcę być w jak najlepszej formie. W końcu muszę zaimponować mojemu nowemu zespołowi.  
Louis spogląda na niego ostro, a potem szturcha go w udo.  
— Więc masz jednak zamiar walczyć o mistrzostwo?  
Harry’emu wydaje się, że zna Louisa już na tyle, że może pozwolić sobie na uśmieszek.  
— Nie możesz wygrać wszystkiego, Tommo.  
— Och, zobaczymy. A już myślałem, że z ciebie to tylko bezbronny, seksowny troskliwy miś — mruczy.  
Harry śmieje się, a potem delikatnie zabiera od niego tackę z kieliszkami.  
Louis przewraca oczami.  
— Nie jestem alkoholikiem, Haroldzie. I mam zasady, których przestrzegam w trakcie sezonu. Żadnego pieprzenia.  
— W ogóle? — pyta Harry, rozszerzając oczy.  
— Żadnego rozpraszania — mówi Louis poważniej, machając dłońmi, a potem kładąc je na udach Harry’ego. Co jest okrutne, serio, podczas gdy sam mówi o _nie_ pieprzeniu Harry’ego. — Kiedyś… — sapie. — Po prostu dostałem porządną lekcję i zjebałem ostatni sezon. Ten chcę wygrać.  
— Pewnie tak będzie.  
Louis mruczy, przesuwając palcem po wewnętrznym szwie dżinsów Harry’ego.  
— Trzeba mieć nadzieję. — Milczy przez chwilę. — A więc, Harry Stylesie — mówi niskim głosem, uważnie wpatrując się w niego. — Jeśli nie chcesz być sławny i nie chcesz wygrać, to na co liczysz?  
Harry przełyka, próbując wymyślić coś, co nie będzie brzmiało sprośnie.  
— Jutro będę mógł zobaczyć swoje auto.  
Louis rozjaśnia się. Harry’emu podoba się, że wzmianka o samochodach wyrywa go z nastroju do flirtów.  
— Serio? Masz już imię?  
— Najpierw muszę go zobaczyć, ale myślałem o Marcelu?  
Louis śmieje się.  
— Męskie? To dość niekonwencjonalne.  
— Dlaczego niby? Dlaczego kierowcy nalegają na nadawanie samochodom żeńskich imion, jeśli nie po to, by je uprzedmiotowić. Z powodów patriarchalnych, dlatego.  
Louis przygryza wargę, a po chwili mówi:  
— Podoba mi się Marcel. Brzmi francusko.  
Tak, na pewno nie po małpce Rossa.  
— Już masz zamiar spiknąć go z Jeanne?  
— No raczej.  
Podoba mu się myśl o sparowaniu ich aut, nawet jeśli to czyste szaleństwo.  
— Dlaczego właśnie Jeanne, tak przy okazji?  
— W sumie narodziło się od Jay — wyjaśnia Louis.  
— Ach, tak, Liam wspominał coś o Jay Z.  
— Kiedy… — Louis niemal się zapluwa. — Nie, to po mojej mamie.  
Harry unosi brew, próbując powstrzymać uśmiech.  
— Twoja mama nazywa się Jay Z?  
— Dlaczego w ogóle zadaję się z kierowcami, Jezu Chryste — sapie, opierając głowię na ramieniu Harry’ego.  
— By rozgrzać nasz silnik i zabrać na przejażdżkę — przypomina mu Harry.  
Tym razem naprawdę się zapluwa, a Harry staje się coraz bardziej świadomy dotyku dłoni na swoim udzie.  
— Byłem pijany. Na co dzień mam inną taktykę.  
Nie może sobie tego odpuścić, prawda?  
— Jaka jest twoja normalna taktyka?  
Louis przygląda mu się jednoznaczne, a potem odwraca głowę.  
— Nie poradziłbyś sobie z nią.  
 _Nie radzę sobie z twoim profilem._  
— Nie radzę sobie z twoim profilem.  
Louis znów na niego patrzy, zszokowany i rumieni się, gdy widzi, że Harry mówi poważnie. Harry uśmiecha się do niego.  
— Ja… — Louis otwiera i zamyka usta zanim zabiera dłoń z uda Harry’ego i wzdycha. — Wydaje mi się, że teraz potrzebujesz kumpla. Bądźmy kumplami, okej?  
Przecież Harry nie miał zamiaru wypieprzyć go tutaj na sofie, nie chciał tego zrobić nawet dzisiaj. Obaj są pijani, a on zdaje sobie sprawę, że kiedyś będą musieli wrócić do środka. Trzeba uścisnąć kilka dłoni, udzielić wywiadów, zrobić parę zdjęć. Odrzucenie i tak nieco boli, ale Louis ma rację. Harry potrzebuje kumpla, a on wydaje się być idealnym wyborem.  
Odsuwa się, aby zrobić pomiędzy nimi przerwę i znów się uśmiecha.  
— Pewnie. Bądźmy kumplami.  
Wtedy, ponieważ najwyraźniej lubi wysyłać sprzeczne sygnały, Louis nachyla się i całuje go. Trwa to tylko pięć sekund — Harry nawet, kurwa, nie zamyka oczu — ale to się dzieje i jest słodkie i urocze, a on nieco traci oddech, gdy Louis się odsuwa.  
— Wybacz — mówi Louis szybko, przygryzając wargę. — Chciałem to z siebie wyrzucić zanim zacznie się sezon. Nie jestem zbyt dobry w tym, czego nie mogę mieć.  
Zamiast słodkiego „możesz mnie mieć”, Harry przysuwa się i jeszcze raz go całuje, tym razem upewniając się, aby zamknąć oczy i trochę się postarać. Kiedy się rozdzielają, dłoń Louisa znów znajduje się na jego udzie, a dłoń Harry’ego zaciśnięta jest na jego włosach.  
Louis gapi się na niego i Harry musi mocno się postarać, aby znów go nie pocałować.  
Próbuje wymyślić wymówkę.  
— Racja, uch, chciałem cię po prostu pocałować.  
Uśmiech Louisa jest oślepiający. Odsuwa się, a potem wstaje z sofy.  
— Do zobaczenia w Australii, zadziorny Haroldzie.  
Harry jest zbyt pobudzony pocałunkiem, by być zawiedzionym.  
— Jasne.  
— Dobranoc, _stary_ — mówi Louis i, wciąż się uśmiechając, wraca do środka.  
Więc, w każdym razie, Harry uważa, że jego nowy zespół jest w porządku. 


	2. Chapter 2

Louis nie wie dlaczego w ogóle kłopocze się z fajnymi tekstami. Przecież i tak nigdy nie mają swojego odzwierciedlenia w rzeczywistości. Oczywiście, że spotyka Harry’ego zanim jeszcze wylatują do Melbourne.  
Ich ostatnie wyjście przed rozpoczęciem sezonu odbywa się w Londynie i Louis nie może się doczekać, aby spędzić czas z Zaynem oraz Liamem, zanim znów wrócą do pracy. Powinien to być normalny, kumpelski trójkącik.  
Ale kiedy zjawia się w umówionym miejscu, stolik jest już zajęty przez Zayna, Liama i Irlandczyka Harry’ego. Co nie byłoby takie złe, ale sam Harry również tam jest. Tym razem jego włosy nie są ani ustylizowane przy pomocy żelu, ani przytrzymywane przez opaskę. Tym razem Louis musi sobie poradzić z poczochraną grzywką, ponieważ najwyraźniej jego jebane włosy są kręcone. I to nawet nie są te dzikie, rude loki jak u tej disneyowskiej księżniczki, ale tak jakby każdy lok był oddzielnie stylizowany przez anioły.  
Mówiąc szczerze, Louis nie ma obsesji na punkcie włosów u innych ludzi. Ogranicza się zazwyczaj do osób, które przypadkowo całuje. (Minął tydzień, a on wciąż nie zdecydował, czy to uderzenie głupoty było dobrym pomysłem, czy nie. Teraz, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że zawiesił się z powodu fryzury Harry’ego, szala przechyla się na „nie”.)  
— Cześć, wam — mówi, opadając na miejsce obok Nialla, żeby nie musiał patrzeć Harry’emu prosto w oczy. Nie rozmawiali ze sobą od imprezy. Nie ma nawet jego numeru. Naprawdę powinien mieć jego numer. Jest chujowym kumplem.  
— Yo — mówi Zayn, ponieważ zaczął ironicznie używać tego hasła kilka miesięcy temu i jeszcze nie przestał. Podobnie jak _brachu_ oraz _kozacko_. Zatrzymał się na etapie nastolatka; Louis nie ma pojęcia, jakim cudem zaręczył się z Perrie Edwards. — Co tam?  
— Nic takiego. Widzę, że mam zaległości. — Wskazuje na trzy kufle na stole. Przed Harrym stoi ogromny mrożony napój. Harry Styles jest trochę dziwny.  
— Spóźniłeś się — stwierdza Liam, podsuwając mu swój kufel.  
— Przybiegłem tutaj, musiałem się przebrać — wyjaśnia Louis, zanim z wdzięcznością przysysa się do naczynia.  
— Dlaczego, kurwa, nie wziąłeś auta?  
Zamiast powiedzieć „Miałem nadzieję, że pójdziemy do klubu, gdzie się schleję”, upija trochę piwa.  
— Nie mogę tyle pić i nie ćwiczyć. Kierowca musi być wysportowany w przeciwieństwie do was.  
Niall śmieje się głośno i klepie Louisa po plecach.  
— Harry wszędzie zabiera ze sobą swoją dziecinkę.  
Nie odezwanie się do Harry’ego byłoby teraz niegrzeczne, prawda? Musi się nachylić i zerknąć na niego. Harry zaciska usta na swojej słomce nieco obscenicznie i Louis musi zamrugać kilka razy.  
— I co z twoim autem? To naprawdę Marcel? — pyta, unikając tym powiedzenia czegoś innego, jak: „Twoje usta są tak wydatne, chcę je całować godzinami”.  
Harry patrzy na niego, uśmiechając się jasno.  
— Jest cudowny. Zawsze podobały mi się samochody Cowella, ale posiadanie własnego jest cudowne. Nie mogę się doczekać, aby się nim ścigać.  
— Wciąż uważasz, że możesz pokonać Jeanne?  
Harry uśmiecha się zadziornie, a Liam i Zayn sapią głośno i dramatycznie.  
— Spróbuję — mówi w końcu.  
Niall przewraca oczami na ten brak ducha walki.  
— Będziecie ścigać nasze pierdolone tylne światła! — krzyczy, unosząc swój kufel i blokując widok Louisa na Harry’ego. Co było planem od samego początku.  
— Taa, gdy będziemy dwa okrążenia przed wami — mówi Liam, a Zayn i Louis przybijają z nim piątki.  
Rozmowa szybko zostaje wypełniona takimi zwrotami, jak „staruchy” oraz „cipy”, dopóki nie przerywa jej irytujący dzwonek Zayna.  
— Tak, mamo? — mówi do słuchawki, pokazując im środkowy palec, kiedy wzdychają głośno. — Nie, tłumaczyłem ci już, cztery w rzędzie zamieniają się w jeden paskowany. — Przewraca oczami na Louisa i wstaje.  
— Czy on…  
— Wyjaśnia mamie zasady Candy Crush? Tak — wyjaśnia Louis Niallowi, który znów wzdycha.  
— Cóż, teraz, gdy go nie ma, czas na kolejną kolejkę.  
Liam przesuwa się przez wolne miejsce Zayna.  
— Och, weź dla mnie jedno — prosi Niall.  
— Chcesz, żebym wybrał piwo dla Irlandczyka?  
— Będzie zadowolony ze wszystkiego, co jest mokre, serio — zapewnia go Harry.  
Niall posyła mu urażone spojrzenie i popycha Louisa, aby samemu móc wstać.  
— Jakbyś wiedział cokolwiek o tym, co jest mokre — mówi i zanim Harry ma szansę mu się odgryźć, Niall rusza z Liamem w stronę baru.  
I wtedy są sami. Harry wciąż ssie słomkę, więc Louis uznaje, że to on powinien zagaić jakąś rozmowę. Może również przesunąć się nieco na swoim siedzeniu.  
— Wydaje mi się, że Zayn i Liam zaadoptowali Nialla.  
Nie jest to najbystrzejszy tekst, ale Harry Styles ssie na jego oczach słomkę, więc.  
Harry odsuwa się od napoju i uśmiecha się.  
— Taa, są spoko. Reszta mojej załogi jest od nas dwa razy starsza, więc fajnie, że ma znajomych ze swojego pokolenia.  
Louis parska.  
— Powinniśmy ich ze sobą zeswatać?  
— Tylko, jeśli będą grzecznie się ze sobą bawić w czasie dwudziesto dwu godzinnego lotu do Melbourne. Nie ma nic gorszego, niż krzyczący Niall w samolocie.  
— Ach, tak, właśnie dlatego wsypuję tabletki nasenne do butelki Liama.  
Tak, jakby ich podsłuchiwali, Niall i Liam zaczynają przepychać się przy barze.  
— Nie upuść piw! — krzyczy Louis, uważnie przyglądając się blondynowi, który ściska w dłoni kufel, podczas gdy Liam usiłuje go wywrócić.  
Harry przewraca dramatycznie oczami, jakby mówił _chłopcy._ Louis szturcha go łokciem, ponieważ jest zabawny i powinien być doceniony.  
— Jesteś przygotowany na jutro?  
— Och, Niall spakował nas obu. Jest dość pedantyczny, jeśli chodzi o te sprawy, więc po prostu daję mu wolną rękę. Ściągnąłem wszystkie sezony Jak Poznałem Waszą Matkę; szczerze mówiąc, nie pamiętam nic z zeszłego roku. A skoro to Australia, to tak, jakbyśmy cofali się w czasie? Albo lecieli w przyszłość, nie wiem sam.  
Mija chwila, zanim Louis wyłapuje pytanie z tego paplania.  
— Naprzód dziesięć godzin, tak myślę. Będziemy pierwsi na meczu United z Chelsea.  
Harry nawet tego nie komentuje.  
— Taa, albo zostaniemy pierwszymi ofiarami apokalipsy zombie.  
— Myślisz, że mamy lepsze szanse jako rajdowcy?  
— Z powodu szybkości?  
— Nie, ponieważ możemy zamienić nasze auta w zajebiste maszyny bojowe.  
Harry mruczy, dopijając swój mrożony napój.  
— Jeśli żaden z naszych mechaników nie zostanie zarażony… To zależy chyba od zombie, w sumie. Jeśli są tak kurewsko straszne, jak te w Resident Evil, nie miałbym chyba żadnych oporów, ale jeśli tak, jak w Wysypie Żywych Trupów można byłoby je reformować, czułbym się chyba źle, zabijając je naszymi laserami?  
Ta mała przemowa, ozdobiona wielkimi oczami jelonka, sprawia, że Louis nie wie, co odpowiedzieć. Przez dwie sekundy.  
— Jesteś taki dziwny — stwierdza i znów go szturcha, żeby wiedział, że nie ma nic złego na myśli.  
Harry pokazuje mu środkowy palec i poprawia grzywkę.  
— Porozmawiajmy o samochodach, proszę.  
— Świetnie. — Louis uderza w zamyśleniu palcami o swoje usta. Harry się gapi. — Jak poszły próby?  
— Niesamowicie. Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby przejechać nim po torze. I poznać Jeanne osobiście.  
Louis uśmiecha się na to chyba zbyt szeroko. Harry natychmiast się rozjaśnia.  
— To dobra dziewczynka. Marcel ma o co być zazdrosny.  
— Ta, ta, zobaczymy was na pierwszym treningu — mówi Harry, a potem pokazuje Louisowi język. Swój język. W sensie, nie ma w nim nic nadzwyczajnego poza faktem, że jest przyczepiony do nadzwyczajnych ust Harry’ego.  
— A co z tym innym autem? — pyta Louis, głównie po to, aby znów skupić się na rozmowie. — Tym, którym przyjechałeś?  
— Och, to Toto. On… w sumie, masz ochotę na przejażdżkę? — Louis może mieć tylko nadzieję, że uniesienie brwi będzie wystarczającą zemstą na huśtawkę emocji, którą wywołał krzywy uśmieszek Harry’ego. Oraz to pytanie. I te loki. I chyba jest, ponieważ zadziorna mina chłopaka rzednie, zastąpiona zażenowanym uśmiechem. — To nie podryw, obiecuję.  
Louis myśli przez całe pięć sekund, zanim kiwa głową. Może Harry odwiezie go potem do pubu, a on pójdzie się zabawić i może kogoś zaliczy. A może nie. Louis żyje chwilą. Harry uśmiecha się tak szeroko, że robią mu się _dołeczki_ i Louis musi, kurwa, odwrócić wzrok.  
Na szczęście Niall oraz Liam nadal są przy barze, więc droga do wyjścia jest czysta. Oczywiście, kiedy dochodzą do drzwi, Louis kątem oka dostrzega Zayna. Harry nic nie zauważa, a sam Zayn nic nie mówi, unosząc tylko brew. Louis wzrusza ramionami, wskazując wymijająco na to, jak _wysoki_ jest Harry. Zayn unosi brwi jeszcze wyżej.  
Louis nie ogarnia o co mu chodzi, ponieważ Harry otwiera mu drzwi i Louis musi najpierw poradzić sobie z tym faktem.  
— Och, dziękuję — mówi, obciągając rękawy swetra i chowając w nich dłonie, próbując ochronić się przed zimnem.  
— Nie ma za co — odpowiada Harry, otulając się kurtką.  
Jego ramiona są tak szerokie, że Louisa dziwi fakt, że w ogóle zmieścił się w drzwiach. Stoją w miejscu przez chwilę, wciąż na tyle blisko, że Louis musi patrzeć w górę. Jest tak chłodno, że ma ochotę przysunąć się jeszcze bliżej; Harry przygryza wargę i mruga szybko.  
Drzwi pubu zatrzaskują się głośno, co przestrasza ich obu. Louis znów może oddychać.  
— Dobra, twój samochód?  
Harry potrząsa głową, a następnie odsuwa dłonią loki na bok.  
— Tak, ten parking… — Rozgląda się wokół nieco bezradnie.  
Louis kładzie dłoń w dole jego pleców (kurwa mać, jego dłoń wygląda przy nim na jeszcze mniejszą niż normalnie) i prowadzi go na parking na tyłach knajpy.  
W jakiś sposób rozpoznaje samochód natychmiast. To cudowny, cudowny T-Brid piątej generacji, idealnie odświeżony i błyszczący kusząco do Louisa. Nie czeka na pozwolenie i przesuwa palcami po niebieskiej masce auta. Harry coś wyjaśnia — pewnie to, że jest to pierwszy model, który ma pasy bezpieczeństwa jako opcję podstawową, albo to, że śpiewa mu do snu każdej nocy, pieszcząc jego piękne obicie. W sumie Louisowi wystarczy słuchanie niskiego tonu chłopaka, gapiąc się na olśniewające, zabytkowe auto; Louis nie musi wcale słuchać, jak opowiada o otwieranym dachu. Nie chce stwardnieć, stojąc pośrodku parkingu.  
— Um — mruczy w końcu Harry, nieco niezręcznie, i Louis musi się jakoś ogarnąć.  
Zmusza się, aby przestać gapić się na samochód, jakby chciał popchnąć Harry’ego na maskę i trochę się zabawić.  
— Łał — jest jedynym, co udaje mu się stwierdzić. Odkasłuje i spogląda na chłopaka. — Kojarzysz te artykuły o świrach, którzy czują pociąg do aut? To jest samochód, który chcieliby mieć na własność.  
Na twarz Harry’ego natychmiast wypływa zadowolenie i jeśli jeszcze raz poprawi tak grzywkę, Louis sam zwiąże mu włosy.  
— Dzięki, tak myślę.  
Wystarczy tych miłych uczuć, uznaje Louis.  
— Muszę przyznać, że spodziewałem się Bentleya. To bardzo amerykańskie z twojej strony.  
Harry wygląda na stosownie urażonego.  
— A ty czym jeździsz?  
— Och, proszę, mam to samo zużyte Clio odkąd skończyłem osiemnaście lat. Nie wszyscy jesteśmy rekordzistami multimilionerami.  
Harry parska.  
— Twoje buty kosztują więcej niż moja koszulka.  
Louis wzrusza ramionami.  
— Więc chyba po prostu jestem sentymentalny. — Podchodzi do Harry’ego i przesuwa dłonią po jego ramieniu. — Co z tą przejażdżką?  
Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzają się, ale zaskoczenie trwa tylko kilka sekund, póki nie bierze się w garść. Wyciąga kluczki. Sam fakt, że ma kluczyk, który musi włożyć do stacyjki, jest atrakcyjny. Louis przez chwilę rozważa zapytanie, czy może kierować, na co Harry pewnie by się zgodził, ale nie robi tego. I tak by nie zdążył, ponieważ długie nogi Harry’ego wyprzedzają go do fotela kierowcy, zanim Louis robi choć jeden krok.  
Nie może powstrzymać jęku na pierwszy dotyk luksusowej skóry pod jego tyłkiem, a potem już nie może przestać pocierać idealnie zachowanego obicia.  
— Czy ty przypadkiem nie jesteś czarodziejem?  
Kiedy nie dostaje odpowiedzi, unosi wzrok, a Harry wydaje się być zafascynowany jego dłońmi. Louis — tak — Louis powinien przestać go kusić. Zakłada ręce na plecy, a potem unosi nogi w górę, żeby móc oprzeć brodę o swoje kolana. Harry wciąż się gapi, chociaż przynajmniej odzyskuje zdolność mowy:  
— Próbujesz zgrywać słodkiego?  
Louis posyła mu uroczy uśmiech i Harry przewraca oczami, odpalając auto. Louis nigdy nie jechał odrestaurowanym, amerykańskim samochodem, więc nie ma pojęcia jak dużo uwagi potrzeba, by zapalić coś takiego. Próbuje trzymać ręce przy sobie (co nie bardzo mu się udaje — wciska każdy przycisk, jakiego nie rozpoznaje i pociera policzkiem o obicie).  
W końcu uznaje, że może zobaczyć, co robi Harry. To… dziwne. Nie ma doświadczenia w ściganiu się z nim, więc dla niego Harry Styles to po prostu Harry, gwiazda, którą poznał w łazience na Florydzie. Facet, który zakłada ciasne bluzki i jeszcze ciaśniejsze dżinsy do pubu. Ale kiedy zmienia bieg lub automatycznie sięga po specjalny hamulec, którego nie ma w tym aucie, w każdym calu wygląda jak gwiazda toru i jest to dziwne. Dziwnie podniecające, może.  
Louis uchyla dyskretnie okno i wygląda na zewnątrz. Wybucha śmiechem.  
— Albo nikt nie chce patrzeć na twój warty miliony klasyk, albo jeździsz jak moja babcia.  
— Nie ujawnię swoich kart na dwa tygodnie przed Grand Prix — mówi Harry, jakby naprawdę mieli się ze sobą ścigać.  
— Cipa. Założę się, że jesteś beznadziejny w pokera.  
— To prawda, słaby ze mnie kłamca — mówi Harry. — Poza tym rozbieram się niezależnie od reguł.  
— No i to mi się podoba w mężczyźnie — oznajmia Louis. Chęć, aby walnąć głową w okno jest coraz silniejsza. Zanim Harry ma szansę cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, Louis pyta: — Gdzie my w ogóle jedziemy?  
— Nie wiem. Znajdziemy jakąś pustą drogę. Jeśli dobrze się sprawisz, może pozwolę ci pokierować.  
Louis odpala Mapy Google jeszcze zanim Harry przestaje mówić. Kieruje go do najbardziej ustronnego miejsce, jakie znajduje i Harry prowadzi w ciszy. Obaj doceniają warkot silnika, kontrolę Harry’ego nad autem, otwarty dach, cichy szum radia.  
Kiedy Louis w końcu decyduje się coś powiedzieć, Harry go ubiega:  
— Naprawdę przybiegłeś do pubu?  
Był to raczej szybki spacer, ale Louis nie ma problemu z dumnym wypięciem piersi.  
— Tak, pewnie. Do wyboru było to, albo rolki.  
Harry parska.  
— Jesteś niedorzeczny.  
— No co, to dobre dla kondycji. Wszyscy kierowcy Cowella to robią.  
Harry zerka na niego, aby sprawdzić, czy mówi poważnie. Louis pokazuje mu język w lusterku.  
— Jestem pewien, że tak. Tak samo jak tego, że pewnie będę w tym okropny, podobnie jak w jeździe na łyżwach. Moja siostra uwielbia mi to wypominać.  
— Nie może być tak źle — śmieje się Louis. — Zabiorę cię na rolki w Australii.  
— Tak? — Harry zmienia gładko pas, nie patrząc na Louisa.  
— Pewnie, tak robią kumple. — Louis klepie go po ramieniu.  
— Jasne.  
Harry nie brzmi na przekonanego, że tak właśnie robią kumple. Louis powinien zmienić temat.  
— Możemy być kumplami, prawda?  
Louis naprawdę powinien zmienić temat.  
Harry uśmiecha się lekko na to.  
— No nie wiem. W końcu pocałowałeś mnie i nie zadzwoniłeś. Okropna cecha charakteru.  
Louis sapie, urażony.  
— Jestem dżentelmenem w każdym calu! Daj mi swój telefon w tej chwili.  
To, ile zajmuje Harry'emu wsunięcie swojej gigantycznej dłoni do kieszeni ciasnych dżinsów i wyciągnięcie iPhone’a jest zatrważające. Louis wciąż o tym myśli, kiedy dzwoni do siebie i jest zaskoczony, gdy widzi, że jego numer już jest podpisany hasłem „Louis jebany Tomlinson”. Harry zerka na niego i gdyby był kiepskim kierowcą, wjechałby pewnie do rowu, próbując wyrwać Louisowi telefon. Jednak jest rajdowcem F1. Z bardzo długimi ramionami.  
Louis jest pewien, że wciśnięcie komuś łokcia pomiędzy żebra należy do głównych punktów silnej przyjaźni.  
— Skąd w ogóle masz mój numer?  
Harry robi tę okropną minę, którą Louis zdołał już połączyć z zażenowaniem.  
— Niall znał kogoś, kto go miał.  
— Więc zakładam, że powinienem cię zapisać jako Harry jebany Styles? A może pieprzony? Albo może Harry pieprzący Louisa…  
— Przestań, proszę — błaga Harry, stukając palcami o kierownicę.  
Louis rozmyśla przez chwilę. W końcu zapisuje Harry’ego jako „Potter”, dopóki nie wymyśli czegoś zabawniejszego. Milczy przez moment, aby Harry zdążył poczuć to fałszywe uczucie bezpieczeństwa, które czasami czują ludzie przebywający w towarzystwie Louisa (oprócz jego mamy, Liama, czy Zayna, oczywiście). I kiedy Harry skręca, Louis dyskretnie zabiera mu iPhone’a. A kiedy jest zajęty bezpieczną zmiana pasów, Louis zmienia swoją nazwę z _Louis jebany Tomlinson_ na _Albus jebany Dumbledore._  
Harry przyłapuje go, ale nic nie mówi, unosząc tylko brew. Louis i tak odczuwa potrzebę usprawiedliwienia się.  
— Co? Oceniam ludzi po ich levelu w Candy Crush.  
— Skasowałem to — mówi Harry.  
Louis sapie.  
— Jesteś ponad nami wszystkimi. Co na niebiosa robisz, kiedy się nudzisz?  
— Och, no wiesz. Googluję różne rzeczy? I czasami używam Instagrama.  
Louis jest pewien na trzysta dziewięćdziesiąt procent, że Harry ma milion zdjęć na Instagramie, ładnie podzielonych pomiędzy naturę, rodzinę i jego koty. Harry Styles ma pewnie bilion kotów, wszystkie nazwane na cześć postaci z bajek.  
— Wyszukuję również żarty z „puk-puk”. Znam naprawdę niezłe.  
Louis przewraca oczami.  
— No dalej.  
Dziesięć _okropnych_ żartów później, Louis jest gotowy: a) donieść na Harry’ego władzom, b) spowodować wypadek, żeby uchronić ludzkość od reszty kawałów, c) osikać się ze śmiechu.  
— Proszę, proszę wiedz, że śmieję się z ciebie, a nie z tobą.  
Harry hamuje zbyt mocno, przez co Louis prawie ląduje na przedniej szybie.  
— Don't go breaking my heart!  
Boże, a więc mówi też cyctami z piosenek. Louis nie chce mu odbierać tej przyjemności.  
— I couldn't if I tried.  
Harry wygląda na stosownie zadowolonego.  
— A teraz, proszę, czy mogę dostać swój telefon? — pyta uprzejmie. — Wyglądasz mi na szpiega.  
Louis macha lekko urządzeniem.  
— Boisz się, że coś znajdę? Nagie fotki? Porno? Moje zdjęcia, do których trzepiesz?  
— Godzinę — wyjaśnia Harry.  
Więc Louis musi sprawdzić. Dochodzi północ, wow. Nie może poprosić Harry’ego o zawiezienie go z powrotem do pubu, ponieważ Zayna i Liama pewnie juz tam nie ma. Nie może poprosić go o wspólny wypad do klubu, bo dziwnie będzie próbować z kimś się przespać, gdy Harry będzie na niego czekał. Louis próbuje ustalić zakres ich przyjaźni.  
— Chcesz znaleźć jakieś puste miejsce zanim auto nam padnie? — sugeruje.  
Harry uśmiecha się.  
— Chyba wiem, gdzie jesteśmy. Chcesz zobaczyć, co potrafi Toto?  
Nie jest to moc, do jakiej są przyzwyczajeni, ale drogi są czyste, a Harry umiejętnie zawozi ich do nieznanego Louisowi miejsca, na tyle szybko, że Louis jest niemal połknięty przez swoje siedzenie. Normalnie patrzyłby na drogę, ale nie może przestać wpatrywać się w dłonie Harry’ego, pewnie trzymające drążek oraz kierownicę.  
Wjeżdża na miejsce parkingowe i dwukrotnie podkręca silnik zanim go wyłącza, ponieważ jest cipą. Louis wciąż nie może oddychać.  
— Więc? — pyta Harry, w zarówno uroczy jak i pewny siebie sposób.  
Louis odkasłuje.  
— Więc i tak jeździsz jak moja babcia, ale widzę pewien potencjał.  
— A chciałem tylko zostać zauważonym przez Louisa Tomlinsona — odpowiada Harry, mrugając zalotnie.  
On jest taki… dziwny. Nie ważne czy jest sarkastyczny, zaciekawiony, czy opowiada okropne kawały, jego ton głosu nigdy się nie zmienia. Mówi tak wolno, jak jeździ i Louis nie ma pojęcia, jakim cudem wybił się wyżej niż gokarty. Nie dlatego, że jest złym kierowcą, ale ponieważ jego mama nie powinna go wypuszczać samego z domu.  
— Udało ci się — mówi w końcu.  
Po tak długiej jeździe, w samochodzie jest śmiertelnie cicho. Louis nie wie, czy jego serce wali tak mocno z powodu jego bezwarunkowej reakcji na samochód, czy może dlatego, że teraz Harry nie kieruje i mu się przygląda.  
— Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby się z tobą ścigać — przyznaje Louis nagle.  
— Naprawdę zaimponowałem ci moimi zdolnościami wożąc cię po Londynie? — pyta, a potem dodaje: — Zazwyczaj nie wpuszczam ludzi do T-Birda.  
— Serio?  
— Taa, trochę minęło od kiedy jeździłem z pasażerem. To dziwne. Ale… miłe.  
— Przypuszczam, że na torze nie masz okazji do opowiadania kawałów.  
Ale jest inaczej, ponieważ Harry jest niedorzeczny. Po pocałunku, Louis dokładnie przekopał YouTube i znalazł więcej niż pięć razy, gdy Harry opowiedział fanom i dziennikarzom suche żarty stojąc na podium, zaraz przed wykładem na temat bezpieczeństwa. Louis nie wie, dlaczego nazywają go Harry „Łamacz Serc”. Powinien być raczej Słodkim Harrym.  
Nie ważne, w każdym razie Louis cieszy się, że przyczepiono mu ksywkę Rogue, a codziennie gratuluje sobie, że nie ochrzcili go mianem Geja.  
— Nie. Więc twoja obecność w moim samochodzie ma chyba jakieś plusy — mówi Harry.  
Louis kiwa głową.  
— Mój dowcip.  
— Mówiąc szczerze, czekam na jakiś pocałunek.  
I Louis jest więcej niż gotowy, żeby to zrobić. Czuje, jak na jego twarz wypływa wielki uśmiech, ale zanim ma szansę coś powiedzieć, jego telefon zaczyna dzwonić. _Versace, Versace, Versace, Versace, I do it Versace, you copped the Honda, I copped the Mazi._  
Harry wybucha śmiechem, natychmiast zakrywając usta dłonią. Louis jęczy i wyciąga urządzenie, by niechętnie odebrać połączenie od Zayna.  
— Mówię tylko, że _All You Need Is Love_ wyszło w tym samym roku, w którym Anglia zalegalizowała seks pomiędzy osobami tej samej płci.  
— Co, kurwa? — pyta Louis, zarówno zirytowany, jak i zdziwiony.  
— Lou — wita go Liam z westchnieniem, jakby to nie on zadzwonił (i z telefonu Zayna, na dodatek). — W twojej profesjonalnej opinii: czy Lenon i McCartney sypiali ze sobą?  
Louis chwyta grzbiet swojego nosa.  
— W mojej profesjonalnej opinii, jako homoseksualista, mam nadzieję, że udławisz się dzisiaj kutasem.  
Śmiech Harry’ego roznosi się po aucie. Nawet Liam go słyszy.  
— Wciąż jesteś z Harrym Stylesem? — pyta, brzmiąc na zaskoczonego.  
— Tak — warczy Louis.  
— Więc w mojej profesjonalnej opinii, jako twój najlepszy kumpel, mam nadzieję, że również udławisz się dzisiaj kutasem.  
Louis zerka na Harryego. Nie słyszał pewnie tego, wciąż chichocząc z tekstu Louisa.  
— Tak — mówi Louis, chociaż wie, że pomiędzy nimi dzisiaj do niczego nie dojdzie.  
Naprawdę był szczery, kiedy mówił, że to nienajlepsza pora: Harry jest nowy w zespole i pewnie próbuje się wpasować; Louis zadecydował, że po ostatnim sezonie ma dość przypadkowych spotkań. Za dwa dni staną przed sobą w bezpośredniej rywalizacji. Oczywiście, im bardziej o tym myśli, tym bardziej atrakcyjny wydaje się być Harry — nawet, kiedy parska ze śmiechu w ciemnym aucie.  
— Czaisz, kocham cię — mówi Liam, rozłączając się, zanim Louis zdąża rzucić krótkie „ja cię też”.  
Dyskretnie wycisza telefon i unosi nogi, oplatając je ramionami. Nie ma innej opcji, aby przybrać bardziej obronną postawę. Nie odrzuca nawet Harry’ego, a raczej próbuje sam siebie utrzymać w ryzach.  
Harry’emu chyba to nie przeszkadza; krąży pomiędzy nastrojami tak samo gładko, jak zmienia pasy ruchu. Wciąż widać jego dołeczki, kiedy pyta:  
— Czy mogę to zatweetować?  
Louis czuje się dziwnie zażenowany.  
— To, uch, z kutasem?  
Harry kiwa podekscytowany głową. Louis mógłby powiedzieć, że nie powinni ujawniać się ze swoją przyjaźnią. Mógłby powiedzieć, że Harry powinien być bardziej ostrożny przed GP, kiedy wszystkie oczy są skupione na nim — wschodząca gwiazda i cała reszta.  
Koniec końców decyduje się na prawdę:  
— Jeszcze się nie ujawniłem.  
Uśmiech Harry’ego blednie na krótką chwilę.  
— Cóż, tak, słyszałbym chyba, gdybyś wyszedł z szafy.  
— Często mnie googlujesz? — pyta Louis, słabo próbując powrócić do normalności.  
— To ty powiedziałeś mi prosto w twarz, że chcesz się ze mną przespać.  
Louis uważa, że zupełnie co innego bardziej świadczy o jego homoseksualizmie, ale jeśli Harry nie wspomni o pocałunku, Louis również tego nie zrobi. Sapie i prostuje się, zmieniając całkowicie strategię.  
— To było zanim zdałem sobie sprawę, że twój samochód jest bardziej pociągający niż ciało. Czy mogę zawieść nas z powrotem? Proszę? — Używa nawet miększego tonu i najlepszych szczenięcych oczu, które przekonują Zayna, aby pozwolił mu zostać w garażu po godzinach oraz Liama, aby spędził w owym garażu więcej niż dwie minuty.  
Harry przygryza dolną wargę, a potem przesuwa po niej kciukiem; jego oczy są duże, grzywka miękka, a brwi zmarszczone w zamyśleniu i Louis nigdy więcej nie chce widzieć u niego tej miny.  
Mija wieczność, zanim Harry mówi:  
— W porządku. Ale w wybranym przeze mnie momencie oddasz przysługę.  
Louis natychmiast się ożywia, gotowy zaklaskać i być może trochę potańczyć.  
— Tak, sir.  
Gubią się tylko dwa razy, więc kiedy Louis wchodzi do mieszkania Zayna i Liama, oglądają jeszcze telewizję. Więc, teoretycznie, mógłby zapytać ich, czy to liczyło się jako randka.  
Nie robi tego.

***

W Melbourne lądują w czwartek, tuż przed południem. Harry spędził połowę lotu odsypiając zdenerwowanie (drugą połowę przygotowywał się psychicznie), jest wyspany i gotowy do pracy już w chwili, kiedy trafiają na tor. Cały zespół Cowella znajduje się w ogromnej jadalni, ale Harry nie może przełknąć więcej niż kilka kęsów. Przynajmniej Niall je za nich dwóch. (Czy ich pięciu, serio). Spędza lunch rozmawiając z Louisem o Australii, innych zespołach i właściwie o wszystkim, co wpadnie Louisowi do głowy.  
— Zajeżdżaliśmy się na śmierć, zanim nałożyli ograniczenia na testy, ale przynajmniej mogliśmy spędzić czas z samochodem, wiesz? — mówi Louis i sprawia wrażenie sześćdziesięciolatka, który wspomina czasy, gdy benzyna kosztowała pół funta za litr. (Harry zna go dopiero od kilku tygodni, ale jest pewien jednego: Louis to wariat.)  
— Przecież nie będziemy siedzieć na tyłkach przez cztery dni — zauważa Harry. — Mamy spotkanie z drużyną, musimy opracować strategię, iść na konferencję prasową, podpisać autografy, spotkać się ze sponsorami.  
— To my musimy naprawić samochód, nie wiedząc, czy coś jest zepsute — wtrąca Niall z ustami pełnymi chleba i kurczaka.  
— Ta, ta, wiemy, że to wy zajmujecie się magią, Nialler — mówi Louis, klepiąc go po ramieniu i Harry czuje niespodziewaną falę ciepła, gdy widzi, jak swobodnie zachowuje się w stosunku do jego najlepszego przyjaciela. — My tylko wypisujemy czeki.  
Niall udaje, że się krztusi i nie może złapać oddechu. Chwyta ramię Zayna.  
— To wam _płacą?_  
Harry przewraca oczami i wstaje, by poszukać czegoś do picia. Nie zauważa, że Louis ruszył za nim, póki nie czuje czyjejś dłoni na łokciu.  
— Wyruszamy na przygodę — mówi mu do ucha.  
Harry ma wrażenie, że za chwilę wyśpiewa jakąś disneyowską piosenkę.  
— Um, mogę wziąć jabłko? — pyta.  
Louis sapie.  
— Świetnie, weź ile chcesz.  
Harry bierze kilka na wypadek, gdyby Louis też się na nie zdecydował, a potem zauważa pomarańcze, więc też zabiera kilka. A potem zauważa banany i ściska je, żeby sprawdzić, czy są wystarczająco miękkie. Kiedy jest gotowy, unosi wzrok; Louis gapi się na niego.  
— Jak duże są twoje cholerne dłonie?  
Harry unosi ręce w niewinnym geście. Mógł wybrać zbyt wiele owoców, jak na wyprawę w nieznane.  
— Hej, Louis, dlaczego banany nie są samotne?  
Louis mruga na niego.  
— Czemu?  
— Bo rosną w kiściach.  
— Och, do kurwy nędzy.  
Louis zabiera od niego połowę owoców, a potem kieruje się z dala od drużyn. Harry nawet nie czuje potrzeby, aby zapytać, co będzie zawierała w sobie ta przygoda. To nieco alarmujące.  
W końcu jednak czuje znajomy zapach, który zdradza wszystko.  
— Czy my idziemy do garażu?  
— Nie mów mi, że chciałeś czekać do zakończenia lunchu, aby zobaczyć nasze auta.  
Dostrzega logo Cowella i zaczyna iść szybciej; supeł w jego żołądku tylko mocniej się przez to zaciska. Kilkoro członków zespołu już jest w środku, więc drzwi garażu są szeroko otwarte, a światło pada na Marcela, jakby naprawdę znajdował się na wystawie samochodowej. Harry wypuszcza nagle oddech, co jest piękną wymówką, kiedy potyka się o powietrze, a pomarańcze wypadają mu z rąk. Nie wylądował na tyłku tylko dlatego, że Louis podbiegł, aby go złapać.  
— W porządku? — pyta.  
Harry poprawia opaskę i uśmiecha się.  
— Zajebiście. Spójrz na niego.  
— Nie mogę, moja niunia będzie zazdrosna.  
Harry spogląda tam, gdzie skierowany jest wzrok Louisa i widzi tę 70, którą tyle razy oglądał na torze. Gdyby mógł wymienić uścisk dłoni z autem, właśnie w tym momencie robiłby to z ręką Jeanne. Zamiast tego, podchodzi kilka kroków i przesuwa dłonią po jej nosie, uważając, aby nie przeszkodzić mechanikom.  
— Naprawdę jest _niunią._  
Jeanne wygląda prawie tak samo, jak samochód Harry’ego, skoro mają tego samego konstruktora, tyle że ona jest jasno-czerwona i ma zmodyfikowane skrzydła. Duże logo sponsora na jej nosie jest subtelnie przykryte pięknym wzorem, za który pewnie odpowiedzialny był Zayn.  
Harry podchodzi do swojego auta i również je głaszcze.  
— On też jest piękny, prawda? Nie mam w swojej załodze artysty, ale jest bardziej… klasyczny, wiesz?  
Louis jest kompletnie pochłonięty własnym autem. Harry obserwuje go przez kilka chwil: sposób w jaki dookoła niego krąży, otwiera, zamyka i naciska wszystko, co może, irytując przy tym mechaników.  
— Witaj, kochanie — mruczy.  
To bardzo macho, myśli Harry, uczłowieczanie i traktowanie aut jak kobiet. Normalnie go to irytuje, ale Louis robiący to — opalony, z zarostem i umięśnionymi nogami — sprawia, że Harry czuje się trochę nieadekwatnie. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że różni się od innych — męskich — kierowców F1. Zna większość To Właśnie Miłość na pamięć, czasami lubi nosić damskie dżinsy, jego orientacja seksualna nie jest do końca określona i nie potrafiłby wyhodować brody, nawet jeśli zależałoby od tego jego życie. (W większości chciałby, żeby to do niego Louis zwracał się w taki słodki sposób. Albo zaborczy. Przebiega tutaj dość cienka granica.)  
Zdaje sobie nagle sprawę, jak dziwnie się zachowuje, gapiąc się tylko na Louisa, więc pyta Josha, czy może wsiąść do auta.  
— Pewnie, ale jest na lewarkach, więc nie próbuj wyrywać się na tor — ostrzega mechanik.  
Harry śmieje się, mając nadzieję, że brzmi to bardziej jak „czy wyglądam na idiotę?”, a nie „nie ma mowy, żebym zrobił tak drugi raz”. Wślizguje się do kokpitu i nie może powstrzymać śmiechu. Samo bycie tutaj bez kasku jest wystarczająco dziwne; ciasne dżinsy i flanelowa koszula tylko dodają absurdu.  
— Lou, czy wyglądam tak samo niedorzecznie, jak się czuję? — krzyczy.  
Kiedy unosi wzrok dostrzega, że Louis opiera się o Jeanne i gapi się na niego. Harry chyba nie wygląda według niego niedorzecznie. Więc odpowiada mu podobnym spojrzeniem. Nie trzeba być macho, aby docenić auto wyścigowe i nie trzeba się wstydzić docenić zwyczajnie ubranego mężczyznę w samochodzie wyścigowym.  
Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Louis prosi:  
— Powiedz więc nam kolejny kawał.  
Całe szczęście, Harry ma jakieś pięćdziesiąt gotowych na zawołanie.  
— Jakie raki rosną na polach?  
— Och nie. Jakie?  
Harry uśmiecha się do niego zwycięsko.  
— Buraki.  
Louis jakby zapada się przez to — chowając twarz w dłoniach, a potem dramatycznie opadając na samochód. Dziwne napięcie pomiędzy nimi w końcu pęka.  
— Przysięgam na boga, masz szczęście, że jesteś śliczny.  
Harry stara się opanować.  
— Jestem przezabawny.  
Louis wygląda, jakby chciał dodać kilka dosadnych słów, ale do garażu wpada nagle żywa, blond kula armatnia.  
— Oi, wypierdalaj z mojego auta — rozkazuje Niall, wpatrując się w Harry’ego.  
Harry wydyma wargi.  
— Ale właśnie do niego wsiadłem!  
Niall najeża się.  
— Pozwoliłeś mu na to, J?  
Josh wzrusza ramionami i znów znika pod samochodem.  
— Zrobił tę minę — mamrocze.  
Niall wzdycha. Wola walki opuszcza go w jakieś trzy setne sekundy.  
— Nieważne, nie obchodzi mnie to, po prostu nam nie przeszkadzaj. — Odwraca się do Louisa. — Ty, z drugiej strony, powinieneś…  
— _Tommo_ , zakładaj kombinezon albo spierdalaj — krzyczy Liam od wejścia.  
Zayn nie mówi nic, ale coś w jego minie sugeruje, że wolałby widzieć Louisa zgniecionego pod kołami, niż leżącego na ich pięknym samochodzie.  
Louis i Harry wymieniają spojrzenia, a potem odsuwają się od swoich aut jak skarcone dzieci. Nie wolno im ich dotykać, aż do jutrzejszego treningu, ale Harry’emu wystarczy samo przebywanie tutaj i obserwowanie Nialla, Josha oraz reszty, kiedy pracują nad Marcelem. W uszach zaczyna mu szumieć, a pod każdym kawałkiem skóry czuje uderzenia pulsu. Jest tak blisko otwarcia sezonu, że może tego posmakować.  
Nieświadomie kieruje się do Louisa, szturchając go ramieniem. Nie rozmawiają. Wciąż jest miło.  
Godzinę później siedzą na podłodze garażu, brudząc swoje dżinsy i dzieląc się pomarańczą.  
— Kocham ten zapach — mówi Harry.  
Louis marszczy nos.  
— Czego? Benzyny, oleju i potu?  
— Bardziej jak… mężczyzn przy pracy. Nie wiem, pachnie dla mnie jak seks.  
Czuje, jak Louis sztywnieje przy nim, ale zaraz znów się rozluźnia. Zbyt szybko według Harry’ego.  
— Tak jakbyś kiedykolwiek uprawiał seks w samochodzie.  
Harry spogląda na niego, zdziwiony.  
— Słucham?  
Louis macha dłonią.  
— Jesteś taki… nieskoordynowany i… duży; prawdopodobnie połamałbyś dźwignię zmiany biegów albo lusterko.  
— Ach, twoim pierwszym skojarzeniem było obciąganie w czasie jazdy — zauważa Harry z uśmiechem. — Ja wolę raczej akcję na tylnym siedzeniu.  
Louis wbija mu łokieć pomiędzy żebra na tyle mocno, aby zapluł się nieco z bólu.  
— Trzeba cię powstrzymać.  
Harry zerka na duży, cyfrowy zegar nad nimi i podskakuje.  
— Jezu, za pół godziny mamy konferencję prasową FIA.  
— _Kurwa._  
Następne pół godziny to chaos przebierania się i znalezienia centrum medialnego, próbując jednocześnie uniknąć dziennikarzy i fanów zebranych na zewnątrz. Na pierwszej konferencji jest tylko pięciu kierowców i spóźnienie się raczej zostanie zauważone. Dziękuje bogu, że jest w drużynie Louisa — gdyby nie on, przebijający się przez tłum niczym buldożer, Harry przegapiłby całe spotkanie przez podpisywanie autografów i robienie zdjęć z fanami.  
Na konferencji pierwsze pytanie, oczywiście, skierowane jest do Harry’ego. Tak samo jak drugie. I trzecie. Pokój jest mały, duszny i wypełniony ludźmi, a każdy z nich cholernie chce się dowiedzieć, dlaczego przeniósł się do Cowella. Wiedział, że tak będzie; uwaga mediów była skupiona na nim już wcześniej, jeszcze przed rzuceniem najstarszego zespołu w wyścigach Grand Prix — cudownego Scuderia Ferrari. Harry poci się, wyjąkując swoje odpowiedzi.  
— Czy przejście idzie gładko jak do tej pory? — pyta angielska reporterka z Press Association.  
Słowa zamierają mu na języku, kiedy Louis chwyta pod stołem jego dłoń. Może dlatego, że zbyt mocno gestykulował. Może po to, aby go pocieszyć. Z jakiekolwiek powodu to zrobił, nie poprzestaje na tym. Prawdziwy anioł — Louis Tomlinson (który do tej pory nie wykazywał się zbyt wielkim zainteresowaniem, rozmawiając z innymi kierowcami) — stuka ostentacyjnie w mikrofon i mówi:  
— Czy mogę się tutaj wtrącić? Chciałbym zapewnić, że wszystko przebiegło bardzo gładko. Cały zespół przywitał go z szeroko otwartymi ramionami. Sam Simon Cowell upiekł dla niego czekoladowe ciasteczka. Wiecie, co ja dostałem, kiedy dołączyłem do zespołu? Jedną z tych paskudnych miętówek, które wasza babcia trzyma w torebce, właśnie to. Więc naprawdę uważam, że powinniście przestać bombardować go pytaniami, zanim woda sodowa uderzy mu do głowy.  
Harry nie wie, co jest lepsze: to, że ta mała przemowa poleciała na żywo na Sky Sports, czy to, że jego szczery, nagły śmiech poleciał na żywo na Sky Sports. Wolną dłoń przykłada do twarzy.  
— Mam jedno dla ciebie — mówi brytyjski dziennikarz, który wydaje się być znajomy. — Tommo, co myślisz o meczu United-Chelsea i jaki to będzie miało wpływ na zdobycie przez nich w tym roku pucharu?  
Cała twarz Louisa rozjaśnia się; przesuwa czapkę na głowie.  
— Teraz mówisz logicznie, Hanns. Uważam, że to niewiarygodne, iż byłem zbyt zajęty głupimi wyścigami, podczas gdy mogłem być na Old Trafford oraz że to niewiarygodnie nieuprzejme z ich strony, że grają mecz powtórkowy, kiedy ja będę leciał do Shanghaiu. Wiesz jednak komu kibicuję, oczywiście!  
Harry znów się śmieje, próbując nie gapić się na Louisa zbyt otwarcie. Nie chce, aby to jasne, łagodne spojrzenie zapadło mu w pamięć już na wieki.  
Na szczęście dziennikarze zostawiają w spokoju drużynę Cowella już do końca konferencji. Louis puszcza jego dłoń, ale nie zabiera jej, przesuwając czasem po niej palcami. Harry nie może przestać się uśmiechać. Kiedy nadchodzi koniec, wychodzą tylnymi drzwiami i kierują się w stronę garażów. Jednak zanim docierają do swoim aut, Harry odciąga Louisa na bok. Zatrzymuje się, kiedy jest zasłonięty w większości garażem, a hałas ze środka nie jest zbyt okropny.  
— Będziemy zbierać owoce, czy co? — pyta Louis, rozglądając się. W promieniu trzech kilometrów nie ma żadnych drzew.  
— Nie, ja tylko… um, chciałem ci podziękować. Przysięgam, że to nie była moja pierwsza konferencja; zazwyczaj nie jestem tak bezużyteczny.  
Louis uśmiecha się do niego nieco okrutnie i głaszcze go po policzku.  
— W porządku. Wiem, że Cowell podpisał z tobą kontrakt z powodu twojej ślicznej twarzy, a nie umiejętności wysławiania się.  
Harry odpycha jego dłoń, próbując się nie uśmiechać.  
— Mówię poważnie.  
— Wiem. — Mina Louisa normalnieje, a on sam wzrusza ramionami. — Słuchaj, to nic takiego; wiem, że twój urok jest dla wielu nie do odparcia, ale masz na sobie nowe logo, zadają ci nowe pytania i bycie zdenerwowanym to normalna sprawa. Pomyślałem, że ci pomogę. I tak już wiedzą, że jestem idiotą.  
Harry chichocze. Jeśli znów mu podziękuje usłyszy kolejną lekceważącą odpowiedź, więc tylko się uśmiecha i dostaje w zamian to samo. Nie może się powstrzymać.  
— Czy musiałeś brzmieć, jakby mieli na moim punkcie obsesję?  
— Oczywiście. Jesteś zbyt śli…  
— Przestań nazywać mnie ślicznym, do kurwy nędzy, jestem kierowcą. Czuję to w swoim kodzie.  
Martwa cisza przez całą minutę. Potem okropnie niebieskie oczy Louis rozszerzają się w zrozumieniu.  
— Czy ty właśnie… — Harry zaczyna uśmiechać się krzywo. — Czy ty właśnie zacytowałeś Ralfa Demolkę?  
— Nie wiem, zacytowałem?  
Louis wciąż się gapi i Harry zaczyna odczuwać zdenerwowanie. A mówiąc to, ma na myśli podekscytowanie.  
— Jestem całkiem pewien, że tak.  
— Cóż. Wybór był pomiędzy tym, a Szybcy i Wściekli.  
Louis śmieje się przez jakieś dwie minuty, to kurewsko zajebiste. Kiedy nieco się uspokaja, opiera się o ramię Harry’ego. Harry chciałby podpisać petycję, aby śmiał się w ten sposób przez cały czas.  
— Cholerni Amerykanie — udaje mu się wydusić pomiędzy parsknięciami. — Pamiętam tylko, że gra tam Ludacris, bo Liam jest w nim zakochany.  
— Lubi rap, co?  
— Znalazł się w tym biznesie tylko dlatego, że oglądał zbyt dużo „Odpicuj mi brykę”.  
Harry parska.  
— Proszę powiedz mi, że po każdym serwisie mówi ci, że zostałeś oficjalnie odpimpowany.  
— Nigdy mu tego nie sugeruj, błagam.  
— Ponieważ tak zrobi?  
— Ponieważ ci się oświadczy.  
Harry udaje, że to rozważa, stukając palcami o swoje usta.  
— Byłoby miło. Kierowca i szef, hipster i raper. Zrobią o nas filmy.  
Louis wygląda na zirytowanego, kiedy zakłada ręce na biodra.  
— Zdecydowanie nie — mówi poważnie.  
— Nie, nie, widzę to. — Harry zamyka oczy, by to sobie wyobrazić. — Widziałem jego mięśnie, będziemy musieli mu sprawić dopasowany garnitur na ślub.  
— Harry…  
— Niall popłacze się na weselu, oczywiście. Może Simon Cowell wzniesie toast, skoro to on nas ze sobą połączył. Wydaje mi się, że mógłbyś być świadkiem.  
— _Haroldzie._  
— Czy mógłbym poprosić Zayna o załatwienie występu Little Mix albo…  
Przerywają mu usta Louisa, które nagle znajdują się na jego. Wszystko dzieje się błyskawicznie — od momentu, gdy spoglądają na siebie, do chwili, gdy Harry zrzuca na ziemię czapkę Louisa, przeczesując jego włosy. Kończy się niestety równie szybko — nawet nie dlatego, że Louis zdał sobie sprawę ze swojego kolejnego błędu, ale ponieważ słyszą kroki.  
Louis natychmiast się odsuwa. Jego spojrzenie jest ciemne, gdy wyciera usta. Harry się z tym nie kłopocze; lubi odczucie bycia całowanym. Lubi, że jego usta łaskoczą od dotyku Louisa. Lubi Louisa; to całkiem dobre podsumowanie.  
— Lou? — woła Zayn, kiedy wychodzi zza rogu i ich dostrzega, z papierosem w połowie drogi do ust.  
Louis klnie.  
— Przysięgam, że wczepili mi GPS — szepcze.  
Harry wciąż jest nieco zamroczony i nie odpowiada. To nie powstrzymuje Zayna przed podejściem bliżej.  
— Czy konferencja się udała, skarbie? — pyta Louisa.  
Harry dostaje jedynie machnięcie, które nie jest do końca przyjazne.  
— Tak, opowiadałem tylko o moich cudownym mechanikach — odpowiada Lou, zakładając ramiona na piersi.  
Harry wypierdala stamtąd, gdy tylko ma okazję to zrobić. Louis jedynie kiwa mu głową.  
Lubi Louisa, tak, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że czasami go nienawidzi 


	3. Chapter 3

Oczywiście, że dzielą pokój hotelowy.  
Louis zwykle mieszkał z Ollym. Dzielenie pokoju przez dwóch kierowców z tej samej drużyny ma sens. Jest logiczne.  
Jest również katastrofą, która tylko czeka, żeby się rozpocząć.  
Louis unikał Harry’ego od kiedy tylko po raz drugi przypadkiem upadł na jego usta (jak to się nazywa? Krótkotrwałe szaleństwo? Chciałby coś takiego zgłosić, proszę). Stara się również unikać Zayna, ponieważ robi się on zbyt podejrzliwy, jeśli chodzi o to coś pomiędzy Louisem a Harrym i Louis wie, że Zaynowi się to nie spodoba. Nawet nie dlatego, że Harry jest absolutnie uroczy, ale dlatego, że składał Louisa do kupy w poprzednim sezonie i pewnie nie chciałby tego powtarzać.  
Więc Louis trzyma się Liama niczym pijawka. Wszystko działa do chwili, gdy Louis musi ominąć kolację, aby pójść do hotelowej siłowni. Liam trenuje go tak ciężko jak zawsze i nie zadaje pytań. Kiedy po szybkim prysznicu i zmianie ubrań idą do recepcji po swoje klucze, Louis zostaje poinformowany, że będzie dzielił pokój z H. Stylesem. Dociera do niego, że taki układ na wyścig otwierający sezon wcale nie oznacza, że później coś się zmieni. Dociera do niego, że sypianie z Harrym przez dziewięć miesięcy mogłoby zrobić z niego zarówno świętego, jak i grzesznika.  
Chciałby się rozpłakać.  
— Myślisz, że mógłbym przekimać z tobą i Zaynem?  
Liam unosi brwi.  
— Uch, jesteś pewien, że chcesz?  
Louis przypomina sobie o układzie Liama i Zayna. A raczej układzie Zayna i Perrie, gdzie Liam ma całkowity dostęp do Zayna w czasie trwania całego sezonu. Przynajmniej tak zrozumiał to Louis. Ma wystarczająco dużo taktu, żeby nie zadawać pytań. (To kłamstwo, ponieważ gdyby miał szansę uzyskać jakiekolwiek odpowiedzi, pytałby trzydzieści razy dziennie. Zayn potrafi być zaskakująco mało precyzyjny, biorąc pod uwagę częstotliwość ich rozmów „od serca”).  
— Świetnie, wszyscy się pieprzą oprócz mnie. Czy mogę odejść już na emeryturę? Myślę, że mam więcej do zaoferowania niż tylko wyścigi. Mógłbym chociażby pilnować dzieci, jestem w tym dobry. Albo być pilotem; kokpit to kokpit, co nie?  
Liam uderza go w tył głowy.  
— Nie mów tak na dwa dni przed rozpoczęciem pierwszego GP, cipo. I nie pieprz Harry’ego Stylesa.  
— Tego właśnie staram się uniknąć, Payno, nie śpiąc z nim w tym samym pokoju.  
Naprawdę, Louis musi zostać doceniony za swoją wstrzemięźliwość. Miał wiele okazji aby wypieprzyć Harry’ego Stylesa w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca, a ręce trzymał głównie przy sobie.  
— Hej, wiem — mówi Liam szczerze. Wow, z Louisem musi być naprawdę źle, skoro nawet jego udało mu się zmiękczyć. — Po prostu zależy nam na tobie, ale wiem, że sobie poradzisz. Tylko, no wiesz. Licz owce, albo co.  
Racja. Owce. Louis myśli o zwierzętach rolnych, gdy wjeżdża na swoje piętro i wsuwa kartę najciszej i jak najdyskretniej potrafi. Nie musiał się tak starać — Harry’ego jeszcze tutaj nie ma. Pewnie wciąż rozdaje autografy na kolacji albo został zaciągnięty na jakąś imprezę sponsora.  
Pokój jest bardzo ładny — dwa łóżka i ogromne okno. Ktoś postawił bagaż Louisa w szafie. Louis nie śpieszy się, kiedy przebiera się w pidżamę i myje zęby. Najlepiej byłoby już spać, gdy Harry w końcu wróci, żeby uniknąć jakiejkolwiek interakcji, ale Louis zawsze był masochistą.  
Kiedy w końcu rozciąga swoje przemęczone mięśnie na materacu, jest już całkiem późno, a Harry w dalszym ciągu nie wrócił. Jakaś szalona część próbuje zachęcić Louisa do wysłania mu wiadomości, niczym jakaś kwoka, albo zazdrosny chłopak. Louis opiera się pokusie.  
Sen nie przychodzi zbyt szybko. Jego ciało wciąż jakby wibruje od adrenaliny i im mocniej stara się oczyścić umysł, tym więcej myśli o jutrzejszym, pierwszym treningu i bardziej czujny się staje. Nigdy nie wie, czy to podekscytowanie, czy nerwy nie pozwalają mu spać w noce takie jak ta, ale przynajmniej pociesza go fakt, że to nie tylko wina Harry’ego.  
Harry. Który wciąż nie przyszedł o… dwudziestej trzeciej czterdzieści osiem, według zegarka na telewizorze.  
Nowa, nieprzyjemna myśli przewija się przez jego umysł i Louis otwiera szeroko oczy.  
 _Co, jeśli nie spędza tej nocy sam?_  
Okej, więc fani nie rzucają im swoich majtek jak w latach siedemdziesiątych i mają całą bandę sponsorów, którymi muszą się martwić (czytaj: Sprawa Szafy), ale Harry jest wysportowany i przystojny i z łatwością mógłby dać się zaciągnąć w jakieś nieprzyjemne miejsce.  
Zanim Louis ma jednak szansę nad tym dokładniej pomyśleć i zadzwonić do Harry’ego w panice, słyszy jakiś stukot po drugiej stronie drzwi. Jak tchórz, którym jest, szybko odwraca się i zamyka oczy, udając, że śpi.  
Drzwi otwierają się i zamykają cicho, ale dwie sekundy później Harry na coś wpada i zaczyna kląć. Louis odwraca się, zerkając. Więc Harry wciąż ma na sobie strój Cowella i nie wygląda, jakby przed chwilą uprawiał seks, chociaż jest ciemno i Louis w ogóle nie powinien się tym interesować. Harry przechodzi po omacku przez pokój, aż w końcu znajduje włącznik światła w łazience.  
— Louis?  
Louis szybko zamyka oczy, a kiedy w końcu ma odwagę je znów otworzyć, Harry musiał uznać, że Louis zasnął. To przynajmniej jest wyjaśnieniem, dla którego zdecydował się rozebrać na środku pokoju, mimo że łazienka jest _tuż obok_.  
Nie poprzestaje na spodniach, ponieważ oczywiście, że śpi nago. I Louis przygląda mu się, ponieważ jest obleśnym typem. Po prostu. Jego ramiona są szerokie i wygina lekko plecy, gdy zdejmuje koszulkę i jest smukły i umięśniony i ma wszędzie tatuaże a jego _tyłek_ …  
Tutaj Louis ustanawia granicę. Przewraca się na brzuch i po raz ostatni zamyka oczy, próbując się uspokoić.  
Harry śpi, więc nie może skomentować tego, że dwie godziny później Louis wymyka się do pokoju Liama i Zayna.

***

Harry budzi się chwilę przed szóstą i biegnie do łazienki, żeby zwymiotować. To dobry znak, tak właściwie, bez tego nie byłoby dnia treningu. Powie o tym Nickowi i Nick uzna, że powinien się chociaż upić, aby usprawiedliwić te mdłości, a Harry przewróci oczami; Cal przejmie dowodzenie na zebraniu i zabiorą się do pracy.  
Nagle go to uderza. Nick i Cal nie są w jego zespole. Będą pracować z Fernando oraz Felipe.  
Wymiotuje po raz kolejny.  
— Uch, Harry?  
Oczywiście, że Louis przyłapuje go na wymiotowaniu i panikowaniu. Harry próbuje wziąć głęboki oddech i odpowiedzieć, ale wtedy uderza go zapach i znów pochyla się nad toaletą.  
— Harry? Wszystko w porządku?  
— Wszystko gra — wykrztusza.  
— Strasznie fałszuje w takim razie — komentuje Louis. Nawet z samego rana i przez drzwi brzmi jak mały, sarkastyczny idiota.  
— Czy można fałszować na gitarze?  
— Można, jeśli się ją źle nastroi. Czekaj, ty grasz na gitarze?  
— Nie bardzo.  
— Więc dlaczego… — zaczyna Louis, brzmiąc na zirytowanego, ale potem urywa. — Ja gram na pianinie.  
Harry trochę się relaksuje.  
— Serio?  
— I na basie. To i tak poziom amatora. Nie miałem czasu na założenie zespołu, kiedy ścigałem się na gokartach.  
— I tak skończyłeś jak gwiazda rocka.  
Harry’emu podoba się ta myśl. Louis jest zbyt jasny, aby być kimkolwiek innym.  
Louis parska po drugiej stronie.  
— I kto to mówi. Z tym głosem mogłeś równie dobrze zostać piosenkarzem, wiesz?  
— Taa, najwolniejszym piosenkarzem na świecie.  
Louis śmieje się.  
— Mogę wejść? Żebyśmy porozmawiali jak normalni ludzie? Albo przynajmniej, żebym mógł potrzymać ci włosy, gdy wymiotujesz?  
Do Harry’ego dociera, że uśmiecha się w toaletę bez żadnego powodu. Zwrócił wszystko, co mógł.  
— Tak, zaczekaj moment. — Spuszcza wodę dwukrotnie i dokładnie myje twarz oraz przepłukuje usta, a potem pryska tyle odświeżacza, że niemal wywołuje u siebie atak astmy. Wciąż wygląda okropnie, ale nie może zrobić zbyt wiele w jakieś trzy sekundy. — Okej, już.  
Louis wchodzi do środka i natychmiast się wycofuje.  
— Jezu Chryste, gdyby Zayn chociaż wsunął tu palec, cały pokój by eksplodował.  
— Wybacz, że nie chciałem, żeby śmierdziało tu wymiocinami — odpowiada Harry, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Louis śledzi jego ruchy wzrokiem. Naprawdę wykonuje świetną robotę nie patrząc na jego kutasa.  
Harry i tak przewiązuje ręcznik w pasie i niemal go upuszcza, gdy Louis rzuca mu butelkę wody. Louis parska.  
— Jak w ogóle wchodzisz w zakręty z tym refleksem?  
Harry piorunuje go wzrokiem.  
— Mój zespół… — urywa, przypominając sobie, co tak naprawdę było powodem tego załamania.  
Louis załapuje szybko i podchodzi do Harry’ego, jakby miał do czynienia z płochliwym zwierzątkiem. Harry stara się pokazać, jako bardzo dostępny — jest raczej typem, który najpierw się przytula, a potem dopiero zadaje pytania. Louis opiera się o zlew na tyle blisko Harry’ego, że ich ramiona się dotykają. Z tej odległości, wygląda na tak samo wypoczętego, jak on.  
— Przepraszam, że cię obudziłem — mamrocze.  
— Och, nie spałem tutaj… w sensie, nie spałem. Chciałem pójść do siłowni, spędzić trochę czasu z drużyną przed treningiem. — Wzrusza ramionami. — Zakładam, że ty nie wstałeś równo z budzikiem.  
— Nie, ja... — Świetnie. Po prostu to powie; jest szczerym człowiekiem. Przypadkowe pocałunki, czy nie, Louis jest w tym samym zespole, co oznacza, że może być jego największym wrogiem, albo najlepszym przyjacielem. Harry’emu przydałby się przyjaciel. — Straciłem swój zespół, wiesz? Byłem z Ferrari od samego początku i…  
— I zaczęcie od nowa jest przerażające, ale to nie to samo, jak dopasowanie się do nowej klasy w podstawówce. To twoja praca i jesteś w niej niesamowity, więc cała reszta to pikuś. Poza tym, przyciągnąłeś ze sobą Nialla, prawda? I pewnie zapamiętałeś już imiona każdego Chrisa, Davida i Mata w swoim serwisie, być może nie uwzględniając ich żon oraz dzieci.  
Harry potrzebuje na to chwili. Potem wybucha śmiechem.  
— Czy ty właśnie wymieniłeś Doktorów?  
Louis sapie i szturcha go ramieniem.  
— Słuchaj, mówię tylko, że jestem całkiem pewien, że twój zespół jest już w połowie w tobie zakochany, o ile tylko potrafią logicznie myśleć. Jesteś… łatwy do pokochania. Bardzo uroczy, Harry Stylesie.  
Próbuje nie rozmyślać nad tym i po prostu przyjąć komplement.  
— Tak myślę.  
— Poza tym, masz mnie — dodaje Louis, otaczając Harry’ego ramieniem i wskazując na siebie. — A ja jestem na szczycie łańcucha pokarmowego. Nikt nie będzie cię zaczepiał.  
Harry ostrożnie kładzie głowę na ramieniu Louisa. Może uda mu się jednak przytulić.  
— Jasne. Zabierzesz mnie na szkolny bal?  
Louis szturcha go za zuchwałą uwagę.  
— To zależy. Założysz sukienkę?  
Harry przekręca głowę tak, że mówi głównie do jego ucha.  
— Hmm. Może później.  
— I cięcie — oznajmia Louis, całkowicie się od niego odsuwając i klaszcząc raz w dłonie. — Racja! Idziesz do siłowni, czy zostaniesz tutaj, żeby sobie popłakać?  
Dwie godziny później, Harry przebiera się do pierwszego treningu i dopiero pod kaskiem może w końcu głęboko odetchnąć. Jeśli Louisowi udało się odpędzić panikę, spotkanie skutecznie ją przywróciło, i wyścig sprawia, że Harry jest podenerwowany. Hałas jest ogłuszający, ale ogarnia go cichy spokój i skupienie, które jest konieczne przy wyścigach. Nie jest to jego pierwszy sezon, ale ma wrażenie, jakby był to jego debiut. To tylko trening.  
Wszyscy są na torze. Ostatnie, co widzi przed pojawieniem się zielonego światła, to 70 Louisa.  
Jest to w jakiś sposób pocieszające.

***

Zajęcie trzeciego miejsca daje mu kopa. Który trwa może jakieś pół godziny. W drugiej sesji pobija swój czas o prawie całą sekundę, ale i tak kończy za Red Bullem. Stara się tym nie przejmować; jest dopiero piątek.  
Dzień mija błyskawicznie. Trzy godziny na torze, plus egzaminy techniczne i analizowanie wyścigu, plus udzielanie niezłych wywiadów, plus krótki i lekki sen sprawiają, że wieczorem Louis czuje się koszmarnie. Harry wygląda tak samo radośnie, jak zawsze — co jest zaskakujące, biorąc pod uwagę, że Louis znalazł go rano pochylonego nad toaletą.  
— Starasz się mnie ośmieszyć, Styles? — szepcze, podpisując kilka zeszytów i subtelnie stając obok niego.  
Kiedy Harry na niego spogląda, Louis nagle pragnie się znaleźć na drugim końcu świata. On promienieje. Jego loki są zaczesane do tyłu, a policzki ma zaróżowione.  
— Widziałeś tego tatę z zabawkowym autem syna? — pyta. Jego ton nie jest podekscytowany (rzadko kiedy się zmienia), ale jego oczy błyszczą.  
— Co? — pyta Louis, machając do tłumu i przechodząc dalej.  
— Jest tam tata, który poprosił mnie o podpisanie samochodziku dla synka, który jest dużym-małym fanem. Czy to nie urocze? Znaczy, wspominał też o tym, że musiał kupić mały uniform Ferrari tylko po to, żebym zaraz zmienił zespoły, ale wydaje mi się, że raczej nie był zły z tego powodu?  
Louis gapi się na niego, póki Fernando nie popycha go dalej. Wzdycha.  
— To urocze, tak myślę. Ten dzieciak tutaj jest?  
— Przyjdzie z mamą na wyścig. Świetnie byłoby go znaleźć, co nie?  
Szanse, że tak się stanie są mniejsze niż zero, ale to Harry, więc kto wie. Louis bardzo chce go poklepać w podzięce, chociażby za rozproszenie jego myśli, ale wszędzie są kamery. Stawia na szybkiego kuksańca, a potem znów skupia się na tłumie. Kocha spotkania z fanami, naprawdę, ale imprezy sponsorów są wyczerpujące. Cieszy się jedynie, że to Eleanor musi radzić sobie z konferencjami po treningach. (Cieszy się, że pomiędzy nimi wszystko okej, po katastrofie z zeszłego sezonu.)  
Kiedy kończy się kolacja, on oraz Harry wymykają się i wracają do hotelu. Nie rozmawiają dopóki nie leżą w swoich łóżkach przy wyłączonych światłach, zbyt mocno pogrążeni we własnych myślach.  
Więc wyścig ocalił Louisa przed skupianiem się na znów rozbierającym się Harrym. I bardzo dobrze; kimanie z mechanikiem i inżynierem na dwa dni przed Grand Prix jest przepisem na katastrofę.  
Louis, będąc Louisem, przełamuje ciszę.  
— O czym myślisz?  
— Wciąż o tym dzieciaku — odpowiada Harry cicho. To trochę niesprawiedliwe, biorąc pod uwagę, że Louis ledwo słyszy po spędzeniu całego dnia w huczącym samochodzie, ale mimo wszystko i tak zaczął już przyzwyczajać się do jego głosu.  
— Gówno prawda. Myślisz o zakwalifikowaniu się.  
Sesja kwalifikacyjna jest jutro o piątej, po ostatnim treningu. Jest to wyścig, który wskaże ich miejsca startowe i jeśli Harry chce zrobić dobre wrażenie, nie zadowoli się niczym niższym, jak pierwsza piątka. Jeśli Louis dobrze pamięta, Harry był szósty na pierwszym treningu, ale wspiął się na trzecie miejsce w drugim i był zaraz za Louisem. Jednak Louis wie, że stać go na więcej. Jest prawdopodobnie lepszy od niego.  
Może dlatego właśnie tak go denerwuje.  
— Staram się nie wybiegać myślami za bardzo w przód — przyznaje Harry. — Jutro będę się zamęczał myśleniem o wyścigu. Dzisiaj myślę o dzisiejszym dniu.  
Bardzo Zen, jak na kogoś kto wymiotuje rano ze stresu. Louis tego nie mówi.  
— I o słodkich dzieciach.  
— Dokładnie. A ty o czym myślisz?  
Louis pociera oczy.  
— Przyczepność była nieco chujowa podczas pierwszego treningu; zbyt szeroko wszedłem w zakręt. Wydaje mi się, że jeśli zatrzymam się w serwisie zanim…  
— Lou — przerywa mu Harry. — Przestań o tym myśleć. Powiedz mi, co miłego ci się dzisiaj przydarzyło.  
To niepokojące, jak długo mu to zajmuje. Louis zawsze lubił ciężko pracować; bardzo się skupiał na pracy, gdy nie był zajęty podrzucaniem brudnej bielizny do skrzynek z narzędziami w garażu. Poza tym, musi się zrehabilitować po ostatnim sezonie, ale wydaje mu się, że Harry to rozumie. Obaj mają trochę do udowodnienia.  
Jedna owca. Dwie owce. Coś miłego.  
— Cieszyłem się, że znów nie zwymiotowałeś.  
Harry parska.  
— Myślałeś, że rozchoruję się podczas treningu?  
— Hej, to możliwe. Zwymiotowałem podczas mojego pierwszego GP w życiu. Prosto na miejsce startowe, na dziesięć minut przed pierwszym okrążeniem. — Marszczy nos na to wspomnienie. Cieszy się, że jest w takim miejscu, gdzie może opowiadać to jako anegdotę, a nie Najgorszy Moment W Całym Swoim Życiu.  
— Och, Boże. — Harry słabo powstrzymuje swój chichot. — Pamiętam to. Nikogo nie obchodziło, kto wygrał. Wszędzie były tylko zdjęcia, jak rzygasz.  
— Byłem pewien, że Simon osobiście mnie zwolni.  
— A potem wygrałeś dwa następne GP. Z Rzygacza zamieniłeś w Rogue.  
Louis uśmiecha się w poduszkę.  
— Odrobiłeś swoją pracę domową.  
— Nie kłamałem, stary. Kiedy startowałem jeszcze w GP2, byłem twoim największym fanem. Jutro świetnie sobie poradzisz.  
Na ich poziomie, w wyścigach chodzi jedynie o szczęście. Ale może posiadanie wiary Harry’ego Stylesa w niczym nie zaszkodzi.  
— I tak jesteś moją największą konkurencją.  
Jeśli są już szczerzy. Nieważne, jest późno i Harry zdaje się posiadać ciągłą potrzebę zapewnienia.  
— Nie uważasz, że to dziwne, że ważniacy nie zadecydowali jeszcze o swoim ulubieńcu? — pyta Harry po chwili.  
— Wydaje mi się, że czekają na wyniki rozgrywki — odpowiada Louis, chociaż jest tak samo zdumiony, jak Harry.  
Zeszłej nocy, kiedy próbował zasnąć, zapytał Zayna o różnicę pomiędzy Jeanne i Marcelem. Nawet jeśli Zayn wiedział, które auto było lepsze, Louis usnął po jakichś trzech zdaniach, więc i tak nie ma bladego pojęcia. Może podczas wyścigu dostanie polecenie od Liama — _przepuść Stylesa._ Może Harry dostanie takie od swojego szefa — Paula.  
Może metoda Harry’ego o skupianiu się na dniu dzisiejszym jest tak naprawdę gówno warta.  
— Idę spać — ogłasza.  
— Nie uda ci się — odpowiada Harry.  
— Pewnie nie. Poradzisz mi, żebym liczył owce?  
Harry parska.  
— Chciałem zaoferować ci moje audiobooki z Harrym Potterem, ale wydaje mi się, że ich nie docenisz.  
Louis do niczego się nie przyzna. Pozwala ciszy trwać tak długo, że Harry równie dobrze mógł już zasnąć. Potem szepcze:  
— Które tomy?  
Mija jakaś sekunda zanim Harry odpowiada.  
— Piąty i szósty.  
— Wow, stary, naprawdę chcesz mnie uśpić.  
Więc Harry włącza je na głośniku. Louis zasypia rozbawiony, na dwa dni przed Grand Prix.

***

Louis prawie zapomniał, jakim szaleństwem jest dzień wyścigu. Zaczynają dopiero po południu, ale ludzie pojawiają się na torze dużo, dużo wcześniej i bardziej zestresowani od kierowców są chyba tylko mechanicy. Louis jest całkiem pewien, że Liam spałby w garażu, gdyby mógł, a teoretycznie nawet nie jest mechanikiem.  
Harry rozpoczął dzień od wymiotowania i tym razem pozwolił Louisowi przytrzymać swoje włosy. Byłoby to miłe, gdyby nie tak obleśnie. Jednak Louis i tak mu pomógł; przytulał go mocno i szeptał o tym, jak niesamowicie poradził sobie na kwalifikacjach, o minimalnej różnicy pomiędzy nimi.  
Ale i tak to właśnie ta minimalna różnica sprawia, że Louis czuje się pewnie. To pierwszy wyścig sezonu — i mimo że bardzo lubi Harry’ego, Louis zdobędzie to pierwsze miejsce, nawet jeśli go to, kurwa, zabije. Co jest — oczywiście — stresującym pragnieniem. Pocieszanie Harry’ego w jakiś sposób uspokaja również jego. Jakby motywowanie jego, zabierało jakąś część tej presji. Nie musi być gwiazdą, jeśli on oraz Harry są prawie-równi.  
Nie ważne jest to, że Louis był powodem, dla którego Cowell musiał podpisać kontrakt z wielkim odkryciem, jakim jest Harry Styles, po zajebistej porażce z zeszłego sezonu i po tym, ile ich kosztował. Louis w ogóle o tym nie myśli.  
Nie myśli również o tym, że Harry promienieje coraz mocniej z każdym usłyszanym komplementem. To go wcale nie uspokaja.  
Więc decyduje się na sarkazm. I kiedy zebrani przy wejściu dziennikarze krzyczą coś o odkupieniu Louisa i udowadniającym coś Harrym, Louis trochę pierdoli sprawę. Zarzuca ramię na barki Harry’ego i mówi głośno:  
— Zniszczę cię.  
Harry unosi brew, a potem szczerzy się. Jasne, chwilę po całym dniu spędzonym na podlizywaniu się mu, Louis nie ma szans, aby go czymś zasmucić.  
— Wydaje mi się, że twój czas już się skończył — odpowiada.  
— Harry, byłeś za Louisem podczas kwalifikacji. Myślisz, że jeszcze nie dostosowałeś się do drużyny? — pyta dziennikarz.  
— Myślę, że moja niesamowita drużyna zmiecie Louisa z powierzchni.  
Może Louis jednak nie spierdolił sprawy.  
— Cóż, _ja_ uważam, że twoje szczęście początkującego niedługo się skończy — stwierdza Louis, mając nadzieję, że brzmi poważnie.  
Bóg jest zdecydowanie po jego stronie, ponieważ zostają popędzeni na tor i może mieć tutaj ostatnie słowo. Tuż przed założeniem kasku, Harry przesuwa palcem po gardle, patrząc prosto na niego. Idiota.  
Jeśli piątek był „tylko piątkiem”, a kwalifikacje tym, że „wszystko się może zmienić”, to w takim razie to jest, kurwa, to. To pięćdziesiąt osiem okrążeń, trzysta siedem i pół kilometra, prawie dwie godziny prób pokonania dwudziestu dwóch uzdolnionych kierowców. Starając się przy tym nie udusić się w uniformie, nie stracić skupienia na chociaż pół sekundy, nie uderzyć w nikogo, albo co gorsze — nie zostać w tyle.  
I Louis rozkwita. Może być szaleńcem. Może oszalał w momencie, gdy wsiadł w swój pierwszy, marny gokart, albo kiedy zapisał się po swoje pierwsze mistrzostwo, albo kiedy wziął udział w wyścigu NASCAR kontra Formuła 1, żeby odkuć sie po ostatnim sezonie. Był to prawdopodobnie moment, kiedy on i Liam po raz pierwszy przejechali się kolejką górską i Louis od tamtej pory ściga tę adrenalinę.  
Podczas wyścigu czuje się zawieszony w czasie — każde okrążenie przynosi nowe wyzwanie, póki nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że jest pierwszy, a tuż za nim znajduje się Czarne 17. _Harry._ Mają przed sobą jeszcze dziesięć kółek i Louis przyspiesza, rozpędzając auto do granic możliwości jeden raz, drugi — szesnaście razy. Wibruje od adrenaliny, prędkości Jeanne, a w słuchawce nie słyszy niczego oprócz trzymającego go w ryzach głosu Liama. Nie dostaje polecenia, aby pozwolić Harry’emu zabłysnąć. Liam mówi tylko _ostrożnie, tak, nie, teraz, bierz go, zmiażdż go._  
Jednak chwile po wyścigu są zupełnie inne. To słodka minuta chłodzącego się silnika i czucia się zajebiście na haju, z luźnymi kończynami i wirującym umysłem. To tak, jakby przed chwilą doszedł mocno, tyle że teraz nie ma czasu na odpoczynek po orgazmie. Musi wyjść z auta, iść na jebane podium i do chwili, gdy wszystko się kończy, ma jedynie ochotę znów wrócić na tor.  
Tylko że tym razem jest nieco inaczej. Ponieważ po jego prawej stronie jest Harry, wspinający się na podium. Jego nogi drżą, ma zarumienioną twarz i poczochrane włosy, i Louis jest kompletnie przytłoczony pragnieniem wypieprzenia go właśnie w tej chwili.  
I to, to jest trochę trudne. Ponieważ Wielka Porażka wynikła z przypadkowego podrywu, który źle się skończył; z czegoś, co zrobił z nudów i pragnienia przygody. To jest zupełnie co innego. Jeśli pierwsze miejsce nie wystarczy, aby go zadowolić — jeśli ta budująca się żądza, którą teraz czuje, jest czymś, co już zostanie — cóż, równie dobrze może wracać, kurwa, do domu, prawda?  
Już przegrał.

***

Telefon Harry’ego wydzwaniał jak szalony. A przynajmniej takie sprawiał wrażenie; dzwonili ludzie Cowella, serdeczni znajomi z Ferrari, Gemma, jego mama oraz tata. Wszyscy z gratulacjami. Nawet jeśli to Louis zajął pierwsze miejsce, a on drugie, na Harrym wciąż skupia się zdecydowana większość uwagi za tak piękną jazdę, pomimo zmiany zespołów.  
I chociaż raz za bardzo mu to nie przeszkadza. Czuje się niesamowicie. Sam wyścig jest mglistym wspomnieniem — wszystko poza przekroczeniem mety jest niewyraźnie. Przerażające jest to, że widok Louisa był niemal tak samo ekscytujący, jak zobaczenie wyników. Louis wyglądał na wyniszczonego i przeszczęśliwego i jak nic, co Harry widział wcześniej. Zaschło mu przez to w gardle i nie mógł na niczym się skupić.  
Od zakończenia do konferencji prasowej, Harry miał godzinę, aby oczyścić umysł. Przynajmniej z trzema kierowcami po tej stronie kamer, Harry mógł utrzymać pomiędzy nim a Louisem trochę dystansu. (To niewiarygodnie trudne, gdy Louis nie przestaje się uśmiechać. Praktycznie lśni i Harry chce jedynie wyciągnąć się na nim i wszystko wchłonąć.)  
Pierwsze pytania są całkiem proste. Louis opowiada o powrocie po słabym sezonie i wygraniu otwarcia Grand Prix, o warunkach na torze i wiwatach, które otrzymał na podium. Potem przychodzi kolej Harry’ego i udaje mu się odpowiedzieć na kilka pytań o swoim występie z inną drużyną i wyprzedzeniu, które wykonał na początku wyścigu.  
Kolejne pytania są nieco inne i dotyczą najwyraźniej brutalnej konkurencji pomiędzy Harrym a Louisem. Harry jest kompletnie zaskoczony przez chwilę, zastanawiając się dlaczego chciałby zrzucić Louisa z piedestału, skoro w większości chce jedynie rzucić się na niego. Potem przypomina sobie ich małe przedstawienie na torze.  
Zanim ma szansę zaparskać się na śmierć, Louis stuka w mikrofon i udaje mu się utrzymać powagę, kiedy mówi:  
— Tak, jestem całkiem zadowolony z tego, że udało mi się utrzymać Harry’ego w ryzach.  
— Harry? Komentarz? — pyta dziennikarz.  
Harry rozważa zduszenie tego konfliktu w zarodku, ale wtedy Louis spogląda na niego, a w jego oczach błyszczy wyzwanie i — tak — Harry nie ma nic przeciwko zabawieniu się.  
— Zobaczymy się w Malezji.  
Spotkania po wyścigu to szaleństwo. Muszą pozować do zdjęć i rozdawać autografy, potem udają się na uroczystą kolację, koncert australijskiego zespołu 5 Seconds of Summer (co jest dość ironiczne, powinni być Brytyjczykami z taką nazwą) i imprezę. Harry gubi Louisa podczas kolacji i mimo że wydaje mu się, że widzi kogoś podobnego do niego podczas imprezy, szybko zostaje gdzieś zaciągnięty przez Nialla. Który najwyraźniej jest największym fanem wcześniej wspomnianego zespołu. Więc Harry spędza swój zwycięski wieczór w towarzystwie czterech nastolatków i bardzo pijanego Nialla. Nie jest to gorsze niż każda noc z Nickiem, więc Harry zalicza wszystko na plus.  
Ich pokój jest pusty, gdy Harry do niego wraca. Jego adrenalina zdecydowanie zdążyła już opaść; przez chwilę rozważa zalogowanie się na Skype’a, ale gdy schyla się, aby ściągnąć dżinsy, opada na łóżko i odpływa na dwie minuty. Okej, więc pewnie nie przetrwa prysznica.  
Decyduje się na rozebranie i rzucenie z powrotem na materac. To był niesamowity dzień, podsumowując. Drugie miejsce, świetny samochód, świetny zespół, świetne przedstawienie. Uderza go to nagle. Właśnie po raz pierwszy czuje, że to wszystko nie było kompletną pomyłką. Szczerzy się do siebie, wcale nie szalenie i tweetuje po raz ostatni, zanim idzie spać.  
Budzi się spanikowany, że jest siódma rano, a on musi iść na siłownię i przygotować się do treningu, a potem iść do garażu… nie, na zewnątrz jest jeszcze ciemno. Harry z ulgą zamyka znów oczy tylko po to, żeby zaraz znów je otworzyć, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że 1) ma dziesięć błogosławionych dni zanim będzie musiał myśleć o kolejnym GP i 2) obudził go hałas.  
A dokładniej, Louis wtaczający się do pokoju.  
— Stary, poradzisz sobie? — ktoś szepcze (pewnie Zayn, ale jest zbyt ciemno, żeby mieć pewność.)  
— Za kogo mnie masz? — odpowiada Louis głośno i ostentacyjnie.  
— Zamknij, kurwa, mordę, nie widzisz, że śpi?  
— Kto? — pyta Louis, przechodząc przez pokój. Zayn zostaje przy drzwiach. Potem: — Och, Haz. _Harry_ — mówi całkiem… miękko. Harry próbuje nie reagować, ale jego aktorstwo jest okropne nawet w jego najlepsze dni. Przygryza wnętrze policzka i ma nadzieję, że Louis jest tak pijany, na jakiego brzmi.  
— Muszę iść pomóc Li, ale obiecaj mi, że napijesz się wody.  
— Ta — odpowiada Louis ciszej, rozproszony.  
Harry naprawdę chciałby zobaczyć jego twarz.  
— I śpij we własnym łóżku.  
Louis sapie na to sfrustrowany i Harry przygryza wargę.  
— Ale jestem _napalony._  
Zayn sapie.  
— _Obiecałeś_. Żadnego pieprzenia.  
— Ale zająłem pierwsze miejsce, chcę tylko moją nagrodę. Deser. Tak.  
— Nie obchodzi mnie, Jezu Chryste, gadaliśmy o tym pół godziny temu. Sprawdzę, co u ciebie rano. Trzymaj łapy przy sobie.  
Louis jęczy do siebie, kiedy Zayn zamyka za sobą drzwi. W pokoju panują kompletne ciemności. Gdyby serce Harry’ego nie waliło mu w piersi, gdyby nie był nastrojony na każdy odgłos Louisa szykującego się do łóżka, mógłby pewnie znów zasnąć.  
Ale Louis właśnie nazwał go swoją _nagrodą_ ; nagrodą za zdobycie _pierwszego miejsca_ i zmysły Harry’ego wariują. Nie może już być chyba gorzej.  
Tyle że może.  
Na początku są to przekleństwa. Ponieważ szelest pościeli mógłby przypisać temu, że Louis po prostu szuka najwygodniejszej pozycji, a same słowa są winą jego zamroczonego alkoholem umysłu. Ale kiedy Louis mruczy _kurwa_ i wciąga gwałtownie powietrze, Harry wie, co się dzieje.  
Nie jest to nic traumatycznego. Wydaje mu się, że są gorsze sytuacje, niż Louis Tomlinson masturbujący się w łóżku obok. Problemem jest to, że Harry również jest napalony i nie pomyślał o tym od zakończenia wyścigu — był zbyt zajęty innymi rzeczami — ale teraz jest ciemno i cicho, pomijając wilgotne odgłosy i szarpnięcia oddechu Louisa i Harry nie może skupić się na niczym innym.  
On… tak, dobra, odwraca się po cichu, więc leży twarzą do łóżka Louisa. I może podgląda. Nie może w to uwierzyć, ale padające spomiędzy zasłon światło, oświetla twarz Louisa i _Jezu_. W ogóle nie zwraca uwagi na etykietę dotyczącą masturbacji. Nie ma żadnego skupienia, ani przygryzania warg, żeby zachować ciszę. Jego usta są szeroko otwarte i wciąga gwałtownie powietrze, a jego brwi są lekko zmarszczone w koncentracji.  
Harry nie widzi jego bioder, ale słyszy jego szybkie ruchy i sapnięcia, przy każdym pociągnięciu. Zawsze uznawał Louisa za kulkę energii, ale nigdy nie rozmyślał o tej sytuacji. Kiedy Louis unosi wolną dłoń, żeby zacisnąć ją na poduszce, Harry praktycznie przestaje oddychać. Jego mięśnie są napięte, a palce mocno ściskają materiał. Kiedy odwraca głowę, żeby wgryźć się w swój biceps, jest to nawet gorsze od tego, gdy jego śliczne usta były uchylone. Ponieważ Harry wie, że zostanie tam ślad. Ponieważ Harry ma tę wiedzę w swojej głowie; to, że Louis to lubi. Nie może się tego teraz _oduczyć._  
(Cóż, prawdopodobnie by mógł, gdyby był normalną osobą, która zamyka oczy i daje cichemu onaniście trochę prywatności. Ale kiedy ktoś jest cichym onanistą w _taki sposób_ , czy zasługuje na tę prywatność? Harry powinien kogoś o to zapytać. Ed pewnie będzie wiedział. Ed jest sprytny. Może powinien o tym zatweetować.)  
Jezu Chryste, Harry musi myśleć o Edzie, ponieważ Louis znów zaczyna wydawać z siebie te lekkie sapnięcia. To trochę niesamowite — Harry jest typem jednego stęknięcia, ale Louis posiada pewną _skalę_ , która w jakiś sposób omija „dziwne, żenujące odgłosy” i zmienia się z „naprawdę przyjemne” od razu na „kurewsko seksowne”.  
Nie mija dużo czasu zanim dochodzi, ale jest to dokładnie ten rodzaj stresującej sytuacji, który sprawia, że czas jakby zwalnia. Kiedy jednak w końcu szczytuje, wyrzuca z siebie zdesperowany jęk, a jego łóżko trzęsie się nieco. Wygląda niesamowicie błogo.  
Harry wie dwie rzeczy:  
1) Louis będzie żałował zaśnięcia w ten sposób.  
2) Harry jest boleśnie twardy.  
Przynajmniej ma na tyle zdolności umysłowych, aby pójść do łazienki i masturbować się pod prysznicem. Nie jest zwierzęciem.

***

Louis musiał spać niecałe pięć godzin. Budzi się do silnego światła wypełniającego pokój i okropnego smaku z tyłu jego gardła.  
Pierwszą rzeczą, którą robi, jest wysłanie wiadomości do Liama.  
 _co się wczoraj stauo_  
Na co otrzymuje odpowiedź:  
 _ahah, wystawiles tylek do papsow i zatweetowales, ze niall jest w ciazy_  
Wie, że będzie bolało, ale i tak przewraca oczami. Zamiast tego, pisze do Zayna.  
 _co sie wczoraj stalo_  
 _nawaliles się, ale zabralem cie zanim zdazyles narobic mi siary. gdzie jestes?_  
Więc Liam naprawdę żartował z tym tyłkiem. Dobrze.  
 _w lozku_  
 _swoim??_  
Louis unosi się, aby ogarnąć pokój. Tak, to jego łóżko, tak pokój jest pusty i — co — jego ciuchy są schludnie złożone na fotelu.  
 _taa, poskladales wczoraj moje ciuchy?_  
 _nie swirze nie kocham cie tak mocno_  
Co jest straszliwym kłamstwem. Louis wysyła _napisz mi, jesli bedziesz opuszczal oz xx_ i naciąga przykrycie z powrotem na głowę.  
Pięć godzin później budzi go dzwonek telefonu. Przeklina, wciąż zdezorientowany i niemal przyduszony przez przykrycie.  
— _Co, do kurwy, kto w ogóle…_  
— Jest, uch, na stoliku — przerywa mu głęboki głos.  
Louis obraca się i widzi Harry’ego, piszącego coś na swoim laptopie, rozłożonego na swoim łóżku i ubranego w jakiś dziwny szlafrok. Wygląda na świeżo po prysznicu, a jego włosy sprawiają wrażenie niezwykle puszystych. Louis dusi się własnym językiem. Potrząsa głową, gdy telefon nie przestaje grać.  
Sapie, kiedy w końcu widzi, kto dzwoni.  
— Witam, sir — mówi, mając nadzieję, że chociaż nie brzmi, jakby całą noc pił.  
— Louis, jak się masz? — pyta Simon Cowell.  
— Świetnie, naprawdę świetnie.  
Brzmi szorstko nawet we własnych uszach. Harry unosi na niego brew i Louis bezgłośnie mówi _co, do kurwy_. Rozmawiał z Simonem już wczoraj, oczywiście, po podwójnej wygranej. Obaj rozmawiali. Dwa telefony w takim krótkim czasie to nowość.  
— Zakładam, że dalej świętujesz wygraną, więc będę się streszczał. Widziałeś już niektóre nagłówki?  
— Uh. — Pół sekundy później, wdrapuje się do łóżka Harryego i zabiera mu laptopa. Albo Harry jest zbyt zaskoczony, albo zbyt miły, ale nie mruga nawet na to okiem. — Tak, widziałem — mówi, czekając na załadowanie się strony BBC Sport. Harry opiera się o niego, zaciekawiony. Louis po prostu włącza tryb głośnomówiący.  
Jest nieco zszokowany, kiedy widzi siebie oraz Harry’ego, gapiących się na nich z wszystkich trzech nagłówków: jeden mówiący o jego wczorajszej wygranej, jeden cytujący Ferrari o „nie czuciu zniewagi przez wygraną Stylesa dla Cowella” i jeden o ich bitwie o dominację w zespole. Jest zirytowany dwoma z tych trzech, co jest lepsze niż normalnie.  
— Więc ty i Harry Styles jesteście śmiertelnymi wrogami?  
To nieco zabawne, że Simon Cowell o to pyta, podczas gdy Louis siedzi na kolanach Harry’ego praktycznie nago. Louis parska.  
— Nie. Znaczy, jest dupkiem… — Harry szczypie go mocno — …ale nie próbujemy pozabijać się na torze, ani nic takiego.  
— Cóż, jeśli pomiędzy tobą a Harrym naprawdę istnieje jakiś konflikt, będziesz musiał mi o tym powiedzieć. Napięcie nie może was dekoncentrować lub co gorsza, odbijać się na waszych wyścigach.  
Harry śmieje się w ramię Louisa. Ta rozmowa przekroczyła właśnie granicę pomiędzy zabawną, a niedorzeczną.  
— Zapewniam pana, że to stek bzdur, sir. Żart, który wymsknął się spod kontroli. Naprostujemy wszystko w przyszłym tygodniu.  
— Właściwie, to nie naprostujecie. Wciąż jesteś naszym faworytem, ale jeśli media będą uważać, że w drużynie są jakieś zatarcia lub konkurencja w zespole, będą o was więcej mówić.  
Wrzenie. A im więcej ludzie gadają, tym więcej zysków zdobędą sponsorzy. Louis rozumie, do czego to zmierza.  
— Jasne. Tarcia — mówi głupio. Więc Harry przesuwa kłykciami po linii jego kręgosłupa, ponieważ jest cwanym, małym dupkiem.  
— Dokładnie. Więc, tak naprawdę, proszę was o zachowanie przyjaźni i równoczesną kontynuację tego, co robicie.  
— Żaden problem — odpowiada Louis, nie zauważając tego, jak dłoń Harryego opada. Jest dobry w tworzeniu takiego bajzlu; uważa to za grę. Przecież nie ma to znaczenia. To są najbardziej pochlebne nagłówki, jakie otrzymał w przeciągu ostatnich sześciu miesięcy. — Nie przeszkadza nam to.  
Naprawdę mu to nie przeszkadza.  
Simon rozłącza się krótko potem i Louis zostaje sam pomiędzy nogami Harry’ego. Jest mu całkiem wygodnie. Ogólnie, Louis czuje się dziwnie swobodnie w towarzystwie Harry’ego, rozmawiając z nim i dotykając go. Okej, wczorajszy wieczór był idealnym przykładem braku tej swobody, ale był to dzień wyścigu. Teraz jest mu ciepło, jest senny i chciałby się przytulić.  
Chwila, jest dziwnie zaspokojony, jak na kaca.  
 _Och, Boże_ , przypomina sobie nagle wczorajsze, szybkie trzepanie. Jest pewien, że był cicho, nie jest aż takim idiotą — a może jest, skoro bokserki kleją się do jego skóry i _siedzi na łóżku Harry’ego, dlaczego to się w ogóle dzieje._  
— Racja, nie mów nikomu, ale twój śmiertelny wróg potrzebuje prysznica. — Louis wstaje tak sprytnie, jak to możliwe i biegnie do łazienki.  
Co oznacza, że kiedy wychodzi spod prysznica, nie ma czystych ubrań, w które mógłby się przebrać. Zagląda do pokoju, mając nadzieję, że Harry wyszedł na zewnątrz, ale on wciąż tam jest — długie nogi wyciągnięte na łóżku, laptop wciąż na jego kolanach.  
Cicho wraca do pokoju i odwraca się, upuszczając ręcznik i naciągając swoje dresy. Harry mógł na niego spojrzeć. Louis nigdy się tego nie dowie.  
— W porządku? — pyta Harry.  
Louis patrzy na niego i kiedy zauważa, jak długie jest jego ciało, nie ma pojęcia, co zrobić ze swoimi dłońmi. Więc podnosi mokry ręcznik i wiesza go na krześle.  
— Poskładałeś moje ciuchy, czy jak?  
— Mogłem. Chciałbyś… chcesz znów tu usiąść? — pyta, zamykając laptopa.  
Równie dobrze mógłby zgiąć swój palec i powiedzieć „chodź tu, tygrysie”. Tak przynajmniej myśli Louis, kiedy wraca do łóżka Harry’ego.  
Opiera się o ścianę po jego lewej stronie, podczas gdy Harry podsuwa się do zagłówka. Wygląda po prostu… na niewiarygodnie uradowanego, kiedy Louis styka ich kolana razem, a potem wsuwa stopy pod jego uda. Może lubi po prostu być dotykanym. Louisowi to nie przeszkadza.  
— Więc tak sobie myślałem, bo, no wiesz, wciąż jesteś mi winien przysługę? — zaczyna Harry.  
Louis nie pamięta dokładnie sytuacji, ale i tak kiwa głową.  
— Pomyślałem sobie, że wyjechaliśmy z domu cztery dni temu i to był cholernie długi lot, co nie? Więc nie ma sensu wracać do Anglii, a potem za trzy dni lecieć do Malezji. Co jeśli zostaniemy na trochę w Australii? Spędzimy czas razem?  
Louisowi udaje się nie odezwać, ale nie może powstrzymać westchnięcia, kiedy ogarnia całą propozycję.  
— Wiesz…  
— Taa, wiem, totalnie żadnych randek. Zero. Znaczy, Niall będzie z nami, więc byłoby to trochę niezręczne.  
Louis patrzy na niego. Harry uśmiecha się na tyle szeroko, żeby pojawiły się dołeczki.  
Jezus.  
— Udałoby ci się wywinąć od morderstwa, co?  
Harry tylko rozszerza swoje dziwne oczy.  
— To ty mościsz się na samej krawędzi łóżka, stary.  
Louis unosi kolana, aby skryć za nimi twarz. To niemal smutne, jak bardzo chciałby zabrać Harry’ego do Carlton Garden, a potem na kolację pod gwiazdami i go pocałować. Ma nadzieję, że wspólne spędzanie czasu wystarczy.  
— Pewnie, jasne. Co masz zaplanowane?  
— Cóż. — Harry wygląda jakby nie spodziewał się, że Louis zgodzi się na spędzenie z nim dziesięciu kolejnych dni, co jest dziwne zarówno dlatego, że przez następne dziewięć miesięcy będą żyć we własnych kieszeniach i ponieważ jego uśmiech zmienia się w niemal coś boleśnie radosnego. — Jeszcze dokładnie nie wiem.  
— Serio? Co robiłeś, kiedy odsypiałem kaca?  
— Przeważnie wygłupiałem się w wodzie z Niallem. Nie rozumiem Australijczyków, którzy żyją poza basenami.  
To wyjaśnia mokre włosy i zaróżowioną skórę.  
— Ty jesteś teraz poza basenem.  
Harry uśmiecha się krzywo.  
— Liam wpadł po drodze na siłownię i zasugerował, żebym „zwrócił przysługę” i sprawdził, czy nie udusiłeś się własnymi wymiocinami. Najwyraźniej ktoś mu powiedział, że mam słabość do rzygania?  
— Boże. — Mógłby odpowiedzieć na to na kilka sposobów. Wybiera ten, który najmniej go we wszystko wmiesza. — Więc obserwowałeś mnie we śnie? Masz słabość do podglądania?  
Otrzymuje na to dziwną reakcję — Harry jąka się i rumieni, przesuwając palcami po ustach.  
— W tej chwili żałuję, że się nie zakrztusiłeś swoimi rzygami.  
Louis śmieje się i nachyla, aby go szturchnąć.  
— Dlatego mnie zaprosiłeś?  
— Do spędzania czasu — jęczy Harry, odpychając go. — Nie na randkę.  
Louis przeprowadza ostatni, finałowy atak i Harry odpycha go tak mocno, że jego głowa uderza o ścianę. Podczas gdy Louis cieszyłby się w takiej sytuacji ze zwycięstwa, Harry zbliża się do niego: mówiąc:  
— Kurde, strasznie przepraszam.  
Oraz:  
— Pokaż, czy nie masz guza.  
Serio, Louis uważa, że Harry mógłby ulepszyć swoje techniki uwodzenia. 


	4. Chapter 4

**AUSTRALIA — KANADA**

Harry jest geniuszem. Jego plan wybicia sobie Louisa z głowy, poprzez wystawienie się na jego nadmierne towarzystwo, przebiega idealnie. Siedzi właśnie na jachcie z mokrym, podpitym Louisem bez koszulki. Jest najlepszy.  
— Gapisz się, kretynie — mówi Niall, uderzając go w tył głowy. Harry potrząsa włosami i wyrzuca nogę, niemal przewracając Nialla; o ile niemal, oznacza nie trafienie i prawie posłanie zamrażarki prosto do Port Philip.  
To i tak same kłamstwa, bo Harry się nie gapi. Pisze wiadomość. Ze świadomością, że Louis zaciska usta na szyjce butelki gdzieś na pokładzie, z czapką naciągniętą na włosy i tatuażami na widoku. W każdym razie Harry ma na nosie okulary przeciwsłoneczne, więc Niall nie ma dowodów.  
— Ta, Haroldzie, rzuć w końcu ten telefon — krzyczy Louis. — Chodź tu do nas.  
Harry wzdycha dramatycznie i odkłada telefon, czołgając się na kolanach do miejsca, gdzie leży Louis. Układa się na poduszce obok i szturcha go łokciem.  
— Jasne, o czym gadamy?  
— O awersji Zayna do słodyczy — odpowiada Liam.  
Zayn wzrusza ramionami, zapalając papierosa.  
Harry uśmiecha się krzywo.  
— Chcecie zobaczyć coś zabawnego?  
— Tylko, jeśli to nie kawał — ostrzega Louis.  
Harry przewraca oczami.  
— Hej, Ni — woła.  
— Co? — odkrzykuje Niall skądś z pokładu.  
— Jaki jest twój ulubiony deser?  
Cisza przez moment. Potem:  
— Jezu Chryste, Harry, co do kurwy, to tak, jakbym kazał ci wybrać ulubionego kota, żartujesz sobie, kurwa? — jęczy, brzmiąc na szczerze zbulwersowanego.  
Louis i Liam śmieją się, podczas gdy Zayn przewraca oczami.  
— Po prostu nie czaję tego — mruczy.  
Niall dołącza do nich z czterema zimnymi butelkami i wciska się nieco ostentacyjnie pomiędzy Zayna i Liama.  
— Udam, że tego nie słyszałem — mówi, rozdając piwa. (Harry’emu super wychodzi to całe bycie trzeźwym.)  
— Dzięki — mówi Louis. Pije w ten sposób specjalnie. Harry’emu nieco mniej super wychodzi ignorowanie go, ale nieważne. — Więc, chłopcy, co powiecie na to, żebyśmy przejęli ten statek i sterroryzowali siedem mórz?  
Liam parska.  
— Tylko dlatego, że miałeś marynarską fazę nie oznacza, że umiesz kierować łodzią, stary.  
Harry unosi brew.  
— Marynarską fazę?  
— Był taki rok, kiedy Louis nosił tylko paski — wyjaśnia Zayn tonem idealnie opisującym jego stosunek do stylu przyjaciela. — Poza tym zrobił sobie ten kompas i linę.   
— Pokaż nam — prosi Niall, sięgając, by chwycić dłoń Louisa. Sęk w tym, że Harry widział jego tatuaże do tej pory jedynie jako plamy atramentu i nie miał okazji, aby uważniej im się przyjrzeć. Większość z nich nie ma dla niego sensu, ale gdy widzi kompas, dosłownie drga. — To kurewsko dziwne — dodaje Niall.  
Louis sapie, próbując zabrać rękę.  
— Och, dzięki za to, kutasie.  
— Nie, nie, są świetnie — wyjaśnia Niall szybko. — To dziwne, ponieważ kompas wygląda dokładnie tak, jak statek Harry’ego.  
Teraz to Louis chwyta ramię Harry’ego, przystawiając przedramię do jego tatuażu.  
— Kurwa, masz rację, to cholernie dziwne.  
Niall mówi coś, prawdopodobnie, że są idiotami, ponieważ nie zauważyli wcześniej, na co Louis odpowiada, że nie zauważył nic, poza tą wielką ćmą. Harry tak naprawdę nie słucha, ponieważ dłoń Louisa wciąż zaciska się na jego bicepsie i musi się powstrzymać, by nie napiąć mięśni. Więc trochę lubi być łapany. Szczegół.  
— Jest cudowny — mówi Louis cicho. Nie cicho, jak na Louisa, ale na tyle, że słyszy go tylko Harry. Jego palce śledzą krawędzie tatuażu, a kiedy Harry zerka na jego twarz, widzi, że oczy Louisa są utkwione w statku.  
— Dzięki — odszeptuje.  
Palce Louisa przenoszą się wyżej na inny tatuaż.  
— Co to?  
— To imię mojej siostry po hebrajsku — wyjaśnia najnaturalniej, jak to możliwe. — Gemma.  
Louis unosi brew.  
— Skąd wiesz, że nie jest tu napisane _penis_ albo _KFC_?  
Co, do cholery. Wyjaśnienie, że zna trochę hebrajski zajmie zbyt dużo czasu.  
— Nie wydaje mi się, żeby mieli KFC w Izraelu. I ufam artyście.  
— Ten sam zrobił je wszystkie?  
— Cóż. — Chwyta dłoń Louisa i prowadzi przez swoje ramię. — Ten zrobiłem w zeszłym roku w Barcelonie, a ten w Niemczech. _Ten_ był akurat zrobiony w Melbourne.  
— Wyścigi, które wygrałeś? — pyta Louis, zataczając palcem kółka na róży.  
— Chciałbym. Po prostu miałem ochotę. Wiesz, jakie to uzależniające.  
Harry wzrusza ramionami, co powoduje, że dłoń Louisa opada na jego biodro. Obaj w tym samym czasie czytają znajdujący się tam tatuaż. _Might as well…_  
Dobrze, że Liam wybiera właśnie ten moment, aby zaatakować ich pistoletem na wodę. Cóż, nie, jedynym dobrym motywem jest to, że telefon Harry’ego nadal jest bezpiecznie schowany. Podskakuje, podczas gdy Liam śmieje się, chowając za Zaynem. Louis nie chowa się za niczym — wrzeszczy, kurwa, coś o swoich drogich okularach i krzyczy do Nialla, aby zdobył mu amunicję.  
Harry uważa, że Niall przeszedł do drużyny Louisa zbyt szybko. Chociaż on sam też w sumie teraz w niej jest, więc. Podczas gdy Niall przeklina i rozgląda się w poszukiwaniu pistoletu, Liam nie przestaje w nich strzelać, więc Harry podnosi poduszkę, na której siedział. Po tylu latach zna siebie wystarczająco dobrze i wie, że nigdy nie uda mu się w Liama nią trafić, więc po prostu rzuca się naprzód i próbuje go nią walnąć.  
Zaynowi udaje się bezpiecznie uciec ze strefy zagrożenia; Harry nie zwraca na niego uwagi, zbyt zajęty gonieniem Liama. Prawda jest taka, że Liam jest zbudowany niczym mięśniak, a kończyny Harry’ego nie są do końca skoordynowane, ale jest za to wysoki i uzbrojony w poduszkę. Jego okrzyki bojowe również są groźne.  
— Wytrysnę ci na twarz, Harry Stylesie, i spodoba ci się to! — odkrzykuje Liam i Harry nie może uwierzyć, że kiedykolwiek brał go na poważnie. To po prostu dziwak.  
(Nie podejrzewał, że dołączą do Epickiego Australijskiego Platonicznego Wypadu Harry’ego I Louisa, ale kiedy szukali jakichś pomysłów na owy wypad, Louis przypomniał sobie, że zeszłego roku wybrał się na skok na bungee i surfowanie z Liamem. Harry odrzucił to po dwóch setnych sekundy, więc Louis zadzwonił do niego z pytaniem, czy nie ma innych propozycji. Potem Liam nawrzeszczał na niego z jakiegoś powodu i dzień później cała ich piątka wynajęła jacht i wypłynęła z portu Victorii. Dzień mijał świetnie. Liam i Zayn są zabawni, Niall potrafiłby się dogadać z jadowitymi wężami, a Louis jest Louisem. A potem znaleźli pistolety na wodę.)  
— Nie zrobisz tego — odkrzykuje skądś Louis.  
Harry zauważa go jakąś minutę później, głównie dlatego, że Louis staje dokładnie za nim, łapiąc go za biodra i trzymając jasno-różowy pistolet.  
— Co robisz? — szepcze Harry, gdy Liamowi udaje się uciec jeszcze dalej poza zasięg jego poduszki. Nie ma jednak sensu uciekanie od Louisa. Wygląda, jakby wpadł na genialny plan i Harry może albo się do niego przyłączyć, albo wypierdalać.   
Mówiąc szczerze, Louis ma taką minę przez jakieś czterdzieści procent czasu. (Przez resztę walczy, aby włączyć we wszystko Harry’ego. To całkiem słodkie.)  
Louis wskazuje na pistolet, a potem na kałużę na środku pokładu. Liam jej nie widzi.. Wbiega prosto w wodę, przewraca się i niemal robi salto w powietrzu, zanim pada ciężko na plecy. Louis krzyczy radośnie i biegnie w jego stronę, żeby go kopnąć, ale sam się potyka i również upada.  
Do czasu, gdy Harry podnosi Louisa, a Zayn Liama, wszyscy są mokrzy, posiniaczeni, a Niall kieruje jachtem, krzycząc coś przez radio, że jest „kapitanem statku”. Raczej na pewno nie powinien tego robić. A przynajmniej nie wtedy, gdy jest narajany.  
Kiedy zachodzi słońce, Louis oraz Harry siedzą razem na eleganckim miejscu kapitana, udając, że bycie kierowcami Formuły 1 oznacza, że potrafią kierować jachtem. Niall kazał im przejąć ster, mówiąc, że „kokpit to kokpit”. Część Harry’ego chciała się z tym kłócić, bo to w ogóle, kurwa, nie jest prawda, ale Louis tak się _podekscytował_ i wszyscy byli już na tym etapie ostro na haju. (Poza tym, prawdziwy kapitan uważnie ich pilnuje. Są warci zbyt wiele pieniędzy, aby zatopić to maleństwo.)  
Louis szturcha go nagle.  
— Słońce zachodzi.  
Harry odrywa od niego wzrok, aby udać, że zauważył.  
— Zauważyłem.  
— Powinniśmy zawrócić?  
Nie chce.  
— Nie chcę.  
Louis śmieje się, głośno i szczerze.  
— Powiedziałbyś, że to jest… _thing you can’t?_  
Harry chce powiedzieć „to, co mogę, to wyrzucić cię za burtę i mieć nadzieję, że się utopisz za to, co powiedziałeś”. Jednak zamiast tego otacza Louisa ramieniem i przyciska do siebie. Temperatura spadła na tyle, że musieli nałożyć swetry, a Louis jest miękki i mały, i głupi i idealny.  
Przytulają się, dosłownie żeglując ku zachodowi słońca. Harry jest geniuszem.

***

Harry jest cholernym idiotą.  
— Naprawdę zapomniałeś, że ścigamy się w tę niedzielę, a nie następną? Czy życie w powietrzu cię męczy? — pyta Louis, ukrywając uśmieszek.  
Harry chrząka, szukając swojego miejsca.  
— Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że to będzie taki długi lot.  
— To tylko osiem godzin. Możemy zagrać w karty.  
— Przez osiem godzin? — pyta Harry, unosząc brwi.  
Louis popycha go na elegancki fotel.  
— Nie chcesz, żebym proponował cokolwiek innego.  
Harry jedynie przewraca oczami i wkłada torby — swoją oraz Louisa — do schowków nad nimi. Rzecz numer czterdzieści dziewięć, w której dobry jest Harry Styles: kładzenie różnych przedmiotów na wysokich półkach. Gdyby nie był chodzącym zagrożeniem pożarowym, byłby naprawdę użyteczny w garażu.  
Dwie sekundy później Harry zamiera w miejscu i Louis uderza go w plecy. To prawdopodobnie kara za to, że musi gapić się na jego łopatki.  
— Co, do kurwy? — pyta, stając na palcach, by zerknąć mu przez ramię.  
Harry gapi się na Zayna, zwiniętego już w kulkę i śpiącego na ramieniu Liama. Jest przykryty głównie bluzą z kapturem, a na oczach ma okulary, ale i tak wygląda spokojnie i cudownie.  
— Czasami naprawdę mam wrażenie, że jest robotem, kosmitą, albo co.  
Louis klepie go pocieszająco po ramieniu.  
— Znam go milion lat i sam się zastanawiam.  
— Cóż, mógł zamieszać w twoich wspomnieniach, żebyś tylko tak myślał. To może nie jest nawet jego prawdziwa forma. Myślałeś nad tym? — pyta Harry, szturchając Louisa w pierś. Nawet kiedy coś podkreśla, jest delikatny.  
— Siadaj już, Chryste — mówi Louis, zamiast przyznać, że właśnie zrobił mentalną notkę, żeby sprawdzić, czy Zayn jest zrobiony z metalu.  
Harry waha się.  
— Przejście czy okno?  
— Przejście, proszę.  
Harry posłusznie przechodzi przez siedzenie i odwraca się do Louisa ze zwycięskim uśmiechem. To cholernie dobrze, że ze sobą nie są. Louis przeżyje ten sezon tylko, jeśli uodporni się mocno i szybko. Potrząsa głową i siada, natychmiast przyciskając wszystkie guziki w zasięgu dłoni. Kiedy jego fotel przypomina już mały statek kosmiczny do spania, spogląda na Harry’ego.  
— Dzięki, stary. Nie wysiedzę ośmiu godzin.  
— Wiem. Zawsze praktycznie łazisz po ścianach w hotelu. Na początku myślałem, że to stres przed wyścigiem, ale potem zachowywałeś się tak po całym dniu surfowania i jedzenia lodów.  
Louis wzrusza ramionami. Nie wiedział, że Harry tak uważnie go obserwuje.  
— Jeśli nie chciałeś dzielić pokoju, mogłeś coś powiedzieć.  
To, że będą dzielić pokój podczas ich Wspólnego Epickiego Hetero Wypadu nie było nawet przedmiotem dyskusji, skoro zostali w tym samym hotelu, a Niall z ochotą kimał u Liama i Zayna, robiąc z nimi to, co robią mechanicy, gdy w pobliżu nie ma żadnych samochodów.  
— Nie, w porządku, umiem już ignorować większość twoich odgłosów — mówi, szczerząc się, nawet gdy Louis zrywa mu czapkę z głowy, by strzelić go w ucho. Potem wyrzuca jedną ze swoich nienaturalnie długich nóg, by lekko kopnąć Louisa.  
Dziesięć minut później ich przepychanka zostaje przerwana przez uprzejmie miłą, ale równocześnie przerażającą stewardessę, która sugeruje Louisowi, aby zszedł z kolan Harry’ego, by obaj mogli zapiąć pasy. Louis szczerze ją przeprasza, czeka, aż kobieta się odwróci, a potem robi zeza do Harry’ego.  
Harry rzuca w niego batonikiem i nie trafia, przez co batonik ląduje na siedzeniu przed Louisem. Nie czuje się źle, śmiejąc się, gdy Harry odpina pas i przechyla przez Louisa, aby przeprosić starszą panią, która właśnie trzyma słodycz.  
— Zamknij się — mówi, szturchając Louisa między żebra.  
Louis odsuwa się i zakłada słuchawki. Wytrzymuje dwadzieścia minut, zanim odwraca się do Harry'ego.  
— Karty czy film?  
Co dziwne, Harry zamyka swój laptop i uśmiecha się do niego.  
— W wojnę?  
Louis wykręca dłonie.  
— Zleję cię tak mocno, że nie będziesz w stanie kierować w piątek.  
Harry gapi się na niego tak długo, że Louis schyla się, aby znaleźć talię tylko po to, aby odwrócić wzrok. W końcu udaje mu się cudownie Louisowi odgryźć:  
— Przegrasz.  
— Naprawdę jesteś kiepski w takie gadki, co? — pyta Louis, tasując.  
— Ogólnie jestem kiepski w kłótniach — przyznaje Harry, gapiąc się teraz na dłonie Louisa. — Niall bierze je na siebie. Co jakiś czas lubi sobie przypomnieć, że jest irlandzkim twardzielem.  
— Liam jest w tym niesamowity. Byliśmy na jakiejś sponsorowanej imprezie i wdałem się w kłótnię z Tomem Parkerem, tym absolutnym _kutafonem_ i Liam pojawił się znikąd, rzucając _szef naszego serwisu ma więcej wygranych GP niż ty._  
Harry śmieje się.  
— Wydaje mi się, że tam byłem. Monte Carlo w zeszłym roku?  
Louis chce od razu zaprzeczyć, ale mówiąc szczerze, nie ma zielonego pojęcia. Istnieje duża szansa, że Harry naprawdę tam był. To taka dziwna myśl, że byli w tym samym miejscu, w tym samym czasie i Louis nic nie zauważył. Że przez co najmniej dwa lata ścigali się ze sobą, mieszkali w tych samym miejscach i razem praktycznie podróżowali po świecie, ale nie byli HarrymOrazLouisem. Jakim cudem ktoś mógłby nie zauważyć Harry’ego; jego dużych oczu, szczerego uśmiechu i niedorzecznej fryzury?  
— Lou? — pyta Harry, zdezorientowany.  
Louis odkasłuje, rozdając karty.  
— Wybacz. Rozproszyła mnie wizja przyszłości, w której rozkładam cię na łopatki.  
Może myśleć ile chce o tym, jak dziwna jest ich natychmiastowa więź, jak bardzo chce się do Harry’ego dobrać, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że przebywałby w jego towarzystwie dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, siedem dni w tygodniu.  
Więc może to właśnie Louis jest idiotą.

***

Deszczowy Sepang nie jest łaskawy dla drużyny Cowella. Harry zawala czas, aby zmienić opony na suche i kończy na piątym miejscu po długim, mokrym wyścigu. Louis jest czwarty, więc przynajmniej nie dostaną wściekłych telefonów. Harry i tak czuje się chujowo.  
Problem w byciu otoczonym przez ulubionych ludzi jest taki, że nie może nikomu powiedzieć, jak okropnie się czuje. Niall obwiniłby za to swój zespół. Louis mógłby poczuć się źle z powodu wygrania. Więc Harry smuci się w samotności, dopóki po spotkaniu zespołu nie podchodzi do niego Lou. Nie mógł wybrać lepszego momentu — Harry był zirytowany sam sobą, a deszcz nie przestawał wystukiwać denerwującego rytmu na blaszanym dachu.  
— Wiesz, co jest świetne w czwartym i piątym miejscu? — pyta, odciągając Harry’ego od reszty i zamykając za nimi drzwi garażu; na zewnątrz leje jak z cebra. — Nie musimy iść na żadne, jebane konferencje prasowe.  
Harry nie czuje się przez to jakoś lepiej, ale i tak się do niego uśmiecha. Wie, że Louis musi czuć się gorzej — spadnięcie z drugiego miejsca na piąte, nie jest tak złe jak spadek z pierwszego na czwarte, a Louis czasami lubi niespodziewanie dobijać sam siebie. Ale i tak stara się jakoś Harry’ego rozchmurzyć, więc Harry może przynajmniej się uśmiechnąć.  
— No, to jest plus.  
— A gdybym powiedział ci, że Eleanor będzie nas kryła, jeśli wrócimy teraz prosto do hotelu?  
Im dłużej Harry się na niego gapi, tym bardziej widoczny jest krzywy uśmieszek Louisa.  
— Prawdopodobnie bym cię pocałował.  
Uśmieszek nie znika, a staje się za to zadziorniejszy. Louis łapie jego dłoń i bez ostrzeżenia wyciąga go na deszcz. W jednej chwili włosy lepią mu się do czoła, a kombinezon zaczyna ciążyć. Louis jedynie ściska jego dłoń mocniej i nie przestaje się uśmiechać.  
— Liam zostawił gdzieś tutaj dla nas samochód — krzyczy przez deszcz. Ten plan został przemyślany. — Sądzę, że powinniśmy wskoczyć w każdą kałużę, jaką napotkamy.  
Harry naprawdę go pocałuje. I pewnie patrzy się na niego, jakby Louis był prawdziwym słońcem, ale kto, kurwa, mógłby go za to winić? Louis jest niskim, cudownym mężczyzną w kombinezonie kierowcy, skaczącym po kałużach i włączającym w zabawę Harry’ego. Czuje, jak znamię piątego miejsca zmywa się wraz z padającym deszczem.  
I mimo wdzięczności za to wszystko, próbuje ochlapać Louisa tak samo mocno, jak on próbuje ochlapać jego. Dla kogoś mogliby wyglądać jak oszalałe pięciolatki. Harry’ego naprawdę to nie obchodzi. Przecież i tak nikt ich teraz nie widzi, a Louis prowadzi ich za garaże, kierując się jakąś wydeptaną dróżką, podczas gdy cała reszta znajduje się albo na konferencji, albo już w hotelu.  
Jednym skokiem udaje mu się zmoczyć Louisa do samego pasa i dopiero teraz Louis puszcza jego dłoń i popycha go mocno. Oczywiście, Harry potyka się i upada prosto na tyłek. Kurwa jasna, to bolało. Oczy Louisa błyszczą i natychmiast opada na kolana, kładąc obie dłonie na jego ramionach.  
— Nic ci nie jest?  
Zamiast dotknąć tyłek i sprawdzić, czy wciąż go ma, próbuje poprawić grzywkę. Nic mu to nie daje, ale czuje się lepiej. Louis zbliża się, niczym zaciekawione zwierzątko, aż znajduje się pomiędzy nogami Harry’ego i przesuwa dłonią po jego włosach.  
— Dużo lepiej niż w kasku — komentuje, mrugając do niego.  
Harry przesuwa swoje osobiste granice i robi trzy rzeczy naraz: unosi kolana, więżąc Louisa, kładzie delikatnie dłonie na jego biodrach i wychyla się. Czekając.  
To Louis wykonuje ostateczny ruch. Pocałunek składa się w większości z deszczu i głupich uśmiechów, ale nie jest nie satysfakcjonujący. Harry cieszy się, będąc tak blisko Louisa.  
I również to Louis wszystko przerywa. Harry otwiera szybko oczy i przygryza wargę, by w jakiś sposób zatrzymać odczucie. Louis jedynie uśmiecha się z fałszywą skromnością, jakby przypomniał sobie niesamowity kawał, a może fryzura Harry’ego jest jednak tak okropna, jak mu się wydaje. Wstaje z gracją, której Harry nigdy nie opanuje i wyciąga dłoń, by mu pomóc. Nie przestaje również rozglądać się na wszystkie strony, sprawdzając, czy nikogo nie ma w pobliżu.  
Więc Louis nie wydaje się zbyt przerażony rozwojem akcji. Harry myśli o tym, kiedy wsiadają do samochodu i trzepią włosami niczym mokre psy; myśli o tym, kiedy czekają na windę, a dużo suchsi i czystsi ludzie posyłają im krzywe spojrzenia. Przypomina sobie o tym, gdy zdejmuje buty i kombinezon.  
W zasadzie, Harry musi myśleć o przyjemnym uśmiechu Louisa w każdej sekundzie, w której Louis go nie całuje.  
— Dobra — mówi w końcu Louis, uznając najwyraźniej, że najlepszą chwilą do podjęcia tematu będzie moment, gdy Harry bierze gorący prysznic. — Jak się czujesz?  
— W porządku? — odpowiada Harry, przemywając oczy z szamponu. — Myję się?  
— Hej, miałem zapytać, podkradłeś szampon z australijskiego hotelu, czy przywiozłeś z domu własny?  
— Uch, zawsze przywożę trochę z domu.  
— Och. Dlaczego?  
Harry wzrusza ramionami, a potem przypomina sobie, że Louis nie widzi go przez zasłonę.  
— Nie wiem, lubię ładnie pachnieć. W walizce mam również zapachowe świeczki.  
— No tak.  
— Znalazłeś je?  
— Nie, chodziło mi o to, że ładnie pachniesz. Trochę owocowo, ale męsko — zapewnia go Louis.  
Harry zatrzymuje się z palcami wciąż we włosach.  
— Dokładnie tak jest napisane na butelce.  
Louis parska.  
— Dupku… okej, zbaczam z tematu, a muszę coś powiedzieć. Skończyłeś już?  
— Hmm, no nie wiem, nie nałożyłem jeszcze maseczki i muszę zdjąć z włosów siatkę, więc…  
— Och, Boże, po prostu wyjdę.   
Harry czeka na kliknięcie zamykanych drzwi zanim zakręca wodę i wychodzi spod prysznica. Owija ręcznik wokół pasa i w ogóle nie patrzy w lustro. Louis naprawdę brzmiał poważnie.  
Znajduje go rozłożonego na jego łóżku, splatającego palce razem. Uporczywie nie patrzącego na Harry’ego. Harry po prostu go ignoruje i pochyla się nad swoją walizką, szukając czystej bielizny. Louis dosłownie klnie. Podejmuje rozmowę dopiero, gdy Harry naciąga na siebie bokserki i siada w nogach łóżkach.  
Louis podsuwa się bliżej.  
— Wolisz najpierw usłyszeć dobrą, czy złą wiadomość?  
Harry jak zwykle czuje się zagubiony.  
— Dobrą, tak myślę.  
Harry kompletnie się gubi, kiedy Louis wychyla się i znów go całuje. Jednak nauczył się nie zadawać pytań i płynąć z falą. Kładzie jedną dłoń na ostro zarysowanej szczęce Louisa, a drugą wsuwa w jego włosy, przesuwając językiem po wargach, póki ich nie uchyla. Louis jęczy cichutko, gdy ich języki się dotykają i jakby wtapia się w ciało Harry’ego, który sapie i lekko unosi głowę w górę. Louis rozumie przekaz, ssąc jego język i podsuwając się, aż znajduje się prawie na kolanach Harry’ego.  
Myśli _to jest to_. Myśli _co my, kurwa, robimy_. Całują się dopóki Harry nie zaczyna drżeć z zima, a jego usta są opuchnięte i pogryzione. Louis oddycha ciężko, śmiejąc się prawie na wydechu. Harry nie przestaje pocierać ich nosów o siebie i stykać czół, niezbyt gotów na zerwanie tej bliskości. Louis skomle i uderza lekko w jego pierś, ale nie odsuwa się. Harry wciąż ma zamknięte oczy i rozmyśla nad głupotą, którą byłoby pocałowanie jego policzka, kiedy Louis przypomina mu:  
— Zła wiadomość.  
— Jasne — mówi Harry, przesuwając kłykciami po jego opalonych plecach.  
— To nie może się dziać. Zwłaszcza nie na zewnątrz. Przepraszam, ale po prostu nie mogę. Wiem, że to ja zacząłem, ale. Przepraszam. — Naprawdę brzmi na zasmuconego, więc Harry ignoruje nagłe zimno i całuje go w policzek.  
— Hej, rozumiem — zapewnia. — Znaczy, nie do końca, ale nie chcę sprawiać ci jakichkolwiek trudności.  
Poczucie uśmiechu Louisa jest naprawdę czymś. Harry nachyla się po kolejny pocałunek, ale tym razem lekki; wciąż jeszcze nie otwiera oczu.  
— Myślisz, że możemy razem spędzić ten weekend? — pyta Louis nagle.  
— W sensie, zostać w Malezji? — Harry ignoruje ciepło wypełniające jego żołądek.  
— Taa, naprawdę dobrze się ostatnio bawiłem, a pogoda podobno ma się poprawić. No i nie wiem. Jeśli uważasz, że nie będzie tak źle.  
 _Co, nie całowanie cię?_  
— Okej, dobra. Będzie miło. Nie śpieszy mi się.  
Louis tak jakby opada, trzymając Harry’ego w uścisku, który nie powinien mieć miejsca, kiedy Harry jest praktycznie nagi, ale nieważne. Harry również go przytula. Nie ma pośpiechu.  
Pierwszy dzień wciąż jest burzliwy, więc wszyscy schodzą się do pokoju Liama i Zayna, aby zniszczyć minibarek i oglądać filmy. Mają kłopoty z wyborem — Liam chce film o super bohaterach, Harry głosuje za komedią romantyczną, Niall i Louis chcą komedię sensacyjną, a Zayn głównie śpi.  
Louis próbuje go obudzić, ale Liam wskakuje na łóżko, żeby go ochronić.  
— Przestań, spędził całą noc rozmawiając z Perrie.  
— Aww, to jego mama? — pyta Harry, próbując podłączyć swój laptop do hotelowego telewizora i przegapia przerażone spojrzenie wszystkich (przytomnych) osób w pokoju.  
— Nie, jego narzeczona — odpowiada Niall.  
Harry wygląda zza telewizora i zdezorientowany spogląda na Liama. Na szczęście dostrzega Louisa, przesuwającego wyraźnie dłonią po gardle, zanim udaje mu się palnąć coś o tym, że był pewien, że Liam i Zayn są parą.  
— Spoko — mówi i wraca do zabawy z kablami. Dwóch mechaników w pokoju i nikt nie zaoferuje pomocy. Jest otoczony ludźmi, którzy pragną, żeby śmiertelnie poraził się prądem. — W takim razie może obejrzymy coś cichego, bez żadnych eksplozji, żeby mu nie przeszkadzać.  
Liam krzywi się.  
— Wiecie co byłoby zabawne? — pyta nagle Niall.  
— Nie mam zamiaru przechodzić jeszcze raz przez „Boski chillout” — mówi od razu Harry.  
— Nie, co powiecie na „Demona prędkości”?  
Louis parska.  
— Czy oglądanie filmu o wyścigach nie jest trochę banalne?  
— Nie wiem, ale film jest zajebisty, a wszyscy potrzebujemy teraz trochę humoru. I założę się, że modele oglądają w wolnym czasie Zoolandera. Zayn mi powiedział.  
— Więc naprawdę jest kosmicznym robotem-modelem? — pyta Harry.  
— Co? — Liam patrzy na niego dziwnie.  
— Razem z Harrym mamy taką teorię… — zaczyna Louis, głaszcząc Zayna po włosach, ale przerywa. — Nieważne.  
— Jasne. A słyszeliście, że Thor robi film o wyścigach? — pyta Liam.  
— Serio? O kim?  
— Jamesie Huntcie.  
— O Huntcie - Srancie? — pyta Niall. — Czy to nie jemu cały czas stał i ścigał się narajany?  
Harry nie jest tego pewien, ale najbezpieczniejszą opcją zawsze będzie nie zgodzenie się z Niallem.   
— Wydaje mi się, że to byłeś ty, stary.  
— Hej, kiedy wygrałem swe pierwsze GP…  
— _Co?_ — przerywa im Louis, przeskakując z łóżka Zayna, na posłanie Liama, gdzie właśnie leży Irlandczyk. — Kiedy ty co?  
— Nie wiedziałeś, że Nialler kiedyś się ścigał? — pyta Harry.  
Louis otwiera komicznie usta.  
— Robicie sobie, kurwa, ze mnie jaja?  
— Niee, stary, to prawda — zapewnia go Liam. — Trzy lata temu, pamiętasz The Craic?  
Oczy Louis rozszerzają się jeszcze bardziej.  
— Masz na myśli idiotę z imieniem, którego nikt nie potrafił wymówić? Był największym kierowcą jakie miało Ferrari zanim…  
— H mnie przebił, fakt — zgadza się Niall. Niall i tak nie jest fizycznie zdolny do chowania urazy.  
— Ale on zniknął! Ty… nie wierzę. — Louis wygląda, jakby miał za chwilę zamiar sprawdzić, czy Niall na pewno nie jest duchem.  
Irlandczyk śmieje się głośno.  
— Prawdziwy z ciebie dupek, Tommo.  
— Czy nie prowadziłeś tego programu na Radio 1? Och, Boże, przypominam sobie, nazywał się _What’s Craicing_ , co nie?  
— Przez jakąś chwilę, no.  
— Leciał przez _rok_ , uwielbiałem cię. Gdyby był w telewizji, rozpoznałbym cię, przysięgam. Jakim, kurwa, cudem zostałeś mechanikiem?  
Niall wzrusza ramionami.  
— Chyba znudziły mi się wyścigi. Cała ta praca. Staram się bardziej relaksować, ale nadal kocham samochody i Harry’ego, więc tak jakoś wyszło.  
Louis spogląda na Harry’ego i jego mina łagodnieje widocznie, więc Harry znów chowa się za telewizorem. Po męczącej próbie pozbycia się jakichkolwiek oznak uczuć do Louisa i Nialla, odzywa się Liam:  
— Wszystko jest już połączone od jakichś pięciu minut, Hazza.  
— Więc dlaczego nikt nic nie powiedział, do cholery? — sapie, zabierając swój laptop i idąc z nim do łóżka Liama. Bez żadnego zawahania, Louis skopuje stamtąd Nialla, żeby Harry mógł się przytulić. Niall nawet nie mruga i wykorzystując sytuację, podsuwa się bliżej mini baru i wyciąga piwa. Harry jest całkiem zadowolony.  
Kończy się tym, że jednak oglądają „Demona Prędkości” na Netflixie, a potem „Legendę telewizji” (który to film Louis najwyraźniej zna na pamięć). Potem rozważają ruszenie się w końcu, ale na zewnątrz wciąż pada i nikt nie chce budzić Śpiącej Królewny leżącej obok Liama, więc włączają „Thora”. Przgłosowują wybór Harry’ego — „To właśnie miłość”.  
Kiedy budzi się Zayn, Liam gładzi go po włosach, Harry i Louis leżą stopieni w jedną całość, a Niall jest skulony w nogach łóżka ze swoją piątą butelką Guinnesa.  
— Czy my oglądamy „Grease”? — pyta niewyraźnie.  
Harry spogląda na niego i unosi w górę kciuk.  
— Tell me about it, stud.  
— Och mój Boże — stwierdza Zayn, najwyraźniej poddając się w walce z utrzymaniem głowy w górze, bo wciska twarz w koszulkę Liama. — Dalej pada?  
— Niee, przestało kilka godzin temu — odpowiada Liam, obejmując go.  
— Więc dzisiaj się lenimy?  
— Czy wyczuwam nutkę krytyki? — wtrąca Louis, unosząc głowę z piersi Harry’ego. — Ponieważ, jeśli masz z tym problem, możesz odejść z zespołu.  
Zayn mamrocze coś, co kończy się „chce ktoś zapalić?”, a prawdopodobnie zaczęło się od „zamknij się, debilu”.  
— Pójdę z tobą — mówi natychmiast Liam. — Tej dwójki nic nie rozdzieli, a łom zostawiłem w garażu.  
— Ogarnij się — odpiera Louis, pokazując mu środkowy palec.  
— Możecie pozamykać, kurwa, japy, zbliża się scena z kociakiem, czuję to! — krzyczy nagle Niall.  
Zayn czochra jego włosy, gdy przechodzi nad nim, aby wyjść na balkon. Do pokoju natychmiast wlatuje wilgotne powietrze i Louis instynktownie wciska się mocniej w objęcia Harry’ego i pociera głową o jego nagie ramię. Harry chce go tylko ściskać przez całą wieczność.  
Ale chodzi o to, że czuje na sobie spojrzenie Zayna. I wie, że Niall uważa, że ich dwójka nie przestaje się pieprzyć (odkąd pytał go o to nieprzerwanie i nieprzerwanie ignorował jego odpowiedzi), ale nie ma pojęcia, co Liam i Zayn sądzą o ich przyjaźni.  
Wystukuje palcami rytm na plecach Louisa i uśmiecha się, gdy ten mruczy zadowolony. Czeka, aż na ekranie pojawi się Sandy, rozpraszając Nialla, zanim mruczy mu do ucha.  
— Wydaje mi się, że Zayn niezbyt mnie lubi.  
— Przestań — mówi Louis, klepiąc jego ramię. — Pod tymi ostrymi kośćmi policzkowymi skrywa się mięciutka pianka.  
— Tak, ale on ze mną… nie rozmawia?  
— Musi się do ciebie przekonać.  
Harry nie chce brzmieć, jakby się o to dąsał, ale męczyło go to od dłuższego czasu.  
— Do Nialla przekonał się bardzo szybko.  
— Dlatego, że Louis nie ma ochoty na mojego słodkiego kutasa — odzywa się Niall.  
Louis nie jest na tyle długi, żeby kopnąć Irlandczyka w głowę, ale Harry wie, że tego chce, więc robi to za niego. Potem przybija z Harrym piątkę, gdy Niall się zapluwa.  
— Po prostu jest opiekuńczy, ale wie, że jesteś spoko. Szybko ci zaufa, jakby inaczej? Jesteś taki nieszkodliwy i _słodki_ — dodaje niedorzecznie dziecinnym głosem, unosząc się na łokciach tylko po to, by obsypać jego twarz pocałunkami.  
Było to oczywiście próbą zamaskowania faktu, że ręce wsuwa pod jego pachy, aby zacząć go łaskotać. Harry podskakuje tak mocno, że praktycznie pozbawia Nialla głowy, a potem kładzie się na Louisie, wciskając go w materac.  
Właśnie wtedy wracają Liam i Zayn, natychmiast wskakując na łóżko, aby naprawdę zmiażdżyć Louisa. Mija jakieś dwie sekundy i dołącza do nich Niall. Staczają się dopiero wtedy, gdy Lou zaczyna sapać o litość i uderzać pięściami w ramiona Liama, grożąc, że znów zdemoluje samochody.  
Razem oglądają resztę filmu, leżąc razem na łóżku Liama. Robią tak głównie po to, aby utrzymać ciepło przy otwartych drzwiach balkonowych. Jest świetnie.  
Okazja, aby ocieplić stosunki z Zaynem nadarza się trzy dni później. Nie to, że Harry desperacko potrzebuje aprobaty, on jest po prostu przyjacielski i… chce aprobaty Zayna. Nieważne.  
Jest czwartek, a pogoda na tyle ładna, że mogą wyjść na zewnątrz, pozwiedzać. Skoro są tutaj przez dwa tygodnie, Harry ładnie prosi recepcjonistę, aby zrobił im listę głównych atrakcji. Doszli do wniosku, że akwaria i świątynie zaliczą w pochmurne dni, więc najpierw udają się MIBL (Malezyjskiego Instytutu Badania Lasów; nie, żeby miał poinformować o tym Louisa czy Nialla).  
To właściwie las tropikalny znajdujący się jakieś czterdzieści minut drogi od centrum miasta i jest absolutnie niesamowity. Na dobry początek zaczynają od Ogrodów Botanicznych Kepong. Harry zajmuje się robieniem zdjęć wszystkiemu i wrzucaniem ich na Instagrama, podczas gdy Louis próbuje przeczytać nazwy roślin z plakietek. Niall już po dwudziestu minutach ogłasza, że jest znudzony i robią sobie przerwę na kanapki.  
Miejsca piknikowe znajdują się na końcu głównej drogi, gdzie jedzą, rozmawiają i rozglądają się wokół. Niall ma nadal jeszcze pełne usta, gdy Louis ogłasza, że idzie dalej.  
— Dokąd? — pyta Zayn.  
— Powinno tu być sporo szlaków krajobrazowych. Ja i Payno pójdziemy na wędrówkę po dżungli.  
— Pójdziemy? — pyta Liam zaskoczony.  
— Tak, stary! — krzyczy Lou, klaszcząc w dłonie i napinając bicepsy. Harry powinien spalić wszystkie podkoszulki w jego walizce.  
Liam zastanawia się, a potem wzrusza ramionami i wstaje.  
— Chyba tak. Spróbuj nadążyć, Tommo, chyba, że znów chcesz skończyć na czwartym miejscu.  
Ścigają się ze sobą, a Harry tylko potrząsa głową i kontynuuje przeglądanie zdjęć na telefonie. Zayn odkasłuje.  
— Cóż, ja pójdę znaleźć jakiejś miejsce, żeby zapalić, gdzie nikt nie będzie na mnie dziwnie patrzył.  
Harry natychmiast się ożywia.  
— Pójdę z tobą. W porządku, Nialler?  
Niall nawet nie odpowiada, zbyt zajęty jedzeniem. Harry i Zayn ruszają w przypadkowym kierunku, który okazuje się prowadzić do ładnego wodospadu. Harry natychmiast zdejmuje buty i wsuwa nogi do lodowatej wody. Zayn patrzy na niego uważnie, a potem siada na kamieniu obok i wyciąga paczkę.  
— Nie jest tak zimna — kłamie Harry. — Nie lubisz wody?  
Zayn mruczy z papierosem w ustach.  
— Nie umiem pływać.  
— Wydaje mi się, że w Anglii nie musisz.  
Zayn śmieje się, wydmuchując dym.  
— Żartujesz sobie, nie miałem nawet paszportu dopóki Louis nie zaczął sobie wmawiać, że może zostać profesjonalnym rajdowcem.  
Harry uśmiecha się.  
— Serio?  
— Pewnie. Tak naprawdę wcale go tak bardzo nie lubię; był tylko moim biletem wyjazdowym z Bradford.  
To żart, którego by nie powiedział komuś, kogo by chociaż odrobinę nie lubił, uznaje Harry. To dobry znak.  
— Domyśliłem się. Myślałeś kiedyś o tym, żeby samemu się ścigać?  
Zayn wydaje się być lekko zaskoczony, że Harry odsunął temat rozmowy od Louisa, ale odpowiada z łatwością:  
— Moja mama by mnie wydziedziczyła. — Harry parska i ochlapuje wodą stopy Zayna. Zayn szturcha go w ramię. Bardzo przyjacielsko. — Bycie mechanikiem wydawało się praktycznym podejście, gdy dorastałem — kontynuuje. — Po prostu… zrobiłem się w tym dobry, zacząłem naprawiać auta w mieście. To najbliższe do bycia artystą, wiesz?  
— Więc Jeanne to takie twoje dzieło sztuki? — pyta Harry.  
Musiała to być dobra rzecz do powiedzenia, ponieważ Zayn uśmiecha się szeroko. On serio jest kosmicznym robotem. Harry rozważa wejście pod wodospad.  
A potem Zayn zaczyna _mówić_ :  
— Dokładnie. Nikt nie wie, że to ja zaprojektowałem jej wygląd, ale dzięki temu auto jest tak rozpoznawalne, że tak jakby _błyszczy_ z ekranu. I wiem, że projekt puszki Pepsi i numeru jest gówniany, ale jest mój, co nie? Nawet podczas chujowego sezonu Louisa, był jakimś pocieszeniem.  
Harry nigdy nie widział tak zaangażowanego Zayna.   
— Tak, jest świetne — stwierdza szybko. — I ludzie serio o tym mówią. — Zayn znów uśmiecha się szeroko i poprawia czapkę, jakby był zażenowany. To tak niesamowite, że Harry musi kontynuować: — Nie wiem, czy Niall ci o tym mówił, ale zanim zdecydowaliśmy o dołączeniu do zespołu, oglądaliśmy wyścigi, a on wskazał na samochód Lou i oznajmił „wyjebane auto, chcę pracować w tym garażu”. Niall potrzebuje trzech dni, żeby wybrać trampki, a do wybrania Cowella wystarczyła sekunda.  
Zayn śmieje się cicho.  
— To niedorzeczne, stary.  
— Poza tym to dość niepraktyczne, bycie w załodze. Jesteś w podróży przez większość roku, a życie Louisa jest w twoich rękach. Jesteś całkiem niesamowity. — Harry nie przestaje się uśmiechać, dopóki Zayn nie mięknie jak masło na słońcu.  
— Próbujesz mnie poderwać, czy co?  
Harry przewraca oczami.  
— Upewniam się tylko, że czujesz się doceniany.  
Nie chodzi tutaj o jego chroniczną potrzebę zadowalania ludzi. Zayn może nie powiedział za wiele, ale otworzył się przed nim na tematy, które są dla niego ważne i Harry potrafi to docenić.  
— Cóż, nie przemęczaj się, nadal jesteśmy konkurencją — stwierdza Zayn, ale jego uśmiech ma w sobie zadziorność, gdy przyciąga Harry’ego do siebie.  
Harry w ogóle z tym nie walczy, zbyt podekscytowany osiągnięciem tego poziomu kumpelstwa.  
Kiedy Zayn wyciąga drugiego papierosa, Harry zastanawia się, czy powinni iść poszukać Louisa i Liama.  
— Żeby się upewnić, czy nie zjadł ich jakiś niedźwiedź, czy coś.  
— Zaufaj mi, to jedyny powód, dla którego wyszedłem z pokoju — mówi Zayn. — Zakładam, że mamy jakieś pięć minut zanim sami wrócą.  
— Serio?  
— Louis jest takim idiotą, że wybierze najbardziej strome wzgórze do wspinaczki, co daje jakiś kwadrans zanim natrafią na wiszący most. W chwili, gdy go zobaczą, wrócą tutaj, żeby nas przekonać, żebyśmy poszli ryzykować życie, chodząc po tym kurewstwie. Więc zostało nam jeszcze jakieś pięć minut.  
Harry tylko na niego mruga.  
— Dużo słyszysz, gdy udajesz, że śpisz, co?  
Zayn uśmiecha się krzywo.  
— Wydaje mi się, że słyszę, jak Lou mówi „cholera, Liam, musimy wrócić, Harry będzie chciał zrobić zdjęcie na Instagrama”.  
— Bardzo możliwe. Pójdziesz z nami?  
Zayn mruczy.  
— Wyciągnę kartę palacza i będę nalegał na wybranie dłuższej drogi. Ale przejdę się po moście.  
Wtedy Harry rozumie.  
— Jesteś dokładnie taki sam, jak oni.  
— Właściwie tak. Mam wrażenie, że również muszę udowodnić swoją męskość, po tym, jak spędziłeś dwadzieścia minut mocząc nogi w basenie pijawek.  
Harry błyskawicznie wyskakuje z wody, sprawdzając stopy, podczas gdy Zayn śmieje się histerycznie. Harry przypomina sobie, że pijawki pojawiają się po deszczowych nocach i wie, że nie są groźne, ale jego nogi wyglądają okropnie, a Zayn nie przestaje się śmiać.  
Kiedy ma pewność, że na jego ciele nie ma żadnej pijawki, uderza go mocno w ramię.  
— Myliłem się, jesteś nawet _gorszy_ od nich.  
Wciąż się śmiejąc, Zayn podaje mu swój skórzany płaszcz do wytarcia nóg. Co jest chore na jakieś dwadzieścia różnych sposobów. Harry nie przyjmuje go, a Zayn wzrusza ramionami.  
— Słuchaj, um, sorry za bycie kutasem.  
Harry wciąż sprawdza wodę, odpowiadając:  
— W porządku, kto by nie wykorzystał numeru z pijawkami.  
— Nie, chodzi mi raczej o wszystko. Zachowywałem się trochę jak kutas.  
— Och. — Harry unosi na niego wzrok; Zayn wygląda na zawstydzonego. — Um, nie szkodzi.  
— Trochę szkodzi, ale już przestanę.  
Harry nie spodziewał się wyjaśnienia, więc nie czuje się zawiedziony, gdy go nie dostaje. Poprawia grzywkę i zakłada skarpetki.  
— Byłoby miło.  
Obaj wstają, kiedy słyszą krzyki dobiegające z miejsca piknikowego.  
— Jebany most? Wiecie, jakie to niebezpiecznie?  
Harry musi pokłonić się przed mądrością Zayna. Wracają i widzą, jak Niall piorunuje Louisa i Liama wzrokiem. Gdy Lou tylko zauważa Harry’ego, jego oczy zaczynają błyszczeć i znajduje się przy nim, chwytając go, zanim Harry ma szansę mrugnąć.  
— Harold pójdzie na most, prawda? Chce zrobić dużo zdjęć!  
Niall patrzy na niego zdradzonym wzrokiem, a Harry może jedynie uśmiechnąć się do niego.  
— Będzie fajnie, Ni. To bezpieczniejsze niż jazda samochodem z prędkością trzystu trzydziestu kilometrów na godzinę.  
Niall jęczy, jak zawsze, gdy Harry zrobi sobie nowy tatuaż, albo powie coś idiotycznego, ale wstaje i zbiera swoje rzeczy.  
Tak, jak obiecał Zayn, wybierają dłuższą drogę. Idzie przy Harrym i rozmawiają o muzyce i filmach przez większość drogi. Louis nie przestaje zerkać w tył i posyłać Harry’emu uniesionych w górę kciuków, które zamieniają się magicznie w W za każdym razem, gdy patrzy na niego Zayn. Harry jedynie uśmiecha się słodko.  
Przy moście okazuje się, że mogą znajdować się na nim maksymalnie cztery osoby na raz. Louis natychmiast stwierdza, że poświęci się, idąc tempem Harry’ego, aby upewnić się, że ten się nie potknie i nie spadnie do dżungli. Nikt nawet nie mruga — z ich piątki, Harry ma jakieś pięćset procent szans na zostanie Tarzanem.  
Liam, Niall i Zayn idą pierwsi, Louis i Harry wkrótce za nimi.  
Co zaskakujące, Louis nie zaczyna o nic wypytywać, dopóki nie dochodzą do pierwszego punktu obserwacyjnego. Może to przez mrożący krew w żyłach spacer po malutkim moście. Może dorósł odrobinę.  
W każdym razie Harry zrobił już dziesięć zdjęć, gdy Louis w końcu się odzywa:  
— Więc widziałem, że gadałeś z Zaynem.  
— No i? — pyta Harry.  
— Nie bądź dupkiem. Między wami wszystko okej?  
— Tak, jest spoko.  
Louis się waha. Znaczy, czeka do następnego punktu, aby znów zacząć temat.  
— Czy on… Co ci powiedział?  
Harry spogląda na niego tak szybko, że prawie upuszcza telefon.  
— Nic. Serio.  
Louis przez pół sekundy wygląda jakby kamień spadł mu z serca.  
— Okej. Więc co powiesz na tę dżunglę?  
To w ogóle nie było subtelne, ale Harry tego nie komentuje. Idzie tylko na tyle wolno, że Louis za nim nadąża, a potem zatrzymuje się nagle i obaj stoją pośrodku mostu. Chociaż raz Louis nic nie mówi. Obaj cieszą się unoszeniem nad dzikim lasem.  
Paleta zieleni jest niesamowita, rośliny są duże i małe, a wilgotność wyczuwalna w powietrzu. Jeśli przebywanie w małym, wyścigowym aucie sprawia, że czuje się jak olbrzym, teraz ma wrażenie, że jest bardzo mały. Louis chwyta jego dłoń i wychyla się niebezpiecznie, sapiąc.  
— To zajebiste.  
Harry całkowicie się zgadza.  
— Zróbmy sobie zdjęcie.  
Louis spogląda na niego z uniesioną brwią.  
— Wrzucisz je gdzieś?  
— Zdjęcie z moim śmiertelnym wrogiem? Oczywiście, że nie.  
Louis uśmiecha się tak szeroko, że w kącikach oczu robią mu się zmarszczki, i przyciska się do Harry’ego, kiedy ten wyciąga ramię, aby zrobić zdjęcie. Wysyła je sobie na maila, a potem usuwa dla bezpieczeństwa z telefonu. Potem całuje skroń Louisa, również dla bezpieczeństwa. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział (i poprzedni, w zasadzie, tyle że zapomniałam go wrzucić na ao3, lmao) jest ostatnim, jaki przetłumaczyłam.  
> Tłumaczenie na pewno zostanie dokończone i nie powinno być już takich przerw, ponieważ odnoszę wrażenie, że moja dziewczyna mnie zabije, jeśli każę jej jeszcze dłużej czekać na Metę.  
> Dziękuję za kudosy i bookmarki i jeszcze raz przepraszam za zamieszanie z rozdziałami!

Mija miesiąc zanim Louis zdaje sobie sprawę, że stworzyli swego rodzaju gang. Nie ten twardy, czy fajny rodzaj gangu, o którym mógłby zarapować Kanye, ale raczej zależny od siebie miot kociąt. Co jest w zasadzie nieco żenujące, mimo że wcześniej pojawiły się już pewne znaki. Jak wtedy, gdy Zayn miał polecieć do Perrie przed rozpoczęciem Grand Prix w Chinach i potrzebował godziny na pożegnanie się z Liamem i kolejnej, żeby pożegnać się z Niallem. Kiedy wrócił, wszyscy byli tak podekscytowani, że spali w tym samym pokoju, a Harry wygolił imię swojego samochodu we włosach na jego nodze.  
Kiedy Liam i Louis się nudzili i zaczęli pisać głupawą piosenkę, nagle pojawił się Niall z gitarą oraz Harrym przy boku, który zaśpiewał wszystko razem z Zaynem. Teraz Louis ma w swoim telefonie plik z nazwą „to nie jest metafora na małego penisa.aac”.  
Kiedy Harry jako jedyny chciał pójść do Wielkiego Teatru w Szanghaju, a i tak dwadzieścia cztery godziny później siedzieli tam całą piątką, oglądając jakiś chiński musical, śmiertelnie znudzeni. (W większości. Niall śmiał się dziko, Harry był nieludzko szczęśliwy, a Louis po prostu gapił się na Harry’ego.)  
Jednak dopiero w Sakhir dociera do niego wszystko, ponieważ wskazówki są już zbyt oczywiste, aby mógł je dalej ignorować w piaskowym Bahrajn. Ma nawet listę na swoim telefonie:

_1\. NIALL zasugerował kemping i wszyscy się zgodzili  
2\. ZAYN WYSZEDŁ Z POKOJU??  
3\. Zayn zarejestrował nas w rodzinnej lokacji — CZY JESTEŚMY RODZINĄ?  
4\. nikt nie uwierzy, że jesteśmy kumplami zayn zmienił lokalizację na „publiczną”  
5\. Liam sugerował się wskazówkami harry’ego przy budowaniu namiotu  
6\. ZŁY POMY_

W tym momencie Louis musiał odłożyć swój telefon, ponieważ namiot się zawalił. Sapnął, wstał, wytrzepał piasek ze swoich szortów i powiedział:  
— Dobra, chłopcy, pozwólcie Tommo się tym zająć.  
Harry wyglądał, jakby chciał zaprotestować, ale Liam uciszył go; wypiął biodro i spojrzał na Louisa wyzywająco. Musiał w jakiś sposób zauroczyć go tym spojrzeniem, ponieważ nie ma innego wyjaśnienia na to, że Louis zjebał rozkładanie namiotu jeszcze bardziej i skończył zakopany pod całym materiałem.  
— Może niech ktoś poprosi Zayna, żeby poszukał kogoś do pomocy? — podsuwa Harry, szturchając butem nogę Louisa, która jest jedyną widoczną częścią ciała.  
— Zayn spierdolił stąd kilka minut temu — odzywa się Niall.  
Louis zamyka oczy i po prostu gotuje się przez chwilę pod zawalonym namiotem. Śmierdzi tutaj okropnie, ale rozkładanie go przez pięć minut było wyczerpujące. Uśmiecha się, kiedy słyszy głos Liama:  
— Rozstawię drugi namiot, a wy nie ważcie się mi, kurwa, wchodzić w drogę.  
Nagle dociera do niego coś jeszcze — ktoś zaczyna podnosić rurki zawalonego namiotu. Kiedy Louis otwiera jedno oko, widzi Harry’ego, który szczerzy się do niego z wejścia. Nic nie mówi — jedynie poklepuje miejsce obok siebie. Chłopak musi unieść materiał, żeby móc do niego podpełznąć, ale w końcu udaje mu się położyć. Kijki upadły w taki sposób, że materiał znajduje się jakiś metr nad nimi, więc przynajmniej mogą tutaj oddychać.  
— Kemping chyba nie jest moim konikiem — wyznaje Louis ponuro.  
Harry sapie.  
— Czy ty właśnie przyznałeś się do słabości?  
— Oj. Nadal boli mnie fakt, że mnie wczoraj pokonałeś.  
Harry szturcha jego ramię, szczerząc się, jakby wiedział, że Louis żartuje i cholera — tak właśnie jest. Mimo że Harry wyprzedził go o 9.2 sekundy, Louis fizycznie nie może się zmusić, żeby być na niego złym. On jest po prostu. Taki puchaty. Podczas wywiadu, jaki dali po wyścigu, rozegrali całą tę akcję z „niech ci sodówka nie uderzy do głowy”, ale później natychmiast zniknęli razem w swoim pokoju hotelowym, gdzie Louis nawet dość entuzjastycznie pogratulował Harry’emu pocałunkiem.  
To też jest coś, co dzieje się dość często. Louis nagradza samego siebie za nie pieprzenie Harry’ego, całowaniem go. Tak, wie, że to destrukcyjne zachowanie, ale chłopak pokonał go dzięki swoim inteligentnym wyborom w czasie jazdy, podczas gdy Louis rzucił się w pogoń za liderem Red Bulla, więc nie będzie o sobie zakładał, że jest jakoś strasznie bystry.  
(Przegrana boli, oczywiście, że tak; Louis z pierwszej ręki wie, jak łatwo jest upaść na samo dno. Ale to _Harry_ — lśniący, rozbrajający, uroczy Harry, który zawsze gratuluje Louisowi wygranych. Który być może dostał odgórne polecenie, aby go nie wyprzedzać. Który wygląda dobrze, gdy wygrywa. Louis jedynie upomina się, że to dopiero czwarty wyścig i nikt go nie wyrzuci. Upomina się również, aby nie wypieprzyć Harry’ego na podium. Codziennie.)  
— Oczywiście — mówi Harry i znów go szturcha, tym razem głową, więc jego bandana zsuwa się z włosów; jego loki są pokręcone i śliczne.  
Louis wzdycha i przekręca się lekko, żeby móc połaskotać go w nos i pogłaskać po głowie, tak jak lubi. Właśnie wtedy dociera do niego, że Harry Styles to gigantyczny kociak.  
Stąd właśnie porównanie do współzależnego kociego miotu.  
— Zauważyłeś, że jesteśmy jak miot kociąt? — pyta.  
Harry przestaje wydawać z siebie miękkie, kocie odgłosy na tyle długo, aby odpowiedzieć:  
— Myślałem raczej, że jak wataha.  
— Wilków? — pyta Louis, spoglądając na Harry’ego z ciekawością i zabierając dłoń.  
Chłopak niecierpliwie lgnie do jego dłoni, dopóki Louis znów nie zaczyna go głaskać. Potem szczerzy się szeroko i mruga zalotnie oczami. Jest naprawdę piękny, jak na kogoś, kto czasami wygląda jak kot.  
— Nie, wilkołaków.  
Louis mruczy, myśląc.  
— To by wyjaśniało dlaczego Liam zwiększył masę mięśni o jakieś siedemset procent w przeciągu roku.  
— I dlaczego Zayn ma czasem takie dziwne humory — dodaje Harry. — Jak myślisz, gdzie uciekł?  
— Nie mam pojęcia. Nie sądziłem, że w ogóle będzie chciał tu przyjechać.  
— Cóż, Niall nie mógłby zrobić tego sam.  
W umyśle Louisa pojawia się kolejna, alarmująco straszna, myśl.  
— Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem, żeby Niall robił cokolwiek samemu. Czy on w ogóle istnieje?  
— Nigdy się tego nie dowiemy. Może po prostu go sobie wyobraziłem. Byłoby cholernie dziwnie, co nie?  
— Nie dziwniejsze niż myśl, że mógłby być małym przyjacielskim wróżkiem, który nie lubi być sam. Jest jak taki anty-Zayn.  
Harry wybucha śmiechem.  
— Nie bądź głupi, obaj są słodziakami. Lubię to, że lubią się nawzajem. Lubię naszą watahę, wiesz?  
Louis kiwa głową.  
Harry patrzy na niego, jakby coś knuł, a potem:  
— _Ain’t nobody messing with…_ (1)  
— Och, mój Boże, nie, nie waż się rapować, Haroldzie, jeden raz to i tak za dużo.  
Harry wydyma usta — swoje nienaturalnie różowe i pełna usta — i Louis ma wrażenie, że to on jest tym, który kogoś sobie wyobraził. Może Harry nie zauważy tego, jak Louis gapi się na jego usta. Może chłopak nie zobaczy tego epickiego obciągania, jakie dzieje się w jego głowie.  
_Nie._ Jeśli potrafi trzymać się zasady z zerowym pieprzeniem, to może wytrwać przy zasadzie z jednym pocałunkiem w tygodniu.  
— Myślisz, że Liam rozstawił już namiot?  
— Żartujesz sobie, pewnie ma tam nawet kablówkę.  
Louis parska.  
— Chcesz iść sprawdzić?  
Harry mruga na niego ślicznie kilka razy, a potem mówi powoli:  
— Nie szczególnie.  
Ten mały gnojek ma czelność oblizać usta. Pod namiotem jest tak ciemno, nikt by się nie dowiedział, prawda?  
— Czy mogę…  
— Yo, Tommo, gdzie… _czy ty dalej leżysz pod tym namiotem?_ — woła Liam, zaskakując tym Louisa na tyle, że ciągnie za loki Harry’ego.  
Harry wydaje z siebie cichy jęk, zamykając oczy, i _wow_ , Louis ma już całą listę rzeczy, które chciałby przetestować w tym, kurwa, momencie, ale wtedy Liamowi udaje się podnieść cały rozwalony namiot dzięki sile swoich wilkołaczych ramion. Pada na nich światło i Louis czuje się bardzo biedny.  
— No dalej, naprawmy te szkody — woła Liam, posyłając Louisowi Znaczące Spojrzenie.  
Louis odpowiada środkowym palcem, który ma nadzieję przekazuje odpowiednie znaczenie — Możesz Być Szefem Zespołu, Ale Nie Jesteś Moim Władcą. Liam łapie kijek i Louis pomaga Harry’emu wstać, zanim ten ustawi namiot, używając ich jako śledzi.  
Słońce jest jeszcze jaśniejsze niż wcześniej — a może Louis po prostu przyzwyczaił się do ciemności. Taa, do ciemnych, małych miejsc z Harrym.  
Niech będzie błogosławiony Niall i jego wyczucie czasu. Chłopak pojawia się znikąd, niosąc dwie gigantyczne tortille w obu dłoniach, a na głowie ma zawiązany swój podkoszulek.  
— Skąd je wytrzasnąłeś, do cholery? — pyta Louis, patrząc na jedzenie.  
— Od Aliego, są zajebiste — odpowiada Nialla, wskazując głową na jakiegoś kolesia, który przed namiotem ma prawdziwy bar szybkiej obsługi.  
— Aww, dla nas też przyniosłeś trochę? — pyta Harry niewinnie.  
Niall odrzuca głowę w tył i śmieje się tym śmiechem, który zazwyczaj zarezerwowany jest dla wszystkiego, co robi Louis. Zanim jednak ma szanse powiedzieć „nie, kurwa, ty głupi kretynie”, pojawia się Zayn. Gapi się na Nialla.  
— Coś ty zrobił, żeby to dostać?  
— Naprawdę nie chcesz wiedzieć — mówi Niall i parska śmiechem.  
Potem otwiera szeroko usta, próbując wepchnąć w nie tyle tortilli, ile tylko zdoła, wysuwając język, żeby złapać skapujący mu na brodę sos.  
— Cóż, już stoi! — krzyczy Liam, klaszcząc w dłonie i sprawiając, że wszyscy wybuchają śmiechem.  
Być może Louis już zbyt długo nie uprawiał seksu.  
Gdy się uspokajają, Zayn staje koło Liama i przygląda się namiotom.  
— Który z nich ty ustawiłeś, stary?  
— Cóż, tak jakby dwa, ale tego najpierw nie zjebał Louis — _kłamie_ Liam, wskazując palcem.  
Zayn zagląda do wspomnianego namiotu i natychmiast stwierdza:  
— Czy to jebana satelita? To szaleństwo, zamawiam miejsce u ciebie, Li.  
Harry szturcha Louisa łokciem, unosząc sugestywnie brew. Louis marszczy nos.  
— Namiot Liama jest niesamowicie tandetny. Mój jest o wiele lepszy.  
Niall spogląda pomiędzy dwoma namiotami, wyraźnie rozdarty przez może jakąś sekundę, zanim mówi:  
— Widziałem Brokeback Mountain, nie ma szans, że będę spał razem w Lou i Harrym.  
Louis pomyślałby, że bardziej prawdopodobne jest to, że to Liam oraz Zayn będą dzielić ten sam śpiwór, gdyby jego umysł nie był zajęty panikowaniem, bo „ _och, kurwa, ja pierdole, mała, ciasna i ciemna przestrzeń z Harrym przez całą noc.”_ Wymienia paniczne spojrzenie z Harrym, zanim obaj chwytają Nialla za ramiona.  
— No dalej, Nialler, nie gadaj, że wyrzuciłbyś z łóżka Heatha Ledgera, będzie fajnie.  
Niall mamrocze coś pod nosem, ale jest zbyt miły, aby się kłócić. A może po prostu rozprasza go rozpalanie ogniska, żeby upiec na nim pianki.  
Kilka godzin i prześmiesznych sytuacji później, udaje im się w końcu rozpalić ognisko z prawdziwego zdarzenia i siedzą wokół niego na składanych krzesłach. To miły dzień, a w powietrzu nadal można wyczuć ostatnie nuty zimy. Harry znów przewiązał sobie włosy i wygląda niedorzecznie słodko, ale Louis nie ma odwagi przysunąć się bliżej, kiedy dookoła kręci się tyle postronnych osób.  
Rozprasza swoją uwagę przekomarzając się z Liamem.  
— Cóż, ty nie możesz pójść do łóżka bez wypicia herbaty. Może właśnie dlatego gadasz przez sen.  
— Wcale nie gadam przez sen, Louis — odparowuje Liam, wciskając do ust piankę.  
Zayn już praktycznie śpi, ale i tak parska śmiechem. Louis wskazuje na niego palcem.  
— Widzisz, on wie! Po prostu przyznaj, że tęsknisz za moim naparem.  
Liam jęczy przez bardzo wiele sekund.  
— Świetnie, tęsknie za twoją jebaną herbatą Yorkshire i mam nadzieję, że Harry się nią udławi, zadowolony?  
— Oj, zostaw Hazzę w spokoju, on nie może pić alkoholu — broni go Louis szybko.  
Harry kiwa głową.  
— Jego herbata to najbliższe temu, co mogę mieć — wyjaśnia, upuszczając kolejną piankę do ogniska, ponieważ zbyt mocno gestykuluje dłońmi.  
— Zdrówko — mówi Louis, uderzając o siebie ich kubki z gorącą czekoladą.  
Obaj wpatrują się w Liama. Zdecydowanie są parą alfa w tym całym gangu.  
— Kto potrzebuje herbaty, kiedy istnieje piwo, serio — mamrocze Niall wokół swoich palców.  
Po tym, jak zjadł wszystkie swoje pianki, przez pięć ostatnich minut zlizywał czekoladę ze swoich palców. I podkradał pianki Harry’ego. Harry musiał to zauważyć — Niall jest tak samo subtelny, jak homoerotyka w amerykańskim futbolu — ale i tak mu na to pozwala.  
Po tym niewiarygodnie niegrzecznym komentarzu, Louis używa swojej pozycji pomiędzy nimi, aby podać im pianki. W przeciwieństwie do Nialla, robi z tego małe przedstawienie, podając je Harry’emu wytrawnie i mówiąc przy tym przesadnie słodko:  
— Proszę, słodziaku, weź sobie piankę.  
Harry cały się rozjaśnia, a Niall pochmurnieje.  
— Wasza dwójka zawsze przebywa we własnym świecie. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że czeka nas jeszcze całe siedem miesięcy bycia razem.  
Jeśli chodzi o tą całą współzależność: to automatyczne połączenie z Harrym kompletnie Louisa zaskoczyło. Tak, jakby już tego pierwszego tygodnia w Australii, coś po prostu _kliknęło_ i teraz nie potrafią bez siebie żyć. Louis łapie się na tym, że łaknie uwagi Harry’ego — jego aprobaty i czułości — tego, jak jego oczy się rozjaśniają, gdy Louis z nim rozmawia. Przerażająco szybko przeszli od kumpli, którzy chcą się ze sobą przespać, do tulących się kociąt, ale Louis nie potrafi tego wyjaśnić. Jakoś tak się stało.  
— Ja nie mogę uwierzyć, że minął już miesiąc — stwierdza Harry po tym, jak ostrożnie zlizuje rozpuszczoną czekoladę i piankę spomiędzy krakersów. — Znacie to uczucie, kiedy kończy się sezon i cieszycie się przez jakieś dwa tygodnie, a potem zaczynacie za tym tęsknić?  
Wszyscy mamroczą potwierdzenie i Louis uznaje, że właśnie to jest ta nić, która łączy ich ze sobą — ich miłość do wyścigów. Louis miał chujowy sezon, a i tak myślał o samochodach przez jakieś dziewięćdziesiąt procent swojej przerwy. Harry wiedział, że czeka go zmiana zespołu, a i tak nie mógł doczekać się, żeby wrócić na tor. Niall porzucił status gwiazdy Ferrari i zamiast kupić sobie jakąś wyspę, gdzie mógłby w spokoju objadać się do końca życia, zdecydował się zająć najcięższą pracą jaka istnieje w tym środowisku. Kilkuletnia dziewczyna Liama zerwała z nim, ponieważ ten kochał swój zespół bardziej niż cokolwiek innego na świecie. Zayn przesunął swój jebany ślub o dziewięć miesięcy tylko po to, aby zostać w zespole.  
Prawie pół roku temu każdy z nich bał się nadchodzącego sezonu. Teraz jedzą pianki przy ognisku i kurewsko cudownie się bawią.  
Louis uznaje, że jego gang wcale nie jest taki zły.

Tydzień później są w Barcelonie i mają całe dwa tygodnie do rozpoczęcia pierwszego treningu. Skoro od domu dzieli ich jakieś dwie godziny, w zeszłym roku Louis i Zayn wrócili na ten czas do Londynu, ale teraz wszyscy są zbyt zaangażowani w ten podróżniczy pięciokąt, więc wybierają jakiś ładny hotel i pozwalają Niallowi zaplanować im leniwe wakacje.  
Barcelona jest niesamowita. Kwiecień powoli zamienia się w maj i praktycznie w ogóle nie siedzą w swoich pokojach, zbyt złaknieni słońca. Niall ma szansę podszlifować swój hiszpański, Liam pochwalić się bicepsami, Louis trochę się opalić, a Harry pooglądać, jak Louis się opala. Nie bawił się chyba tak dobrze od swojej pierwszej wygranej w Melbourne.  
Wszystkie podstawy zaliczają już pierwszego tygodnia: La Sagrada Familia(2), muzea, La Rambla(3), centrum sztuki i centrum sztuki po raz _kolejny_ (Zayn rzadko kiedy o coś prosi, jak mogliby w ogóle mu odmówić?), El Raval(4) i Barri Gòtic(5).  
Louisowi nie przeszkadzały wcale te nudne atrakcje, ponieważ mógł pozować z Harrym do zdjęć i było tak _słonecznie_ oraz miło, a skoro Grand Prix rozpoczynało się dopiero za dwa tygodnie, miasto nie było jeszcze zatłoczone fanami. Mogli się po prostu rozluźnić. Poza tym Louis miał genialny plan. Poganiał swoją leniwą grupę po wszystkich atrakcjach w ten sposób, aby ich harmonogram był magicznie wolny pierwszego maja.  
— Już czwarty raz pytasz mnie o jutrzejszy dzień, Lou, masz jakiś dziwny sentyment względem ruchu robotniczego?  
Louis tylko się na niego gapi.  
— Co to ma, do chuja, wspólnego… Nie, okej, tak naprawdę to muszę się wam do czegoś przyznać.  
Nikt nie zwraca na niego uwagi, więc powtarza głośniej:  
— Muszę się wam do czegoś przyznać, kutasy!  
To wyraźnie działa, ponieważ zbierają się wokół niego. Odkasłuje, a potem klaszcze z podekscytowaniem w dłonie.  
— Zgadnijcie co.  
— Jezu, Tommo, nienawidzę, kiedy tak robisz — mówi Liam z rozdrażnieniem. — Po prostu powiedz.  
— _Świetnie._ Jutro wszyscy idziemy na mecz półfinałowy.  
Oczy Liama rozszerzają się.  
— Jebanej Ligi Mistrzów?  
— Barça gra z Bayernem Munich. Barça w sensie, że Barcelona. Czyli miejsce, gdzie się właśnie znajdujemy. Jutro.  
— Nie mają żadnych szans — oznajmia nagle Harry. — Messi nie jest w najlepszej formie.  
Podekscytowany potok słów zamiera na języku Louisa — a raczej zamienia się w _pożądanie_ , ponieważ jego ulubiony chłopiec rozmawia o jego drugim ulubionym sporcie. Louis gapi się na niego — na to, jak się opalił przez ten tydzień; na to, jak ten jego brzydki kapelusz chowa te cudowne loki i na to, że absolutnie nie ma ochoty — lub po prostu nie chce — pozapinać wszystkich guzików swojej koszuli. Louis za chwilę dostanie erekcji w herbaciarni, myśląc o ustach Harry’ego i Camp Nou(6).  
Liam szturcha go „niechcący” i pyta, jak dostaną się na stadion. Tak, jakby Louis nie obmyślił wszystkich najmniejszych szczegółów.  
Na stadionie znajdują się dwie godziny przed czasem, ale żaden z chłopców nie waży się narzekać przy Louisie. Być może są zbyt zajęci czuciem się jak-ktoś-bardzo-ważny na swoich VIPowskich miejscach, okularach na nosach i czapkach. Cóż, Harry ma na sobie słomiany kapelusz. Wygląd farmera w ogóle mu nie pasuje i siedzenie przy nim jest nieco zawstydzające, ale Louis musi to przetrwać, ponieważ sam ich tutaj wszystkich zaciągnął.  
On i Harry wchłaniają kolejne paczki chipsów, dyskutującym o tym, jak Barcelona _zmiażdżyła_ United dwa lata temu w Lidze Mistrzów (cóż, Harry mówi, a Louis dosłownie zatyka sobie uszy palcami, ponieważ _nie będzie o tym rozmawiał_ ), dopóki na boisko nie wbiegają drużyny, a serce Louisa przyspiesza znacząco swój rytm.  
Harry miał rację — Barça nie ma najmniejszych szans. Oglądanie wszystkiego jest dosłownie bolesne od chwili, gdy Müller dośrodkowuje do Francka Ribery i wynik przedstawia się 3-0. (Jest to też moment, w którym Harry zaczyna pocieszająco klepać go po udzie, więc chociaż tyle.) Jednak mówiąc szczerze, nie ma znaczenia, kto wygra. Louis może teraz powiedzieć, że oglądał mecz Ligii Mistrzów na Camp Nou z czwórką swoich najlepszych przyjaciół. Jest na jebanym szczycie świata. (Harry również nie narzekał, ponieważ miał rację co do wyniku, i był cały w skowronkach odkąd jego mama dwa tygodnie powiedziała mu, że się zaręczyła.)  
Gdy tylko wracają do hotelu, Louis oznajmia, że reszta może robić co im się żywnie podoba do końca ich pobytu w Barcelonie, ponieważ spełnił właśnie swoje marzenie. Nie obchodzi go nawet, kiedy Zayn znów chce pójść do muzeum Picassa, czy kiedy Liam i Niall decydują się wybrać na plażę. Louis czuje się zaspokojony.  
Więc on i Harry są sami w swoim pokoju hotelowym. Louis opada na łóżko i przygotowuje się na najlepszą drzemkę w swoim życiu. Ostatnie, czego się spodziewa, to Harry, który uderza go zwiniętym ręcznikiem i mówi:  
— Musimy wrócić do formy.  
— Słucham? — pyta Louis, gapiąc się na niego.  
Harry tylko się uśmiecha. Zamienił swój kapelusz na szalik. Chłopak jest milionerem. Czasami, kiedy Louis na niego patrzy, zastanawia się, dlaczego typ ubiera się jak bezdomny.  
Uderza go po raz kolejny ręcznikiem i Louis odsuwa się od niego.  
— No dalej, Lou, jest już prawie noc, La Ramba wygląda pewnie ładniej. Nie przeszliśmy jej całej. — Louis jęczy i podrywa głowę dopiero, kiedy słyszy: — Możemy wybrać się na rolki, tak jak chciałeś.  
— Dobra.  
Każda szansa, żeby popatrzeć jak Harry się przewraca, jest zajebista.  
Louis bierze szybki prysznic, a kiedy wraca z powrotem do pokoju, Harry czeka na niego z dwoma parami rolek oraz kompletem ochraniaczy na kolana i łokcie.  
— Nosisz to zawsze przy sobie? Należysz do jakiejś rolkowej Ligii, czy jak?  
Harry marszczy brwi.  
— Czy wyglądam na Ellen Page?  
Louis nie ma nawet ochoty na zagłębianie się w ten temat. Bierze mniejsze rolki i pieszo ruszają pod pomnik Kolumba.  
Oglądanie Harry’ego próbującego jeździć na rolkach jest tak zabawne, jak przypuszczał. Idzie mu to w zasadzie gorzej, niż można się było tego spodziewać.  
Pierwszym, czego się uczą, jest fakt, że jeśli chcą dotrwać w jednym kawałku do Grand Prix, muszą używać bocznej ulicy, na której nie kręcą się tłumy ludzi. Harry Styles — niezdarna łamaga i supergwiazda wyścigów Formuły 1 — przewraca się tyle razy, że Louis zaczyna rozważać kradzież jakiegoś kasku.  
— Miałeś rację, to zajebisty trening — stwierdza, opierając się o drzewo.  
Harry piorunuje go wzrokiem.  
— Gdybyś mi pomógł zamiast stać jak ten dupek, to może udałoby się nam gdzieś zajechać.  
Louis podjeżdża do niego z gracją, śmiejąc się przez cały czas. Pomaga mu wstać, a potem już nie puszcza jego ramienia. Harry dosłownie cały się trzęsie.  
— Wybacz, stary, chcesz już skończyć? — pyta, chociaż raz poważnie. Kłuje go cholerne serce.  
— Nie, jedźmy dalej — mówi Harry odważnie i zmienia taktykę.  
Prostuje się i próbuje usztywnić nogi. Louis prowadzi go na trawę, żeby mógł się przyzwyczaić i złapać równowagę bez rozjeżdżających się pod nim kółek i nie wylądować z powrotem na tyłku.  
Jedzie przed Harrym i trzyma go za rękę, uśmiechając się.  
— Okej, nie róbmy tego w stylu Tommo. — Harry chichocze. Sukces. — Więc musisz się pochylić nieco do przodu, ponieważ buty są ciężkie nie bez powodu, co nie? Po prostu ślizgaj się ze mną.  
Czeka, dopóki Harry nie skinie głową, a potem jedzie przed siebie, ciągnąc go ze sobą. Chłopak wysuwa język, koncentrując się na swoich ruchach i nabierając pewności siebie. Marszczy też lekko brwi. Jest tak kurewsko słodki, a Louis przez większość czasu ma ochotę totalnie go zniszczyć i sam nie ma pojęcia dlaczego.  
Harry zaczyna się chwiać, ale Louis natychmiast hamuje i udaje mu się go złapać w samą porę, aby uniknął zarycia twarzą w glebę. Zamiast tego przyciska się mocno do piersi Louisa, który automatycznie otacza go ramionami. Tak, jakby jego ciało zareagowało na spoconego, seksowna kolesia szybciej niż umysł. Duże dłonie Harry’ego lądują na biodrach Louisa, a on sam sapie lekko z powodu tego prawie-upadku. Prawdopodobnie właśnie z tego powodu.  
Przez kilka egoistycznych sekund stoją tak, przyciśnięci do siebie, aż w końcu Louis odpycha go i zdejmuje przeciwsłoneczne okulary, wsuwając je we włosy.  
— Spróbuj jeszcze raz. Skup się i znajdź swój centralny punkt jak przy jeździe autem, okej?  
Więc oczywiście Harry patrzy na niego tak, jakby Louis znał odpowiedzi na wszystkie tajemnice świata. Louis również gapi się w te niedorzecznie zielone oczy.  
(Oczywiście to on wjeżdża prosto na drzewo, przez co obaj się przewracają.)  
— Widzisz, czego się nauczyliśmy? Upadając, zawsze pochylaj się w przód, więc będziesz sunął na swoich ochraniaczach.  
Harry tylko odsuwa włosy z czoła i sapie.  
— Jasne.  
Louis znów pomaga mu wstać.  
— Chcesz nauczyć się hamować?  
— Wiem, jak się hamuje, Lewis. To wszystko jest podobne do jeżdżenia na nartach.  
Właśnie wtedy coś zaczyna w tym wszystkim śmierdzieć.  
— Ty naprawdę należysz do rolkowej Ligii, przyznaj się.  
Harry wzrusza ramionami i mamrocze coś niewyraźnie pod nosem. Louis sapie z oburzeniem.  
— Ty gnojku! Udawałeś przez ten cały czas! — krzyczy i popycha Harry’ego.  
Harry natychmiast łapie go za nadgarstek przez co znów wpadają na drzewo. Cóż, Harry wpada — Louis uderza o jego pierś, ściskając pomiędzy ciałami ich złączone dłonie. Coś w tym w fakcie sprawie, że Louis musi unieść na niego wzrok, ale to coś szybko znika, gdy dostrzega zadziorną minę Harry’ego.  
— Ty draniu!  
Chłopak chichocze i przyciąga Louisa bliżej, trzymając go w pewny sposób. Louis daje sobie sekundę — może dwie — zanim kompletnie się odsuwa.  
— No dalej, cwaniaku, pokaż mi, co potrafisz.  
Louis jedzie na główną ulicę, a Harry znajduje się tuż za nim. Nie ma jakiejś super gracji, ale potrafi jeździć na tyle dobrze, aby bez problemu wymijać turystów. Louis nie jest w stanie uwierzyć, że dał się nabrać Harry’emu Stylesowi. (A może i jest w stanie. Nieważne.)  
Zaczynają od powolnej jazdy, sunąc obok siebie. Uda Louis powoli zaczynają płonąć bólem i kiedy pojawia się przed nim pięcioosobowa rodzina, pozwala im przejść. Harry wykorzystuje ten moment, aby go wyminąć.  
— Czy ty próbujesz… _proszę cię, Haroldzie_ , czy ty próbujesz zablokować mi drogę?  
— Pomyślałem, że może dam ci szansę na odzyskanie tytułu po ostatnim GP — rzuca Harry przez ramię.  
Louis sapie i natychmiast poważnieje.  
— Ten, który dojedzie pierwszy na Plaça(7), dostanie cokolwiek sobie zażyczy.  
Harry nie ma nawet szans, żeby potwierdzić wyzwanie, ponieważ Louis natychmiast rusza przed siebie. Ścigają się, mijając po drodze stoiska z pamiątkami i obrazami, kafejki, ulicznych artystów, kwiaciarnie i kościół. Louis dojeżdża do fontanny na długo przed Harry i czuje się z tego powodu zbyt zadowolony. Poci się również kurewsko i opada ze zmęczenia na ławkę.  
Kiedy Harry w końcu pojawia się placu, wygląda gorzej niż wcześniej i, co dziwne — trzyma w dłoni bardzo kolorowy bukiet i kilka bananów. Zatrzymuje się zgrabnie koło Louisa, a potem niezgrabnie opada na ławkę.  
— Jesteś naprawdę szybki — mamrocze pomiędzy ciężkimi oddechami.  
— Musiałem nauczyć tego wszystkie moje siostry.  
— Wszystkie? Ile ich masz?  
— Cztery.  
Harry sapie.  
— Serio? Ja ledwo przeżyłem dorastanie z jedną, jakim cudem ty przetrwałeś całą czwórkę?  
Louis uśmiecha się, myśląc o starszej siostrze wydającej polecenia małemu, niezdarnemu Harry’emu.  
— Cóż, dwie z nich to bliźnięta, więc w zasadzie robią za jedną. I wszystkie mnie czczą, więc było łatwo.  
— Jesteś najstarszy?  
— Taa, i różnica jest całkiem spora. Najstarsza z nich jest sześć lat młodsza ode mnie. Nasz tata nas zostawił, kiedy miałem osiemnaście lat, więc — no wiesz. Pomogłem mamie je wychowywać.  
— Och — mówi Harry, patrząc na niego z szacunkiem lśniącym w tych dużych, jasnych oczach.  
Jest zarumieniony od ćwiczeń, a jego fryzura opadła znacznie. Louis jest przytłoczony pragnieniem pocałowania go.  
— Twoje kwiaty są całkiem śliczne — mówi, szturchając Harry’ego łokciem.  
— Och, są dla ciebie — odpowiada Harry, podając mu bukiet. — Wyprzedziłeś mnie na tyle, że pomyślałem, że łatwiej będzie cię znieść, gdy dostaniesz ode mnie kwiaty.  
Louis nie może przestać się gapić. Odkasłuje niezręcznie.  
— A banany?  
— Te są potrzebne dla zdrowia, ale musisz być cicho, zanim usłyszą o nich gołębie.  
_Kwiaty._ Harry kupił mu kwiaty. Podróżują razem po całym świecie, dzielą ze sobą pokój i od czasu do czasu się całują, i Louis jest coraz mniej przekonany, że ze sobą nie chodzą.  
I to serio gówniana sprawa. Louis nie łamał żadnych zasad, ponieważ nie było mowy o żadnych randkach. Ich wspólne wypady były zbyt lamerskie, żeby można je tak było nazwać. Jeszcze nikt nigdy nie zabrał go na wspólne plecenie wianków, granie w snookera, czy jazdę na rolkach, jako preludium do późniejszego pieprzenia.  
A oni się _nie_ pieprzyli i Louis zaczyna pragnąć czegoś o wiele bardziej przerażającego niż zwykły seks. Zaczyna czuć _przywiązanie._  
Pełna nadziei mina Harry’ego zaczyna niknąć i wygląda tak żałośnie, kiedy trzyma ten bukiet, który kupił dla Louisa, że ten zabiera od niego kwiaty i posyła mu uśmiech.  
— Dzięki. Chyba — mówi.  
Harry wygląda nieco bardziej spokojnie.  
— Nadal dostanę jakąś karę?  
Louis odkłada bukiet na ławkę i strzela kłykciami dłoni.  
— Zdecydowanie. Próbowałeś podważyć moje zdolności w jeźdźcie na rolkach. Musisz ponieść tego konsekwencje.  
Harry tylko przewraca oczami.  
— No to dawaj, co wymyśliłeś?  
Louis rozgląda się w poszukiwaniu inspiracji. Nagle wpada na genialny pomysł.  
— Musisz zapozować ze wszystkimi ulicznymi aktorami na Rambla dels Caputxins. Będąc cały czas na wrotkach i jedząc banana.  
Harry klnie, ale podnosi się z ławki, chcąc go zadowolić.  
— Czy możemy potem coś zjeść w jakiejś kafejce? Robi się późno i chłopcy chyba nie będą mieli nic przeciwko temu.  
— Pewnie. A teraz prowadź.  
Harry potrząsa głową, a potem zaczyna jechać w kierunku Rambla dels Estudis. Louis przelotnie zauważa, że chłopak zatrzymał się na moment przy stoiskach z małym zwierzątkami. Pozwala sobie pomarzyć o Harrym zauroczonym i otoczonym przez świnki morskie oraz szczenięta.  
Szybko rusza za nim, zostawiając kwiaty na ławce. Jeśli Harry to zauważa, i tak niczego nie komentuje.  
Może gdyby coś powiedział, Louis nie doświadczyłby następnego dnia załamania na gejowskiej plaży. Wygrywasz — przegrywasz, jak to mówią.  
Więc istnieje takie miejsce jak Sitges. Znajduje się na południowym krańcu Barcelony i najwyraźniej zostało przejęte przez homoseksualistów. Jest tam gej plaża, dwie plaże nudystów, dwadzieścia gej barów, dwa nocne kluby i _sauny_. Harry wyjaśnia, że mieszka tam dużo bogatych, zagranicznych gejów i że miejsce ogólnie jest popularne, jeśli chodzi o gejowską turystykę, ale serio, Louis przestał słuchać, kiedy słowo „gej” po raz trzeci pojawiło się w tym samym zdaniu.  
— Co ty próbujesz mi powiedzieć? — pyta podejrzliwie.  
Harry wzrusza ramionami. Wygląda na spiętego na tyle, aby w ogóle nie owijać niczego w bawełnę.  
— Tak tylko mówię — stwierdza. — Byliśmy już na wielu plażach, dlaczego mielibyśmy nie pójść na gej plażę?  
Louis mruży oczy.  
— Co w ogóle sprawia, że gej plaża jest _gej_ plażą.  
— No nie wiem, geje?  
Louis przełyka, a jego serce zaczyna bić szybciej bez żadnego dobrego powodu. To pierwszy raz, gdy wziął pod uwagę zrobienie czegoś takiego od ostatniej katastrofy i musi zastanowić się nad czterema faktami:

1) jego gówniane doświadczenie,  
2) fakt, że za Grand Prix zaczyna się za tydzień i fani piłki nożnej są powoli zastępowani przez fanów wyścigów,  
3) nad tym, że Sitges jest małym i prawdopodobnie zmyślonym miejscem, które może być bezpieczniejsze niż podejrzany klub w Niemczech,  
4) no i oczywiście nad samym Harrym.

Ostatni punkt jest najważniejszy. Ponieważ Harry jest młody, wysportowany i łatwo jest nim manipulować. A jeśli Louis odmówi, pójdzie tam pewnie sam i kto wie, kto go tam poderwie. Sitges brzmi jak miejsce pełne gejowskich piranii. Harry zostanie tam pożarty żywcem.  
Louis zachowywał się jak na bardzo grzecznego chłopca przystało już przez długi, długi czas. Nie sądzi, że pójście na plażę z kumplem zniszczy wszystko, co do tej pory udało im się osiągnąć. Mógłby znaleźć jakiś sposób na zakrycie swoich tatuaży, a ludzie będą zbyt zajęci podrywaniem Harry’ego, żeby robić zdjęcia. Poza tym, do kurwy nędzy, Louis jest pewnym siebie kolesiem, pomimo tych wszystkich głupich sytuacji. Totalnie jest w stanie to zrobić.  
— Nie mogę tego zrobić! — krzyczy parę godzin później. — Nie mogę pozwolić, żebyś kupował jebany sorbet cytrynowy, kiedy tuż obok znajdują się lody czekoladowe.  
Harry poklepuje się po brzuchu.  
— W następną niedzielę będę musiał wcisnąć się do kokpitu, Lewis.  
Louis ma na to odpowiedź, która nadejdzie w odpowiednim dla niej czasie, kiedy Harry przestanie przy nim dotykać swojego na wpół nagiego ciała. (Louis widzi go w kąpielówkach każdego dnia oraz nago każdego wieczora. Nadal mu nie przeszło. Do kurwy nędzy, Harry ma na sobie krótkie, obcisłe, żółte szorty.)  
Lodziarz — Seksowny Gej — Gabriel śmieje się z nich.  
— Jesteś pilotem? — pyta ciężkim, katalońskim akcentem.  
Harry się waha i Louis kręci szybko głową.  
— Pływamy po morzu — mówi. — Poproszę dwie gałki lodów czekoladowych, a dla tej tutaj księżniczki po gałce truskawkowych i ananasowych.  
Lodziarz — Seksowny Gej — Gabriel uśmiecha się do nich krzywo i zaczyna przygotowywać ich zamówienia.  
— Chyba już długo jesteście razem, co?  
Spojrzenie Louisa praktycznie roztapia rozłożone przed nim lody.  
— Jesteśmy najlepszymi kumplami — stwierdza szybko.  
Być może zbyt szybko.  
— Więc jesteś singlem?  
Louis unosi wzrok, trochę rozdrażniony faktem, że ktoś w taki niedorzeczny sposób próbuje uwieść Harry’ego, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że Gabriel gapi się na _niego._ I to z jawnym zainteresowaniem. Minęło bardzo wiele czasu odkąd jakiś mężczyzna — lub ktokolwiek, serio — poświęcił mu swoja uwagę. Louis prostuje się nieświadomie i łapie się na tym, że próbuje przygładzić swoje rozczochrane włosy.  
Harry odkasłuje obok niego i kiedy Louis na niego spogląda, praktycznie wyskakuje z własnej skóry. Chłopak wygląda absolutnie morderczo. Sprawia to, że Louis przypomina sobie gdzie jest i co robi. Obejmuje więc Harry’ego w pasie i nie patrzy na Gabriela, gdy odbiera ich lody i płaci za wszystko. Dochodzi do wniosku, że to najbezpieczniejsza opcja, aby nikt go nie podrywał i nie musiał nikogo spławiać. Prowadzi ich do leżaków i daje Harry’emu jego rożka. Kiedy chłopak siada, przyjmuje taką pozycję, jakby się spodziewał, że Louis usiądzie pomiędzy jego nogami, ale ten zajmuje leżak obok i zakopuje stopy w piasku.  
Nie odzywają się przez bardzo długą chwilę, ale w końcu to Harry przerywa ciszę.  
— Naprawdę cię nie rozumiem — mówi; ramiona ma zwieszone i bawi się niezręcznie swoją czapką.

Historia.  
Gdy Louis dorastał, przez większą część czasu musiał samemu zapewnić sobie rozrywkę. Zbyt wiele osób w zbyt małym domu często doprowadzało go do szaleństwa i większość swoich młodych lat spędził poza nim. Grał w nogę, trzymał się z Liamem i Stanem, jeździł na sankach, chodził na gokarty i wyjeżdżał na biwaki. Jego ulubionym miejscem było wzgórze za domem, gdzie niezliczoną ilość razy zadrapał sobie kolana.  
Wzgórze było też miejscem, gdzie żył jego największy wróg. Wielkie, rozgałęzione drzewo — dokładnie na samym szczycie wzniesienia. A trzema głównymi zwrotami, jakie zawsze powtarzała mu mama pomiędzy jego czwartym a piętnastym rokiem życia są:

1) bądź cicho,  
2) pomóż swojej siostrze  
oraz  
3) nie waż się wspinać na to drzewo.

W wieku szesnastu lat zajął trzecie miejsce w British Formula Renault Winter Series i zdał sobie sprawę, że miał jakieś szanse w tych całych wyścigach. Po raz pierwszy w życiu dostrzegł możliwość opuszczenia Yorkshire; potrafił wyobrazić sobie lepsze życie dla siebie i swojej rodziny. Więc pierwszym, co zrobił po powrocie do domu, było upicie się i wspięcie się na to jebane drzewo.  
Powinien był pamiętać, że Jay Tomlinson zawsze miała rację. Gimnazjum byłoby o wiele łatwiejsze, gdyby czasami siedział, kurwa, cicho. Wychowanie sióstr napawało go większą dumą niż wygrana w jakimkolwiek Grand Prix. A co do wspinaczki — udało mu się wejść na jakieś dwa metry zanim spadł na swoje ramię. Nie pomyślał nawet o następnym wyścigu, czy o przenikliwym bólu. Kiedy podbiegła do niego Lottie, jedynym, co opuściło jego usta, było:  
— Nie mów nic mamie. Zajebie mnie, jeśli się dowie.  
Lottie nadal wyglądała na zmartwioną, ale jej pierwszą reakcją i tak był śmiech.  
— Nie bałeś się wleźć na to cholerstwo, ale boisz się powiedzieć o tym mamie?  
Jest to ważne ponieważ już od najmłodszych lat na barkach Louisa spoczywało sporo odpowiedzialności. Więc kiedy robił głupie, ryzykowne rzeczy, były one dość ekstremalne, jak wspinaczka na drzewo, czy rzucenie szkoły, żeby móc ścigać się w Formule 1.  
Zrobiłby wszystko tak długo, jak nikt się do niego o to nie przyczepi. Nadal tak postępuje.  
Jest odważny na tyle, aby ścigać się w Formule 1, ale gdy jest w domu, nigdy nie przekracza 120km/h. Jest odważny na tyle, aby skoczyć ze spadochronem, ale boi się wejść na krzesło, żeby dosięgnąć do najwyższej półki. Jest odważny na tyle, aby wpierdolić komukolwiek, kto nazwie Zayna terrorystą, ale schyla własną głowę, kiedy ktoś nazwie go ciotą.  
Jest odważny na tyle, aby pójść z Harrym na gej plażę, ale nie na tyle, aby trzymać go za rękę.

 **Historia.**  
Miało to miejsce tuż po Grand Prix Niemiec w lipcu 2012. Louisowi udało się zaciągnąć Zayna i Liama do gej klubu z nadzieją, że uda mu się poderwać jakiegoś chłopca, który go nie rozpozna, być może używając przy tym Zayna jako przynęty. W tamtym okresie mieli opracowany cholernie dobry system, a Zayn Malik był idealnym skrzydłowym.  
Przyciągał do siebie osoby na tyle odważne, aby zagadać do greckiego boga, a potem rozczarowywał ich faktem, że był już zaręczony ze znaną piosenkarką. Później przedstawiał ich swojemu przyjacielowi Louisowi, który szczęśliwym trafem okazywał się być atrakcyjnym gejem.  
Tamtej nocy system również by zadział, gdyby nie jeden mały szczegół. Chłopak go rozpoznał. A następnego dnia Louis był już szantażowany.  
Jak do tej pory jest to najgorsza rzecz, jaka mu się w życiu przytrafiła. Ten facet, ten złamany _kutas_ przekonał Louisa, że nie może o tym nikomu powiedzieć, ponieważ „wyrzucą cię na sto procent; myślisz, że Pepsi będzie chciało mieć w swojej reklamie pedała?”  
To całkiem zadziwiające, że nieznajomemu udało się pobudzić do życia najgorsze obawy Louisa. Dorastanie w małym mieście na południu Yorkshire sprawiło, że nie miał dobrej okazji do wyjścia z szafy czy chociażby do dojścia z samym sobą kim tak naprawdę jest. Do czasu, gdy przeprowadził się do Londynu, był już zaślepiony wyścigami i nie miał czasu, żeby się nad wszystkim tym zastanawiać. Jedynymi osobami, jakie wiedziały, to jego mama, Zayn oraz Liam. I Louis był pewny siebie, jasne — odniósł sukces i odpierdalał różne dziwne rzeczy — ale czasami ten supeł niepewności pęczniał do takich rozmiarów, że zaczynał go dusić swoim naciskiem.  
A potem nad jego głową rozpętał się najgorszy koszmar. Ze strachem wyczekiwał kolejnego żądania zapłaty albo tego jednego nagłówka. Miało to wpływ na wszystko — nie chodził na żadne ważne imprezy, ograniczał treningi do całkowitego minimum i, co najgorsze, spadł z pierwszego miejsca na cholerne piętnaste.  
Każdego wolnego dnia, jaki mieli, leciał do domu i do czasu rozpoczęcia Grand Prix Włoch, praktycznie się nie rozpoznawał. Po prostu obstał przy zawaleniu sezonu.  
To Liam był tym, który odebrał niewłaściwe połączenie z telefonu Louisa. On i Zayn potrzebowali pięciu godzin i dwóch butelek wina, żeby wyciągnąć z niego cała historię. Potem Liam wyszedł z pokoju, zamiast mu po prostu przywalić, a Zayn został i tulił go do siebie jeszcze przez bardzo długi czas.  
W ogólnym rozrachunku udało im się przekonać go do powiedzenia wszystkiego zarządowi. Nie pomogło żadne „kochamy cię” czy „na pewno to zrozumie”, ale magiczne słowa Liama: „co, jeśli i tak wyrzucą cię za zjebanie sezonu?”  
Tego Louis nie mógłby znieść. Więc powiedział.  
Nadal nie ma pojęcia, co takiego zrobił Cowell. Jedyne, co wie, to fakt, że telefon przestał dzwonić, a on nie został wyrzucony. Nie pojawiły się żadne nowe zakazy, ani uwagi od zespołu od PR. Dostał jedynie ochrzan za nie powiedzenie niczego wcześniej. Nikt również nie zachęcał go do wyjścia z szafy – ogólna wiadomość brzmiała: Louis sprzedaje sponsora i samochód, jego prywatne życie nie pojawia się w mediach i jeśli nie ogarnie się do kupy na torze, nic z tego nie będzie miało żadnego znaczenia.  
I Louis powoli wrócił do siebie. Stracił zbyt wiele punktów, żeby wygrać mistrzostwa, ale był zdeterminowany, aby uzyskać ich jak najwięcej dla zespołu Cowella. Liam trenował go ciężej niż kiedykolwiek i kiedy nadszedł listopad, Louis zaszokował wszystkich zajmując w Austin pierwsze pole startowe. Do tego czasu pojawił się kolejny kryzys — Zayn poleciał do domu na imprezę Perrie z okazji wydania albumu i wrócił stamtąd zaręczony, a Liam upił się tak spektakularnie, że nawet Louis miał kłopoty z nadążaniem.  
Było tak, jakby nic się w ogóle nie stało. I Louis tego, kurwa, nienawidził. Nie miał nic do pokazania na swoją rozpacz — ani nagrody ani kary. Może właśnie ta desperacja sprawiła, że pocałował Eleanor przed kamerami na konferencji prasowej tuż po wyścigach kwalifikacyjnych. Musiał wspiąć się na to _jebane_ drzewo.  
(Chodziło o to, że ona wiedziała. Jest Dyrektorem, więc musiała, kurwa, wiedzieć. I byli przyjaciółmi, i Louis ją o to poprosił, a jej musiało być go żal. Zgodziła się, że nie mogą ryzykować żadnej powtórki z rozrywki i mimo że nie było to najlepsze rozwiązanie, to i tak zawsze coś.)  
Louis szanował ją za „zerwanie z nim” na koniec sezonu; miała własną karierę, o której musiała myśleć, a kilka miesięcy przyjmowania za niego kul i tak było wystarczające. Do roku 2013 nikogo już nie obchodziło w jaki sposób Louis Tomlinson potwierdzał swoją heteroseksualność. Raczej chcieli wiedzieć czy pozbiera się po ostatnim sezonie czy może się wypali.  
Cóż, w zasadzie to najbardziej przejmowali się plotkami o tym, że Harry Styles miał dołączyć do zespołu Cowella. Więc może Simon był jednak geniuszem.  
Ta historia nie ma morału. Może gdyby jakiś był, Louis czułby się nieco lepiej. Ale fakt pozostaje niezmienny: raz był celem, pokonał swojego wroga i ruszył dalej. Robił idiotyczne rzeczy jak udawanie związku i narzucanie jakiś zasad, ale smutna prawda była taka, że nie postępował tak, aby mieć pewność, że podobna sytuacja nie będzie już miała miejsca. Robił tak, ponieważ znów chciał poczuć kontrolę nad własnym życiem.  
Ale nie ma tutaj żadnej lekcji, z której można wyciągnąć wnioski; żadnego drzewa, na które nigdy już się nie wespnie. Mógłby spędzić cały sezon w swoim pokoju i nadal przegrać mistrzostwa, albo przeżyć każdy dzień pieprząc Harry’ego Stylesa na gej plaży i nikt by się o tym nie dowiedział. Mógłby być pierwszym kierowcą Formuły 1, który wyszedł z szafy, a na drugi dzień roztrzaskać się na torze.  
Więc jego historia nie ma tak naprawdę żadnego znaczenia.

Maj, 2013, Sitges.  
Nie odzywają się przez bardzo długą chwilę, ale w końcu to Harry przerywa ciszę.  
— Naprawdę cię nie rozumiem — mówi; ramiona ma zwieszone i bawi się niezręcznie swoją czapką.  
Louis wzdycha.  
— Jestem… nieco popieprzony. — Harry nie odpowiada; zdejmuje tylko okulary i patrzy na niego uważnie. Nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że to nie jest żadna Przemowa. Louis zostawia własne okulary na nosie. — I chyba… wiem, że powinien był pozwolić ci zostać z Gabrielem, ale ja… potrzebuję cię tutaj ze mną. I nie powinienem się tak czuć i przepraszam. Kurwa. _Kurwa._  
Potrząsa głową i wstaje, chcąc odejść, ale Harry w sekundzie znajduje się przy nim, dosłownie przewracając ich na piasek.  
— Lou — mówi do jego ucha, trzymając go niewygodnie blisko. — Ja też cię potrzebuję, okej? Przestań myśleć, że mnie zwodzisz, czy coś, ponieważ gdybym chciał przespać się z Gabrielem to bym to zrobił. Kurwa, nie zasugerowałbym, żebyśmy trzymali się razem już od marca. Jesteś moim przyjacielem i reszta mnie nie obchodzi. Słyszysz, co mówię?  
A jakby inaczej — Louis trzyma się Harry’ego i wchłania każde jego słowo. Chłopak pojawił się w jego życiu jako wicher, a stał się skałą. To nie zniknie.  
On nie zniknie.  
— Dusisz mnie — wykrztusza i Harry w końcu go puszcza. — Twoje obrzydliwe lody są na moich szortach.  
Harry mruga i wstaje, wsuwając palce stóp w piasek.  
— W takim razie będziesz musiał chyba wejść do wody.  
Louis również wstaje i posyła mu krzywy uśmieszek.  
— Ścigamy się?  
Harry bez słowa puszcza się biegiem. I prawie od razu się potyka, upadając na zamek z piasku jakiegoś dzieciaka. Następną godzinę spędza z małą dziewczynką i jej ojcami odbudowując jebany Hogwart.  
Jak na takie niedorzeczne, dorosłe dziecko, Harry Styles jest zaskakująco sporym problemem.

CDN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zuw3ocpZzfg = synowie tacy dorodni ;dd  
> (2) _Temple Expiatori de la Sagrada Família, (pol.) Świątynia Pokutna Świętej Rodziny_ – secesyjny kościół w Barcelonie w Katalonii o statusie bazyliki mniejszej.  
>  (3) _La Rambla_ \- ruchliwa kilometrowa ulica w centrum Barcelony, popularna zarówno wśród turystów, jak i mieszkańców.  
>  (4) _El Raval_ — średniowieczna dzielnica Barcelony.  
>  (5) _Barri Gòtic_ \- średniowieczna dzielnica w Barcelonie, centrum barcelońskiego Starego Miasta.  
>  (6) _Camp Nou_ – stadion piłkarski w Barcelonie w Hiszpanii, na którym są rozgrywane mecze klubu FC Barcelona. Jego trybuny mieszczą 99 354 osób, czyniąc go największym piłkarskim stadionem w Europie.  
>  (7) _Plaça de Catalunya_ – plac położony w centrum Barcelony, na którym stykają się dzielnice Barri Gòtic, Raval, Ciutat Vella i Eixample.


	6. Chapter 6

Barcelona niesamowicie sprzyja Louisowi. Jego opalenizna zamienia go w prawdziwe słońce, ma okazję pójść na mecz piłki nożnej i zajmuje pierwsze miejsce w Grand Prix. Monte Carlo nie jest już tak pozytywnym miejscem — samochody Cowella nie są zbyt dobrze przystosowane do ścigania się po ulicach i Harry kończy na trzeciej pozycji, a Louis spada z podium na miejsce czwarte. Nie świętują tego, lecąc pierwszym samolotem do Kanady.  
Gdzieś nad Oceanem Atlantyckim Harry zaczyna zastanawiać się, czy opuszczenie Europy bez odwiedzenia domu było dobrym pomysłem. Wtedy Louis podsuwa się do niego bliżej przez sen, a Niall przypomina mu, że Brytyjskie Grand Prix zaczyna się już za miesiąc.  
Sprawia to jedynie, że Harry czuje delikatną panikę, ponieważ wszyscy będą _wiedzieć._ Jego mama i Gemma będą wiedziały, że coś się zmieniło. Że poznał swojego… _Louisa._ A co on ma niby na to odpowiedzieć?  
Nieważne. Harry stara się zbytnio nad tym nie zastanawiać. W zasadzie, ogólnie za dużo stara się nie myśleć, jeśli chodzi o Louisa. Tak samo, jak stara się nie odczuwać irytacji z powodu braku odpowiedzi na swoje pytania i nie umrzeć z seksualnej frustracji. Po wydarzeniach w Barcelonie zbliżyli się do siebie jeszcze bardziej i Harry nie ma pojęcia dlaczego tak się stało, ale po prostu płynie z prądem. _Nieważne._

Tym razem to do Zayna należy zaplanowanie ich pobytu w Montrealu, więc oczywiście zatrzymują się w miejscu, które jest najlepsze na świecie. Zayn zabukował im dom ulokowany na szczycie górskim — z gwarancją, że nie będą musieli zbyt daleko się z niego ruszać, żeby znaleźć coś ciekawego do roboty. W Montrealu lądują po popołudniu, więc do czasu, gdy docierają do stóp Mont Tremblant, jest już dość chłodno; podróż do ich domu spędzają przytuleni mocno do siebie, podziwiając widoki.  
Na miejscu natychmiast się rozdzielają, zwiedzając dom. Powiedzenie, że jest luksusowy to małe niedopowiedzenie — jest tutaj domowa sala kinowa z maszyną do popcornu, w pełni wyposażona kuchnia, Xbox, jacuzzi i trzy sypialnie. Zayn zajmuje średnią z nich, twierdząc, że będzie spał przez następny tydzień. Liam i Niall biorą pokój z dwoma pojedynczymi łóżkami i czymś, co wygląda na oryginalny automat do pinballa. Główna i największa sypialnia przypada więc Louisowi i Harry’emu, którzy zdecydowanie nie mają nic przeciwko temu.  
— Jak, do cholery, znalazłeś to miejsce? — pyta Harry Zayna, gdy w końcu znajduje go w kuchni.  
— Miałem już dość hoteli — wyjaśnia Zayn. — Zabukowałem je, kiedy jeszcze byliśmy w Hiszpanii, wyglądało na porządne.  
— Chyba raczej na wykurwiście zajebiste, ty kretynie — mówi Niall, wracając z balkonu, którego Harry nawet wcześniej nie zauważył. — Robimy dzisiaj grilla!  
Harry unosi na niego brew.  
— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie ma tutaj normalnego jedzenia, prawda? Tylko samo wyposażenie.  
Niall krzywi się.  
— A nie zapłaciliśmy jakiś milion kanadyjskich pieniędzy?  
— To nie to samo, co pieniądze w Monopoly, Ni — wtrąca Liam, wchodząc do kuchni razem z Louisem. — I dlaczego mieliby zostawiać tu jakiekolwiek jedzenie?  
— Spoko, jutro pójdziemy na zakupy — obiecuje Zayn.  
— Hej, Haz, w końcu będziesz mógł dla mnie ugotować — woła Louis; wskakuje na blat kuchenny i zaczyna machać nogami. Domowy kocur, serio.  
— Obiecałeś, że coś mu ugotujesz? — pyta Niall, brzmiąc na lekko urażonego.  
— Przegrałem jego wyzwanie.  
— Idiota myślał, że wyciągnie wyższą nutę ode mnie — odpiera Louis z uśmieszkiem.  
Harry wzdycha.  
— Nie miałem pojęcia, że serio potrafisz śpiewać.  
— Aww. — Louis odciąga go od Nialla i czochra mu włosy. — Biedny, przegrany chłopczyk.  
— Jesteście tacy dziwni — stwierdza Irlandczyk, odwracając się do Zayna. — Naprawdę zrobimy jutro grilla?  
— Pewnie, pomyślałem, że jutro się tu zaaklimatyzujemy. No wiecie, polenimy się, zrobimy zakupy i nadrobimy spanie. Można tutaj zagrać w golfa i skorzystać ze spa. Zrelaksujemy się.  
— W golfa? — pyta Harry.  
— Zrelaksujemy? — dopytuje Liam w tym samym czasie.  
— Zabukowałem wam już kilka godzin — mówi Louis od niechcenia, nadal bawiąc się włosami Harry’ego.  
Harry sapie głośno.  
— Serio?  
— Nie, skłamałem, żeby wyglądało tak, że interesuje mnie najbardziej gówniany sport na świecie.  
Louis w całej swej okazałości: robi coś miłego, mówiąc przy tym najgorsze bzdury. Harry rzuca się na niego, stając pomiędzy jego nogami, aby móc go przytulić.   
— Wiem, że nie jesteś aż takim dupkiem — mówi pewnie.  
— Same kłamstwa — nalega Louis.  
Ciągnie lekko za loki z tyłu jego szyi i Harry mógłby stać tak przez całą wieczność. Oczywiście właśnie wtedy Niall wskakuje mu na plecy i sytuacja zmienia się w sesję wspólnego przytulania. Z powodu golfa, na dodatek.  
Przeszukują kuchnię i udaje im się znaleźć jakieś przekąski i alkohol, a potem przechodzą do salonu. Niall najwyraźniej nadal rozpacza z powodu braku grilla.  
— Mam coś do zaproponowania — mówi.  
— Oczywiście, że za ciebie wyjdę! — krzyczy Louis, wskakując mu na kolana i przyduszając go.  
Niall próbuje go z siebie zrzucić, dopóki Liam po prostu… nie podnosi Louisa za koszulkę, jakby ten nic nie ważył. Może ta teoria z wilkołactwem nie była jednak taka bezsensowna.  
— Chodzi mi o to — zaczyna znów Niall — że powinniśmy zajarać.  
Harry mruga na niego.  
— Jesteśmy na górze w _Kanadzie_ , gdzie znalazłeś zioło?  
— To nie jest ważne, lepiej powiedz _kiedy_ je znalazłeś? — pyta Liam. — Byliśmy razem odkąd wylądowaliśmy.  
— Nie, nie byliśmy. Pamiętacie moment, kiedy poszedłem kupić syrop klonowy?  
Zayn odkasłuje niezręcznie.  
— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie możesz zjarać syropu, co nie?  
Oczy Nialla rozszerzają się.  
— _Po pierwsze_ , nie kupiłem tylko syropu, ponieważ wziąłem też klonowe lizaki, chleb i lody. _Po drugie_ , to jest właśnie odpowiedź, bo znalazłem je, kiedy byłem sam. _Po trzecie_ , doskonale wiem, co mogę, a czego nie mogę palić. Więc wy, cipy, możecie iść się jebać, okej?  
— Nie, dopóki nie odpalisz nam czegoś — cmoka Louisa, wyciągając dłonie.  
Niall tylko wzdycha i wstaje, żeby przynieść swoją torbę.

Późniejsze wydarzenia przybierają niespodziewany obrót. Cóż, może nie do końca niespodziewany, ponieważ właśnie niespodziewanego _należy się spodziewać_ , kiedy ktoś postanowi zajarać trawę. Chociaż Harry nie ma w tym zakresie zbyt dużego doświadczenia, ponieważ nie pali tak często, jak Niall. Nieważne, teraz jest na haju i wszyscy jedzą kanadyjską pizzę, grając w Mario Kart, a Louis siedzi na jego kolanach i życie ogólnie jest zajebiste.  
— To jakiś jebany żart — mówi Louis, rozwścieczony. — Jakim cudem ja i H przegrywamy w pierdoloną wyścigówkę?  
Niall śmieje się wokół swojego skręta.  
— Spodziewałeś się, że pójdzie nam gorzej? To bardzo niemiłe z twojej strony, ponieważ, skąd wiesz, może na torze bylibyśmy lepsi od was.  
— Po prostu tego nie sprawdzamy, bo nie dałbyś nam, kurwa, spokoju do końca życia — dodaje Zayn.  
To najgorsze, co mogło się stać — wszystko, co mówi Zayn, wydaje się być logiczne. Całe życie Louisa przelatuje mu pewnie przed oczami.  
Harry poklepuje go pocieszająco po plecach.  
— W porządku, skarbie, wygrywamy tyle wyścigów w prawdziwym życiu, że pozwolenie dzieciakom na zwycięstwo w grze jest prawidłowym posunięciem. Jesteśmy drużyną marzeń.  
Louis sapie i opiera się o niego. Jest taki _mały_ , że jego głowa w idealny sposób leży na obojczykach Harry’ego. Harry pochyla się i teraz jego policzek ociera się o miękkie miękkie miękkie włosy. Zastanawia się nad tym całą sekundę zanim unosi kolana, więżąc Louisa pomiędzy swoimi nogami.  
Potem zachodzi swego rodzaju proces. Albo inaczej: seria niefortunnych zdarzeń.  
Zaczyna się od tego, że Louis sztywnieje w uścisku, jakby coś w jego podświadomości zdawało sobie sprawę, co Harry robi, ale nie na tyle, aby go zatrzymać. Reszta chłopców natychmiast traci nimi zainteresowanie i zaczyna kolejną rundę. Louis ma kontroler i całkiem dobrze udaje skupienie na grze, ale jego kolana obijają się o nogi Harry’ego. Więc Harry kładzie na nich swoje dłonie, żeby trochę go uspokoić.  
Nie do końca odnosi sukces. Louis z każdą sekundą staje się coraz bardziej niespokojny — pewnie dlatego, że Harry oparł brodę na jego ramieniu i oddycha blisko jego ucha. Mężczyzna pachnie jak zioło i pewnie smakuje jak dym. Harry naprawdę chciałby go teraz pocałować, pomimo wszystko.  
Cały czas ma tego typu myśli. Nie ważne, czy śpią razem, zwiedzają kolejne miasta, jedzą obiad, czy po prostu się wygłupiają — Harry zawsze chce całować Louisa. I nawet kiedy dostaje to, czego pragnie, czuje się źle, ponieważ zdaje sobie sprawę, że czegoś w tym wszystkim brakuje — czegoś, czego Louis mu nie powiedział.  
Różnica teraz jest taka, że obaj są upaleni trawą Nialla i bardzo śmiali. Harry liczy do pięciu zanim muska lekko ucho Louisa i wysuwa język. Louis znów zamiera, ale po jednej, napiętej sekundzie, porusza się na jego kolanach. Taa, to jest różnica. To nie pocałunek, a potem samotne trzepanie pod prysznicem. To bycie blisko, przebywanie ze sobą i wspólne erekcje.  
I jest to seksowne; Harry zawsze jest napalony, kiedy sobie zajara, a Louis sprawia wrażenie mini słońca w jego ramionach. Po prostu musi zrzucić z siebie ciuchy, potrzebuje poczuć skórę Louisa przy swojej, żeby mieć pewność, że to się dzieje naprawdę. Ma wrażenie, że płonie; że Louis w jakiś sposób go naznacza.  
Przygryza płatek jego ucha. Rezultat różni się od zamierzonego: Louis rozbija ich gokarta w grze i ta głośna, irytująca muzyczka jest tym, co przywraca ich gwałtownie do rzeczywistości. Mężczyzna podnosi się z kanapy i Harry cieszy się tylko, że Zayn, Niall oraz Liam są zbyt zajęci wiwatowaniem, żeby zauważyć jednoznaczne wybrzuszenie w jego szortach. Harry nie potrafiłby odwrócić wzroku, choćby od tego zależało jego życie.  
Dopóki, oczywiście, Louis bez słowa nie wychodzi z salonu. Harry natychmiast wstaje.  
— Pójdę, uch, sprawdzić, czy nic mu nie jest — mamrocze, w ogóle nie patrząc na pozostałą trójkę.  
Rozprasza go pudełko pizzy w kuchni i ten niesamowicie apetyczny zapach. Zapach pizzy, w sensie, nie pudełka, chociaż biorąc pod uwagę, że są w Kanadzie, pudełko zrobione jest pewnie z czegoś klonowego. Powinien znaleźć jakiś francuski słownik i kogoś zapytać. Jest pewnie smaczniejsze od samej pizzy, a oni nawet nie wiedzą, co tracą.  
Te ważne rozmyślania przerywa mu dotyk dłoni. A dokładniej mówiąc, dłoń zaciskająca się na jego koszulce i ciągnąca go w tył. A jeszcze dokładniej — dłoń Louisa, który ciągnie go do głównej sypialni. Harry ma wrażenie, że nie oparłby się mu nawet gdyby był całkowicie trzeźwy.  
Zostaje wepchnięty do pokoju, a potem zamykają się drzwi. Przez jedną okrutną i chorą sekundę Harry zastanawia się, czy Louis zostawił go tutaj samego, ale kiedy się odwraca, okazuje się, że mężczyzna również tutaj jest. Od ich pobytu w Monte Carlo jego włosy urosły do niedorzecznej długości; grzywka opada mu na oczy. Cały jest po prostu taki _nieokrzesany_ ze swoim zarostem i ostrymi, ostrymi kośćmi policzkowymi, ale równocześnie jest delikatny i mały, i Jezu Chryste, Harry jeszcze nigdy nie pozwolił sobie aż tak się zapędzić.  
Ale Louis po prostu _tak sobie stoi_ ; opiera się o drzwi i Harry nie wie, czy ogłasza swoją porażkę, czy w jakiś sposób go do siebie woła. Ma na sobie pogniecioną koszulkę i krótkie dżinsowe szorty, a Harry nie potrafi się skupić. Znów zaczyna go swędzieć skóra, a jego język zbytnio ciąży mu w ustach, aby mógł zapytać, o co chodzi. Dla odmiany, tym razem to Louis jest tym, który zaczyna paplać.  
— No dalej, całujmy się, chcę się całować, proszę, kochanie — mówi, a potem podbiega kilka kroków i popycha Harry’ego, który jakimś cudem ląduje na ogromnym łóżku.  
To naprawdę _seksowne_ — fakt, że Louis jest od niego mniejszy, ale może w ten sposób nim pomiatać; to _seksowne_ , że jego uda są umięśnione w sposób, o jakim Harry mógłby tylko sobie pomarzyć. W Louisie Tomlinsonie nie ma nic, co nie byłoby _seksowne_ i do Harry’ego dochodzi dopiero teraz, że owy Louis znajduje się na w nim w tej, kurwa, chwili.  
Unosi się, chcąc go pocałować, i oplata jego ramiona, przyciągając go na tyle blisko, aby się… aby się sparzyć. Louis znajduje się wszędzie i robi dosłownie wszystko. Ciągnie i przygryza jego usta, spotyka go w połowie drogi do pocałunku, i ssie język Harry’ego, a potem — jebany — drapie go swoimi ostrymi zębami. Jego dłonie nieustannie przesuwają się po bokach i brzuchu Harry’ego, jakby on również nie potrafił porządnie się skupić.  
— Wyglądałeś na tak spragnionego — szepcze Louis, całując w dół policzka do szczęki, a potem zaczyna ssać jego szyję. — Wzrok zaszklony, a na policzkach rumieniec. Zawsze wyglądasz tak kurewsko wspaniale, Harry.  
Harry kompletnie traci kontrolę — za każdym razem bardziej, kiedy czuje zęby na skórze. Uwielbia to — wszystko staje się dzięki temu wyraźniejsze pod tą mgłą od jarania zioła, jakby elektryczne impulsy spływające z opuszków palców Louisa wprost do jego kutasa. Nawet nie próbuje nic na to odpowiedzieć, unosząc jedynie biodra, aby napotkać pewne dłonie mężczyzny.   
Ten potrząsa lekko głową, zwiększając boleśnie swój uścisk i jeśli w ten sposób chciał utrzymać go w miejscu, to jest kompletnym idiotą. Harry szarpie się jeszcze mocniej i Louis wbija krótkie paznokcie w jego skórę, sapiąc miękko. Być może miało to wyrażać irytację, ale Harry nie jest w stanie tego ogarnąć; podobnie zresztą, jak jego słów:  
— Nie możemy się pieprzyć, obiecałem.  
— My nie… Ja… Jezu Chryste. — Harry dosłownie traci grunt pod nogami, a Louis nie przestaje, kurwa, lizać jego szyi. — Piłem.  
— Co takiego? — pyta Louis, nie unosząc nawet głowy.  
— W Monte Carlo. Wyszedłem z Zaynem i piliśmy shoty, więc też zjebałem sprawę, raz złamałem zasadę, to i ty też możesz raz, co nie? Tylko raz, no dalej, proszę, będę bardzo… Będę bardzo wdzięczny.  
Czułby się lepiej z tą całą sprawą, gdyby Louis choć na sekundę przestał się o niego tak grzesznie ocierać.  
— Cóż — zaczyna Louis, a potem milknie na całe pięć sekund, zanim kontynuuje: — To ma sens — stwierdza i znów całuje Harry’ego.  
To bardzo przypomina pozwolenie, więc Harry zabiera dłonie z jego ramion i kładzie je na biodrach, a potem przesuwa jeszcze niżej. Odkrycie, że ma ręce na tyle długie, aby sięgnąć ud mężczyzny jest kurewsko satysfakcjonujące. Jednak nie jest jeszcze, aż tak odważny, aby dotknąć jego tyłka. Och, Boże, wow, nie, teraz nie może przestać o tym myśleć. Przesuwa kciukami po nogach Louisa, podciągając przez to jego szorty; skóra mężczyzny jest diabelska i Harry chce zostawić ślady na tych umięśnionych udach oraz pragnie pragnie _pragnie_ zbyt mocno.  
Louis wydaje z siebie niezadowolony odgłos i unosi się na łokciach. Oddech Harry’ego więźnie mu w gardle, gdy dostrzega twarz mężczyzny. Jego nienaturalnie przekrwione oczy są rozszerzone, a usta zaczerwienione od przygryzania i ssania. Cały jest zarumieniony przez trawę, przez Harry’ego, a może dlatego, że jest cholernym słońcem.  
Jednak najsilniejszy efekt wywołuje jego mina. Wyraża _frustrację._  
— Nie — mówi, a w wysokim głosie słychać ostrą i twardą nutę; Harry natychmiast zatrzymuje ruchy swoich dłoni. — Ja łamie zasadę, więc ja tu rozkazuję.  
Okej, więc kutas Harry’ego osiąga w tym momencie pełną erekcję. Nieważne. Louis unosi się jeszcze bardziej, górując teraz nad Harrym i przez moment tylko na niego patrzy. A potem przesuwa się w dół jego ciała tak, że teraz znajduje się raczej pomiędzy jego nogami, niż na nich. Gapi się jeszcze trochę i Harry boi się oddychać zbyt głośno.  
— Czy mogę tylko szybko podziękować stwórcy za to, że nie masz na sobie w tym momencie ciasnych dżinsów?  
Harry parska tak głośno, że zaskakuje tym samego siebie, i szybko zasłania usta dłonią.  
— Jesteś taki, kurwa, dziwny.  
— I kto to mówi. Unieś trochę biodra, twoje nogi nadal są kurewsko długie — narzeka Louis, wsuwając palce za pasek spodenek Harry’ego.  
Harry tak ochoczo wykonuje polecenie, że prawie uderza Louisa w twarz swoim kroczem. Co w zasadzie nie jest takim złym pomysłem.  
Louis szarpie się zdecydowanie zbyt długo z rozebraniem go, ale Harry zapomina o tym, żeby go ponaglić, ponieważ w kolejnej sekundzie Louis znajduje się nad nim i nad jego twardym kutasem, wpatrując się w członka tak, jakby właśnie doznał jakiegoś religijnego objawienia. Szybko dochodzi do siebie i ściąga własne spodnie, nie dając Harry’emu choćby chwili na podobny podziw. Natychmiast podczołguje się w górę, dopóki ich penisy nie ocierają się o siebie i — kurwa — potem unosi uda Harry’ego, oplątując jego nogi wokół swoich bioder. To akurat idiota postanawia skomentować.  
— Ty i te twoje pajęcze kończyny, ja pierdolę.  
Harry zaciska je wokół niego choćby tylko po to, aby trochę go podrażnić i mężczyźnie udaje się nawet posłać ostre spojrzenie pomiędzy jęknięciami.   
Nagle Harry przypomina sobie noc w Australii, gdy przyglądał się potajemnie, jak Louis się masturbuje. Moment, gdy był bardziej pijany niż ujarany i nie przejmował się odgłosami, jakie wydostawały się spomiędzy jego uchylonych warg. To trochę dziwne, że podnieca go myśl o podnieconym Louisie, podczas gdy sam podniecony Louis znajduje się na nim _dokładnie w tym momencie_ , ale umysł Harry’ego jest dziwnym miejscem nawet wtedy, kiedy nie jest zamglony trawą.  
Znów ściska Louisa i ten jakby opada; zniża się ze swoich dłoni na łokcie, prawie zderzając o siebie ich nosy. Jest teraz milej, w pewien sposób — Louis wciska nos pomiędzy jego szczękę a szyję, oddychając ciężko, a potem praktycznie dysząc, kiedy Harry pociera o siebie ich kutasy. Możliwe, że na świecie nie ma nic piękniejszego od przymykającego powieki Louisa, uchylającego usta, z pomiędzy których dobiegają łamliwe jęknięcia. W sensie, może gdzieś w podwodnym świecie znajduje się jakaś piękna, kolorowa rybka, ale ogólnie poprzeczka została ustawiona teraz bardzo wysoko.  
Kiedy robi to po raz drugi, Harry sam jest nieco bardziej przygotowany, żeby móc skupić się na odczuciu kutasa Louisa przy swoim, i to niedorzeczne, jak do siebie _pasują_ ; to niedorzeczne, jak niesamowicie jest to przyjemne i to niedorzeczne, że czekali jakiś milion lat, żeby to zrobić. Nie zauważa nawet unoszącej się dłoni, dopóki palce Louisa nie znajdują się w jego włosach. Harry wie, że poci się okropnie i musi być to nieprzyjemne odczucie, ale Louis nie zabiera ręki; dzięki Bogu za takie małe cuda.  
Poruszają się teraz bardziej chaotycznie, ocierając się o siebie mocno i gdzieś pomiędzy Louisem ciągnącym go za włosy i całującym jego szyję, umysł Harry’ego zaczyna wirować. Wie, że powoli traci dobry kąt i że obaj są mokrzy od potu i nasienia, ale jest tak kurewsko _dobrze_ , że Harry nawet nie spodziewa się wyślizgnięcia, dopóki ono właśnie nie następuje.  
Louis, będąc tą niesamowitą, majestatyczną istotą, w ogóle nie zwraca na to uwagi. Rozszerza nogi Harry’ego, prostując własne, dopóki ciężki kutas nie znajduje się pomiędzy jego udami i — kurwa — jest to nagłe i ciasne, i gorące, i _śliskie_ i Harry bez namysłu szarpie biodrami. Louis jęczy w głos, co jest zarówno okropne, jak i fantastyczne. Więc Harry ponawia swój ruch, obejmując mocno plecy Louis, gdy porusza biodrami.  
Nie ma bladego pojęcia, jakim cudem Louisowi udaje się utrzymać tę pozycję, ale jedyne, czego jest pewien to tego, że jego uda musiały zostać pobłogosławione przez samego Boga. To trochę pokręcone, ponieważ Harry odnosi wrażenie, że jest pochłonięty Louisem, ale to właśnie Louis jest tym, który wykonuje większość pracy; na tyle, że mógłby go ujeżdżać, gdyby pozycja była nieco inna. Harry po prostu tak leży, a Louisowi się to chyba, kurwa, podoba, ponieważ odtrąca rękę Harry’ego, gdy ten próbuje sięgnąć do jego tyłka. Gdyby jego głowa nie wirowała już wcześniej, ten moment zmieniłby wszystko.  
Louis zaczyna tracić kontrolę; zbyt mocno napina mięśnie lub zbyt mocno się poci, ale Harry dochodzi przy kolejnym przypadkowym wyślizgnięciu, gdy główka jego kutasa ociera się o wejście Louisa. To po części swego rodzaju błogosławieństwo. Jego umysł mógłby eksplodować od nadmiaru przyjemności, a Louis fizycznie nie byłby w stanie dłużej się w ten sposób utrzymywać. Najgorsze — absolutnie najgorsze — jest to, że wie, że spuścił się na jego uda, ale ze swojego miejsca nie potrafi dostrzec opalonej skóry.  
Na jego głowie znajdują się teraz ważniejsze sprawy, jak odzyskanie zdolności oddychania w najbliższej przyszłości. I strzepanie Louisowi dłonią w najlepszy z możliwych sposobów. Równie dobrze mogliby użyć lubrykantu, ponieważ jego dłoń z niebywałą łatwością przesuwa się po całej długości penisa i wygląda na to, że Louis pozbył się tej dominującej nuty w tym samym czasie, w którym doszedł Harry. Teraz jedyne, co robi, to desperackie pieprzenie jego pięści i chaotyczne przesuwanie ustami po jego szyi.  
Jest głośny, kiedy dochodzi; dokładnie taki, jakim zapamiętał go Harry.

* * *

Cóż, kurwa.

* * *

Różni się to bardzo od ciszy, która zapada później. Nie jest do końca niezręczna, a oni nie są do końca sobą, i tak naprawdę nie jest aż tak strasznie cicho. Oddychają ciężko na siebie, a po kilku próbach uspokojenia się, Louis zaczyna chichotać. Harry dołącza do niego, również zaczynając się śmiać. Czuje się niesamowicie. W sensie, nogi zaczynają mu powoli drętwieć, a na jego szyi znajduje się bolesny siniak — ślad po zębach Louisa — ale jego umysł to na razie blokuje. Jest mu ciepło, wesoło i kurewsko przyjemnie.  
— Czuję się obrzydliwie — mówi w końcu Louis, nadal lekko chichocząc. ¬— Powinniśmy byli użyć kondomów.  
Harry szczerzy się do siebie.  
— Cóż, to było trochę niespodziewane — stwierdza, zaskoczony dziwnie głębokim brzmieniem własnego głosu.  
— Nie do końca. Wiedziałem, że przez trawę będę, no wiesz.  
Uśmiech Harry’ego za chwile przełamie mu twarz na pół.  
— Gotowy do akcji?  
Louis uderza go lekko w pierś.  
— Naprawdę próbujesz się ze mnie śmiać po tym, jak spuściłeś się na moje jebane nogi?  
Harry ma wrażenie, że za chwile z gorąca stanie w płomieniach, ale komentarz i tak sprawia, że w jego żołądku zaczyna buzować naglące ciepło.  
— Nom.  
— Nieważne, lepiej się przymknij. Muszę wstać i się umyć zanim zasnę. — Harry nie wykonuje żadnego ruchu. W zasadzie zaciska ramiona wokół Louisa nieco mocniej. Mężczyzna jęczy. — Możesz wziąć prysznic ze mną, okej? Upewnisz się, że nie upadnę. Dzięki, kurwa, Bogu, że wyścig jest za dwa tygodnie, muszę chyba wymienić któreś z moich ścięgien w kolanie.  
Harry parska na to śmiechem i podnosi Louis z łóżka, przytulając do siebie, i niesie do łazienki. Pod prysznicem okazuje się, że nogi mężczyzny naprawdę drżą, więc Harry musi go podtrzymywać. A przynajmniej tak właśnie mówi, kiedy nalega, by umyć mu włosy i wytatuowany tors. I brzuch. I biodra. W pewnym momencie opada na kolana, aby do czysta wyszorować umięśnione uda. Byłoby to dość obrzydliwe zajęcie, gdyby kutas Louisa nie znajdował się dokładnie tuż przy jego twarzy. Rozpraszając uwagę i kusząc.  
Louis uderza go żartobliwie w głowę, gdy Harry próbuje się do niego zbliżyć. Wzdycha, spuszczając wzrok na jego nogi. Jest zaskoczony, gdy czuje palce w swoich włosach, wmasowujące w nie szampon; jęczy, pochylając głowę, niechcący uderzając w biodro Louisa, przez co piana dostaje się do jego oczu.  
Nie może przestać się śmiać.  
W końcu jednak się uspokajają. Próbują przeżyć wszystko, przytulając się do siebie na łóżku i desperacko starając się zasnąć, zanim sprawy zaczną przybierać mniej idealny obrót. Nie udaje im się. Harry wie dokładnie w którym momencie Louis dochodzi do siebie: słyszy lekkie westchnienie przy swojej piersi, a potem:  
— Nie mogę znów tego zrobić.  
Harry mógłby pewnie zażartować na jakieś dwanaście sposób, ale jego umysł jest wolny i otępiały.  
— Wiem. Ale było fajnie, prawda?  
Louis kiwa głową, całując lekko obojczyki Harry’ego.  
— Kurewsko niesamowicie.  
Harry nie może się powstrzymać i unosi dłoń, żeby wsunąć palce w schnące włosy Louisa.  
— Nie powinniśmy więc tego powtórzyć?  
— Nie chcę rozpraszać swojej uwagi, mam reputację do odbudowania — mówi mężczyzna lekko wzburzonym tonem, jakby recytował wyćwiczoną kwestię; próbuje wysunąć się z uścisku.  
Harry nie jest jeszcze gotów, aby go puścić.  
— Zimno jest — mamrocze, zaciskając wokół Louisa ramiona.  
Po części jest to prawda — zimny prysznic zrobił coś więcej niż tylko go otrzeźwił, a poza tym otworzyli też okna, żeby przewietrzyć pokój i pozbyć się zapachu.  
Louis zdaje się akceptować tę wymówkę. Wciska twarz w pierś Harry’ego i wierci się, dopóki nie znajduje wygodnej pozycji. Harry zasypia, zanim ma szansę usłyszeć wyszeptane przez niego słowa.

* * *

Louis ma okropnie realistyczny sen o Harrym w kostiumie yeti, straszącym jakieś dzieci. Jest tak samo dezorientujący jak obudzenie się w środku nocy i odkrycie, że znajduje się w uścisku chłopaka.   
Wydaje mu się, że jest to taka sama w pozycja w jakiej zasnęli — jego głowa na piersi Harry’ego, ich nogi splątane ze sobą. Może to być wynikiem tego, że w pokoju jest kurewsko zimno. Albo tego, że Harry jest zaskakująco wygodny i przytula do siebie Louisa śmiertelnie mocno.  
Zaczyna to do niego docierać. Zrobili to, naprawdę to zrobili. Louis poznał już ten smak. I nie wie, co przeraża go bardziej: fakt, jak łatwo przyszło mu stracenie kontroli, czy to, że wszystko nie było wystarczające. Harry zabrał ze sobą pewien kawałek — fragment, który swędział uporczywie już od długiego czasu, ale jednocześnie zostawił coś o wiele bardziej bolesnego. Zdezorientowanie, zdenerwowanie i _pragnienie._ Louis czuje się wymięty, jakby wystarczyło jedno słowo czy spojrzenie, żeby kompletnie się ujawnił i nie ma bladego pojęcia, dlaczego Harry działa na niego w ten sposób.  
Louis ma bardzo duże i bogate doświadczenie w ignorowaniu swoich problemów. Jednak pomimo tego, że jego pierwszym odruchem jest chęć wpełznięcia do łóżka Zayna i zignorowanie Harry’ego, jest tutaj dosłownie uwięziony, a jego nogi nadal się lekko trzęsą. Naga wędrówka po domu nie jest naprawdę czymś, na co ma teraz ochotę.  
Więc próbuje się uspokoić. Skupić się na własnych oddechach i rytmie pochrapywania Harry’ego. Nie ma powodu do paniki, nic nie powinno ulec zmianie. W pewien sposób obaj zgodzili się, że to jednorazowa — byłem-wczoraj-ujarany — przygoda. Ból w piersi Louisa nie ma tutaj żadnego znaczenia.  
W końcu udaje mu się zapaść w sen i kilka godzin później budzą go promienie słońca. Nie ma przy nim Harry’ego, a on jest dokładnie przykryty kołdrą. Jest mu cholernie gorąco, ale samotna pobudka przyprawia go o zimne dreszcze. Serio, jak na tak kościstego chłopaka Harry jest niczym ludzki grzejnik.  
Mruga ostrożnie parę razy. Gardło ma wysuszone, a do oczu wpadają mu włosy. Naprawdę powinien je już przyciąć. I ogolić się. I ogólnie o siebie zadbać oraz wyprać tę cholerną pościel.   
Jęcząc, odrzuca z siebie przykrycie i rozgląda się wokół, szukając bokserek.   
Zamiast tego znajduje wiadomość na nocnej szafce. Jego ciało najwyraźniej zapomniało jak śpiący jest, ponieważ serce przyspiesza znacząco swój rytm.  
— Jezu Chryste — mamrocze.  
To tylko notatka, do kurwy nędzy. Louis przetacza się bliżej szafki i podnosi ją.  
Pismo Harry’ego jest tak posępne, jak spodziewał się, że będzie. Nie, żeby jakoś strasznie nad tym rozmyślał, ale to akurat nie jest teraz ważne.

_Lou,  
Kiedy obudzisz się sam, pamiętaj, że to twoja wina za zabukowanie nam golfa na 10 rano! Powinniśmy pogadać Mam nadzieję, że wczorajsza noc dobrze spałeś. L najwyraźniej wybrał się na zakupy, więc w kuchni będzie trochę Yorkshire. A przynajmniej powinna tam być, kiedy już się obudzisz. (Czaisz?)  
H, xx_

I serce Louisa _zaciska się_ , a on zgniata wiadomość w dłoni, ponieważ to wszystko były kłamstwa — wszystko, co myślał o Harrym to same kłamstwa. On wcale nie jest taki bezbronny, każda jego urocza cecha to kolejny gwóźdź do trumny Louisa. Suche żarty, to, jak się do niego uśmiecha i to, jak nieporadny jest jak na profesjonalnego sportowca oraz te jego ciche jęki, kiedy się pieprzy. Okazuje się, że przez cały czas Louis pogrążał się coraz mocniej, ale potrzebował seksu, aby zdać sobie sprawę, jak głęboko Harry wdarł się pod jego skórę.  
Im dłużej o tym myśli tym bardziej zaczyna się stresować, więc zmusza się do założenia bokserek oraz okularów i wychodzi z sypialni. Zgodnie z obietnicą, w kuchni znajduje w chuj pudełek herbaty Yorkshire. Jest tam również Liam, który przegląda francuską gazetę z obraźliwie pogodnym i jasnym spojrzeniem.  
— Niech zgadnę — zaczyna Louis, a potem odkasłuje, ponieważ jego głos jest strasznie zachrypnięty. Naprawdę dawno już nie palił. — Wstałeś jakieś pięć godzin temu, wspiąłeś się i zszedłeś z góry, zjadłeś śniadanie i wyniosłeś małe dziecko z płonącego domu?  
Liam nawet nie unosi na niego wzroku.  
— Blisko.  
— Wstałeś sześć godzin temu?  
— Uratowałem szczeniaka, a nie dziecko.  
— Cholera, tyle przegrać. — Louis pstryka palcami i zabiera się za przygotowanie herbaty. — Ale, tak na serio, co robi reszta?  
Słyszy szelest, gdy Liam odkłada gazetę, której i tak nie potrafi przeczytać.  
— Cóż, ja byłem na zakupach i kupiłem nam jedzenie na wieczór. Harry i Niall poszli grać w golfa, a Zayn jeszcze śpi.  
Louis nie znalazł swojego telefonu, więc nie wie, która jest godzina, ale zakłada, że dosyć późna.  
— Powinniśmy go obudzić? Zanim zrobimy cokolwiek?  
— Niee. — Liam milknie na sekundę zbyt długo i Louis odwraca się, aby obrzucić go spojrzeniem. Twarz chłopaka jest zdecydowanie bardziej pochmurna niż jeszcze dwie minuty temu. — Całą noc przegadał z Perrie.  
— Rozumiem. — Rozważa podejście i przytulenie go, ale dochodzi do wniosku, że herbata pocieszy go bardziej. — W sumie to lepiej, dawno nie spędzaliśmy czasu tylko we dwójkę.  
Stawia dwa kubki na stole i jęczy z ulgą, kiedy siada na krześle.  
— Dzięki — mówi Liam, przyjmując napój. — Mogę cię teraz o coś zapytać?  
— Jasne — odpowiada Louis, wciąż zajęty masowaniem swoich ud.  
Czuje się gorzej niż wtedy, gdy Liam zmusił go do przejażdżki rowerem po raz pierwszy i ostatni.  
— Dlaczego tak kuśtykasz?  
Louis otwiera szeroko oczy. Twarz Liama wyraża mieszankę _zaciekawienia_ i _zdezorientowania_ , co jest zdecydowanie lepsze od _wszechwiedzy_ i _oskarżenia_. Istnieją może dwa tematy, na które Louis nie ma ochoty teraz rozmawiać: śmierć babci oraz kryzys jego seksualności. Tuż za nimi znajduje się _Harry wypieprzył wczoraj trochę moje uda, potem się przytulaliśmy i ogólnie wydaje mi się, że to nie jest już tylko zauroczenie._  
Bierze spory łyk, ciesząc się smakiem. I może po to, aby kupić sobie trochę czasu, ale głównie dlatego, że jest obolały. Liam nadal posyła mu _spojrzenie_.  
— Różne rzeczy się dzieją?  
— Więc te odgłosy, które dobiegały wczoraj z waszej sypialni, to efekt jakiś dziwnych tańców godowych?  
Louis jakimś cudem nie wciąga swojej herbaty nosem.  
— _Liamie Payne_ , do kurwy nędzy.  
— No więc? — naciska Liam.  
Ze wszystkich trzech ludzi, którym Louis mógłby zawierzyć, Liam jest chyba najbardziej doskonałym wyborem.   
— Okej, więc tak jakby się pieprzyliśmy.  
Dłoń Liama nie zaciska się mocniej na kubku, on sam nie marszczy brwi i nie potrząsa głową w rozczarowaniu. Wydaje się być raczej niewzruszony.  
— No i?  
Louis jest zaskoczony.  
— I teraz wariuje, a jak myślisz? Po ostatnim razie miałem się trzymać z dala od takich sytuacji.  
— Słuchaj, nawet sobie nie wyobrażam przez co musiałeś przejść i rozumiem dlaczego masz teraz takie problemy z zaufaniem. Ale to _Harry_. Nie wydaję mi się, że masz powód, żeby się tak stresować.  
Louis wystukuje na blacie nerwowy rytm.  
— Ufam Harry’emu. Tu nie chodzi o to. On ma więcej do stracenia niż ja, gdyby ta sprawa wyszła na jaw. Tylko. — Louis nie ma zamiaru powiedzieć, że się boi. — Nie sądzę, że byłbym w stanie przetrwać kolejny tak gówniany rok.  
 _Sądzę, że jeśli pozwolę sobie dotknąć Harry’ego, nie będę potrafił już przestać._  
Liam szturcha go pod stołem nogą.  
— Ale co, jeśli to zupełnie co innego? Lubię Harry’ego i wydaje mi się, że on cię w jakiś sposób uspokaja. Co, jeśli to seksualne napięcie rozprasza cię bardziej niż Harry kiedykolwiek byłby w stanie?  
Louis parska.  
— Na serio próbujesz mnie zachęcić do wypieprzenia go?  
Oczekuje, że Liam go uderzy lub zaprotestuje. Spodziewa się wszystkiego poza zrezygnowanym stwierdzeniem:  
— Chyba obaj doskonale wiemy, że pomiędzy wami chodzi o coś więcej niż zwykły seks.  
 _Nie ma mowy._  
— Zamknij się.  
— Jesteś takim kutasem, próbuje cię tylko pomóc.  
Louis chowa twarz w dłoniach.  
— Cóż, chuj ci w oko, Liam. _Jestem_ kutasem, a on chyba najwspanialszą osobą na świecie.  
— Prawda, nie mam pojęcia, co on w tobie widzi. — Wzrok Louis musi być tak morderczy, że chyba nawet ściana za Liamem może poczuć tę moc. — Daj spokój, przecież żartuję. Harry był w tobie zakochany jeszcze zanim wylecieliśmy z Australii. Wygląda na to, że lubi kutasy.  
Gapią się na siebie przez moment, a potem wybuchają histerycznym śmiechem.  
Z domu wychodzą godzinę później, a kiedy wracają, ich palce są całe pomarszczone od zbyt długiego siedzenia w basenie. Zayn szkicuje coś w salonie, a Niall i Harry kłócą się żartobliwie w kuchni. A może kłócą się na serio, trudno powiedzieć. Być może mają bardzo intensywne i wyrobione zdanie na temat pieczonych ziemniaków.  
Zobaczenie Harry’ego jest lekkim szokiem, mówiąc szczerze. To jak moment, gdy całe twoje życie przelatuje ci przed oczami, ale tutaj chodzi o to jedno spojrzenie w jego oczy i zobaczenie tam wszystkich wydarzeń z wczorajszej nocy. Jeśli szukał rozszerzonych źrenic i zarumienionych policzków, to jedyne, co skupia jego uwagę, to ogromna malinka na szyi chłopaka.  
Może sednem problemu jest to, że czasami Louis potrafi bardzo mocno się stresować, ale w momencie, gdy dostrzega Harry’ego, dosłownie czuje, jak jego mięśnie się rozluźniają, a szalony potok myśli nieco uspokaja.  
Kurwa, sam widok tego ugryzienia sprawia, że to _Louis_ się rumieni. Kiedy Harry słyszy ruch, zerka w tył i uśmiecha się tak mocno, że wygląda to niemal _boleśnie._ Jakby specjalnie rozluźniał do tego szczękę. Jego oczy błyszczą, najwyraźniej uszczęśliwione samym istnieniem Louisa. Harry ogólnie jest bardzo dziwnym człowiekiem, ale zobaczenie go tak szczęśliwego sprawia, że Louis również odczuwa radość.  
(Liam ma zawsze ręce.)  
(Chyba, że chodzi o matematykę, politykę, muzykę, modę czy cokolwiek równie ważnego.)  
Jego nogi prowadzą go do Harry’ego bez udziału woli i zatrzymuje się dopiero, kiedy znajduje się dokładnie za nim. Musi stanąć na palcach, żeby położyć brodę na jego ramieniu i zerknąć na przygotowywane ziemniaki.  
— Cudownie pachnie — mówi.  
Harry mruczy i kiwa lekko głową. Niall chwyta Louisa za ramiona i popycha w kierunku drzwi.  
— Ty trzymaj się, kurwa, z dala, wystarczy, że muszę się użerać z jednym idiotą. Przyprowadziłeś przynajmniej swoją lepszą połówkę?  
Louis przewraca oczami i wyszarpuje się z uścisku.  
— Taa, jest…  
— Tutaj — oznajmi Liam, dołączając do nich.  
Niall wzdycha z ulgą.  
— Świetnie. Idziesz ze mną na balkon, przygotować mięso - zamknij, kurwa, mordę, Tommo - a Harry dokończy tutaj resztę.  
— A co ja mam robić? — pyta Louis, kładąc dłonie na biodrach.  
— Idź zapytaj Zayna, czy ma jeszcze jakieś kolorowanki — proponuje Liam.  
— Nienawidzę was wszystkich — krzyczy Zayn z salonu.  
— Wcale, że nie wszystkich! — odkrzykuje Louis.  
— Prawda, kocham Liama; cała reszt jest do dupy.  
Liam wygląda na niesamowicie zadowolonego z siebie przez jakieś dwie sekundy, zanim Niall rzuca mu dziesięć skrzydełek kurczaka. Idą razem na balkon, ale Louis krzyczy jeszcze za nimi:  
— Mam nadzieję, że spadniecie w przepaść!  
Nawet na to nie reagują i Louisowi pozostały dwie opcje do wyboru: pójście do Zayna albo dołączenie do Harry’ego. Jak do tej pory to Harry okazywał się być potrzebnym antidotum, więc Louis wraca do kuchni.  
— Chyba jesteś na mnie skazany.  
Harry wygląda, jakby nie spodziewał się, że Louis wybierze jego osobę jako źródło swojej rozrywki. Nie wygląda również na zbytnio z tego faktu zadowolonego. Jest raczej lekko przerażony i zdziwiony.  
— Eem, umiesz zrobić sos do barbecue? — pyta.  
Z jakiegoś powodu jedyne co słyszy Louis to: „ja pierdole, wczoraj się, kurwa, pieprzyliśmy.”  
Mruga kilka razy.  
— Mogę znaleźć butelkę z keczupem?  
Przynajmniej Harry jest tak samo pogodny jak zawsze, gdy wypycha go z kuchni. Jest to nieco _mniej_ niezręczne od wyjścia na balkon i zdania sobie sprawy, że Niall i Liam o nim rozmawiają. Na szczęście do czasu, gdy podchodzi do poręczy, ta dwójka zdąża wrócić do kłócenia się o najlepszy sposób na opieczenie mięsa.   
Dwadzieścia minut później pojawia się Harry, niosąc jakiś miliard rzeczy w swoich gigantycznych dłoniach. Louis nie może przestać się na nie gapić, myśleć o nich i wspominać ich odczucia na swojej skórze czy we włosach. Harry stanowczo na niego nie patrzy, gdy nakrywa do stołu.  
Zayn dołącza do nich jako ostatni, pocierając oczy, i opada na miejsce obok Louisa. Sięga po zapalniczkę, która już leży na oparciu krzesła, a potem zerka w stronę grilla.  
— Yo, Ni, wypaliliśmy wczoraj wszystko?  
Niall parska.  
— Za kogo ty mnie masz? — pyta.  
— Kozacko — stwierdza Zayn i znów wstaje, idąc z powrotem do środka. Kiedy wraca, trzyma w dłoni małą torebkę. — Kto ma ochotę?  
Liam mruczy.  
— Jeśli ty skręcasz, to ja.  
— Ja też — dodaje Niall bez potrzeby.  
Louis rozważa to szybko i panikuje, ale zanim ma szanse wykrztusić „może”, Harry parska i stwierdza:  
— Nie, zdecydowanie nie.  
Powiedziane zdecydowanie ostrzejszym tonem, niż zazwyczaj od niego otrzymują.  
Louis odkasłuje.  
— Ja też nie. Zdecydowanie.  
Zayna nie mogłoby to mniej obejść, ponieważ zabiera się za skręcanie. Wywiera to na Louisie większe wrażenie niż powinno; przyglądanie się jego smukłym palcom i wdychanie znajomego zapachu. Od odpłynięcie ratuje go Harry, który stawia na stole ziemniaki i oznajmia:  
— Jesteśmy gotowi, przynoście mięso!  
Kolacja jest napięta. Dla Louisa przynajmniej. Niall, Liam i Zayn zachowują się tak samo jak zawsze, ale Harry jest niezręczny, a Louis — który jest zazwyczaj najgłośniejszy — milczy przez większą część posiłku.  
Zazwyczaj odczytanie Harry’ego nie jest trudne, ponieważ chłopak jest niczym otwarta księga, ale teraz nie dotyka Louisa, nie rzuca żartami i nie zachowuje się niedorzecznie. Louis nie wie, co myśleć.  
Zaniepokojony głosik z tyłu jego głowy tylko się nasila, kiedy zaczynają sprzątać ze stołu i Harry podchodzi do niego, w ogóle się nie uśmiechając.  
— Więc pomyślałem, że przekimam się dzisiaj u Nialla?  
Oczywiście, że sytuacja uległa zmianie. A Louis, mistrz uników, pozwala ranie jątrzyć się dalej.  
— Um, a co z Liamem?  
— Zayn spał przez większą część dnia, więc planują chyba jakiś maraton w domowym kinie. Ja jestem padnięty.  
— Jasne. Świetnie. Znaczy, nie ma sprawy, jak chcesz.  
 _Co się, kurwa, dzieje?_ Od trzech miesięcy nie spędzili nocy oddzielnie i w tej sytuacji nie ma nic świetnego. Louis jednak nie jest w stanie choćby pomyśleć o stawieniu temu czoła. Nie jest zdesperowany i to on ustala te wszystkie granice. To on jest kutasem.  
Cieszy się tylko, że nie zjadł zbyt dużo, bo jego żołądek zaciska się nieprzyjemnie.  
W ciszy sprzątają resztę stołu i rozchodzą się do różnych sypialni; w powietrzu wiruje napięcie — muzyka, której nie potrafią usłyszeć i monolog, którego żaden z nich nie jest w stanie wygłosić.  
Louis leży w łóżku przez kilka godzin i nie doznaje żadnego olśnienia, ani nie przechodzi żadnego załamania; nic z tych rzeczy. Ale nie jest w stanie zasnąć. Jest zbyt cicho, a on nadal czuje zapach Harry’ego.  
Może i jest świetny w unikaniu problemów, ale nie w radzeniu sobie z rzeczami, których nie może mieć.  
Kiedy wychodzi na korytarz jest już bardzo późno, więc po ciemku próbuje znaleźć drogę do pokoju Nialla. W zasadzie nie ma żadnego planu — oczywiście do chwili, kiedy w końcu wchodzi do sypialni, znajduje właściwe łóżko, a potem w jego głowie echem zaczyna odbijać się jedno imię. _HarryHarryHarry._  
Sam Harry jest teraz nagi i przyciśnięty do ściany, co jest w sumie sprzyjającą sprawą, ponieważ Louis może po prostu położyć się przy nim. Jest bardzo ciasno i potrząśnięcie materacem jest praktycznie nieuniknione. Harry nawet nie drga, ani nie otwiera oczu, kiedy otacza Louisa ramionami. Jest to takie słodkie, a Louis tak zdenerwowany, że w odpowiedzi całuje go w nos.  
Czuje śmieszną ulgę, gdy Harry się uśmiecha i tak w ogóle, to kiedy dokładnie zaczął opierać swoje samopoczucie na sprawianiu mu przyjemności? Jakim cudem skończył dzieląc wąskie łóżko z yeti?  
— Och, Zayn, tak długo na ciebie czekałem — mruczy Harry boleśnie niskim głosem.  
Louis ściska jego sutek i chłopak automatycznie podskakuje, prawie zrzucając ich obu z łóżka. Chichocze, kiedy pyta:  
— Co ty tutaj robisz, Lou?  
— Powiedziałeś, że chciałeś spać tutaj, ale nie mówiłeś, że chcesz spać sam.  
— Myślałem, że to logiczne?  
Louis wciska twarz w jego pierś.  
— Cóż, nie było. Dlaczego tak dziwnie się zachowujesz?  
— Ja… — Harry urywa, myśląc. — Uznałem, że tego właśnie chcesz? Że potrzebujesz przestrzeni po wczorajszej nocy?  
Louis potrząsa w niedowierzaniu głową. Koncept przestrzeni praktycznie nie istniał od samego początku ich znajomości. Fakt, że Harry uznał, że pomoże mu, oddalając się, jest niedorzeczny. Znów całuje go w nos, a potem w policzek, szyję i w zasadzie wszystko, czego jest w stanie sięgnąć, przytłoczony nagłym odczuciem czułości. Harry niemrawo próbuje odsunąć głowę i Louis znów go szturcha.  
— Nie chciałem tego. Przestrzeń jest przereklamowana, tak myślę. Chyba, że na serio masz mnie dosyć.  
Harry mruczy, udając, że się nad tym zastanawia. Gdyby się z nim zgodził Louis nie jest aż tak przerażony, aby nie wspomnieć o swojej rozmowie z Liamem, ale chłopak mówi tylko:  
— Wydaje mi się, że jeszcze jakoś z tobą wytrzymam.  
Louis wciska twarz w jego pierś i Harry wydaje z siebie słodki pomruk, przyciągając do siebie.  
— To dobrze, bo nie mogę zasnąć bez twojego chrapania.  
— Przepraszam bardzo, Louis, ja nie chrapię.  
— Chrapiesz, stary, wierz mi — wtrąca Niall pomocnie.  
— Och, proszę cię, sam jesteś gorszy od mojego silnika — stwierdza Harry.  
— Po prostu idźcie spać, wy głupie kutasy.  
Jest niezręcznie i ciasno. Louis zasypia w przeciągu dwóch minut.

Następnego dnia znów są od siebie nierozłączni, co odbija się na nich w nieprzyjemny sposób. Gdy Zayn wysyła ich wszystkich na kajaki, Louis dzieli oczywiście jeden z Harrym. Nie chodzi o to, że Harry jest cały mokry, a jego nogi są tak długie, że sięgają Louisa mimo że siedzą na oddzielnych miejscach. Chodzi o to, że strategia Louisa opiera się na pozwoleniu wszystkim poza nim samym na wiosłowanie, podczas gdy on ochlapuje resztę wodą i poniża konkurencję (w tym przypadku Nialla i Liama). Potrzebuje dwóch minut, aby zrozumieć, że Harry nie ma pojęcia o kajakowaniu.  
— Dlaczego kręcimy się w kółko? — pyta, próbując przekrzyczeć szum rzeki.  
— Nie wiem — odpowiada Harry.  
Louis przesuwa się nieco i zerka przez ramię. Sapie.  
— Czy ty zgubiłeś wiosło?  
Harry przesuwa spojrzeniem pomiędzy swoimi dłońmi i wzrusza ramionami, a ta śmieszna rzecz, która robi za kamizelkę ochronną, unosi się nieco.  
— Mokre rzeczy łatwo się wyślizgują.  
— Taa, pamiętam — mówi Louis zanim w ogóle ma szansę nad tym pomyśleć.  
Nigdy nie miał zamiaru wspominać o tej nocy, a po wczorajszym wieczorze doszedł do wniosku, że obaj bezgłośnie uzgodnili, że nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Gapi się przerażony na Harry’ego i widzi, jak na jego policzki wypływa cudowny rumieniec. A potem Harry zniża wiosło do wody i ochlapuje go szczodrze.  
Louis zapluwa się, zbyt zaskoczony, żeby się poruszyć i Harry nie tyle co się szczerzy, a raczej uśmiecha krzywo. Więc Louis rzuca się na niego, próbując przewrócić. Harry w odpowiedzi stara się wsunąć dłonie pod jego kamizelkę, żeby go połaskotać lub szturchnąć, ale Louis jest tak mokry, że jedynie w jakiś sposób Harry przyciąga go na swoje kolana. Strategia i atak Louisa są zdecydowanie bardziej dopracowane, ponieważ opierają na łaskotaniu pod pachami i ciągnięciu za włosy.  
Harry kreci się tak mocno, że kajak przechyla się niebezpiecznie, a do środka wlewa się jeszcze więcej wody. Louis traci przez to równowagę i to on kończy leżąc na plecach, niewygodnie wciśnięty pomiędzy siedzenia. Harry nadal siedzi na swoim miejscu, zaśmiewając się w głos, więc Louis bierze głęboki oddech i unosi lekko, chwytając za jego kamizelkę.  
Ciągnie w dół i Harry rozsypuje się niczym domek z kart — opada z głośnym sapnięciem na Louisa, któremu oddech więźnie w gardle. Sam Harry nadal się uśmiecha, a kilka mokrych loków wysunęło się z jego śmiesznej opaski. Po prostu wisi tak nad Louisem, układając pomiędzy jego nogami i Louis odruchowo zgina kolanach, przyciskając ich ciała do siebie. Otoczenie chłopaka jest tak samo łatwe jak zawsze, ale tym razem Louis wie, jakie to uczucie. Wie, jak gorąca jest jego skóra, jak twarde są mięśnie, i jak ślicznie wyglądają jego usta, gdy są uchylone i wydają z siebie łagodne jęki.  
Zanim ma szanse zbytnio się zapędzić, zostają ochlapani wodą chyba z połowy rzeki i dociera do nich wojowniczy okrzyk Liama.  
— Tak po prostu się poddajecie? — woła.  
Louis jeszcze przez chwilę cieszy się momentem, a potem spycha z siebie z Harry’ego.  
— W twoich snach, Payno! — odkrzykuje i wraca na swoje miejsce.  
W sprawiedliwym wyścigu kajakarskim, Liam pokonałby ich nawet przez sen — siła jego ramiona dorównuje dorodnemu niedźwiedziowi, podczas gdy moc Louisa leży w jego nogach, a Harry’ego w czarującym uśmiechu. Ale dlaczego miałby grać fair skoro może chlapać, podskakiwać i próbować wepchnąć wszystkich do wody?  
— Bo to cholernie niebezpiecznie, ty głupi kretynie — wyjaśnia Zayn kilka godzin później, gdy wracają do domu i kończą opowiadać o swoim dniu.  
— Stary, musisz żyć hardkorowo, żeby być hardkorem — stwierdza Liam.  
Cale swoje życie spędza na rzucaniu podobnych haseł z nadzieją, że jedno z nich kiedyś się przyjmie.  
— Taa, żyj chwilą, żeby… pozostać w tej chwili — dodaje Harry.  
On jest po prostu dziwny.  
— Kiedy wydam swoją autobiografię, cały rozdział poświęcę twojemu wariactwu — zapewnia go Louis.  
— Aww, serio? — pyta Harry, dosłownie promieniując.  
Jego głowa znajduje się na kolanach Louisa, który ma przez to idealny widok na te cholerne dołeczki w policzkach. Próbuje pociągnąć go za włosy niż raczej pogłaskać, ale jedyne, co udaje mu się osiągnąć to fakt, że uśmiech Harry’ego z radosnego zmienia się w zadziorny.  
— Oj, a ja nie dostanę rozdziału? — woła Zayn, udając oburzenie.  
Louis z lekką trudnością odwraca na niego wzrok.  
— Pewnie, że dostaniesz, ale będą tam same cytaty.  
— Jakie, na przykład?  
— _Kocham jeździć na pełnym baku; to jak zapalenie szluga zaraz po umyciu zębów, albo seks na świeżej pościeli_ — odpowiada Louis swoim najlepszym bradfordzkim akcentem.  
Zayn wychyla się ze swojego miejsca, żeby przybić mu piątkę.  
— Ten był niezły.  
— Jeden z niewielu, jak sądzę, skoro większość tego, co mówisz to: _Louis, ty jebany idioto._  
Tym razem Zayn wychyla się, aby uderzyć Nialla w tył głowy. W odpowiedzi Niall posyła mu całusa.  
— Cóż, w każdym razie mam nadzieję, że następna zabawa jaką wam zabukowałem będzie mniej tragiczna w skutkach.

To gokarty. Najwyraźniej Zayn znalazł tę jedną górę, na której znajduje się Akademia Gokartów i właściciele zgodzili się udostępnić ją im na kilka godzin za darmo, jeśli Louis i Harry zgodzą się zabawić w instruktorów dla najlepszych klientów.  
Więc, mówiąc krótko, Zayn zabawił się w swego rodzaju alfonsa, ale czym jest trenowanie przez niecałą godzinę przyszłych kierowców, skoro później będą mogli pooglądać Liama próbującego jeździć kartem?  
Liam zna się na strategii wyścigów lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny w życiu Louisa, ale sam nigdy nawet nie próbował się ścigać. Na torze pojawią się wcześnie rano w niedzielę i Louis nie potrafi powstrzymać swojej ekscytacji i radosnego paplania.  
— To dzień wyścigów! Czyż to nie cudowne?  
— Skąd ta cała wesołość, chyba pomyliły ci się niedziele, stary — mamrocze Niall.  
Wczoraj do późna grał z Zaynem na Xboxie i niezbyt docenił dzisiejszą poranną pobudkę.  
Louis przyciąga go do mocnego uścisku.  
— Ponieważ, mój drogi Niallu, 24 grudnia 2001 roku, pewien Liam Payne powiedział, i cytuję: „pieprzone wariactwo, nigdy nie wsiądę do żadnego gokarta.” A wiesz, co się stanie dzisiaj?  
— Wsiądzie w gokarta?  
Louis kiwa głową z szerokim uśmiechem.  
— I to nie jakiegoś tam zwykłego gokarta. Wczoraj podpisałem dobrych parę pocztówek na prośbę szefa akademii i udało mi się zamówić wykurwiście różowy model z pasującym do niego kaskiem.  
Tym razem Niall wybucha śmiechem. W ten sposób Louis wie, że jego dzień zaczął się na dobre, serio; w momencie, gdy uda mu się sprawić, że Niall zaśmieje się w głos.  
— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że próbujesz wnerwić szefa swojej załogi — burczy Liam.  
Louisa nawet na niego nie patrzy, ponieważ doskonale wie, jak żałośnie chłopak musi teraz wyglądać. _Cudowna sprawa._  
— Daj spokój, będzie fajnie. Pomogę ci — zapewnia go Harry.  
Louis nie próbuje się sprzeczać. Ich przyjaźń jest już zbyt głęboka, aby próbowali chociażby udawać, że Louis nie jest dupkiem, który nie będzie próbował sprawić, że Liam wpadnie na najbliższe drzewo. _Będzie fantastycznie._  
Kolejny Moment następuje, gdy Harry uczy Liama, jak dodawać gazu.  
— Nie chcesz ciągle zerkać w dół, więc chodzi tutaj bardziej o wyczucie — wyjaśnia, opierając jedną stopę na kole gokarta, podczas gdy Liam wciska się w kokpit.  
Niall poszedł im po coś do jedzenia, a Louis tylko stoi i obserwuje, jak Harry _obserwuje_ nieuniknioną porażkę Liama. Typ na co dzień jeździ Hondą Civic z automatyczna skrzynią biegów, na Boga.  
— Co to ma niby, kurwa, znaczyć? — pyta Liam, sfrustrowany.  
— Bądź miły, Harry, on trochę wolno kapuje — wtrąca Louisa.  
Liam na niego warczy, a Louis jeszcze nigdy nie odczuwał takiej radości.  
Harry piorunuje go wzrokiem, a potem pochyla się, żeby pokazać coś Liamowi na konsoli. Ten widok rozprasza Louisa niedorzecznie szybko.  
Harry jest niezdarny przez większość czasu, ale gdy znajduje się przy aucie, wstępuje w niego pewien rodzaj gracji, skupienia i pewności. Louis mógłby do końca życia oglądać go rozłożonego na masce samochodu. Powinien wydać kalendarz.  
— Musisz być delikatny — mówi Harry praktycznie mrucząc. Louisowi zasycha w gardle. — Powoli i delikatnie puść sprzęgło, gdy będziesz szukał tego słodkiego punktu.  
Harry patrz prosto na niego, mrugając tymi śmiesznymi oczami, a Louis zakłada ramiona na piersi, udając, że to na niego nie działa.  
— To twoja najlepsza rada? — pyta.  
Harry uśmiecha się krzywo; zadziornie i niedorzecznie seksowne.  
— Jestem bardzo dobry w takich poszukiwaniach.  
Louis tylko się gapi; jego umysł wiruje, a palce drżą.  
Zanim ma szansę zareagować, Liam wybucha:  
— Idźcie sobie gdzieś i przestańcie mnie uczyć, do kurwy nędzy, sam sobie z tym poradzę.  
Louis gryzie się w język, zanim ma szansę powiedzieć, że w zasadzie to mieliby gdzie pójść, gdyby tylko chcieli. Pomimo ostatnich wydarzeń, nadal dzielą główną sypialnię. Dzięki niepisanej umowie nie uprawiali już więcej seksu, ale nadal się przytulają, a Louis przyzwyczaił się do ręcznego trzepania jako części swojej porannej rutyny.  
Potrząsa głową i wsiada w ogniście czerwonego gokarta. Zdejmuje okulary i chowa je do kieszeni, próbując się uspokoić, i nie zauważa nawet, gdy Harry do niego podbiega.  
— Yo — mówi, stukając w maskę.   
Louis unosi na niego zaskoczone spojrzenie.  
— Niech zgadnę: _dostanę po dupie?_  
— Żeby tylko — wzdycha Harry; łapie się na tym, co powiedział i odkasłuje: — Nie, ee, zrobiłem ci coś. Cóż, w zasadzie Zayn zrobił, ale na moją prośbę. Coś na szczęście przy uczeniu bandy dwunastolatków i przyszłych rajdowców. Nie, żebyś potrzebował szczęścia, ale…  
Louis macha mu dłonią przed twarzą, żeby się przymknął.  
— Co to jest?  
Harry wciska dłoń do kieszeni swoich obcisłych dżinsów i wyciąga z niej złożony kawałek papieru. Louis mruga.  
— Już mam twój autograf, stary.  
Harry przewraca oczami i rozkłada papier. Louis zdaje sobie sprawę, że to naklejka, na której Zayn narysował numer 70, puszkę Pepsi i całą, znajomą resztę. Oblizuje lekko wargi.  
— Czy to… Jeanne?  
— Pomyślałem, że ci się spodoba? — stwierdza Harry niepewnie.  
— Jest cudowne, chodź tutaj — mówi Louis żywo i wyciąga ręce w górę. Chłopak musi zgiąć się pod dziwnym kątem, aby móc go przytulić, ale jakoś im się to udaje. — Dziękuję, a teraz to przyklej.  
— Najpierw musisz mnie puścić — mamrocze Harry w jego ramię.  
— Racja.  
Louis odkasłuje, poklepując go mocno po plecach, zanim się odsuwa.  
Harry poprawia swoją luźną — w większości rozpiętą — koszulę i przesuwa się na przód gokarta. Przez moment uważnie przygląda się nosowi, zanim pochyla się lekko, przez co Louis ma doskonały widok na jego tors, a potem przykleja naklejkę na samym szczycie.  
Siedząc tak, podniecony w cholernym gokarcie, z Harrym Stylesem uśmiechającym się do niego nieśmiało, Louis doznaje gwałtownego olśnienia.  
— Czy ty ze mną pogrywasz, Haroldzie?  
Harry ma czelność wypiąć biodro i przekrzywić głowę z niewinną miną.  
— Nie wiem, a pogrywam?  
— Powiedziałeś, że _pomożesz_ Liamowi! To wszystko było grą!  
A Louis jak zwykle dał się na to nabrać. Gdyby w Tesco sprzedawali samokontrolę, kupiłby na raz jakieś dziesięć opakowań.  
Harry uśmiecha się słodko, a potem podchodzi do Louisa.  
— Nie tak do końca wszystko — szepcze, pochylając się, aby pocałować go w rozczochraną grzywkę, zanim wsiada do własnego gokarta.  
Więc Harry jest diabłem.  
Może nie wygląda na takiego, kiedy zostaje na torze godzinę dłużej niż oni, żeby poćwiczyć z grupką małych dzieciaków i porobić sobie z każdym z nich zdjęcia w gokartach, a później dyskutuje jeszcze z rodzicami na temat bezpieczeństwa na drodze.  
Może na takiego nie wygląda, kiedy odmawia Louisowi ściągania się na serio, ponieważ nie chce wykluczać Liama z całej zabawy.  
Ale jest diabłem.  
Ich ostatniego dnia pobytu w domu, Louis — pod czujnym okiem Liama — sporządza listę. Jest zatytułowana: _rzeczy, które się zmieniły, odkąd tak jakby przespałem się z Harrym._  
Potem Louis zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest to zbyt skomplikowane, aby mógł wszystko spisać. Ponieważ są sobie bliżsi, ale nie w fizyczny sposób i bardziej radośni, ale nie w sposób, który może się wydawać oczywisty.  
Krótko mówiąc:

1) Harry flirtuje coraz mocniej,  
2) Louis jest coraz bardziej napalony,  
3) życie jest nieco mniej sprawiedliwe.

Przynajmniej zajmuje pierwsze miejsce w Montreal.  
Może Liam miał jednak trochę racji.


	7. Chapter 7

 

**ANGLIA — NIEMCY**

Pożegnanie się jest dziwne. Cała piątka spędziła razem praktycznie każdą chwilę w ciągu ostatnich trzech miesięcy, a Harry i Louis stali się niemal przedłużeniem własnych osobowości. Po ostatnim wyścigu (Harry zajął rozczarowujące trzecie miejsce), zwołali grupowe zebranie i zadecydowali, że przed Grand Prix na Silvestrone, wrócą na trzy tygodnie do własnych domów. Powody są różne — od zwykłej tęsknoty, aż do potrzeby usłyszenia języka angielskiego, a nie francuskiego.  
Harry bardzo się cieszył z możliwości odwiedzenia swojej mamy oraz Robina po raz pierwszy, odkąd ci się zaręczyli, ale jego entuzjazm opadł nieco na myśl o rozłące z chłopcami. Zayn nie może przestać nawijać o Perrie, Niall planuje wycieczkę do Mullingar, Liam już umówił się z własną mamą, ponieważ jest grzecznym chłopczykiem, a Louis wspomniał coś ogólnikowego o „domu”. I są szczęśliwi — nadal buzuje w nich resztka adrenaliny po ostatnim wyścigu — ale to nie zmienia faktu, że są wielkimi przylepami i drogę powrotną spędzają przytuleni do siebie. W końcu, z siedmiogodzinnego lotu, do celu pozostają tylko dwie i Harry jest zbyt podenerwowany, aby zasnąć. A jeśli _on_ się tak czuje, Louisowi musi niewiele brakować do wyskoczenia stąd ze spadochronem.  
Szturcha go łokciem i wskazuje na Zayna i Liama, którzy śpią oparci o siebie; Niall siedzi obok nich, nadal ściskając małą butelkę.  
— Małe aniołki — szepcze.  
Louis wyciąga z ucha słuchawkę, obrzuca trójkę krytycznym spojrzeniem, patrzy na Harry’ego, a potem wstaje i idzie do łazienki. Harry sapie i próbuje znów skupić się na książce, chociaż literki tańczą mu przed oczami, a wątek fabularny umknął jakiś czas temu.  
Ktoś potrząsa nim kilka minut później. Podrywa głowę, przestraszony, i widzi Louisa, który marszczy na niego brwi.  
— Tak?  
Louis jedynie chwyta go za biceps i wyciąga z siedzenia.  
Więc Harry czuje się odrobinę lepiej, wciśnięty w małą łazienkę, z nogami Louisa obejmującymi go w pasie. Stwierdzili, że to tylko pocałunek na do widzenia i Harry nie ma zamiaru próbować czegoś więcej. Nie są nawet najarni. Cóż, są _wysoko_ jeśli chodzi o wysokość nad poziomem morza, a nie trawę, ale nieważne*. Tyle że łazienka w pierwszej klasie jest komfortowo duża, oni są przyciśnięci do siebie, a Louis trzyma się go mocno; całuje grzesznie i ciągnie przy tym za włosy. Harry ma wrażenie, że był permanentnie twardy od tej pierwszej nocy w Montrealu. Czy istnieje jakaś różnica pomiędzy pocałunkiem na do widzenia, a trzepaniem na do widzenia?  
(Jeśli istnieje, Louis ją znajduje.  
— Musimy przestać spotykać się w ten sposób — mówi później, ochlapując wodą swoje uda.  
Uśmiecha się, jakby próbował zażartować, ale Harry wie, że mówi poważnie. Serce ciąży mu w piersi i jest to zadziwiająco inne uczucie od tego sprzed krótkiej chwili, gdy Louis pieścił dłonią jego kutasa, wciskając swoje palce w jego usta.)  
Zachowują się bardzo dyskretnie, gdy wychodzą z łazienki, ale na szyi Harry’ego widnieje niezmywalny, purpurowy siniak, a on sam próbuje nie myśleć, że powstał tam specjalnie. Że Louis próbował coś ustalić bez powiedzenia _mój mój mój_. Tak samo jak Harry, który ozdobił jego ramiona znakami mówiącymi, że _poczeka._  
Niestety Liam już nie śpi i śledzi ich wzrokiem, kiedy obok niego przechodzą. Co dziwne, jedyne, co ma im do zaoferowania, to gwizd dla Harry’ego i uniesiony w górę kciuk dla Louisa. Harry nadal czuje się niezręcznie i niepewnie. Jest całkiem pewien, że seks miał mu w tym pomóc, ale kiedy zapina swój pas, czuje się jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowany niż wtedy, gdy go rozpinał.  
Wszyscy są w kiepskim stanie, kiedy opuszczają lotnisko. Wystarczająco długo zwlekali z wyjściem z samolotu i znalezieniem swoich bagaży, i nawet zjedli gówniany obiad na Heathrow, tylko po to, aby opóźnić rozstanie. Jednak w końcu przychodzi pora na ostatnie uściski i wymamrotane pożegnania.  
Dzięki jakiejś niepisanej umowie, Zayn, Liam oraz Niall dają jemu i Louisowi krótką chwilę sam na sam. Harry ma wrażenie, że jego gardło jest ściskane przez jakąś niewidzialną pięść. Przynajmniej Louis wygląda na równie zrozpaczonego — usta ma zaciśnięte w wąską, smutną linię, a oczom brakuje zwyczajowego blasku.  
— To będzie naprawdę, naprawdę do dupy — mówi.  
Harry kiwa szybko głową.  
— Trudno będzie się do tego przyzwyczaić.  
Gapią na się na siebie przez chwilę, zanim Harry przyciąga Louisa w ramiona i przytula go mocno.  
— Będę za tobą kurewsko tęsknił, Lou — szepcze.  
Louis jakby się rozpuszcza, wciskając nos w zagłębienie szyi Harry’ego.  
— Ja też. Ja bardziej.  
Harry w to wątpi, ale i tak miło mu to słyszeć. W jego umyśle kręci się ta uporczywa myśl — część jego kruchego serca — która jest przekonana, że Louis zapomni o nim w tej samej chwili, gdy wróci do domu. Że jakikolwiek progres, jaki udało im się osiągnąć — cokolwiek Louis sobie ustalił — zniknie, gdy mężczyzna będzie miał czas, aby nad tym pomyśleć. Żeby przekonać się, że nie powinien nawet na Harry’ego patrzeć z jakiekolwiek powodu. Harry chciałby móc po prostu _wyplątać_ się z tego wszystkiego; chciałby móc odejść od Louisa i mieć spokój. Może wtedy ścigałby się lepiej i może lepiej by spał. Ale wie, że to wszystko jest tego warte.  
Wie — może nawet wiedział od samego początku — że Louis jest _tym._  
Więc zaczeka, aż ten sam wszystko rozgryzie. Może serce mu zmięknie po jakimś czasie, kto wie. Oczywiście, jeśli kiedykolwiek przestaną się do siebie przytulać.  
— Jak ludzie w ogóle sobie radzą bez tego wszystkiego? — pyta mężczyzna, próbując rozluźnić atmosferę swoją głupotą.  
Harry potrząsa głową, przez co Louis niechcący mocniej wciska się pod jego kurtkę.  
— Nie mam pojęcia. Jakimś sposobem zmuszają się rano do wstania z łóżka.  
— Bez kręconych, wysokich chłopców robiących im śniadanie?  
Harry przytula go jeszcze mocniej.  
— Hej, napiszesz do mnie?  
Louis parska.  
— Nie jesteś Harrym Potterem, wiesz o tym, prawda?  
— Nie wiesz tego.  
— On ma czarne włosy, idioto.  
— Eliksir Wielosokowy, kretynie. Udawanie światowej klasy wyścigowca jest idealną przykrywką dla aurora na misji.  
— Ja. — Milknie. — Lubię cię. Wiesz o tym?  
Harry uśmiecha się w skroń Louisa.  
— Ja też cię lubię — mówi.  
Tak jak _lubi_ wyścigi, koty i kapelusze.  
— Wyślę ci wiadomość, okej?  
— Okej.  
Harry wie, że nie są już w liceum, ale jego serce i tak trzepocze mu śmiesznie w piersi.  
Ktoś odkasłuje niedaleko nich.  
— Um, ludzie? — woła Zayn, zażenowany. — Sorry, ale Pezza już tutaj jest.  
Louis wzdycha.  
— Czyli moja podwózka. — Odsuwa się od Harry’ego i poprawia mu grzywkę oraz kołnierzyk koszuli. — Zobaczymy się za dwa cholerne tygodnie, nie ma potrzeby, żeby się rozklejać.  
Harry zamachuje się na niego.  
— To łzy radości, bo w końcu jestem wolny.  
— Nie do końca — wtrąca Niall, obejmując Harry’ego w pasie. — Nadal zostaję u twojej siostry aż do środy, co nie?  
— Co… — zaczyna Louisa, gapiąc się na nich dziwnie, ale Zayn nie daje mu dokończyć, odciągając go od nich gwałtownie.  
— Udanej przerwy! — woła do nich przez ramię.  
Louis macha do Harry’ego słabo, a ten cieszy się jedynie, że może oprzeć się o Nialla. Przyglądanie się, jak Louis odchodzi jest dość ciężkie.  
— Okej — mówi Niall, klepiąc go po brzuchu. — Jestem kurewsko głodny. Znajdziemy jakieś porządne żarcie, trochę alkoholu i zabawimy się, dopóki nie będziesz chciał mi dokładnie wyjaśnić, co się między wami kutasami dzieje.  
Harry zwiesza głowę w oczekiwaniu na smutną noc w niesamowitym towarzystwie.

* * *

Minął tydzień i Louis absolutnie szaleje. Wykonał już wszystko, co miał w planach: spał przez dwa dni, zrobił sobie parę tatuaży, nadrobił zaległości w serialach, chodził pobiegać rano i wieczorem, skypował ze swoją rodziną i Liamem. Udawał, że nie brakuje w tym wszystkim czegoś ważnego.  
Mógłby sobie z tym poradzić, serio, mógłby udawać z całych sił, gdyby nie ten jeden, maleńki szczegół.  
Zapach Harry’ego go prześladuje. Na początku miało to nawet sens: podkradł sweter chłopaka w samolocie, ponieważ zazwyczaj podczas lotu było mu zimno, a Harry’emu gorąco. Potem, kiedy Perrie w końcu odwiozła go do domu, był tak zmęczony, że po prostu poszedł w nim spać, więc zapach odcisnął się na jego pościeli.  
Ale po tak długim czasie Louis wyprał je przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji. Trzy dni później nadal budzi się do tego zapachu, nadal zaczyna mówić w głos zanim przypomina sobie, że jest sam, nadal nieświadomie rozgląda się w poszukiwaniu Harry’ego. Cztery dni później chodzi już tylko o sam zapach, zaskakujący go i wywołujący przyspieszony rytm serca; echo słów _Harry Harry Harry potrzebuję potrzebuję potrzebuję._  
Nie ma w nim nic charakterystycznego, prawdę mówiąc, nie chodzi o to, że jest mocny, czy coś. Tyle że sprawia, że Louis myśli o Harrym, kiedy próbuje tego unikać i jedynie zwiększa tę cholerną tęsknotę. Pięć dni później jest przekonany, że tylko sobie to wyobraża. Sześć dni później zaczyna się bać, że zapach chłopaka na stałe wdarł się pod jego skórę.  
Siódmego dnia zdaje sobie w końcu sprawę, że zawartość jego walizki — której jeszcze nie rozpakował, ponieważ jest leniem — składa się w połowie z ciuchów Harry’ego. Więc tajemnica zostaje rozwiązana, a on spędza ten dzień w podejrzanie zbyt dużej koszulce. Dziwnie przypadkowo jest to też dzień, kiedy w końcu uznaje, że jest kompletnie żałosny i powinien po prostu zadzwonić do Harry’ego, i mieć to za sobą. („Terapia oparta na wyparciu nie działa, weźmy po prostu ślub i spłodźmy piękne, szybkie dzieciaki”. To powinno raczej zadziałać.)  
Teraz Louis ma o wiele większy problem niż prześladujący go zapach.  
Za nic nie potrafi sobie przypomnieć, jak zapisał numer Harry’ego w swoim telefonie tych kilka miesięcy temu.  
To najgłupsza rzecz, jaka mu się w życiu przytrafiła, co mówi samo za siebie, biorąc pod uwagę jego bogate doświadczenie w tym zakresie. Tyle że w ostatnich miesiącach spędzili tyle czasu razem, że Louis nie miał powodu, aby pisać lub dzwonić do Harry’ego. A teraz, kiedy jest boleśnie sam i zadecydował, że równie dobrze może przestać bawić się w masochistę na wakacjach i zadzwonić, nie może znaleźć numeru. Nie ma nic pod hasłami: Harry, Harold, H, Haz, Hazza <3, Styles — nic, zero.  
I jest za późno, aby o niego prosić — skoro nie może zasłaniać się tym, że czekał tydzień, żeby do niego napisać, ponieważ Harry był z _Niallem._ Jest też zbyt późno, bo wymienili się numerami jakieś dwadzieścia lat temu.  
Nie, najmniej niezręcznie będzie wybłagać o numer samego Harry’ego, o ile Louis obieca, że odwdzięczy mu się czymś miłym. Ostatni raz sprawdza z desperacją listę swoich kontaktów, ze złością zamykając notkę z Twittera, która wyskakuje na ekranie, gdy jest pomiędzy „Harrison Lee ZESPÓŁ” oraz „HQ Cowell”. Zatrzymuje się na moment.  
Zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie mógłby wyglądać przez to bardziej kretyńsko. Zdaje sobie też sprawę, że Harry ma obsesję na punkcie Twittera-Instagrama-Czegokolwiek. Więc pewnie doceni tweet Louisa:

  
  
_@Harry_Styles To trochę głupie, ale zgubiłem Twój numer._

Odpowiedź otrzymuje po kilku nerwowych minutach. I to w zaskakujący sposób — uzależnienie od Twittera, czy nie, jest aktualnie trzecia nad ranem i Harry pewnie imprezuje właśnie ze starymi znajomymi. Zdecydowanie nie usycha z tęsknoty w zbyt dużych koszulkach. Louis sprawdza telefon trzęsącymi się dłońmi.  
Zamiast wysłać mu prywatną wiadomość jak ktoś normalny, Harry odpowiedział w sposób, który mogą zobaczyć wszyscy:

  


 

Louis ma wielką ochotę rozwalić telefon o ścianę, zanim sobie przypomina. _Potter._ Co jest z nim, kurwa, nie tak, to nie jest nawet zabawne. Natychmiast zmienią nazwę kontaktu na „Harry Styles Harold H Haz Hazza <3”, ale mija nieco dłuższa chwila, nim wykonuje połączenie.  
Harry bardzo niegrzecznie dzwoni do niego pierwszy, w połowie tego psychicznego przygotowywania się.  
— Ee, hej, nie śpisz? — pyta, gdy tylko Louis odbiera.  
— Nie, tweetuje przez sen. To choroba.  
— Zamknij się — parska Harry. — Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ot tak sobie zgubiłeś mój numer. Wiesz, że w niektórych kręgach jest on bardzo cenionym i ważnym dobrem społecznym?  
Louis śmieje się i jest to coś, czego nie robił od tygodnia; zwija się nieco mocniej w kulkę. Miło jest usłyszeć głos Harry’ego — przetrwanie bez niego, kiedy przez ostatnie miesiące był niczym prywatna ścieżka dźwiękowa jego życia, było ciężkie. Pozostawiło po sobie dzwonienie w uszach i pustkę w dłoniach.  
— Wiesz, jak to jest, gdy jesteś na obozie letnim i dzielisz pokój z dziesięcioma innymi kolesiami i po dwóch tygodniach masz ich dość do tego stopnia, że pragniesz tylko ciszy i spokoju własnego domu?  
— Nom?  
— Tak jakby czekam, żeby… przestać za tobą tęsknić.  
Nie ma sensu niczego owijać w bawełnę.  
Harry wzdycha.  
— Wiem, ja też. Kiedy to się stało?  
— Ja pierdolę, nie wiem. Nadal jesteś u swojej mamy i ojczyma, czy u siostry?  
— Nie, wciąż zajmujemy się planowaniem ślubu. Mama twierdzi, że mogę tu zostać ile chcę, ale mam wrażenie, że jeśli powiem jeszcze jeden żart z puk-puk, zostanę stąd wypukany na zbity pysk.  
Louis prawie upuszcza swój kubek.  
— Cóż, jeśli twój plan polegał na przypomnieniu mi, jak cudowne jest życie bez ciebie, to gratuluję, świetnie ci idzie.  
— Och, wal się — mówi Harry. W jego głosie jest coś ciepłego i Louis chce po prostu cały się tym otoczyć. Nawet pobyt w Montrealu nie przygotował go na chłodną, angielską aurę, a mają cholerny czerwiec. — Czy nadal… cóż, w zasadzie to nigdy nie powiedziałeś mi jakie masz dokładnie plany.  
— Siedzę w Londynie i kręcę się po swoim domu.  
Nie ma zamiaru wgłębiać się w szczegóły, jak dokładnie chujowo spędził ten tydzień. _Harry Styles_ nie powinien uważać go za frajera.  
— Och. Nie chciałeś pojechać do siebie? — pyta Harry. — Odwiedzić rodziny?  
Louis zbyt mocno przygryza swój paznokieć i syczy.  
— Przyjeżdżają na kwalifikację i sam wyścig, oczywiście.  
— Nie czujesz się… — zaczyna Harry, a potem milknie na moment. — Nie czujesz się samotny, prawda?  
Louis przesuwa dłonią po twarzy.  
— Tam też mogę się tak czuć.  
Naprawdę nie chciał, aby rozmowa przybrała tak poważny obrót. Próbował być przyjacielski. Wszystko nadal pachnie jak Harry, a Louis po prostu chce, aby to gówniane uczucie, które męczy go, gdy chłopaka nie ma w pobliżu, zniknęło.  
— A co gdybym cię odwiedził? — pyta nagle Harry, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.  
— Dopiero co się pożegnaliśmy — przypomina mu Louis, pewien, że ten żartuje.  
— Kogo to obchodzi? No weź, chcę cię zobaczyć.  
Coś w piersi Louisa się zaciska. Pamięta, że po pierwszej nocy w Montreal przez cały czas miał lekkie trudności z oddychaniem. Harry wpędza go w podenerwowanie, kiedy go nie rozśmiesza.  
— Nie, stary, spędź trochę czasu z rodziną. Nie widziałeś ich od wieków.  
— Ale za dwa dni jadę do Sheffield. Mógłbym po prostu, no nie wiem, pojechać trochę dalej.  
To nieprawdopodobne.  
— Jesteś w Sheffield, kiedy mnie _nie ma_ w Doncaster?  
— Widzisz? Więc mógłbym zostać u ciebie aż do wyścigu? Z Londynu jest bliżej do Silverstone, co nie?  
Naprawdę, naprawdę, nie jest — Silverstone jest dokładnie w połowie drogi.

I właśnie w ten sposób Harry przyjeżdża do Londynu. Louis nie pozwala sobie w to uwierzyć, dopóki ktoś nie dzwoni do jego drzwi wejściowych.  
— Czy tobie, kurwa, zupełnie odbiło? — właśnie w ten sposób wita Harry’ego.  
Harry jedynie nachyla się w jego stronę i przyciąga do swojej piersi, przytulając mocno, mówiąc: „ostrzegałem cię” i „tak dobrze cię widzieć” i „twoje okulary są seksowne” i „czy to moja koszulka?”  
W tym momencie Louis szturcha go pomiędzy żebra, aby wydostać się z uścisku.  
— Wszystkie moje rzeczy nadal są w praniu, a musiałem coś nosić; jest kurewsko zimno, co nie?  
Wcale nie jest zimno, a jego ubrania są czyste, ale Harry nic na ten temat nie mówi, uśmiechając się do Louisa, jakby dokładnie wszystko wiedział. Może to jest właśnie w tym wszystkim najgorsze — że Louis nie potrafi nic przed nim ukryć. Nic ważnego, w każdym razie.  
— Naprawdę cieszę się, że tu jestem — stwierdza Harry i ma absolutną rację.  
Louis czuje, że znów brakuje mu oddechu.  
— Cóż, wchodź do środka, zrobię ci herbaty. Naprawdę jechałeś tutaj przez trzy godziny?— pyta.  
Naprawdę chce zacząć rozmowę i pójść do kuchni, ale w jakiś sposób nie może się odwrócić od Harry’ego. Ponieważ _on_ jest tutaj — wysoki, uroczy, prawdziwy i _tutaj_. W końcu Louis ma _osobę_ , która pasuje do zapachu.  
I zmieni koszulkę, gdy tylko Harry zajmie czymś swoją uwagę.  
— Taa, cały czas prosto na M1. Tęskniłem za moim skarbem — mówi w końcu Harry, zdejmując swój płaszcz, który wygląda na obrzydliwie drogi.  
— Uch.  
Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzają się, a on sam zamiera w połowie zdejmowania wełnianego szalika.  
— Mój _samochód_. Moje klasyczne auto, tęskniłem za autem, za jeżdżeniem nim.  
Louis wybucha śmiechem, czując się zdecydowanie spokojniej. Jeśli Harry nadal jest takim kretynem, on też może pozwolić sobie na bycie sobą. Nie ma nic lepszego niż niezręczna insynuacja na przełamanie lodów.  
— Czekaj, za czym dokładnie tęskniłeś?  
Harry jedynie uderza go w ramię szalikiem.  
— Zamknij się, proszę, i lepiej oprowadź mnie po mieszkaniu.  
Nie ma zbyt wiele do zobaczenia, serio. Podczas gdy woda w czajniku się gotuje, Louis pokazuje mu jadalnię, łazienkę, pokój gościnny i pomieszczenie, gdzie stoją wszystkie jego trofea. Pewnie, w każdym z nich mogłaby zmieścić się trzyosobowa rodzina, ale Louis nie szalał zbytnio z dekoracjami. I tak jest tutaj tylko przez jakieś trzy miesiące w roku.  
— Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że jesteś taki praktyczny — mówi Harry, gdy znów wracają do kuchni.  
Louis wzrusza ramionami.  
— Bo nie jestem? Bramka w ogródku chyba nie jest zbytnio praktyczna, nie sądzisz?  
— Powiedziałem praktyczny, a nie rozsądny — zapewnia Harry, klepiąc go pocieszająco po plecach.  
Louis przewraca oczami i zabiera się za przygotowanie ich herbat. Mija jakieś pół sekundy, zanim zdaje sobie sprawę, że Harry kręci się blisko niego, ale jakoś mu to nie przeszkadza. Harry może i jest cichszy i spokojniejszy niż Louis, ale bez problemu wypełnia cały pokój — po prostu jest taki wysoki, a przestrzeń osobista nigdy pomiędzy nimi nie istniała. I Louis w jakiś sposób czerpie z tego pocieszenie — nienawidzi być sam.  
— Dziękuję, że przyjechałeś — mówi w końcu, szczerze, podając Harry’emu jego obrzydliwą, ziołową herbatę.  
Harry wdycha jej zapach przez długą chwilę, a potem posyła Louisowi zażenowane spojrzenie, przymykając powieki.  
— Nie ma sprawy. Serio tęskniłem za twoją herbatą.  
To przynajmniej ma jakiś sens.  
— Chcesz pooglądać trochę telewizji? Pogadamy jutro, czy coś, pewnie jesteś zmęczony po całodniowej jeździe.  
Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Harry nachyla się, całując go w policzek. Louis uznaje to za tak i uderza go lekko w pierś, zanim prowadzi ich do salonu. Siadają na wygodnej sofie, która stoi dokładnie naprzeciwko telewizora i nawet na siebie nie patrzą, kiedy Harry unosi ramię, żeby Louis mógł się do niego przytulić, przerzucając nogi przez jego kolana. Pasują do siebie.  
Harry wytrzymuje godzinę Bake Off zanim zaczyna chrapać mu w szyję. Gapienie się na niego z rozczuleniem i obserwowanie jak śpi byłoby zbyt mocno przesadzone, więc Louis jedynie budzi go i pomaga mu dojść do sypialni dla gości.  
Zmęczenie Harry’ego musi działać również na niego, a może chodzi tutaj o ten spokój, który w końcu wypełnił jego całe ciało. Zasypia niemal od razu po położeniu się we własnym łóżku.  
Ktoś budzi go jakiś czas później i Louis marszczy brwi, nie otwierając oczu. W przerwie chodziło o odpoczynek, a on właśnie sobie _odpoczywa._ Nie potrzebuje szturchania i cichych sapnięć.  
— Lou? — szepcze Harry.  
Louis owija się mocniej kocem i mruczy, mając cichą nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał otwierać oczu ani ust przez następnych osiem godzin.  
— Lou, mogę? — pyta Harry, kiedy siedzi już na łóżku i Louis jedynie unosi koc i znów mruczy; sennie i żałośnie. Chłopak natychmiast wślizguje się w jego przestrzeń, najpierw jedynie dotykając go barkiem, ale potem przerzuca przez niego ramię i przytula się do jego pleców. — W porządku?  
— Jasne — mamrocze Louis, chociaż słowa są niewyraźne i praktycznie niezrozumiałe.  
Od razu układa się wygodniej, pławiąc w cieple Harry’ego, i przyciskając się mocniej do jego piersi. Podczas pobytu w Montrealu udało im się doprowadzić to do perfekcji. Louis wie, że nie może zbyt długo bawić się włosami Harry’ego, bo ten nie zaśnie. Harry wie, że nie wolno mu mówić nic na temat „och, Boże, jakie masz krótkie nogi, ledwie jesteś w stanie dosięgnąć mojej kostki, jesteś taki… _przestań mnie bić._ ” Są teraz profesjonalnymi przytulaczami.  
Już prawie śpi, kiedy Harry mówi:  
— Bo jestem zmęczony spaniem samemu.  
(Co jest trochę głupie, ponieważ jeśli by spał, to nie byłby zmęczony.)  
Zdecydowanie udaje, że całkowicie zasnął, gdy Harry stwierdza:  
— Nadal masz na sobie moją koszulkę.  
Jego następna pobudka jest nieco bardziej przyjemna, jeśli nie zaskakująca. W rzeczywistości jest naprawdę, naprawdę zaskakująca, ponieważ Louis nie pamięta, że Harry do niego przyszedł, nie wspominając o tym, że leży teraz nago, plecami przyciśnięty do jego piersi. Więc w jakiś sposób stał się teraz mniejszą-dużą łyżeczką, co znaczy, że Louis oddycha przy jego włosach (jebany zapach), a poranną erekcję ma całkiem idealnie ułożoną przy kościstym tyłku. Największym zaskoczeniem jest to, że wcale nie jest kościsty — przez wszystkie te treningi nabrał jędrności, ale pozostał miękki i teraz jest taki, _taki nagi._ Louis nie pisał się na spanie z ramionami pełnymi nagiego Harry’ego Stylesa, którego pewnie sam zapach przyprawił Louisa o erekcję.  
Wtedy zauważa, że sam Harry wcale nie śpi. Zdecydowanie udaje, ponieważ nie pociąga w ten charakterystyczny sposób nosem, a jego _biodra_ poruszają się bardzo celowo, chociaż ostrożnie. Jakby próbował się upewnić, że Louis nadal śpi. Nie, w zasadzie to raczej jakby się starał, żeby go nie obudzić, ponieważ jest przecież takim dobrym człowiekiem. Tyle że jest _nagi_ i nie przestaje się poruszać, a kiedy Louis otwiera jedno oko i zerka w dół — wstrzymując oddech — dostrzega pełną erekcję Harry’ego. Która jest tak imponująca, jak zapamiętał. I w tym momencie Harry przesuwa po niej dłonią, jakby się nie mógł, kurwa, powstrzymać.  
Louis jest w tym samym momencie całkowicie przytomny. Jest też przytłoczony zapachem Harry’ego, jego skórą — która zdążyła już nieco zblednąć od ich pobytu w Katalonii — ale nadal jest ciepła i gładka; jego mięśniami i irytująco długimi nogami. W zeszłym tygodniu Louisowi udało się prawie przekonać samego siebie, że Harry w ogóle nie istnieje, a teraz ma w łóżku tego wysokiego, smukłego chłopca, który szamocze się przy nim nieprzerwanie.  
I Louis wie, że to nie powinno się zdarzyć — wie dlaczego nie może i wie dlaczego właśnie się stanie. Zabiera dłoń z brzucha Harry’ego i przesuwa ją na biodro, ściskając na tyle mocno, że chłopak będzie wiedział, że nie zrobił tego przez sen. Uścisk jest na tyle silny, aby pozostawić siniaki.  
Harry natychmiast przestaje się ruszać — Louis dosłownie słyszy, jak urywa mu się oddech.  
— Ja. Ee. — Sylaby brzmią, jakby siłą wyrwane z jego gardła; głos ma zachrypnięty od snu i harrywatości. Jeśli Louis nie byłby całkowicie twardy, to byłby punkt bez powrotu. Szczypie skórę na jego biodrze, a potem wyciska delikatny pocałunek na tyle jego szyi. Przynajmniej Harry znów zaczął oddychać i mówić z sensem: — Mogę, um, mogę iść skończyć pod prysznicem…  
Louis poluzowuje uścisk na tyle, aby przesunąć palce niżej, klepiąc go w udo.  
— Cóż byłby ze mnie za gospodarz, gdybym ci na to pozwolił.  
— Więc nadal okej? — pyta Harry; chciał pewnie brzmieć niepewnie, ale w jego głosie wyraźnie słychać podekscytowanie.  
Louis odpowiada przesuwając się tak, że ich biodra stykają się ze sobą. Nadal ma na sobie bokserki, a erekcja uwięziona jest przy jego brzuchu, ale praktycznie czuje fale ciepła od ciała Harry’ego. I jest tak przyjemnie — każdy najmniejszy ruch jest tak przyjemny.  
— Taa, okej — mamrocze, wciskając palce w udo Harry’ego. — Możesz. Kontynuować.  
Nie mija sekunda zanim Harry się o niego ociera i Louis podkurcza palce u stóp. Nie ma pojęcia, co czuje sam chłopak, biorąc pod uwagę, że materiał bokserek ociera się o jego nagą skórę, ale obaj jęczą, więc nie może być tak źle. Wszystko kręci się wokół stałego nacisku na jego penisa, na nosie wciśniętym w zgięcie szyi Harry’ego, na ciszy sypialni przerywanej sapnięciami chłopaka. I nagle Louis chce usłyszeć, jak chłopak brzmi, kiedy naprawdę jest dotykany.  
— Hej, masz… masz długie ręce, nie?  
Harry sięga w tył, zamaszyście kładąc dłoń na tyłku Louisa i przyciskając ich bliżej siebie, co jest jednocześnie wielkim _wow_ i ogromnym _nie_. Louis nigdy wcześniej nie musiał zbytnio używać swoich komórek mózgowych, w czasie gdy jego kutas znajdował się przy tyłku innego faceta. Próbuje się ogarnąć i odsunąć nieco z śmiertelnego uścisku.  
— _Chodziło_ mi o szafkę nocną, jest tam parę rzeczy.  
Harry stęka w poduszkę i przesuwa mocno dłonią po swoim penisie, jakby sama myśl o pieprzącym Louisie doprowadzała go do szaleństwa. Sięga przed siebie i otwiera szufladę, zaczynając szukać lubrykantu, podczas gdy Louis nie przestaje się o niego ocierać. Nie jest zbyt cierpliwym człowiekiem, a każdy nacisk jest cudownym odczuciem. Albo torturą.  
— Powinienem… jest tutaj… parę kondomów — mówi pytająco Harry.  
Louis ma potwierdzenie na końcu języka i wie, że Harry na pewno nie będzie miał żadnych sprzeciwów, ale na tyle jeszcze potrafi ogarnąć sytuację, że wie, że to krok, którego nie powinni jeszcze podejmować.  
— Nie — mówi w końcu.  
Harry nie wygląda na zbytnio rozczarowanego. Po prostu bierze butelkę żelu i podaje ją Louisowi nad swoją głową, najwyraźniej chętny na wszystko, co Louis mu zaproponuje. Louis składa lekkie pocałunki na jego ramieniu, ale Harry chyba się niecierpliwi, bo sapie sfrustrowany, machając butelkę.  
Louis próbuje się nie zaśmiać.  
Trzyma Harry’ego w niepewności przez może jakieś trzydzieści sekund zanim wylewa trochę nawilżacza na swoją dłoń i łapie penis chłopaka przy podstawie. Harry szarpie się mocno, ale nie wydaje z siebie żadnego dźwięku, jakby nie chciał go przestraszyć, czy coś. Louis podsuwa się bliżej, żeby móc poprawić swój chwyta i gryzie go lekko w ramię. Teraz przynajmniej słyszy sapnięcie.  
Najpierw porusza dłonią powoli; od podstawy, aż do główki. Podoba mu się to, jak jego ramię leży ciężko na biodrze Harry’ego, że jego plecy się przyciśnięte do torsu Louisa i że praktycznie nie mogą być już bliżej siebie. Każdy dźwięk z ust chłopaka jest niczym muzyka; za każdym razem gdy Louis przesuwa dłonią po główce jest zdziwiony tym, jak mokra już jest. A sam Harry zaczyna się niecierpliwić i jest coraz bardziej zdesperowany, poruszając biodrami i próbując gonić dłoń Louisa. (Co sprawia, że ociera się przy okazji o jego krocze, przypominając tym, że obaj są boleśnie twardzi.)  
— Zdejmij przynajmniej bieliznę — mamrocze Harry, już sięgając w tył dłonią i wsuwając ją pod gumkę bokserek.  
Ale i tak skamle ciche _nie_ , gdy Louis zabiera własną rękę z jego penisa, żeby mu pomóc. Louis nie może powstrzymać na to parsknięcia, chociaż nie ma ono w sobie jego zwyczajowego sarkazmu, a znaczenie można byłoby położyć gdzieś pomiędzy „jesteś niedorzeczny” i „pieprz mnie, póki nie będę mógł chodzić.”  
Dzięki wspólnemu skupieniu i zsynchronizowanej szamotaninie, udaje im się ściągnąć bokserki Louisa. Cóż — do kolan, ale chociaż tyle. Pozycja nie pozostawia mu zbyt dużego pola popisu, ale w tym momencie akurat mało go to obchodzi.  
Harry nie przestaje ściskać jego teraz już nagiego tyłka i, dobry Jezu, kiedy dopasowują się do siebie w ten sposób, Louis ma wrażenie, że braknie mu oddechu. Nie może się powstrzymać i sięga pomiędzy ich ciała, aby się nawilżyć. Wie, że nie wypieprzy Harry’ego — wie, że nie może zrobić tego bez zabezpieczenia i bez późniejszego podjęcia poważnych decyzji, ale jest tak _blisko_ , że ociera się kłykciami o tyłek chłopaka przy każdym ruchu dłonią. Wsunięcie swojego kutasa pomiędzy jego pośladki nie jest żadnym wyczynem, nie wspominając o poruszaniu się razem z nim, niż raczej przy nim.  
Harry dosłownie traci rozum — szarpie biodrami, jakby naprawdę był w tym momencie pieprzony i Louis szybko znów kładzie śliską rękę na jego penisie. Wie, że obaj są zbyt blisko.  
Drugą dłoń, która była przyciśnięta jego własnym ciałem, unosi i zaciska na lokach Harry’ego, odchylając mu głowę. Teraz widzi jego profil — zaczerwienione policzki i uchylone usta; widzi, jak krztusi się przy każdym oddechu. Teraz może przycisnąć usta do jego ucha i wyszeptać, nie przerywając swoich ruchów:  
— Czujesz to? Czujesz mnie?  
Harry kiwa głową, nie może zrobić nic innego, ponieważ Louis utrzymuje mocny nacisk na jego włosach i nie przestaje mamrotać — nie, kiedy chłopak napina się w jego ramionach. Wystarczy jedno zdanie, aby ten doszedł na swój brzuch:  
— Pomyśl, jak będziesz się czuł, kiedy będę cię pieprzył.  
Głos Harry’ego łamie się na imieniu Louisa i chłopak zaciska swoją dużą dłoń na jego mniejszej, zwiększając nacisk, aby móc pieprzyć pięść do samego końca. Kiedy zabiera je obie, jakimś sposobem ociera się o członka Louisa.  
Louis nie wie, czy zrobił to specjalnie czy przypadkiem, ale tyle wystarczy, aby szybko spuścił się na jego plecy. Ma wrażenie, że zawiesił mu się przy tym mózg.

* * *

Śniadanie nie jest tak niezręczne jak powinno być. Louis — profesjonalny dupek Louis — zdaje się jaśnieć. Harry nie jest pewien, czy chodzi tutaj o wcześniejszy orgazm, czy po prostu lubi mieć Harry’ego przy sobie. Uśmiecha się szeroko za każdym razem, gdy Harry go całuje, czy przytula i łasi się do niego później jeszcze przez moment. Kręci się za nim, kiedy Harry myje zęby i przeszkadza mu podczas przygotowywania śniadania. Harry pławi się w tej całej uwadze, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, chociaż za każdym razem musi się przekonywać, że to tak naprawdę nic nie znaczy.  
Może Louis zadecydował, że nie pozwoli na taką samą sytuację, jak po tej nocy w Kanadzie. Może naprawdę po prostu za nim tęsknił. Nieważne. Harry stara się nie panikować możliwym efektem końcowym. Namawia Louisa do zjedzenia śniadania w łóżku, ponieważ czuje się tam bezpiecznie i chce cieszyć się tą radością póki może. Są w połowie posiłku, kiedy Louis wycisza telewizor i odwraca się do Harry’ego. Co nie jest jakoś strasznie trudne skoro siedzą przyciśnięci do siebie na środku gigantycznego łóżka.  
— Więc co porabiałeś? Jak było z Niallem?  
Gdyby Harry był bardziej uważny, zauważyłby ostrzejszy nacisk na ostatnie słowo. Wzrusza ramionami.  
— W porządku. Został u nas jakieś dwa dni, zanim poleciał do Mullingar. Potem pojechałem do mamy i było całkiem w porządku. Pracowałem trochę w ogrodzie, wyluzowałem się. Bawiłem z kotem.  
— Masz kota? — pyta Louis, unosząc brew.  
— Cóż, nie do końca, ale pilnuję ich, kiedy mam okazję. Moja mama ma dwa, a siostra i jej chłopak przygarnęli właśnie małego kociaka. Chyba zaczynają coś na poważnie? Była nieco zdenerwowana, gdy wspominała o naszym spotkaniu, a nigdy wcześniej się tak nie zachowywała.  
— Może zależy jej, żebyś go polubił — sugeruje Louis.  
Harry parska.  
— Chyba raczej nie chce, żeby przestraszył się mojej sławy, czy coś. Wiesz jak długo jej zajęło, zanim w ogóle do mnie zatweetowała?  
Louis śmieje się na to.  
— Doskonale cię rozumiem. Moje dwie najstarsze siostry to cholerne nastolatki, które nie chcą mieć ze mną nic wspólnego.  
Ale jego oczy rozświetlają się, kiedy o nich mówi i Harry musi zapytać:  
— Dlaczego nie pojechałeś do Doncaster?  
— Ponieważ nie wszyscy jesteśmy bezdomni jak ty — odpowiada Louis szybko.  
Harry szturcha go między żebra, o mały włos nie przewracając tacy.  
— Pytam poważnie — nalega.  
Louis odstawia ich śniadania na materac i wykręca dłonie. Mija długa chwila i Harry nie nalega więcej, delikatnie gładząc jego udo w zachęcie.  
— Ostatnim razem, gdy tam byłem… — urywa. Po kilku sekundach zaczyna od nowa: — Moja mama nie zawsze wspierała te całe wyścigi. Czy, ee, bycie gejem. — Spuszcza wzrok na swoje kolana; Harry nie przestaje go dotykać. — W sensie, nigdy nic złego nie powiedziała na ten temat, ani nie groziła, że mnie wydziedziczy, czy coś, ale nawet kiedy miałem chłopaka, nie przestawała powtarzać: „dlaczego nie przyprowadzasz już do nas Hannah? To bardzo ładna dziewczynka” i takie tam. Od tamtego czasu jej przeszło, musiało, ale… no wiesz, chodziło o takie drobnostki. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby moje siostry cokolwiek wiedziały. To tylko dzieci, co nie?  
Milczy przez moment, jakby się zbyt mocno zamyślił i Harry natychmiast czuje się przytłoczony poczuciem winy. Nic nie powinno nigdy zasmucać Louisa Tomlinsona. W ogóle nie powinien był zaczynać tego tematu, który wisi teraz nad nimi jak ta czarna chmura i Harry nie potrafi się zmusić, aby go subtelnie zmienić (czy też nie, jak to ma w zwyczaju).  
Więc zamiast tego pyta:  
— A co z wyścigami?  
Dzięki Bogu, bramy nieba się roztwierają, słońce zaczyna świecić i Louis się uśmiecha.  
— Kiedy powiedziałem mamie, że chcę się ścigać, myślała, że sobie żartuję. Musiałem trenować w tajemnicy w różnych miejscach dookoła miasta. Wszystko w samochodzie taty Liama.  
— Co się stało, gdy się dowiedziała?  
Louis spogląda na niego, unosząc brew.  
— Kto powiedział, że się dowiedziała?  
Harry parska śmiechem.  
— Uznałem, że kiedy pokonałeś Vettel, zdobywając tytuł mistrza świata, coś by usłyszała. Nawet _moja_ mama zna twoje imię.  
— A co jeśli Louis Tomlinson to nie jest moje prawdziwe imię, Haroldzie? Co, jeśli moja mama myśli, że jestem jakimś przeciętnym baristą zamieszkałym w Croydon?  
Nie może być tak źle, skoro gada takie głupoty i Harry czuje się odrobinę lepiej.  
— Czemu akurat baristą? Dlaczego nie kwiaciarzem, a może nawet treserem zwierząt?  
— Ach — sapie Louis, klepiąc Harry’ego po nosie palcem wskazującym. — Moja mama wie, że boję się zwierzaków większych ode mnie.  
— Taka maleńka pchełka jak ty? Serio?  
Louis wpycha mu łokieć pomiędzy żebra, krzywiąc się, i Harry śmieje się w głos, szturchając go lekko ramieniem.  
— No dalej, skarbie, powiedz mi.  
Louis odkasłuje.  
— No cóż, wdrążyłem ją w temat, kiedy wstąpiłem do Formuły Renault.  
Harry nawet nie potrafi sobie tego wyobrazić. Jego mama była przy nim już od czasów gokartów i wspierała go najbardziej z całej rodziny, gdy przystąpił do Brytyjskich Mistrzostw Formuły Renault. Wiedziała, że Harry i tak by to zrobił. Wiedziała, że to był jego sposób na poradzenie sobie z tym, co się stało Arthurowi i mimo że nie mogła przewidzieć, że w wieku dwudziestu dwóch lat stanie się gwiazdą F1, to nigdy nie próbowała go powstrzymywać.  
— Założę się, że chciała cię zabić.  
Louis parska.  
— Strasznie się boi, że coś mi się stanie. Powiedziałem, że równie dobrze mogę mieć wypadek pracując jako instruktor jazdy, czy, ja wiem, przechodząc przez ulicę w Yorkshire, a ona nawrzeszczała na mnie, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Potem… zapewniłem ją, że jestem w tym dobry, że już zdobyłem kilka tytułów i kiedy zostanę wybrany przez jakiś zespół, będę mógł jej naprawdę pomóc. Możesz sobie wyobrazić co się stało, kiedy wspomniałem o pieniądzach.  
— Nawrzeszczała na ciebie jeszcze bardziej?  
— Zagroziła, że urwie mi jaja.  
Harry z całych sił próbuje się nie roześmiać.  
— A co później?  
— Zająłem trzecie miejsce w moim pierwszym sezonie. Przeszło jej, ale trochę czasu minęło, zanim przyszła na wyścig i jeszcze dłużej, zanim przyprowadziła moje siostry, ale w końcu sobie poradziła. Wiesz, co zrobiła, kiedy po raz pierwszy wysłałem jej czek?  
— Co takiego?  
— Kupiła mi Renault Clio. Chyba w ten sposób chciała mi pokazać, gdzie mogę sobie wsadzić moje pieniądze.  
Harry przewraca oczami i gładzi Louisa po szyi.  
— Albo, no wiesz, pokazała swoje wsparcie.  
— Taa, może i tak. I tak kupiłem jej ładny, rodzinny samochód. Plus spłaciłem hipotekę i takie tam.  
_I takie tam._ Louis jest niedorzeczny.  
— Wiesz, jesteś naprawdę cudowny — mówi mu Harry szczerze.  
— A tam — mamrocze mężczyzna, bezskutecznie próbując go od siebie odsunąć. — Po prostu staram się jej wynagrodzić te wszystkie nowe siwe włosy, gdy mówię jej, że nie odejdę na emeryturę.  
— Nigdy? — pyta Harry, pstrykając go w ucho. — Mam taki układ z siostrą, że skończę z wyścigami, kiedy ona zajdzie w ciążę.  
— Ja uważam, że najlepsi wujkowie to tacy, którzy wolny czas spędzają w aucie, wdychając opary z rury wydechowej i czekając na jakiś wypadek.  
Harry marszczy brwi i przestaje drażnić Louisa, patrząc mu w oczy.  
— Nie gadaj takich głupot.  
Louis patrzy na niego niewinne, rozszerzając swoje niebieskie oczy.  
— Co takiego? O byciu wujkiem? Wiem, że dla takiego dojrzałego kawalera jak ty myśl o dzieciach…  
Harry szturcha go mocno.  
— Chodziło mi o _wypadek_ , cipo, nie chcę myśleć o tobie w tej kategorii.  
— Och. — Louis odwraca głowę i opiera się o jego ramię. Może to i lepiej; kontakt wzrokowy podczas takiej rozmowy nigdzie by Harry’ego nie zaprowadził. W zamian tego obejmuje Louisa i przytula mocno do siebie; ten, na szczęście, musi rozumieć przekaz, bo nie próbuje się wyrwać. — Hej, jest całkiem okej — mówi cichym i chyba najpoważniejszym tonem, jaki Harry u niego słyszał. — Jesteśmy prawie w połowie, a Jeanne radzi sobie lepiej niż kiedykolwiek.  
— Wiem — odpowiada Harry cicho.  
Kurwa, nienawidzi tego, że tak podziałała na niego ta jedna, mała wzmianka. Chce tylko przyciągnąć Louisa na swoje kolana i nigdy już go z nich nie wypuszczać.  
— Poza tym mam też dodatkową motywację — dodaje Louis, unosząc dłoń, aby pogłaskać twarz Harry’ego bez podnoszenia wzroku.  
Jego głos znów ma w sobie nutę zwyczajowej swobody i wydaje się, że dłonią próbuje wycelować w nos Harry’ego. Ten jedynie obstaje przy pocałowaniu opuszków palców, kiedy ręka ląduje na jego ustach.  
— Jaką dokładnie? — pyta, cudownie rozproszony.  
Nie ma pojęcia, jakim cudem to on skończył będąc pocieszanym.  
— Nie mogę pozwolić sobie na zjebanie sprawy przed osobą, która mi się podoba.  
Najsmutniejsze jest to, że Louis musi czuć, jak Harry’ego cieszy ta myśl — palce nadal ma na jego ustach, a Harry nie potrafi powstrzymać wyszczerzu.  
— Serio?  
— No tak. Co by Niall sobie o mnie pomyślał?  
Najlogiczniejszą odpowiedzą jest w tym momencie uchylenie warg i ugryzienie Louisa palec. Który uderza go mocno łokciem w jądra. Do czasu, gdy kończą swoje przepychanki, ciężka atmosfera znika z pomieszczenia, Louis jest cały umazany jedzeniem, a Harry jakimś sposobem ma na nosie jego okulary. Znów się też do siebie przytulają.  
— A tak przy okazji: mówiłeś Niallowi, że tutaj przyjeżdżasz? Albo reszcie chłopców? — pyta Louis.  
Harry próbuje sobie przypomnieć, ale raczej nie pisał nic do żadnego z nich. Decyzja o przyjechaniu i pocieszeniu Louisa była raczej spontaniczna.  
— Nie, dlaczego pytasz?  
Louis wzrusza ramionami przy jego piersi.  
— Tak sobie, mogą być zazdrośni. Powinniśmy odjebać im jakiś numer.  
— Och, jak napisanie tego samego o tej samej porze na WhatsAppie? Albo zatweetowanie dokładnie o północy?  
Louis sapie, rozbawiony.  
— Jest pan naprawdę diaboliczny, panie Styles.  
Harry zostawia planowanie żartów Louisowi i resztę dnia spędzają kręcąc się po domu, oglądając telewizję oraz zajmując się własnymi sprawami. Zazwyczaj Louis łaziłby już po ścianach, ale w tej chwili wydaje się nie mieć nic przeciwko wspólnym rozwiązywaniu krzyżówek z gazety.  
Nie, żeby to coś znaczyło.  
A kiedy kładą się spać w oddzielnych sypialniach, a Louis zjawia się godzinę później z własną poduszką i wspina się do łóżka Harry’ego, każe mu się tylko zamknąć i Harry milczy zgodnie.  
Ale to również nic nie znaczy.

CDN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *org. _They're not even high. Well, like, they're high altitude-wise but not spliff-wise._  
>  Gra słów, nieprzetłumaczalna jak to zwykle bywa.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obiecuję, że tym razem skończę to tłumaczenie.
> 
> /rozdział niebetowany/

Harry jest niesamowicie chujowy w nogę. Louis wiedział o tym od _miesięcy_ , już od ich pierwszego GP, kiedy rozegrali jeden mecz: Louis, Zayn i Liam przeciwko Harry’emu, Niallowi i Joshowi. Jednak to doświadczenie tak mocno złamało mu serce, że w jakiś sposób wyparł je z pamięci.  
Mści się to teraz na nim, ponieważ Harry potyka się po raz kolejny, zamiast po prostu przechwycić podanie Louisa.  
— Stary, kiedy mówiłem o powrocie do formy, nie chodziło mi o coś takiego — przypomina mu, gdy Harry biega dokoła niego, próbując przejąć piłkę.  
Harry sapie, pocierając pobrudzone ziemią kolana. Ma na sobie dresy Louisa i żaden z nich nie wspomina o tym, że są na niego za krótkie; podobnie jak tego, że Louis ma dziwną obsesję na punkcie ciuchów Harry’ego. Oraz starają się nie rozmawiać o wczorajszym wspólnym trzepaniu. (Louis spędził najprzyjemniejszy poranek od sam nie wie jak dawna, więc tylko jak najmocniej stara się wykorzystać obecność Harry’ego; gdy tylko trochę się uspokoił, zaproponował zagranie w nogę, żeby się nie denerwować. Póki co działa — śmieje się już od dobrych dwudziestu minut.)  
— _Nie_ , bo chodziło ci o to, żeby trochę poszpanować, podczas gdy ja będę biegał dookoła jak wariat — odparowuje Harry.  
Louis szczerzy się.  
— No dalej, będę bramkarzem. Nie poddawaj się!  
Harry krzywi się na niego, ale z zawziętą miną staje przed bramką, jedną nogę trzymając na piłce. I właśnie _o to_ tutaj chodzi — Harry'emu może się coś nie udawać, ciągle i ciągle, ale nigdy nie przestanie, ani się nie podda. Nawet jeśli nie ma żadnych szans na poprawę, zrobi to, ponieważ chce, aby inni byli z niego dumni i zadowoleni. Jest zdeterminowany i pełen zapału, i właśnie to Louis w nim kocha.  
Kocha również bronić podania Harry'ego, wyginając się w nadzwyczajne i nieludzkie pozy, bo chce przynajmniej udać, że musi się przy tym nieco natrudzić. Harry pewnie zdaje sobie sprawę, że to tylko gra z jego strony, ale i tak klnie oraz wiwatuje w odpowiednich momentach.  
Godzinę później obaj są spoceni, a Harry schyla się i wciska dłonie płasko w ziemię; potem obsmarowuje swój brzuch oraz pierś błotem i kawałkami trawy, jakby to były jakieś barwy wojenne. W chwili, w której Louis przestanie nosić koszulki Harry'ego, zacznie narzekać na to, że chłopak w ogóle ich nie nosi.  
W jakiś dziwny sposób jest to również moment, w którym Louis pozwala strzelić Harry'emu jego pierwszego gola. Chłopak nic sobie nie robi z jego głośnych protestów o „spalonym” i zaczyna biegać po całym podwórku, krzycząc i waląc się w pierś, przekonany, że teraz bez problemu zostanie przyjęty do Realu Madryt.  
Dwanaście minut później leży na ziemi, przyciśnięty do niej ciałem Louisa i próbuje go z siebie zrzucić, gdy ten zaczyna go łaskotać.  
— W ogóle nie potrafisz przegrywać, Tommo — jęczy, szarpiąc się bezradnie.  
— _Oszukiwałeś_ — stwierdza Louis i, tylko po to, aby utrzymać pozycję, wciska dłonie Harry'ego pod jego plecy, usadawiając się na kolanach chłopaka.  
Harry zamiera na krótką sekundę i tylko mruży lekko oczy, przygryzając swoją różową, różową wargę. Wygląda tak _chętnie_ ; tak samo, jak zawsze. Louis doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tych zagrywek, ale nie jest w stanie przeciwko nim zawalczyć.  
Jest tak pochłonięty widokiem, że kiedy Harry podrywa biodra w górę, Louis nieomal wywija fikołka. Nie zderzają się boleśnie głowami tylko dzięki kocim refleksom Louisa, który zapiera się dłońmi po obu stronach głowy Harry'ego. Teraz dosłownie się nad nim unosi. Obaj oddychają ciężko, a sam Harry jest twardy pod spodenkami Louisa.  
— Śmierdzisz ziemią — stwierdza Louis i wciąga powietrze nosem, samemu nie wiedząc, jak powinien się zachować.  
Harry uśmiecha się krzywo; jego zielone oczy błyszczą.  
— _Pachnę zwycięstwem_.  
— Więc lepiej to z siebie zmyj.  
Uśmiech znika z jego twarzy; Harry szybkim ruchem wyciąga spod siebie dłonie i zaciska je na ramionach Louisa, zmieniając gwałtownie ich pozycję. Louis musi przestać zapominać o sile drzemiącej w chłopaku. Nie ma jednak szans tego rozważyć, ponieważ Harry bierze garść błota i wciera ja w odsłonięte obojczyki Louisa, który następnym razem powinien założyć, coś, co na niego pasuje. Spróbuje to sobie zapisać, kiedy bardzo zdeterminowany Harry Styles nie będzie już na nim siedział.  
— Wygląda na to, że też się trochę pobrudziłeś.  
Osiemnaście minut później znajdują się pod prysznicem, a Harry klęczy przed nim, podczas gdy odkręcona woda spływa w dół ich ciał. Gdyby jego kutas nie był teraz tak ochoczo ssany, Louis wyrzuciłby sam sobie za nie obmyślenie tego wszystkiego wcześniej.  
— Czuję się, jakbym czekał, aż wszystko zrobi się dziwne — mamrocze Harry później, gdy leżą już na łóżku Louisa, prawie zasypiając.  
Louis tylko kiwa głową w jego nadal wilgotne włosy.  
— Chodzi ci o coś zboczonego? Bo nie mam problemu z…  
— Nie — przerywa mu Harry, przewracając się twarzą do Louisa. — Sam nie wiem. Czasami strasznie się przy tobie denerwuję.  
— Ja przy tobie również — przyznaje Louis.  
Uznaje, że zgodzenie się w tej kwestii, wybawi go od przyznania się do tego, jak często Harry wprawia go w stan przerażenia.  
— Czemu? Bałeś się, że nie uda się nam dogadać, kiedy będziemy sami we dwójkę?  
Louis parska głośnym śmiechem; było to ostatnie pytanie, jakiego się spodziewał.  
— Nie pierdol, że się tym martwiłeś.  
— No cóż. — Harry brzmi na zawstydzonego. — Nie do końca, ale cztery miesiące to szmat czasu, a zawsze ktoś z nami był, co nie?  
— No tak, ale narzekali tylko, że ich ignorujemy — mówi Louisa, stukając lekko palcami w plecy Harry'ego. — No chyba że serio kochasz ich mocniej niż mnie? Kochasz ich mocniej niż mnie?  
Harry parska.  
— Chcesz poznać prawdę?  
— Tak, powiedz mi, że kochasz mnie najmocniej.  
— Jesteś taki wymagający, Jezu Chryste.  
— Harry Stylesie, wiesz, z iloma sucharami przyszło mi się zmierzyć odkąd cię poznałem? — pyta poważnie. — Mógłbyś przynajmniej spełnić moje żądania.  
Harry poddaje się praktycznie bez walki, a Louis może wyczuć uśmiech chłopaka na swojej skórze. W głębi serca ma nadzieję na przedłużenie tej słownej sprzeczki i nie spodziewa się szczerej odpowiedzi. Cóż, spodziewa się, w końcu chodzi tu o Harry'ego, ale nie podejrzewał, że uderzy go ona tak mocno.  
— Naprawdę cię kocham.  
Tyle i nic więcej.   
I wtedy do Louisa dociera cała prawda. Dociera do niego, że nie znają się zbyt długo, ale ta dziwna intensywna _siła_ oplata ich od samego początku; dociera do niego, że Harry jest w stosunku do niego szczery i lojalny, a on nie zasługuje na to. Nie mówiąc już o takich miłosnych wyznaniach. Jakaś część niego podejrzewała, że coś jest na rzeczy, ale usłyszenie tych słów sprawia, że pierś Louisa zaciska się gwałtownie.   
Obraca się lekko, wykorzystując jedną zaletę bycia małą łyżeczką: Harry nie widzi jego twarzy. Jednak widzi pewnie wszystko inne i Louis nie wie, co wprawia go w większe zdenerwowanie: fakt, że na końcu języka ma „ja ciebie też kocham”, czy to, że Harry i tak to słyszy. (Nie zasypiają od razu. Louis wyczuwa szaleńczy puls Harry'ego jeszcze przez długi czas, ale żaden z nich się nie odsuwa.)  
Louis czuje, że się gubi. Że powoli gubi te głupie pozory i traci namiastkę kontroli, której tak się trzymał. Przeraża go to, ale dochodzi do wniosku, że tak długo, jak będzie przy Harrym, to nic złego mu się nie stanie. Jak na ironię, Harry jest w tym wypadku zarówno oprawcą jak i zbawcą.  
Więc Louis łamie zasadę „zero pieprzenia”, ale ustala pewne granice. Więc Louis łamie zasadę „zero uczuć”, ale nie przyznaje się do tego, więc nic mu nie będzie. Więc Louis nadal nie wie, co jest z nim nie tak, ale Harry'emu to nie przeszkadza.  
Nadchodzi środa i muszą się pakować, a Louis jako pierwszy opuszcza wygody własnego domu. A po jeździe do Silverstone i ostatnich pocałunkach w samochodzie Harry'ego, zostawiają za sobą również przywilej prywatności. W momencie, gdy spotyka Liama, Louis wie, że przerwa od jego własnych uczuć właśnie się zakończyła.  
Brytyjskie Grand Prix dostatecznie skupia jego myśli. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że Simon Cowell jest obecny na każdym spotkaniu — zapewne, żeby im w czymś doradzić i upewnić się, że Louis nadal jest liderem w tabelach. Na przywitanie klepie go po plecach, nie zdejmując ani na chwilę okularów przeciwsłonecznych, i jedynym powodem, dla którego Louis nie sika po nogach z radości jest fakt, że mógłby tym wpędzić Liama w stan euforii.   
Na dodatek Louis musi uczestniczyć we wszystkich konferencjach prasowych — dlatego, że jest oficjalnie kandydatem do tytułu (a najwyraźniej ścigał się już tyle razy, że ma to jakieś znaczenie) i ponieważ ostatnia wygrana Brytyjczyka w Silverstone miała miejsce w 2008 roku. Louis radzi sobie świetnie — wyrzuca z siebie te same odpowiedzi o tym, jak zajebiste ma auto i tym, jak zadowolony jest ze swoich ostatnich rezultatów. Stara się pilnować, by zbyt często nie dotykać Harry'ego.  
Jednak najważniejszym punktem tego wyścigu jest przyjazd jego rodziny. Wbrew temu, co mówił wcześniej, Louis naprawdę, kurwa, szczerze kocha swoją rodzinę. Sama Jeanne nie umywa się do tego, co Louis czuje do swojej mamy i sióstr. Kochał się nimi zajmować, kiedy był młodszy i sam chce mieć pierdyliard własnych dzieci, gdy będzie miał już jakieś… sześćdziesiąt lat.  
Po raz pierwszy od miesięcy czuje prawdziwą radość w momencie, gdy widzi swoją mamę. Ale nie piszczy z radości, gdy dostrzega ją w towarzystwie Eleanor. To, co wydostaje się z jego gardła przypomina raczej męski skowyt radości. Rzuca się w jej ramiona i przytula mocno, nic sobie nie robiąc z obecności fotografów. Rogue kocha swoją mamę.  
Kiedy Jay się odsuwa, obejmuje jego twarz dłońmi i przygląda mu się uważnie.  
— Czy od początku roku w ogóle ścinałeś włosy? — pyta.  
— Nie — kłamie Louis, szczerząc się. — Podoba ci się?  
Kobieta przeczesuje palcami jego bez wątpienia rozczochrane włosy, a potem przyciąga go do siebie, by ucałować w oba policzki. Louis czuje, jak ciepło rozlewa się po jego piersi, nawet kiedy mama stwierdza:  
— Wystarczy, że je przytniesz. Nie musisz się golić na łyso, jak Liam; biedna Karen prawie zemdlała, gdy to zobaczyła.  
— Obiecuję, że tego nie zrobię. — Przytula ją jeszcze raz mocno, zanim nie wyczuwa lekkiego szarpnięcia. — Czekaj, mamo, jakiś gnom się do mnie przyczepił.  
Kobieta parska i odsuwa się na tyle, by Lottie mogła wcisnąć się pomiędzy ich dwójkę — zbyt fajna, by przytulić swojego starszego brata, ale nie na tyle wyluzowana, żeby odpuścić sobie wejście na kulisy.  
— Niech mnie chuj strzeli, wylazłaś ze swojej jaskini specjalnie po to, żeby popatrzeć, jak się ścigam?  
— Och, wal się, lepiej, żebym tego nie żałowała — stwierdza Lottie, uderzając go w ramię.  
Na jej nieszczęście, Louis z wielką chęcią robi przedstawienie — schyla się i całuje ją ostentacyjnie w oba policzki, a potem przytula do siebie, pomimo jej głośnych protestów.  
— Kto jest twoim ulubionym bratem? — pyta.  
Dawno już zaakceptował rolę niezręcznego ojca po tym, jak Mark w końcu od nich spierdolił.  
— Jesteś _najgorszy_ — jęczy Lottie, ale Louis wyczuwa jej uścisk i wie, że siostra cieszy się na jego widok.  
Nawet jeśli nie ma zbytnio okazji, aby odwiedzać ich w domu, stara się regularnie do nich dzwonić. A kiedy w końcu udaje się im _spotkać_ , Louis zawsze zamienia wszystko w przygodę. Przynajmniej tyle może dla niej zrobić.  
— Cóż, jeśli wasza dwójka ma zamiar tak przeklinać, pójdę lepiej poszukać Liama — stwierdza ich mama, cmokając z dezaprobatą.  
Oboje pokazują jej języki, podczas gdy Eleanor proponuje grzecznie:  
— Zabiorę panią do zespołu.  
— Cudownie. — Jay składa kolejny pocałunek na jego policzku. — Reszta dziewczynek została w domu z Danem, więc upewni się, że ta jedna wróci do nich w całości, dobrze?  
— Proszę cię, mamo — jęczy Lottie.  
Louis parska śmiechem.  
— Pewnie, mamo, nie masz czym się martwić. Nie mogłem się doczekać, kiedy w końcu przyjedziecie.  
— Och, ona również, nie ważne, co tam mamrocze pod nosem. Wszyscy odhaczaliśmy dni do wyścigów na kalendarzu w kuchni, a Lottie oglądała ten kanadyjski na komputerze - choć nadal nie wiem jakim cudem - i bardzo się cieszyła, gdy jej starszy brat zajął pierwsze miejsce.  
Lottie praktycznie odciąga ich mamą w stronę Eleanor, rozglądając się, czy nikt tego nie słyszał. Louis szybko przyciąga ją do silnego uścisku, szczerząc się.  
— Chcesz zobaczyć tor? — pyta.  
— _Nie_ — fuka Lottie. — Chcę zobaczyć Zayna.  
Louis śmieje się w głos.  
— Powodzenia, że uda ci się go wyciągnąć z garażu na dzień przed sesją treningową. Jest teraz jeszcze gorszy niż ty, kiedy twój zespół odpieprza jakąś akcję.  
Lottie wpatruje się w niego z mieszanką radości i przerażenia. Wyraźnie widać, że w głębi ducha cieszy ją fakt, że Louis pamiętał o jej zainteresowaniach. Widać to zwłaszcza po sposobie, w jakim uderza go w ramię i mówi:  
— Ty też się nadasz, spoko.  
Więc Louis prowadzi ją przez tłum fanów, kierowców i innych członków zespołów, aż do siedzeń, które są właśnie myte i przygotowywane na niedzielny tłum. Lottie wyrzuca z siebie milion pytań na minutę — o tym, gdzie był, jakie ma szanse na wygraną i o jego przygody z Zaynem. Którym być może jest zauroczona. Louis chociaż raz jej nie ocenia — wszyscy ludzie na świecie powinni być zauroczeni Zaynem.  
Jest w połowie opowieści o tym, jak kazał Niallowi zjeść wnętrzności świni, gdy byli w Malezji, kiedy Lottie przerywa:  
— Czekaj, kto to?  
— Och, Niall Horan. — Louis czuje się dziwnie, tłumacząc to. Ma wrażenie, że ich piątka od zawsze była razem. — On jest takim… Zaynem Harry'ego.  
— Harry'ego? — pyta, jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowana.  
Louis mruga tylko na nią. Nawet mu przez myśl nie przeszło, że ona nie zna Harry'ego. Przecież to… Harry.  
— No tak, Harry'ego Stylesa? Jest nowym kierowcą w mojej drużynie.  
— Och, mój Boże, trzymasz z Harrym Stylesem?  
Louis mruży na nią oczy.  
— A co taka popowa księżniczka jak ty może cokolwiek o nim wiedzieć?  
Lottie parska w udawanej złości.  
— _Sam dobrze wiesz_ , że nie słucham popu od jakiś... co najmniej pięciu lat, a Harry Styles jest przystojny, jak… oczywiście, że wiem, kim on jest.  
Z tym Louis nie może się kłócić.  
— Wiec, jeśli chodzi o kierowców, to skupiasz się na tych przystojnych?  
— No i na tobie.  
Louis szturcha ją mocno, na co Lottie wybucha śmiechem.  
— Ale nie, serio! — oznajmia. — Myślałam, że się nie znosicie, ciągle piszą o nim jako o rajdowym uzurpatorze.  
 _Cóż, ktoś naoglądał się sporo „Gry o Tron”_ jest tym, co znajduje się na końcu jego języka, ale Louis wie, że nie może z niej szydzić tak często. Powinien poczekać, aż ona teraz zaszydzi z niego.   
— Ludzie piszą i gadają różne rzeczy — stwierdza. — Ale Harry jest naprawdę fajny, na pewno go poznasz po treningach.  
Lottie promienieje wyraźnie.  
— Super. Ale jesteś od niego lepszy, co nie?  
— Technicznie rzecz biorąc tak. Ale zostało jeszcze sporo wyścigów — przypomina jej.  
— Tak, następny jest w Niemczech. Potem Budapeszt, Belgia, Włochy, Singapur… Korea, Japonia, Indie, Abu Dhabi, Ameryka i… Brazylia.  
Cholera jasna, to chyba nawet prawidłowa kolejność.  
— Harry ci się tylko podoba, czy go stalkujesz?  
— Jeśli jestem w stanie zapamiętać każdą dziurę fabularną w „Glee”, to potrafię ogarnąć kilka wyścigów — fuka Lottie.  
Louis obejmuje ją ramieniem. Jego siostra jest całkiem zajebista, kiedy nie zachowuje się tak suczowato.  
— W ogóle wiesz co? Jestem tutaj już od dwóch tygodni i nigdzie nie mogę znaleźć nowego sezonu „Sherlocka”.  
Lottie piorunuje go wzrokiem.  
— Bardzo zabawne.  
— Ale udało mi się nadrobić „Teen Wolf” i ten model naprawdę kiepsko sobie radzi z amerykańskim akcentem…  
— _Och, mój Boże, przestań_ — jęczy Lottie, odpychając go od siebie. — Nie wypominaj mi „Teen Wolfa”, cipo, o takich rzeczach nie mówi się głośno.  
Louis za żadne skarby świata nie zrozumie, jakim cudem serial o nastoletnich wilkołakach jest gorszy od tego o szkolnych chórach, ale skoro nie oglądał żadnego z nich, będzie musiał jej zaufać. Jednak ma prawo się z niej ponabijać.  
— Świetnie. Więc pewnie nie chcesz wiedzieć, że obejrzałem go z Harrym Stylesem.  
Lottie uchyla komicznie usta ze zdziwienia.  
— Wkręcasz mnie.  
Kontynuowanie bajeczki byłoby zajebistym numerem, ale wiedza Louisa o tym serialu ogranicza się do boskiego Daniela Sharmana.  
— Ano, wkręcam — przyznaje. — Ale może Zayn to oglądał? Kto wie co ten koleś, kurwa, robi w wolnym czasie. Może sam jest wilkołakiem.  
Lottie chowa twarz w dłoniach.  
— Wiem, że okazujesz tak swoje wsparcie, ale ograniczmy się do wyścigów, okej?  
— Nie, daj spokój. Powiedz mi, jak idzie ci w szkole. Co u twoich sióstr? Dogadujesz się z Danem bez problemu?  
Lottie opowiada mu o domu, o tym, jakimi „chujami” są jej nauczyciele i jak to Fizzy nie zamienia się w „cholerną piczę”. Louis przerywa jej czasami, rzucając własne hasła, gdy siostra zaczyna działać mu na nerwy, nie chcąc, aby się pokłócili.  
Wkrótce zaczyna się ściemniać i muszą zejść z toru. W tym samym momencie Zayn wychodzi również z garażu i Lottie kompletnie zapomina o swoim bracie, bombardując teraz Malika pytaniami. Louis nie jest nawet tym urażony. Zayn jest spocony, brudny i umazany smarem. Jedynym powodem, dla którego Louis sam wokół niego nie krąży jest fakt, że Harry pojawia się w zasięgu jego wzroku. I jeśli miesiąc temu instynkty podpowiadały mu poklepanie go po plecach na przywitanie, teraz wszystko w nim krzyczy: „całuj ślicznego Harry'ego.”  
Sam Harry rozjaśnia się na jego widok i to też w niczym nie pomaga. Podchodzi do Louisa, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na Lottie i Zayna.  
— Czy Cowell pojawił się na waszych spotkaniach? — pyta natychmiast.  
— Na każdym jednym — mówi Louis, nie zatrzymując się.  
Ma siostrę, którą musi odstawić matce i Harry'ego, którego nie może ucałować publicznie. O co chodziło w tym rozproszeniu uwagi?  
Na szczęście Harry załapuje temat i też się nie zatrzymuje.  
— Myślałem, że Liam zesra się ze strachu — dodaje Louis.  
— A ty jak się trzymałeś?  
Louis nachyla się lekko w jego stronę, więc ich ramiona ocierają się o siebie.  
— Świetnie, bo nie boję się Cowella. W jakiś dziesięciu procentach.  
Harry parska.  
— Na konferencji byłeś strasznie blady, musiał cię potraktować tym jego spojrzeniem śmierci. Stefano w ogóle się do niego nie umywa.  
— Tylko mi nie mów, że wolałbyś być teraz z Ferrari.  
— Sam wiesz jak… — Louis przerywa mu, ciskając mocno łokciem w brzuch, i Harry jęczy, na wpół się śmiejąc. — Tylko się zgrywam, spokojnie. — Obrzuca Louisa spojrzeniem. — Wydajesz się być… żywszy niż wcześniej.  
Louis nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu.  
— Moja rodzina przyjechała na wyścig.  
— Och! Czy Liam wie, że jest tutaj Jay Z?  
— _Co takiego?_ — wtrąca nagle Lottie.  
Harry przestaje gapić się na Louisa i spogląda w dół na Lottie. Szybko udaje mu się dodać dwa do dwóch.  
— Jakiś czas temu Liam przekonał mnie, że wasza mama to Jay Z. Hej, jestem Harry.  
Zaskoczenie Lottie szybko zmienia się w zachwyt.  
— Hej, Harry.  
Louis klepie ją po plecach.  
— To jest Lottie. Nadal jest w szoku po całym dniu na torze. Nie łatwo jest mieć super sławnego brata, co nie?  
Niech nikt nie mówi, że Louis pozwala swoim siostrom robić z siebie idiotki. To jego zadanie.  
— Ani tak durnego brata — mówi szybko dziewczyna. W jakiś sposób obrażanie Louisa pozwala jej się ogarnąć. Uśmiecha się do Harry'ego i unosi pięść, by przybić z nim nieco niezręcznego żółwika. — Śledzę przebieg sezonu, jesteś świetnym dodatkiem do drużyny.  
Harry raczej się tego nie spodziewał, ponieważ zerka nieśmiało na Zayna. Ten uśmiecha się krzywo, bo chyba doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z zamiarów Lottie.  
— Cóż, nie jestem tak dobry jak twój brat, ale się staram.  
— Och, nie przejmuj się nim. Im dalej w rajd, tym na więcej sobie pozwala, więc jeśli będziesz uważał, z łatwością go pokonasz. Nie, żeby twój samochód miał jakieś szanse w starciu z Jeanne — dodaje Lottie szybko, zerkając na Zayna, który mruga do niej.  
— Takie wsparcie, taka miłość — wzdycha Louis, uderzając ją w plecy.  
Lottie piorunuje go wzrokiem, podczas gdy Harry uśmiecha się szeroko.  
— Dzięki za wsparcie. Jeśli dalej tak będziesz mówić, z pewnością go pokonam — oznajmia.  
Lottie nachyla się w jego stronę, jakby chciała powierzyć mu jakiś sekret.  
— W porządku, wiem, że jesteście w sobie super zakochani i wcale się nie nienawidzicie, nieważne, co wypisują w necie. Spoko.  
Louis, Harry i Zayn wymieniają spanikowane spojrzenia. Louis dosłownie czuje, jak jego żołądek zamienia się w bryłę lodu.   
— Chodź, robaku — mówi, uznając, że wystarczy tego dobrego na dzisiaj. — Znajdziemy jakiś transport do hotelu.  
— Och, nie zostajesz z… drużyną? — pyta Harry, marszcząc lekko brwi.  
— Zamówiłem im ładniejszy hotel i udało mi się przekonać Liama, żeby pozwolił mi tam z nimi zostać — wyjaśnia, znów lekko go szturchając. — Nie martw się, wrócę przed Kwalifikacjami i wyścigiem. Nie chciałbym ich zbyt wcześnie obudzić.  
— I masz całkowitą rację — wtrąca Lottie.  
— Zgadzam się — dodaje Zayn, przybijając z nią piątkę.  
Louis wykorzystuje okazję, by wyszeptać Harry'emu do ucha:  
— Ktoś inny będzie musiał potrzymać ci włosy, gdy będziesz rzygał.  
— Och, to urocze — mamrocze Harry, szturchając Louisa łokciem. — Dobrze wiesz, że już od dawna tego nie robię, a teraz zawsze je związuje i… hej, to wasza mama?  
Louis odciąga wzrok od ust Harry'ego w samą porę, by zobaczyć, jak jego mama rozmawia z Liamem.  
— Tak. Widzisz? Żaden z niej amerykański raper.  
— Rzeczywiście. Czy ona jest od ciebie wyższa?  
— Kiedyś zamieniali się miejscami na stołku, żeby sięgnąć wyższych półek — _kłamie_ Lottie, uśmiechając się bezwstydnie.  
— W sumie ciekawiło mnie, dlaczego w twoim mieszkaniu nie ma półek — stwierdza Harry.  
Zayn unosi na nich brew i pyta:  
— Byłeś w jego mieszkaniu?  
— Hej, mamo! — woła Louis, biegnąc w stronę auta.  
Plan B obejmował zakopanie się na torze, więc.  
— Louis, czy to prawda, że zrobiłeś sobie dziesięć nowych tatuaży? — pyta Jay, mrużąc oczy.  
Być może tor nie był taką złą opcją. Louis uderza Liama w tył głowy.  
— Nie, nie dziesięć. I to była wina Harry'ego, bądź zła na niego.  
Harry szturcha go mocno i wyciąga dłoń.  
— Tylko poprosiłem, żeby wstąpił ze mną do salonu, przysięgam.  
Jay potrząsa jego dłonią, obcinając go wzrokiem.  
— Tak, wyglądasz na porządnego, młodego mężczyznę. Pewnie się bałeś swojego pierwszego tatuażu, a mój syn próbował cię przekonać, że to wcale nie boli, pomimo że _obiecał_ , że już więcej sobie żadnego nie zrobi.  
Louis, Zayn i Liam parskają głośno i zgodnie.  
— H ma niemal tyle samo…  
— Tak, dokładnie tak było — oznajmia Harry, przerywając Zaynowi, i uśmiecha się ciepło do kobiety. — Lou po prostu jest z natury miłym człowiekiem.  
Louis wcale nie jest zaskoczony, gdy jego mama odwzajemnia uśmiech. Wiedział, że Harry okręci ją sobie wokół palca w przeciągu minuty.  
— Oczywiście, że tak — stwierdza Jay. — Więc jesteś w jego grupie z Liamem?  
— To _załoga_ , a Liam… wiesz co, może wyjaśnię ci to po drodze? — mówi Louis szybko, już obchodząc Harry'ego, żeby otworzyć mamie drzwi.  
Kobieta zerka pomiędzy nimi, ale nie sprzeciwia się.  
— Dobrze, zobaczymy się jutro, chłopcy. Dbaj o moje szczęście — mówi do Liama, przytulając go. — A ty dbaj o jego szczęście — zwraca się do Zayna, przyciągając go również do siebie. Następuje sekunda zawahania, zanim robi to samo z Harrym. — Miło było cię poznać.  
Harry kiwa głową i uśmiecha się do niej czarująco.  
— Panią również.  
Potem wszyscy żegnają się z Lottie i Tomlinsonowie ładują się do samochodu. Hotel znajduje się dwadzieścia minut drogi od toru, ale Louisowi udaje się wypytać mamę o wszystko, co mógł powiedzieć jej Liam. Kobieta wie o zagrażającym życiu spacerze przez most, ale nie ma pojęcia o zapasach trawy, dzięki Bogu.  
— Więc idzie ci nieźle — podsumowuje.  
— A nie mówiłam — wtrąca Lottie z tylnego siedzenia.  
— Ta, w porównaniu do poprzedniego sezonu, to jestem ustawiony.  
— To cudownie. A co z Eleanor? Nadal jest dyrektorką?  
Louis zaczyna stukać palcami w kierownicę.  
— U niej wszystko dobrze. I w zasadzie jest zarządcą, zajmuje się mediami, drużyną i takimi różnymi.  
Jay mruczy cicho. Coś dziwnego każe Louisowi zmienić temat z Eleanor na Harry'ego.  
— Chcesz posłuchać o Harrym?  
— Och, tak, o tym nowym członku załogi?  
— Och, Boże, mamo, mówisz tak, jakby był mechanikiem. Harry pobił światowy rekord — oznajmia Lottie.  
Louis niemal czuje, jak ostre i nagłe spojrzenie mamy wypala mu skroń.  
— On jest _kierowcą?_  
Zabawne, że brzmi to jak: „wygląda dość normalnie jak na kogoś, kto pragnie własnej śmierci.”  
— Tak, jest w mojej drużynie. Zastąpił Olly'ego.  
— Jakie ma wyniki?  
— Jest dobry. Jest również bardzo miły.  
Jay uśmiecha się tylko i głaszcze go po ramieniu.  
— To świetnie, kochanie. Podoba mi się, że masz nowych przyjaciół.  
Louis parska.  
— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie mam osiemnastu lat, prawda?  
— Wypraszam sobie, osiemnastolatka w tym aucie ma więcej przyjaciół niż ty.  
— Nie, żebyś widziała ich na własne oczy — odszczekuje Louis.  
Lottie kopie w siedzenie, a ich mama cmoka, dopóki Louis nie przeprasza siostry.   
— Macie jakiś zakład jeśli chodzi o włosy? — pyta jego mama. — Nie obetniesz się, dopóki on nie umyje głowy?  
(Louis natychmiast wysyła do Harry'ego wiadomość:  
 _Moja mama mysli ze się nie myjesz!!!!! ha ha hahaha xx)_  
Dopiero później, gdy są już w hotelu, a uwaga Lottie skupiona jest na obsłudze, on i mama mają szansę porozmawiać na serio. Są na balkonie, pomimo chłodu. Louis widzi stąd tor.  
— Więc co u ciebie słychać? — pyta Jay, przykrywając dłoń Louisa własną.  
Zaciska wokół niej palce.  
— Chyba lepiej, tak myślę. Przepraszam, że nie przyjeżdżałem do domu.  
— W porządku, skarbie, wiem, że to dla ciebie ciężkie — zapewnia go mama szybko, chociaż Louis wie, że wolałaby widywać go częściej.  
Tyle że. Ostatnim razem, gdy był w Doncaster, wrócił tam po to, aby schować się od własnych przyjaciół, zespołu i aby w ciszy wylizać własne rany. Włóczył się po domu przez trzy tygodnie; grał w nogę i zadręczał siostry, ignorując piekło, jakie przeżył w ostatnich miesiącach. Było naprawdę miło, a dziewczynki były wniebowzięte. Ale przez to, dom rodzinny kojarzy mu się ze złych powodów. Czuł się wtedy… obnażony; złamany i słaby. Łatwiej było teraz zostać w Londynie. Też się chował, ale robił to z Harrym, więc ciężko mu tego żałować.  
Jednak dobrze czuje się, pokazując mamie, że radzi sobie o wiele lepiej niż ostatnim razem, gdy go widziała. Sądząc po jej uśmiechu, wydaje mu się, że ją przekonał.  
— Naprawdę się cieszę, że sobie radzisz — mówi mama. — Prywatnie i na torze. Wiem, że… w trakcie sezonu najważniejszy jest dla ciebie wynik, ale musisz pamiętać, że my w domu bardzo ci kibicujemy przed telewizorem.  
— Aww, mamo — mruczy, przysuwając się bliżej niej. — Wierz mi, że cały czas o was myślę.  
— No już nie przesadzaj. — Mama unosi lekko brew. — Liam twierdził, że całkiem dobrze dogadujesz się z tym Harrym?  
Louis zamiera. Gdyby tylko mógł, zatrzymałby teraz czas i podjechał do Liama, żeby go zamordować.  
— Um, tak, jesteśmy kumplami.  
Kiwa głową. Zamiast zadać najbardziej oczywiste pytanie, pyta:  
— Jaki on jest?  
— Jest nieco młodszy ode mnie; pochodzi z małej miejscowości w Cheshire. Dołączył do F1 w zeszłym roku i pobił rekord, ale poznałem go tak naprawdę dopiero w Stanach w… lutym? Ma okropne poczucie humoru, ale jest najlepszą osobą, jaką znam. — Zamyka się, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że uśmiecha się. Niemal słyszy w głowie zażenowane jęki Lottie.  
Teraz nadchodzi pora na oczywiste pytanie.  
— Umawiacie się?  
Louis przełyka ciężko.  
— Nie. A przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. To trochę zagmatwane, sam nie wiem. Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać — stwierdza szczerze. Serce wali mu w piersi, niemal każąc mu mówić dalej: _co jeśli jestem w nim zakochany, kiedy to się skończy._  
Jego mama nie naciska.  
— W porządku. Tak długo, jak wiesz, kim on jest.  
Louis uśmiecha się nieznacznie.  
— A nie „tak długo, jak wiesz, co robisz”?  
— Och, skarbie, dałam sobie z tym spokój już wtedy, gdy wsiadłeś do pierwszego gokartu.  
Louis śmieje się głośno, na co mama przewraca oczami; znów go do siebie przytula.  
— Ale naprawdę nie chcę, żebyś znów tak się sparzył. Lottie mówiła, że następny wyścig jest w Niemczech.  
Oczywiście. Ostatnim rozproszeniem jakie oferuje Brytyjskie GP jest to, że następuje tuż przed Niemieckim i rocznicą Najgorszej Rzeczy Pod Słońcem.  
(Louis sięga po dwa zwycięstwa w Anglii: on i Harry zajmują pierwsze i drugie miejsce, oraz w ogóle się nie pieprzą.  
Jednak tydzień później jego żołądek i tak skręcą się przez cały lot do Norymbergi.)

* * *

Harry nie ekscytuje się podczas wyścigu. Stara się jak najwięcej wygłupiać podczas wywiadów i spotkań z fanami, ale w kokpicie sytuacja się zmienia. Jest skupiony i ma pełną kontrolę nad prowadzonym autem. Istnieje powód, dla którego nie spadł niżej jak piąte miejsce przez cały sezon — Harry jest bardzo dobry w tym, co robi.  
Jednak podczas pięćdziesiątego okrążenia nachodzi jedna sekunda, w której Harry pozwala sobie coś poczuć. Wtedy, gdy głos Paula w jego uchu oznajmia:  
— Jesteś na prowadzeniu, mały.  
 _Kurwa, w końcu._  
— Lou?  
— Zatrzymał się na wymianę opon, jest kilka sekund za tobą.  
— Och, mój Boże — sapie Harry bez namysłu. Pierwszy raz znajduje się na pierwszej pozycji. Nie chodzi o to, że ma żal do Louisa, ale czuje się w tym momencie naprawdę, kurwa, dobrze. — A już zaczynałem myśleć, że Cowell za mnie przepłacił.  
Oczywiście Harry płaci za to rozproszenie, pozwalając się wyprzedzić Hamiltonowi. Klnie pod nosem i zaczyna swój manewr.  
— Nie spierdol tego — karci go Paul. — Czas, żeby przycisnąć, mały.  
I Harry robi dokładnie to. Fakt, że nie musi oglądać się za Jeanne jedynie bardziej go nakręca. Lekko przesadza na zakręcie, ale natychmiast się poprawia, przyspieszając i praktycznie frunąc po torze.  
— Zepchnę Hamiltona na zakręcie.  
— Teraz to już się popisujesz — mówi Paul z uśmiechem w głosie i serce Harry'ego wypełnia się dumą. — Ryzykujesz, ale jesteś na świetnej pozycji. Powiem ci, kiedy masz to zrobić.  
Harry jedzie równo i agresywnie przez całe pięć okrążeniem, zanim Paul znów się odzywa:  
— Teraz.  
Wybrał ostatni zakręt w trzecim sektorze. Harry wyłącza myślenie i przechodzi w dosłowny automatyzm. Nie zwraca na nic uwagi i utrzymuje prędkość, gdy dociera do trudniejszej części toru. Hamuje w _idealnym_ momencie tak, by nie wypaść z drogi, i wrzeszczy szaleńczo, gdy znów wychodzi na prowadzenie.  
— Udało ci się! — krzyczy Paul do jego ucha i jest to jedyne, co słyszy Harry poprzez szum swojej własnej krwi.  
Widzi machającą się flagę i tylko cudem udaje mu się przejechać przez ostatnie okrążenie i skierować auto na przypisane mu miejsce.  
Kiedy w końcu zdejmuje kask i potrząsa głową, twarz go boli od uśmiechu. Potem od tego, jak Niall szczypie go za policzki, niemal włażąc do auta, żeby móc pocałować go w czoło.  
— Ty farciarska cipo, nie wierzę, że to zrobiłeś! — wrzeszczy.  
Harry chce rzucić jakieś cwane hasło, ale gdy otwiera usta, wydobywa się z nich jedynie podekscytowany chichot.  
— Cholera jasna.  
Słuch powoli do niego wraca i poprzez przekleństwa Nialla wyłapuje:  
— Na pierwszym miejscu Harry Styles z zespołu Cowella!  
— _Cholera jasna._  
Trzęsą mu się nogi, kiedy wychodzi z Marcela, a cały jego zespół otacza go i wiwatuje, jakby właśnie zdobył decydującą bramkę. Chryste, spędza z Louisem zbyt dużo czasu, jeśli zaczyna myśleć w piłkarskich metaforach.  
Jego wzrok automatycznie kieruje się na miejsce obok, gdzie właśnie podjeżdża Jeanne. Przez sekundę czuje paniczny strach, dopóki Louis nie zdejmuje swojego kasku oraz kominiarki. Mężczyzna ignoruje Zayna i patrzy prosto na niego, a potem — w końcu — uśmiecha się lekko i mruga.  
Harry w końcu pozwala, aby Paul poprowadził go w stronę ekip telewizyjnych i dziennikarzy. Nie słyszy pojedynczych słów — wygląda tak, jakby oni i fani próbowali przekrzyczeć siebie nawzajem — dopóki jego ucho nie wychwytuje imienia Louisa.  
— Ty i Tomlinson szliście do tej pory łeb w łeb, ale to twoje pierwsze prawdziwe zwycięstwo. Jak się z tym czujesz?  
Harry odpowiada z uśmiechem na ustach. Nie może przestać się uśmiechać, bo zaraz ma stanąć na podium. Bo zajął pierwsze miejsce. Jezu.  
— Przytłoczony — mówi szczerze. — Ale bardzo szczęśliwy. To był ciężki wyścig i końcówka sprawiła trochę trudności, ale mój zespół ciężko pracował, żeby dać mi szansę na wygraną w ten weekend. Cieszę się, że dzięki nim mi się udało.  
Pada dziesiątka kolejnych pytań — o opony, doświadczenie, jazdę — ale nie mija minuta, zanim na jego ramieniu zaciska się dłoń. Wie, kto to jest, zanim mężczyzna w ogóle się odzywa.  
— Proszę, proszę, ktoś w końcu stał się dla mnie prawdziwą konkurencją.  
— Tommo! Co się stało na czterdziestym trzecim okrążeniu? — pyta dziennikarz Sky, podsuwając Louisowi mikrofon pod nos.  
— Obawiałem się o swoją oponę i źle na tym wyszedłem. Ale to nie mnie macie dzisiaj tu podziwiać, prawda? — pyta, nadal trzymając dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego, który nieświadomie pochyla się w jego kierunku, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej.  
Jest tak szczęśliwy, że mówi bez namysłu:  
— Prędkość miałeś dobrą, tylko zakręt trochę ciasny.  
— _Och, mój Boże, Michael_ , słyszałeś to? Czy możesz, proszę, zatytułować to jako „najgorszy żart rajdowca”? — pyta Louisa, przyciskając czoło do pleców Harry'ego i wzdychając przy tym teatralnie.  
Sprawia tym, że Harry chce powiedzieć kolejny żart. Louis jest z niego _dumny_. Louis go _dotyka_.  
— Oczywiście — mówi dziennikarz. — Wasza dwójka szła łeb w łeb w zeszłym tygodniu, czy ekscytuje cię to wyzwanie?  
Harry jest z siebie sam dumny, że w ogóle jeszcze stoi, więc nie można go winić za mały chichot.  
— Tak — parska, szczerząc się szaleńczo. — Te ostatnie tygodnie spędzone z Louisem były _bardzo_ ekscytujące. — Louis szczypie go lekko, na co Harry znów parska śmiechem. — Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że właśnie to _doprowadziło_ mnie do zwycięstwa.  
Tym razem Louis po prostu uderza go w ramię, kręcąc głową, ale uśmiecha się, na Boga. Tym jednym Jestem Uosobieniem Słońca uśmiechem.  
— Cóż, chyba tyle wam wystarczy. Teraz, jeśli pozwolicie, zaprowadzę tego zagubionego chłopca na podium. Chyba, że chce tutaj zostać. Z przyjemnością wykąpie się za niego w szampanie…  
— _Pa!_ — krzyczy Harry, machając im niezręcznie, podczas gdy Louis kładzie dłoń w dole jego pleców i zaczyna prowadzić. Harry próbuje się nie zastanawiać nad właściwością tego, co właśnie czuje. — Jesteś taką dziwką na sławę — szepcze.  
— Nieprawda — stwierdza Louis; zatrzymuje się na moment, żeby przytulić fanów i zrobić z kilkoma zdjęcia. — Po prostu lubię ci poprzeszkadzać na wywiadach. Ty i ja jesteśmy drużyną, pamiętasz?  
Harry bardzo chciałby otoczyć teraz Louisa ramionami i zdecydowanie chciałby trochę go pocałować.  
— Podoba mi się. Możesz mi przeszkadzać za każdym razem, gdy zdobędę pierwsze miejsce.  
Dłoń Louisa przesuwa się lekko, obejmując teraz Harry'ego w pasie. Nikt tego nie zauważa. Poza jego żołądkiem, który robi wielkiego fikołka. To zbyt dużo szczęścia jak na jeden raz.  
 _Wygrał._  
— Gratulacje, stary. — _Louis go wspiera._ — Ale tak serio to nie przyzwyczajaj się do tego. — _Louis jest gnojkiem._  
Kiedy docierają na podium, Harry stoi najwyżej — na samym środku — a Union Jack powiewa za nimi radośnie. Nie czuł się tak od 2012 roku. (Albo od chwili, w której pojawił się w domu Louisa, dwa tygodnie temu.)  
Po tym, jak dostają swoje puchary, Harry nachyla się na lewo, żeby wyszeptać:  
— Widzisz mnie stamtąd w ogóle?  
Zemsta nadchodzi pod postacią każdego zdjęcia, na którym szepcze coś Louisowi do ucha. Albo opryskuje go szampanem. Cudownie.  
Zazwyczaj po zakończeniu wyścigu, radość opuszcza go całkiem szybko, ale tym razem pławi się w niej całymi godzinami. Imprezy, eventy, wrzeszczący fani, „zebrania zespołu”, podczas których Nialla rozlewa wszystkim szampana i telefon z gratulacjami od Cowella. Harry próbuje zachowywać się skromnie, ale i tak czuje się w siódmym niebie. Dochodzi do wniosku, że zasłużył na pocałunek od Louisa, ale Paul nie opuszcza go ani na sekundę przez cały dzień.  
Do czasu, gdy on i Louis zamykają się w swoim pokoju hotelowym, jest grubo po północy. Harry pada na swoje własne łóżko, wibrując z podekscytowania i przez wypity szampan. Nadal jest przytomny, gdy Louis kładzie się obok niego. Na tyle przytomny, by przytulić się do niego i pocałować go w czoło; na tyle, by usłyszeć:  
— Wiedziałem, że ci się uda, Haz.  
To najlepszy dzień jego życia.  
Co sprawia, że kolejny tydzień jest dziwnie okropny. Cała piątka znów rusza w trasę, a skoro to Harry wygrał, do niego należy zaplanowanie ich trzytygodniowego pobytu w Niemczech. Bukuje im hotel w Kolonii na całe dwa tygodnie, zanim wyruszą pociągiem do Berlina, żeby tam spać przez siedem dni.   
Wybrał Kolonię, ponieważ jest to golfowa stolica Niemiec. Nie dlatego, że jest niemiecką stolicą społeczności LGBT.  
Gra w golfa z Niallem i Liamem przez cały dzień (Louis wykręca się, twierdząc, że to cholerne nudy), a potem oznajmia, że spędzi sobie spokojny wieczór. Niall nie chce tego słyszeć.  
— Pogrzebałem trochę w necie i znalazłem epicką studencką trasę po wszystkich barach. Wiesz, ile minęło, odkąd razem się porządnie upiliśmy?  
Harry waha się.  
— O jak mocno porządnym upiciu mówimy?  
— O _właśnie wygraliśmy pierwsze GP w tym sezonie_ upicie — mówi Niall, machając brwiami. — Pierwsze z wielu, oczywiście.  
To nadal wystarcza, by Harry się uśmiechnął.  
— Zapytam Louisa, okej?  
— Jak chcesz, wyspowiadaj się swojemu chłopakowi — stwierdza Niall, już odwracając się do Liama. — A ty, Payno? Nawet przegrani muszą się napić.  
Liam brzmi bardzo wyrachowanie, gdy mówi:  
— Pójdę z wami, pewnie, ale… nie sądzę… Louis może być zmęczony?  
Harry nadal nie ogarnął tego „chłopaka”.  
— Nom, zapytam go — mówi tylko, próbując zapanować nad mimiką własnej twarzy.  
Kiedy wraca do hotelu, Louis i Zayn już tam są, zajmując pokój jego i Louisa. Gdy tylko Harry zamyka za sobą drzwi, Malik marszczy nos.  
— Stary, śmierdzisz jak najbardziej gówniane hobby na świecie, spadam stąd.  
Harry kładzie dłonie na biodrach.  
— Chcę ci tylko przypomnieć, że golf uważany jest za _sport dżentelmenów._  
Zayn nie jest najwyraźniej zainteresowany tą historią. Przytula tylko Harry'ego i wychodzi cicho z pokoju. Harry'ego to nie obchodzi, ponieważ Louis już siada na łóżku, uśmiechając się.  
— Dobrze się bawiłeś? — pyta.  
Harry nie podchodzi do niego w podskokach. Wcale.  
— Bardzo — mówi, kiedy siada obok Louisa.  
Nie może powstrzymać się przed uśmiechem. Ma wrażenie, że od dwóch dni nie robi niczego innego. Czuje też, że chyba od wieków nie był z Louisem sam na sam w jednym pokoju.  
Nie chodzi o to, że czeka na pocałunek, ale jeśli jakiś mu się trafi w momencie, gdy siedzi blisko i w dogodny sposób przechyla głowę, to nie będzie narzekał. Louis jedynie przewraca oczami, ponieważ Harry jest naprawdę mało subtelny, i nachyla się, by musnąć jego wargi własnymi. Nie jest to wiele, ale Harry jest zbyt podekscytowany, żeby narzekać. Wtula się w Louisa, nachylając się ku niemu jeszcze bardziej.  
— Niall chce dzisiaj wyjść na miasto — mówi.  
— Och — słyszy. A potem: — _Och._  
I zamiast odpowiedzieć, Louis przekręca głowę i całuje Harry'ego jak normalna osoba. Harry mruczy z aprobatą i przesuwa palcami po nodze Louisa.  
— Pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy zwiedzić Katedrę? — proponuje Louis na długo po tym, jak Harry stracił zdolność myślenia. — I może jakieś muzea? Może być męczące, więc nie wiem, czy potem będę miał ochotę gdzieś wyjść.  
— Okej — zgadza się Harry natychmiast.  
Nic nie byłoby w stanie zniszczyć jego radości, a im więcej Louisa, tym lepiej. Chce powiedzieć coś jeszcze — może jakąś ciekawostkę o muzeach — ale usta Louisa są tuż obok i kim jest Harry, aby ich nie pocałować?  
Więc całują się, a potem Harry wyciąga wszystkich do Katedry i ślicznych rzymskich kościołów. Następnego dnia Niall znów wychodzi z propozycją studenckiej trasy, ale Harry już zdążył zaplanować rejs łodzią na Renie. W czwartek Horan _żąda_ alkoholu, ale gdy Harry o tym wspomina, Louis wymiguje się zmęczeniem. I to nie tak, że nie mogą pójść w oddzielnych grupach — Harry niemal chce wyciągnąć Louisa siłą, ale właśnie wtedy udaje mu się dokładnie mężczyźnie przyjrzeć.  
Wygląda na bardziej niż zmęczonego — wygląda na smutnego. Harry zauważył, że Louis był ostatnio dziwnie cichy i wiercił się podczas snu, a w ciągu dnia rzadko wychodząc na zewnątrz. Jak mógł tego nie zauważyć, skoro spędza z nim praktycznie każdą minutę? Dopiero teraz zaczyna myśleć, że pod tym zachowaniem kryje się coś poważniejszego.  
Od razu idzie do pokoju Nialla i mówi mu, że dzisiaj zostaje z Louisem. Niall nawet zbytnio po nim nie ciśnie, stwierdzając tylko:  
— Cóż, stary, wygrałem w tym tygodniu GP, jestem w stolicy piwa i nie mam nad sobą pantofla. Chyba pójdę bez ciebie.  
Harry nie czuje się zraniony, nie do końca — w końcu mowa tu o _Niallu_ — ale nadal czuje lekkie rozczarowanie. On też wygrał. On też powinien się napić, nieważne, co mówią jebane zasady o trzeźwości.  
Więc Niall idzie na miasto z Liamem. Harry, Louis i Zayn zostają w hotelu — oglądają jakiś serial z niemieckim dubbingiem, który jest całkiem zabawny. Harry nie pyta Louisa co się dzieje. Cóż, pyta, czy wszystko jest w porządku. Louis stwierdza, że tak, a on w nocy przytula mężczyznę nieco mocniej.   
Następnego dnia błaga Nialla o wybaczenie, zabierając go na jedzenie. Niall łatwo daje się przekupić i o nic nie pyta, dopóki Harry sam nie zaczyna mówić, co leży mu na sercu.  
— Czy Liam mówił ci coś wczoraj? — pyta, odkasłując lekko.  
— Tak, stary, wiedziałeś, że gołymi łapami wyciągnął kierowcę z płonącego auta?  
Harry niemal dławi się frytką.  
— Co takiego?  
— No, podobno zajebisty widok. To był jakiś jego kumpel od Cowella. Liam jest zajebisty.  
— Ale jak… — _Nie._ Harry potrząsa głową, żeby się skupić. — Chodziło mi o to, czy mówił coś o tym, czemu Louis się tak dziwnie zachowuje.  
Niall marszczy brwi, co już samo w sobie jest podejrzane, ponieważ zazwyczaj nie pokazuje po sobie emocji innych niż szczęście.  
— Nie do końca, wspominał tylko, że źle się czuje. Czy mogę coś ci jednak poradzić?  
Harry nachyla się ku niemu.  
— Pewnie.  
— Świetnie się bawiłem z Liamem, ale z tobą byłoby jeszcze fajniej. I sam widzę, że Louisa coś gryzie, ale nie pozwól, żeby to zjebało ci nastrój, okej? Wygrałeś cholerne GP i jeśli przez to ma taki ból dupy, to pies go jebał.  
Harry w ogóle nie wziął czegoś takiego pod uwagę — faktu, że on może być powodem humoru Louisa.  
— Nie wydaję mi się, że chodzi tutaj o to — mówi szybko i bez namysłu.  
Niall jedynie wzrusza ramionami.  
— Cokolwiek to jest, nie chcę, żebyś też się dołował, stary. Zasługujesz na to, żeby się zabawić. Upić czy może nawet zaliczyć. Wiesz, ile wczoraj znaleźliśmy gejowskich barów? — Harry parska, ale twarz Nialla rozjaśnia się. — Zabiorę cię na imprezę, to w końcu piątek. Proszę, powiedz, że pójdziesz, nawet jeśli Louis nie będzie chciał.  
Harry przygryza na moment wargę.  
— Okej… pójdę. Z tobą.  
— Dobry chłopiec — stwierdza Niall, klepiąc go po ramieniu otłuszczonymi palcami.  
Wbrew pozorom myśl o imprezie ekscytuje go i Harry próbuje sobie przypomnieć czy spakował jakieś ładne ubrania. Nie ma zamiaru kogoś poderwać czy dać się sfotografować, ale i tak chce wyglądać porządnie. Zwłaszcza, jeśli Louis z nimi pójdzie. Jego dłonie zaciskają się na kierownicy ich wypożyczonego auta, gdy myśli o Louisie — spoconym, radosnym i pijącym razem z nim. Louis, który ma na sobie obcisłe ciuchy i tańczy razem z Harrym, a potem obciąga mu w małej, obskurnej, klubowej toalecie.  
Jezu, Harry musi się natychmiast uspokoić.  
W hallu żegna się z Niallem i wchodzi do ich pokoju.  
— Lou? Zayn?  
— Nie ma go — woła Louis z kuchni. — Musi się spakować na jutrzejszy lot.  
Spędzili tutaj pewnie cały dzień, razem jarając zioło. Harry już ma pytać, czy Zayn przestał się dąsać, kiedy Louis wygląda przez drzwi i posyła Harry'emu oślepiający uśmiech. Być może tu leży pies pogrzebany — bo mimo że Harry martwi się zachowaniem Louisa to kiedy go widzi, mężczyzna za każdym razem wygląda na szczęśliwego. Jak może go wypytać o wszystko, jeśli jedyne, czego pragnie, to odwzajemnienie uśmiechu i przytulenie go?  
Harry wrzuca swoją torbę od golfa do małej szafy i opiera się o drzwi, zakładając ramiona na piersi. Może jeśli odpowiednio to rozegra, przestanie się czuć w towarzystwie mężczyzny jak podekscytowany szczeniak.  
— Więc Niall zaproponował…  
— Czy to kucyk? — przerywa mu Louis, podchodząc do niego powoli. — Czy to malutki kucyczek?  
Harry kręci głową, chociaż na nie wiele się to zdaje. Jego loki są trzymane w miejscu przez opaskę i małą gumkę do włosów. Nie może jednak narzekać — biorąc pod uwagę to, czym się zajmuje, jego włosy radzą sobie doskonale, zachowując taką bujność.  
— Być może.  
— Musisz skończyć z tym strojem golfisty, kolego — stwierdza Louis, nie zatrzymując się.  
Harry zauważa, że mężczyzna musiał niedawno brać prysznic; ma na sobie dresowe spodnie i koszulkę, która kiedyś chyba należała do niego.  
Udaje, że go to uraziło.  
— Czemu? Moje plisowane spodnie są dla ciebie zbyt eleganckie?  
Louis przewraca oczami i robi ostatni krok, stając tuż przy Harrym.  
— Nogi się pode mną uginają, gdy je widzę.  
Chodziło mu raczej o dosłowne znaczenie, skoro opada przed Harrym na kolana. Uśmiecha się nawet krzywo, jakby oczekiwał, że Harry pogłaszcze go po głowie i pogratuluje sprytnej gry słów. Jednak jedyne, na co stać Harry'ego, to gapienie się w dół.  
— Golf tak na ciebie działa?  
Louis marszczy brwi, boleśnie powoli sunie palcami w górę łydek Harry'ego.  
— To chyba zapach trawy, przypomina mi chwile z boiska.  
Jebany skurwiel wciska nos w krocze Harry'ego i bierze głęboki wdech; jego kolana zaczynają drżeć. Był nakręcony przez całą jazdę, a Louis, który wyczynia takie cuda, wcale nie polepsza sytuacji.  
— Nie lubisz zapachu benzyny, ale przypakowani kolesie w szortach, którzy biegają jak wariaci przez półtorej godziny to twoja pięta achillesowa? — pyta, dumny z tego, że jego głos się nie załamał, pomimo że Louis nadal ociera się o jego krocze.  
— Wspólne obciąganie pod prysznicem — stwierdza Louis lekko. — Chyba ci teraz obciągnę.  
— Och, nie krępuj się — stwierdza Harry równie lekkim tonem, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.  
Nie pragnie niczego innego jak wsunąć je w rozczochrane włosy Louisa, ale nie chce rozpraszać go od rozpinania jego spodni. Mężczyzna z łatwością zsuwa je w dół.  
— Widzisz, jak łatwiejsze jest życie, gdy nie masz na sobie ciasnych dżinsów? — pyta Louis, centymetry od wybrzuszonych bokserek Harry'ego.  
Harry nie ma pojęcia, o czym Louis gada. Widzi jedynie jego twarz i własnego kutasa.  
— Um.  
Mężczyzna spogląda w górę, patrząc mu w oczy, chociaż na jego policzkach widnieje mały rumieniec. Więc jednak nie jest tak opanowany jakiego zgrywa.  
— Trzymaj dla mnie dłonie za plecami, okej?  
Przez całe ciało Harry'ego przechodzi dreszcz podniecenia, a z jego ust wydobywa się mały, sfrustrowany jęk. Szybko wykonuje polecenie, przyciskając plecy do drzwi, żeby nie czuć chęci zabrania dłoni. Louis patrzy na niego z pochwałą, a potem ściąga mu bieliznę.  
— Jezu — sapie, kiedy kutas Harry'ego wydostaje się na wolność.  
Harry musi podrapać się w nadgarstek, żeby nie zachichotać. Mężczyzna musiał wyczuć jego reakcję, ponieważ szczypie go w udo; na tyle mocno, aby zabolało. Kutas przed jego twarzą drga i, kurwa, Harry jest wdzięczny wszystkiemu za to, że Louis unosi tylko brew i nic nie komentuje. Ustawia się w wygodniejszej pozycji, rozszerzając kolana, i zamiast cieszyć się na nadchodzące obciągnie, Harry martwi się, czy Louisowi jest wygodnie.  
(Nie chodzi o to, że nie wiedział, jak mocno Louis zakręcił mu w głowie. Po tygodniu rozłąki Harry jechał trzy godziny, żeby tylko móc go zobaczyć, ale obecna sytuacja jest w jakiś stopniu bardziej znacząca.)  
Obaj nieco przecenili stabilność Harry'ego, ponieważ w momencie, w którym Louis zaciska dłoń przy podstawie jego penisa, ten niemal osuwa się na podłogę. A kiedy Louis zaciska wąskie wargi na główce, Harry rzeczywiście nieco się osuwa; przyciska plecy mocno do drzwi, wbijając paznokcie w skórę na swoich nadgarstkach.  
Zaciska mocno powieki, kiedy Louis zaczyna ssać, zakręcając dłonią małe kółka. Jego umysł jest błogosławienie pusty, a odczucie gorących ust jest jedynym, na czym potrafi się teraz skupić. Louis przesuwa językiem po główce, wciskając lekko czubek języka w szczelinę i biodra Harry'ego szarpią się odruchowo. Louis odsuwa się i Harry jęczy żałośnie; otwiera oczy i patrzy w dół.  
Louis przez moment wpatruje się w jego kutasa, aż w końcu nachyla się i wciska twarz w zagłębienie ud, dopóki Harry posłusznie nie rozszerza drżących nóg. Louis obciąga mu mocno dłonią w nagrodę, a jego usta znajdują swoje miejsce na udzie Harry'ego, który syczy i przygryza dolną wargę — bardziej z powodu kującego zarostu niż od mocnego pocałunku.  
W końcu Louis odsuwa się i łapie Harry'ego za biodra — popycha go na drzwi i znów przyciska usta do jego kutasa — najpierw liżąc wzdłuż pulsującej żyły, od podstawy, aż do samej główki — i bierze go w usta. Głowa Harry'ego uderza boleśnie w drzwi, ale on sam w ogóle nie zwraca na to uwagi.  
Louis każe mu się starać. Za każdym razem, kiedy biodra Harry'ego zaczynają się poruszać, odsuwa się, i przyciska usta do tego samego miejsca na udzie. Powtarza to tak często, że zrobił się już tam bolesny i pulsujący siniak, i Harry _to kocha_ ; czuje go nawet wtedy, gdy Louis znów mu obciąga.  
Dochodzi od jego dłoni — cóż, nie do końca, ponieważ dochodzi, kiedy Louis gryzie _siniaka_ , ale Harry nie chce się w to zagłębiać. Znów wali głową w drzwi, bo Louis nie przestaje go przez cały dotykać, a on ma wrażenie, że unosi się w powietrzu.  
Gdy tylko Louis zabiera rękę, Harry osuwa się na podłogę jakby ktoś przeciął trzymające go sznurki. Dzięki Bogu, ponieważ kiedy otwiera oczy widzi Louisa — jego źrenice są rozszerzone, a usta i broda mokre od śliny; jest zarumieniony, przepiękny, a jego dłoń jest pokryta spermą Harry'ego.  
Harry prostuje nogi i przyciąga go na swoje kolana, by móc mu jednocześnie trzepać i go całować. Kiedy Louis dochodzi, nie ruszają się — całując i dotykając, dopóki wystarcza im sił. Harry jest świadom, że wycieranie spermy w jego eleganckie spodnie jest obrzydliwe, ale Louis wyraźnie czerpie z tego ogromną radość, a on i tak miał je oddać do prania.  
— Chyba zrobi mi się siniak — stwierdza Harry.  
Louis śmieje się w jego szyję.  
— Jebane drzwi; następnym razem powinniśmy dać zawieszkę _Nie przeszkadzać._  
Żołądek Harry'ego zaciska się na te słowa.  
— Czy mam ci o tym przypomnieć, kiedy znów będziesz się śmiał ze mnie i Nialla, bo lubimy golf?  
— Czy możesz teraz nie mówić o Niallu? — pyta Louis ostro.  
Harry parska.  
— A tak przy okazji to Ni chce zabrać mnie dzisiaj do klubu. Żeby uczcić nasze zwycięstwo.  
— Och.  
Zmiana w zachowaniu Louisa jest mało subtelna. W jednej chwili radośnie łasi się do Harry'ego, a w następnej odsuwa się od niego.  
Nagle robi się zimno. Bardzo zimno.  
— Chcesz iść z nami? — pyta, mimo wszystko. — Mówił, że razem z Liamem znaleźli trochę gejowskich klubów, może być niezła zabawa.  
Jeśli miał nadzieję, że tym załagodzi sytuację, to grubo się pomylił. Harry mruga, zaskoczony chłodem na twarzy Louisa, który naciąga na siebie spodnie, unosząc lekko na kolanach. Harry szybko robi to samo, nie chcąc siedzieć tak z penisem na wierzchu. Nie w ten sposób wyobrażał sobie przeprowadzenie tej rozmowy.  
Louis brzmi zjadliwie, gdy mówi:  
— Nie chce mi się.  
Harry kładzie dłoń na jego kolanie, ale Louisa jedynie odsuwa się dalej.  
— Czemu nie? O co ci chodzi.  
Louis wstaje na to, odwracając wzrok.  
— O nic mi nie chodzi, po prostu nie chcę iść do jebanego klubu dla gejów.  
Ciepłe, słodkie uczucie znika, zastąpione teraz lodowatym zranieniem i złością. Harry również się podnosi, chwyta czyste ubranie i zakłada je.  
— Po prostu chciałem uczcić moją ulubioną rzecz z moją ulubioną osobą, co w tym złego, do kurwy nędzy?  
Louis wyraźnie waha się przez sekundę i patrzy na Harry'ego bez złości, którą słychać w jego głosie.  
— Powiedziałem już, że nigdzie nie idę — mówi chłodno. — Idź sobie, kurwa, z Niallem, jeśli tak chcesz się zabawić, wisi mi to.  
Złość zdecydowanie wychodzi na prowadzenie. Harry nadal nie ma pojęcia, o chuj Louisowi chodzi, ale nie ma zamiaru zgłębiać tego dalej, jeśli mężczyzna ma zamiar się na nim przez to wyżywać. Jeśli serio chodzi o przegraną, Harry nie chce mieć na to żadnego potwierdzenia.  
— Świetnie — warczy i po prostu wychodzi.  
Gdy zamyka za sobą drzwi (cicho, ponieważ nie jest osobą, która nimi trzaska, nawet w złości), rusza w kierunku pokoju Nialla i za rogiem niemal posyła Zayna na podłogę.  
Zayn natychmiast wyczuwa, że coś jest nie tak.  
— Stary, co…  
— Ty i ja zamieniamy się pokojami. Daj mi znać, gdy Louis skończy zgrywać palanta — przerywa mu ze złością.  
Wydaje mu się, że słyszy, jak Zayn klinie pod nosem, co w zasadzie byłoby odpowiednim podsumowaniem sytuacji.  
Kiedy wpada do pokoju, Niall unosi na niego wzrok, wyraźnie zaskoczony. Nawet jeśli widzi, że coś jest nie tak, nie komentuje tego.  
— Idź pod prysznic — mówi tylko. — Poczujesz się lepiej, kiedy się najebiesz.  
— Świetnie.

CDN


	9. Chapter 9

Więc Louis jest ostro najebany. Nie wie, jak długo już tak siedzi z Zaynem — może od kilku godzin, a może od paru dobrych lat. Jedyne, co wie, to fakt, że whiskey cały czas przybywa, a on nie czuje się ani trochę lepiej. Nie oglądają telewizji, nie jedzą i nie rozmawiają. Zayn nawet go nie dotyka — po prostu tak piją, siedząc na łóżku.  
Zayn patrzy na niego tym swoim smutnym, zmartwionym spojrzeniem i Louis niemal chce go wyrzucić z pokoju, tak jak wyrzucił Harry'ego. _Harry'ego._ Z jego ust wydobywa się cholerny szloch, a on sam odstawia szklankę i sięga prosto do butelki. Zayn łapie go za nadgarstek.  
— Tommo.  
— Czego? — warczy Louis, próbując na niego spojrzeć.  
Nie jest to łatwe zadanie, gdy wszystko się rozmazuje.  
— Louis. Pozwalałem ci zachowywać się jak kretyn przez cały tydzień, ale nie sądziłem, że wkurzysz nawet _Harry'ego._ Gadaj.  
Louis ma wrażenie, że nie zasługuje na współczucie, które wyraźnie słychać w głosie Zayna.  
— Jestem kretynem — mówi tylko, bo właśnie to jest odpowiedzią.  
Zayn chyba przewraca na niego oczami.  
— Co się stało?  
— Harry nalegał, żebyśmy gdzieś wyszli. Chciał iść do klubu.  
— Co takiego? Po tym, co się stało ostatnim razem?  
Louis skula się w sobie, darując sobie picie z butelki. Chyba najebał się wystarczająco, a Zayn jest z nich wszystkich najbystrzejszy — powinien go posłuchać.  
— On nie wie, co się tutaj ostatnim razem wydarzyło.  
Przyjaciel kładzie mu dłoń na ramieniu.  
— Naprawdę mu nie powiedziałeś?  
— Jakoś tak wyszło, czego ode mnie, kurwa, oczekujesz?  
— _Dlaczego mu nie powiedziałeś,_ Lou?  
Louis przesuwa dłonią po twarzy.  
— Nie chciałem jeszcze raz tego przechodzić, a samo przebywanie tutaj jest wystarczająco stresujące. Gdyby nie on, poleciałbym prosto do domu. Kurwa, poleciałbym nawet jutro z tobą i z Perrie. A cała ta… _sprawa_ to po prostu zwykły żart, co nie? Zachowuje się jak żałosny frajer, a to wszystko miało zostać w przeszłości i nie miało mi tak mocno zryć bani. Harry nie powinien wiedzieć, jak mocno jestem przez to pojebany.  
Louis nie sądzi, że Zayn cokolwiek zrozumiał z tego mamrotania, ale przyjaciel i tak próbuje coś mu doradzić.  
— Wydaje mi się, że powinien wiedzieć, Lou. Zależy mu, kurwa, na tobie, a ty urządzasz mu jakieś chujowe ciche dni bez żadnego wytłumaczenia. Wiesz, że on obwinia za to siebie?  
To przebija się przez alkohole opary w jego mózgu.  
— Co takiego?  
— Uważa, że jesteś wkurwiony, bo cię pokonał.  
— _Bo wygrał wyścig?_ Jestem z niego, kurwa, dumny, co ty wygadujesz?  
— Cóż, a on o tym wie? Czy on w ogóle wie, że jesteś w nim zakochany?  
— Oczywiście, że nie — odpowiada Louis szybko, a potem zaciska usta, rozszerzając szeroko oczy. Jego mózg zawiesza się. — Kurwa mać. Jestem zakochany w Harrym Stylesie.  
Zayn gapi się na niego w wyraźnym szoku.  
— Stary, sądziłem, że macie już to za sobą. Nie jesteście razem już oficjalnie?  
Jedyne, co obija się w jego umyśle to _jestem zakochany w Harrym Stylesie, prawdziwie, mocno i do szaleństwa_ , jak jakiś najbardziej irytujący dżingiel z reklamy. Louis czuje się jednocześnie cudownie i chujowo. Och, Boże.  
— Nie jesteśmy. Sam nie wiem. To ja tego nie chciałem. — Nawet po pijaku trudno się do tego przyznać, ale to _Zayn._ — Boję się, kurwa, do kogoś zbliżyć, Zayn, jedyne… jedyne, czego potrzebuje to rajdy. Nie wiem, jak potrzebować drugiego człowieka.  
— Myślę, że już wiesz, ty durny palancie — mówi Zayn miękko. — A wyścigi to ostatnia rzecz, do jakiej powinieneś się przywiązywać. Szansa, że zginiesz przez _Harry'ego_ jest praktycznie nieistniejąca. Jeden kutas, który cię wychujał, nie oznacza jeszcze, że twoją drugą połówką jest samochód. Weź się, kurwa, w końcu ogarnij, człowieku.  
Cóż, oczywiście, że wszystko to, co mówi Zayn, nabiera większego sensu. Jebany sukinkot.  
— Jak?  
— Nie mogę ci mówić, co masz…  
— Nie, proszę, powiedz mi, jestem w nim zakochany — przerywa mu Louis, łapiąc się jego ramienia. Niesamowite, jak łatwo się to mówi, gdy już pękła tama. — Proszę, zjebałem sprawę, kocham go, Zayn. Jestem kretynem, jestem głupim chujem, chcę go poślubić. Powiedz mi, co mam robić.  
Zayn przykrywa jego dłoń własną.  
— Po prostu mu to powiedz. Obaj poczujecie się lepiej.  
— Okej. Ale to pierwsze, czy drugie?  
— Ja pierdolę, Tommo. Powiedz mu, że jesteś w nim po uszy zakochany i wytłumacz, co się zdarzyło w zeszłym roku, więc będziecie mieli to już za sobą, i łatwiej przyjdzie wam rozpracować ten twój homo dramat. Nie wiem, po prostu powiedz mu _cokolwiek._  
Oczywiście. Łatwizna. Ale… co jeśli to _naprawdę_ jest takie łatwe? Co jeśli Louis zadręczał się bez powodu? Co jeśli ich związek ma szanse i racje bytu? Co jeśli Harry również jest w nim zakochany? I jebać ten homo dramat, tę tęczę ogarną, jak się już przy niej znajdą.  
Louis prostuje się, nagle zdeterminowany.  
— Zrobię to — oznajmia. — Zdecydowanie. Jestem w nim zakochany.  
Zayn spogląda na niego sceptycznie.  
— Powiesz mu teraz?  
— Serio? Po tym wszystkim masz zamiar mnie do tego zniechęcić?  
Na całe szczęście Zayn jest pijany na tyle, że go nie zatrzymuje; unosi dłonie w obronnym geście.  
— Ani mi się śni. Wyruszaj na podbój jego zamku, Tommo. A skoro ja jestem tutaj, a Liam z Niallem, Harry powinien być w pokoju Li.  
Umysł Louisa wiruje.  
— Chwila, jest u Liama i Nialla?  
— Nie, Liam ma osobny pokój.  
Louis potrząsa głową, próbując się skupić.  
— _Dlaczego?_  
— Nie interesuj się tak, kurwa, podobno miałeś wyruszyć na misję. Dochodzi czwarta nad ranem, Harry powinien już wrócić.  
— Oczywiście!  
Louis zeskakuje z łóżka i rusza powoli do drzwi. Mija jedne, drugie, trzecie drzwi i… jest na miejscu. Zrobił jakieś osiemnaście kroków i jeden, duży skok. Harry musi tutaj być, zdecydowanie, Louis słyszy jego chrapanie. Serce mu wali, a on sam nie pamięta już, co Zayn kazał mu zrobić. Język puchnie mu w ustach i wszystko, co nie jest _Jestem w tobie zakochany_ w jakiś dziwny sposób ginie w odmętach jego umysłu.  
Dostrzega to w trakcie tego mentalnego przygotowania.  
Mały, bujający się znak na klamce.  
 _Nie przeszkadzać._  
Ma wrażenie, jakby ktoś oblał go wiadrem lodowatej wody; jego dłonie zwieszają się luźno po bokach ciała, a serce opada na dno żołądka. Hymn miłosny zmienia się w coś brzydkiego i sarkastycznego. _Oczywiście._ Mowa tu o Harrym Stylesie — cudownym, miłym, wspaniałym Harrym Stylesie, który był na niego wkurwiony i poszedł do gejowskiego klubu. Który wygrał pierwsze GP w tym sezonie i chciał to uczcić. Z którym Louis nie chciał się pieprzyć. Oczywiście, że przyprowadził sobie kogoś do hotelu.  
Oczywiście, że Louis nacisnął na niego zbyt mocno.  
Oczywiście, że to nigdy nie miało mieć swojego szczęśliwego zakończenia.

* * *

Harry śpi długo. Naprawdę kurewsko długo. Nie przespał tak dużo pełnych godzin za jednym zamachem odkąd wkręcił się do wyścigów. Przesypia swój budzik i kaca, i nadal czuje się lekko oszołomiony, kiedy ostrożnie uchyla powieki. Wydaje z siebie nieludzki jęk na światło wpadające przez okna.  
— Lou, zasłony… — zaczyna odruchowo.  
Potem wszystko do niego wraca i Harry żałuje, że się obudził. Jasne — Louis zachował się jak kutas, on wyszedł z pokoju, próbował zgrywać mężczyznę i zapić swoje smutki, a skończyło się na tym, że płakał Niallowi w rękach i musiał zostać odesłany z powrotem do hotelu po jakiś trzech godzin.  
Harry nie jest typem, który przesadnie się nad czymś rozwodzi, więc robi mentalną listę zadań do wykonania na ten sobotni poranek.

1) naprawić relacje z Louisem.  
2) odebrać hajs od Nialla (koktajlami _można_ się upić)  
3) wziąć prysznic  
4) zjeść sałatkę

Jednak najpilniejszym zadaniem jest wstanie z łóżka i zajmuje mu jakieś pół godziny. Do czasu, gdy wychodzi na korytarz, jest w stanie myśleć pełnymi zdaniami. Włącza się w to też zachichotanie na zawieszony na klamce znak. To takie w stylu _Nialla_ , żeby go upić do nieprzytomności, a potem odprowadzić do pokoju i upewnić się, że nikt mu nie będzie przeszkadzał, dopóki sam się nie obudzi.  
Poprawia poły szlafroka i dopisuje do swojej listy misję znalezienia ubrania. Powinien też wyprać rzeczy, które miał na sobie wczoraj. Może poprosi Ni, żeby…  
Zatrzymuje się w progu. Ich pokój jest pusty. Samo to jest już podejrzane, skoro Louis spędził tu jakieś trzy czwarte ich wakacji, a teraz jest _pusty._ Ich łóżko jest idealnie zasłane, zasłony zaciągnięte, a ciuchy Louisa nie są porozrzucane po podłodze. Harry odważnie zagląda do szafy i nie widzi tam jego walizki. Serce mu zamiera.  
Nie wpada w pełną panikę, ale czuje się roztrzęsiony i brakuje mu oddechu, gdy wychodzi i rusza w dół korytarza. Zapomniał zabrać karty do drzwi Nialla, więc zaczyna pukać bez przerwy, nagle zmartwiony, że oni wszyscy go zostawili. Wzrok mu się rozmazuje. To nie pełna panika, ale nadal _panika._  
— No idę już, kurwa mać — słyszy głos Liama i opiera się z ulgą do drzwi, lecąc w przód, gdy mężczyzna je otwiera. — Stary, wszystko okej?  
Gardło Harry'ego zaciska się, a on sam kręci gwałtownie głową. Liam przyciąga go do uścisku, subtelnie wprowadzając głębiej do pokoju, żeby móc zamknąć za nim drzwi.  
— Co się stało? — pyta, głaszcząc go po włosach.  
Harry znów kręci głową, pocierając nosem o ramię Liama.  
— Nie ma Lou — mamrocze, znów zaczynając normalnie oddychać.  
Liam przestaje go głaskać, ale nie odpycha go.  
— Nie powiedział ci?  
— Spałem, nie… dlaczego mnie nie…  
— Hej, stary, już dobrze. — Liam przytula go do siebie mocno. — Zabrał się z Zaynem, pamiętasz, jak Zayn wspominał, że chce wrócić do domu, skoro Londyn jest godzinę lotu stąd?  
— No tak, ale Louis nie miał lecieć _z nim_ , powiedziałby mi, kurwa, o tym. — Pierwszy szok zaczyna opadać i Harry odsuwa się od Liama, robiąc krok w tył; posyła mu błagalne spojrzenie. — Kiedy ci powiedział?  
— Dzisiaj rano, kiedy uznał, że wylatuje. Louis już taki jest — wyjaśnia Liam, odrobinę defensywnie. — Wiesz, że nienawidzi tego miejsca.  
Harry nie chce się złościć — po prostu ma dość bycia smutnym.  
— Tak, wiem, pokłóciliśmy się o to, ale nie wspominał, kurwa, że chce stąd wylecieć. Byłoby miło, gdyby chociaż o tym napomknął.  
Ku jego zdziwieniu, Liam się z nim zgadza.  
— Masz rację, sądziłem, że ustalił to z tobą wcześniej, ale możesz go w ogóle winić za taką ucieczkę?  
Harry wyrzuca dłonie w górę.  
— Tak, kurwa, mogę, bo co jest takiego złego w Niemczech? Tak mocno nienawidzi katedr, czy co?  
W oczach Liama pojawia się błysk niedowierzania.  
— Chryste, Zayn i ja byliśmy pewni, że… słuchaj, musisz z nim pogadać. Chwila — mówi szybko, gdy Harry tylko otwiera usta. — Wiem, że jesteś wkurwiony, ale daj mu szansę. Zadzwonię do niego, zaczekaj.  
Jego gwałtowne uniesienie opada nieco, kiedy w słuchawce natychmiast rozbrzmiewa poczta głosowa. Zanim Harry ma szansę coś powiedzieć, Liam dzwoni do Zayna, który na całe szczęście odbiera.  
— Co jest, kocie?  
Liam podaje telefon Harry'emu, który wyłącza tryb głośnomówiący, i przykłada go do ucha.  
— Hej, z tej strony Harry.  
Zayn waha się wyraźnie.  
— Och. Hej, stary.  
— Jak minął lot? — pyta, bo wrodzona grzeczność jest mimo wszystko w nim najsilniejsza.  
— Szybko. Pezza mnie odebrała i razem wróciliśmy do domu. Jak minął twój… kac?  
— Przespałem go. W zasadzie to niedawno się obudziłem.  
Zayn odkasłuje lekko.  
— Kurwa.  
— _Taaa._ — Wystarczy już tego. — Louis nie odbiera telefonu.  
— Wiem, też z nim nie gadałem.  
Harry unosi brew.  
— Nie ma go u ciebie?  
— Nie, stary, poleciał na Fidżi.  
Jest to tak _niedorzeczne_ , że Harry wybucha śmiechem.  
— _Słucham?_  
— No, zmienił loty, taki już jest Tommo.  
Harry uderza się ręką w czoło. Wypędził Louisa szesnaście tysięcy kilometrów stąd. Ciekawi go, czy Louis może wyczuć, jak bardzo Harry tego nie docenia.  
— Więc poleciał na Fidżi, wyłączył swój telefon i nie powiedział tego nikomu poza tobą?  
— Nie chciał ci przeszkadzać. Myślał, że jesteś zajęty.  
— Czym, spaniem?  
Zayn odkasłuje.  
— Miałeś jakieś towarzystwo?  
Umysł Harry'ego nie potrafi tego ogarnąć.  
— Niall nie jest… — Nagle wszystko do niego dociera. — Ten jebany znak nie dotyczył Louisa, czy on, kurwa, myślał, że ja…?  
— Raczej tak — wzdycha Zayn.  
— Więc spierdolił z myślą, że byłem na tyle wściekły, by przespać się z kimkolwiek? Uważa, że jestem do tego zdolny?  
Jezu, Harry sam nie wie, co jest gorsze — ucieczka, czy takie myślenie.  
— H, słuchaj, wiem, że zachowywał się jak kutas, ale on naprawdę… Daj mu szansę, wszystko ci wyjaśni.  
— Tak? Wyśle mi cholerną widokówkę?  
— Ukrywanie się jest jego reakcją na stres. Chowa się już od dłuższego czasu.  
Harry przełyka ciężko.  
— Przede mną?  
— Nie, z tobą. Nie bądź dla niego zbyt surowy, on wie, że jest idiotą.  
Harry nie jest pewien, czy powinien się z tym zgodzić. Nie wie nawet jak ma się z tym wszystkim czuć.  
— Muszę spadać, sorry, że się w to wkręciłeś, kocham cię.  
— Ja ciebie też, stary — odpowiada Zayn miękko. — Dzwoń, kiedy chcesz.  
— Okej. — Harry rozłącza się i dopiero wtedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że Liam przygląda mu się ze zbolałą miną. Oddaje mu telefon. — Louis jest na Fidżi, zobaczymy go raczej dopiero za tydzień, w Budapeszcie.  
— Och. Chcesz…  
— Nie bardzo — przerywa mu Harry i Liam odwraca wzrok, jak kopnięty szczeniak. Harry sam ma ochotę wymierzyć sobie kopniaka. — Chcesz zamówić jakieś śniadanie?  
Liam uśmiecha się na to.  
— Dochodzi szesnasta.  
Och, Boże. Harry ma wrażenie, że postarzał się nagle o jakieś dziesięć lat.  
— Lunch, w takim razie?  
— Może być — stwierdza Liam, a potem kładzie się na łóżku i włącza telewizor, zostawiając Harry'emu pokój do dyspozycji.  
Cudowny, niezawodny Liam. Cokolwiek przyniesie przyszłości Harry cieszy się, że poznał jego oraz Zayna.  
W którymś momencie dołącza do nich Niall i spędzają dzień leżąc przed telewizorem. Kolejny wygląda podobnie, bo Harry nie czuje żadnej motywacji do wstania z łóżka nawet wtedy, gdy Liam proponuje pójście na siłowni, a Niall wyjście na jedzenie. To zabawne, że wyjazd Louisa zrobił z niego oficjalnego psuja wszystkich zabaw. Przynajmniej nigdy nie jest sam.  
Jego humor również się nie zmienia i Harry trzyma się uparcie tej złości, ponieważ nie ma za bardzo innego wyjścia. Nie rozumie tego, co się stało. Jedyne, co wie, to fakt, że Louis wyżył się na nim za coś nieistotnego, a potem spierdolił na jakąś bezludną wyspę. Jeśli Harry nie może czuć złości, to co innego mu, kurwa, pozostało? Żal, odrzucenie, rozłąka, smutek. To ostatnie i tak go męczy; w chwilach, gdy kasuje niewysłane wiadomości, kiedy Louis nie dzwoni, kiedy Liam _milczy_ , a Niall czochra mu włosy. Najgorsze jest to, że nie musi Louisowi wybaczać, żeby za nim tęsknić.  
Kolejny dzień jest odrobinę lepszy. Liam zmusza ich do wyjścia na miasto i Harry postanawia, że ma dość pławienia się w swoim żalu. Sytuacja jest chujowa, ale zamykanie się nie ma sensu; tak samo jak uprzykrzanie życia Liamowi i Niallowi. Jak ktokolwiek mógłby być nieszczęśliwy w tak ślicznym mieście?  
Wyruszają na podbój muzeów, idą do kina i robią rzeczy, które wymagają od Harry'ego ubrania się i przybrania szczęśliwej miny. I o to właśnie chodzi, prawda? Nie może się wściekać, więc jest nieszczęśliwy. A to jest straszniejsze, bo ciężej się od tego uwolnić. Co jeśli to nie zniknie, nawet gdy Louis wróci? Co jeśli jest już za późno? Co jeśli ten ból, który czuje, kiedy o nim myśli, jedynie się zwiększy, gdy w końcu Louisa zobaczy?  
Ostatnim razem, gdy spędzali tyle czasu osobno, Harry przyjechał do jego domu. Również czuł się wtedy nieszczęśliwie, ale nie w ten zdesperowany, brutalny sposób. Wiedział, co znajdzie w Londynie, a teraz nie ma pojęcia, czego ma oczekiwać po przylocie do Węgier. Nadal nie wie, co Louis sobie myślał.  
Louis uznał, że Harry chce iść do klubu, żeby kogoś poderwać i na tym etapie Harry nie czuje urazy, a raczej zaniepokojenie. Pamięta to załamanie Louisa w Barcelonia, kiedy mówił, że jest zjebany i że potrzebuje Harry'ego, ale tego nie chce. Harry zaczyna zdawać sobie sprawę, że rzeczy, które jemu przychodzą z łatwością — jak miłość czy zaufanie — nie muszą być aż tak naturalne dla Louisa.  
Nie wie, co ma zrobić z tym oświeceniem. Louis znajduje się nieosiągalnie — dosłownie i w przenośni — daleko.  
Za cztery dni lecą do Węgier i Harry nie wie, czy ma czuć strach czy czegokolwiek z nadzieją wyczekiwać.

CDN


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /niebetowane/

**ROZDZIAŁ X  
WĘGRY — BELGIA**

Louis jest przyzwyczajony do zachowywania się jak palant.  
Zawsze był zbyt głośny i zbyt szybko zamieniał różne sytuacje w żart. Bycie małym, sarkastycznym gnojkiem jest łatwe. Budowanie wokół siebie muru jest łatwe. Równie łatwo stracić nad tym kontrolę. Kiedy w zeszłym roku wszystko się rozleciało, Louis zrobił z siebie męczennika, by pokazać, że nikogo mu do szczęścia nie potrzeba.  
Czuje teraz, że wszystko zaczyna się sypać — sypie się coś naprawdę bardzo ważnego, a on nie ma pojęcia, jak to naprawić, mimo że on sam owe coś zniszczył. Uciekł, kiedy powinien był zostać; zaplątał się we własne wymówki.  
Jego lot z Fidżi jest opóźniony, więc do Budapesztu dociera późnym popołudniem w czwartek. Zdążył już jednak zamienić się pokojami i zostać u Zayna, czym pewnie jeszcze bardziej wkurzył Harry'ego, ale Louis czuje się całkowicie bezradnie. Nie wie, jak ma go przeprosić — nie mówiąc już o samym zaczęciu rozmowy — więc stara się to odwlec tak długo, jak tylko jest w stanie. (Nadal kocha Harry'ego, ale siebie nienawidzi nieco mocniej.)  
Powinien był zadzwonić — powinien był _od razu wrócić_ — gdy tylko dowiedział się, że Harry spędził tamtą noc sam. Wie, że Harry się tym przejął — fakt, że fizycznie nie może się zmusić, aby z nim rozmawiać nie znaczy, że nie może przestać na niego patrzeć. Za każdym razem Harry patrzy prosto na niego, a w jego oczach widać wszystko. Smutek i zranienie — lekko wydęte usta i zmarszczone brwi. Wygląda na zmęczonego i spieprza pierwszych kilka treningów, podobnie jak Louis, co wcale nie jest niczym dziwnym.  
Louis ucieka, gdy tylko widzi, że Harry zmierza w jego kierunku. Wydaje mu się, że jest już na wszystko za późno i nie chce otrzymać na to potwierdzenia.   
Ignoruje obecność chłopaka podczas konferencji prasowej, aż w końcu Harry chyba się poddaje i przestaje na niego patrzeć. Jest to niczym sól na jego rany — zabija go fakt, że pozwala Harry'emu wyślizgnąć się z jego życia, ale Louis nic nie może poradzić. Doskonale wie, że zaprzepaścił swoją szansę. Jedyne, co może zrobić, to pozwolić chłopakowi odejść.  
— Jaki jest, kurwa, sens w zakochiwaniu się? — pyta, dwa piwa później.  
Zayn patrzy na niego nieco krzywo i zbiera puste butelki.  
— Sam w końcu do tego dojdziesz, skarbie.  
Louis mruczy z niedowierzaniem w poduszkę.  
— Liam mnie nienawidzi.  
— Wcale, że nie.  
— Nie próbował dzisiaj nawet ze mną trenować.  
— Chyba wszyscy czekamy na jakiś rezultat — mówi Zayn, wzdychając. — Nie, że wybieramy strony, ale przygotowujemy się na rozłam.  
— Czekacie, aż w końcu wybuchnę, co nie?  
Zayn uderza go mocno i bez wahania.  
— Nie mów tak na dzień przed wyścigiem, debilu. Po prostu skup się teraz na GP, a resztę ogarniesz później. Nie… nie zamykaj się tak znów w sobie.  
— Jasne.  
Louis zwija się w kulkę na łóżku i próbuje zasnąć, ubrany i przy włączonych światłach. Tęskni za Harrym, tęskni za jego dotykiem. Zapach chłopaka podążył za Louisem aż na Fidżi. Co on sobie, do cholery, w ogóle myślał?  
Budzi się kilka godzin później, bo ktoś głaszcze go po ramieniu. Przez jedną sekundę jest pewien, że to Harry i z sercem w gardle automatycznie lgnie do dotyku, ale… ale to tylko Liam. Louis wrzasnąłby w głos, gdyby nie był taki zmęczony.  
— Stary — szepcze Liam, szturchając go.  
— Czego? — pyta Louis, próbując się odsunąć.  
— Między nami jest okej?  
Na to Louis otwiera oczy.  
— Obudziłeś mnie w noc przed wyścigiem, żeby pogadać o uczuciach? Kim ty jesteś?  
— Stul dziób, między nami okej?  
Jest już ciemno, ale Louis doskonale dostrzega niepewność Liama. Klnie i przewraca się tak, by przyjaciel mógł się położyć.  
— Nie wiem, jesteś na mnie wkurwiony?  
Liam waha się przez chwilę, aż w końcu wsuwa się pod przykrycie.  
— Chyba trochę, tak, ale wiem, że nie mam tu nic do gadania. Ale jestem twoim szefem i nie mogę pozwolić, żeby jutro takie napięcie nam przeszkadzało.  
— Bardzo profesjonalnie z twojej strony — stwierdza Louis, nie wiedząc, jak ma na to zareagować. Nie wie, czy jest w nim jeszcze miejsce na jakiś smutek. — Więc do jutra mi wybaczysz?  
— Ej, to, że jestem na ciebie zły nie znaczy, że cię nie kocham. Jesteś moim bratem.  
Liam przysuwa się bliżej i całuje go w czoło; Louis wybucha śmiechem. Zna tego chłopaka od setek lat, a to pierwsza _taka_ sytuacja.  
— Czy jestem aż tak żałosny?  
— Niestety, stary. Ufasz mi? — Louis kiwa głową i Liam mruczy cicho. — Okej. Resztę obgadamy później, wracaj do spania.  
— Zostajesz tutaj? Którą łyżeczką chcesz być?  
Następuje jedna sekunda, w której żaden z nich nie waży się odetchnąć. Louis żartował, co prawda, ale Liam jest wyraźnie czymś poruszony, a ostatnio niezbyt dobrze im szło nadawanie na tej samej fali.  
Dzięki Bogu przyjaciel odpycha go od siebie tak mocno, że Louis niemal spada z łóżka, a potem odwraca się do niego plecami. To i tak lepiej, niż leżenie tu samemu i Louis uśmiecha się po raz pierwszy od dwóch tygodni.  
— Hej, Li? Ja też cię kocham.  
Liam parska.  
— _Teraz_ ty chcesz pogadać o uczuciach?  
Louis przewraca oczami. Liam szczerzy się szeroko, a Zayn śmieje się cicho — oni wszyscy chcą go po prostu dobić.  
Zasypia chyba do myśli, że obudzi się w czyichś ramionach albo do myśli o tym, że to Harry go trzyma i że Harry'emu jeszcze na nim zależy. Niepotrzebnie się przejmował — gdy się budzi, kurewsko boli go głowa, a Liam znajduje się w łóżku Zayna.  
To najmniej ekscytujący dzień wyścigowy, jaki pamięta. Celowo mija dziennikarzy, nie przejmując się, że rozwścieczy tym Eleanor, i zatrzymuje się prosto na swoim miejscu startowym. Dostrzega Harry'ego, który zrobił pewnie to, co powinien był zrobić również Louis — używa swojej frustracji jako motywacji do wygranej. Rozważa nawet życzenie mu szczęścia, ale Harry zakłada swój hełm, zanim Louis ma szansę wcielić swój plan w życie.  
Na torze nie idzie mu wcale lepiej. Za nic nie potrafi się skupić i odbija się to na jego jeździe. Przy pięćdziesiątym okrążeniu ledwo utrzymuje czwartą pozycję; wykonuje ryzykowne manewry i nie oszczędza auta. Kilka okrążeń później dostrzega przed sobą Harry'ego i, oczywiście, skupienie się od razu przychodzi mu z łatwością.  
Tyle że w jego uchu rozlega się głos Liama, który zabrania mu wyprzedzać Marcela.  
— Wybacz, stary, obaj musicie oszczędzać benzynę, jak tylko się da.  
Louis wie, że to ma sens, wie, że znajduje się na etapie, na którym nie może sobie pozwolić na tak bezmyślne przelecenie obok Harry'ego, ale ma już, kurwa, dość tego cholernego GP.  
— Po chuju — mówi Louis, nie przejmując się tym, że wszystko leci w eter, prosto do uszu ciekawskich dziennikarzy.  
Siedzi Harry'emu na ogonie, czekając tylko, aż Liam pozwoli mu przyspieszyć. Liam jednak nic takiego nie robi.  
— Skup się, Tomlinson — mówi tylko ostro, gdy Louis źle wchodzi w zakręt i spada o kolejną pozycję.  
Poddaje się — po prostu znów się poddaje. Harry staje na podium z przewagą dziesięciu sekund, Louis zajmuje piąte miejsce i czuje się tak wyczerpany, jak jeszcze nigdy po żadnym wyścigu. Zayn miał rację — wyścigi to zdecydowanie najgorsza rzecz, od której powinien się uzależnić. Po zakończeniu ucieka prosto do hotelu, nie chce słuchać krytycznych uwag o jego jeździe, porównań do zeszłorocznego rajdu w Niemczech i tego, jak jego wyniki pierdolą całe statystyki drużynowe. Sto siedemdziesiąt dziewięć punktów nie jest złe, ale dobrze wie, że powinien być już ponad dwusetką.  
Zastanawia się nad obliczeniem swoich szans, kiedy rozlega się odgłos otwieranych i zamykanych drzwi.  
— Myślałem, że zostaniesz dłużej, żeby sprawdzić opony Jeanne? — pyta, nie unosząc wzroku.  
Gdyby zajął pierwsze miejsce byłby teraz…  
— Wiem, co zrobił Liam.  
Louis upuszcza swój telefon na podłogę. To Harry. Harry jest tutaj, patrzy na niego i rozmawia z nim. Nadal ma na sobie uniform, ręce opuszczone wzdłuż ciała, i gapi się na niego. Pomimo wszystkiego, co się stało w ostatnich tygodniach, jedyne, co rejestruje Louis, to jego _zapach._ Samo przebywanie z Harrym w tym samym pokoju go przytłacza, Jezu.  
— Co?  
— Wiem, że Liam kazał ci mnie nie wyprzedzać na sześćdziesiątym okrążeniu — wyjaśnia Harry, robiąc krok w jego kierunku.  
Louis ma wrażenie, że za chwilę zemdleje.  
— Tak było i co z tego?  
— Czy właśnie dlatego zachowujesz się jak skończony kutas?  
Louis mruga. Nawet mu nie zależy, żeby coś wymyślić. Harry z nim _rozmawia._  
— Ja, um. Nie? Pojechałem słabo, nie ma to żadnego związku z tobą. W sensie, z twoim autem.  
Jezu, wszystko idzie nie tak. Louis nie wziął oddechu odkąd Harry tu wszedł. Gdzie jest jest gniew? Gdzie ta frustracja? Harry nie może zniszczyć tego całego muru, który Louis wokół siebie zbudował, tylko dzięki swojej egzystencji.  
Umysł Louisa jest pusty.  
Ale chociaż ten jeden raz to Harry pokazuje po sobie więcej emocji.  
— Żartujesz sobie?  
Okej, chłopak powoli zaczyna go wkurwiać.  
— Nie, do cholery, nie żartuje. Nie chodzi o wyścig.  
— Więc, o co do chuja, chodzi, Louis? Znikasz na trzy tygodnie bez żadnego _wyjaśnienia_ , a potem wracasz i kompletnie mnie ignorujesz? Ponieważ przez ten znak na drzwiach, który powiesił _Niall_ , żebym mógł spokojnie odespać w _samotności_ mojego jebanego kaca…  
— Dwa tygodnie.  
Nie chce tego powiedzieć, ale taka defensywna postawa leży w jego naturze. Harry unosi się widocznie — wyrzuca ręce w górę, a jego oczy błyszczą.  
— Czy możesz, kurwa, z tym skończyć i powiedzieć, o co ci chodzi?  
Wtedy go to uderza. Harry pyta. Nie leje go po pysku, nie mówi, że nie chce go już znać. Po prostu pyta i może jednak nadal mu zależy.  
Cała złość z niego ucieka — nagle czuje się mały i bezbronny. Nadzieja jest bardzo nikła, ale Louis nie wyobraża sobie tak cierpieć przez całą ich wakacyjną przerwę.  
— Są pewne rzeczy, o których nie wiesz… nie krzycz. Powiem ci, jeśli chcesz.  
Harry wygląda, jakby uszło z niego powietrze. Nie, żeby był jakoś strasznie onieśmielający wcześniej, ale wyraźnie wygląda mniej nieprzyjaźnie. Chodzi o to, że nadal patrzy na Louisa błagalnie, nie kryjąc żadnych emocji. Jest taki piękny — Louis nie powinien dostać szansy, żeby móc znów go zniszczyć.  
Wzdycha i kuli się w sobie na łóżku.  
— Kojarzysz jak czasami wspominany mój chujowy sezon?  
Harry kiwa głową i siada obok niego. Louis mówi mu wszystko.  
Słucha uważnie — a przynajmniej tak się Louisowi wydaje, ponieważ on sam gapi się na swoje kolana i szarpie za nitkę w dresach. Harry nie przerywa mu, ani nie popędza, gdy Louis milknie co jakiś czas. Jego dłoń unosi się i niepewnie obejmuje go; ściska delikatnie jego ramię, dodając otuchy.  
Sam Louis nie waży się unieść wzroku, chociaż pragnie… pragnie się w chłopaka wtulić, zbliżyć do niego, sięgnąć po tę troskę i jego ciepło. Tym razem to nie jest samotne rozdrapywanie rany, ale to Harry oferujący mu plaster. Louis nie może tego znieść.  
Historia jest wspomnieniem. Nie jest to coś, co Louis przeżywa codziennie. Jeśli jest przez coś emocjonalnie zjebany, jest to coś, co zdarzyło się wcześniej niż w tamtym roku. I mówi to właśnie w taki sposób — jakby przydarzyło się to komuś innemu, ale jest to kurewsko trudne, gdy chodzi o Harry'ego. Ponieważ Harry wsiąkł pod jego skórę być może już od ich pierwszej, wspólnie spędzonej nocy, albo od chwili, w której, kurwa, po raz pierwszy na siebie spojrzeli. I im więcej Louis mówi, tym bardziej Harry go zna. To w chuj przerażająca wizja. Harry jest tutaj, słucha i trzyma go — daje mu tak wiele, nawet jeśli Louis spierdolił.   
Louis kończy mówić. Historia ma teraz inne zakończenie.  
Zabawne, jak _więc musimy wziąć to pod uwagę, jeśli chcemy, by ten związek działał_ w ogóle nie brzmi podobnie do:  
— Więc dlatego nie mogę sobie pozwolić, żeby coś takiego znów mi się przytrafiło. A z tobą…  
— Hej — przerywa mu Harry, w końcu go ratując. Co dziwne, nie protestuje, ani nie krzyczy tylko… Przyciąga Louisa bliżej i przytula go. Louis może trochę płakać, ale nie obchodzi go to, nie może zrozumieć, czym sobie zasłużył na to, że może znów cieszyć się obecnością Harry'ego. Kocha go tak kurewsko mocno, Jezu Chryste. — I ciągle namawiałem cię na wyjście, kurwa, tak mi przykro — mówi w jego włosy.  
Louis uderza go lekko w ramię, nie odsuwając się.  
— Przestań, nie wiedziałeś, nie zrobiłeś niczego złego.  
— Nic dziwnego, że Zayn i Liam wstawili się za sobą — szepcze Harry, jakby wszystkie części układanki wskakiwały właśnie na swoje miejsca.  
Louis nie może opisać ulgi jaką czuje, że Harry nie może poznać _go_ do końca, bo nadal brakuje najważniejszej części. Słowa _jestem w tobie zakochany_ obijają się echem po jego umyśle.  
— To i tak mnie w niczym nie usprawiedliwia, nie powinien był tak uciekać bez słowa.  
— Wiem — mówi Harry. Louis przez chwilę rozważa okazanie urazy za to szybkie potwierdzenie, ale nawet w żartach nie byłoby to na miejscu. — Ale mogę ci to wybaczyć, tak myślę.  
Louis uśmiecha się lekko, wtulając się w Harry'ego.  
— Tak? A czy… no wiesz, możemy wrócić do tego, co było?  
Harry zastanawia się nad tym przez obrzydliwie długi czas.  
— Może — stwierdza w końcu. — Tęskniłem za tobą.  
Louis ściska go mocno i przewraca go na plecy. Kończy się na tym, że kładą się na boku, twarzami do siebie, i Louis natychmiast zaciska powieki. Jest kompletnie wyczerpany.  
— Możemy się trochę poprzytulać?  
Kolejna chwila, ale wtedy Harry układa się wygodniej i przyciąga Louisa do siebie.  
— Śmierdzę.  
Louis znów się uśmiecha, tym razem szerzej.  
— Wiem. Tęskniłem za tym, co to o mnie świadczy?  
— Że jesteś idiotą?  
— Okej — decyduje. — Czy to była zgoda na to tulenie?  
Harry parska. Wsuwa palce we włosy Louisa i bawi się nimi przez chwilę.  
— Idź spać, skarbie. Jestem tutaj.  
Louisowi nie trzeba tego dwa razy powtarzać.

* * *

Harry potrzebuje trochę czasu, żeby wszystko zrozumieć. Sam nie wie z jakiego powodu — może dlatego, że jest to chujowa sprawa, albo dlatego, że podczas opowiadania przez Louisa tej historii, skupiał się tylko na nim, a nie na swoich uczuciach. Skupiał się na tym, jak cicho Louis mówił, jak starał się skulić w sobie na dużym łóżku i jak unikał patrzenia Harry'emu w oczy.  
I Harry tego _nie ogarnął_ — nie rozumiał tego, jak mógł się wściekać, podczas gdy Louis z taką łatwością go unikał. Teraz, trzymając go w swoich ramionach, czując, jak się do niego przyciska i z jakiegoś powodu obwąchuje, Harry zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie chodzi tutaj o obojętność Louisa, a o to, jak przytłoczony jest własnym doświadczeniem. Nie wie jeszcze, co ma na ten temat myśleć, ale ma teraz większe zmartwienia niż to.  
Jak fakt, że Louis był szantażowany przez kilka miesięcy i to, że jego zespół rozwiązał sytuację upewniając się przy tym, że Louis nawet nie pomyśli o ujawnieniu się. O tym, jak zaprzepaścił ostatnie wyścigi w Niemczech, o tym, jak Harry się na niego wściekł i o tym, jak mocno pragnie zapewnić Louisowi bezpieczeństwo.  
Ostatnia część jest całkiem przerażająca. Harry usilnie starał się zachować spokój, podczas gdy Louis mówił, i przytulał go coraz mocniej, nawet jeśli nie wiedział, na czym obaj stoją. Właśnie to rozwiązuje _jedną_ z zagadek. Złość nie sprawiła, że Harry pragnie go w mniejszym stopniu, czy mniej go kocha.   
Powoli sam zaczyna zapadać w sen, zbyt zagubiony we własnych myślach, żeby wstać i przebrać się w normalne ciuchy. Nie zauważa nawet, że drzwi pokoju się otwierają, dopóki nie słyszy:  
— Harry? — pyta Zayn. — Czy… co się dzieje?  
Harry unosi wzrok i nakazuje Zaynowi być cicho. Oczywiście gestykuluje zbyt gwałtownie i szturcha Louisa, który mamrocze coś przez sen, pocierając nosem o jego szyję. To całkiem urocze i Harry obawia się, że jest w stanie wybaczyć dzisiejszej nocy mężczyźnie wszystko.  
— Jestem tutaj odrobinę uziemiony — szepcze.  
Zayn nadal się gapi.  
— Między wami już wszystko okej?  
Harry wzdycha. Prawda jest taka, że sam nie wie. Nadal czuje się zraniony — czuje się rozdarty na kawałki na samą myśl o tęsknocie, jaką przeżył. I wie, że wrócenie do starych zwyczajów — wspólnego spędzania czasu, tulenia się przed snem — byłoby łatwe, ale co jeśli on już tego nie chce? Co jeśli to już nie wystarczy?  
Harry chce pewności. Chce, aby Louis mu zaufał, chociaż może to zbyt wygórowane pragnienie na ten moment, zwłaszcza po tym, co właśnie usłyszał. Kończy się na tym, że znów wzdycha.  
— Póki co, chyba tak.  
— Och — mamrocze Zayn, zamykając w końcu za sobą drzwi. — To cudownie, bałem się, że będziemy musieli siebie unikać. Wspólne podróżowanie po świecie mogłoby się stać przez to odrobinę niezręczne.  
Harry parska, nieświadomie przytulając Louisa mocniej.  
— Jasne, a dobranie pokoi w odpowiedniej kombinacji byłoby kompletnie niewykonalne.  
Zayn uśmiecha się. Jest brudny i cuchnie garażem, ale jego uśmiech i tak potrafiłby przyzwać zastępy anielskie.  
— Ale tak serio, czy wy… — nie kończy pytania, wskazując pomiędzy nimi.  
Nie, żeby miało to jakiś sens, skoro ich dwójka stopiła się praktycznie w jedną osobą.  
— Po prostu nie mogę pozwolić mu odejść, wiesz? — mówi Harry cicho, nie chcąc obudzić Louisa. — Kocham go.  
— Aww, słodko. Uwielbiam to.  
— Chcesz do nas dołączyć?  
Harry klepie miejsce obok siebie i Zayn przez chwilę wygląda, jakby rozważał propozycję, ale w końcu kręci odmownie głową.  
— Nah, już jestem w jednym trójkącie miłosnym, stary. Wezmę prysznic i pójdę spać. Powinieneś powiedzieć Niallowi, że sytuacja jest pod kontrolą, prawie zesrał się ze strachu.  
Harry kiwa głową. Miękkie włosy Louisa ocierają się o jego podbródek, więc kiwa głową jeszcze raz.  
— Jutro mu powiem, okej?  
— Jasne. — Zayn wybiera kilka ciuchów ze swojej walizki i obchodzi łóżko Louisa w drodze do łazienki. Zatrzymuje się jednak w progu i wyciąga dłoń, żeby musnąć palce Harry'ego swoimi. — On też cię kocha. Nie wiem, co ci dokładnie powiedział, ale wydaje mi się, że jest na ciebie gotowy, nawet jeśli sam tego nie wie. Sądzę, że jesteś najlepszym, co mogłoby mu się w życiu przydarzyć.  
Harry nie ma pojęcia, co na to odpowiedzieć. Zayn wygląda tak _szczerze_ , że jego gardło zaciska się, gdy słyszy ile wiary pokłada w nim chłopak. I pomyśleć, że na samym początku był przekonany, że Zayn go nienawidzi.  
— Ja…  
— Nic lepiej nie mówi i nie zdradź mnie. Jezu, Lou jeszcze zdolny pomyśleć, że to _ja_ jestem najlepszym, co mu się w życiu trafiło.  
Harry kiwa głową.  
— Bo tak jest — mówi. — Nie wiem, jak sobie poradzimy, gdy wrócisz na swoją macierzystą planetę.  
Przez ułamek sekundy Zayn patrzy na niego ze zdezorientowaniem, ale szybko ogarnia temat.  
— Nie martw się, stary, jeszcze nie wypełniłem misji na Ziemi do końca.  
A potem znika w małej łazience. Harry czuje się zdecydowanie lepiej, wiedząc, że ma całkowite wsparcie Zayna. Nieważne, co się wydarzy, tego nikt mu nie odbierze.  
Zostawia Louisa na krótką chwilę, żeby zdjąć strój, a potem znów wraca do łóżka. Przytula mężczyznę i naciąga na nich obu kołdrę. Póki co ignoruje fakt, że nadal czegoś tutaj brakuje, coś nadal w tym wszystkim mu nie pasuje. Cieszy się, że znów może trzymać Louisa przy sobie.  
Śpi już, gdy Zayn wreszcie wychodzi z łazienki.

* * *

— To nie było aż takie zabawne, stary — mówi Liam, kopiąc Nialla w nogę.  
Niall próbuje coś odpowiedzieć, ale z jego ust wydobywa się jedynie świst. Louis jest z siebie niezmiernie zadowolony. Sądził, że przeproszenie Irlandczyka zajmie mu jakieś trzy miesiące oraz stworzenie cyrografu, w którym przysięgnie, że już nigdy nie złamie Harry'emu serca, ale Niall zapomniał o wszystkim w przeciągu dziesięciu minut. Wystarczyło, że Louis kupił im sztuczne wąsy oraz sombrera i zaproponował autobusową wycieczkę po Budapeszcie.  
Niall śmieje się już od dziesięciu minut.  
Liam daje sobie spokój i szturcha Zayna oraz Harry'ego. Harry nadal uśmiecha się miękko na Nialla i Louisa, zanim przytula ich obu na do widzenia, nieco zwlekając z puszczeniem tego drugiego. Louisowi bardzo się to podoba, nawet jeśli musi stanąć na palcach, żeby nie czuć się tak cholernie małym w uścisku chłopaka. To niesamowite, ile pociechy można uzyskać od drugiej osoby. Minęły dopiero dwa dni odkąd się pogodzili, ale Louis i tak czuje się trylion razy lepiej.  
(Wiedza, że Harry _wie_ , strasznie go męczy. Czuje się obnażony, nie może przestać się zastanawiać nad rzeczami, o których Harry nie mówi na głos. Ale istnieją też pozytywy, jak fakt, że nie musi się martwić, że chłopak dowie się wszystkim przypadkiem. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo mu to ciążyło, dopóki nie poczuł tej ulgi. Kiedy podzielił się swoimi przemyśleniami z Zaynem, ten stwierdził tylko:  
— Powiedz mu po prostu, że jesteście sobie przeznaczeni i będziecie mieli spokój.  
Louis roześmiał się i uderzył go w odpowiedzi.)  
Kiedy Harry w końcu go puszcza, patrzy na niego. Cóż, patrzy na jego usta i — mówiąc szczerze — Louis również za tym tęsknił, ale pomiędzy nimi nadal znajduje się jakaś uparta bariera. Nadal próbują znów się do siebie przyzwyczaić. Zanim Louis ma szansę unieść głowę, Harry podejmuje chyba decyzję, ponieważ odsuwa się, wpadając przez to prosto na Liama. Ten rozpoczyna kolejną dyskusję na temat jelonkowatych kończyn i pobitych rekordów.  
Więc planują popołudnie oddzielnie, skoro Harry z jakiegoś powodu chciał spędzić czas z Zaynem, więc ich trójka wybiera się na zakupu. Louis kupuje jemu oraz Niallowi przebrania i drukuje mapę autobusową z najważniejszymi miejscami do zobaczenia.  
— No dalej, Neil, mamy sporo do obejrzenia — mówi, pociągając chłopaka w górę; nakłada sombrero na jego czapkę z daszkiem. Niall chichocze, robiąc to samo jemu, a potem przykleja do ich twarzy sztuczne wąsy. Zanim Louis ma szansę go odciągnąć, Harry robi im zdjęcie. — Zatweetujesz to, Haroldzie?  
— Żebyś wiedział — stwierdza Harry, mrugając do nich.  
Louis przewraca tylko oczami i macha na nich dłonią. Liam podbiega do niego i całuje go w czoło — robi tak od chwili, w której zauważył, jak bardzo to Louisa wkurwia. Harry również nie wydaje się być zbytnio z tego czułego gestu zadowolony.  
Kiedy w końcu się rozchodzą, Louis obejmuje Nialla ramieniem.  
— Gotowy na przygodę?  
Niall poprawia swoje wąsy. Jego są bujne i ciemne, podczas gdy te Louis odrobinę bardziej równo przycięte.  
— Raczej tak, ale czy musimy zaliczyć wszystkie miejsca? Może zrobić się nudno.  
Louis szczerzy się.  
— Właśnie dlatego zrobimy sobie małą wycieczkę po pubach.  
Twarz Nialla rozjaśnia się.  
— Jesteś najlepszy.  
— Westside!  
Niall natychmiast pokazuje znaczek W. Niall jest świetny. On… po prostu pozwala Louisowi zachowywać się głupio, przystaje na jego durne pomysły i śmieje się nawet z nieśmiesznych żartów. Najwyraźniej znalezienie dobrego pubu w Budapeszcie wymaga GPSa i sekretnego hasła. Zamiast szukać najlepszych miejscówek, idą do pubu poleconego im przez Laurę — barmankę w hotelu — i flirtują z grupką lokalnych dziewczyn, które pokazują im dalszą drogę.  
Cała ta sprawa z ruinami jest całkiem spoko, uznaje Louisa, a umieszczenie pubów w opuszczonych miejscach ma swój kulturowy, węgierski wydźwięk. Louis i Niall przemieszczają się ze starego centrum handlowego do pustego basenu, co jest na tyle _inne_ , że ich nie nudzi. A może są po prostu pijani, nieważne. Trzy godziny później są naprawdę ostro wstawieni piwem i struclami; wrzeszczą jakąś węgierską piosenką, której nauczyła ich jedna z dziewczyn, uczepiona ramienia Nialla. On i Louis nie przestają wymieniać dyskretnych — tak im się przynajmniej wydaje — znaków, ale Anna nie wygląda, jakby jej to przeszkadzało.  
Nie przeszkadza jej też to, że Niall płaci za jej taksówkę, gdy dziewczyna wypija zbyt wiele szotów.  
— Chciała się z tobą przespać — stwierdza Louis, popijając piwo, gdy wracają do pubu.  
— Nie warto było — odpowiada Nialla, ani trochę nie zawiedziony. Jest ludzkim odpowiednikiem słońca i szczęścia. — Zatańczmy! New York, Tokyo, Párizs, Milánó! Mindenhol ugyanaz a szél fúj!  
I tym sposobem Louis kończy w tłumie pełnym spoconych ciał, bujając się do techniawki, którą Zayn natychmiast by znienawidził.   
— Zawstydzasz mnie! — wrzeszczy Louis do ucha Nialla.  
Ten jedynie pokazuje w uśmiechu białe zęby.  
— Powinieneś był zobaczyć Hazzę, gdy poszliśmy do Nachtflug!  
Louis niemal pada ze śmiechu na nieudaną próbę niemieckiego akcentu.  
— Tylko nie mów, że trząsł tyłkiem.  
— Chciałbym, ale był taki smutny, pił tylko piwo i się do mnie tulił. Musiałem go wsadzić do taksówki jak Annę przed chwilą.  
I Louis wiedział o tym z zeznań Zayna, ale usłyszenie tego od Nialla — nawet po pijaku — sprawia, że ma ochotę radośnie zachichotać. A zaraz potem strzelić sobie po pysku.  
— Przepraszam!  
— Co?! — pyta Niall, nachylając się; trochę piwa rozlewa się na koszulkę Louisa.  
— Przepraszam, że zasmuciłem Harry'ego! — wrzeszczy głośniej. — Nie chciałem tego zrobić!  
— Oi! — odpowiada radośnie Niall; dlatego, że Louis przeprosił, albo po prostu dlatego, że istnieje. — Spoko, tylko nie waż się robić tego więcej. Poza tym, dzięki temu poszedłem w ślinę z kolesiem.  
Tym razem to Louis wylewa piwo na buty Nialla; sekundę wcześniej i wylądowałoby na jego twarzy.  
— _Lizałeś się z Harrym?_  
Niall zaczyna się śmiać, pomimo miłości jaką darzy swoje buty i ignorując morderczy wyraz twarzy, jaki pojawił się na twarzy Louisa na tę wzmiankę.  
— Chryste, nie, to było po tym, jak już wyszedł. — Louis nadal zabija go wzrokiem. — Po prostu chciałem bardziej was zrozumieć.  
Boże, Niall serio jest szalony.  
— I co? Masz nagłego smaka na kutasa?  
Niall wzrusza ramionami.  
— Nah, stary, wciąż nie rozumiem, co to za podnieta. Znaczy, czasami trzepie sobie do Zayna, ale wydaje mi się, że nawet Zayn do siebie trzepie, więc czy to naprawdę takie gejowskie?  
Louis po prostu go przytula.  
— Jesteś super. Heterycy są super.  
Irlandczyk śmieje się tak głośno, że niemal ich przewraca. Louis obejmuje się jego ramieniem w pasie i prowadzi ich do baru w poszukiwaniu wody.  
Do czasu, gdy wracają do hotelu, słońce już wschodzi, a Niall niesie go na plecach. Ponieważ Louis jest wykończony, a Niall pełen energii po pocałunku z nieziemsko piękną Węgierką o imieniu Barbara. Poza tym, Louis zgubił but. Wtaczają się do pokoju Nialla i padają na łóżko jak stoją, zasypiając w przeciągu kilku minut.  
Louis budzi się z żołądkiem wywróconym na drugą stronę i okropnym smakiem w ustach. Przyciska kolana do piersi i zaciska dłoń na obejmującym go ramieniu.  
— Skarbie, źle się czuję.  
— Ja też, stary.  
I to nie jest Harry.  
Louis otwiera szeroko oczy i jęczy, a potem odsuwa się. Niallowi to nie przeszkadza, bo wciska twarz mocniej w poduszkę.  
— Wybacz — mówi Louis, mimo wszystko.  
— Spoko, to było dobre piwo. I mam numer najpiękniejszej dziewczyny, jaką w życiu widziałem, było warto.  
— Jasne.  
Louis niepewnie przysuwa się do Nialla, który przytula go do siebie równie beztrosko, co pozwalał mu odejść. Nigdy tego nie robili. Louis nadal jest chyba pijany, ale i tak przestaje myśleć o wszystkim innym, próbując to zanalizować.  
Zayn ma bardzo twardy sen, więc będąc w tym samym łóżku co on, można kręcić się do woli w poszukiwaniu wygodnej pozycji. To jak tulenie się do poduszki, która przypomina greckiego boga. Liam nie lubi być zbytnio dotykany i ma surowe zasady dotyczące dzielenia się przykryciem ( _zabieraj łapy_ ) oraz spania na łyżeczkę ( _proszę nie, nienawidzę łyżek_ ). No i jest Harry, który jest jak robot do tulenia się; potrafi objąć Louisa i sprawić, że ten poczuje się bezpiecznie, śpiąco, miło, cudownie kochany, ale umie też odwrócić się i pozwolić Louisowi przytulać się do niego. Nawet jeśli przypomina to kociaka próbującego przytulać dorosłego lwa, ale dają sobie radę.  
Wygląda na to, że Niall nie ma żadnej techniki poza położeniem się na Louisie i chrapaniem mu do ucha. Jest nawet gorszy do Harry'ego, którego Louis może teraz oficjalnie uznać za najlepszego partnera do spania. Nie wliczając w to nawet obciągnięć.  
Jezu, naprawdę powinieneś iść znów spać.  
Niall i on dochodzą do siebie przez resztę dnia, więc Harry, Liam i Zayn bunkrują się w ich pokoju. Oglądają razem filmy i użalają nad sobą, wytrwale ignorując docinki na temat wyjątkowych zabytków. Jest tak jak jeszcze pięć miesięcy temu — dokuczają sobie, śmieją się, kłócą o kolejne filmy i dokańczają nawzajem swoje myśli.  
Ale kiedy Zayn zasypia, Liam nie rzuca się, żeby go przytulić. Kiedy Harry mówi coś serio zabawnego, Louis musi powstrzymać chęć posadzenia go na swoich kolanach. Panuje ta niezręczna cisza pomiędzy nimi, przykryta zwyczajową energią, gdy przebywają razem w piątkę. Pojawia się wtedy, gdy Harry robi mu herbatę, a Louis nazywa go skarbem i nachyla się po pocałunek tylko po to, by szarpnąć głową w drugim kierunku i rzucić jakiś komentarz, próbując to ukryć.  
Udało im się coś wcześniej zbudować — wcześniej, przed wizytą w Niemczech. I teraz, po tym, jak Louis zdał sobie sprawę ze swoich uczuć, ponowna odbudowa przebiega w pojebany sposób. Wie, że jeśli tylko by go pocałował, mogliby wrócić do tego, co było, ale — pomijając nawet wiedzę Harry'ego — nadal są pewne sprawy, które wprawiają Louisa w zdenerwowanie.  
Nie chce wracać do przeszłości, ale nie jest pewien, co w tym przypadku oznacza pójście na przód.  
Jego zwyczajowa taktyka unikania i ignorowania problemu dopóki ten sam nie zniknie już go zawiodła. Nie mógł się jednak spodziewać kolejnych wydarzeń:  
Zayn i Liam wychodzą zapalić, a Niall idzie do pokoju Harry'ego po zmianę ubrania, bo wylał na siebie sos. Zostawiają ich dwójkę samych na łóżku, a w tle leci czołówka z Kapitana Ameryki. Zerkają na siebie, uśmiechając się, gdy jeden przyłapie na tym drugiego.  
— Cóż, cholernie to dziwne — mówi Louis, wyciągając się, aby postawić herbatę na swoim stoliku i zbliżając się przez to Harry'ego.  
Ich ramiona dotykają się. Przynajmniej Harry opiera się o ścianę, więc Louis nie czuje się tak strasznie mniejszy od niego.  
— Nie aż takie dziwne — mówi Harry, szturchając go.  
Dłoń Louisa przesuwa się ku dłoni chłopaka sama z siebie; muska palcem po kościstym nadgarstku, a potem w górę.  
— I can't change — czyta na głos jeden z tatuaży.  
Głos Harry'ego więźnie mu w gardle, kiedy Louis splata ich palce razem.  
— Wiem. I nie chce, żebyś to robił, Lou.  
Louis zerka na niego, nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego chłopak tak uważnie na niego… Och. Przełyka ciężko.  
— Miałem na myśli twój tatuaż.  
Mina Harry'ego rzednie natychmiast, a on sam wysuwa dłoń z uścisku Louisa i krzyżuje ramiona na piersi. Parska okropnym, nerwowym śmiechem.  
— Teraz dopiero jest dziwnie. Wybacz.  
— Nie, słuchaj… — Okej, jest dziwnie, ale tym razem Louis nie ucieka od tej poważnej rozmowy o uczuciach, mimo że to jedyne, czego pragnie. Chichocze nerwowym śmiechem. — Chciałbym cię po prostu pocałować i to odgonić. Działało wcześniej, co nie?  
Harry spogląda na niego i podpiera na łokciu tak, by mogli patrzeć sobie w oczy.  
— Nie chce tego.  
Odrzucenie pali mu wnętrzności, boleśnie i gwałtownie; Louis znów się śmieje, ponieważ właśnie tak sobie z tymi rzeczami radzi.  
— Oczywiście, że nie, właśnie dlatego… wiem, że ostatnio byłem okropnie niedostępny…  
— Nie, Louis, przymknij się — przerywa mu Harry, przykrywając dłoń Louis własną. — Chodziło mi o to, że nie chce cię całować dlatego, że muszę zrobić cokolwiek. Chcę cię całować, ponieważ chcę i koniec. Zawsze chcę cię całować. — Spogląda w dół, jakby zbierał się na odwagę. Oddech Louis więźnie mu w gardle. — Jestem w tobie zakochany, wiesz? Chcę spróbować tego na poważnie.  
Teraz Louis w ogóle nie może oddychać. Panikuje, czując zbyt wiele jednocześnie. Coś tam podejrzewał, że odczucia Harry'ego mogą być równie silne, co jego własne, ale usłyszenie tego… Sprawia to, że Harry jest dzielny, szczery i… lepszy od niego. Jego myśli rozbiegają się, klatka piersiowa zaciska. Kocha tego chłopaka tak kurewsko mocno, jak on może nie widzieć, że Louis do niczego się nie nadaje.  
— H, mówiłem ci, co jeśli zostaniemy…  
— Słuchaj. — Harry znów mu przerywa, splatając ich palce razem. — Wiem, że boisz się mediów, ale… serio uważasz, że ja też nie musiałem z nimi walczyć? Pamiętasz, jak w moim debiutanckim sezonie przespałem się w czterystoma kobieta? Pamiętasz, jak w zeszłym roku chodziłem z Taylor Swift? Jak moja mama zaczęła wypytywać mnie o dziewczyny? Jak jedynym sensem bycia sławnym rajdowcem było uhonorowanie… — urywa, zbierając myśli. Powiedzenie tego na głos i nie smucenie się wyraźnie wiele go kosztuje. — Słuchaj, chodzi mi o to, że Ferrari przepuściło mnie przez szambo i to jeden z powodów, dla którego odszedłem. I nawet jeśli ujawnienie się przyjdzie mi tak samo trudno z Cowellem, to i tak nie żałuję, ponieważ znalazłem ciebie. Jestem w tobie zakochany. Nie musimy się martwić mówieniem tego światu, czy coś, po prostu chcę, żebyś wiedział, że cię kocham i kiedy chcę cię całować, to chcę to robić z pragnienia, a nie, żeby cokolwiek naprawiać.  
Louis nie ma pojęcia, co powiedzieć Nie może oderwać wzroku od twarzy Harry'ego, a jego serce wali szaleńczo w piersi. Niall, Liam i Zayn wybierają idealny moment, aby wrócić do pokoju, gadając o wodnym polo. Zastygają w miejscu, gdy zdają sobie sprawę, że Louis i Harry przeprowadzali właśnie poważną rozmowę.  
Harry puszcza dłoń Louisa i uśmiecha się do nich słabo.  
— Cóż, chłopcy, zapomniałem, że umówiłem się na Skypie z mamą — mówi, a potem zgrabnie wstaje z łóżka.  
Niall zajmuje jego miejsce, niemal przywalając Louisowi łokciem w twarz.  
— Mogę umówić się na Skypie z twoją siostrą? — pyta. — Albo na żywo, jest cholernie seksowna.  
Harry piorunuje go wzrokiem, już stojąc przy drzwiach.  
— Za żadne skarby świata.  
A potem wychodzi. Oni znów zaczynają gadać o durnych sportach, a Niall szturcha go kilka razy. Louis nie odpowiada, milcząc już od dobrych dziesięciu minut, gdy stara się do końca zgłębić i pojąć słowa Harry'ego. _Jest we mnie zakochany. Jest we mnie zakochany. Jest we mnie zakochany._  
Jego telefon wibruje na szafce i Louis podnosi go odruchowo. Ma nową wiadomość.  
 **Harry Styles Harold H Haz Hazza <3:**  
 _Skłamałem, jestem w naszym pokoju. Nie musisz tego mówić, przyjdź do mnie, jeśli chcesz. Xx_

CDN


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /niebetowane/

Harry jest na tyle mocno zdenerwowany, że rozważa zadzwonienie do mamy i ponowne omówienie jej ślubnych planów, żeby tylko zająć czymś myśli. Bo jedyne, co teraz robi, to zadręczanie samego siebie. Nie żałuje tego, co powiedział Louisowi — podejrzewa, że wybuchłby, gdyby dłużej milczał, ale nie znaczy to, że się tym nie denerwuje. Minęło już dwanaście minut, a Louis nie dał znaku życia. Ani osobiście ani przez telefon. Nawet „nie, dziękuję” byłoby teraz mile widziane. Chociaż może nie — strasznie popsułoby plany Harry'ego, które…  
Dźwięk pukania nigdy nie wypełnił go taką ulgą. Harry zrywa się z łóżka, zrzucając na podłogę swojego laptopa, ale zupełnie nie zwraca na to uwagi.  
— Tak? — woła.  
— To ja, przyszedłem, chcę wejść.  
To Louis, _dzięki Bogu_. Serce Harry'ego przyspiesza gwałtownie, a on sam zaciska dłonie w pięści i rusza do drzwi, z podekscytowania potykając się o swoje własne nogi. Kiedy widzi Louisa, na moment przestaje oddychać — włosy mężczyzny są potargane, jakby w nerwach przeczesywał je palcami, ale niebieskie oczy wyrażają jedynie głęboką determinację.  
— Hej.  
Harry odsuwa się na bok, aby go wpuścić i Louis zbliża się do niego, jakby przyciągany magnesem.  
— Hej.  
Louis oblizuje usta.  
— Ja też cię kocham, wiesz?  
Uśmiech Harry'ego za chwilę przetnie mu twarz na pół; Louis zamyka za sobą drzwi kopniakiem.  
— Naprawdę?  
— Tak. Też nie wiem, co mamy z tym faktem zrobić, ale sądzę, że powinniśmy zacząć od seksu — stwierdza Louis bezceremonialnie.  
Harry kiwa powoli głową, udając, że się nad tym zastanawia.  
— Naprawdę właśnie tak uważasz?  
Louis szepcze czule pod nosem jakieś przekleństwo i przewraca oczami, zanim podchodzi do Harry'ego; obejmuje go ramionami i przyciąga w dół do pocałunku. Kurwa, Harry naprawdę się za tym stęsknił, dlatego oddaje pocałunek, wsuwając język pomiędzy uchylone wargi Louisa. Czuje, że zaczyna kręcić mu się w głowie, kiedy ich języki się o siebie ocierają, a mężczyzna zaciska dłoń mocno na jego włosach.  
Zaczyna działać instynktownie dopiero wtedy, gdy Louis wydaje z siebie miękki jęk. Harry przesuwa dłońmi w dół jego ciała, na moment zatrzymując się na biodrach, aż w końcu dociera do jego cholernego _tyłka_. Podnosi mężczyznę i ten sapie w jego usta, odruchowo obejmując go nogami w pasie. Czując uścisk tych silnych ud, Harry chce mu powiedzieć, jakie miłe to uczucie, jak bardzo kocha go mieć w swoich ramionach, ale Louis nie przestaje go całować. Jakby ostatnie tygodnie przetrwał ostatnimi resztkami siły woli i teraz jedyne, co jest w stanie robić, to smakować Harry'ego, wdychać jego zapach i ciągnąc go za włosy. Louis jest ciepły i przyjemnie ciężki, zdaje się drażnić każdy jego zmysł.  
Harry robi jeden, długi krok i delikatnie przyszpila plecy Louisa do ściany, przez co ten mocniej obejmuje go nogami; ich krocza ocierają się rozkosznie o siebie.  
— Kurwa — klnie Harry i przesuwa ustami po szczęce mężczyzny, aż dociera do jego ucha.  
Wie, że Louis może słyszeć każdy jeden dźwięk. Zdławione sapnięcia za każdym razem, gdy mężczyzna szarpie biodrami i ciche jęki, kiedy Louis ciągnie go za włosy nieco mocniej. Jest taki twardy, Louis z pewnością wyczuwa również to.  
— Nie, nie tak… przestań, nie chcę dojść w ten sposób — sapie Louis, odsuwając głowę Harry'ego.  
— Co chcesz, w takim razie? — pyta Harry, przesuwając lekko ustami po gardle Louisa.  
Mężczyzna lgnie do dotyku, mimo swoich protestów.  
— Chcę to zrobić na łóżku, chcę cię pieprzyć.  
Palący żar roznosi się echem po całym jego ciele, a twardy kutas drga niemrawo w ciasnych dżinsach. Harry przyciska Louisa mocniej do ściany, ocierając się o niego i pławiąc się w zadowoleniu, gdy mężczyzna zaciska palce na jego koszulce. Jezu, naprawdę chce zostać przez niego wypieprzony, a jego skóra mrowi cała w oczekiwaniu i pragnieniu.  
— Serio?  
Louis kiwa głową jakieś dwieście razy.  
— Sam mówiłeś, że wszystko albo nic.  
— Niekoniecznie chodziło mi o zabawy z penisem.  
Mężczyzna szarpie głową w tył, uderzając nią o ścianę. Marszczy brwi.  
— Więc twierdzisz, że moje prącie na ciebie nie działa?  
Harry parska śmiechem, niemal go upuszczając.  
— Jeśli jeszcze raz użyjesz tego słowa, moje _prącie_ opadnie jeszcze zanim zdążysz doprowadzić tę rozmowę do końca.  
Louis przewraca oczami, a potem przesuwa dłonią w dół piersi Harry'ego; wciska ją pomiędzy ich ciała i obejmuje jego krocze. Tym razem tylko cudem Harry nie upuszcza go na podłogę, a już zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy mężczyzna nachyla się i mówi niskim głosem.  
— Szczerzę w to wątpię, kochanie. Stęskniłem się za twoim kutasem, no chodź, będzie ci ze mną cudownie.  
Jezu, Harry natychmiast zapomina o jakichkolwiek głupich żartach. Odwraca się, trzymając mocno Louisa przy sobie, i rusza w kierunku łóżka, tylko trochę się po drodze potykając. Rzuca go na materac raczej mało delikatnie, ponieważ naprawdę trudno jest mu utrzymać równowagę zarówno przez mężczyznę jak i erekcję.  
Louis wygląda na zadowolonego z siebie, kiedy patrzy Harry'emu w oczy i zdejmuje koszulkę. Harry wpatruje się w delikatny napis na jego obojczykach i rejestruje wszystkie inne szczegóły — to jak złota zdaje się być opalenizna Louisa, a samo ciało mężczyzny smukłe i wysportowane, dzięki regularnym treningom. Louis zdaje się lśnić pewnym blaskiem i Harry pragnie go dotknąć; chce lizać, całować i gryźć jego ciało, ale nie może przestać się gapić. Mężczyzna wsuwa palce za gumkę spodni i umysł Harry'ego zaczyna wirować.  
— Chcesz, żebym je zdjął? — pyta Louis. Harry może tylko kiwnąć głową. — Więc bądź grzecznym chłopcem i chodź do łóżka.  
Harry znów czuje przytłaczającą falę podniecenia, musi zacisnąć dłonie w pięści i wbić paznokcie w skórę, żeby się uspokoić. Louis podsuwa się w górę, aż w końcu opiera się plecami o wezgłowie łóżka, posyłając mu idiotycznie seksowne spojrzenia.  
Kiedy w końcu udaje mu się wejść na łóżko, natychmiast kładzie się na Louisie i całuje go. Mężczyzna wydaje z siebie ciche sapnięcie, ciągnąc za jego koszulkę, i Harry unosi ramiona, by mógł ją z niego ściągnąć. Przez cały ten czas przestają się całować tylko na krótką chwilę.  
Harry napina mięśnie ramion, utrzymując na nich ciężar ciała, i Louis z zafascynowaniem przesuwa drażniąco opuszkami palców po jego bicepsach i tatuażach. Dotykają się, półnago, ale Harry i tak ma wrażenie, że właśnie skończył biec maraton.  
— Spodnie... powiedziałeś, że…  
Wie, że jego słowa nie mają żadnego sensu, ale Louis wzdycha w jego w usta i ssie jego dolną wargę, zanim zaciska na nich ostre zęby. Harry czuje się jak olbrzym, zaciskając wielkie dłonie na kościstych biodrach Louisa, ale nie może się powstrzymać przed wsunięciem kciuków za gumkę dresów. Tak samo jak nie może się powstrzymać przed otarciem o udo mężczyzny, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że Louis nie ma na sobie bielizny.  
— Proszę — sapie, mając wrażenie, że cały płonie.  
Sprytne palce Louisa odsuwają jego szorty i zaciskają się na twardym penisie. Przesuwa po nim dłonią i Harry znów próbuje otrzeć się o udo, więżąc przez to rękę mężczyzny. Jego oddech owiewa odsłonięty obojczyk Louisa.  
— Lou, kurwa…  
— Wiem — mówi cicho Louis, zaciskając dłoń mocniej. — Kurwa, jesteś taki seksowny i tak zdesperowany. Jeśli pozwolę ci dojść teraz, uda ci się dojść później znowu? Ze mną w tobie? Pewnie nie dałbyś rady mnie ujeżdżać, musiałbym położyć cię na materacu i przerzucić twoje długie nogi przez moje ramiona.  
Harry zamyka oczy, szarpiąc mocniej biodrami i praktycznie pieprząc pięść Louisa. Chce tego tak mocno — wszystkiego, o czym mówił Louis i jeszcze więcej.  
— Będę mógł, obiecuję, proszę… _Boże._  
Louis porusza nadgarstkiem i otacza Harry'ego nogami w pasie. Ręka z pewności go boli, ale Harry nie jest w stanie teraz się tym przejąć. Nie wtedy, gdy Louis przesuwa ustami po jego szyi, a sama bliskość orgazmu jest tak przytłaczająca; obecność Louisa, to jak Harry będzie z nim blisko…  
Dochodzi do myśli, że Louis będzie go pieprzył. Do _myśli._ Zdecydowanie wpadł w to wszystko zbyt głęboko.  
Louis nie przestaje go dotykać, aż w końcu Harry sam odsuwa jego dłoń. Louis uderza go w udo i biodra Harry'ego szarpią się odruchowo w niemej prośbie o więcej. Jego ciało jest nabuzowane, wszystko zdaje się łączyć z przyjemnością — każdy najmniejszy dotyk. W głowie mu się kręci i ma wrażenie, że Louis mógłby zacząć go teraz torturować, a on i tak błagałby o więcej.  
Serio czuje się torturowany, kiedy Louis każe mu przesunąć się w bok, odsuwając się od niego. Jest mu zimno i niewygodnie, ale mężczyzna musiał już dawno zauważyć, że Harry'emu zawsze jest zimno po orgazmie, ponieważ przykrywa go swoim ciałem; przesuwa ustami po jego torsie, składając tam małe pocałunki.  
Kiedy Harry w końcu do siebie dochodzi, unosi podbródek Louisa i całuje go poprawnie; ssie jego język w swoich ustach, wyrywając z niego jęk. Nie istnieje żaden dźwięk, który chciałby częściej słyszeć. Powoli unosi kolana, sprawiając tym, że Louis zaczyna się o niego ocierać. Po pokoju roznosi się charakterystyczny odgłos i Louis na krótką chwilę traci nad sobą kontrolę, z desperacją ocierając się o jego udo. Nie przestaje ciągnąc za materiał spodenek Harry'ego i ich odcisk na wrażliwym penisie zdaje się być niewyobrażalnie silny, ale przez ruchy Louisa i jego jęki Harry znów zaczyna się podniecać.  
Nie wie dlaczego mężczyzna przestaje, ale w pewnym momencie Louis zamiera i jedynie oddycha ciężko.  
— Naciskasz na mnie — mamrocze.  
Jego głos jest o wiele głębszy niż normalnie.  
— Przecież tylko sobie leżę — stwierdza Harry.  
Louis szczypie go za biodro, a potem unosi się — wyraźnie z wielkim trudem — aż w końcu siedzi na udzie Harry'ego. Sam Harry nie może przestać gapić się na kutasa mężczyzny, który wybrzusza spodnie. Czerwona, mokra od kropel spermy główka wystaje zza luźnej gumki. Harry nie ma pojęcia jakim cudem każda część Louisa może być tak piękna.  
Zanim ma szansę powiedzieć to na głos, Louis unosi się na kolanach i w końcu ściąga z Harry'ego — który również nie ma na sobie bielizny — spodnie. Wspólnymi siłami udaje im się zdjąć je całkowicie; włoski na jego skórze unoszą się, kiedy Louis podsuwa się w górę, ocierając się o nagie ciało materiałem spodni.  
Lepiej być już nie może, myśli Harry, kiedy tak leży, kompletnie nagi, mając nad sobą Louisa.  
Sięga właśnie w górę, by dotknąć ud mężczyzny, kiedy ten z się z niego zsuwa. Nie tylko z niego, w zasadzie, a nawet wstaje z łóżka. Harry jęczy w proteście i Louis cmoka na niego.  
— Uspokój się — mówi ostro.  
Harry przygryza mocno dolną wargę, próbując być cicho. Kiedy Louis w końcu do niego wraca, jest kompletnie nagi, a w dłoni trzyma butelkę lubrykantu i prezerwatywę. Uśmiecha się słonecznie, co jest zupełnie nie na miejscu, biorąc pod uwagę jego czerwone policzki i rozszerzone z podniecenia źrenice. To seksowne, wszystko, co dotyczy Louisa jest seksowne i Harry nie może dać wiary, że to się dzieje naprawdę.  
Louis podsuwa się na łóżku i szturchnięciem każe Harry'emu rozszerzyć nogi, żeby móc się pomiędzy nimi ustawić. Gapi się uważnie na jego kutasa i Harry czuje się niesamowicie obnażony i podniecony. Jego penis zaczyna twardnieć — pod samym, kurwa, wzrokiem Louisa. Mężczyzna uśmiecha się na ten widok dziwnie czarująco.  
— Czy ja w czymś wam przeszkadzam? — pyta Harry i natychmiast tego żałuje, kiedy słyszy, jak zachrypnięty ma głos.  
Louis mruczy cicho i schyla głowę, żeby złożyć na główce penisa mały pocałunek. Jest to takie dziwne, słodkie i _dziwne_ , że Harry zaczyna się śmiać.  
Więc nieco go zaskakuje moment, gdy Louis przyciska palec do jego wejścia, ale — kurwa — skłamałby mówiąc, że nie jest na to gotowy. Wypycha biodra, świadomy faktu, że twarz Louisa nadal znajduje się w okolicach jego kutasa, i jęczy niskim głosem, kiedy palec wsuwa się w niego od razu do samego końca.  
Chryste, przyjemność jest dokładnie taka, jak sobie wyobrażał, gdy po raz pierwszy złapał się na tym, że gapi się na delikatne palce Louisa. Jego ciało wciąż jest rozluźnione po orgazmie, więc Louis bez problemu dodaje drugi palec, wsuwając go równie głęboko. Harry wygina plecy w łuk, odruchowo nabijając się na palce. Czuje się przyjemnie pełny już od tego, a oddech na jego kutasie doprowadza go do pełnej erekcji.  
Próbuje znaleźć rytm — odszukać iskrę, która przeszywa go za każdym razem, gdy Louis wciska się pod odpowiednim kątem. Jego biodra szarpią się, kiedy Louis przekręca nadgarstek i zgina palce w idealny sposób.   
— Mam cię! — stwierdza wesoło, ponieważ jest wrednym _chujem_.  
Harry nie jest w stanie odpowiedzieć, gdy skupia się na wciągnięciu do płuc nowej porcji powietrza.  
Od tej chwili Louis przestaje się hamować; pieprzy go silnymi, równymi ruchami, wciskając łokcie w uda Harry'ego, by utrzymać go w miejscu, podczas gdy Harry pragnie tylko rozszerzyć nogi i nabić się na jego palce jeszcze mocniej. Zaciska dłonie na prześcieradłach, wiedząc, że Louis nie byłby zadowolony, gdyby Harry przycisnął jego głowę do swojego krocza. Przynajmniej nie w sposób, w jaki byłby zadowolony Harry, gdyby to on był na miejscu mężczyzny.  
— Brzmisz tak cudownie — szepcze Louis i Harry otwiera oczy. — Mógłbyś dojść od samych moich palców?  
Harry zaciska mocno powieki na te słowa, ponieważ ma wrażenie, że _mógłby to zrobić._ Mógłby to zrobić, gdyby Louis nie przestał i nie zmienił pozycji, pozwalając robić swoim cudownym palcom to, co do tej pory, ale sęk w tym, że Harry _nie chce._  
— Proszę, chcę… _kurwa._  
Louis pieprzy go mocniej, pociera palcami punkt w jego ciele, nie pozwalając Harry'emu się skupić, czy choćby normalnie oddychać.  
— Chcesz co? — pyta i _zamiera_ , nie wysuwając jednak palców z ciała Harry'ego.  
Harry klnie i napiera biodrami, bez namysłu próbując samemu znaleźć odpowiedni kąt. Lewa dłoń Louisa trzyma go boleśnie mocno za udo, pewnie po to, by utrzymać go w miejscu, ale Harry jedynie zaciska się mocniej na palcach w sobie. Czuje się rozgrzany, nie jest w stanie zebrać myśli i ułożyć z nich zdania.  
— Twojego kutasa, proszę, pieprz mnie, Lou, no dalej, proszę — paple, mając nadzieję, że coś z tego zadziała.  
Udaje mu się. Louis wysuwa palce i zanim Harry ma szansę zaprotestować, bierze jego kutasa w usta; tak głęboko, jak jest w stanie, a gdy Harry podrywa biodra, wbijając się jeszcze głębiej, Louis… w ogóle nie protestuje, Jezu.  
Odsuwa się z głośnym mlaśnięciem, które jeszcze bardziej Harry'ego podnieca, i podsuwa się w górę tak, że ich biodra są na tej samej wysokości. Gdyby Harry miał otwarte oczy, zobaczyłby, jak Louis otwiera kondoma drżącymi dłońmi i ślicznie odrzuca głowę w tył, gdy przesuwa nawilżoną dłonią po swoim penisie. W pewnym momencie czuje, jak główka penisa naciska na jego wejście; zatacza małe kółka, gdy Louis chwyta go pod kolanami i unosi jego nogi. Nie robi tego, aby upewnić się, że Harry jest gotowy — mężczyzna tylko się z nim drażni.  
Harry przypomina sobie nagle słowa Louisa; otwiera oczy i sam łapie się pod kolanami, żeby przyciągnąć nogi do swojego torsu na tyle, by móc je przerzucić przez ramiona mężczyzny. Gdyby Louis mógł w tej chwili myśleć, rzuciłby pewnie jakiś sarkastyczny komentarz o tym, jak użyteczne są żabie nogi Harry'ego, ale teraz jedynie gapi się na niego z uchylonymi lekko ustami. Harry dopiero teraz zauważa, jak poczochrane i wilgotne od potu są jego włosy. Widzi to, jak drżą mu ramiona i ręce, gdy przesuwa nimi po udach Harry'ego.  
Harry dosłownie zaciska się na niczym; jest tak gotów, że mógłby wybuchnąć.  
— _Proszę_ , Louis, jestem… Och, Boże.  
Krztusi się własnym językiem, kiedy Louis w końcu się w niego wsuwa, cudownie go rozciągając. Robi to powoli, a Harry musi siłą się powstrzymać, aby nie drgnąć.   
Kiedy Louis zamiera, Harry wydaje z siebie nieokreślony dźwięk i na ślepo sięga ku mężczyźnie, przesuwając palcami po włosach na jego piersi. Louis pozwala, aby nogi Harry'ego zsunęły się z jego ramion na łokcie, i nachyla się, by go pocałować. Kurwa, Harry ma wrażenie, że złamie się na pół i każda część jego ciała jest _wrażliwa._ Usta, które Louis gryzie; jego palce, zaciśnięte na włosach mężczyzny; całe ciało, przyciśnięte do ciała Louisa.  
Sam pocałunek jest mało delikatny i kiedy Harry czuje się wystarczająco rozluźniony, przekręca głowę w bok i porusza eksperymentalnie biodrami. Jego nogi rozszerzają się jeszcze mocniej. Louis spogląda pomiędzy nimi a twarzą Harry'ego; po chwili znów patrzy w dół.  
— Lubimy szpanować kondycją, co? — sapie pytająco, nie oczekując jednak odpowiedzi.  
Harry ma całą sekundę na przygotowanie się na moment, w którym Louis wysuwa się z niego prawie całkowicie, a potem szarpie gwałtownie biodrami, wbijając się w niego po same jądra. Sapie, wyginając plecy w łuk i przesuwając dłońmi po pościeli. Louis daje mu kolejną sekundę na wzięcie oddechu, zanim powtarza swój ruch, wyrywając z niego głośny jęk.  
— Dokładnie tak, kurwa — sapie Harry.  
Gdy Louis upewnia się, że znalazł odpowiedni kąt, utrzymuje swoją pozycję; jego ruchy są na tyle silne, że wezgłowie łóżka rytmicznie uderza w ścianę. Harry nie słyszy tego — nie słyszy niczego poza szumem własnej krwi w uszach i jego własnych, złamanych jęków.  
Szarpie głową, a jego usta są uchylone; spocone kosmyki grzywki nie przestają wpadać mu do oczu. Wciska paznokcie w skórę dłoni przy wyjątkowo mocnym ruchu i jest pewien, że to koniec — zaraz dostanie ataku serca w połowie pieprzenia. Nigdy nie uda mu się dojść w ten sposób.  
Chryste, on i tak nie chce, żeby to się skończyło. Louis jest idealny, utrzymując równy, silny rytm przez cały czas. Kiedy Harry'emu w końcu udaje się otworzyć oczy, dostrzega, że te Louis są zamknięte; widzi, że mężczyzna przygryza dolną wargę na tyle mocno, że ta zbielała — jest zarumieniony i cudowny, pogrążony w przyjemności.  
Dłoń Harry'ego samoczynnie zaciska się na jego penisie i to musi być najlepszym odczuciem w całym wszechświecie. Jezu Chryste, dotykanie siebie, kiedy Louis znajduje się głęboko w nim — jakim cudem Harry ma teraz robić cokolwiek innego w życiu, jak ma…  
Nie spodziewa się, że dojdzie pierwszy, ale właśnie tak się dzieje. Na moment ciemnieje mu przed oczami, ale nie przestaje się dotykać, zaciskając wokół kutasa Louisa i paplając niskim głosem jakieś nieuchwytne słowa.  
Nie spodziewa się też, że Louis się z niego wysunie, zdejmie kondoma i spuści się na jego tors. Ale właśnie tak się dzieje. Przez jego ciało przepływa dodatkowa fala gorąca, od której drży. Świetnie, właśnie tego tylko potrzebował. Żeby Louis go oznaczył. Wyśmienicie.  
Nie otwiera oczu nawet wtedy, gdy Louis opada na materac obok niego. Po prostu rozpościera ramiona i czeka. Kiedy mija sekunda, a mężczyzna się do niego nie zbliża i nie mówi mu, jak bardzo go kocha, Harry pyta:  
— Nie przytulamy się?  
— Um. Cały jesteś w spermie — stwierdza Louis; a raczej z siebie wykrztusza.  
Harry marszczy brwi.  
— No tak ale z twojej winy. No dalej, nie bądź, kurwa, mięczakiem i przytul mnie.  
— Jezu, _no dobra._  
Louis przetacza się na niego — nie ukrywa swojego niezadowolenia, ale i tak pozwala Harry'emu się objąć. Jest tu okropnie gorąco; mężczyzna wącha go, nadal dziwnie zafascynowany jego zapachem i Harry naprawdę już nigdy — przenigdy — nie ma ochoty się stąd ruszać. Wciska nos w rozczochrane włosy Louisa i wzdycha.  
— To było super.  
— Cudowne — zgadza się Louis radośnie. — Jesteś cudowny, kochanie. — Przyciska słodki pocałunek do szczęki Harry'ego. — Powinniśmy byli to zrobić już siedem miesięcy temu.  
Harry nie może przestać się uśmiechać.  
— Powiedz to jeszcze raz.  
— Fantastycznie się ruchasz, dziesięć na dziesięć, przeleciałbym cię znowu.  
Przewróciłby właśnie oczami, gdyby miał je otwarte.  
— Nie to.  
— Och. — Louis milczy na tyle długo, że Harry zaczyna się martwić, że znów coś zjebał, ale wtedy mężczyzna mówi: — Kocham cię.  
— Miałem na myśli to, że mogliśmy uprawiać seks już od dawna, gdybyś nie był takim palantem, ale to też miło słyszeć, dziękuję.  
Louis uderza go lekko po żebrach, ale Harry i tak nie przestaje się szczerzyć radośnie.  
— Kto by pomyślał, że razem z moim kutasem znajdzie się w tobie trochę sarkazmu.  
— Czuje się nieco obleśnie — stwierdza Harry, przytulając Louisa mocniej; chce mu się też trochę spać. — Ale i tak jest zajebiście.  
— Hmm — mruczy Louis zgodnie. — Na pewno nie pójdę pod prysznic, ale nie możemy się do siebie skleić, bo moje plany porannego obciągania legną w gruzach.  
— To najlepsza decyzja jaką podjąłem w całym moim życiu — oznajmia Harry radośnie i na tym etapie być może nieco Louisa przyduszając z tego szczęścia.  
— Dokładnie tak, kolego, ale musisz mnie na chwilę wypuścić, w walizce mam chyba paczkę mokrych chusteczek.  
Harry puszcza go, mamrocząc słabe protesty, a kiedy Louis znów wraca do łóżka, czyści ich obu porządnie. Harry czuje się kochany i bezpieczny; przyciąga mężczyznę do długiego pocałunku, który kończy się na tym, że zasypiają w swoich ramionach.

* * *

Liam przyłapuje ich następnego ranka. Byłaby to doskonała okazja do podzielenia się nowiną, gdyby Louis nie ujeżdżał właśnie Harry'ego.  
Nie słyszy dźwięku otwieranych drzwi, zbyt zajęty przytrzymywaniem dłoni Harry'ego w jednym miejscu i skakaniem na jego kutasie; czuje się cudownie rozciągnięty, mamrocząc pod nosem ciche bluźnierstwa. Próbuje zachować powolny rytm, ale nie może przestać wpatrywać się w Harry'ego; chłopak przygryza już i tak opuchniętą, czerwoną wargę, a powieki ma mocno zaciśnięte. Jego gardło zdobią wściekłe, fioletowe znaki.  
Harry próbuje poderwać biodra w górę, pomimo że Louis mu na to nie pozwala; chłopak jest zbyt duży, aby można go było wziąć naraz w całości. Jednak Louis nie strofuje go zbyt mocno; lubi patrzeć, jak Harry stara się nie poruszyć, a kiedy mu się nie udaje, a jego biodra szarpią się w górę, oddech Louisa więźnie mu w gardle. To naprawdę niesamowite uczucie.  
— _Jezu Chryste!_  
Harry otwiera gwałtownie oczy, a Louis zamiera. Przez chwilę czuje obezwładniające zdezorientowanie, bo jego ciało nadal ściga swój orgazm; nadal jest pełny i podniecony, ale bez ciągłego ruchu może tylko tak siedzieć i dyszeć.  
Odwraca się z morderczym wyrazem twarzy w stronę drzwi. Liam nadal tam stoi, zasłaniając dłońmi oczy.  
— Czego? — warczy Louis.  
— Sorry, ludzie, tak mi przykro, strasznie przepraszam — mamrocze Liam, zbyt zszokowany, by się poruszyć.  
— Spoko, nic się nie stało — zapewnia go Harry szybko, głosem boleśnie zachrypniętym.  
Louis przenosi na niego swoje mordercze spojrzenie.  
— Nic? — pyta, poruszając biodrami i patrząc, jak Harry przygryza wargę. — Serio nic się nie stało? — Porusza się w przód i w tył przez co Harry łapie go za dłonie i splata ich palce mocno razem.  
Tylko to może zrobić po tym, jak Louis zakazał mu łapania go za biodra.  
Liam wydaje z siebie pełen zażenowania jęk, ponieważ najwyraźniej nadal nie wyszedł z pokoju.  
— Chciałem wam tylko przekazać, że idziemy na śniadanie.  
Harry nie przestaje jęczeć — cicho i miękko — i Louis nie może się powstrzymać przed zniżeniem się i wzięciem go jeszcze głębiej; klnie w głos. Jest w stanie całkowicie zignorować Liama — przyjaciel widział go w o wiele bardziej kompromitujących sytuacjach niż pieprzenie faceta, którego kocha.  
— Serio? — sapie. — Co jest w menu?  
— Nie wiem, pewnie jajka albo to węgierskie ciasto, które Niall tak uwielbia — odpowiada Liam na wydechu, nadal pewnie próbując zasłonić jednocześnie oczy i uszy.  
— Och — mruczy Louis, a potem: — _Och_ — kiedy biodra Harry'ego szarpią się, sprawiając, że podskakuje na kutasie.  
Louis szczypie za karę jego sutek i Harry drży na całym ciele. Chłopak wygląda na kompletnie zniszczonego i jakby siłą powstrzymywał się przed zmianą pozycji i porządnym wypieprzeniem Louisa. Albo w ogóle nie widzi Liama, albo…  
— Tak? — sapie Louis. — Myślisz, że mają jakiś dobry omlet? Przydałoby się nam porządne śniadanie, ostatnie bardzo dużo ćwiczyliśmy.  
Podkreśla to stwierdzenie unosząc się i mocno opadając w dół, przez co Harry jęczy w głos. Znów sięga do jego bioder i Louis musi siłą przytrzymać mu dłonie przy materacu. Nie chodzi o jakieś konieczne utrzymanie kontroli, ale raczej o to, że dojdzie w tej samej chwili, w której dłonie Harry'ego znajdą się choćby w niewielkiej odległości od jego kutasa.  
Liam zapluwa się.  
— Kurwa, lepiej już…  
— Tak, możesz stąd spierdalać — mówi Louis, pochylając się, by pocałować spuchnięte usta Harry'ego i zmienić kąt swoich ruchów jeszcze zanim słyszy trzask zamykanych drzwi.  
Kończy się na tym, że przegapiają śniadanie, więc zamawiają jedzenie do pokoju i przez resztę dnia nie wychodzą z łóżka. Rozwój sytuacji otworzył przed nimi wiele nowych opcji i Louis ma zamiar wypróbować jak najwięcej się da. Nawet jeśli w grę wchodzi karmienie się nawzajem tortem Dobos i upijanie się Palinką. Węgry są _zajebiste._  
Liam musiał podzielić się nowiną, ponieważ chłopcy zostawiają w ich spokoju na całe dwa dni.  
Louis przysypia właśnie na brzuchu Harry'ego, zbyt zmęczony by zrobić cokolwiek i zbyt przywiązany do klimatyzacji, by choćby myśleć o wstaniu. To najgorętszy dzień jak do tej pory — trzydzieści stopni z suchym, mdłym powietrzem. Prawie już śpi, kiedy gwałtowny ruch sprawia, że unosi głowę.  
— CO… — zaczyna, ale zdaje sobie sprawę, że Harry śmieje się w głos. — Co jest, kochanie?  
— Dzieciaki chyba za nami tęsknią — mówi chłopak, machając telefonem przed twarzą Louisa.  
Na ekranie widnieje otwarty czat grupowy z WhatsAppa i Louis bierze telefon, żeby przeczytać wiadomości.  
Kiedy kończy, parska śmiechem, i odrzuca telefon Harry'emu; ten, oczywiście, nie łapie go w czas i urządzenie ląduje na podłodze.  
— Nasi przyjaciele są niedorzeczni — stwierdza.  
Harry nie wydaje się być zły i zamiast sięgnąć po telefon, wsuwa palce we włosy Louisa, drapiąc skórę jego głowy.  
— Masz ochotę na zjedzenie z nimi obiadu?  
Louis wzrusza ramionami, lgnąc do dotyku.  
— I tak musimy kiedyś stąd wyjść. Może dzięki temu przestanie tu cuchnąć spermą i potem.  
— Hmm, byłoby miło. Myślisz, że muszę ubierać spodnie?  
Sama myśl o Harrym noszącym jakiekolwiek ubranie wydaje mu się niedorzeczna. Trzy dni temu cały świat się zmienił.  
— Może. Powinniśmy ustalić czy chcą iść do McDonalda czy na jakiś prawdziwy obiad.  
— Więc do McDonalda nie musiałbym się w ogóle ubierać?  
Louis wykręca głowę pod niedorzecznym kątem tylko po to, by zmarszczyć na Harry'ego brwi.  
— Wiesz, że nie jesteś aż tak zabawny, jak sam lubisz myśleć?  
Harry szczerzy się do niego i nachyla, by pocałować.  
— I tak mnie kochasz — śpiewa cicho.  
— Jeśli tak mówisz — stwierdza Louis lekko, chociaż w środku świruje, ponieważ to stwierdzenie w ogóle go nie zdenerwowało.  
To po prostu prawda. Jak to, że Zayn jest przystojny, a Liamowi brakuje kilku klepek oraz to, że Louis kocha Harry'ego. Nie przestaje być to jednak nowością — Louis uśmiecha się w jego usta i odczucie jest całkiem niesamowite. To przynależenie do kogoś, wiedza, niezachwiana pewność, że kocha i jest kochamy. Dlaczego ktokolwiek miałby oczekiwać, że ruszy się z tego łóżka?  
— Zapytasz ich?  
— Szkoda, że ktoś wyrzucił mój telefon — mamrocze Harry i wyciąga się, by spróbować podnieść urządzenie i zbytnio nie ruszyć się z miejsca.  
Jego tatuaże rozciągają się po całych żebrach, piękne i kuszące. Louis podsuwa się w górę, żeby polizać chłopaka po brzuchu.  
Więc, kolacja. Liam i Niall zachowują się jak kretyni, witając ich wylewnie, jakby nie widzieli się od dziesięciu lat. Przytulają ich mocno i całują w policzki, zapytując, co słychać u dzieci. Później opuszczają hotel i wyruszają na miasto, które najwyraźniej jest ogromne. (I ma wiele atrakcji turystycznych, które ignorowali na rzecz seksu.)  
I chociaż Louis nie może trzymać Harry'ego za rękę, czuje niesamowitą radość, że w końcu udało im się wyjść, nawet dla samego faktu świeżego powietrza. Dostają stolik w jednej z restauracji i zapychają się jedzeniem, rozmawiając. Louis czuje, że chłopcy czekają na odpowiedni moment, by zadać właściwe pytanie.  
Oczywiście to Niall jest tym, który to robi.  
— A w ogóle to gratki za seks — stwierdza.  
Louis schyla głowę, ale Harry tylko się szczerzy, przybijając Niallowi piątkę.  
— Dzięki, stary.  
— To co, jesteście już razem? — pyta Zayn, przeskakując pomiędzy nimi spojrzeniem. — Nie, żebyście wcześniej nie byli, ale wiecie o co mi chodzi.  
— Tak — mówi Louis. Jego dłoń samoczynnie przesuwa się w stronę Harry'ego. Nie wie, jak długo to potrwa, jak długo czasu minie zanim coś spieprzy, ale po raz pierwszy w życiu nie pozwala sobie się tym przejmować. Chce spróbować. — Tak, jesteśmy razem.  
Harry patrzy na niego; uśmiecha się oślepiająco, splatając ich palce razem, na widoku.   
— Słyszeliście? Złamałem go. Złamałem go swoją miłością.  
— Wydaje mi się, że go naprawiłeś — stwierdza Zayn, jak zawsze poetycko.  
Louis kopie go pod stołem, ale przyjaciel wpatruje się w ich złączone dłonie.  
— Wcześniej nic mi nie było, dziękuję bardzo — zapewnia ich Louis ostro.  
— Oczywiście, że nie.  
Harry wciska nos w jego ramię w raczej słodki sposób, ale Louis odsuwa się z parsknięciem. Nikt nie będzie traktował go tak protekcjonalnie.  
— Yo, Payno, co jest z tobą? Nie powinieneś dodać czegoś od siebie? — pyta Niall, wskazując na Liama swoim widelcem.  
Liam odkasłuje.   
„Cieszę się waszym szczęściem” mówi, ale znaczy to dokładnie tyle co: „Widziałem rzeczy, których już w życiu nie odzobaczę.” Louis jest z siebie dumny, dopóki Liam nie podejmuje poważniejszego tematu:  
— Czy zacznie być dziwnie? Przez to, że zaczniecie się zachowywać jak prawdziwa para?  
Harry mruczy.  
— Cóż, wcześniej też byliśmy raczej oczywiści, więc nie wydaje mi się, że będzie jakoś dziwnie. Wszyscy jesteśmy swoimi chłopakami, w pewnym sensie.  
Cała piątka kiwa zgodnie głową. Louis kocha ich wszystkich — kocha, kocha, kocha. To niewiarygodne z jaką łatwością przychodzi mu teraz powiedzenie tego; jakby pękła jakaś tama. Zanim ma szansę zatonąć pod własnymi uczuciami, zabiera dłoń z uścisku Harry'ego i klaszcze.  
— Idziemy się przejść po parku?  
Zayn jest jedynym, który protestuje niemrawo, twierdząc, że park jest ogromny, ale to i tak nie ma sensu. Gdy Louis wstaje, reszta podąża za nim. Zaczynają od Placu Bohaterów — chociaż Zayn, Liam i Niall byli tu już rano — gdzie Louis robi sobie zdjęcie z pomnikiem Ludwika Węgierskiego. Potem kręcą się bez celu, aż napotykają znak prowadzący do miejskiego zoo. Niall z podekscytowania niemal włamuje się do środka i Liam musi mu obiecać, że przyjdą tutaj jutro, kiedy ogród będzie otwarty.   
Wkrótce potem wracają do hotelu, ponieważ i tak wszystko jest już pozamykane — spędzają wieczór w pokoju Nialla i Liama, oglądając trylogię „Madagaskar”. W sensie, Zayn i tak prawie od razu zasypia, a Harry i Louis co jakiś czas się całują.  
Nie planują robić niczego więcej, ale w pewnym momencie Liama zaczynają irytować wydawane przez nich dźwięki, więc rzuca w ich stronę pilota i trafia nim w nogę Louisa. Louis odsuwa się odruchowo i przetacza się przez to tak gwałtownie, że ląduje na Harrym. Przekręca głowę, by spiorunować Liama wzrokiem i przypomnieć mu, że nogami zarabia tak w zasadzie na życie, ale słowa zamierają mu w ustach, gdy słyszy, jak Harry wciąga gwałtownie powietrze nosem.  
Układa się więc wygodniej, a Harry unosi lekko kolana; przygryza dolną wargę, gapiąc się wszędzie, tylko nie na niego. Louis przykrywa ich obu kocem, ale nie rusza się ze swojego miejsca, unosząc tylko lekko w górze, żeby nie ocierać się o chłopaka. Wie, że Harry czeka i wie, że Harry jest podniecony, ale nie jest pewien, co bardziej w tym momencie na niego działa.  
Więc nie ociera się o niego, aż w końcu wsuwa dłoń pod koc i przyciska ją płasko do krocza Harry'ego, pocierając mocno i gwałtownie. Wzrok chłopaka wypala dziurę w ekranie telewizora, ale spomiędzy jego ust wydobywają się cichutkie jęki, a dłoń zaciska boleśnie na bicepsie Louisa.  
Louis strzepałby mu właśnie teraz, podczas oglądania filmu razem z chłopakami; szeptałby mu do ucha i nie śpieszył się, unikając przyłapania, i Harry byłby, kurwa, wniebowzięty, ale Niall rzuca w nich butem i wypędza z pokoju. Co, uznaje Louis, nie jest takim złym obrotem spraw.  
Następny dzień w zoo przebiega podobnie, chociaż unikają pseudo-publicznych strzepań. Jest piękny, niedzielny poranek i dookoła kręci się zbyt wiele rodzin z małymi dziećmi. Cała piątka wyrusza na wycieczkę razem, rozglądając się dookoła z podekscytowaniem i radością. Zayn jest pierwszym, który się wyłamuje, kiedy docierają do budynku z jadowitymi i ogromnymi gadami. Na początku zapierał się przed wejściem do środka (czasami twierdzi, że ma klaustrofobię, ale oni wiedzą, że chłopak unika zamkniętych pomieszczeń, bo wtedy trudniej mu znaleźć moment na fajkę; widzieli, jak zajmuje dziwne i mikroskopijne miejsca na swoje drzemki — niczym kot), ale kiedy w końcu dał się namówić, po prostu im zniknął. Fakt, że nie został zjedzony przez jakiegoś węża potwierdzają setki zdjęć jaszczurek, którymi zalewa ich WhatsAppa.  
Liam ginie im przy terenie z żółwiami, ponieważ zatrzymuje się, żeby przeczytać wszystkie tabliczki i zostaje w tyle. Niall wyrusza z nimi na poszukiwanie słodkich zwierząt (pandy rude, Jezu Chryste, słodszych nie ma) i tych głupich (kto, do cholery jasnej, stworzył w ogóle małpy?), a kiedy docierają do minizoo, wsiada na swojego segwaya i odjeżdża. Traf chciał, że miejsce jest pełne zdesperowanych mam kupujących lody swoim nieposłusznym dzieciom. A Niall „zaczynał się męczyć.”  
Louis w ogóle nie myśli o odpoczynku i ma zamiar zwiedzić całe zoo. Harry idzie za nim, ponieważ poszedłby pewnie za nim do samego piekła i z powrotem, aż w końcu docierają do strefy sawanny. Przechodzi nad nią most, usiany ocienionymi ławkami, z których można mieć widok na bardziej oddalone części.  
Dopiero kiedy dochodzą do ostatniego punktu widokowego do Louisa dociera, że są z Harrym sami. Jest to małe, dość dyskretne miejsce, skąd można oglądać żyrafy, ale Louis skupia się tylko na dziwnym romantyzmie całej sytuacji. Harry odruchowo obejmuje go ramieniem, unosząc drugie, by wskazać na parkę nosorożców; Louis czuje się mały i bezradny, ponieważ Harry jest chyba najwyższą, najbardziej uroczą osobą w całej Europie, a on nie ogarnia tego, jak mocno chce go teraz pocałować i wyruszyć na grzbiecie żyrafy na sam koniec świata. To niedorzeczne.  
Z tych pokręconych myśli wyrywa go mała dziewczynka, co jest najlepszym rozwiązaniem całej sytuacji. Mała pochyla się, trzymając dłonie na kolanach, i sapie głośno, bo najwyraźniej przebiegła całą długość mostu. Ma dwa kucyki i serce Louisa drga na ten widok, ponieważ Lottie wyglądała kiedyś podobnie — kiedyś, gdy miała sześć lat i jeszcze jej na czymkolwiek zależało.  
— Hej, szkrabie — mówi bez namysłu po angielsku. Dziecko unosi na nich wzrok i uśmiecha się nieśmiało. — Gdzie są twoi rodzice?  
Wzrusza ramionami.  
— Tatuś zniknął jakieś dwadzieścia minut temu, robi ciągle zdjęcia — wyjaśnia; ma amerykański akcent i Louis wzdycha z ulgą. Zayn, co prawda, dał im wszystkim słowniki z rozmówkami węgierskimi, ale pogaduszki z sześciolatką zdecydowanie nie były w planach Louisa. — Mamusia i Jake są tam — dodaje, wskazując palcem na stado zebr, a kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę ze swojej pomyłki przesuwa dłoń w kierunku, z którego przybiegła.  
— Tak? A jakie zwierzęta już widziałaś? — pyta Harry, tylko tym jednym zdaniem pokazując wszystko, czego nie wie o małych dziewczynkach.  
— ...i dużego pawia, i kozę z rogami, i hipopotamy, i nosorożce, i wtedy byłam tam, a teraz jestem tutaj — podsumowuje swoją pięciominutową analizę wszystkich zwierząt w zoo.  
Louis ma ochotę dać się stratować stadu słoni, ale Harry wydaje się być zafascynowany tą opowieścią.  
— Chcesz zobaczyć żyrafy?  
Mała podskakuje uroczo.  
— No raczej!  
Obaj uśmiechają się do niej i pomagają jej wspiąć się na siedzenie, dzięki czemu może wszystko widzieć. Na tyle daleko od barierki, aby nie wypaść, ale na tyle blisko, by móc cokolwiek dostrzec.  
— Spójrz tam — mówi Louis i wskazuje na żyrafę, która właśnie liże swoje młode.  
— To mama żyrafa! — wzdycha dziewczynka. — Wiecie, że mają takie długie szyje, żeby móc jeść wysokie drzewa?  
— One nie jedzą drzew, a liście — poprawia ją Louis.  
— Och, jak Grace? — pyta mała.  
— Kim jest Grace, szkrabie?  
— To moja siostra, jest wegetarianką. Nie chciała tutaj przyjść i dlatego musiał iść z nami tata, ponieważ jest dorosły, a do pilnowania mnie trzeba dwójki dorosłych, a Jake jest jeszcze za mały.  
Harry i Louis wymieniają się spojrzeniami.  
— Cóż, my jesteśmy dorośli, a i tak tutaj przyszliśmy.  
— No tak, ale pewnie pilnujecie swojej własnej córeczki.  
Harry i Louis nie wymieniają się spojrzeniami.  
Mama dziewczynki pojawia się w idealnym momencie, z tak ogromnym przerażeniem w oczach, że obaj natychmiast puszczają dłonie małej.  
— Leah! Mówiłam przecież, że nie wolno ci się oddalać! — poucza swoją córkę, a potem obrzuca ich zdecydowanie podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.  
Szybko znikają w tłumie jak mrówki poganianie palącą stróżką światła, śmiejąc się; ich dłonie ocierają się o siebie, ale żaden z nich nawet tego nie zauważa.  
— Gdzie chcesz iść teraz? — pyta Harry, kiedy w końcu udaje im się wyjść z obszaru Sawanny.  
Nadal uśmiecha się tak szeroko, że widać jego dołeczki w policzkach i Louis gapi się na niego bez słowa przez dobrą chwilę. Serce wali mu w piersi — jak zawsze, gdy pozwala sobie na zbyt długie myślenie o Harry.  
Bycie zakochanym jest dla niego stresujące. Może to zignorować, kiedy uprawiają seks i ta metoda przeważnie działa, ponieważ uprawiają go naprawdę sporo, ale… Pojawiają się też okazje, kiedy nie potrafi zdusić w sobie faktu, jak wiele czuje do tego chłopca. Zawsze potrzebował jego uwagi, ale teraz zaczyna pragnąć jego bliskości i uczuć; tak naprawdę czegokolwiek, co Harry chce mu podarować. To nieco przytłaczające.  
Harry zdaje się odczuwać to samo, tyle że jemu to raczej nie przeszkadza. Pławi się tym, że wolno mu dotykać Louisa kiedykolwiek chce. Czuje się dobrze w związku, jakby tylko czekał, żeby móc oddać samego siebie w ten sposób. I dzięki, kurwa, Bogu, bo gdyby obaj byli tak neurotyczni, jak Louis, nigdzie by nie zaszli. (To właśnie chwila, w której powinien się odsunąć i odizolować; zebrać myśli, by znów być sobą, a nie tworzyć i być częścią _czegoś._ Nie robi tego.)  
Bierze głęboki oddech i szturcha chłopaka ramieniem.  
— Chodźmy znaleźć jakieś pingwiny i powstrzymajmy się przed straszeniem dzieci naszym oczywistym homoseksualizmem.  
Harry parska tym swoim szczekliwym śmiechem.  
— Spróbuję się opanować — stwierdza.  
— Haz, spróbuj przez chwilę nad sobą panować, zrób to dla mnie, okej? — jest pierwszym, co mówi Niall, gdy całą piątką zbierają się koło południa w małej kawiarni.  
Harry posyła przyjacielowi obojętne spojrzenie; co, mówiąc szczerze, całkiem dobrze mu wychodzi.  
— O co chodzi?  
— Wygląda na to, że za dwa dni w Budapeszcie zacznie się jakiś festiwal muzyczny!  
Harry prostuje się na swoim siedzeniu; Liam wygląda nieco bardziej sceptycznie.  
— Czy będą tam grać jakieś węgierskie zespoły, o których żaden z nas nie ma pojęcia?  
— Och, no nie wiem, Liam, a znasz takich gości jak Blur oraz Franz Ferdinand?  
— Jezu Chryste — sapie Harry dziwnie wysokim i zdyszanym tonem. — Idziemy tam.  
Liam nadal zerka między nimi niezręcznie.  
— Dajcie spokój, serio chcecie zmarnować cały tydzień włócząc się po koncertach?  
Niall parska mu w twarz.  
— Stary, to nie koncerty. To _festiwal._ Będziemy spać pod namiotami, jarać zioło, spotykać ludzi z całego świata i co jakiś czas słuchać muzyki. Mogę zdobyć dla nas bilety bez problemu.  
Do Louisa w końcu dociera coś z tej wymiany zdań.  
— Będą tam namioty?  
— No tak, organizują to na jakieś wyspie pośrodku Budapesztu, czy coś tam. Postawimy kilka sztuk, jak wtedy w Bahrajn, będzie wyjebanie w kosmos.  
Oczy Harry'ego migoczą radośnie.  
— Będziemy uprawiać seks w namiocie, Lou, zajebiście, co nie? Dokładnie tak jak w „Brokeback Mountain”.  
Pozostała trójka wydaje z siebie zjednoczony jęk bólu.  
— Ustawicie się w najbardziej oddalonym od reszty miejscu jak to tylko możliwe.  
Harry uśmiecha się i odkasłuje, zanim oznajmia:  
— Można powiedzieć, że… nasze kutasy pójdą na całość.  
Zayn wstaje i bez słowa odchodzi od ich stolika.

CDN


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /niebetowane/

Harry przetrwał dziesięć wyścigów, wygrał sto sześćdziesiąt siedem punktów i był na czterech kontynentach. Jednak — jak do tej pory — najlepszym, co mu się przytrafiło w przeciągu ostatnich pięciu miesięcy, jest Sziget Festival. Nie zabierają ze sobą zbyt wielu rzeczy — jedna torba wypchana ciuchami — ponieważ wiedzą, że i tak się wszystkim podzielą. Oprócz tego mają pięć śpiworów, a Niall zapewnił ich, że nie muszą brać żadnego alkoholu czy dragów.   
Właśnie to jest zaletą przyjaźnienia się z Niallem. W ciągu dwóch godzin są już naćpani, umazani farbą i rozgrywają mecz plażowej siatki z grupą Brazylijczyków.   
— Trapaceiro! — wrzeszczy Niall, rzucając się na piach i kompletnie nie trafiając w lecącą do niego piłkę.  
Paulo, Lucas i Marcos wybuchają śmiechem, pokazując na niego palcami. Harry chichocze i wstaje, żeby zająć miejsce Nialla w „drużynie Cowella”. Co prawda trudno mu przestać gapić się na Louisa, który pali i opala się w gorącym słońcu, ale ktoś musi uratować ich reputację.  
Oczywiście Harry gra jeszcze gorzej niż Niall. Po pijaku i zapaleniu dobrej trawy, z jakiegoś powodu jego i tak słaba koordynacja ulega znacznemu pogorszeniu. Większość rozgrywki spędza twarzą w piasku, śmiejąc się histerycznie na swój zerowy poziom i co jakiś czas zerkając, czy Louis obserwuje jego porażkę.  
Louis zawsze na niego patrzy.  
Dają mu pograć cały kwadrans, zanim Liam decyduje, że nadeszła pora na kolejną zmianę.  
— No dalej, Tommo, pokaż im, że nie jesteśmy aż tak beznadziejni!  
Harry robi smutną minę, ale nie ma raczej prawa się spierać. Wyciera dłonie w szorty — jakby to miało w jakikolwiek pomóc w pozbyciu się piasku — i wraca do ich ręczników. Louis właśnie wstaje; jego mina jest dziwnie poważna.  
— Nie martw się, Lou, jestem pewien, że ich rozwalisz — zapewnia go Harry szybko.  
Louis unosi okulary i wsuwa je we włosy, a Harry zdaje sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna nie patrzy na boisko — patrzy prosto na Harry'ego. Może to sprawka trawy, ale Harry ma wrażenie, że jego wzrok jest ciemniejszy niż zazwyczaj.  
— Och, ależ spaliłeś się na tym słońcu, Haroldzie — mówi Louis głośno i chwyta go za rękę, przyciągając do siebie. Harry niemal na niego upada i gdy łapie równowagę, zerka na mężczyznę ze zdezorientowaniem. Przecież nasmarował się kremem, gdy tylko zdjął koszulkę, wcale nie… Och. Louis przysuwa się do niego jeszcze bliżej, niby oglądając te nieistniejące oparzenia, a potem szepcze mu do ucha: — Nie wolno ci mieć dzisiaj na sobie nic innego oprócz tych szortów; mam zamiar je z ciebie zedrzeć, gdy tylko wrócimy do namiotu.  
Harry zaciska dłonie w pięści i przełyka ciężko. Głos Louisa jest niski i ostry, a sam mężczyzna patrzy na niego, jakby już teraz chciał pchnąć Harry'ego na kolana i go wypierzyć — właśnie tu, na piasku. Działa to na chłopaka mocniej niż jakikolwiek narkotyk.  
Palce Louisa przesuwają się delikatnie po szwie krótkich, żółtych szortów, zanim mężczyzna odsuwa się i pewnie podchodzi do Liama.  
— No dobra, dokopmy im!  
I tak przegrywają, ale Louis bardzo się stara, skacząc po całym boisku w swoim podkoszulku i krótkich spodenkach. Harry ma wrażenie, że już od pięciu godzin odczuwa to przyjemne podniecenie w żołądku. Po skończonej grze, na krótką chwilę wchodzą do wody, a potem siadają w kółku i dzielą się fajką wodną, rozmawiając z Brazylijczykami.  
— Przyjechaliście specjalnie na festiwal? — pyta Liam, odkasłując lekko.  
— Tak, jesteśmy tu co roku — odpowiada Marcos. — Znamy się z pracy.  
— Och, to tak jak my! — stwierdza Niall z podekscytowaniem. — Jesteśmy w tej samej drużynie!  
Lucas parska.  
— Ale chyba nie gracie w siatkę zawodowo, nie?  
— Nie, stary, ścigamy się.  
— Co takiego? — pyta Lucas, marszcząc brwi.  
— W Formule 1? — wyjaśnia Harry, przekazując fajkę dalej, gdy ta tylko do niego dochodzi.  
Lucas zwraca się do Marcosa.  
— Ej, te dziewczyny z Hiszpanii coś o tym wspominały, nie?  
Chłopak kiwa głową i wstaje. Dwie minuty później wraca razem z czterema dziewczynami. Niall podaje im piwa, uśmiechając się czarująco, ale nie zauważa, że te wpatrują się prosto w Harry'ego i Louisa.  
— Czy… — zaczyna jedna z nich, zerkając pomiędzy nimi a swoimi przyjaciółkami. — Wybaczcie, czy wy jesteście Tommo i Harry Styles?  
Harry chichocze i próbuje schować skręta. Fani dość często ich rozpoznają, ale nie spodziewał się, że na wyspie w Budapeszcie również się jacyś znajdą.   
— Nom — odpowiada zwięźle. — A wy jak się nazywacie?  
— Ja jestem Martina — mówi, nadal wyglądając na nieco oszołomioną. — Cieszę się, że odszedłeś z Ferrari, bo jestem zakochana w Fernando Alonso — wypala na wydechu.  
Nawet pomimo narkotyków we krwi, Harry czuje się lekko urażony. Zanim ma szansę ułożyć miłą odpowiedź, Louis kładzie dłoń na jego ramieniu.  
— Oi, w dupę sobie, kurwa, wsadź takie komentarze — mówi ostro. — H jest o niebo lepszy od Alonso.  
W żołądku Harry'ego wybucha kula ciepła, nawet jeśli on sam szturcha Louisa z upomnieniem i dodaje szybko:  
— Alonso jest świetnym dodatkiem do zespołu Ferrari.  
Martina marszczy na Louisa brwi, ale nie ma szans nic powiedzieć, ponieważ jedna z jej przyjaciółek wciska się pomiędzy nią a Harry'ego i uderza ją lekko w nogę.  
— Wybacz — mówi, kładąc dłoń na jego kolanie. — Martina ma ból dupy, bo nie poszło nam w ostatnim wyścigu. Jestem Nina, wielka fanka.  
Tak lepiej. Harry uśmiecha się do niej i przysuwa się bliżej Louisa, robiąc jej więcej miejsca.  
— Harry. Przyjedziecie na wyścig w Belgii? — pyta.  
— Ja nazywam się Lila — oznajmia trzecia z dziewczyn. — I zdecydowanie się tam pojawimy.  
Lila siada koło Nialla i chłopak natychmiast wykorzystuje okazję, uderzając do niej i zajmując ją przez resztę czasu.  
— Wszystkie się tam wybieracie? — pyta Harry czwartej dziewczyny, uśmiechając się do niej ciepło.  
Ta wygląda na zszokowaną — siedzi pomiędzy Marcosem a Paulo i gapi się na Louisa, w ogóle nie mrugając. Harry po prostu chce rozładować jakoś atmosferę. W końcu dziewczyna potrząsa gwałtownie głową i mruga na niego.  
— Tak. Wybacz, jestem Elena. Mój brat ściga się w F3 i _padnie_ z wrażenia, kiedy mu powiem, że spotkałam was na jakimś węgierskim festiwalu muzycznym.  
Harry jest na zbyt dużej fazie, żeby zadać jakieś oczywiste pytania o jej brata, i zamiast tego prosi Eleny, żeby dała mu swój telefon.  
— Hej, Lou, zróbmy na złość temu kolesiowi — mówi, wciskając łokieć pomiędzy żebra Louisa; mężczyzna klnie w głos.  
— Co ty wyprawiasz? — pyta, odpychając od siebie Harry'ego.  
— Robię nam samojebkę — wyjaśnia. Elena mamrocze coś po hiszpańsku i uśmiecha się tak szeroko, że jej twarz prawie pęka na pół. Louis patrzy tylko podejrzliwie na telefon i Harry wydyma prosząco wargi; mina mężczyzny natychmiast łagodnieje odrobinę. — No weź, strzelimy nawet ten gangsterski znak, który tak lubisz.  
Louis uśmiecha się krzywo.  
— Jeśli za to wylecimy, zwalę wszystko na ciebie — mówi, co Harry bierze za zgodę.  
— Spoko, zajmiemy się florystyką, otworzymy własną winnicę.  
Opiera głowę o ramię Louisa chcąc, by obaj znaleźli się w kadrze. Układa z palców W, ale nachyla telefon w górę dzięki czemu wygląda to tak, jakby tylko Louis go pokazywał. Idealnie.  
Praktycznie nie da się ich rozpoznać — twarze mają umazane farbą oraz brokatem, a na nosach okulary. Sprawa z Louisem przedstawia się jeszcze inaczej — zazwyczaj na zdjęciach wygląda na zdeterminowanego rajdowca, albo krzywi się na zebranych paparazzich, ale teraz robi jakąś głupią minę, szczerząc się radośnie i dosłownie jaśniejąc blaskiem.   
— Wyszło całkiem słodko, mogłabyś wysłać mi je na maila? — pyta, oddając Elenie telefon.  
— Por supuesto, jasne, nie ma sprawy.  
Palce dziewczyny drżą, gdy stuka w ekran i Harry podaje jej adres Nialla — tak na wszelki wypadek. Potem rozmawiają o wyścigach; kątem oka dostrzega, jak Zayn skręca im nowym znajomym kolejne skręty.  
Wychodzi na to, że Elena niemal z religijną dokładnością trzyma rękę na pulsie, a zamiłowanie do tego sportu odziedziczyła po ojcu i bracie. Wciągnęła w to przyjaciółki, dzięki dwóm powodom („Samochody oraz _guapos_ ” wyjaśniła, rumieniąc się, a Harry wybuchnął śmiechem. Nadal ciężko mu myśleć o samym sobie jako o przystojnej, międzynarodowej gwieździe; dzięki Bogu nie spotyka się z taką uwagą zbyt często odkąd opuścił Ferrari, ale w sumie siedzi teraz obok _Louisa Tomlinsona_ , mistrza świata i uosobieniu seksu, więc… rozumie, co Elena ma na myśli. _Kiedy nie marzymy o ściganiu się w Grand Prix, marzymy o kierowcach._ )  
— Więc kto jest twoim ulubieńcem — pyta, podając jej skręta.  
Przyjmuje go, uśmiechając się z wdzięcznością.  
— Mój brat, oczywiście. Potem chyba Fernando Alonso, ale wy u Cowella robicie w tym roku niezłe zamieszanie, to muszę wam przyznać.  
— Dzięki! — Harry wyciąga nogi, zakopując stopy w piasku. — Obiecuję, że cię nie zdradzę.  
— Jakim… och, Boże, zapomniałam, że rozmawiam z Harrym Stylesem.  
Elena nie brzmi na zażenowaną, a raczej na rozbawioną i Harry musi przyznać, że ją polubił.  
— Każdemu się zdarza — zapewnia ją. — Lou czasami zastanawia się, dlaczego Cowell nie ma w zespole dwóch kierowców, bo siebie nigdy nie bierze pod uwagę — wyjaśnia, gdy Elena unosi na niego brwi.  
W tym momencie do rozmowy wtrąca się Louis; zapewne z powodu swojego imienia.  
— Wypraszam sobie, Haroldzie, to ciebie nie biorę pod uwagę.  
Elena śmieje się, a Harry marszczy się lekko.  
— Więc kto jest waszym ulubieńcem? — pyta dziewczyna.  
— Ja — odpowiada Louis.  
— On — stwierdza w tym samym momencie Harry.  
— Osobiście uważam, że Hamilton ma w tym sezonie spore szanse — wtrąca Zayn pomocnie, zapełniając niezręczną sytuację.  
Szczęka Eleny dosłownie opada na ziemię. Więc urok Zayna działa też na Hiszpanki. To sprawka jakiejś czarnej magii, zdecydowanie.  
Przez jakiś czas rozmawiają całą grupą, aż w końcu dziewczyny odchodzą na jakiś koncert w głównym namiocie, a kolesie z Brazylii idą do kina. Zostaje ich piątka — nadal siedzą w kółku, rozmawiając i paląc na spółkę.  
Niall jest pierwszym, który wstaje.  
— No dalej — mówi, bezsensownie próbując otrzepać się z piasku. — Mamy sporo do zobaczenia, chodźmy się przejść.  
— Uciekamy z plaży? — jęczy Louis.  
Serce Harry'ego łamie się za każdym razem, gdy tylko na niego spojrzy. Nie ma pojęcia jakim cudem skóra Louisa pod wpływem słońca nabiera tej złotej opalenizny, podczas gdy on już po godzinie zamienia się z Bałwana w Dojrzałego Pomidora.  
— Gdzieś musi być jakaś impreza. I burgery. Kurwa, ale jestem głodny.  
— Cholera, ja też — zgadza się szybko Harry i zrywa się na równe nogi; w głowie od razu zaczyna mu wirować.  
Liam jest na tyle rozluźniony, że pozwala im na zjedzenie niemiłosiernie tłustego lunchu, a potem spacerują po wyspie; co jakiś czas zatrzymują się, żeby zrobić sobie zdjęcie z przebierańcami, albo rozegrać szybki mecz, znaleźć więcej piwa czy trochę potańczyć. Harry subtelnie kieruje ich w kierunku scen, chcąc zobaczyć występy Nicka Cave'a, The Bad Seed, Bat for Lashes i Flogging Molly. Nie sądzi, że Liam i Zayn dadzą się na to namówić, ale może chociaż Louis z nim pójdzie.  
W zasadzie to Louis nie za wiele ma do powiedzenia w tej sprawie, ponieważ Harry praktycznie go niesie; trawa sprawiła, że strasznie się do Harry'ego tuli. Poza tym, kocha go. Pójdzie z nim wszędzie. Wieczór zapowiada się naprawdę zajebiście.

* * *

Wszystko pulsuje. Louis jest na nogach od jakichś dwunastu godzin i zjarał się czymś, co dostał od Nialla. Jest spocony i umazany kolorową farbą, jego koszulka gdzieś się zapodziała, a kiedy to wszystko się skończy, nie będzie zbyt dobrze słyszał jeszcze przez parę dni.  
Nie ma pojęcia, jaki gra teraz zespół, jest całkiem pewien, że nie śpiewają po angielsku, ale nikogo to nie obchodzi. Każda osoba w obrębie kilometra tańczy, skacze i ociera się o swoich towarzyszy, co jakiś czas przyciskając się również do Louisa. Zazwyczaj nienawidzi takich tłumów; jest niskim kolesiem, kurewsko boi się o własne stopy i niezbyt ceni sobie pot innych ludzi, ale teraz nic z tego mu nie przeszkadza. Jest najebany, najarany, podekscytowany i to idealny nastrój, aby pozwolić sobie wyluzować.  
Nie musi się niczym martwić, mając przy sobie Harry'ego. Nikt go nie zdepcze, kiedy Harry znajduje się za nim, obejmując go ramionami w pasie i więżąc go tak. Nie przeszkadza mu nawet sprawa z potem. Lubi pot Harry'ego. Jego ostry zapach. Lubi także kłaść dłonie na tyle szyi chłopaka i przyciskać ich ciała jeszcze mocniej do siebie, aby Harry mógł poczuć każdy najmniejszy ruch.  
Mógł go doskonale _poczuć._ Ociera się o tyłek Louisa, oddając każdy ruch; Louis opiera głowę na jego ramieniu i dzięki temu może słyszeć ciężki oddech chłopaka, gdy na krótką chwilę muzyka zamiera. Louisowi naprawdę się to podoba. Podoba mu się to, jak Harry obejmuje go — lubi wiedzieć, że Harry jest tak blisko niego i Louis chce go dotknąć. Wszędzie, gdzie tylko może i gdzie tylko jest w stanie sięgnąć. (Harry nazywa go po pijaku przylepą. Liam szmatą. Louis nie zgadza się z żadnym stwierdzeniem — po prostu czuje się wtedy… luźno.)  
Kolejne głośne uderzenie bitu i cały tłum porusza się w zgodnym rytmie, a dwójka chudych, wysokich kolesi wpada prosto na Louisa. Gdyby miał otwarte oczy zobaczyłby, jak nieznajomi na niego patrzą, ale jedyne, co czuje, to Harry — Harry, który kładzie brodę na jego ramieniu i niemalże warczy na nieznajomych, zaciskając wokół niego ramiona. Kolejny, niespodziewany rozwój wydarzeń — chwilowe, mordercze skłonności Harry'ego.  
Trzeźwy i ogarnięty Louis mógł sobie świrować na temat tego przynależenia do kogoś i bycia z kimś, ale teraz ta zaborczość wydaje się być wściekle podniecająca. Na tyle, że musi poprawić materiał swoich szortów, a potem… jego dłoń już tam zostaje. Istnieje pewna subtelna różnica pomiędzy poprawianiem się, a trzepaniem sobie; tak samo jak różnica pomiędzy tańczącym Harrym, a tym, który ociera się o tyłek Louisa swoim twardym kutasem.  
Kolejne uderzenie bitu posyła w ich kierunku kilka dziewczyn. Tym razem jest to bardziej uciążliwe, ponieważ Louis gubi rytm i rozprasza się. Obaj wzdychają z zniecierpliwieniem, ale w zasadzie dobrze, że tak się stało. Powinni byli przestać tańczyć już jakieś dziesięć minut temu.  
Powrót do namiotu sprawia im komicznie wiele trudności — zarówno z powodu tłumu ludzi blokujących im drogę oraz tego, że co kilka metrów zatrzymują się, żeby móc się pocałować. Kiedy w końcu docierają na miejsce i zasuwają za sobą zamek wejścia, Louis składa dziękczynne modły temu, co nakłoniło ich do wcześniejszego rozwinięcia i przygotowania śpiworów do spania.  
Wystarczy lekki powiew wiatru i delikatne pchnięcie, aby Harry padł na plecy. W tej małej przestrzeni wydaje się być jeszcze wyższy niż normalnie — na jego dłoniach wyskakują żyły, gdy zaciska je na śliskim materiale śpiwora, a ta okropna opaska praktycznie zasłania jego zaczerwienione oczy. No i nie można nie wspomnieć o sporym wybrzuszeniu w tych żółtych, krótkich spodenkach. _Heh, namiot w namiocie._  
Louis potrząsa gwałtownie głową. Zbyt dużo spędził z Harrym z czasu, jeśli nawet już w myślach mówi głupie żarty.  
— Lou? — pyta Harry; jego głos jest okropnie zachrypnięty od darcia się na koncertach.  
Musiał zauważyć to w tym samym momencie, co Louis, ponieważ niepewnie przygryza dolną, czerwoną wargę. Louis opada na niego dość dramatycznym ruchem; rozszerza nogi, siadając wygodniej, i zniża się, by móc otrzeć o siebie ich nagie klatki piersiowe. Gdy go całuje, Harry niemal natychmiast przesuwa dłońmi w dół spoconych pleców Louisa i z łatwością wsuwa je pod materiał spodenek. Zaciska je na jego pośladkach i przez głowę mężczyzny przebiega myśl o pomarańczowych odciskach dłoni na tyłku, ale szybko o tym zapomina, gdy Harry przyciąga go jeszcze bliżej, wyrzucając biodra w górę. Louis klnie w jego usta, a przed oczami widzi gwiazdy, gdy Harry ociera ich krocza razem. Może chodzić o narkotyk, gwałtowne błyski światła z niedalekich koncertów albo o sposób, w jaki paznokcie Harry'ego wciskają się mu w skórę.  
— Czego chcesz… _Jezu_ , Haz. — Louis zaciska mocno zęby na ramieniu chłopaka, chcąc go tym zatrzymać, ale Harry reaguje zupełnie odwrotnie. Łapie Louisa mocniej i jeszcze _mocniej_ zaczyna się o niego ocierać. Jego głowa i tak wiruje, nie jest do końca świadom słów, które opuszczają jego usta: — Lubisz tak, co nie? Podoba ci się, kiedy to trochę boli?  
Harry wierci się pod nim i wydaje z siebie śliczny jęk, w idealny wręcz sposób przyciskając się do kutasa Louisa.   
Przeważnie to Louis zapewnia ścieżkę dźwiękowej podczas seksu, bo na co dzień również nie wie, kiedy powinien się przymknąć, a Harry nie potrzebuje słów, aby wyrazić, co czuje. Nieważne, czy się rumieni, stęka, jęczy, czy drży — zawsze znajdzie sposób, żeby pokazać swoją przyjemność. To chyba jedna z pięciu rzeczy, jakie Louis kocha w nim najmocniej, ponieważ on sam jest z natury człowiekiem, który lubi mieć ustalone cele. Właśnie to pozwala mu zignorować własne, desperackie pragnienie orgazmu i skupić się na obmyśleniu planu.  
Trzymając dłonie na ramionach Harry'ego, spogląda w dół, krzyżując z nim spojrzenie.  
— Powiedz mi — mówi, tak ostro i nagląco, jak tylko jest w stanie w tych okolicznościach.  
— Ja… Louis…  
Z ust Harry'ego wydobywa się jedynie szept, a jego biodra szarpią się w górę. Louis poklepuje się mentalnie po plecach, gratulując nie spuszczenia się w tej samej sekundzie, i kręci powoli głową.  
— Dam ci to, czego chcesz, ale musisz mi powiedzieć.  
Harry wciąż przygryza swoją wargę, w skupieniu przesuwając wzrokiem po torsie Louisa. Aby ułatwić mu to zadanie, Louis odsuwa się i unosi dłoń nad kroczem Harry'ego, ale nie tam, gdzie chłopak tego chce. Trzyma go w niepewności przez całą sekundę, zanim kładzie ją na udzie; przesuwa palcami w górę, wsuwając się pod materiał tych niedorzecznych szortów i zadrapując wrażliwą skórę. Harry drży, a jego ciało śpiewa wraz z rytmem dłoni Louisa. Zakrywa oczy ramieniem i zaczyna mamrotać tym zachrypniętych głosem:  
— Tak, kurwa, lubię, gdy boli.  
To kończy sprawę. Louis czuje się bardzo usatysfakcjonowany, kiedy mówi:  
— Odwróć się, w takim razie.  
Harry podrywa się do siadu tak gwałtownie, że niemal zderzają się przez to głowami.  
— Czy… — Jego cudowne usta uchylają się i zamykają kilka razy, a w oczach lśni bezkresna nadzieja. — Uderzysz mnie?  
Louis przestaje się krzywo uśmiechać.  
— Oczywiście, że nie, kochanie, dlaczego… — Boże, mina Harry'ego załamuje się i Louis przytuliłby go na pocieszenie, gdyby jego twardy kutas nie prężył mu się w spodenkach. — Chciałbyś, żebym cię uderzył?  
Harry gapi się na niego z mieszanką podniecenia i rozdrażnienia.  
— Żarty sobie, kurwa, stroisz, _sam kazałeś mi powiedzieć..._  
— Czekaj chwilę, przestań. — Louis ucisza go pocałunkiem i Harry najwyraźniej nie gniewa się zbyt mocno, ponieważ otacza go ramionami i radośnie go oddaje. — Istnieje zasadnicza różnica pomiędzy ugryzieniem cię w ramię, a daniu ci kilku klapsów. — Wcale nie wyobraża sobie tego, jak biodra Harry'ego szarpią się na samą tylko _wzmiankę._ Przez ciało Louis przebiega fala gorąca, oddech więźnie mu w gardle. — _Chciałbyś tego_ , ty cholerny, cudowny… jakim cudem nie wiedziałem tego już po pierwszych pięciu miesiąca naszej znajomości?  
Harry wciska zarumienioną twarz w jego szyję.  
— Jakoś nie było okazji, co miałem niby powiedzieć?  
— No nie wiem, _uderz mnie, Louis, byłem takim niegrzecznym chłopcem, pragnę tego._  
Harry jęczy, a jego biodra znów się szarpią.  
— Przestań, przestań gadać i zrób coś.  
Dłonie Louisa przesuwają się z ramion chłopaka w jego włosy, przeczesując je delikatnie, zanim zaciska na nich pięść i odsuwa mu głowę w tył. Patrzy na niego przez chwilę, a potem wstaje, wyrywając tym kolejny jęk z jego ust.  
— Ustaw się na łokciach i kolanach — mówi.  
Harry kompletnie zamiera na krótką chwilę — wydaje się, że przestał nawet oddychać — zanim odwraca się tak gwałtownie i entuzjastycznie, że chyba tylko cudem nie rozwala namiotu.   
Louis wstaje i na drżących nogach podchodzi do ich torby, którą przegrzebuje szybko w poszukiwaniu lubrykantu i prezerwatywy. Zdejmuje również własne szorty, a kiedy odwraca się w stronę Harry'ego, zastyga; jego wzrok przesuwa się po napiętych plecach chłopaka, szerokich ramionach i szeroko rozstawionych kolanach. Louis klęka za nim i przesuwa obiema dłońmi w górę jego ciała, zadrapując palcami upstrzoną farbami skórę. Czuje się niesamowicie, kiedy Harry lgnie do jego dotyku, niemal widzi subtelną grę jego mięśni. Chłopak jest dla niego jednocześnie tak silny i tak uległy.  
W końcu ściąga z niego te głupie spodenki, zgodnie z wcześniej złożoną obietnicą. Nie może się powstrzymać przed położeniem obu dłoni na pośladkach Harry'ego; zaciska je nieco. Pochyla się w przód, przyciskając torsem do pleców chłopaka i upewniając się, że Harry może wyczuć jego erekcję. Próbuje wziąć oddech, zanim mówi mu do ucha:  
— Nie dam ci teraz klapsów, nie chcę zrobić ci krzywdy, ale za to wypieprzę cię naprawdę porządnie, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko temu.  
Harry parska śmiechem i kręci tyłkiem.  
— Tyle chyba wystarczy — wykrztusza z siebie.  
I Louis wie, że nie jest to ani seksowne, ani nie idzie w parze z całym tym motywem uległości, którą Harry najwyraźniej lubi, ale nie może się powstrzymać przed powiedzeniem:  
— Kocham cię, dziwaku.  
Harry zgina łokcie i chowa — bez wątpienia zarumienioną — twarz w ramionach.  
— Ja też cię kocham. A teraz wypieprz mnie porządnie. Proszę.  
— Się wie.  
Wylewa żel na swoje palce, zachlapując również śpiwór. Wyciera cały bałagan żółtymi szortami, a potem odrzuca je na bok, w to samo miejsce, co butelkę. Gdy na nią zerka, zdaje sobie sprawę, że Harry zapakował swój ulubiony smakowy lubrykant, którego nazwa brzmi pewnie w stylu Powabnej Truskawki. Louis unosi brew, namyślając się.  
Pierwszy palec wsuwa powoli, ciesząc oczy tym, jak plecy Harry'ego wyginają się w łuk, a on sam zaciska dłonie na śliskim materiale. Jest tak samo gorący, jak zawsze; równie głośny, co zawsze, gdy Louis bez ostrzeżenia dodaje drugi palec. Wie, że musi to piec, ale nie ma zamiaru zwalniać, ponieważ Harry lubi czuć się pełny. Tak samo jak lubi czuć wiele innych rzeczy. Zamiast bezczynie trzymać wolną dłoń na biodrze chłopaka, Louis przesuwa ją w dół jego ud, ciągnąc lekko za krótkie włosy. Harry jęczy cicho i wypycha ku niemu biodra.  
Louis zwiększa rytm, naćpany dźwiękiem własnej dłoni uderzającej o ciało Harry'ego; jego umysł wiruje jedną myślą _lubię to, lubię to, uderzysz mnie?_  
Wie, że znalazł prostatę, kiedy plecy Harry'ego wyginają się jeszcze mocniej, a z ust chłopaka zaczynają się wydobywać śpiewne jęki i prośby o więcej. Kiedy jego oddech przyspiesza, Louis pochyla się i wysuwa jeden palec. Niemal słyszy, jak Harry wciąga gwałtownie powietrze nosem, zanim zastępuje palec swoim językiem, a Harry opada w przód, jęcząc wysoko z głębi gardła.  
Louis nie jest pewien, jak długo liże go w ten sposób, ale udaje mu się dojść do dwóch wniosków: Truskawka smakuje jak landrynka, a Harry nie ma w sobie krzty wstydu. Bardzo dobrze sobie radzi z trzymaniem bioder w jednym miejscu i pozwalania Louisowi na robienie tego, czego chce — przesuwania płasko językiem przy jego wejściu, wsuwaniem koniuszka do środka — ale Louis wie, że chłopak nie miałby problemu z ujeżdżaniem mu twarzy, zanim nie dojdzie. Czuje to po sposobie drżenia mięśni jego ud — tego, jak oddycha urywanie i trzęsie się na całym ciele.  
Sam smak nie jest ważny. Ważne są jęki Harry'ego oraz to, jak rozpada się mu w dłoniach. Nie może się powstrzymać przed wciskaniem palców w skórę jego pośladków, gdy je rozszerza i przed szczypaniem ich. W pewnym momencie, gdy udaje mu się wcisnąć język wyjątkowo głęboko, zdaje sobie sprawę, że mamrotanie i jęki Harry'ego zdają się być bardziej ogarnięte. Gdy dociera do niego, że chłopak coś mówi, odsuwa się całkowicie i Harry jęczy z frustracji. Louis ssie mocno bladą skórę jego uda i gryzie lekko w tyłek. Nie przestaje zadrapywać jej swoim zarostem, chcąc zostawić po sobie tam ślad.  
— O co chodzi? — pyta, jakby należał do nich cały czas wszechświata.  
Prawda jest taka, że próbuje grać na zwłokę. Dojdzie w tej samej sekundzie, w której się w chłopaka wsunie.  
— Pieprz mnie, powiedziałeś… obiecałeś, Louis, jestem gotowy, proszę — sapie Harry na wydechu; nagląco i błagalnie jednocześnie.  
Louis przełyka się ślinę, a potem oblizuje usta, krzywiąc się na mdły posmak żelu. Potrzebuje jakiegoś rozproszenia po piętnastu godzinach ciągłego podniecenia. Przesuwa zębami po tyłku chłopaka, wyczuwając grę mięśni.  
— Jesteś pewien?  
Harry nie odpowiada w głos, wypychając niegrzecznie biodra i złączając kolana, przez co uderza Louisa jedną nogą. _Jezu, świetnie, niech mu będzie._  
Louis prostuje się i podnosi kondoma; udaje mu się go na siebie założyć po niezręcznie długim czasie, ale w końcu może rozsmarować po twardym penisie żel, trzepiąc sobie mimowolnie. Mgliście rejestruje ból w nogach; to, jak Harry drży pod nim; to, że nigdy nie uda im się zmyć tej durnej farby z włosów.  
Kiedy ustawia główkę przy wejściu Harry'ego, jego umysł wypełnia zadziwiająca pustka. Tak, jakby czas się kompletnie zatrzymał, a kiedy w końcu wsuwa się do środka, robi to może nieco zbyt ostro i gwałtownie, ale Harry wydaje z siebie pełen wdzięczności jęk. Próbuje nawet wypchnąć biodra, chcąc zmusić tym Louisa, aby w końcu zaczął się ruszać.  
Obietnica to obietnica. Louis łapie go za biodra na tyle mocno, by zostawić po sobie siniaki i pieprzy go płytkimi, krótkimi ruchami, wyznaczając sobie rytm poprzez uderzanie skóry o skórę. Jęki Harry'ego zdają się być z niego wyrywane, a tyłek wypina teraz tak mocno, że torsem dotyka śpiwora. W jakiś sposób musiało to zmienić kąt, ponieważ przy następnym ruchu Louisa, Harry milknie i opada jeszcze mocniej w przód, jakby ktoś podciął mu nagle skrzydła.  
Wszystkie zmysły i myśli Louisa zostają wkrótce opanowane przez _ciasnotę, gorąco oraz Harry'ego_. Zamyka oczy, kiedy widok staje się nagle zbyt przytłaczający, ale niemal natychmiast znów je otwiera, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Harry jest cudowny, lubieżny, niesamowity i taki _dobry_ , taki grzeczny, do kurwy nędzy.  
Louis wciska się w niego po same jądra i wyciąga dłoń, żeby zacisnąć ją na potarganych, przepoconych włosach Harry'ego. Ciągnie za nie na tyle mocno, że siłą odchyla głowę chłopaka do tyłu. Obaj są zaskoczeni, kiedy Harry krzyczy w głos i dochodzi na swój brzuch, szarpiąc biodrami i zaciskając się na penisie Louisa.  
Louis nie ma żadnych szans i dochodzi sekundę później, nadal trzymając dłoń na włosach Harry'ego. W głowie mu wiruje, kiedy wysuwa się z niego i ściąga z siebie kondoma. Ma wrażenie, że nic już nigdy nie będzie normalne.  
Później po prostu opadają na siebie, leżąc w ten sposób dłużej niż normalnie. Louis pragnie tylko trzymać Harry'ego przy sobie, całować jego ramiona i policzki i mówić mu, jak kurewsko jest cudowny. Harry pewnie i tak go nie słyszy, ale lgnie do dotyku i pozwala się tulić. Louis nieporadnie próbuje wyczyścić śpiwór, który zabrudzili, aż w końcu poddaje się i spina je oba ze sobą. Wsuwają się pod przykrycia dopiero wtedy, kiedy wylewa na ich ciała całe dwie butelki wody i wyciera mokrymi chusteczkami, które Harry zapobiegawczo i sprytnie ze sobą zabrał.  
Sądził, że zaśnie od razu, ale w rzeczywistości mija trochę czasu. Jego ciało jest chyba zbyt podekscytowane bliskością Harry'ego, ciepłem i ogólną satysfakcją. A może chodzi o zbyt wiele osób, które uprawiają głośny seks w pobliskich namiotach.  
Kiedy w końcu przysypia, z nosem wciśniętym we włosy Harry'ego, do głowy wpada mu oczywista myśl, której rano z pewnością już nie będzie pamiętał.  
Zapach Harry'ego tak często go dręczy, ponieważ _on sam zaczął pachnieć jak Harry._  
Nauka jest niesamowita.

* * *

Pasujące do siebie tatuaże nie są czymś zaplanowanym. Od samego rana włóczą się po mieście niczym zombie po całej nocy spędzonej na seksie i tańczeniu, dopóki nie doganiają w końcu Nialla i Zayna. Ten pierwszy daje im po skręcie, a drugi wskazuje drogę do salonu tatuażu. Harry bez zastanowienia popiera ten pomysł, kompletnie ignorując Nialla, który stwierdza, że chyba najwyższy czas skończyć robić sobie jakieś durne tatuaże u amatorów. Przychodzi to Harry'emu łatwo, ponieważ:

1\. Niall jest naćpany od trzech dni.  
2\. Nie miał nic do powiedzenia w Monaco, kiedy Harry i Zayn upalili się i zrobili sobie nawzajem tatuaże.

Louis, co prawda, zgłasza jakieś protesty, ale jego zdanie również się nie liczy, ponieważ wisi właśnie na plecach Harry'ego niczym worek ziemniaków. Serio, Harry ma wrażenie, że nosi go tak już od wieków. Za każdym razem, gdy próbował go postawić, Louis zaczynał tyradę o tym, jak to Harry tak niegrzecznie spuścił się mu na twarz wczorajszego wieczora. _Raz_ nie został ostrzeżony i nagle zrobił się taki pruderyjny.  
Cóż, nie ważne. Louis twierdzi (kłamie) również, że Harry ładnie pachnie i sam Harry nigdy nie odmówi możliwości dotknięcia mężczyzny. Zwłaszcza, jeśli dzięki temu zrobią sobie tatuaże. Każdy ma coś tutaj dla siebie.  
Tatuażystka ma na twarzy maskę i praktycznie niż poza tym, co za dobrze o niej nie świadczy, ale przed wejściem jest kolejka, co chyba dobrze wróży. Dzięki temu mają chwilę, żeby pomyśleć. Przysiadają się do jakiś dziewczyn i Louis natychmiast przykleja mu się do pleców. Harry musi siłą go od siebie odsunąć, żeby chociaż mogli spojrzeć sobie w oczy.  
— Jezu, Tommo, chcesz coś sobie zrobić?  
Louis mruga na niego — zirytowany i niedorzecznie śliczny; podobnie wyglądał wczoraj, gdy musiał wytrzeć spermę ze swojej brody. Harry śmieje się na samą myśl i Louis marszczy na niego mocniej brwi.  
— Może i chce — stwierdza.  
Louis okręca lewę ramię, jakby szukał wolnego miejsca. Harry przewraca oczami.  
— Co to będzie dokładnie? — pyta.  
— Będzie, co będzie* — stwierdza lakoniczne Louis, a potem uderza się w pierś, jakby aluzja nie była dostatecznie jasna i Harry chichocze.  
Mężczyzna od dwóch dni nie miał na sobie koszulki, a wokół bicepsa owinął sobie jedną z opasek do włosów Harry'ego. Harry chciałby być muzykiem tylko po to, żeby codziennie móc chodzić na festiwale muzyczne. Chciałby również pocałować teraz Louisa, ale nawet z mieszanką dragów we krwi wie, że nie powinien tego robić.  
— Ja chcę zrobić sobie coś tematycznego — zwierza się. — Związanego z wyścigami, żeby zapamiętać ten sezon.  
Louis przypatruje się jego ramieniu, jakby sprawdzał, czy coś podobnego już się tam znajduje. Albo jakby po prostu gapił się na ramię i Harry na wszelki wypadek napina mięśnie. Louis mruga i potrząsa głową.  
— Czyli co, flagę startową?  
— Dokładnie. Albo linię mety, jako szczęśliwe zakończenie.  
Louis przygląda mu się z ciekawością.  
— Trochę za wcześnie na to, nie sądzisz? To dopiero połówka sezonu.  
Harry nie potrafi spojrzeć mu w oczy, gdy odpowiada:  
— Ja już dostałem swoje szczęśliwe zakończenie.  
Louis zaskakuje go, ponieważ nie stroi sobie żartów. Nie nazywa Harry'ego durnym romantykiem, nie zmienia tematu, nie rzuca durnego żartu, ani nawet nie chowa twarzy w dłoniach. Co najważniejsze, nie wrzeszczy, że minęły dopiero dwa tygodnie i trochę za wcześnie na coś takiego. (Harry jest w nim zakochany od pięciu miesięcy i w końcu udało mu się go zdobyć, będzie tak bardzo romantyczny, jak tylko może.)  
Przesuwa opuszkami palców po wewnętrznej stronie ramienia Harry'ego, po jego _things i can_.  
— Zrobię sobie chyba światła startowe.  
Harry podrywa gwałtownie głowę — Louis nie wygląda, jakby żartował.   
No to spoko, zrobią pasujące do siebie tatuaże, to nic wielkiego. Harry nie ma z tym żadnego problemu, w ogóle mu to nie przeszkadza, ale serce wali mu tak mocno, jakby zażył kolejną pigułkę.  
— Wszystkie pięć? — pyta tylko przez zaciśnięte gardło.  
Louis przytakuje.  
— Tak, pięć czerwonych świateł, może wokół nadgarstka?  
— Przecież masz już tam linę.  
— Zapominasz, że mam dwie ręce, Haroldzie — parska.  
— Ale. Na lewym ramieniu niczego jeszcze nie masz.  
Harry czuje się głupio, wytykając coś tak oczywistego, ale jego umysł rozbrzmiewa — lub rozbłyska czerwonym światłem — przez wrzaski, że _to coś ważnego!!!_  
Mężczyzna wzrusza ramieniem.  
— Może najwyższy czas, żebym to zmienił.  
 _Och, Boże._ Harry musi przygryźć dolną wargę, żeby nie wrzasnąć w głos.  
— Więc robimy to, ponieważ…  
— Ponieważ jesteśmy rajdowcami i chcemy zapamiętać ten sezon z racji tego, że jest bardzo pomyślny — stwierdza Louis, spuszczając wzrok na swoje własne tatuaże. — No i dlatego, że jesteśmy ostro naćpani.  
Harry jest w stanie to zaakceptować. Kaszle głośno, powstrzymując się przed wywrzeszczeniem czegoś tak głupiego, jak: _kocham cię tak mocno, że zrobiłbym sobie tatuaż twojej twarzy na całych plecach!!!_ To byłoby chyba przegięciem.  
Idzie jako pierwszy — siada na wyjątkowo profesjonalnym krześle i wybiera wzór, który najbardziej mu się podoba. To boleśnie schematyczne od początku do końca — dwie skrzyżowane ze sobą flagi po wewnętrznej stronie prawego nadgarstka. Gdyby przycisnął tam palce, wyczułby bicie pulsu, a wszystko ma symbolizować związek z Louisem — wielką wygraną dwutysięcznego trzynastego roku. Nie jest w stanie na to patrzeć, chociaż zazwyczaj fascynuje go proces powstawania tatuażu. Jest to również jego ulubiony tatuaż ze wszystkich czterdziestu trzech, jakie ma na ciele.  
Za to Louis nie odrywa wzroku, prosi nawet dziewczyny, żeby nie zakrywała od razu wzoru bandażem, ponieważ chce zrobić zdjęcie. Harry promienieje pod jego uwagą, wyciąga ramię przed siebie i nawet nie krzywi się z bólu, gdy Louis przez przypadek dotyka świeżego tatuażu. Louis _powinien_ to podziwiać. W końcu należy to do niego.  
Kiedy przychodzi kolej mężczyzny, ten wyszukuje zdjęcie świateł i dokładnie wyjaśnia, jak tatuaż ma wyglądać — tylko czerwień i czerń, mówi, pocieniowane na tyle, by posiadać realizm, ale jednocześnie nie stracić rysunkowej kreski. Gada tak długo, aż dziewczyna macha ręką i po prostu zaczyna oczyszczać mu nadgarstek. Harry łapie go za dłoń, dochodząc do wniosku, że mężczyzna jest zdenerwowany, co okazuje się prawdą, ponieważ Louis od razu splata ich palce razem. Harry gładzi jego skórę, otrzymując w podzięce oślepiający uśmiech.  
Dalej jest już łatwiej. Harry milczy, gdy jedno ze świateł — te dokładnie w miejscu uderzenia pulsu — jest nieco większe od pozostałej czwórki. W ogóle nie otwiera ust w obawie przed tym, co może się z nich wydostać. Zbyt późno dociera do niego, że naprawdę to zrobili. W sensie, Harry zawsze dość lekkomyślnie podejmował decyzje o tatuażach, ale ten jeden znaczy coś więcej. Ten jest częścią zestawu.  
I Louis jest cudowny, oczywiście, i on również coś znaczy — on i jego kolorowy nadgarstek. Oznacza pewność i ciągłe przypomnienie — niezmywalny ślad po Harrym na jego skórze. Oznacza przynależenie. Oznacza początek, a Harry koniec. Oznacza, że Harry wybuchnie płaczem, jeśli dłużej się będzie nad tym zastanawiał.  
— Znaczy to, że jesteśmy dwoma najlepszymi kumplami, którzy kochają wyścigi, a niby co innego? — stwierdza Louis, kiedy Zayn oskarża ich o zrobienie sobie tatuaży dla par.  
Zayn parska śmiechem.  
— Nikogo tym nie oszukasz, stary. Mogłeś coś wcześniej o tym wspomnieć, to zaprojektowałbym wam coś fajnego.  
— Myśl sobie, co chcesz — odpowiada Louis zwięźle, zerkając na Harry'ego.  
Harry milczy. Nie powiedział nic odkąd wyszli z salonu — czuje się podekscytowany i zszokowany. Gdyby nie palący ból nadgarstka uznałby to wszystko za szalony sen. Jezu.  
— Ja uważam, że to bardzo słodkie — mówi Niall, poklepując ich obu po plecach. — Tylko nie idźcie od razu na plażę z tymi świeżynkami, jak zrobił to kiedyś ten idiota.  
Harry krzywi się i zakrywa bez namysłu swój nadgarstek, czym pogarsza odczucie bólu. Louis delikatnie przeczesuje jego włosy palcami, rozpraszając go.  
— Nie martw się, pójdziemy teraz do naszego namiotu.  
Nie musi nic mówić, żeby poprzeć ten plan. Niall przewraca jedynie oczami.  
— Świetnie, to chociaż pamiętajcie, żeby jakoś je, no wiecie, _zaleczyć._  
Przeprowadzają swego rodzaju rytuał — zdejmują sobie nawzajem bandaże i robią zdjęcia, zanim przemywają tatuaże mydłem i smarują zaczerwienioną skórę kremem. Harry natychmiast wrzuca jedną z fotek na Instagrama, tagując ją jako _vroom_. Polubienia i komentarze sypią się setkami, więc czuje się doceniony. On oraz fakt wyboru prawidłowego partnera życiowego. Jest cudownie.  
Następnego ranka spakowanie wszystkiego oraz powrót do centrum miasta zajmuje im całe godziny. Harry z zapałem edytuje filmiki, które zrobił; niektóre przedstawiają ludzi w zwariowanych kostiumach, niektóre Zayna z małą jaszczurką, inne ich wspólne tatuaże, a jeden z nich jest całkowicie poświęcony Niallowi i jego nauce tańca brzucha. Louis łapie ostatnie promienie słońca i odmawia wyjazdu. Liam gdzieś im zniknął, a Zayn i Niall próbują pożegnać się z każdą pojedynczą osobą jaką poznali przez ostatnie dni.  
Do hotelu zajeżdżają w południe. Jest to ten sam hotel, w którym Harry zabukował im wcześniej pokoje — wziął trzy, więc reszta chłopców musi sama między sobą ogarnąć, kto z kim będzie spał, ale on oraz Louis dostali, oczywiście, ten najlepszy. Harry trzyma się nieco z tyłu, czekając, aż mężczyzna otworzy im drzwi. Po tak wielu podróżach każdy pokój zdaje się wyglądać identycznie, ale ten jest nieco inny i ciekawi go, czy Louis w ogóle coś zauważy.  
Na początku nie zauważa. Wpada do pokoju i teatralnym ruchem puszcza swoją walizkę.  
— Mam zamiar wziąć najdłuższą kąpiel w całej historii ludzkości — ogłasza. — Tamtejsze prysznice były strasznie chujowe, nie sądzisz?  
— Tak — zgadza się Harry, ostrożnie odkładając swoją torbę i bagaż. Właśnie ma dodać coś jeszcze, ale wpada gwałtownie na Louisa, który zatrzymał się na środku pomieszczenia. — Um.  
— To nie jest pokój dla dwóch osób — oznajmia.  
— No tak?  
— To nie jest pokój dla dwóch osób — powtarza, odwracając się, żeby posłać Harry'emu wymowne spojrzenie.  
— No tak — potwierdza jeszcze raz Harry, tym razem pewniej, i po raz pierwszy rozgląda się po pokoju.  
Ogromne łóżko jest jak najbardziej wymowne.  
Śpią w jednym łóżku już od tygodni, logiczniej było wynająć pokój z jednym, dużym łóżkiem. Sam nie może uwierzyć, jak bardzo się denerwuje, dopóki Louis nie mówi:  
— Zajebiście, naprawdę super. — Całuje Harry'ego w usta i ten jest z siebie bardzo zadowolony do chwili, gdy mężczyzna dodaje: — Ale gdzie ty będziesz spał w takim razie?  
Harry przewraca oczami.  
— U Nialla, oczywiście, ostatnio mało czasu spędzamy razem.  
Louis uśmiecha się zadziornie.  
— Ciekawe, czym byłeś tak zajęty.  
— Co nie, przecież nie mam chło… — urywa w pół słowa.  
Jezu, dlaczego zawsze musi obrócić sytuację na tak niezręczne tory, Louis na pewno wyłapał to potknięcie. Mężczyzna kręci głową i znów go całuje — co jest… jak najbardziej w porządku.  
— Spoko, możesz to powiedzieć, nie przeszkadza mi.  
Harry bierze głęboki oddech, odruchowo muskając nadgarstek mężczyzny.  
— Okej. Chłopaka. Chcę być twoim chłopakiem.  
Nie jest do końca pewien, czego ma się spodziewać, ponieważ Louis nadal wysyła mu sprzeczne sygnały. W jednej chwili ocierają się o siebie jak zwierzęta w miejscu publicznym i robią sobie tatuaże, a w następnej Louis nie chce być w jego drużynie podczas grania w Tekkena, ponieważ to jakaś _przesada._ A może chodzi o to, że Harry jest chujowy w grach komputerowych, a Louis nie umie przegrywać, nieważne.  
W każdym razie bycie czyimś chłopakiem bywa stresujące nawet dla osób, które nie mają takiego emocjonalnego zaparcia, jak Louis. I Harry stwierdza to z całym szacunkiem oraz miłością.  
Najwyraźniej jednak jest to coś, co Louis akceptuje całym sobą. Znów całuje szybko Harry'ego.  
— Świetnie — mówi. — Nadasz się.  
Harry czuje tak ogromną radość, że nie wie, co ze sobą zrobić.  
— Nie mówisz tak tylko dlatego, że nadal jesteś trochę ujarany?  
— Może — mruczy Louis. — Mam przy sobie skręta, jeśli chcesz…  
— Boże broń, nie włożę do ust nic zakazanego już do końca sezonu.  
Louis sapie i wydyma niedorzecznie smutno wargi.  
— W takim razie możesz się pożegnać ze wspólną kąpielą.  
W odwecie Harry łaskocze go, dopóki Louis nie zgina się w pół.  
— Chcesz mnie tylko dla moich ust, prawda? — pyta, nie puszczając mężczyzny.  
— No cóż — sapie Louis na wydechu. — Są bardzo śliczne.  
W końcu Louis odpycha go od siebie i powolnym krokiem rusza do łazienki. Harry nie daje jednak za wygraną i dopada do niego, wciskając palce pod pachy mężczyzny i przyciskając go jednocześnie do zlewu. Louis zaczyna wrzeszczeć, świetnie, Harry może i nigdy nie wygra z nim w potyczce słownej, ale zawsze pokona go dzięki łaskotkom.  
— Przysięgam, że obniżę ci rangę do przelotnej znajomości! — krzyczy Louis, wskakując na zlew niczym domowy kocur i unosząc kolana, żeby ochronić swój tors.  
Harry przez chwilę rozważa wykorzystanie okazji i połaskotanie jego stóp, ale nie może ogarnąć myślami tego, na jak malutkiego i drobnego wygląda Louis, siedząc tak na zlewie. Zwłaszcza, że jednocześnie piorunuje Harry'ego wzrokiem.  
Unosi dłonie, poddając się, i robi krok w tył. A potem znów zbliża się do Louisa i nachyla, żeby pocałować go w nos. Louis syczy w proteście, odpychając go, ale kąciki jego ust drgają w uśmiechu.  
— Słodki jesteś, czy mogę znów być twoim chłopakiem? — pyta Harry, wciskając twarz w jego szyję.  
— No możesz — odpowiada Louis po chwili, pokonany, ale wesoły. I słodki. — Chcesz posmarować tatuaż przed czy po prysznicu?  
Więc jednak zostanie zaproszony do wspólnej kąpieli. Zajebiście.  
— Hmm. Prysznic, smarowanie, kąpiel. Widziałeś te wypasioną wannę, prawda? Która jest w komplecie z tym niesamowitym pokojem, jaki nam wynająłem?  
Louis kiwa głową, muskając nosem jego włosy.  
— Tak, nie wiem, co bym bez ciebie zrobił. Czy mogę umyć ci włosy?  
Harry uśmiecha się i całuje skórę szyi mężczyzny.  
— Masz obsesję na punkcie mojego szamponu.  
— _Nieprawda_ , po prostu ładnie pachnie. I chcę się tobą zająć.  
Podkreśla to ostatnie stwierdzenie przesuwając dłonią po torsie Harry'ego, zanim odpina kilka ostatnich guzików koszuli. Zsuwa ją z jego ramiona i muska skórę opuszkami palców. Harry wciska dłonie pomiędzy nich, żeby móc rozpiąć spodnie, a potem ściąga je z siebie w taki sposób, by ani na moment nie unieść głowy. Mógłby tak stać całą wieczność — pozwalać Louisowi się sobą zajmować.  
Sprzączka paska uderza w posadzkę z wyjątkowo głośnym brzdękiem i wkrótce do ciuchów na ziemi dołącza również bielizna. Louis mruczy coś pod nosem, a potem przesuwa się, by objąć nagie biodra Harry'ego nogami. Jego dżinsy zadrapują zaczerwienioną od słońca skórę i Harry przysuwa się do mężczyzny jeszcze bliżej.  
Wspólnymi siłami pozbawiają Louisa ciuchów, całując się leniwie przez cały czasu. Gdy w końcu udaje im się wejść pod prysznic, obaj są w połowie twardzi. Póki co ignorują ten fakt, walcząc o strumień wody.  
— Ej, tylko dlatego, że jestem od ciebie wyższy, nie znaczy, że blokuje wodę — próbuje wyjaśnić Harry, ale Louis jedynie krzywi się na niego i następuje mu na palce.  
Tyle że podłoże jest śliskie, a Harry zmęczony i jeszcze bardziej nieskoordynowany, więc jedynym, co ratuje go przed skręconym karkiem jest dłoń Louisa. Która, oczywiście, zaciska się wokół jego nowego tatuażu.  
Drga gwałtownie i Louis natychmiast go puszcza.  
— Przepraszam, kochanie, dalej cię boli? — pyta, unosząc delikatnie przedramię i przyglądając się wzorowi, jakby jego dotyk mógł w jakiś sposób rozmazać tusz.  
— Nie aż tak, to odruchowa reakcja — wyjaśnia Harry, rumieniąc się wbrew sobie.  
— Musimy to umyć.  
Louis ostrożnie przesuwa dłoń Harry'ego pod strumień wody, z początku ochraniając nadgarstek własną dłonią; drapie lekko jego ramię, chcąc odwrócić uwagę od bólu. Nie przestaje go drapać, kiedy przemywa tatuaż mydłem, a ból… ból nie jest ostry, jak po zacięciu. Przypomina ból siniaka, który rozchodzi się po całym ciele w rytm uderzeń serca. Jest to coś, do czego jeszcze się nie przyzwyczaił; gardło wysycha mu na wiór, a umysł zachodzi mgłą.  
To nagłe milczenie — lub jego penis, który w tym krótkim czasie osiągnął pełną erekcję — sprawia, że Louis mówi:  
— Kłamiesz, nadal cię boli.  
Harry kiwa powoli głową, uważając, żeby nie ruszyć dłonią, co mogłoby sprawić, że Louis się odsunie. Kiwa jeszcze raz, gdy mężczyzna pyta, czy to dobry ból.  
Louis puszcza go jednak, ale tylko po to, by owinąć dłoń wokół jego penisa. Więc Harry nie protestuje zbyt mocno, ponieważ ruchy mężczyzny są pewne i szybkie, kiedy przyciska go do kafelek i całuje go, ignorując wodę, która po nich spływa i wciska się do ust. W chwili, w której zaczyna dochodzić, Louis przyciska dwa palce do tatuażu, przez co Harry szarpie się, uderzając mocno głową w ścianę. Nie może normalnie oddychać jeszcze przez pięć kolejnych minut.  
Uprawianie takiej ilości seksu jest wyczerpujące. Zamierza to powiedzieć Louisowi, gdy tylko przestanie go całować i przygryzać mu dolnej wargi.  
— Brudny jesteś — mruczy Louis.  
Harry próbuje się nie zawiercić.  
— Ugh — stęka, a jego zachrypnięty głos odbija się echem po zaparowanym pomieszczeniu.  
Louis odsuwa się, uśmiechając się krzywo.  
— Nie w takim sensie. Nadal masz na brzuchu farbę.  
— Hmm, ciekawe, czy powodem tego nie jest jakiś mały elf, który zabrał całą wodę dla siebie.  
Louis szczypie go po bokach, ale posłusznie odsuwa się jeszcze dalej.  
— Cóż, przynajmniej jestem bardzo czystym elfem. Doprowadź się do porządku, przygotuje nam kąpiel.  
— Och, nie chcesz… — Harry wskazuje niemrawo na jego krocze; penis Louisa nadal jest w połowie twardy.  
Louis znów się uśmiecha.  
— Spoko, nie wiedziałeś, że rzeczy takie jak trawa oraz alkohol zmniejszają ochotę na seks?  
Harry parska śmiechem.  
— Gdyby tak było, siadanie na twardych powierzchniach nie sprawiałoby mi aż takiej trudności.  
— _Haroldzie!_  
Harry nadal uśmiecha się pod nosem, kiedy dokładnie myje całe ciało. Ma wrażenie, że pozbywa się dodatkowej skóry pod postacią brudu i jakiś trzech puszek farby.  
Kiedy zakręca wodę i wychodzi, dostrzega, że Louis już siedzi w wannie. Widać tylko jego głowę i lewą dłoń, która zaciska się wokół tubki z kremem.  
— Kąpiel z bąbelkami? — pyta Harry, gapiąc się.  
— Relaksuje się. To był bardzo długi i ciężki tydzień.  
Harry nie może się z tym nie zgodzić.  
— Chcesz, żebym zapalił kilka świeczek? Dla zwiększenia relaksu?  
— Nie, chcę, żebyś za mną usiadł. _Nawet się nie waż_ — dodaje, gdy tylko Harry otwiera usta.  
Ten uśmiecha się szeroko, mając nadzieję, że żart dotrze do Louisa drogą telepatii.  
Mężczyzna przewraca oczami i przesuwa się nieco do przodu, żeby Harry mógł się za niego wcisnąć i oprzeć o wannę. Połowa bąbelków i wody wylewa się na podłogę, ale Louis parska śmiechem, odkręcając bez słowa kran.  
Ulga, którą czuje, kiedy gorąca woda obmywa jego ciało, jest wręcz nie do opisania. Spędził ostatnio tyle czasu będąc pod wpływem różnych środków, że nawet nie zauważył, jak spięte ma mięśnie od ciągłego chodzenia oraz tańczenia, a plecy rwą go od spania na twardej ziemi. Nie czuje się zrelaksowany — czuje się praktycznie oczyszczony.  
— Och, Boże.  
— Co nie?  
Głos Louisa wyrywa go z tego stanu, przebijając się przez parę oraz mgłę w jego głowie.  
— Mógłbym tu tak siedzieć wieki — mówi Harry, wyciągając przed siebie nogi.  
Louis dopasowuje się do niego pod wodą z taką samą łatwością, co na powierzchni.  
— Zaczekaj z tym chwilę, kochanie, musimy nałożyć po raz ostatni krem.  
— Ugh.  
Harry macha dłonią przed twarzą Louisa, mając nadzieję, że mężczyzna sam się wszystkim zajmie. Ten otwiera zatyczkę kremu zębami, ale waha się przez moment, nie wyciskając go na tatuaż. Odchrząkuje.  
— Czy, uch, czy ten ból nadal byłby dobry? — pyta.  
Harry otwiera gwałtownie oczy. Przyciska się do pleców Louisa i wychyla, całując go w policzek. W najbliższym czasie powinien to pewnie wyjaśnić — to, co lubi — ale po prawdzie to nigdy nie był zbyt dobry w tych rzeczach. Tak ogólnie. (Kilka dni temu Louis poprosił, żeby mówił coś podczas seksu i jedyne, co udało mu się z siebie wykrzesać, to _wiem, że tego chcesz_ na co Louis zachichotał i odśpiewał _hey, hey, hey**_. Więc Harry musiał mu przypomnieć o tym okropnym przekazie tej okropnej piosenki, przez co Louis zaczął chichotać jeszcze mocniej. Harry doszedł naprawdę niespodziewanie, ponieważ nigdy nie był we wnętrzu chichoczącej osoby i odczucie było dość przytłaczające.)  
Ale cóż, Harry nigdy też zbyt mocno się nie spinał i od zawsze akceptował samego siebie. Nie przeżywał faktu, że lubi kutasy nie bardziej jak tego, że był najdziwniejszym dzieciakiem w podstawówce. Zanim nie stał się sławny, nigdy się z niczym nie krył, a nawet teraz udaje mu się czasami sprytnie obejść system. Do kurwy nędzy, jest w związku z facetem, którego uwielbia. Nie ma tu żadnego powodu do wstydu.  
A te… brutalniejsze rzeczy, cóż, też miał wielkie szczęście i nie musiał się z tego tłumaczyć. To Caroline dość obszernie wyjaśniła i zademonstrowała mu użytek lin w łóżku, a sam Louis nie wydaje się być jakoś zbytnio przejęty całą sprawą. Jednak Harry nie wie, jak ma wyjaśnić fakt, że ból go podnieca, ale tylko wtedy, gdy jest już podniecony.  
— Nie — mówi więc zwięźle. — Będzie to zwykły ból.  
— Och. — Żadnych więcej pytań; Harry ma na końcu języka jakąś setkę wierszy na temat perfekcyjności Louisa, zanim ten nie dodaje: — No i dobrze, nie chcę twojej spermy w mojej relaksacyjnej kąpieli.  
Harry szczypie go w biodro, a Louis w odpowiedzi całuje lekko jego przedramię i zaczyna rozsmarowywać krem. Harry przygryza lekko dolną wargę. Kiedy krem się nieco wchłania, Harry zabiera od niego tubkę i oddaje przysługę, przygryzając ucho Louisa, żeby rozproszyć jego uwagę.  
Kiedy w końcu ze wszystkim kończą, Harry odsuwa się, by móc wygodnie oprzeć się o ściankę, a Louis praktycznie kładzie mu się na piersi. Nie mogą znajdować się już bliżej siebie, ale Harry i tak otacza mężczyznę ramieniem. Żeby trzymać go w miejscu.   
— Właśnie tego potrzebowałem — mówi, czując, jak cały się rozpływa.  
Louis mruczy i klepie go po dłoni z cichym upomnieniem, że podczas relaksacyjnej kąpieli rozmowy są absolutnie zakazane. Więc Harry sięga po swój telefon, który bezpiecznie leżał na zlewie, i puszcza muzykę. Louis znów mruczy radośnie, bardziej zagłębiając się pod wodą, i nawet nie narzeka na hipsterski gust muzyczny.  
Kiedy wychodzą, Louis trzyma się na nogach tylko dzięki niemu, ale sam Harry też już przyysypia. Wycierają się niemrawo i Harry bez namysłu ponownie zakłada bransoletkę z festiwalu. Louis albo tego nie zauważa, albo decyduje, że milczenie jest lepszą opcją.  
W planach mają seks, ale gdy tylko ich plecy dotykają materaca — _materaca_ , który zdaje się być niebiańską chmurą po nocach spędzonych na twardej ziemi — zasypiają. Nie budzą się nawet blisko siebie, trzymając zaborczo własnych stron łóżka. To nieco żenujące.  
Nie wychodzą z łóżka przez cały kolejny dzień.

CDN  
*aluzja do it is what is is, oczywiście, ale czasowo mi nie pasowało, więc tutaj jest jak jest, lol, i'm so funny xd  
**i know you want it


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /niebetowane/

Jest niedziela, a Louis nadal dochodzi do siebie po festiwalu. Ukrywanie się w tym cudownym pokoju hotelowym było naprawdę łatwe; tak samo, jak twierdzenie, że wszystko go boli od tatuażu oraz seksu. Jednak minęły już cztery dni i najwyraźniej cierpliwość Liama w końcu się wyczerpała.  
— Właśnie widziałem Harry'ego idącego na lunch. Kogo, do chuja, tam trzymasz?  
— Twoją starą! — wrzeszczy Louis.  
Liam kopniakiem otwiera drzwi i wpada do sypialni.  
— _Tommo._  
Louis wciska twarz w poduszkę, jęcząc.  
— _Czego chcesz?_ Jezu, odpierdol się ode mnie.  
Przyjaciel wskakuje mu na łóżko i szturcha mocno w brzuch oraz nogi.  
— Nie, nie odpierdolę się, mam plany.  
Louis wcale nie jest zdziwiony, kiedy spada na podłogę, więc nie urządza z tego powodu afery. Wiedział, że przybycie Liama zwiastuje kłopoty. Dobrze, że luksusowy pokój ma w pakiecie całkiem wygodny dywan.  
— Plany? — pyta słabym głosem.  
— Nadal są miejsca, których nie widzieliśmy, nawet w samym centrum. Jest park rozrywki, muzeum aut, pałac królewski, Váci Street, a w ten wtorek wypada jakieś święto narodowe. Będą fajerwerki. Lubisz fajerwerki, co nie?  
Louis zerka w górę na Liama.  
— Odkąd to się zrobiłeś taki obeznany z węgierskimi atrakcjami?  
— O co ci chodzi?  
— Po co ten cały spisek, żeby mnie czymś zająć? — wyjaśnia, chociaż domyśla się, o co może tutaj chodzić.  
Liam po prostu kurewsko się nudzi, ponieważ Niall i Zayn już wylecieli do Belgii, żeby rozpocząć pracę nad autami.  
Przyjaciel otrzepuje swoje spodnie z niewinną miną.  
— Bo, no wiesz, to kolejna niedziela bez wyścigu, a ty zawsze świrujesz, gdy mamy długie przerwy. Więc próbuje temu zapobiec, kiedy jeszcze mogę, żebyś nagle się nam nie złamał.  
I, kurwa, do Louisa dociera, że Liam ma absolutną rację. Zazwyczaj już po tygodniu bez auta zaczynał łazić z nerwów po ścianach. Nie mógł myśleć o niczym innym, jak wyścig; wyobrażał sobie tor i zamęczał Liama szczegółowymi pytaniami o ich taktykę.  
Teraz nie czuje nic takiego. Czuje się… spokojnie. To nieco niepokojące. Podnosi się gwałtownie do siadu.  
— Li — mówi, patrząc na przyjaciela. — Czuję się normalnie.  
Przerażona mina Liama wyraża więcej niż tysiąc słów, co jest odrobinę smutne.  
— Normalnie?  
— No, w sensie, szczęśliwy i w ogóle.  
Zakrywa twarz dłońmi, dlatego nie zauważa chwili, w której Liam zsuwa się z łóżka, dopóki nie czuje, jak przyjaciel go obejmuje.  
— To obrzydliwe.  
— _Wiem._  
A Zayn go ostrzegał; dwa miesiące temu powiedział, że Louis już potrzebuje Harry'ego, że i tak jest za późno na cokolwiek. Louis zawsze uważał, że jedynym odpowiednim dla niego miejscem jest wnętrze auta, ale teraz zaczyna myśleć, że chodzi tutaj o ogólną obecność Harry'ego. Parzenie mu herbaty, rozśmieszanie go i zapewnienie orgazmów. Dobrze się tutaj czuje. Jest szczęśliwy.  
Co za ohyda.  
Liam przytula go mocniej.  
— Chcesz przenieść się z nim na wieś, zaadoptować psa pasterskiego i już nigdy się nie ścigać?  
— Jezu, Li, oczywiście, że nie. — Louisowi nie dobrze na samą myśl. — Harry woli koty.  
— Kim ty w ogóle jesteś? — pyta Liam, kręcąc głową. — No dalej, wstawaj, możesz chociaż pójść ze mną pobiegać.  
— Przepraszam, kurwa, bardzo, właśnie przeżywam kryzys, jakbyś nie zauważył.  
— Wcale nie, ty kretynie, jesteś w swoim kryzysowym szczycie.  
Coś takiego zdecydowanie nie istnieje.  
— Czy mógłbyś… — urywa i opiera czoło na ramieniu Liama. — Czy mógłbyś nikomu o tym nie mówić? Bo co, jeśli masz rację? Co jeśli teraz będę gorzej się ścigał, bo przestało to być najważniejszą częścią mojego życia?  
Liam sapie.  
— Przestań, wcale nie o to mi chodziło. Bardzo dobrze, że już tak za tym nie szalejesz. Po prostu dawaj z siebie wszystko na treningach i będzie dobrze. Yo, w ogóle to uważam, że pójdzie ci teraz lepiej, skoro nie jesteś już tak seksualnie sfrustrowany. Od początku ci to powtarzałem.  
Jasne, kurwa.  
— Mów sobie, co chcesz. Chodźmy lepiej pobiegać, za siedem dni mamy wyścig.  
Od tego momentu zachowuje się naprawdę grzecznie. Codziennie trenuje razem z Harrym oraz Liamem, odżywia się nieco bardziej zdrowo, a w dniu świętego Stefana — gdy oglądają sztuczne ognie, których kolorowe światła tańczą na ślicznej twarzy Harry'ego — nie wypija ani jednego piwa.  
Czuje się niesamowicie, gdy w czwartkowy poranek w końcu lądują w Belgii, oficjalnie kończąc tym przerwę wakacyjną. Cały dzień spędzają ze swoimi drużynami — dyskutują z mechanikami i na nowo przyzwyczajają się do swoich aut. Wystarczy godzina, aby Louis się we wszystkim odnalazł i podekscytował; chociaż może tutaj chodzić też o opary benzyny unoszące się w powietrzu. W każdym razie, czuje się niesamowicie. Czuje się przygotowany. I w ostatnich dwóch tygodniach nikomu nie zrobił krzywdy.  
— Jestem odmienionym człowiekiem — mówi Tomowi z BBC. — Teraz, gdy za nami już połowa sezonu, chodzi tutaj o zapięcie pasów i utrzymanie pozycji.  
— Dokładnie — zgadza się słabo Harry.  
No tak. Ponieważ Louis właśnie wbił się na jego wywiad.  
Nieważne, jak bardzo stara się skupić na pracy, to nic nie zmieni faktu, że jest to ich pierwszy wyścig jako Para, a ostatnie trzy tygodnie spędzili praktycznie do siebie przyklejeni. Więc teraz stoi obok Harry'ego, co jakiś muskając palcami jego biodro lub łokieć. Chłopak uśmiecha się, więc chyba nie ma nic przeciwko temu.  
Sam Louis czuje się wyjątkowo spokojnie będąc tak… oczywistym. Będzie szczęśliwy dopóki nikt nie wyrzuci mu tego w twarz. Na tyle wesoły, żeby sobie mało subtelnie pożartować.  
Tom kieruje następne pytanie do nich obu.  
— Od czasów Hamiltona i Buttona, całe trzy lata temu, nie mieliśmy sezonu z tak małą różnicą punktową pomiędzy rajdowcami z tej samej drużyny. Powiedzcie, jak decydujecie, który z was jedzie pierwszy, a który obstawia mu tyły?  
Louis unosi dłoń, żeby poprawić czapkę — zdecydowanie nie po to, by powstrzymać się przed głośnym rechotem.  
— Sądzę, że dzielimy się tymi obowiązkami po równo — mówi, zerkając na Harry'ego.  
Chłopak przytakuje z grobową miną.  
— Czasami ja jestem z przodu.  
— Tak, czasami jesteś — zgadza się Louis.  
— I, no wiesz, jeśli Louis jest zmęczony, czy coś, ustawiam się za nim, żeby go popchnąć — dodaje Harry, klepiąc mężczyznę w ramię.  
Twarz Toma pozostaje kompletnie bez wyrazu. Nie mając pojęcia, czy załapał aluzję, Louis naciska mocniej:  
— Tak, tak, ale należy też pamiętać, że niczego sobie nie żałujemy, czasami on powinien dostać to, czego chce, i pojechać pierwszy.  
— Czyli mniej więcej tak to wygląda — podsumowuje w końcu Tom, wcinając się im.  
— Dokładnie tak — oznajmia Harry, szczerząc się od ucha do ucha.  
Jest to chyba najlepszy wywiad, jakiego Louis kiedykolwiek udzielił. Ma właśnie dodać coś jeszcze o ich pozycji w punktacji, kiedy Jennie wcina się z pytaniem o opony Jeanne. Może to i lepiej, bo i tak nie mógł zdecydować się na odpowiedni żart, więc zachowa to sobie na później. W ciągu dwudziestu pięciu lat życia jako przezabawny homoseksualista udało mu się zgromadzić pokaźną liczbę gejowskich podtekstów.  
Czuje się zbyt dobrze, żeby się denerwować. Stres, zamiast rosnąć wokół niego, zdaje się odpadać z jego ciała płatami. Czuje się sobą nie tylko, jeśli chodzi o wyścigi — jest tak w każdym aspekcie, jakby odzyskał swój charakter sprzed dwóch lat; sprzed kryzysu. Chociaż teraz sytuacja również jest kryzysowa, nadal jest uwięziony i schowany, ale tym razem nie chodzi o bezimiennego szantażystę, a Harry'ego Stylesa, który jest w nim zabójczo zakochany. Louis może z tym, kurwa, żyć.  
Właśnie to mówi Eleanor, gdy kobieta zaprasza go na krótką rozmową o tej oczywistej bliskości jaka łączy jego oraz Harry'ego, pomimo że media przedstawiają ich jako śmiertelnych wrogów. Okej, nie oznajmia w głos, że jest w nim zakochany, czy coś, nie chce wyautować chłopaka, być może wbrew jego woli.  
— Jest jak jest — stwierdza tylko.  
Płacą mu za ściganie się. Nie mogą go zwolnić, chyba że wsiądzie do auta pijany lub zrobi coś równie niebezpiecznego czy głupiego. Prowadzi w punktacji, do kurwy nędzy, zdobył prawie dwieście punktów w dziewięciu wyścigach. Jest zbyt stary i odniósł zbyt duży sukces, żeby bać się swojego zarządu, a ostatni sezon naprawdę wiele go kosztował. Więc jeśli zdecydował przestać ukrywać się przed Harrym, być może najwyższa pora, by przestać ukrywać się w ogóle.  
Eleanor zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, co znaczy, że wiedzą o tym również szefowie zarządu. Więc nie ma o czym tutaj tak naprawdę dyskutować, dopóki on sam nie zdecyduje, że chce się ujawnić (a pomimo wszystkich tych radosnych odczuć, wie, że nie jest jeszcze na to gotowy). Eleanor również zdaje sobie z tego sprawię. Przypomina mu jedynie plan dni i odprawia z kwitkiem.  
Nie dzieli się tymi przemyśleniami z Harrym z dwóch powodów: są zbyt osobiste i jakby idące na kompromis. Poza tym jest zbyt zajęty pieprzeniem go, być może zbyt mocno, niż powinien, zważając na okoliczności. Kiedy obaj dochodzą, Harry nie jest wstanie się podnieść, żeby iść pod prysznic; wydyma usta, podczas gdy Louis wyciera go mokrą chusteczką.  
— Nie mogę się ruszać — oznajmia.  
— Moje biedactwo — słodzi mu Louis, całując klejący się brzuch chłopaka, zanim czyści go. — Musisz męczyć się z kutasem w tyłku co kilka dni. Naprawdę nie wiem, jak to wytrzymujesz.  
— Przestań być piz… _ach_ , co ty wyra… — Harry przygryza dolną wargę, cichnąc.  
Więc może i palce Louis przesunęły się jakimś sposobem z brzucha na wrażliwe wejście. Co za niespodzianka, naprawdę, skoro Harry tak po prostu leży i prosi o więcej, co Louis miał niby zrobić?  
— Pizda z ciebie — oznajmia Harry jakiś czas później; leży na brzuchu, wyraźnie bez sił. — To twój plan, co nie?  
— Co takiego? — pyta Louis zachrypniętym głosem.  
— Chcesz mnie zmęczyć, żeby mieć jutro szanse w wyścigu.  
Harry nie powinien tak dobrze go znać.  
— Zwariowałeś? Posądzasz mnie o coś takiego, serio? Wiesz przecież, że zawsze jestem niespokojny na dzień przed zawodami, więc stwierdziłem, że wypieprzę z siebie wszystkie nerwy. Wyświadczam ci przysługę, wyobraź sobie tylko, że jutro obudzisz się do obciągania, a nie do rzygania.  
— Nikogo nie oszukasz, Lewis. — Harry całuje go w ramię, a potem kładzie głowę na poduszce i zamyka oczy. — W strachu nie ma nic złego; tak samo jak w tych wyjątkowych próbach przewyższenia swojego oddanego chłopaka.  
— Przymknij się — mamrocze Louis, uderzając go lekko w tyłek.  
Harry otwiera gwałtownie oczy, a jego biodra szarpią się. Jasne, jak Louis mógłby o tym zapomnieć. Odsuwa się stanowczo i gasi światło. Zapewnił mu dwa orgazmy, nikt nie może mu zarzucić, że o niego nie dba. Na jutrzejszy poranek również ma plany.  
Nie chodzi o to, że naprawdę chce zniweczyć szanse Harry'ego. Po prostu odczuwa dziwną chęć… zabawienia się. Niezmiernie go ciekawi, jak mocno może na chłopaka nacisnąć. Gdy się budzi, jest tak podekscytowany zbliżającym się wyścigiem, że obciąganie zamienia się w pieprzenie gardła Harry'ego — ciągnie chłopaka za włosy na tyle mocno, że jego oczy zachodzą mgłą, a potem odsyła go w świat, ot tak. Czułby się źle, gdyby oglądanie tego, jak się wierci na porannych wywiadach i nie odpowiada na pytania, snując swoje wielowątkowe opowieści nie było takie zabawne. A za każdym razem, gdy ktoś pyta, czy wszystko w porządku, Louis spieszy mu z pomocą:  
— Nic mu nie jest, wcześniej chciał się przede mną popisać i trochę się zmęczył.  
Harry piorunuje go wzrokiem, ale ściska z wdzięcznością jego ramię.  
Pierwszy trening jest absolutnie niesamowity. Louis naprawdę za tym tęsknił, pomimo że łatwiej było mu znieść teraz rozłąkę. Gładko wchodzi w zakręty, ciesząc uszy mruczeniem Jeanne. Jego ręka przenosi się z kierownicy na sprzęgło i nie musi nawet słuchać poleceń Liama, żeby wiedzieć, co ma robić. Wrzeszczy w głos, kiedy widzi machającą się flagę; myśli o tatuażu Harry'ego. Obu im idzie świetnie.  
Drugi trening nie jest już taki świetny. Musi niespodziewanie zjechać z toru, gdy wyczuwa, że auto lekko się zarzuca. Zayn radzi sobie z tym szybko, grzebiąc coś przy kołach, i ponownie odsyła go na trasę.  
Harry nie ma dla niego litości, gdy w końcowym efekcie kończy na trzy miejsca przed Louisem. Louis ma w głowie kilka sposobów, którymi mógłby go uciszyć, ale wokół jest zbyt wielu fanów oraz kamer. Podskakuje, gdy Harry uderza go kilka razy w ramię podczas rozdawania autografów.  
— Co jest, kurwa?  
— Spójrz.  
W głosie Harry'ego pobrzmiewa ekscytacja, kiedy wskazuję na dziewczynę, która właśnie zbiera autografy od gości z Ferrari. Louis kojarzy ją, ale nie ma pojęcia skąd. Teraz i tak jest skupiony głównie na koszulce jakiegoś Amerykanina, którą właśnie podpisuje.  
Kiedy nadchodzi kolej dziewczyny, jej twarz rozjaśnia się; uśmiecha się do nich nieśmiało.  
— Hej, um. Pewnie mnie nie pamiętacie...  
— Elena z Hiszpanii — przerywa jej Harry, uśmiechając się czarująco. Elena piszczy. — Jak się masz?  
— Super, naprawdę ekstra. Um, wciąż dochodzę do siebie po Sziget.  
Louis nadal nie wie, kiedy ją poznał, ale teraz już wie dlaczego. Wszystkie wspomnienia z festiwalu są odrobinę zamglone.  
Harry kiwa głową.  
— My też, ale nie mów nikomu.  
Stojący obok chłopaka Mark Webber parska głośno. Obaj go ignorują.  
— Nie powiem — obiecuje Elena. — W zasadzie to przyjechałam z moim bratem, ale bał się tutaj podejść.  
— Och! — sapie Louis, kiedy brakujące kawałki wpadają na swoje miejsca. Elena to przecież panna od selfie. — Może zrobimy następne zdjęcie, żeby pokazać mu, co przegapił?  
Może poznać, że Elena strasznie się denerwuje, ale trzyma się zdecydowanie lepiej niż większość ich fanek.  
— To chyba zabronione — mówi niepewnie.  
— Och, jebać to, naprawdę nie chcesz, żebyśmy podpisali ci obudowę telefonu?  
Elena wygląda na nieco zagubioną; zerka na Harry'ego, który kiwa zachęcająco głową. Dziewczyna podaje Louisowi telefon i ten szybko podpisuje obudowę, zanim odblokowuje go, żeby zrobić zdjęcie. Robi zeza i wystawia język, nawet jeśli czuje, że Harry ustawia się obok tak, by być w kadrze, unosząc dwa kciuki w górę.  
Kiedy jest usatysfakcjonowany efektem, oddaje Elenie telefon. Ta po prostu… gapi się, nie mrugając.  
— Wciąż nosisz bransoletkę? — pyta Harry'ego, wyraźnie skupiając się na złej miłej osobie.  
Chłopak wzrusza ramionami, bawiąc się zniszczoną nieco ozdobą. Louis w ogóle jej wcześniej nie zauważył, mówiąc szczerze, co jest… dziwne. Harry zazwyczaj dba, by przed wyścigiem zdjąć wszystkie pierścionki i inne ozdoby. Unosi na niego brew.  
— Tak, no cóż. — Harry zerka na Louisa. — To był niesamowity festiwal — mówi, niezręcznie poprawiając grzywkę ręką bez bransoletki.  
— Fajny tatuaż — mówi Elena i Harry znów weseleje.  
Louis chyba naprawdę lubi tę dziewczynę.  
— Jego jest śliczniejszy, pochwal się — stwierdza Harry, szturchając Louisa łokciem.  
Louis wzdycha i podwija rękach; wyciągają dłonie, przyciskając do siebie nadgarstki, by podkreślić to, że do siebie pasują.  
Elena wydaje z siebie dźwięk, jakiego Louis jeszcze w życiu nie słyszał. Zanim ma szansę to wyjaśnić, kolejka przesuwa się, i musi podejść z innymi do Webbera.  
— Dzięki wielkie, drużyno marzeń! — zdąża jeszcze krzyknąć.  
Louis nie jest pewien, czy dobrze ją wyczuł, ale podoba mu się stwierdzenie z drużyną marzeń. Zaczęło się to od nagłówka, po mało subtelnym wywiadzie z Tomem Clarkson, a od tamtej pory wyszły jeszcze dwa artykuły o drużynie Cowella; Harry poinformował go również, że trendują na Twitterze. Nie obeszło go to zbyt mocno — sam nie użył Twittera od ponad roku do niczego innego, jak promowania produktów Pepsi. Ale docenił szczerą radość chłopaka z tego z powodu.  
Teraz Harry również się cieszy, gapiąc się na ich tatuaże. Louis szybko zakrywa swój nadgarstek, zanim kolejny fan podaje mu wielki, piankowy palec do podpisania.  
— Podjudzasz ich — mamrocze do Harry'ego.  
Harry szturcha go lekko nogą, ale niczego nie zaprzecza.  
Tej nocy Louis również go pieprzy, pomimo wszystko, ale tym razem seks jest delikatny i powolny. W ogóle nie stara się go wymęczyć. (Nie, żeby to miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Następnego dnia Harry zajmuje pierwszą pozycję, czym udowadnia, że kutas Louisa ma właściwości magiczne.)  
Sam wyścig jest fantastyczny. Louis czuje, że jego taktyka zmieniła się, chyba nawet na lepsze. Prowadzi całkowicie instynktownie, skupiając się na prędkości, a nie na tym kutasie z Red Bulla, czy frajerze z Lotusa. Ciągle wpada w ten tryb, w którym potrafi kontrolować każdy najmniejszy aspekt tego, co robi — jest spokojny i opanowany, nie pokazując żadnej oznaki zawahania. (Będzie musiał podziękować później za to Harry'emu.)  
— Wyprzedź Stylesa nad Eau Rouge przy pierwszym okrążeniu i nikt cię nie dopadnie — mówi mu Liam, gdy tylko wchodzą w zakręt.  
_Stylesa, no tak._ Louis nie może o nim myśleć jako o Harrym, kiedy go wyprzedza, a potem wylatuje przed siebie i utrzymuje dobrą prędkość. Śmiga przez Les Combes i później wyścig w zasadzie jest już skończony. Nic poza deszczem nie mogłoby mu teraz przeszkodzić w dotarciu do mety.  
Harry'emu również idzie świetnie i kończy na drugiej pozycji, po Louisie. Gdy tylko wysiadają ze swoich aut, zostają przyciągnięci do uścisków przez ich zespoły, ponieważ Niall wykorzysta każdą okazję, aby przytulić Zayna, a Harry i Louis… cóż, to raczej oczywiste. Harry jest cudownie zarumieniony, spocony i podekscytowany, uderzając lekko Louisa w ramię w udawanej złości za wyprzedzenie go. Louis przyjmie każdy dotyk, jaki może. Po półtora godzinnym wyścigu wciąż czuje buzowanie Jeanne, adrenalina wija się po jego ciele, a serce szybciej bije. Owija ramiona wokół Harry'ego, ignorując błyski fleszy wokół.  
— Jedyne, czego chce, to cię pieprzyć — szepcze mu do ucha. — Będę myślał tylko o tym podczas tej jebanej konferencji.  
— Wiem — stwierdza tylko chłopak, przytulając Louisa równie mocno.  
Louis nie ma żadnego wstydu podczas wywiadów.  
— Wygranie piątego GP w tym sezonie przyszło ci chyba z łatwością, Tommo, najdłuższą trasę pokonałeś bez żadnego widocznego problemu — zaczyna David Coulthard.  
— Tak, ten wyścig poszedł nam fantastycznie, wszystko zawdzięczamy zespołowi Cowella. W momencie, w którym wyminąłem nasze dziecię szczęścia wiedziałem, że do końca uda mi się utrzymać tę dominację.  
Sięga pod stołem w stronę Harry'ego i kładzie dłoń na jego kolanie. Noga chłopaka drga pod jego dotykiem.  
— Teraz czeka na was Monza, a to ty ustaliłeś tam rekord okrążenia już w 2010. Wydaje ci się, że dopisuje ci szczęście?  
Louis uśmiecha się krzywo i przesuwa palcami w górę uda Harry'ego.  
— Tak, zdecydowanie uważam, że mi się szczęści.  
Odpowiada na jeszcze więcej pytań o przepchaniu się przez zakręt nad Eau Rouge dzięki trzymaniu się za Harrym. W głowie mu szumi, ale uważa, że chyba jest wystarczająco subtelny — używa jedynie homo podtekstów związanych z wyścigami. Na Harry'ego spogląda dopiero wtedy, gdy chłopak zostaje po raz pierwszy o coś zapytany. Jego mina jest absolutnie komiczna. Louis w ogóle nie czuje się winny — pewnie pocierałby teraz chłopaka przez spodnie, gdyby ten nie ściskał mu dłoni w morderczym uścisku.  
— Harry, po raz ósmy z rzędu znajdujesz się na podium. Znów też słyszeliśmy, że nie oszczędzałeś ani samochodu ani opon. Uważasz, że dzięki belgijskiemu etapowi wyniesiesz coś, co pomoże ci w wygraniu kolejnego GP?  
— Um. — Jezu, jego oczy są zaszklone, a usta czerwone od przygryzania. Harry jest taki _obsceniczny_ i najwyraźniej zapomniał języka w gębie. — Um, udało mi się liznąć trochę francuskiego.  
Zapada cisza, a później większość pomieszczenia wybucha śmiechem. To pomaga Harry'ego ogarnąć się nieco i wykorzystać swój urok osobisty.  
— A poza tym myślę, że dopiero po tym weekendzie będziemy wiedzieli, czy uda się nam coś ulepszyć jeszcze przed Monzą. Ale w Singapurze będziemy mieli zdecydowanie większe szanse na wygraną.  
Louis ściska jego dłoń w cichych gratulacjach.  
— Znów też się siedzisz koło Louisa, który prowadzi chyba najwyższą przewagą punktową w swojej karierze, o ile się nie mylę — kontynuuje DC. Louis posyła mu całusa, wywołując kolejny śmiech na sali. — Jak się czujesz, mając tak poważną konkurencję w drużynie? Czy będąc już na półmetku powstają jakieś wewnętrzne spięcia między wami?  
Mrugają na siebie bezradnie. Louis na końcu języka ma cały tysiąc żartów analnych, podczas gdy Harry próbuje wzrokiem błagać, by żadnego nie mówił.  
— Um, sądzę, że ta… um, wewnętrzna… — Och, Boże, to nie ma żadnego sensu, jeśli Harry to spieprzy, Louis będzie czuł się zobligowany do zamienienia tego w żart. Czeka cierpliwie razem z dziennikarzami. — Cóż, spięcia na pewno nie są większe jak wczoraj. Ja i Louis nieco się do siebie… zbliżyliśmy podczas przerwy, co jednak nie zmienia faktu, że walczymy przeciwko sobie, ale nasze auta są bardzo do siebie podobnie, a nasze zespoły też się ze sobą przyjaźnią, więc dzięki temu pozostajemy przyjaciółmi, nieważne co. Tak myślę. Nie mam w sobie aż tyle ambicji, by coś w tym zmienić.  
Ktoś upuszcza długopis. Louis jest zakochany w idiocie, ale i tak piorunuje salę wzrokiem, powstrzymując każdego, kto choćby pomyślał o żartowaniu sobie z chłopaka.  
— Harry ma na myśli, że poza torem - na którym jest profesjonalnym, ambitnym rajdowcem - raczej się nie spinamy za mocno i nie pozwalamy, by powstawały między nami zwarcia. W końcu jesteśmy drużyną marzeń.  
Harry uśmiecha się do niego tak szeroko, że Louis musi odwrócić wzrok, żeby go nie pocałować. Zrobiłby to, gdyby znajdowali się w jakimkolwiek innym miejscu.  
Przez resztę konferencji nie ma już okazji, żeby sobie pożartować. Zabiera nawet dłoń z nogi Harry'ego, aby się skupić i spróbować odpowiedzieć na pytania jak normalny człowiek. Kiedy w końcu wychodzą z sali, zostają poinformowani, że muszą udać się na imprezę ich sponsora, więc Harry podejmuje szybką decyzję i zaciąga go do toalety.  
— Jesteś kompletnie pieprznięty — oznajmia, rozpinając fioletowy kombinezon Louisa, żeby dostać się do jego spodni.  
Nie ściąga mu go z ramion i nawet wącha materiał, co absolutnie nie pomaga kwestii teoretycznej normalności.  
— Nie moja wina, że nie mogę utrzymać rąk przy sobie — stwierdza Louis, przyciągając go do pocałunku.  
Harry przesuwa wargi na zarost na jego policzku.  
— Oczywiście — mamrocze, całując go lekko w szczękę.  
Pociera nosem o jego szyję, zanim zaciska tam mocno wargi.  
Louis kładzie dłoń na jego piersi.  
— Nie rób mi malinek, zwierzaku.  
Harry warczy i zaciska zęby na skórze; biodra Louisa szarpią się w przód.  
— No dobra — mruczy Harry posłusznie, nie zasysając ust. — Ale tylko dlatego, że cię kocham.  
— Jasne. — Louis przewraca oczami. Ale musi to powiedzieć, prawda? — Ja też cię kocham.  
Harry znów się uśmiecha — Louis chyba znalazł jakiś ważny przełącznik. Niesamowite.

* * *

Ich hotel w Brukseli nie jest już tak wypasiony, ale pokój, który im się trafia, posiada jedno, duże łóżko. Tym razem to Zayn zajmuje się zapewnieniem rozrywki, bo najwyraźniej zespół jego narzeczonej jest w mieście, a on chce, aby wszyscy spędzili razem czas. Louis zgodził się pomóc wszystko zorganizować, bo wyszło na to, że kocha Perrie. Harry i Niall zgodzą się na cokolwiek, a Liam podchodzi do tego na swój… liamowy sposób.  
— Więc Payno nie ma nic przeciwko temu? — pyta Harry, gdy się szykują do wyjścia.  
Co w ogóle należy ubrać na wypad do muzeum dinozaurów?  
Kogo on oszukuje. I tak pójdzie w wypranych dżinsach i rozciągniętej koszulce. Nie ma szans z Louisem, który ma na sobie jego szorty oraz podkoszulek. Mężczyzna wzrusza ramionami i poprawia włosy — czasami Harry ma wrażenie, że składają się one z cholernej waty cukrowej, wyglądając na takie miękkie.  
— Gdyby nie chciał, to po prostu by nie poszedł. Dogaduje się z dziewczynami.  
Harry marszczy brwi, zdezorientowany.  
— Serio?  
Louis chwyta dżinsową kurtkę Harry'ego i wsuwa pomiędzy wargi kartę do drzwi, kiedy ją zakłada. Robi to, żeby uniknąć odpowiedzi, albo żeby wyglądać uroczo. Kiedy w końcu zaczyna mówić, jego słowa w zasadzie niczego nie wyjaśniają:  
— Nie wiem, pójdzie albo nie. Fakt, że się przyjaźnimy, nie oznacza, że często rozmawiamy o tym całym syfie. Czy w ogóle. Mówiąc szczerze tobie chyba prędzej wyjaśniliby wszystko niż mi.  
Harry szczerze w to wątpi.  
— Szczerze w to wątpię — stwierdza. — Znasz ich od lat.  
— No, ale nasza przyjaźń opiera się na moich sarkastycznych komentarzach i byciu dupkowatym typem, któremu nie można powiedzieć nic, co ma związek z uczuciami.  
— Nie jesteś taki...  
— Kochanie — przerywa mu Louis, podchodząc do niego i kładąc palec na jego wargach. — Jestem. Próbuje nie zachowywać się tak względem ciebie, biorąc pod uwagę przeszłość. Wszystko jest okej, serio, nie każdy temat musi zostać omówiony. Zapytaj Liama, jeśli chcesz, albo zabawiaj mnie, podczas gdy cała trójka będzie zachowywać się kurewsko niezręcznie. A teraz chodźmy zobaczyć cholerne dinozaury, wiesz, jak długo na to czekałem?  
Harry i tak ma ochotę zapewnić Louisa, że ten wcale nie jest dupkiem, ale gryzie się w język.  
— Sześćdziesiąt pięć milionów lat?  
— Dokładnie — stwierdza Louis i uderza lekko Harry'ego po nosie.  
Całe spotkanie przebiega mniej niezręczne niż się tego spodziewał. Jest piątek, a dziewczyny grają koncert w Botanique — korzystają z okazji, żeby zabukować sobie występ. Widział już je na zdjęciach, którymi wcześniej nieco obsesyjnie dzielił się z nim Zayn, ale nie umywa się to do zobaczenia ich na żywo, na scenie.  
— Pamiętasz, jak poszliśmy na karaoke, zanim zaczęliśmy ze sobą chodzić? — szepcze do Louisa, który kiwa głową. — To zupełnie co innego.  
Dziewczyny mają, kurwa, ogromny talent i są przezabawne, czego dowiaduje się, gdy w końcu mają chwile na rozmowę i wypicie piwa. Dochodzi do wniosku, że Zayn i Perrie pasują do siebie. Nie tak jak Zayn i Liam, kiedy o nich myśli, ale oboje łączy ich ten luźny styl, niemal abstrakcyjna atrakcyjność fizyczna i miłość do randomowych tatuaży. Są również niesamowicie uroczy.  
— Yo, Lou, świetnie ci poszło w niedzielę — mówi Perrie, która siedzi na kolanach Zayna.  
— Dzięki, skarbie, jechałem tym czerwonym — odpowiada Louis z uśmieszkiem.  
Perrie uderza go w ramię.  
— No raczej, skoro rekompensujesz sobie tym swojego małego kutasa.  
Louis parska w swoje piwo i zerka na Harry'ego, poruszając brwiami. Harry jest zbyt zajęty powstrzymywaniem się przed przyciągnięciem mężczyzny na swoje kolana, żeby wymyślić coś mądrego.  
— Auto by go nie zasłoniło.  
Louis śmieje się uroczo i przybija mu piątkę — Harry nieświadomie nachyla się po pocałunek. (Czasami tęskni za przerwą wakacyjną.)  
— Czy znów rozmawiamy o kutasie Louisa? — pyta Leigh-Anne, kradnąc bezczelnie drinka Perrie. — Możemy przestać?  
— Popieram — wtrąca szybko Nialla; chłopak siedzi bardzo blisko niej i oboje mają na głowach czapki z daszkiem. — Okropieństwo.  
— Oi! — protestuje Louis.  
Harry szybko obejmuje go ramieniem.  
— W porządku, skarbie, nie znają się.  
— Oczywiście, że nie — mówi Louis, kręcąc głową. — Powinniście zobaczyć tego tutaj. — Wskazuje na Harry'ego, rozlewając trochę piwa; chyba jest odrobinę pijany. — Mógłby owinąć mi go wokół głowy, to dopiero przerażające.  
Tym razem to Harry przybija mu piątek. Leigh-Anne krztusi się wymownie i skupia swoją uwagę na Niallu.  
Więc zdecydowanie wygrali ten spór. Harry przyciąga Louisa bliżej i uśmiecha się w duchu, gdy mężczyzna natychmiast przyciska się do niego jeszcze mocniej.  
— Chcesz następnego drinka? — pyta, głównie, aby mieć wymówkę do muśnięcia wargami jego włosów.  
Louis kiwa głową i Harry wsuwa dwa palce pod jego kołnierzyk w cichej pieszczocie. Wstaje i klaszcze w dłonie.  
— Co mogę wam przynieść z baru, moje panie?  
— Cóż za dżentelmen — stwierdza Jesy, unosząc brew. — Dla mnie mrożoną herbatę, Leigh weźmie screwdrivera, a Pezza ten sam koktajl mołotowa, jaki pije teraz.  
Perrie pokazuje jej środkowy palec, a Jessy w odpowiedzi wysyła jej pocałunek. Harry odwraca się w stronę baru, gdy Niall odkasłuje głośno.  
— Przepraszam bardzo, a panów już nie zapytasz?  
— Daj spokój, będziesz zadowolony z czegokolwiek, co wleję ci w usta — odpiera Harry.  
Cała grupa wybucha śmiechem — jest otoczony przez zboczeńców.  
Rusza w stronę baru i nie zauważa, że Louis idzie za nim, dopóki nie słyszy:  
— Myślisz, że będzie wiedział, że chodziło ci o mrożoną herbatę z alkoholem?  
A potem za jedną z jego szlufek wsuwają się palce. Odwraca się w momencie, w którym Louis sięga po pocałunek i przez ułamek sekundy Harry pragnie tylko tego — zwiedzanie tego pięknego miasta z tym pięknym chłopcem u boku podwyższyło mu romantyzm i potrzebę pocałunków, ale to on jest tutaj tym trzeźwym. Łapie Louisa za ramiona i odwraca go, przytulając, zamiast całować. Louis wydyma usta, ale nie protestuje.  
Dzięki oddaleniu się od grupki udało mu się zauważyć dwie rzeczy:  
1) Klub jest pełen fanów.  
2) Nie są to fani wyścigów.  
Są to same nastolatki z telefonami i aparatami, kręcące się wokół ich loży. Harry uważa, że to całkiem słodkie, bo sam jest zaznajomiony z innym rodzajem fanów — nieuprzejmymi mężczyznami w średnim wieku. Dopiero po chwili zauważa, że część telefonów jest skierowana na niego oraz Louisa. Chwyta trzy kufle w jedną dłoń, drugą kładąc w dole pleców Louisa, aby szybko pokierować go na ich miejsca.  
— Hej, dziewczyny, mogłybyście rozdać kilka autografów, żeby uspokoić tłum? — szepcze Louis, kiedy rozdaje przyniesione koktajle, pociągając małego łyczka z każdego i marszcząc przy tym brwi.  
— Jasne, kocie.  
Perrie wstaje z kolan Zayna i z szerokim uśmiechem kieruje się ku fanom. To słodkie. Są naprawdę, naprawdę urocze. Jade wygląda jak żywcem wyjęta z filmu Disneya. O ile robią jakiejś o północnej części kraju — kto wie. Być może powinien zapytać o to Nialla.  
Ta niespodziewana wizyta „Mixersów” niesie ze sobą dziwny rozwój wydarzeń. Obserwowanie tego jest całkiem zabawnie — tak zabawne, że Louis musi go kopnąć, by przestał w końcu chichotać.  
— Zero wsparcia — warczy, drugiej nocy Najgorszego Kaca Na Świecie.  
Harry w ogóle mu nie współczuje — Louis nie powinien był konkurować w piciu z Leigh-Anne, biorąc pod uwagę swoją posturę.  
Jest środek nocy, ale Harry był zajęty odpowiadaniem na tweety i pisaniem do mamy na temat zabukowania Eda na wesele i trochę stracił poczucie czasu. Louis przyzwyczaił się już do tego, że Harry większość życia spędza na telefonie, spoko. Nachyla się, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu, i całuje Louisa w czoło.  
— Wybacz, stary.  
Mężczyzna siedzi cicho przez jakąś minutę, zanim ciekawość bierze górę.  
— Co jest takie śmieszne? Czy _Nick_ wysłał ci kolejny _przezabawny_ filmik?  
Harry parska — ta niechęć Louisa do ludzi, z którymi Harry się przyjaźni, a których mężczyzna nawet nie zna, jest absurdalna. Niemal w tym samym stopniu jak to, na co właśnie trafił.  
— Nie. Pojawiło się kilka zdjęć w necie z tego wieczoru, który spędziliśmy z dziewczynami Perrie. Pamiętasz?  
Louis otwiera szeroko oczy, a potem mruży je na światło.  
— Co za zdjęcia?  
— Nic, co mogłoby nas zdradzić, nie martw się — zapewnia go Harry.  
Ulga na twarzy Louisa jest nieco… niepokojąca, kiedy się nad tym zastanowić. Harry stara się tego nie robić.  
— Dlaczego mieliby nam robić zdjęcia? Chyba żadna z tych dziewczyn nie mogłaby jeszcze zrobić sobie prawka, są takie młode.  
— Ponieważ jestem _super wysokim przystojniakiem_ — mówi Harry żywo. Louis unosi brew. — Tak to komentują. Jest naprawdę sporo takich… komentarzy.  
Louis zabiera mu telefon i zbliża go do twarzy, bo jest zbyt leniwy, aby założyć okulary. Harry nie widzi nawet, na co mężczyzna dokładnie patrzy. Mija kilka sekund, zanim Louis stwierdza:  
— No cóż, to ostro pojebane. Serio, coś w guście Lottie, jakim cudem to w ogóle znalazłeś?  
Harry przełyka, nie wiedząc, co ma dokładnie sądzić o tym komentarzu.  
— Pamiętasz, jak wrzuciłem zdjęcia naszych tatuaży, gdy byliśmy na festiwalu?  
Louis zastanawia się moment.  
— Mówiąc szczerze nie za wiele pamiętam z tamtych dni.  
Cóż, to nasuwa kolejny problem.  
— Och. Czy to znaczy, że… — Teraz chyba nie jest najlepszy moment, aby o tym wspomnień. — Cóż, chyba wywołałem nimi małą burzę. Zafolołowałem również tamtą dziewczynę z Hiszpanii, a chyba tego się po mnie spodziewali, skoro mówi się o nas tyle w sieci? No wiesz.  
— Tak, wiem, widzę. To gówniana sprawa, nie sądzisz? Nie chcę tego w necie.  
Harry… nie wie, co ma na to odpowiedzieć. Nie czuł się tak pusto, odkąd zaczęli być razem na poważnie. Ma na uwadze to, że Louis jest powściągliwy i wie, dlaczego tak jest, ale nie może się powstrzymać przed myśleniem… o tym. Dość częstym myśleniem. Sądził, że skoro Louis zachowywał się tak bezwstydnie na wywiadach i okazywał mu publicznie uczucia… Myślał.  
— Myślałem, że to zabawne — mamrocze, nienawidząc przybitego tonu. Sam się tak zapędził, to jego wina. — Po prostu się bawią, nie wiedzą, że to prawda. Uznałem, że ci też się spodoba, skoro tak lubisz się z innymi drażnić.  
— Jeśli masz na myśli robienie ludzi w konia… — Louis milknie. — Masz absolutną rację. Podaj mi telefon.  
Louis tweetuje najbardziej niedorzeczne rzeczy, wahając się pomiędzy komentarzami o zapachu Harry'ego, aż do jego ulubionego śniadania. Jest całkiem zabawnie, gdy otrzymują setki zdezorientowanych i zbyt radosnych komentarzy, ale Harry i tak nie może nic poradzić na to, że żołądek zaciska mu się w kulkę.  
Dwadzieścia minut później Louis decyduje, że ma dość i chce iść spać. Harry gasi światło i kładzie się, ale nie przytula się do mężczyzny.  
— Nie byłoby miło? — szepcze po długiej chwili, gdy ma nikłą pewność, że Louis już zasnął.  
— Co takiego? — pyta mężczyzna ostro.  
— Gdyby zrobić z tego coś prawdziwego?  
— O czym ty mówisz, Harry?  
Harry zaciska mocno powieki, próbuje nie zastanawiać się nad gniewem w tonie Louisa. W tej chwili trudno mu cokolwiek ocenić.  
— O ujawnieniu się.  
Louis nie odpowiada. Leży sztywno i nie rusza się, gdy Harry w końcu zbiera się w sobie, by na niego spojrzeć. Czuje, jak kilka razy oddycha głęboko, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie robi tego.  
Aż w końcu:  
— Nie chcę teraz o tym rozmawiać. Idź spać.  
Mijają całe godziny. Louis leży obok bez ruchu, również pewnie nie śpiąc. Jest okropnie.  
Następnego ranka budzi się do śniadania, które Louis dla niego zamówił.  
— Przepraszam za wczoraj — mówi mężczyzna.  
Harry nie obudził się jeszcze do końca, więc przez jedną błogą chwilę nie ma pojęcia, za co Louis przeprasza.  
— Zapłodniłeś mnie, czy co?  
Louis marszczy brwi i klepie go po brzuchu.  
— Nie wydaje mi się, ale byłoby zajebiście, nie sądzisz?  
— Rodzenie przez tyłek… — Wtedy wszystko do niego wraca. Opatula się mocniej kocem, chcąc poczuć się bardziej pewnie, a nie tak… bezbronnie i oczywiście. Nie, żeby było coś takiego możliwe, jeśli chodzi o Louisa, ale Harry i tak czuje się nieco lepiej. — Ach, okej.  
Louis strzela palcami, a potem chwyta kubek z herbatą żeby je czymś zająć.  
— Więc przepraszam, zachowałem się jak kutas, nie chcę się kłócić.  
Harry decyduje, że skłamanie jest najlepszą opcją, nawet jeśli Louis i tak go na tym złapie.  
— W porządku — mówi. — Rozumiem.  
Mężczyzna kiwa głową.  
— Świetnie. Masz ochotę na naleśniki?  
Wszystko jest niezręczne, ale Harry czuje się lepiej, kiedy w końcu pozwala Louisowi wpełznąć pod jego przykrycie. Wszystko jest lepsze, gdy Louis jest w pobliżu, nawet jeśli uczucia Harry'ego zostały trochę zranione. Może to ta okropna część całej tej sytuacji.  
Ponieważ minęły dwa dni, ale Harry nadal chce dotknąć Louisa publiczne, jak mogą robić to Zayn oraz Perrie. Dorwał Louisa Tomlinsona, chce wykrzyczeć to w głos, a sama myśl, że mężczyzna — w pewien sposób — porównuje go do kolesia, który go szantażował, jest bolesna. Harry pragnie z całych sił, ale jedyną osobą, która może to naprawić, jest ten sam człowiek, który stwarza ten problem. A Harry wie lepiej, niż żeby go o to prosić.  
Więc nie wspomina o tym więcej.

* * *

Motyw z klapsami w końcu się pojawia. Od ich ostatniej małej sprzeczki kilka dni temu nie uprawiali seksu, ale to nawet nie chodzi o to. Przeszło im po wspólnej rozgrywce w FIFĘ i miłej kolacji w centrum miasta. Louis nie przeprosił ponownie, a Harry nie zaczął znów tematu, więc zdaniem Louisa wszystko zostało wygodnie pominięte.  
On sam nie ma zbyt dużo do powiedzenia. W przeciwieństwie do poprzedniego sezonu, ten idzie mu naprawdę zajebiście dobrze i nie ma zamiaru sprawić, żeby cokolwiek się w tej kwestii zmieniło.  
(Okej, więc po prawdzie może i miałby coś do powiedzenia. Na przykład to ile czasu spędził w szafie z powodu, który wtedy wydawał mu się rozsądny i co, jeśli teraz ujawni się dla Harry'ego przez co zostanie zwolniony i nikt nie będzie chciał go zatrudnić; co jeśli _Harry_ , który nawet nie jest u szczytu swojej kariery, przez to ucierpi i go rzuci. Co, jeśli stanie się zupełnie co innego? Louis przeżył już jeden koszmar, nie chce rozpoczynać kolejnego.)  
Cóż, w każdym razie nie uprawiali seksu głównie przez Liama. Payne naprawdę się starał spędzać czas z Zaynem i Perrie, i Louisowi wydaje się, że dziewczyna całkiem go lubi, ale wszystko ma swoje granice. Dlatego starał się zapewnić przyjacielowi rozrywkę pod postacią chodzenia na zakupy, picia i wszystkiego, co odwracałoby jego uwagę.  
(Louis zna historię tylko ze strony Zayna. Kilka dni po zaręczynach — w samym epicentrum dramatu — Zayn rozpłakał mu się na ramionach. Było to okropne, ciągle powtarzał coś w stylu: „Kocham Perrie, do kurwy nędzy, sam wiesz, przeleciałbym pół świata, żeby się z nią zobaczyć, ale bardzo jest łatwo kochać kogoś, kogo widzisz dwa miesiące w roku. A Liam… przeżyliśmy razem tyle, _wiem_ , że zawsze go będę kochał.”  
Louis nie miał pojęcia, co na to odpowiedzieć i nie znał wszystkich tajemnic ich związku, ale znał samego Zayna. „Stary” zaczął. „Wydaje mi się, że za bardzo panikujesz i przez to umyka ci to, co sam dokładnie czujesz. I jesteś, kurwa, zaręczony, więc najwyraźniej z Pezzą również widzisz wspólną przyszłość. Nie mówię, że masz tutaj kogokolwiek lub cokolwiek wybierać, bo nie wiem, co dokładnie tu się dzieje, ale chyba powinniście to sobie sami dobrze przedyskutować.”  
I chyba właśnie tak zrobili, biorąc pod uwagę dzisiejszą sytuację. Póki co działa, pomijając chwile, w którym Zayn promieniuje zbyt oczywistym zakochaniem. Louisowi wydaje się, że Liam zaczyna się coraz bardziej irytować, im bliżej znajdują się daty ślubu. To chyba nieco popierdolone, ale co Louis może o tym wiedzieć? Jest tylko ukrytym w szafie światowej sławy rajdowcem z mało akceptującą rodziną i nieudolnym zarządem.)  
_W każdym razie_ , między nim a Harrym znów wszystko jest w porządku — oprócz tej frustracji seksualnej i klapsów, znaczy się.  
Louis do tej pory tego unikał, ponieważ — jeśli ma być szczery — wprawia go to w zdenerwowanie. Nie dlatego, że nie wie, jak się do tego zabrać (spędził ostatnio sporo czasu na czytaniu odpowiednich artykułów w necie), ale dlatego, że nie może przestać się zastanawiać, jakim cudem Harry to o sobie odkrył. Czy był z kimś, kto naprawdę chciał mu to zrobić, czy może on sam to zaproponował. Skóra Louisa cierpnie na samą myśl, a wszystko w nim wypełnia się potrzebą chronienia. Nie może też przestać myśleć o tym, jak bardzo on pragnie to zrobić.  
W końcu jednak znajdują się w odpowiednim miejscu i czasie. Tydzień po ostatnim wyścigu i na tydzień przed kolejnym — w przedostatnią noc ich pobytu w Belgii. To, co go ostatecznie przekonuje, to sofa w ich pokoju — miękka i odpowiednio duża. Jest też również Harry klęczący pomiędzy jego nogami i obciągający mu. Za każdym razem, gdy Louis bezwiednie szarpie biodrami, Harry jęczy i ssie mocniej, dopóki Louis przestaje się powstrzymywać i wypieprza mu gardło. (Więc może uprawiali jednak jakiś tam seks.)  
Dochodzi, ale Harry nie rusza się z miejsca — patrzy na niego zaszklonym spojrzeniem, z czerwonymi, opuchniętymi ustami. W jego oczach widnieje pewne oddalenie — te samo, które pojawia się zawsze, gdy jest przytłoczony; gotowy, by kompletnie odpuścić. Louis wie, że Harry chce dojść, ale nie zrobi tego, dopóki nie dostanie pozwolenia. Jest bardzo grzecznym chłopcem.  
Właśnie wtedy wie, że nadeszła odpowiednia pora. To nieco dziwne uczucie — osiągnięcie takiego punktu w życiu, w którym zlałby komuś tyłek, aby go nagrodzić — ale dla Harry'ego zrobiłby wszystko. Wątpi, aby kiedykolwiek się to zmieniło.  
— Jesteś gotów na klapsy, kochanie?  
Pyta, aby dać Harry'emu szansę na wycofanie się oraz po to, by sprawdzić, czy pamięta o czym rozmawiali na festiwalu. Grzeszne usta chłopaka unoszą się w szerokim uśmiechu, a on sam wyraźnie się rozjaśnia. Więc pamięta.  
— Tak, tak, kurwa, jestem. Jak mnie chcesz? Chcesz, żebym się pochylił, ustawił na łokciach i kolanach?  
Palce Louisa zaciskają się mocno na oparciu sofy. Właśnie doszedł, ale jego kutas drga niemrawo — nawet nie na samo wyobrażenie sceny, jakie podaje mu Harry, ale na jego _gotowość._  
Harry musiał zauważyć reakcję Louisa, ponieważ uśmiecha się krzywo, zerkając na jego krocze, a potem oblizuje usta. Louis musi jakoś opanować tę sytuację. Próbuje sobie przypomnieć swój plan, mimo że trudno jest mu myśleć o czymkolwiek innym, jak twarz chłopaka.  
— Nie, nie jesteś jakimś niegrzecznym uczniem, nie chcę cię ukarać. Połóż się na moich kolanach.  
Harry wstaje tak szybko, że z pewnością czuje zawroty głowy, automatycznie przyciskając dłonie do własnego krocza. Znów zerka pomiędzy twarzą Louisa, a jego kolanami, i przygryza lekko dolną wargę. Harry Styles chrapie, mówi kiepskie żarty i nigdy nie zamyka drzwi łazienki, kiedy idzie się odlać, ale jego najgorszym nawykiem i tak jest obsesja na punkcie swoich własnych ust.  
Nie przestaje poprawiać swoich spodni i Louis zdaje sobie nagle sprawę, że chłopak czeka na pozwolenie, aby móc się rozebrać. Nie miał na to czasu wcześniej, gdy Louis zawołał „skarbie, chodź mi obciągnąć”, a ten odrzucił swój laptop i przybiegł do salonu, jakby tylko na to czekał. Sam Louis już był na wpół nago i nie mógł mu w tym pomóc, zanim jego kutas nie zaczął być już entuzjastycznie ssany. W przeciwnym razie po prostu kazałby Harry'emu się rozebrać — dobrze mu idzie wykonywanie poleceń i lubi się popisywać.  
Teraz Louis siedzi z penisem na wierzchu i Harrym, który stoi nad nim całkowicie ubrany. Ma na sobie jego koszulkę, która rozciąga się na szerokich barkach i w ogóle nie ukrywa twardych sutków. Louis musi się dotknąć, aby móc się skupić.  
— Możesz się rozebrać, grzeczny chłopiec.  
Działa to na Harry'ego w jakiś sposób. Przy pierwszym razie Louis powiedział to jako żart — próbował zażartować o tej dziwacznej potrzebie sprawiania innym przyjemności. Spodziewał się, że chłopak zmarszczy na niego brwi i powie coś o protekcjonalnym zachowaniu. Teraz Harry jęczy cicho i przygryza wargę, gdy zdejmuje koszulkę i powolnym ruchem zsuwa bokserki w dół.  
Louis gapi się na jego twardego kutasa — czerwonego i mokrego na czubku już tylko od wcześniejszego obciągania. Kanapa jest na tyle niska, że gdy Harry do niego podchodzi, penis znajduje się wprost naprzeciwko jego twarzy. Łapie Harry'ego za biodra i przyciąga go pomiędzy swoje nogi, by móc przesunąć po kutasie ustami; chłopak klnie, wciągając gwałtownie oddech.  
Odsuwa się, gdy Harry zaczyna szarpać biodrami. Wstaje i wsuwa obie dłonie w jego włosy, zanim całuje go mocno.  
— Jesteś pewien? — pyta w jego usta, tak na wszelki wypadek.  
— Tak — sapie Harry. Jego paznokcie wbijają się w skórę Louisa. — Powiem ci, jeśli mi się nie spodoba, obiecuję, ale na pewno tak nie będzie.  
— Okej. Chcę, żebyś rozłożył na sofie koc i położył się na brzuchu.  
Harry zerka pomiędzy nim a kocem, jakby dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że Louis to wszystko zaplanował — tak, by zabrudzić coś, co nadawałoby się później do wyprania. Louis jest całkiem sprytny, ludzie naprawdę powinni częściej to doceniać.  
Harry rozkłada koc ostrożnie, zakrywając całą powierzchnię od jednego oparcia, do drugiego, a potem układa się wygodnie, wypinając tyłek w górę i zapierając się łokciami. Louis nie jest pewien, czy robi to, aby Louis miał na co popatrzeć, czy żeby powstrzymać się przed ocieraniem się o materiał. Nie zbyt zależy mu na poznaniu teraz odpowiedzi.  
Klapsy nigdy nie były czymś, co jakoś strasznie go pociągało, ale zapał chłopaka musiał chyba w jakiś sposób na niego wpłynąć. Nie chce już jedynie lekko go pogłaskać. Chce zrobić to mocno i szybko — chce zostawić po sobie czerwone ślady i znaki. _Jezu Chryste._  
Siada obok nóg chłopaka i pstryka palcami, przez co Harry cofa się i układa się na jego kolanach.  
Teraz już wie, że zacznie powoli. Przesuwa paznokciami w dół pleców Harry'ego, który wygina je w łuk, jeszcze mocniej wypinając tyłek; Louis zatrzymuje dłoń na jednym pośladku. Oddech chłopaka jest urywany, gdy Louis jeszcze przez moment zbiera się w sobie, aż w końcu unosi rękę i wymierza pierwszego klapsa.  
Nie jest to mocne uderzenie — Louis uderzał go mocniej, gdy się w żartach przepychali — ale i tak jest dobrze. Chce, aby krew Harry'ego zaczęła płynąć szybciej, aby dłużej czuł każde jedno dotknięcie. Chce go na to nakręcić. Nie czeka zbyt długo, zanim wymierza kolejne dwa klapsy na obu bladych pośladkach. Harry jęczy nisko z głębi gardła, wypinając tyłek jeszcze wyżej, więc Louis znów uderza go dwa razy, tym razem mocniej. Słyszy, jak Harry klnie w swoje ramiona, a jego głos jest chrapliwy od wcześniejszego obciągania lub od tego.  
Louis nie może pojąć, jak bardzo wpływa właśnie na Harry'ego. Nigdy… tego nie robił, nigdy czegoś takiego nie doświadczył. Harry nie przestaje zaskakiwać go swoją chęcią — lgnie do dłoni Louisa, niemo prosząc o więcej. Kolejny klaps jest na tyle mocny, że kolana Harry'ego załamują się i chłopak opada na niego płasko. To podoba mu się bardziej — wie, że jest coraz lepszy w dawaniu Harry'ego tego, czego chłopak pragnie. Robi to dla jego dobra, oczywiście. Pewnej nocy Louis nie pozwalał mu dojść tak długo, aż Harry nie zaczął szlochać, błagając i trzęsąc się na całym ciele, ale później zachowywał się jeszcze bardziej wesoło i radośniej niż zazwyczaj. Poza tym w tej pozycji może wyczuć jego twardego, gorącego kutasa przy swoim udzie, a to zawsze jest jakiś plus.  
W końcu kończy zabawę. Kolejny klaps jest idealny, ostry dźwięk niemal ginie w głośnym jęku Harry'ego. Czuje ciepłą, miękką skórę pod swoją rozpaloną dłonią, która drży od siły jaką w to włożył. Jest to niemal uzależniające odczucie — rozszerza nieco palce, gdy unosi rękę i opuszcza ją gwałtownie na drugi pośladek.  
Robi to tak szybko, że w ogóle nie zauważa czerwonych śladów, jakie po sobie zostawia, więc gdy w końcu je widzi, musi na chwilę przerwać, zbyt przytłoczony, by kontynuować. Jeśli Harry czuje cokolwiek innego niż palący ból, na pewno wyczuwa twardego penisa, który podryguje na widok dwóch, idealnie odbitych dłoni. Nikt nie może teraz powiedzieć, że Louis nie jest profesjonalistą.  
Harry zupełnie się w tym zatracił — podekscytowany, sapie przez uchylone usta, poruszając biodrami i prosząc o kolejny dotyk. Louis nie jest gotowy, aby znów go uderzyć, więc przyciska póki co palce do wrażliwej skóry, zaciskając ją w dłoniach i nasilając ból jeszcze bardziej. Gdyby miał do końca życia słyszeć tylko jeden dźwięk, byłby to złamany jęk Harry'ego, który wciska twarz w koc.  
Louis nie może się powstrzymać i uderza go po raz kolejny tak mocno, jak tylko się odważy. Harry drży na całym ciele, rozszerzając mocniej nogi i zapierając się dłońmi o kanapę. Jest tak twardy, że udo Louisa jest mokre od pierwszych kropel nasienia; uderza go po razy kolejny, szybciej i mocniej, aż w końcu cały jego tyłek jest zaczerwieniony.  
— Będziesz tak czerwony, jak moja Jeanne, cały wrażliwy i obolały — mówi głosem zbyt głośnym i twardym nawet w jego własnych uszach.  
Harry to uwielbia, szarpie się i klnie głośno przy każdym uderzeniu, tak gorący i piękny pod dłonią Louisa.  
— Będę cię później pieprzył — mówi Louis przez jego jęki. — Za każdym razem, gdy się w ciebie _wbiję_ , poczujesz mnie na swoim tyłku, wyobraź sobie, jakie będzie to przyjemne.  
Wyobraźnia chłopaka musi być naprawdę bogata, ponieważ Harry krzyczy i dochodzi niespodziewanie, bez żadnego dotyku na penisie. Louis jest zaskoczony, ale nie przestaje go uderzać przez cały orgazm, dopóki Harry nie opada na kanapę, drżąc i zaciskając palce na kocu. Louis przesuwa dłoń w górę, dziwnie łagodnie gładząc go po plecach. Chce powiedzieć coś słodkiego, zapewnić Harry'ego, że był niesamowicie grzecznym chłopcem, ale milczy; musi najpierw spojrzeć mu w oczy, aby ustalić całą sytuację.  
Dobrze, że wybrał milczenie. Kiedy Harry w końcu na niego patrzy, spojrzenie ma ciemne i zamglone, nadal pełne niewyobrażalnego głodu. Harry Styles jest uosobieniem grzechu.  
— Chcę, żebyś doszedł, proszę, pieprz mnie, jak obiecałeś, pieprz mnie — paple boleśnie zachrypniętym głosem i Louis naprawdę się cieszy, że nie wyszedł ze swojej roli.  
To jedyna rzecz, jaka daje mu wystarczająco siły, by powiedzieć:  
— Nie sądzisz, że napracowałem się dziś wystarczająco dużo?  
Harry kiwa gwałtownie głową, przygryzając wargę.  
— Będę cię ujeżdżał, będę grzeczny, proszę, potrzebuję tego.  
Louis nie ma chwili, aby powiedzieć cokolwiek, ponieważ Harry wdrapuje się na jego kolana i zaczyna się zniżać. Jakimś cudem, pomimo widoku, jaki ma przed sobą — Harry'ego z głodem w oczach i spermą na brzuchu — posiada na tyle jasności umysłu, aby złapać go za biodra i powstrzymać.  
— Czy powiedziałem, że wypieprzę cię na sucho?  
Powieki Harry'ego opadają i to naprawdę niesamowite, jak jedna osoba może być tak delikatna, wyczerpana i jednocześnie tak mocno potrzebująca. Ku jego zdziwieniu, Harry przesuwa dwoma palcami po swojej spermie i sięga w tył. Louis nie widzi tego, ale sądząc po minie i napięciu w ramionach, robi to tak szybko, jak tylko jest w stanie.  
Louis jest, jak wiadomo, sprytnym człowiekiem i wcześniej schował żel oraz prezerwatywę pomiędzy poduszką a oparciem. Jednak nie ma zamiaru przeszkadzać Harry'emu w ujeżdżaniu swojej własnej dłoni. Z pewnymi trudnościami naciąga na siebie kondoma i rozsmarowuje żel — gdy tylko się dotyka, jego ciało przypomina sobie, jak mocno jest podniecone. Wie, że nie wytrzyma dłużej jak dwie minuty, musi się postarać.  
Kładzie dłonie na udach Harry'ego i ten otwiera powoli oczy.  
— Byłeś dla mnie taki grzeczny, kochanie, jestem z ciebie bardzo dumny — mówi i Harry rozjaśnia się, uśmiechając się szeroko. — Możesz już to mieć.  
Harry'emu zajmuje sekundę, by swoje palce zamienić na kutasa Louisa; bierze go w całości zdecydowanie zbyt szybko, ale żaden z nich się tym nie przejmuje. Jezu Chryste, Louis mógł równie dobrze trafić właśnie do nieba, a chłopakowi raczej podoba się odczucie bez wątpienia piekących pośladków.  
Potrzebuje o wiele mniej niż dwóch minut. Wystarczą jakieś cztery ruchy, aby spuścił się w kondoma, zaciskają dłonie na pośladkach chłopaka.  
Harry nie zsuwa się z jego kolan przez dłuższy czas, gdy Louis w końcu się z niego wysuwa; przytula się mocno, dysząc mu w ucho. Louis trzyma go równie silnie, mrucząc jakieś słowa o tym, jak grzeczny i idealny jest. Obaj są wyczerpani, więc Louis unosi się tylko na tyle, by móc wyciągnąć spod nich pobrudzony koc. Potem kładzie się na plecach uważając, by Harry (który zdaje się być w tym momencie kompletnie bezużyteczny) cały czas znajdował się w jego ramionach.  
Ciężar chłopaka wciska go w kanapę, ale Louis nawet nie myśli o tym, by go z siebie zrzucić. Jeszcze nigdy tak dobrze się nie czuł. Śpią przez jakąś godzinę, zanim Louis zaciąga ich pod prysznic, a potem rozsmarowuje ładnie pachnący krem do rąk po tyłku chłopaka. Kładą się do łóżka i Louis upewnia się, że Harry nie zmarznie, przykrywając go dokładnie.  
Mija chwila, zanim Harry do siebie dochodzi. To niemal tak samo intensywne doświadczenie, co reszta — zajmowanie się Harrym przez cały dzień. Nie przestaje przepraszać, nawet wtedy gdy wpełza na jego kolana i niemo prosi, aby go głaskać, ale Louis ucisza go jedynie i przyciska pocałunek do jego włosów. Prawda jest taka, że lubi się nim zajmować, nie przeszkadza mu poproszenie Nialla o spakowanie ich rzeczy, żeby mogli się w tym czasie przytulać aż do przyjazdu taksówki.  
Robi więcej niż to, o co prosi go Harry. Mówi mu, co ma nałożyć i gdzie usiąść, przynosi mu przekąski na czas lotu i pozwala mu drzemać na swoim ramieniu. Zayn nie przestaje unosić na niego brwi, jakby zachowywali się jeszcze dziwniej niż na co dzień. Niall jest zdecydowanie mniej subtelny, gdy pyta:  
— Złamałeś go jakoś, czy co?  
Tyle że oni tego nie rozumieją. Nie widzieli, jak Harry rozpadł się wczoraj w jego dłoniach i nie słyszą tych wszystkich rzeczy, które mówi szeptem na jego ucho, gdy Louis pieści lekko jego uda lub tyłek.  
Mówiąc szczerze Louis sam tego do końca nie rozumie. Wydawało mu się, że Harry od razu dojdzie do siebie, ale zmiana następuje dopiero wieczorem, kiedy są już w kolejnym hotelu. Odpowiada gładko na pytania Louisa i podchodzi do szafki, aby przygotować ich herbaty.  
— Ja to zrobię — mówi Louis szybko, kładąc dłoń w dole jego pleców i zerkając na jego twarz.  
— W porządku, poradzę sobie — odpowiada Harry z miękkim uśmiechem, głosem równie głębokim co zawsze.  
— Czy to znaczy, że już z tobą jest… okej?  
Harry kiwa głową.  
— Nawet lepiej.  
Louis ciągnie lekko za swoją dolną wargę, czując zdenerwowanie. Przez cały dzień nie mógł się powstrzymać przed myśleniem, że może jednak _złamał_ Harry'ego.  
— Przytulimy się?  
— Aww. — Harry pochyla się i przyciąga go do siebie, pozwalając Louisowi na wzięcie głębokiego oddechu. — Czuję się niesamowicie.  
Daje się przekonać dopiero wtedy, gdy leżą już w łóżku — on na klatce piersiowej Harry'ego, muskając delikatnie palcami jego tatuaże.  
— Nadal jesteś obolały? — pyta ostrożnie.  
— Nom — stwierdza Harry, ale brzmi tak, jakby właśnie mówił Louisowi komplement; z uśmiechem i radośnie.  
Louis chowa twarz w jego szyi. Być może lekko się zarumienił.  
— Nigdy wcześniej… się tak nie zachowywałeś. Nigdy nie widziałem, abyś doszedł tak mocno. Dlaczego tak bardzo to lubisz?  
Harry wzrusza ramionami.  
— Lubię, że zostawia ślady, lubię ten dźwięk oraz to, że ty to zrobiłeś.  
— Nie, chodzi mi o… tą całą sprawę z uległością.  
Jezu, zdecydowanie trudniej o tym rozmawiać niż czytać na Wikipedii.  
— To… — urywa na moment. — No nie wiem, kocham… sprawiać ci przyjemność, czuje się wtedy ważny, beztroski i bezpieczny. Czy to dla ciebie zbyt wiele? Branie za to odpowiedzialności, cała ta kontrola, kiedy, no wiesz, i tak tyle się wokół ciebie dzieje?  
— Nie, mi… mi też się podobało. — Dlaczego w ogóle zaczął tę rozmowę? Nie jest aż tak wygadany i pewny siebie w tych sprawach, co Harry. — To nie to samo, co spotyka mnie na co dzień. Kiedy jesteś moim… kiedy się tobą zajmuję wiem, że muszę robić tylko to, utrzymać kontrolę. Więc w jakiś sposób to pomaga również mi. Tak długo, jak wiem, że dobrze sobie radzę. Zrobiłem to dobrze?  
— Och, byłeś fantastyczny. — Głos Harry'ego jest normalny; widać, że nie mówi tego tylko po to, by pochlebić Louisowi. — Poszło ci lepiej, niż się spodziewałem.  
— W jakim sensie?  
— Sądziłem, że po naszej rozmowie na festiwalu, będziesz nieco brutalniejszy podczas seksu, ale… poszedłeś na całość i było naprawdę niesamowicie.  
Och.  
— Dziś miałem jednak lekkiego stracha. Nie przez ciebie, ale… po prostu nie wiedziałem, czy odpowiednio się zachowuje, a ty nie mogłeś nic mi powiedzieć.  
Harry otacza go ramionami i całuje w czubek głowy.  
— Byłeś idealny. Bardzo dobrze się mną zająłeś, byłem zadowolony.  
— Nadal jesteś?  
— Nom.  
Harry zachowuje się ostrożnie, podobnie do tego, jak Louis zachowywał się przez cały dzień. Nie pozwala sobie na coś takiego zbyt często i nie jest pewien, czy mu się to podoba.  
— Może zrobimy to kiedyś znowu?  
Harry sapie i wygląda, jakby mu ulżyło.  
— Tak, proszę, myślałem, że mógłbym następnym razem klęczeć i liczyć klapsy? Tyle na ile, um, uważasz, że zasłużyłem?  
— Jezu. — Musi zamknąć oczy na samą myśl; całuje obojczyk Harry'ego. — Kocham cię.

CDN.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /niebetowane/

**WŁOCHY — USA**

— Jest zajebiście, nie chcę stąd wyjeżdżać — oznajmia Niall, wskakując bladym świtem pierwszego dnia ich pobytu na łóżko Harry'ego i Louisa. Materac faluje pod nimi, potwierdzając tym swoją wypasioną jakość.  
Harry jęczy i odsuwa się; jest cały spocony po nocy przespanej przy boku Louisa, leżenia pod pościelą i ogólnego przebywania w tym niedorzecznie wilgotnym powietrzu.  
— Wyjdź stąd, proszę.  
— Nie — odpowiada Niall i rzuca się na Harry'ego przytulając się do niego i równocześnie zaciskając palce na jego sutku.  
Harry nie ma siły z nim walczyć i jedynie przeczesuje dłonią jego włosy.  
— Proszę? — powtarza.  
Niall potrząsa głową i przetacza się tak, że leży pomiędzy nimi. Ma na sobie tylko bokserki, jakim cudem dotarł w ogóle do ich pokoju?  
— To Tommo spędził dwa i pół tysiąca euro na najlepszy hotel w Bolonii. Po prostu cieszę się życiem.  
— Dwa tysiące _osiemset_ euro — poprawia go Louis na wpół śpiąco.  
Niall parska głośno.  
— Chyba nie zdajecie sobie sprawy, że my nie zarabiamy nawet jednej dziesiątej tego, co wy.  
— To tylko trzy noce, a Haz potrzebował takiego rozpieszczenia — stwierdza Louis.  
Harry uśmiecha się miękko na te słowa.  
— Poza tym wybacz, Ni, ale kiedy ostatnio ty za coś zapłaciłeś? — pyta.  
Blondyn zastanawia się przez chwilę, a potem klepie Harry'ego po ramieniu.  
— Jak kupowałem sobie Segwaya. Ha.  
— Niedorzeczność — mamrocze Louis, kopiąc chłopaka. Każdy z nich wie, że to z zazdrości; ostatnimi czasy Niall wziął sobie za punkt honoru jeżdżenie wokół nich, gdy są w czasie treningu z Liamem i Louis dość ciężko znosi takie żarty. — Czemu tu jesteś, tak serio?  
— Liam i Zayn się pokłócili. Niby już im przeszło, ale nie miałem ochoty być świadkiem tego syfu, więc przyszedłem do mamy i taty.  
Louis uderza go mocno, ścierając mu ten wyszczerz z twarzy; Harry śmieje się, przytulając do siebie Nialla.  
— Więc jaki mamy plan? Co robimy później, gdy Ni już przyniesie nam śniadanie?  
Niall parska, a Louis znów go uderza. (Blondyn ignoruje moment, gdy Harry chwyta dłoń Louisa i mamrocze: „Przestań, skarbie, znów nadwyrężysz sobie nadgarstek.” To dobry kumpel.)  
— Jest tu fontanna z posągiem Neptuna ze wzwodem? Może być fajnie. Są też jakieś dwie wieże, które chyba odnoszą się do Władcy Pierścieni. Jest dużo katedr, jakaś atrakcja z odnajdywaniem ukrytych bibliotek i fajne…  
— Wszystko to mamy zaliczyć w trzy dni? — przerywa mu Harry.  
— No, a czemu by nie?  
— Ale po co? — wtrąca Nialla. — Przecież zostanie nam trochę czasu po skończeniu GP. Czy od razu wylatujemy gdzieś do Rzymu czy Wenecji?  
Harry odkasłuje, ale Louis wyprzedza go w wyjaśnieniu.  
— H wylatuje do Cheshire, ty mała pizdo.  
— Och, no tak, wesele twojej starszej! Wiesz co, stary, zawsze sądziłem, że to ja skończę z twoją mamą w jakimś zakazanym romansie.  
— Dobry Boże. — Harry przyciska dłonie do oczu. — Widziałeś ją raz w życiu.  
— I było to cudowne doświadczenie. — Niall odwraca się, żeby spojrzeć na Louisa. — Wiedziałeś, że pieprzyłem jego siostrę?  
Tym razem to Harry go uderza, a potem wykopuje go z łóżka, karząc mu skołować jakieś śniadanie.  
Teraz już przynajmniej wie, na czym stoi — Niall to kutas, hotel jest niedorzecznie luksusowy, a Louis pamiętał o weselu, które ma być za dwa tygodnie. Jest to coś, co powinien… zapamiętać. (Ponieważ jego plan dotyczący zaproszenia Louisa jako osoby towarzyszącej polegał na kompletnym nie wspominaniu o tej imprezie, chyba że podczas niepotrzebnie głośnej rozmowy przez Skype z mamą, Robinem albo Gemmą. Nie chce Louisa do tego zmuszać, ale nie chce też zapraszać znów Lux. Ma teraz własnego chłopaka, równie dobrze może go jakoś wykorzystać.)  
Trzymają się więc luźnego planu Louisa, ale mówiąc szczerze Harry nie ma do tego serca. Znaczy, oczywiście, że jest mu miło, kiedy mężczyzna zabiera go na romantyczną kolację do La Taverna del Postiglione (zbyt eleganckiego miejsca dla reszty chłopców, którzy idą na pizzę do knajpy za rogiem). Jest miło i Louis nawet założył garnitur, ale Harry czuje się niespokojnie i nie może przestać myśleć o lotach, które musi zabukować, ponieważ nie wiedział, ile biletów ma kupić. Jest definicją żałosności, serio.  
Chodzi o to, że nie pyta, ponieważ nie ma pojęcia, co Louis zrobi. W tamtym tygodniu było inaczej, był taki pewien wszystkiego, aż do tej feralnej nie-rozmowy o wyjściu z szafy. Poprosił nawet Gemmę o załatwienie Louisowi specjalnego zaproszenia; miał zamiar otworzyć je na swoim iPadzie i zostawić mężczyźnie pod poduszką. Idiotyczne.  
Jednak nie ma zamiaru pozwolić, aby cała ta sytuacja przestała go cieszyć. Jego mama wychodzi za mąż, po raz pierwszy odkąd on się urodził. Niesamowite. Harry spędził całą wizytę w Anglii na przymiarkach i pilnowaniu wszystkiego (oraz na nocy jego życia w mieszkaniu Louisa) i teraz jedyne, co pozostało na jego liście to: zjawić się na imprezie, umyć włosy, odprowadzić mamę do ołtarza. Mama informowała go najmniejszych rzeczach — może z powodu jego oczywistej ekscytacji, a może dlatego, że Harry nalegał, aby za wszystko zapłacić. (Harry uwielbia swoją mamę.)  
Cóż, w każdym razie, nie chce, aby Louis stał się powodem jego niepokojów. Może się jakoś dopasować. Pójść na kompromis. Dni od wtorku do czwartku spędza z chłopakami i skupia się na tym, jak Louis go uszczęśliwia — wcale nie myśli o ślubie i zaproszeniu, które wypala dziurę w dysku jego iPada. W piątek i sobotę liczy się tylko i wyłącznie wyścig. Musi być zajebisty w tych kompromisach, ponieważ wygrywa, mimo że wszyscy obstawiali Louisa jako zwycięzcę.  
Harry czuje radość, dumę i podniecenie, a jego emocje zapadają się w sobie. Gdy tylko dopada na podium do mikrofonu, wyrzuca z siebie:  
— To jedno jest dla mojej mamy.  
A potem nie przestaje o tym gadać w czasie wywiadów. Dziennikarze chcą wiedzieć, jakim cudem pokonał rywali, pomimo problemów ze skrzynią biegów na piętnastym okrążeniu oraz jak to jest wygrać w Monzie, jednym z najsłynniejszych torów, a on nie może mówić o niczym innym, jak wesele jego mamy.  
— Proszę, niech ktoś zapyta go, co będzie robił w czasie, gdy jego mechanik będzie zajęty rozbieraniem auta na części, żeby zobaczyć, co się stało z tymi jebanymi biegami — warczy Louis.  
Harry wydyma na niego usta.  
Louis nic sobie z tego nie robi.  
— Nie, serio, kto wychodzi za mąż, bo nie załapałem?  
Harry chowa twarz w dłoniach i pozwala Fernando na przejęcie kilku pytań. To on wygrał, to on powinien odpowiadać na wszystko — nie powinien się czuć taki poniżony. (Może odrobinę go to podnieca, ale to nie ma tu nic do rzeczy.)  
Znów wymykają się do toalety i Louis pada przed nim na kolana, gdy tylko zamykają za sobą drzwi kabiny. Harry zrzuca mu z głowy czapkę i wsuwa palce we włosy, jęcząc w głos, gdy tylko czuje jego język.  
Kończy się tym, że wyrzuca z siebie pytanie. Już po tym, jak dochodzi na dłoń Louisa (który lubi połykać tylko przy szczególnych okazjach) i jest pijany pożądaniem, radością i ogólną mieszanką uczuć.  
— Pojedź ze mną.  
— No chyba nie w takim stanie — parska Louis, wstając, żeby wytrzeć rękę.  
— Do domu. Pojedź ze mną do domu. Na… na wesele.  
Louis sztywnieje, a później naciska na spłuczkę toalety. Nie stroi sobie żadnych żartów, a serce Harry'ego podchodzi mu do gardła. No chyba aż tak go nie zszokował… Harry nie może uwierzyć, że tak kretyńsko się zachował.  
— Um — dodaje, gdy Louis nadal nic nie mówi.  
— Nie wiem, czy wiesz — zaczyna w końcu mężczyzna, co zdecydowanie nie brzmi jak _tak, oczywiście, pójdę z tobą na to wesele_ — ale właśnie ogłosiłeś całemu światu, że twoja mama wychodzi za mąż, co jeśli pojawią się tam jacyś fotoreporterzy?  
Harry marszczy brwi. Ma wrażenie, że nadchodzi kolejny motyw z obciąganiem zwiastującym kłótnie.  
To nic, że zdarzyło się to do tej pory tylko raz — to i tak motyw.  
— Zobaczą tam mojego najlepszego kumpla, który wpadł na wesele mojej mamy, co w tym złego? — stwierdza.  
Louis przewraca oczami.  
— Doskonale wiesz, że zinterpretują to zupełnie inaczej.  
— Więc zobaczą mojego chłopaka, który przyjechał ze mną na wesele mojej mamy, co w tym, kurwa, _złego_?  
Louis uchyla ze zdziwienia usta.  
— Ty serio masz zamiar teraz to rozgrywać?  
Harry krzyżuje ramiona na piersi. Może i mógł wybrać lepsze miejsce na tę dyskusję niż łazienka, w której przed chwilą uprawiali seks, ale nie pozwala sobie na pokazanie zwątpienia. Jutro wylatuje, nie będzie go całe dwa tygodnie, i nie ma zamiaru przeżyć ich bez Louisa.  
— Na to wygląda.  
Na twarzy mężczyzny pojawia się sześć różnych emocji — rezygnacja jest tą najboleśniejszą, ale w końcu zostaje jedynie zdenerwowanie. Oczywiście, że tak.  
— Przecież mówiłem ci już, jak wygląda sytuacja.  
Chociaż raz Harry nie daje się przez to ułagodzić.  
— Tak, a ja mówiłem ci, że to rozumiem.  
— Ale chyba nie do końca, co? — pyta Louis.  
Przez krótką chwilę Harry odczuwa zdziwienie (czy nie chowa się właśnie w toalecie, ponieważ nie może pocałować Louisa publicznie?) i dlatego, że zdaje sobie sprawę, że Louis próbuje w większej mierze tylko zgrywać rozdrażnienie. I że na dobrą sprawę i tak kiepsko mu to idzie.  
Trudno jest odczuwać irytację, kiedy pragnie jedynie go pocieszyć. Chce też to zrozumieć.  
— Co masz przez to na myśli?  
Louis przekrzywia głowę.  
— To, że się nie boisz, bo za dwa lata możesz pojawić się na salonach z dziewczyną u boku i ludzie zapomną o wszystkim.  
Harry serio mógłby mu teraz przyłożyć.  
— Jasne, bo tak łatwo przyjdzie mi ujawnienie się jako bi? Bo ludzie nie będą gadali, że próbuję zwrócić na siebie uwagę i robię sobie tylko jaja?  
— Nie o to mi chodziło — odpowiada Louis natychmiast, wyraźnie sfrustrowany.  
— Pewnie, bo chodziło ci o to, że bycie z kolesiem nie jest dla mnie czymś ostatecznym.  
Czeka, aż w końcu Louis mamrocze:  
— Myślałem raczej o wyroku śmierci, ale też może być.  
Powietrze uchodzi z niego tak gwałtownie, że ma wrażenie, że za chwilę osunie się na podłogę. Podchodzi do mężczyzny i łapie jego dłonie w swoje.  
— Ale to jest ostateczne, Lou. Za dwa lata chciałbym mieć _ciebie_ przy boku, nikogo innego.  
Louis w końcu na niego patrzy rozszerzonymi, zdziwionymi oczami.  
— Och.  
— Dokładnie.  
Może Harry również wstrzymuje oddech — mówiąc szczerze to nie zamierzał jeszcze o tym wspominać. W ogóle nie chciał, żeby ta rozmowa przebiegła w ten sposób. Nie chciał czuć się tak radośnie od razu po ogromnym zmartwieniu.  
— Nie wiem, co mam powiedzieć.  
Harry ma jedną, kurwa, propozycję.  
— Powiedz, że czujesz to samo, do cholery jasnej.  
Louis staje na palcach, żeby go do siebie przytulić.  
— Boże, oczywiście, że tak. Chcę mieć cię przy sobie tak długo, jak to możliwe. Miałem wrażenie, że się kłócimy, ale potem zrobiło się słodko, więc teraz już sam nie wiem.  
Harry kręci głową i całuje mężczyznę w ramię.  
— Nie mogę podejmować za ciebie decyzji. Nie chcę tego robić. Ale jesteśmy w tym razem, a to dla mnie naprawdę ważna sprawa. Zostało tylko siedem wyścigów. Moja mama wychodzi za mąż. Chcę się ujawnić.  
— Wiem.  
Nie jest to coś, co Harry chciał usłyszeć, ale może tylko to Louis ma do zaoferowania.  
Może Harry zbytnio to wyolbrzymia. Wyjście z szafy nie znaczy dla niego tego samego, co dla Louisa nie z powodu różnicy w orientacji, ale dlatego, że są różnymi ludźmi. Harry zawsze cenił sobie bycie szczerym z samym sobą — zawsze starał się być dobry i prawdomówny.  
Patrząc wstecz to nigdy jakoś specjalnie się z niczym nie krył. Gdy podczas wywiadów pytano go o życie prywatne, starał się nie mówić o konkretnej płci albo sprowadzał odpowiedź z powrotem do wyścigów. Nosił tęczowe koszulki i chodził do gejowskich pubów. Na Boga, powodem, dla którego został rajdowcem była chęć stania się jakimś wzorem do naśladowania, więc dlaczego nie mogą to być dzieciaki queer, które kochają wyścigi, ale nienawidzą wyścigowego środowiska? Dlaczego nie miałby nauczyć czegoś swoich fanów?  
Taka odpowiedzialność ciąży na nim odkąd skończył szesnaście lat — to musi mieć jakieś znaczenie. Jeśli nie jest w stanie czegoś tym osiągnąć, powinni go zwolnić już teraz, i mógłby zostać bardzo bogatym farmerem na plantacji ziemniaków.  
(Nie zrobią tego, ponieważ ma zapewniony kontrakt z Cowellem do końca sezonu. Uważał, aby nie podpisywać żadnej klauzuli dotyczącej publicznego wizerunku. Prawda jest taka, że wyszedłby z szafy przed 2014 — razem z Louisem lub i nie.)  
— Serio mówię o tym ślubie, chcę, żebyś tam był. Moja mama chce cię poznać po tym, jak minęliście się w Silverstone. Ona wychodzi za mąż, czaisz to?  
— Taa, wspominałeś już coś o tym — mamrocze Louis. — Zastanowię się nad tym, okej?  
Cóż, to nieco irytujące. Harry puszcza go i robi krok w tył bez słowa. Wychodzi z kabiny z zamiarem wrócenia do garażu i zapytania Paula o skrzynię biegów, ale po drodze gubi gdzieś godzinę na rozmowie i robieniu zdjęć z fanami. Kiedy w końcu udaje mu się dotrzeć na imprezę zorganizowaną przez ich zespoły, nie ma pojęcia, gdzie znajduje się Louis.  
Więc tak to się kończy.  
Harry wyciąga z kieszeni telefon i bukuje sobie lot.

* * *

— Nie wiem… nie wiem, co to jest, ale… potrzebuje tego jednego… — jęczy Liam, grzebiąc w skrzynce z narzędziami.  
— Chodzi ci o klucz nasadkowy? — pyta Zayn.  
Louis wysuwa głowę z auta.  
— Jeanne nie potrzebuje żadnych… to dla robota, co nie?  
Zayn parska.  
— Minie jeszcze jakieś… dziesięć lat zanim uda nam się zastąpić auta robotami? Po prostu planuje zawczasu, podziękujesz mi później, gdy jako pierwszy będziesz ścigał się takim cackiem.  
— Więc to serio dla robota.  
— Może — odpowiada Liam szczerząc się szeroko i oddala się, żeby poszukać zapasowego drążka.  
Taki obrót spraw wcale nie sprzyja Louisowi, ponieważ Zayn natychmiast się przy nim znajduje.  
— Więc jak tam sprawy, stary.  
Louis piorunuje go wzrokiem.  
— Jeśli twoje ujebane łapy znajdą się przy moich włosach, zwolnię cię w tej samej sekundzie.  
— Nie przetrwasz beze mnie nawet jednego okrążenia — odpowiada Zayn, ale posłusznie składa dłonie za plecami.  
Louis wie, że i tak nie może mu ufać, chociaż to jego własna wina, że przyszedł do garażu, zamiast udać się na imprezę na cześć jego oraz Harry'ego. Lubi być przy Jeanne, nawet jeśli się nie ściga; ona nigdy nie zadaje durnych pytań.  
— Może, ale to ja cię stworzyłem i równie łatwo mogę cię zniszczyć. Kto płaci...  
— Słuchaj, ty kutasie — przerywa mu Zayn. — Gadaj. Co się dzieje z Harry?  
Louis musi się powstrzymać chęć ukrycia się i puszczenia muzyki na cały regulator, podczas gdy Zayn i Liam będą rozbierali Marcela na części.  
— O co ci chodzi?  
— Chodzi mi o to, że łazisz za nami jak jakiś zagubiony szczeniak. Kocham cię, stary, ale przyzwyczailiśmy się do tego, że ciągle łasisz się do Harry'ego, jest tu wtedy dużo ciszej.  
Louis piorunuje go wzrokiem.  
— Nie jestem żadnym szczeniakiem. — Zayn nie daje się zwieść i Louis wzdycha. — Obraził się na mnie.  
— Z powodu wesela?  
— Powiedział ci?  
— Nah, sam się domyśliłem, że odjebiesz jakąś durną akcję.  
Właśnie dlatego Louis woli towarzystwo Liama. Liam jest milszy. Zazwyczaj.  
— Co jest takie durne...  
— Zamknij mordę, dobrze wiesz co. Jedź z nim.  
Louis wciska się w siedzenie.  
— No nie wiem, wydaje się to być bardzo poważne?  
Zayn gapi się na niego, wykorzystując ten trik połączenia ostrego spojrzenia oraz ciemnej brody, który zdaje mu się nadawać dziwnego autorytetu. To tak jakby działa.  
— Znów dotykasz tego głupiego tatuażu.  
Louis nawet tego nie zauważył, a prawdę mówiąc stało się to jednym z jego nawyków — świetnie.  
— Oglądałeś z nim ostatnio Titanica i wyliście rzewnymi łzami — oznajmia Liam, który znów do nich dołączył. — Przy mnie nigdy nie płaczesz. — Louis szybko uznaje, że jego przyjaciel jest jednak kompletnie bezużyteczny. — I nawet nie waż się udawać, że nie chcesz poznać jego mamy i dowiedzieć się, co jej Harry o tobie opowiadał.  
Mężczyzna przełyka ślinę.  
— Sądzicie, że jesteśmy na to gotowi?  
Odpowiedź Liama byłaby bardziej niż agresywna, gdyby Zayn nie położył mu dłoni na ramieniu.  
— Nie masz na myśli spraw rodzinnych, co nie?  
Louis schyla głowę; przez sekundę słyszy odgłos ciężkich kroków, zanim Liam i Zayn otaczają go ramionami.  
— To nic złego, że się boisz, skarbie.  
— Nie boję się — mówi Louis cicho. — Serio, nie boję się... miłości. Strach nie ma nic wspólnego z rzeczywistością.  
Tak mu się przynajmniej wydaje.  
— Cóż, rzeczywistość przedstawia się tak, że jeśli puścisz go jutro samego, nie zobaczycie się przez dwa tygodnie — mówi Zayn.  
Rzeczywiście wydaje się być to nie do zniesienia, gdy spojrzy się na to w ten sposób.  
— Nie.  
— No. Zrobi się tak grubo, że ujawnisz się tylko po to, żeby zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę.  
Louis parska w swój rękaw. Dużo się zmieniło, odkąd jest w tym prawdziwym związku z Harrym. On sam bardzo się zmienił, nie mówiąc już o jego spojrzeniu na różne rzeczy, ale nawet jeśli udało mu się przestać zadręczać się przez cały czas tym Koszmarem z 2012, to nie zmienia faktu, że nadal nie czuje pewności, co do wyjścia z szafy. To cyniczne podejście nadal mu pozostało.  
— Wyobrażacie to sobie? Powiedzieć to po prostu podczas wywiadu albo o tym zatweetować.  
Liam wzrusza ramionami.  
— Myślę, że wszystko pójdzie zajebiście. Jesteś silniejszy niż ci się wydaje. Co aż tak strasznego mogłoby się stać, gdybyś się ujawnił? — Louis posyła mu znaczące spojrzenie, ale Liam znów wzrusza ramionami. — Niektórzy przestaną cię lubić i co z tego. Nie ścigasz się dla fanów tylko dlatego, że jesteś w tym najlepszy. Kto zwolniłby lidera tabel?  
— Poza tym ostatnio ujawnił się ten koleś ze „Skazanego na śmierć” i nikt nawet nie mrugnął — dodaje Zayn, zanim Louis ma szansę się odezwać.  
On sam szczerze w to wątpi. Musi być jakiś powód, dla którego nikt inny tego nie zrobił. Samo myślenie o tym sprawia, że zaczyna kręcić mu się w głowie. Nie ma takiej opcji. Nie chodzi tu tylko o możliwość stracenia roboty i to coś więcej niż sam związek z Harrym, czy relacje z rodziną. Liam i Zayn tego nie zrozumieją, wątpi, że Harry również widzi to w ten sposób. Louis nie jest pewien, czy on _sam_ to rozumie.  
Czasami (coraz rzadziej), kiedy odrobinę panikuje, myśli, że najtrudniejszą sprawą w tym wszystkim, jest bycie z Harrym szczerym, ponieważ to oznacza, że musi być szczery sam ze sobą. I szczerze? Kiedy chłopak powiedział, że zostało im siedem wyścigów, a potem chce się ujawnić, Louis nie potrafił podzielić jego zdania.  
Ale. Coś się zmieniło. Louis nie może wciąż robić tego samego. Nie może przeskoczyć szafy, ale nie może też zostawić Harry'ego. A raczej sprawić, żeby to Harry od niego pierwszy odszedł. Więc musi dokonać jakiegoś wyboru.  
— Zacznijmy powoli, okej?  
— Jak pójście na ślub? — pyta Zayn z nadzieją.  
— Tak, jak pójście na ślub. To nie musi niczego znaczyć.  
Liam i Zayn przybijają sobie piątkę; najwięksi kretyni świata.  
— Nie sądzisz, że powinieneś poinformować o tym Hazzę?  
Louis wyskakuje z auta i zaczyna biec, ale w połowie garażu cofa się, żeby przytulić mocno Zayna i wymienić z Liamem ich sekretny uścisk dłoni.  
— Was kocham najmocniej — szepcze, zanim odbiega.  
Mija dobre pół godziny, nim w końcu udaje mu się odnaleźć Harry'ego. Brakuje mu tchu z nerwów i przez to, że tyle się nabiegał, próbując ominąć każdego, kto do niego podchodził. Przynajmniej dostrzeżenie tych szerokich ramion i bujnej fryzury nie jest aż takie trudne, ale przeciśnięcie się przez tłum, jaki go otacza, to już zupełnie co innego. Jezu, dlaczego chłopak musiał dzisiaj wygrać ten cholerny wyścig.  
Kiedy Harry go zauważa, jego radosny uśmiech zmienia się w podirytowanie, ale Louis jest w jakiś osiemdziesięciu pięciu procentach pewien, że chłopak tylko udaje.  
_W końcu_ udaje mu się koło niego stanąć i wskazać głową na ustronny kąt pomieszczenia. Harry wygląda na odrobinę zdezorientowanego, więc Louis musi go zaprowadzić; serio, nie wie, od kiedy zaczął robić tutaj za kompas.  
— Jeśli wróciłeś, żeby znów zachowywać się jak...  
Louis kładzie mu palec na ustach, uciszając.  
— Chcę pojechać z tobą na ślub.  
Usta Harry'ego rozciągają się w szerokim uśmiechu.  
— Serio?  
— Tak. Będziesz potrzebował seksownego towarzysza, żeby ludzie nie zwracali uwagi na twoje przetłuszczone włosy.  
— W zasadzie to mam zamiar je umyć, ustawiłem sobie przypomnienie w...  
— Przymknij się — ucisza go znów Louis.  
Nagle odczuwa wielkie podniecenie, a jego żołądek wypełnia się motylami. Czuje się, jakby zaprosił Harry'ego na studniówkę; dwa tygodnie tylko z nim, to naprawdę nie musi niczego oznaczać.  
Harry przygryza dolną wargę, pewnie myśląc, ale najpewniej po to, by podenerwować Louisa.  
— Dzięki — mówi w końcu.  
Louis przewraca oczami.  
— Nie dziękuj mi, idioto. Chcę to zrobić, przepraszam za wcześniej. — Rozgląda się, a potem staje na palcach, żeby dodać. — Całkiem mocno cię kocham.  
Harry rumieni się, a Louis nadal nie może zrozumieć, jakim cudem potrafi sprawić, że ten dorosły mężczyzna — ten wpływowy koleś, który wygrał właśnie GP — zamienia się w przerośniętego dzieciaka. Louis naprawdę mocno go kocha, jeśli ma być zupełnie szczerzy.  
— To wszystko jest bardzo ekscytujące — oznajmia Harry. Wygląda, jakby miał zamiar Louisa pocałować, ale kiedy schyla głowę, szepcze tylko: — I tak kupiłem ci już bilet na samolot.  
To przegrana sprawa, naprawdę.  
Harry papla przez całą podróż o tym ślub, a Louis słucha go uważnie, próbując zapamiętać wszystkie imiona. W Silverstone poznał już Gemmę i dziewczyna okazała się być naprawdę cudowna. Jest jeszcze Anne i Robin, ciotki i wujkowie, znajomi rodziny, aż Louis w końcu się poddaje i kiwa tylko głową. Do jego mieszkania docierają taksówką; odnajduje swój elegancki garnitur, który miał na sobie dwa lata temu na imprezie z okazji zdobycia mistrzostwa. Harry natomiast dopada swojego cennego samochodu, którym ma zamiar zawieść ich aż do samego Chesire.  
— Nie byłoby łatwiej pojechać Range Roverem? — pyta Louis w garażu, zakładając ramiona na piersi.  
Harry wydyma na niego usta, siedząc już w T-Bird.  
— Co jest nie tak z Toto?  
Louis ma zamiar powiedzieć, że trzygodzinna podróż zajmie im pięć, jeśli to Harry będzie prowadził, ale mogłoby to nie zabrzmieć zbyt miło.  
— Odczuwam tę okropną chęć na seks będąc w tym aucie, więc mogę się czuć lekko rozproszony.  
— Och. — Harry czerwieni się; wierci się przez moment, aż w końcu wpada na genialny pomysł. — Co, jeśli zrobimy to teraz? Wyrzucisz to z siebie, no wiesz.  
Louis częściej powinien powstrzymywać się od niemiłych komentarzy, jeśli dzięki temu skończy na tylnym siedzeniu T-Birda, z palcami Harry'ego w jego tyłku. Okoliczności są mało wygodne, ale Harry doskonale wie, co ma robić, bo szybko doprowadza do Louisa do stanu, w którym nie przeszkadza mu fakt, że co chwila wali głową w drzwi; wygina tylko plecy w łuk, zarzucając nogi na ramiona chłopaka. Zaciska zęby na pierścionku Harry'ego, który znalazł się w jego ustach po tym, jak ssał i nawilżał jego palce.  
Palce Harry'ego wystarczą, aby znalazł się blisko orgazmu.  
— Zaraz dojdę, chcę twoich ust.  
Harry błyskawicznie spełnia jego prośbę, wciskając się na pomiędzy siedzenia, żeby móc obciągnąć Louisowi i nie zabierać swoich palców.  
— Piękny, piękny chłopiec — mamrocze Louis, przeczesując jego włosy. Harry mruczy wokół niego radośnie i Louis nabija się na jego palce, klnąc w głos. — Mocniej... _och_ , tak, kurwa, dobrze — sapie. — Zaraz dojdę...  
Harry jęczy, zgina palce i właśnie tyle mu potrzeba — naprawdę dobrze, że zawsze dotrzymuje słowa. Chłopak nie przestaje go dotykać, poruszając palcami dopóki Louis nie sapie i nie uderza go słabo po ramieniu. Wspina się na niego, czekając cierpliwie, aż Louis odepnie mu spodnie — Harry Styles jest jedyną osobą, która zakłada obcisłe dżinsy na lot samolotem.  
W końcu, gdy udaje mu się zsunąć je razem z bielizną, owija dłoń wokół jego penisa. Pozycja nie jest zbyt wygodna, a Harry musi uważać, by nie przywalić boleśnie głową w dach auta, więc Louis narzuca szybkie tempo — długie, mocne ruchy, które idealnie działają na chłopaka. Zastanawia się nad obciągnięciem mu i wtedy przypomina sobie o pierścionku, który nadal ma pod językiem. Unosi wolną dłoń i wsuwa ozdobę na swój środkowy palec. Pasuje idealnie.  
Harry zerka na niego spod rzęs i przełyka głośno ślinę, gdy zauważa srebrny metal na jego palcu. Biodra chłopaka szarpią się gwałtownie, a on sam opiera głowę na ramieniu Louisa.  
— Zmień — sapie.  
— Co takiego? — pyta Louisa, przyspieszając swoje ruchy.  
— Zmień dłoń, chcę to poczuć.  
Louis unosi na niego brew, ale wykonuje prośbę. Nie ma czasu nawet pomyśleć o tym, żeby nie sprawić mu bólu, ponieważ dwie sekundy po tym, jak chłodny metal dotyka główki kutasa, Harry klnie cicho i spuszcza się na brzuch Louisa. Co jest raczej podniecającym widokiem.  
Louis nie daje mu ani chwili na złapanie oddechu.  
— Kiedy jest ten ślub?  
— Uch, w sobotę — mamrocze Harry i musi się zastanowić, zanim dodaje po chwili: — W Jom Kippur.  
— Co to takiego? Jakieś święto?  
— Nie, to smutny dzień — wyjaśnia Harry. — Powinno się wtedy pościć.  
— Więc dlaczego wtedy jest ślub?  
— Och, ale my nie jesteśmy Żydami.  
Louis przewraca oczami tak mocno, że jest niemal zaskoczony, że mu nie wypadły.  
— Miałem twojego kutasa w ustach wystarczająco wiele razy, żeby wiedzieć, że nie jesteś Żydem, Haroldzie. Chcę się dowiedzieć, czy to Jum coś tam ma jakieś symboliczne znaczenie.  
Harry wzrusza ramionami i chichocze.  
— Nie ma, wiem, że Jom Kippur tak wypada, ponieważ Ben nie mógł przyjechać.  
— O czym ty, do cholery... słuchaj, chodzi mi o to, że może moglibyśmy zostać jeszcze przez parę dni w domu?  
Ta sugestia wydaje się Harry'ego interesować.  
— No sam nie wiem, a masz jakieś konkretne plany?  
Louis unosi dłoń i stuka w dolną wargę palcem, na którym ma obrączkę, ponieważ to najwyraźniej jakiś słaby punkt. Zbyt późno przypomina sobie, że nadal ma spermę na ręce i — no cóż — skoro już ją tu przysunął... Patrzy Harry'emu w oczy i wsuwa palec do ust, muskając językiem czubek.  
— Pomyślałem, że dam ci parę klapsów, ale tym razem nie pozwolę ci dojść. Będziesz musiał zaczekać do chwili, aż będę cię ujeżdżał, a twój zaczerwieniony tyłek będzie ocierał się o materac. Myślisz, że zrobi się tak czerwony, jak ostatnio?  
Harry gapi się na niego z uchylonymi ustami.  
— Jezu Chryste, możemy wyjechać w środę.  
Louis uśmiecha się do niego słodko, na co chłopak warczy cicho i przyszpila mocno do siedzenia, całując.  
A więc po tym opóźnieniu, wyruszają do rodzinnego miasta Harry'ego. Jadą T-Birdem, ponieważ chłopak bardzo usilnie o to błagał, i droga jest wypełniona głównie paplaniem Louisa. Zaczyna się denerwować, uderzając palcami o kolana. Harry nie przestaje zerkać na jego dłonie; pewnie dlatego, że Louis wciąż ma na sobie pierścionek, na czym chłopak ma chyba lekką obsesję. Louis uznał, że Harry nie zasłużył sobie na zwrot, co jest okropnym kłamstwem, bo obaj wiedzą, że potrafi on być najgrzeczniejszym chłopcem, jeśli tylko tego chce. Więc albo niezbyt się o to starał albo Louis nie chce po prostu go oddać.  
— Powinienem coś wiedzieć tak ogólnie? Żeby kogoś niczym nie urazić? Och, i mogę przeklinać?  
Harry parska.  
— Nie mów nic obraźliwego i klnij przy osobach poniżej trzydziestego roku życia. I przestań się martwić, wszyscy cię pokochają.  
Louis dąsa się odrobinę.  
— Nie byłbym tego taki pewien.  
— Serio, skarbie, to mili ludzie. Zresztą poznałeś już Gemmę, co nie?  
— No.  
— No to poproszę ją, żeby miała na ciebie oko. Będzie dobrze, poczujesz się tam jak ryba w wodzie.  
Chwila moment.  
— Och, mój Boże, chyba nie powiedziałeś im, że przyjeżdżam.  
Harry mruży na niego oczy we wstecznym lusterku.  
— Zaprojektowaliśmy zaproszenie, nie spinaj się tak. Kocham cię, oni też cię pokochają.  
Louis muska ustami pierścionek na palcu.  
— To nie fair. To ty jesteś tym uroczym, a ja wrednym.  
— Mówisz tak, jakbyśmy byli parą wyrzutków, albo gliniarzami. Rodem z romantycznej komedii.  
Uśmiecha się mimowolnie. _Drużyna marzeń._  
— Podobają mi się takie stroje, ale słaby byłby ze mnie główny bohater filmu. Pasuje mi raczej rola jakieś przezabawnego przydupasa, który ogarniałby sytuację, podczas gdy bohater przeżywałby te swoje moralne rozterki.  
Harry mruczy w zamyśleniu.  
— Może i tak. Mógłbyś być moim Ronem Weasleyem. Albo tym magiem wody, tyle że z włosami.  
— On nie był magiem wody, w tym cała zabawa, Harry. Poza tym zdecydowanie nie woda, bo nienawidzę zimna.  
Kontynuują rozmowę przez resztę drogi, robiąc małą przerwę na jedzenie, aż w końcu Louis zapomina o swoich problemach. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką Harry mówi przed:  
— Jesteśmy na miejscu.  
To:  
— Podsumowując ty jesteś Kermitem, a ja świnką Piggy.  
Zdecydowanie mu się udało wykonać niemal idealną parodię zielonego muppeta.  
Louis pociera o siebie dłonie i w końcu siada normalnie.  
— Jakie plany na dzisiaj?  
— Jest pora obiadu, więc coś zjemy; będzie mama, Robin oraz Gemma. Jutro czeka nas sporo pracy, podczas gdy Gemma i moja ciocia zabierą gdzieś mamę. Dokończymy rozpiskę miejsc na weselu, sfinalizujemy ostatnie płatności i ustalimy wszystko z fotografem. Pomożemy, jak możemy.  
Louis kiwa głową, kiedy idą do drzwi. Dobrze, że mają zadania. Mają coś do zrobienia. Harry otwiera drzwi i Louis idzie za nim, obmyślając całą tę listę. _Obiad, miejsca, kasa, fotograf, pomysły na księgę dla gości?_  
Zauważa, że zgubił gdzieś Harry'ego dopiero w kuchni, gdzie stoi sam z Gemmą. Dziewczyna rozmawia przez telefon i wygląda na nieco umęczoną. Ma na sobie dresy, mimo że jest już wieczór, ale i tak jest w niej coś... cudownego. Pierwszą rzeczą jaką do niej kiedyś powiedział było:  
— Czy na pewno to nie ty jesteś gwiazdą w tej rodzinie?  
— Jakieś zakupy, może małe spa, będzie fajnie — mówi, wpatrując się w kalendarz przed sobą. — No dobra, okej. — Przewraca do siebie oczami i Louis nie może powstrzymać parsknięcia; dziewczyna natychmiast spogląda na niego, wyraźnie zaskoczona. Uśmiecha się radośnie, a potem przyciska dwa palce do skroni w jednoznacznym geście. Louis zaciska sobie dłonie na gardle, solidaryzując się z nią w ten sposób. — Dobra, babciu, muszę iść, drużyna marzeń już przyjechała. Nie, nie ma go tutaj, ale każę mu przedzwonić do ciebie po obiedzie. Kocham cię, pa — mówi na wydechu, a potem odrzuca telefon na stół dramatycznym gestem. — W ostatnim miesiącu rozmawiałam z moimi krewnymi więcej razy niż w całym moim życiu, to ssie tak mocno, że sobie nie wyobrażasz.  
Louis bierze to za zaproszenie do wejścia do kuchni.  
— I pozwalasz Harry'emu podróżować beztrosko po świecie? To takie bezinteresowne z twojej strony.  
Gemma uśmiecha się, tym razem bardziej szczerze, i kiwa głową.  
— Jestem świętą. A ty jak się masz? Widziałam cię w niedzielę, a raczej to, jak mój brat cię pokonał.  
Louis siada koło niej i udaje zasmucenie.  
— Ech, pozwoliłem mu wygrać, wiesz, jaki on jest.  
— No jasne. Nie mów mu, że ci to powiedziałam, ale on bardzo cię podziwia.  
Unosi na nią brew.  
— Serio?  
Gemma wzrusza ramionami.  
— Cóż, nie wiem, jak jest teraz, odkąd cię zna, ale kiedy zaczął po pierwszy interesować się Formułą 1, twoje imię padało w tym domu niemal codziennie.  
Louis nadyma się.  
— Lubię myśleć, że nadal podziwia moją waleczność.  
— Szaleje za tobą tak mocno, że czasami traci kontakt z rzeczywistością — stwierdza Gemma lekko, ale w sposobie, w jakim na niego patrzy, Louis może poznać, że jest właśnie oceniany.  
Przełyka ślinę, przypominając sobie, że ostatnim (i pierwszym) razem, kiedy się spotkali, sam jeszcze przed sobą nie przyznał, że był w Harrym zakochany.  
— Uczucie jest odwzajemnione, rozmawialiśmy o tym.  
Mija sekunda, podczas której Gemma zdaje się podejmować decyzję, aż w końcu dziewczyna kiwa głową z aprobatą.  
— Świetnie. Nie twierdzę, że połamię cię kolana, jeśli skrzywdzisz mojego braciszka, ale wiem, gdzie trzymamy trutkę na szczury.  
Louis znów przełyka ślinę, a Gemma uśmiecha się do niego niewinnie.  
— To teraz możemy zapomnieć o tych niezręcznościach i pogadać o Singapurze. Jakie są twoje szanse?  
Cóż, to było dość zaskakująco łatwe, ale Louis może gadać o wyścigach bez końca. Harry dołącza do nich kilka minut później, niosąc hinduskie żarcie, które kupili po drodze. Szczerzy się do nich.  
— Yo.  
— No, _yo_ — syczy Gemma. — Miałeś tu przyjechać dwa dni temu.  
Harry rumieni się i schyla głowę.  
— Wybacz, teraz jestem zwarty i gotowy, żeby wam pomóc.  
Jego siostra parska.  
— Super, serio, bo cały ciężar spoczywał tylko na moich barkach. Kiedy ty będziesz brał ślub, nawet palcem nie kiwnę.  
Harry chichocze nerwowo, co nie jest reakcją, jakiej spodziewał się Louis, a wzrok chłopaka kieruje się na jego lewą dłoń. Na której nadal znajduje się pierścionek i do Louisa w końcu dociera cały sens. Jezu. Musi odwrócić uwagę Gemmy, zanim ta coś zauważy.  
— Będzie na tyle bogaty, że zatrudni do tego ludzi — oznajmia.  
To sprawia, że Harry się ogarnia. Piorunuje Louisa wzrokiem i podchodzi do stołu, żeby postawić pomiędzy nimi reklamówki.  
— Może nawet zatrudnię sobie męża — oznajmia i schyla się, żeby pocałować Gemmę w czubek głowy.  
Louis pokazuje mu język, dopóki Harry nie podchodzi do niego i również nie całuje go w głowę. Czuje, jak czerwieni się cały. Robili dużo gorsze rzeczy w towarzystwie chłopaków, ale ten zwykły pokaz uczuć przy _siostrze_ Harry'ego jest dla niego dziwny i obcy. Ta nawet nie mruga.  
— Jak ma się Dusty? — pyta chłopak.  
— Nadal stara. Mama też ma się super, rozmawia z babcią przez telefon.  
— Mówiłaś jej, że przyjechałem? — Gemma uśmiecha się krzywo w odpowiedzi i Harry jęczy. — Dobra, zadzwonię do niej potem. A w ogóle to spadaj stąd, bo będę nakrywał do stołu.  
— Okej, ale zabieram Louisa ze sobą, nie zasługujesz na żadną pomoc.  
Harry zerka pomiędzy nimi niepewnie, ale wyraźnie powstrzymuje uśmiech. Louis kiwa delikatnie głową i chłopak wzrusza ramionami.  
— Chyba nie. Chociaż ostatni raz, kiedy sam nakrywałem do stołu to była chyba w... Hiszpanii? A może w Malezji? Cóż, Niall albo Nick poszli...  
— Proszę, przestań — mówią Gemma i Louis jednocześnie.  
To chyba jakiś magiczny moment porozumienia, zesłany przez bogów czuwających nad spotkaniami partnerów i rodzin. Oboje wstają i Gemma obejmuje go ramieniem. Louis zdąża jedynie musnąć nadgarstek Harry'ego, zanim zostaje wyprowadzany do salonu.  
Po tym, jak przełamują te pierwsze lody, Louisowi zostaje jeszcze mama Harry'ego. Obiad przebiega zadziwiająco dobrze. Temat ślubu dominuje i nawet Nowy Chłopak w rodzinie nie jest w stanie go przebić. Mama Harry'ego jest tak miła jak on, a Robin oraz Gemma są przezabawni. Nikt nie zadaje mu okropnych pytań, a to raczej Harry nadrabia zaległości związane ze sprawami ślubnymi.  
Louis nie czuje się jednak wykluczony, bo Anne ciągle się do niego uśmiecha i — co najważniejsze — dłoń Harry'ego co chwila sięga ku niemu pod stołem. Nie może powstrzymać swojej reakcji za żadnym razem — co chwila odkasłuje lub rumieni się, bo jest mu... miło. Jest tu domowo i uroczo, i jest niczym dla Harry'ego, ale absolutnym wyzwaniem dla Louisa. Mimo swojego lekkiego przerażenia, próbuje cały tym nasiąknąć, zauroczony mimo wszystko.  
Harry musiał wyczuć jego zaraźliwą radość, kiedy zerka na niego i muska go nogą pod stołem. Jego uśmiech jest tym prywatnym i osobistym, przeznaczonym tylko dla Louisa. Louis chce go pocałować, mocno i prawdziwie. Wie, że mógłby to zrobić i jego żołądek trzepocze.  
Gdy kończą jeść, Gemma idzie na górę, Harry dzwoni do babci, a Robin zaczyna sprzątać ze stołu. Anne posyła Louisowi spojrzenie i wskazuje głową w kierunku salonu; mężczyzna idzie za nią, czując poddenerwowanie.  
— Gratulacje — mówi, kiedy tylko siadają. — Z okazji ślubu.  
Kobieta uśmiecha się, ignorując tę niezręczność, dzięki Bogu.  
— Dziękuje. Nie mieliśmy jeszcze szansy się poznać, skoro byłam na przymiarkach, gdy ścigaliście się w Anglii.  
— Tak, cóż, jestem Louis. Cieszę się, że Harry mnie zaprosił.  
Anne nie przestaje się do niego uśmiechać, więc to chyba dobry znak.  
— Też się cieszę. Bardzo mu na tobie zależy.  
To trochę jak powtórka rozmowy z Gemmą, ale teraz siedzi tu _mama_ Harry'ego. Nie czas na nieśmiałość.  
— Wiem, on ma w sobie to... coś. Coś, co sprawia, że wszyscy czują się kochani. Wychowałaś naprawdę wspaniałego człowieka.  
Musiał tym uzyskać kilka punktów, bo Anne kiwa głową z aprobatą.  
— Wiem, że pierwsze spotkania z rodzicami są przerażające, więc nie chcę, żebyś się tym dłużej zadręczał. Ale muszę wiedzieć, że podchodzisz do tego poważnie.  
Louis nieświadomie przesuwa palcem po obrączce.  
— Naprawdę tak jest.  
— Świetny z ciebie chłopak. Powiedz mi coś więcej o tobie.  
Louis nie był na żadnej rozmowie kwalifikacyjnej odkąd skończył dziewiętnaście lat i nigdy nie znajdował się w podobnej sytuacji, więc trzyma się faktów ze swojej strony na Wikipedii. Ma dwadzieścia pięć lat i pochodzi z Doncaster, obecnie znajduje się na prowadzeniu i broni tytułu mistrza; ma trzydzieści jeden zwycięstw na końcie, cztery młodsze siostry, rozwiedzionych rodziców, zwiedził cały świat i jest niedorzecznie zakochany w Harrym Stylesie. Cóż, tego akurat nie ma w Internecie, a Anne już o tym wie, ale Louis i tak decyduje się to na wszelki wypadek podkreślić.  
Do czasu, aż Harry wraca do salonu, Louis niemal odsłonił przed nią swoją duszę, a ona nazwała go zarówno _kochaniem_ , jak i _skarbem_. Albo jest bardzo miła, albo serio go lubi. To i tak sukces. Oboje unoszą wzrok, a Harry zerka pomiędzy nimi z ciekawością.  
— U babci wszystko dobrze? — pyta Anne.  
— Tak, super. Gem dała mi listę rzeczy do zrobienia, nie musisz się o nic martwić.  
— Nie martwiłam się. — Wstaje i całuje Harry'ego w policzek. — Wiem, że wy chłopcy sobie z tym poradzicie.  
Louis szczerzy się za jej plecami i Harry mruga do niego.  
Wszystko w tym ślubie jest bardzo eleganckie i piękne. Wszystko poza synem panny młodej.  
Harry kompletnie nie wytrzymuje presji. Przeskakuje z niemożliwego podekscytowania do szlochu co kilka godzin i tylko Louis jest w stanie go w tym wesprzeć, bo cała reszta również świruje. Na dwie godziny przed ceremonią Louis znajduje go płaczącego w toalecie; wyciąga go z kabiny i przytula mocno.  
— Och, kochanie — mówi, przeczesując jego włosy. Harry uspokaja się dość szybko w jego ramionach. — Dlaczego aż tak to przeżywasz?  
— To moja mama — sapie chłopak.  
I to Louis jest niby maminsynkiem, do kurwy nędzy.  
— Wzniesiesz toast? Chcesz to omówić?  
Harry parska płaczliwie.  
— Słyszałeś kiedyś jak przemawiam publicznie?  
— Tak, co niedzielę i za każdym razem dajesz dupy.  
Uśmiecha się, gdy Harry śmieje się w odpowiedzi.  
— Chyba powinienem zostawić to Gemmie.  
— No to ona ma tutaj magistra.  
Obrywa za to kuksańca, a potem delikatny dotyk na plecach. (Ubranie się zajęło im dwie godziny, ponieważ ubierali siebie nawzajem, a potem rozbierali, ponieważ Harry wyglądał niewiarygodnie przepysznie w skrojonym garniturze. I tak od nowa.)  
Harry'emu udaje się ogarnąć do czasu ceremonii, zostawiając Louisa samemu sobie. Ślub nie jest huczny, ale i tak podchodzi do nich kilka osób, traktując ich jak gwiazdy. Nikt jakoś nie zwraca uwagi na jego obecność, a on upewnia się, żeby nie robić zdjęć (oprócz tego, że Harry każe mu robić naprawdę dziwne rzeczy na Vine). Więc chyba wyjdzie z tej imprezy bez szwanku.  
Przez większość czasu siedzi z chłopakiem Gemmy, bo Harry musi spędzić czas z gośćmi. Koleś jest z Yorkshire i jest nieco zbyt poważny, jak na gust Louisa, ale obaj są zbyt upici szampanem, żeby narzekać na towarzystwo. Z początku myślał, że facet jest fanem, ponieważ zapytał go o ostatnie GP, ale potem zrozumiał, że Will po prostu się przygotował, kiedy zaczął chodzić z Gemmą, ponieważ ona i Harry są sobie naprawdę bliscy.  
— Ona naprawdę go kocha — mówi Will, wskazując głowę na tańcząca dwójkę (Gemma, oczywiście, prowadzi).  
Louis coś o tym wie.  
— Na to wygląda.  
Wznoszą toast z nieokreślonego dokładnie powodu.  
— A ty kim jesteś? — pyta Will.  
Louis pociąga duży łyk alkoholu.  
— Najlepszym kumplem Harry'ego.  
— Jasne. — Nie wygląda, jakby to kupił; być może jest sprytniejszy, niż Louis założył, nieważne. — Twój chłopiec chyba cię szuka.  
Louis spogląda na parkiet i widzi, że Harry macha do niego szaleńczo. Wzdycha głośno, ale nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu.  
— Obowiązki wzywają.  
— Trzymaj się.  
Przepycha się przez tłum, aż w końcu dociera do chłopaka; od razu zauważa pusty kieliszek po szampanie w jego dłoni.  
— Podobno miałeś przeżyć ten wieczór na trzeźwo, żadnych zakazanych rzeczy w twoich ustach.  
Harry parska głośno.  
— Obaj wiemy, że tą ostatnią zasadę już złamałem. Jak się masz?  
— Dobrze. — Kiwa głową. — Zadziwiająco mile widziany.  
— Cóż, trochę przykro, że to cię dziwi, ale cieszę się. Chcesz ze mną zatańczyć?  
Louis rozgląda się dokoła. Są tutaj tylko starsi ludzie, którzy go nie rozpoznają i młodzi, którzy są zbyt pijani, by ich to obeszło, ale i tak czuje nerwowe spięcie w żołądku. Wystarczy jednak jedno spojrzenie na Harry'ego — podpitego, radosnego, uroczego i w garniturze. Chwyta jego wolną dłoń i obraca go dwukrotnie, wyrywając z niego demoniczny chichot. Żaden z nich nie potrafi tańczyć, więc śmieją się tylko, poruszając się w rytm muzyki, którą puszcza DJ.  
Jest... miło. Z Harrym zawsze jest miło i słodko, i uroczo, a kiedy muzyka cichnie do wolnej piosenki, Louis nie odważa się zatańczyć z nim intymniej, więc Harry nachyla się ku niemu i szepcze mu do ucha, że bardzo go kocha. Czuje przez to ból w sercu, naprawdę. Jego dłonie drżą, kiedy zaciska je na krawacie Harry'ego. Chłopak rozgląda się wokół, a potem schyla głowę, by złożyć na niej pocałunek. A dokładniej na swojej obrączce na palcu Louisa.  
Jest po prostu... szczęśliwy.

CDN


	15. Chapter 15

— Weź makaron — mówi Harry, szukając jednocześnie swojego ulubionego sosu pomidorowego.  
Stojący obok niego Louis parska z niedowierzaniem.  
— Przecież już wziąłem.  
— Ale nie taki jak trzeba.  
Harry spogląda na niego przelotnie i pstryka go lekko w nos, zanim powraca do swoich poszukiwań. Louis tupie nogą, znów parskając.  
— Mógłbym być teraz w Rzymie, zwiedzając, na przykład, Koloseum. Mógłbym tańczyć do upadłego z włoskim modelem o imieniu Leonardo — oznajmia, akcentując przesadnie imię; jest niesamowicie uroczy.  
Harry rozgląda się wokół, upewniając się, że są w alejce sami, a potem całuje Louisa w usta.  
— Ale robisz ze mną zakupy spożywcze i co ty na to? Jeden do zera dla Stylesa.  
— Minus jeden dla Tommo.  
Louis wydyma smutno usta, ale sięga po kolejny pocałunek, więc nie ma to aż tak wielkiego znaczenia.  
Ostatnie dwa tygodnie przebiegły naprawdę niesamowicie; wątpił, że potrafiłby to wcześniej zaplanować, nawet gdyby chciał. Po ślubie Gemma przekonała mamę i Robina, że natychmiastowy wyjazd do Hiszpanii na ich miesiąc miodowy to bardzo dobry pomysł, skoro:  
— Haz i Lou mogą w tym czasie popilnować domu, co nie?  
Pierwotny plan przewidywał powrót do mieszkania mężczyzny i — no cóż — cieszenie się przerwą, ale Harry uznał, że seks mogą uprawiać również i tutaj.  
Wrażenia są jednak inne. To nie mieszkanie, ale _dom_. Z kotem, którego Louis nienawidzi i z lodówką, którą trzeba zapełnić oraz z łóżkiem Harry'ego, które należy jak najszybciej ochrzcić. Sam Louis może narzekać ile wlezie, ale Harry i tak wie, że mężczyzna czuje się równie mocno domowo, bo to właśnie on zaproponował ugotowanie im obiadu.  
— Robiłeś już wcześniej coś podobnego? — zapytał Harry podejrzliwie.  
Louis obrzucił go ostrym spojrzeniem.  
— Nie, ale skoro to nie nasza kuchnia, to nic nie zaszkodzi spróbować.  
— Pewien jesteś?  
Louis wykręcił mu ramię — dosłownie — i w końcu Harry musiał przystać na ten pomysł. Louis był tak zadowolony, że wypieprzył go tuż przy lodówce.  
Więc Louis zachowuje się równie żałośnie co Harry, mimo że czasami lubi udawać, że wcale tak nie jest. Nadal nosi jego pierścionek, do kurwy nędzy. Na początku było całkiem spoko, dzięki niemu klapsy stały się jeszcze bardziej podniecające, ale później zamieniło się to w coś, co wypełniało ciało Harry'ego przyjemnym ciepłem. Podoba mu się to, że Louis nosi jego pierścionek; przypomina mu to o tym, że on sam nadal lubi nosić bransoletkę z węgierskiego festiwalu. Lubi to, że dzielą się kurtkami i swetrami, pomimo znacznej różnicy w rozmiarze. Jest miło — wygodnie i przyjemnie.  
Pilnują domu jedynie przez trzy i pół dnia, ale zapas zakupów robią na dobre dwa tygodnie, ponieważ Louis ciągle dorzuca coś do koszyka, jak niesforny dzieciak. Harry pozwala mu na to, bo za każdym razem dostaje za to całusa. Są w miejscu _publicznym_ , robiąc _zakupy_ , a on dostaje _buziaki_. Być może to wszystko mu się śni.  
Gdy wracają, Louis wyrzuca go z kuchni, a potem zaciąga go tam z powrotem, bo nie ma pojęcia, gdzie są schowane garnki oraz patelnie. Ma zamiar zrobić kurczaka z mozzarellą, owiniętego szynką parmeńską i podanego z młodymi ziemniaczkami. Harry uznaje to za nieco zbyt ambitne, ale Louis twierdzi, że znalazł to na stronie Jamie'ego Olivera i będzie trzymał się sztywno przepisu.  
— Powinienem tu zostać, żeby cię przypilnować, obiecuję, że nie będę przeszkadzał.  
Louis mruży na niego oczy.  
— W co będziesz ubrany?  
Harry zerka w dół na swoje bokserki i rozpiętą, flanelową koszulę.  
— To?  
— Tak z cyckami na wierzchu?  
Harry uśmiecha się do niego krzywo i wskakuje na blat kuchenny, rozszerzając nieco uda.  
— Nom.  
Sposób, w jaki Louis się na niego gapi, jest bardzo satysfakcjonujący.  
— Dostanę jakieś pozytywne rady na temat gotowania?  
Wzrusza odrobinę ramionami, przez co koszulka bardziej się rozsuwa. Macha nogami w przód i w tył.  
— Zależy od tego, czy mi obciągniesz, gdy kurczak będzie się piekł.  
Louis wygląda, jakby już teraz chciał paść przed nim na kolana, ale zjebanie pierwszego posiłku własnej roboty mogłoby zranić jego ego. Wygląda również niesamowicie słodko — w dresach i z okularami na nosie, z wyrazem czystej koncentracji na twarzy, gdy sprawdza przepis na telefonie. Harry robi kilkanaście zdjęć, rzucając kilka zachęcających uwag i upewniając się, że Louis niczego nie przegapia.  
Później jakoś... nie przestaje robić tych zdjęć, kiedy Louis zamyka drzwiczki piekarnika i ustawia się pomiędzy udami Harry'ego. Naprawdę szczerze wierzy, że cudowne, różowe usta Louisa owinięte wokół jego kutasa po prostu _muszą_ zostać udokumentowane; mężczyzna nadal ma okulary na nosie, do cholery jasnej. Jego niesamowite kości policzkowe uwydatniają się jeszcze bardziej, gdy mocno zasysa usta i — serio — Harry nie może postąpić inaczej. Musi wypromować oralne zdolności Louisa. Chyba powinien zacząć to nagrywać.  
— _Och, Chryste._  
Kładzie delikatnie dłoń na głowie mężczyzny, patrząc na niego poprzez ekran telefonu, bo w przeciwnym razie spuściłby się raczej od razu. Jego ręka wydaje się być niewiarygodnie duża — palce ma wsunięte w rozczochrane włosy Louisa. Nie może się powstrzymać przed zaciśnięciem dłoni w pięść i lekkim pociągnięciem; co dziwne, Louis w ogóle nie protestuje i Harry zdaje sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna chce popisać się przed kamerą. Więc Harry robi to ponownie, szarpiąc lekko biodrami, i wciąga gwałtownie oddech, gdy Louis zaczyna ssać mocniej.  
— Wyglądasz cudownie — mówi.  
Kręci właśnie amatorskie porno, równie dobrze może coś od siebie dodać.  
Louis unosi brew z zaskoczenia, i odsuwa się, przesuwając językiem po główce penisa; udaje mu się nawet krzywo uśmiechnąć z ustami pełnymi kutasa, to niewiarygodne. Mały gnojek patrzy wprost w obiektyw aparatu, a potem mruga wesoło. Harry nie może tego znieść — zaciska dłoń na włosach Louisa i zmusza go do wzięcia penisa głębiej w usta, całkowicie wykorzystując ten wyjątkowy nastrój.  
Powinien był wiedzieć, że Louis ma jakiś plan — nie mogło pójść tak łatwo, bo w sekundzie, w której rozlega się dźwięk alarmu piekarnika, mężczyzna wstaje; twardy penis Harry'ego uderza mu o brzuch z mokrym plaśnięciem, a on sam podrywa biodra w poszukiwaniu kontaktu. Widzi zarys erekcji mężczyzny, ale mina Louisa jest poważna, gdy ten po prostu sprawdza kurczaka, a potem jeszcze raz czyta przepis, zanim zabiera się za przygotowanie ziemniaków. Harry siedzi tak, oddychając szybko; klnie pod nosem, ale w chwili, w której zaciska dłoń na swoim penisie, żeby sobie strzepać, Louis odwraca się i pokazuje na niego palcem z upominającym cmoknięciem.  
Harry zaciska dłonie w pięści i przyciska je mocno do blatu kuchennego. Nie o takie coś mu chodziło.  
— Nie o takie coś mi chodziło — oznajmia.  
Louis śmieje się odrobinę zachrypniętym głosem.  
— Biedny Haz. — Jeszcze ma czelność z niego szydzić, dupek jeden. — Możesz chyba zaczekać. Będziesz dla mnie grzeczny?  
Harry krzyżuje nogi w kostkach, wiercąc się.  
— Tak.  
Louis drażni się z nim przez cały czasu, całując go co kilka minut, by utrzymać go w tym stanie podniecenia. To prawdziwa tortura. Dzięki, kurwa, Bogu, pozwala mu dojść, zanim zaczynają jeść — sadza go przy kuchennym stole, a potem wdrapuje się na jego kolana i ociera o niego. Nie pozwala mu jednak wziąć później prysznica, więc przez całą kolację Harry czuje się brudny — zarówno fizycznie, jak i mentalnie, oraz cudownie oszołomiony. Jeśli miało to wszystko sprawić, że nie będzie w stanie skrytykować posiłku, to Louis jest prawdziwym geniuszem zła.  
Później dochodzi im przez to kolejny obowiązek do listy: porządne wyczyszczenie kuchni i złożenie przysięgi, że już nigdy nie będą uprawiać tu seksu. Harry i tak nie będzie w stanie spojrzeć swojej matce w oczy.  
Mimo tego dzień mija im naprawdę błogo i przyjemnie. Mając już rozgardiasz ze ślubem za sobą oraz zapewnienia Nialla, że z Marcelem wszystko jest okej, Harry jest w stanie całkowicie się rozluźnić i cieszyć Louisem.  
Przytulają się na kanapie, oglądając Gogglebox, kiedy do Louisa dochodzi, co oni właśnie wyczyniają. Harry głaszcze zarówno jego, jak i kota, rzucając uwagi na temat jakości Channel 4, kiedy mężczyzna odwraca głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. Wygląda na zdezorientowanego i zbulwersowanego jednocześnie. Harry zabiera dłoń z jego włosów i unosi brew.  
— Co jest, Lou?  
— Mam wrażenie, że przeskoczyliśmy nagle jakieś dwadzieścia lat do przodu.  
Harry nie do końca wie, o co mu chodzi.  
— Daj spokój. Dzięki Zaynowi za dwadzieścia lat będziemy mieszkać w poduszkowcu, zobaczysz.  
Louis unosi dłoń, żeby uszczypnąć go w ramię, jakby chodziło mu o coś zdecydowanie poważniejszego, ale Dusty natychmiast układa się w zgięciu jego łokcia, nie pozwalając mu na to. Mężczyzna klnie pod nosem, na co Harry uśmiecha się miękko.  
— Chodzi mi o to, że to dla mnie serio poważna sprawa. — Harry już chce się zgodzić i pochyla się, by pocałować go w nos, ale Louis wygląda, jakby właśnie przeżył jakieś prywatne oświecenie i ma do powiedzenia więcej. — Kurwa, Haz, w niedzielę mamy wyścig, a ja w ogóle o tym nie myślałem, bo byłem zbyt zajęty słuchaniem twoich opinii na temat popu. Ja nigdy... Sądziłem, że będą musieli mnie siłą ściągać z toru, gdy strzeli mi sześćdziesiątka, ale teraz. — Louis patrzy na niego tymi niebieskimi oczami, bezmyślnie muskając palcem pierścionek Harry'ego na swoim palcu. — W tym wieku chcę już doglądać naszych wnuków. Boże. Chcę się przeprowadzić na wieś i zaadoptować szczeniaka border collie.  
Serce Harry'ego rozpuszcza się na te słowa. Uśmiecha się promiennie do Louisa, czując ciepło i łaskotanie na całym ciele. Ma wrażenie, że obaj są przytłoczeni tym pomysłem. Odpędza Dusty, by móc objąć twarz Louisa dłońmi i pocałować go.  
— Chcę mieć co najmniej dwa tuziny dzieci — szepcze. — Będzie dobrze, Lou. Jest naprawdę dobrze. Chcę byś był moim małżonkiem.  
— Kto w ogóle jeszcze tak mówi? — pyta Louis z roztargnieniem.  
— Ja. Uwielbiam to słowo. I lubię małże*.  
Louis wzdycha w jego usta.  
— Czasami mam wrażenie, że kocham cię tak mocno, że mógłbym się tym udławić — mówi cicho.  
Harry czuje nagłe i obezwładniające wzruszenie. Louis... Louis ma w sobie tyle piękna, o którym nikt nie ma pojęcia; chowa w sobie uczucia i nie pokazuje ich nikomu. Nikomu poza Harrym. Który zna go najlepiej i kocha go najmocniej.  
To naprawdę piękne.  
— Jesteś piękny — szepcze w pocałunku. — Nasza przyszłość jest piękna.  
— Kurwa, serio dorastam.  
Harry muska ich nosy razem; chyba już nigdy nie przestanie się uśmiechać.  
— Musiało kiedyś tak się stać, _o tym_ też chcesz pogadać?  
Spodziewa się ostrego sprzeciwu, jak zawsze przy poruszeniu tematu ujawnienia się. Dosłownie brakuje mu tchu, gdy Louis mówi:  
— Tak. Ale w tej chcę się z tobą całować. Po Singapurze, okej?  
— Po Singapurze.  
Ostatnią rzeczą jaką robią przed wyruszeniem w trzynastogodzinną podróż do Azji jest zrobienie odpowiadających sobie tatuaży, tym razem na kostkach u nóg. H dla Louisa i L dla Harry'ego. Nie może być to bardziej oczywiste stwierdzenie, a Harry nie mógłby być bardziej zadowolony.

* * * 

Singapur zaczyna się całkiem dobrze.  
Podczas pierwszego treningu musiał zjechać do warsztatu z powodu problemów z silnikiem, ale Zayn zaraz wszystkiemu zaradził i Louis nie miał żadnych zastrzeżeniem przed rozpoczęciem Grand Prix. Przez krótką chwilę zacięcie walczy z Harrym, ale w końcu udaje mu się wyjść na prowadzenie. Jest super podekscytowany i skupiony na drodze oraz na kolejnym zakręcie, więc mija kilka sekund, nim w ogóle zauważa, że z kołami jest coś nie tak. Potem wszystko przyspiesza.  
Dwie sekundy w aucie wyścigowym są jak wieczność. Gdy wie już, że coś jest nie tak, nie ma szans, że zbierze myśli do kupy, bo on i Jeanne to _jedność_ — kiedy coś jest z nią nie tak, Louis ginie pod stresem, czuje się całkowicie bezradny. Nie słyszy wrzasków Liama, ponieważ próbuje zrozumieć swoje auto — uspokaja ją lekkim dotykiem na kierownicy, słucha charczeń silnika, jakby to był kolejny ludzki język.  
Wypada z zakrętu, ale nie ma szans choćby mrugnąć, nim uderza w barierkę z pełną prędkością. Potrzebuje całej sekundy, żeby zdać sobie sprawę, że jest ranny: oślepiają go światła, jedyne co widzi to fruwające części Jeanne i może myśleć tylko, że _to powinno być w środku_ oraz _ona krwawi_. Potem porusza nogą, odruchowo chcąc zahamować, i oszałamia go ból tak silny, że przestaje oddychać.  
Singapur zaczął się całkiem dobrze.

* * *

To zabawne, jak łatwo stracić na torze jasny umysł. Harry wie, że jeździ naprawdę szybko, ale to wszystko zależy również od prędkości kierowcy przed nim. W większości przypadków jest to Louis.  
To zabawne, jak nawet na torze Formuły 1, wypadek podczas jazdy wszystko spowalnia. Wiedzą, co mają robić, aby nie spowodować karambolu; wiedzą, że mają zjechać po kolei na pobocze. Harry przechodził szkolenia niezliczoną ilość razy.  
Ale. Poznaje auto, które rozpadło się na kawałki, potłuczone i bezkształtne. I wie, _wie_ , że Louis jechał zbyt szybko, aby wyjść z tego jedynie z siniakiem, ponieważ _Harry jechał tuż za nim_ , deptał mu po piętach i wie, że coś poszło nie tak, ale zobaczenie tego na własne oczy sprawia, że coś w nim pęka.  
Jebie go to, po prostu. Nie słucha poleceń drużyny, ignoruje każdą zasadę bezpieczeństwa i zatrzymuje bolid, natychmiast z niego wysiadając. Trzy sekundy mijają jak siedem godzin, gdy pędzi w stronę Jeanne; strój jeszcze nigdy mu tak nie ciążył, a kiedy zdejmuje kask i odrzuca go, hałas praktycznie zwala go z nóg. Umysł ma pusty; przerażenie mrozi mu krew w żyłach i blokuje zdolność logicznego myślenia. Jedyne, co się przebija to _kurwa_ , _tylko nie to, znów to samo_ oraz _co, jeśli on..._  
To, że przestał oddychać zauważa dopiero wtedy, gdy dostrzega ruch Louisa, i przez wieczność ulatuje z niego oddech miernej ulgi. Rzuca się ku niemu, szybciej niż kiedykolwiek biegł w swoim całym życiu, i chwyta za pognieciony kokpit. Louis odrzucił już swój kask, oddech ma ciężki, i mruga szybko. Zaciska zęby, pocąc się niemiłosiernie, a ból, jaki czuje, musi być nie do opisania, choć jego oczy i tak rozszerzają się w zrozumieniu, gdy w końcu dostrzega Harry'ego.  
Musi zwalczyć irracjonalną chęć wyciągnięcia Louisa z auta, ucałowania go i naprawienia każdej szkody, bo wie, że jest zbyt roztrzęsiony i niezdarny; płacze zbyt mocno, by móc mu jakkolwiek pomóc i nie ufa sobie, że nie zrobi mu swoim dotykiem żadnej krzywdy.  
Jedyne, co robi, to podejście do Louisa najbliżej jak może, skupienie na sobie jego spojrzenia i uspokojenie bezsensownym i nieustającym bełkotem.  
— Nie ruszaj się, kochanie, możesz mieć coś z kręgosłupem, karetka już tutaj jedzie.  
Kiedy Louis w końcu się odzywa, zdaje się zmuszać do wypowiedzenia kolejnych słów ochrypłym głosem, ale i tak jest to w jakiś sposób pocieszające.  
— Boli... mo-moja noga...  
— Cii, wiem, że boli, ale nic ci nie będzie, jestem tutaj, zajmę się tobą, nic ci nie będzie, Jezu Chryste.  
Gdy karetka w końcu nadjeżdża, a lekarze odciągają go od auta, by zająć się Louisem, Harry nie jest w stanie zmusić się, aby odwrócić od niego wzrok. Wygląda na _przerażonego_ i drobnego w tym roztrzaskanym aucie, a jeśli choćby w jednej piątej czuje to samo przerażenie, co Harry, to on nie ma pojęcia, jakim cudem Louis jeszcze jest w ogóle przytomny. Zakładają mu kołnierz ortopedyczny i wiozą w kierunku karetki; on również nie odrywa od Harry'ego wzroku i woła go w chwilach, w których nie wrzeszczy z bólu. Harry wpycha się pomiędzy ratowników, wiedząc, że im tylko zawadza, ale co ma, do kurwy nędzy, innego zrobić.  
Serce pęka mu na dwoje, gdy mówią mu, że nie może pojechać z Louisem. Czuje obezwładniające przerażenie, każdy oddech sprawia mu ból, i potrzebuje widzieć mężczyznę, by móc wziąć kolejny dech, on... kurwa, Louis panikuje mocniej niż on. Harry ociera łzy i oddycha głęboko, czeka aż Louis znajduje się w karetce, zanim mówi mu:  
— Skarbie, zobaczymy się w szpitalu, przysięgam, zajmą się tam tobą, jesteś gwiazdą, pamiętaj, nic ci nie będzie.  
Louis przygryza dolną, zakrwawioną już wargę, unosząc dłoń, aby go chwycić, mimo że Harry znajduje się na zewnątrz. Ze wszystkich pożegnań, jakie mógł wymyślić, daje Harry'emu to:  
— Upewnij się, że uratują Jeanne.  
Harry śmieje się w głos — brzydkim, gorzkim śmiechem, pozbawionym radości. Gdy zamykają drzwi i odjeżdżają, ma wrażenie, że pęka jakaś wiążąca ich lina.  
Wiedza, że Louis znajduje się w dobrych rękach w ogóle nie pomaga i Harry zaczyna tracić oddech, opadając na trawę, ponieważ nie jest w stanie dłużej ustać na nogach. Nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek będzie się jeszcze tak czuł. I to głupie, co nie, biorąc pod uwagę jego zawód. Spodziewał się być świadkiem wypadków, sam miał kilka stłuczek, ale _to_ , to bolesne uczucia rozpadania się na kawałki — tego nigdy sobie nie wyobrażał. Nie spodziewał się, że to właśnie Louis — złote dziecię, potężny i nieomylny Louis — będzie ofiarą wypadku.  
Chyba wymiotuje. Być może traci również przytomność, nic do niego nie dociera do niego nawet wtedy, gdy ekipa z garażu przyjeżdża na miejsce.  
— Nie ma szans, że dziś znów pojedzie, kompletnie się załamał — słyszy.  
A potem ktoś pomaga mu wsiąść do auta. Wszystko do niego wraca, manewr Louisa, to jak walnął w barierki, jego wrzask, krew na chodniku przed domem Artura. Załamał się.  
Jakieś piętnaście minut później zostawiają go samego w garażu. Wie, że powinien myśleć, „odzyskać kontrolę” i wykorzystać wyuczone, psychologiczne sztuczki, ale nie ma w sobie choćby ziarnka energii. Milczy zacięcie, dopóki nie czuje znajomych ramion wokół siebie, i nie otacza go znana mu energia.  
— Ni — szepcze, patrząc szeroko otwartymi oczami na blond czuprynę na swoim ramieniu.  
— Hej, H — mówi Niall do jego ucha. Głos ma zachrypnięty, jakby również płakał. Nie ma w tym nic dziwnego; Niall kocha Louisa. Wszyscy kochają Louisa. W gardle Harry'ego ponownie narasta szloch. — Jak się trzymasz?  
Harry pociąga nosem.  
— Boję się tak, że nie jestem w stanie myśleć.  
— Wiem. Ale zajebiście odważne było to, jak zrzuciłeś kask i przeleciałeś przez pół toru, żeby spróbować mu pomóc.  
— Chyba zajebiście pojebane.  
Niall śmieje się cicho.  
— To też. On... mówił coś?  
Gdyby Niall go właśnie nie obejmował, Harry zwinąłby się w małą kulkę.  
— Żeby zadbać o Jeanne.  
Tym razem śmiech Nialla jest nieco weselszy.  
— Cholerny Tommo — mamrocze.  
Harry również lekko się uśmiecha. Co ma, kurwa, w ogóle do stracenia?  
— Wiesz, gdzie on jest? — pyta cicho.  
— Tak, w ośrodku medycznym.  
W jego piersi pojawia się kropelka ulgi.  
— Nie zabrali go od razu do szpitala?  
— Chyba nie jest tak źle, ale nic więcej nie wiem. Chcesz tam pójść?  
Harry kiwa szaleńczo głową.  
— Myślisz, że pozwolą nam go zobaczyć, skoro nie jesteśmy... _kurwa_ , ktoś powiadomił już jego mamę?  
— Hej. — Niall głaszcze go uspokajająco po plecach. — Liam obiecał, że się tym zajmie.  
Och, Boże, Liam. _Zayn._ W ogóle nie pomyślał o reszcie ich małej rodziny, jest takim idiotą.  
— Gdzie oni są?  
Niall waha się przez moment.  
— Nie jestem pewien. Zayn gdzieś się zaszył, a Liam lata dookoła jak bezgłowy kurczak, zajmując się naprawą Jeanne. Najwyraźniej z rozkazu samego Louisa.  
Kurwa. Harry pociera oczy, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że jeszcze ma w sobie łzy.  
— To pojebane, powinniśmy im pomóc, powinniśmy...  
— H, każdy radzi sobie z tym po swojemu i minęło dopiero dwadzieścia minut, nikt nic nie wie. Gdy tylko ogarniemy sprawę z Lou, zwołają konferencję prasową i... sam wiesz, jak to dział. Daj im spokój do tego czasu.  
Jezu Chryste, _jeszcze media_. Kurwa mać, wyścig trwa dalej i dwaj członkowie zespołu Cowella nie biorą w nim udziału. Nawet będąc w tym stanie, Harry jest w stanie poczuć się z tego powodu odrobinę winny. Dlatego z westchnieniem wyplątuje się z pocieszającego uścisku Nialla i wstaje na drżących nogach. Przyjaciel nie próbuje mu pomóc.  
— Chodźmy go zobaczyć.  
Niall kiwa głową i razem ruszają do ośrodka. Harry wie, że nie odzyskał choćby setnej części kontroli nad sobą, ale kogo to kurwa jebie. Do czegoś takiego nie ma poradnika. On po prostu chce się z nim zobaczyć.

* * *

W pewnej chwili Louis ma wrażenie, że umarł. Nim dotarli do niego ratownicy, czuł absolutną pewność, że to koniec — wszystko go bolało i nie potrafił rozróżnić pojedynczych słów Harry'ego, ale chłopak był jedynym powodem, dla którego Louis w ogóle miał otwarte oczy. A później, w pokoju, do którego go wprowadzili, na ostatnią chwilę nim dostał coś na ból, poważnie sądził, że umiera.  
Więc pobudka — czując się słabo, ale bez żadnego bólu — w ośrodku medycznym, wlicza się do jednej z najlepszych chwil w jego życiu. Próbuje skupić się na tej uldze, gdy lekarze ogłaszają swój werdykt. Coś o więzadłach, ścięgnach i morfinie. W skrócie:  
Skręcona kostka.  
Mogło być naprawdę dużo gorzej, ale to i tak oznacza od ośmiu do dwunastu tygodni rehabilitacji. Oznacza to przekreślenie mistrzostw. Oznacza to, że nie ma pewności, czy wróci do wyścigów. Oznacza to, że każe lekarzowi się od niego odpierdolić, by móc wypłakać się w poduszkę jak mały chłopczyk. Czuje się żałośnie i źle, ale w zatrważającej większości odczuwa ogromną stratę.  
To była jego szansa. Dał z siebie wszystko. Dwa tysiące trzynasty miał być _jego_ rokiem, jego odkupieniem, lekarstwem, ostatnią wielką szansą. Był, kurwa, na prowadzeniu, niemal czuł smak zwycięstwa. Samo patrzenie na gips sprawia, że czuje się pusty w środku i chory. Nadal płacze, gdy łyka tabletki przeciwbólowe, by móc w końcu zasnąć i nie gapić się na swoją nogę.  
Gdy znów się budzi, znajduje się w innym pokoju, a wokół jego łóżka porozstawiano pełno różnorodnego syfu — kwiatów, kartek i słodyczy. Próbuję złapać jedną z pocztówek, komicznie zdezorientowany, gdy jego noga eksploduje bólem, a on wszystko sobie przypomina.  
— Jebana psia mać — syczy, zaciskając powieki i próbując odepchnąć od siebie ból lub wmówić sobie, że żaden wypadek nigdy się nie zdarzył.  
— Louis? — pyta niepewny głos  
Otwiera oczy.  
Serce rośnie mu w piersi — jakim cudem nie zauważył Harry'ego na krześle koło łóżka?  
_Chryste_. Harry wygląda cholernie okropnie. Twarz ma spuchniętą i zapłakaną, dosłownie opada z krzesła, jakby normalne siedzenie kosztowało go zbyt wiele sił. Louis odczuwa do niego tak wielką i nagłą miłość, że niemal kręci mu się od tego w głowie; czuje się obnażony i słaby. Wie, że jeśli Harry wygląda okropnie, on sam musi znajdować się w jeszcze gorszym stanie, posiniaczony, połamany i zapłakany. Wie, że teraz powinien całkowicie zamknąć się w sobie, skupić na własnym cierpieniu i dać chłopakowi spokój.  
Szepcze jego imię i unosi niemrawo ramiona. Harry nie traci ani sekundy, nim wspina się na łóżko i kładzie obok niego. Nagle Louisa nie obchodzi nic więcej, ma Harry'ego i na odwrót, więc nie musi nawet nic mówić — po prostu zamyka oczy i wchłania ciepło, i miłość, i nadzieję; wyciska pocałunki na jego włosach i ostrożnie obejmuje go w pasie.  
— Jak bardzo jest źle? — pyta w końcu Harry, niepewnie i cicho.  
Louis wzdycha.  
— Skręcona kostka. Osiem do dwunastu tygodni.  
— Boże, ale zajebiście.  
Louis sapie w jego włosy.  
— Czego nie zrozumiałeś w tym stwierdzeniu?  
— Czy ty... — urywa, a potem odkasłuje, ale jego głos nadal pozostaje zachrypnięty; Louis przytula go mocniej. — Mówiłem ci już dlaczego w ogóle zacząłem się ścigać?  
Louis próbuje sobie przypomnieć; nawet jeśli tak było, to teraz tego nie wyłapie, zbyt senny i zamroczony lekami.  
— Ponieważ jesteś idiotą?  
— Też — mówi Harry, uśmiechając się słabo w jego szyję. — Ale. W wieku czternastu lat miałem wypadek. Wracałem razem z moim przyjacielem Arturem ze szkoły, gdy ten pijany kierowca... ja wywinąłem się ze wstrząśnieniem mózgu, ale Artur zginął na miejscu. Pamiętam, że nigdy w życiu się tak nie bałem. Aż do wczoraj.  
— Jezu, Haz. — Louis przeczesuje dłonią jego włosy, czując współczucie. — Bardzo mi przykro.  
— To... było dawno temu. I minęły lata nim sam usiadłem za kółkiem, ale kiedy już to zrobiłem, nie byłem w stanie się oderwać. Wpędzało mnie to w poczucie winy, czułem się okropnie, że tak mocno lubię jeździć, więc postanowiłem postawić wszystko na jedną kartę. Chciałem zostać najlepszym rajdowcem, chciałem być sławny, aby ludzie mnie słuchali, gdy będę mówił o bezpieczeństwie. W zeszłym roku, po tym jak zrobiłem te warsztaty z bezpieczeństwa na drogach, dostałem setki listów i maili od rodziców, którzy dziękowali mi za to, co robię, i zdałem sobie sprawę, że ich pochwała znaczy dla mnie dużo więcej niż rekordy i trofea.  
Louis nie przestaje go głaskać i wdychać jego zapachu. Harry jest najlepszą osobą.  
— To niesamowite, kochanie.  
Harry kręci głową, a potem wyciska mały pocałunek na obojczyku Louisa.  
— Wcale nie, przynajmniej tyle mogę zrobić. Ale chodzi mi o to, że osiem do dwunastu tygodni to nie wyrok śmierci.  
— To sześć wyścigów — wypala Louis, czując nagłą żałość.  
— Tak, sześć głupich wyścigów, a potem jesteś jak nowy. Zostało ci jeszcze trochę czasu do sześćdziesiątki, nie uważasz?  
Louis śmieje się, naprawdę szczerze. Boli go od tego szyja, ale i tak nie przestaje.  
— Jesteś taki głupi, matko kochana.  
Harry sapie ze złością.  
— Sam jesteś głupi, śmiertelnie mnie przeraziłeś.  
— Och. — Ściska Harry'ego z poczuciem, że żarty już się skończyły. Nie wie, co jeszcze mógłby powiedzieć, żadne przeprosiny nie są tutaj na miejscu. To samolubne i okropne, ale czuje się nieco lepiej, gdy wie, jak mocno Harry'emu na nim zależy. Może nie stracił wszystkiego. — Straciłeś przeze mnie wyścig — mówi, bo w końcu i to do niego dociera.  
— Weź nie żartuj, ledwo stałem na nogach, w życiu bym go nie ukończył — stwierdza Harry oczywistym tonem, ale Louis chwyta się każdego słowa; przyciska się mocniej do chłopaka, mimo że sprawia mu to ból. — Cały świat dowiedział się o moim załamaniu.  
— Co masz na myśli?  
— No cóż... — Harry naprawdę brzmi na zażenowanego, to całkiem urocze. — Byłem, um. Nieco przerażony i próbowałem cię uspokoić, i nie wpadłem na to, że mikrofon nadal mam włączony, dopóki moja mama nie zadzwoniła do mnie w panice i nie zapytała, czy nic mi nie jest, a gdy powiedziałem, że to ty miałeś wypadek, uświadomiła mi, że w wiadomościach fruwa nagranie o tym, jak krzyczę, płaczę i nazywam cię kochaniem, czy tam coś. — Unosi głowę, by spojrzeć Louisowi w oczy, niepewnie i ze skruchą. — Mam nadzieję, że ci to jakoś strasznie nie przeszkadza.  
Louis znajduje się w szpitalnym łóżku ze skręconą kostką i z chłopcem, który go kocha. Nie mogło by go to mniej obejść.  
— Ale że co, istnieje wieczna dokumentacja tego, jak robisz z siebie idiotę? Chcę to obejrzeć.  
Harry piorunuje go wzrokiem, ale jego usta wyginają się w uśmiechu. Ponownie układa się przy Louisie — ciężki, pocieszający i uroczy.  
— Nigdy, przenigdy nie obejrzę tego nagrania, ale skoro lubisz się torturować, to powinieneś wiedzieć, że właśnie toczy się konferencja prasowa na twoją chwałę. Czekali, aż zostaniesz przeniesiony do szpitala na obserwację.  
Louis rozważa ten pomysł. Będzie to bolesne, okropne i depresyjne doświadczenie, więc w końcu włącza telewizor.  
Trafiają na moment, w którym jeden z dziennikarzy pyta o stan zdrowia Louisa. Eleanor — ubrana w oficjalny strój zespołu Cowella — wygląda na zszokowaną, ale odpowiada bez zająknięcia:  
— Louis doznał skręcenia stawu skokowego drugiego stopnia i w tej chwili przebywa w ośrodku medycznym. Jest nam bardzo przykro z powodu całej tej sytuacji, ale znajduje się on w rękach najlepszych lekarzy i jestem pewna, że wyjdzie z tego bez szwanku.  
— Czy wróci na tor w tym sezonie? — pyta ktoś inny.  
Louis próbuje poruszyć nogą i syczy z bólu, na co Harry całuje go w bok głowy, uciszając delikatnie. Kurwa mać. Wszystko jest zjebane. Wszystko poza Harrym, być może.  
— Wierzymy, że Tommo w pełni wróci do zdrowia, więc nie skreślajcie go tak od razu — odpowiada Eleanor.  
Dyplomatycznie. Miło. Bezsensownie i depresyjnie.  
— A Harry Styles? W przyszłym tygodniu też nie pojedzie?  
Harry sztywnieje nagle.  
— Chryste, zapomniałem, że miałem tam być — szepcze.  
Dobry Boże, co za fajtłapa.  
Eleanor szybko ratuje sytuację.  
— Harry nie traci ani chwili, ciężko pracuje razem z resztą zespołu, aby dać z siebie wszystko w Korei. Bez żadnych wypadków — dodaje.  
Louis i Harry wymieniają się spojrzeniami, a potem wybuchają śmiechem. Jest to żałosny i złamany śmiech, bo sytuacja nie jest w ogóle zabawna, ale nie jest aż tak smutna, jak mogłaby być.  
— Ten Harry Styles, cóż za wzór dla nas wszystkich. Każdy powinien brać z niego przykład — oznajmia Louis.  
— Przymknij się. — Harry szturcha go pomiędzy żebra, a potem przeprasza przez wieczność, gdy Louis charczy i zwija się z bólu. — Może serio powinienem wrócić do garażu.  
Louis zaciska palce na jego koszulce.  
— Nie, jesteś tu, gdzie powinieneś być, chociaż Zayn by się chyba tak na mnie nie wyżywał. Czy on... przyszedł w odwiedziny?  
Harry zerka na niego nerwowo.  
— Nie. On... cóż, wydaje mi się, że wczoraj spał w garażu? W sensie zasnął tam ze zmęczenia na jednej z ławek.  
Serce Louis opada. Jebany Zayn Malik, oczywiście, że obwinia się za ten wypadek. To bardzo w jego stylu tak sobie wszystko wmówić, że nawet nie miał czasu, aby tu przyjść i cokolwiek wyjaśnić.  
— Ale chyba wie, że to nie jego wina. To, że jest głównym mechanikiem nie znaczy... wypadki chodzą po ludziach, przecież...  
— Lou, nie musisz mi tego tłumaczyć. Próbowaliśmy z Liamem go namówić na wizytę, ale nie mógł się zmusić. Kazałem Niallowi siedzieć z nim w garażu, więc chociaż nie jest sam.  
Oczywiście, że tak. Louis całuje Harry'ego w policzek, na moment zapominając o zesztywniałej szyi.  
— Więc Liam jest tutaj?  
— No raczej. Znęca się nad lekarzami, żeby nie mieli czasu mnie stąd wyrzucić. Ale może też potrzebuje jakiegoś zajęcia, sam nie wiem. Każdy z nas się bał w pewnej chwili, a Niall siedział tu ze mną do rana. Teraz pewnie pracuje nad Marcelem, chociaż nie mam pojęcia po co...  
Słowna papka urywa się nagle i Louis wycisza telewizor.  
— Co masz na myśli? — pyta.  
Harry zniża głowę, więc Louis nie może dostrzec jego twarzy.  
— Nie wiem, czy będę w stanie jeszcze usiąść za kółkiem.  
Oddech zamiera mu w gardle.  
— Musisz, kochanie, to twoje życie. Nie będę się umawiał z jakimś frajerem.  
Harry delikatnie szturcha go w brzuch.  
— Lou.  
— Serio mówię. — Minął dzień od najokropniejszego zdarzenia w jego życiu; sądzi, że jakoś to wszystko już ogarnia, a Harry musi go posłuchać. Louis zdecydowanie jest w stanie powiedzieć mu po prostu prawdę. — Nie chcę, żebyś nade mną bezsensownie skakał, kiedy będę zbierał się do kupy. Po ostatniej stłuczce potrzebowałem tylko trzech tygodni rekonwalescencji, a odchodziłem od zmysłów, teraz będzie jeszcze dłużej. Nie będzie to ładny widok.  
— Nie obchodzi mnie to.  
Louis wyraźnie słyszy dąsy w jego głosie.  
— Ale mnie obchodzi. Chcę widzieć, jak się ścigasz. Chcę widzieć, jak zwyciężasz, Haz. Dla mnie. Chcę, żebyś zdobył pierwsze miejsce każdej niedzieli, która mnie ominie.  
Naprawdę tego chce. Myśl, że nie będzie się ścigał — teraz, a nie że _nigdy_ , jak sądzi i ma desperacką nadzieję — zżera go od środka, sprawia, że ma ochotę zniknąć, przywiązać się do Jeanne i nigdy od niej nie odchodzić. Ale myśl, że _Harry_ przestanie robić to, co kocha z _jego_ powodu jest równie okropna. Nie może ich obu pozbawić tej szansy. Wygra to poprzez Harry'ego. Poza tym chłopcy i tak twierdzą, że stają się jedną osobą, więc co mu pozostało do stracenia.  
Harry zastanawia się przez moment. W końcu jedyne, co mówi:  
— Kocham cię najbardziej na świecie, wiesz o tym, prawda?  
Nadal jest to dla niego niewiarygodne. Ale wie o tym.  
Jeszcze przez kilka dni nie pozwalają mu lecieć do domu. Mówi swojej mamie, że jeśli bardzo poprosi to Cowell odpali mu swój prywatny odrzutowiec i przymknie oko na ucieczkę, ale kobieta drze się w słuchawkę, że prędzej ona sama przyleci do Singapuru niż pozwoli mu lecieć w kiepskim stanie, co jest nieco zbyt melodramatyczne, nawet jak na pielęgniarkę. Louis daje sobie jednak spokój, bo w końcu musiała oglądać w telewizji, jak jej najstarsze dziecko rozpieprza się na torze wyścigowym.  
Wydaje mu się, że dobrze sobie radzi. Rozmowy z lekarzami przyprósza sporą dozą sarkazmu i zgorzknienia. Z Liamem rozmawia na praktyczne tematy, a z Simonem i Eleanor używa sztuczki z fałszywym optymizmem. Rozmowa z Zaynem przebiega delikatnie, ale poważnie, dopóki w końcu go nie łamie i przytula przez długą chwilę. Niallowi obiecuje pojedynek na kule, gdy tylko będzie znów w stanie w miarę normalnie chodzić.  
Zostaje jeszcze Harry. Harry, na którego Louis krzyczy, każąc mu się wynosić (co nie przynosi żadnego efektu), a czasami któremu płacze w rękach. Jest tak skupiony na bólu i rehabilitacji oraz analizowaniu sytuacji, że olśnienie przychodzi do niego niespodziewanie. Zrozumienie, że to koniec. Tak, jakby ktoś z całej siły przyjebał mu w żołądek, wszystko go boli i nie może oddychać; Harry nie ma pojęcia, co robić, więc jedynie trzyma go w ramionach. Louis nie może prosić o nic więcej. Gdyby nie on, Louis w ogóle nie podnosiłby głowy z poduszki.  
Jednak musi się postawić, kiedy Harry proponuje, że poleci z nim do domu.  
— Chcę tylko pomóc — mówi Harry, wyraźnie zraniony.  
— Przestań już — stwierdza Louis, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. — Mam od tego masę ludzi. Kolejne dwa tygodnie będą dla ciebie piekłem, będziesz musiał czuwać nad autem i pracować z jakimś biednym skurwielem, który mnie zastąpi.  
Powiedzenie tego bez krzywienia się kosztuje go naprawdę wiele, ale musi jakoś przekonać Harry'ego do swojej racji, a terapia szokowa będzie chyba najskuteczniejsza. Ponieważ jeszcze jedno błagalne spojrzenie i skończy się na tym, że sam będzie z płaczem prosił go, by wrócił z nim do domu i pomógł mu to przetrwać.  
Harry raczej to rozumie, przecież nie jest okrutny, ale i tak się smuci.  
— Będziesz dzwonił codziennie?  
— Tak, najdroższy.  
— Serio mówię kretynie. O każdej porze dnia i nocy. Bo kiedy cię nie ma...  
_Jestem słabszy_.  
Louis unosi się na łokciach, uciszając Harry'ego pocałunkiem.  
— Wiem, skarbie. Będziemy gadać cały czas. Osiem tygodni zleci, zanim się obejrzymy.  
Harry skamle lekko na te słowa.  
— Kocham cię.  
Słowa nadal wypełniają Louisa przyjemnym ciepłem.  
— Ja też cię kocham. Spakuj mi rzeczy.  
— Już to zrobiłem, jest tam pełno moich koszulek. Pamiętam, że masz to zboczenie na punkcie mojego zapachu.  
Harry patrzy na niego, jakby wyzywał go na jakiś słowny pojedynek. Louis zaciska usta.  
— Dokładnie tak, jak chciałem.  
Uśmiech, jaki pojawia się na twarzy chłopaka, jest szczery i prawdziwy, i poprawia Louisowi odrobinę humor. Wie, że Harry znosi to równie ciężko i trwał przy tym cholernym łóżku niemal cały czas. Ma nadzieję, że ta separacja podziała na niego dobrze i pozwoli mu się otrząsnąć. Nie chce zniszczyć go mocniej, muszą sobie z tym poradzić.  
— A, jeszcze jedno — zaczyna Harry wesoło. — Wiem, że masz zakaz rozmawiania z prasą, ale czy mogę zatweetować, że nic ci nie jest? Bo sporo ludzi się o to pyta.  
Louis wzrusza ramionami, a potem mruży podejrzliwie oczy.  
— Pyta mnie czy ciebie?  
— Um, mnie.  
Ale.  
— Dlaczego pytają _ciebie_ o mój stan zdrowia?  
Harry spuszcza wzrok na swój telefon.  
— Pamiętasz ten epicki popis, jaki dałem całemu światu, gdy miałeś ten wypadek?  
Louis wzdryga się.  
— Mniej więcej.  
— A to z tą Drużyną Marzeń jakiś czas temu?  
Louis przewraca oczami i zabiera chłopakowi telefon.  
— O czym ty w ogóle pleciesz... Och.  
Na tweeterze Harry'ego są tysiące wspomnień o nim, wahając się od: "Całkowicie złamałeś mi serce, mam nadzieję, że twój chłopiec szybko wróci do zdrowia! #DrużynaMarzeń #ZdrowiaTommo", aż do obowiązkowych "serio płakałeś chory pedale". Louis przełyka ciężko ślinę, przeglądając te miłe tweety. To tylko głupi portal, to tylko obcy dla niego ludzie, ale zależy im na nim tak mocno; zależy im na _Harrym_. Czuje w gardle gulę, ale nie jest aż takim masochistą, aby sprawdzić własnego Tweetera.  
— No dalej — mówi, oddając Harry'emu telefon. — Zatweetuj im coś.  
Harry szybko wystukuje kilka słów i pokazuje mu ekran. Louis unosi brew.  
— Ze wszystkich hashtagów wybierasz właśnie ten?**  
Harry uśmiecha się krzywo. Gdyby nie ciemne cienie pod jego oczami, przypominałoby to ich dyskusję sprzed dwóch tygodni.  
— Jest zabawny.  
_Co za idiota._  
— No dalej, wysyłaj.  
Louis po raz pierwszy czuje się w miarę normalnie od chwili wypadku wtedy, gdy pije herbatę ze swoją mamą. Ma za sobą lot z piekła rodem, mały atak paniki i lekki napad nerwicy spowodowany pozostawianiem za sobą Harry'ego. Było mu źle, niewygodnie i nieprzyjemnie, a potem to nie Stan przywitał go na lotnisku, a jego mama. Która natychmiast przytuliła go do siebie mocno, a potem zabrała na lody.  
Teraz są już w domu i Louis doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z faktu, że mama nie może przestać go dotykać — trzyma go za rękę, przytula go, głaszcze po ramieniu. Musiała też rzucić na niego jakiś matczyny urok, ponieważ Louis wciąż czuje się tego spragniony; czuje się młody i bezbronny w tym durnym gipsie. Jutro mają go zdjąć i rozpocząć rehabilitację. Wie, że będzie ciężko, ale w tej chwili jest w stanie zapisać się na najgorsze tortury, jeśli tylko będzie to znaczyło, że później znów zacznie normalnie chodzić.  
Nie mija jednak dużo czasu, nim zaczynają poważną rozmowę.  
— Jak przyjęliście to w domu? — pyta niepewnie.  
Już po samej jej minie — zmęczenia jej oczu i ściągniętych ust — domyśla się, że nie lepiej, niż oni w szpitalu.  
— Ciężko. — Wydaje się, jakby to był koniec tematu, ale nagle mama zakrywa dłonią oczy i dodaje: — Nie oglądałam tego.  
Kładzie dłoń na jej kolanie. Jezu, cała się trzęsie i chyba już zaczęła płakać.  
— Co?  
— Przygotowywałam cholerny lunch i zapomniałam, myślałam, że jest dopiero południe, a potem... Lottie zaczęła krzyczeć, jakby ktoś ją obdzierał ze skóry. Rzuciłam wszystko i gdy tylko zobaczyłam ją z tym cholernym laptopem, _wiedziałam._ Wiedziałam, że coś ci się stało.  
Kurwa mać, Louis nie jest nawet w stanie jej przytulić. Zagryza zęby i przysuwa swoje krzesło bliżej, by móc ją chociaż objąć.  
— Mamo.  
— Wiem, że jesteś dorosłym mężczyzną, ale dla mnie nadal pozostajesz chłopcem; moim dzieckiem, które złamało nogę grając w piłkę czy spadając z kolejnego, cholernego drzewa. Rozmawiamy ze sobą codziennie, ale nigdy mi nie mówisz całej prawdy, nigdy nie wiem, co się u ciebie dokładnie dzieje i nie zdążyłam ci nawet powiedzieć...  
Mama szlocha tak mocno, że Louis nie jest w stanie nic zrozumieć.  
— Powiedzieć mi co? Mamo?  
Sięga po jego dłoń i ściska ją mocno, nim kładzie na swoim brzuchu. _Boże._  
— Jestem w ciąży. Z bliźniętami.  
_Jezu Chryste, to, kurwa, cudownie._ Jebać jego nogę. Louis wychyla się i przytulą ją najmocniej jak jest w stanie. Więcej sióstr. _Dzieci._ Nie może uwierzyć, że coś tak cudownego przytrafiło im się w tym całym syfie. Jest mu ciepło i radośnie, nie może oderwać wzroku od jej brzucha.  
— Który tydzień?  
— Dziewiąty. Potrzebujemy cię, Lou, naprawdę sporo osób cię tutaj potrzebuje.  
Unosi gwałtownie wzrok na te słowa. Na jej policzkach widnieją ślady łez, ale mama uśmiecha się szeroko. Louis przygryza lekko wnętrze policzka; _skoro już są ze sobą tacy szczerzy..._  
— Czy mogę powiedzieć o tym Harry'emu? On uwielbia dzieci.  
Na sekundę zapada napięta cisza; patrzą się na siebie tylko, nie mrugając, aż w końcu mama mówi:  
— Oczywiście, że możesz. Przekaż mu również, że doceniam to, co zrobił.  
Louis przez moment sam czuje się jak dziecko; ma ochotę zwinąć się w jej ramionach i pozwolić, aby o wszystko zadbała. Potem docierają do niego jej słowa.  
— Ale że co zrobił? Rozmawiałaś z nim? Dlaczego?  
Mama ściska jego dłoń, uciszając.  
— Widziałam w jakim był stanie, biedaczek, więc musiałam wysłać mu jakąś wiadomość. W podzięce przysłał mi kwiaty, całkiem uroczy z niego chłopiec.  
Serce Louis trzepocze mu w piersi. On sam chyba nigdy nie zmusi się do obejrzenia nagrania, jest mu przykro, że mama musiała na to patrzeć, ale urok Harry'ego i tak pozostaje niezaprzeczalny. I ten kretyn nawet się na ten temat nie zająknął.  
— To było aż tak oczywiste?  
— Cóż, po tym, jak zobaczyłam waszą dwójką w lipcu i przez to, co mi o nim opowiadałeś... dla mnie było oczywiste, tak. A jeśli kocha cię tak mocno, jak pokazał to na torze, to według mnie nie ma w tym absolutnie nic złego.  
— _Mamo_ — mówi po raz setny, nie dowierzając temu, co słyszy. Dobrze chociaż, że znów się nie popłakał. — Myślisz, że... mógłbym tu zostać, dopóki mi się nie polepszy? Nie narobię wam kłopotów, ani...  
— Oczywiście, że możesz tu zostać — przerywa mu, całując go lekko w policzek. — Jesteśmy tu dla ciebie. Nie pozwoliliśmy bliźniaczkom tego oglądać, ale Fizzy i Lottie naprawdę skorzystałyby na twojej obecności.  
— Tak, tak, jasne. Sam również tego potrzebuję.  
Nie istnieje chyba nic innego, co mógłby w tej chwili robić.

CDN  
*fuckin' spouse which sounds like a mix of a spider and a mouse, nie mam pojęcia, jak to przełożyć inaczej, bo do partnera nie ma odniesienia, więc zostają cholerne małże, lmao  
**zabijcie mnie, a i tak nie powiem wam, co tam było; tweet był na screenie, linki wygasły a autorka chyba nie dodała ponownie wszystkich do oryginalnego tekstu. Podejrzewam, że coś z #dreamteam, ale nie ma to aż tak wielkiego znaczenia dla fabuły, więc musi być tak


	16. Chapter 16

Pierwsza konferencja, na której pojawia się Harry wypada — co dziwne — w środę, tuż po tym, jak lądują w Korei. Jest ich trójka — on, Lewis oraz Fernando, i Harry czuje się nieco nie na miejscu, bo jako jedyny nie stał w zeszłym tygodniu na podium. Wie jednak, dlaczego tutaj jest, Eleanor dobrze go przygotowała, a Louis również zdążył już udzielić mu swojego wsparcia. Mimo tego i tak nie czuje się na siłach, ale wie, że dostał tyle czasu, ile tylko mógł. Świat musi się dowiedzieć, że Cowell nie wypada z mistrzostw, nawet kosztem pytań o tę całą zeszłotygodniową panikę na torze.  
Czuje się nieco roztrzęsiony, gdy siada za stołem, ale uspakaja się w tej samej chwili, w której dostrzega dziennikarzy. Nie ma innego wyjścia; zresztą, jest do takich sytuacji przyzwyczajony.  
— Hej, ludzie, jak się dzisiaj macie? — pyta głośno.  
Nikogo nie dziwi fakt, że dziewięćdziesiąt procent pytań skierowanych jest właśnie do niego, i dziewięćdziesiąt procent z nich dotyczy Louisa i ostatniego GP.  
— Wszyscy widzieliśmy, jak wpłynął na ciebie ten poważny wypadek, Harry, są szanse, że odbije się to na twojej najbliższej jeździe? Tor, jak wiadomo, jest nieco zakręcony.  
Przynajmniej na to może odpowiedzieć pewnie.  
— Fakt, że będzie brakować mojej największej konkurencji, pozwala mi sądzić, że szanse mam raczej spore. Jestem bardzo zdeterminowanym człowiekiem.  
Zapada cisza, jakby spodziewali się, że znów wybuchnie płaczem. Natalie najszybciej dochodzi do siebie.  
— Więc zamierzasz wykorzystać nieobecność Louisa w stu procentach? — pyta.  
— Zdecydowanie tak. — Harry wzrusza ramionami. — Wiem, że brzmi to bardzo oschle, ale Louis sam kazał mi grzać za niego miejsce na podium. Przykro mi z powodu tego, co się wydarzyło, oczywiście, że tak, ale dzięki temu szanse wszystkich uległy znacznej zmianie. Także fakt, że Louis Tomlinson mi kibicuje, będzie mnie pchał do przodu, będę się starał.  
— Więc utrzymujecie ze sobą kontakt? Co u niego?  
Dokładnie takiego pytania Eleanor kazała mu unikać. Harry patrzy prosto w obiektyw kamery BBC, dobrze wiedząc, że Louis ogląda transmisję.  
— Dokładnie tak, jak można się tego po nim spodziewać, czyli niesamowicie. Zespół oraz fani bardzo go wspierają w tym ciężkim dla niego okresie i wiem, że Louis to docenia, chociaż i tak z pewnością czuje się wykluczony, że nie może tutaj być. Ale głównie jest zazdrosny i boi się, że JJ, jego zastępca, poradzi sobie lepiej od niego. Sam zresztą często mu to powtarzam, lubię się z nim drażnić.  
Dzieli ich dziewięć tysięcy kilometrów, ale i tak wyraźnie dociera do niego śmiech Louisa. Następne pytanie nie sprawia mu już tyle radości.  
— Chodzą plotki, że waszą dwójkę łączy coś więcej niż czysto zawodowa znajomość.  
Stara się zachować neutralny wyraz twarzy, ale wątpi, aby mu się to udało. Na coś takiego również go przygotowali, a skoro kiepski z niego aktor, to ma uchylać się od odpowiedzi, jak tylko może. Nie powinno to być trudne, skoro ludzi bardziej interesują wyścigi niż tanie plotki. Tyle że Louis nieco to wszystko wcześniej utrudnił. Spuszcza wzrok na swoje dłonie.  
— No wiem — stwierdza tylko.  
Dają mu sekundę, ale kiedy zdają sobie sprawę, że nic więcej od siebie nie doda, zadają kolejne pytanie:  
— A jak skomentujesz swoje zachowanie, gdy Louis uległ wypadkowi, wszyscy słyszeliśmy to nagranie.  
Harry próbuje nie dać nic po sobie poznać. Dla niego wypadek nie trwał tylko paru minut; przeżył długie dni w szpitalu, przeżył próby pocieszenia Zayna, przeżył bezsenne noce, podczas których pilnował Louisa i ostatecznie udało mu się wrócić do treningu bez niego. Wypadek łączył się z wczorajszą rozmową z mamą i wiedzą, że Louis jest szczęśliwy; z próbą przejęcia chociaż odrobiny tego szczęścia, ponieważ będąc na torze, Harry czuje pustkę. Wykrzywia usta w parodii uśmiechu.  
— No tak, pewnie, że było mi przykro. Bardzo mocno mi na Louisie zależy.  
Milknie, czując, że lekko się czerwieni, ale na szczęście kolejnych kilka pytań jest odrobinę luźniejsze. Przynajmniej nikt otwarcie nie pyta, czy on i Louis są parą. (W przeciwieństwie do ludzi, którzy przesiadują na Twitterze.)  
Gdy cała ta szopka w końcu dobiega końca, Harry wraca na kilka godzin do garażu i pozwala, aby praca i charakterystyczny zapach odwróciły jego uwagę. Zayn i Niall są zajęci przy samochodach, więc Harry spędza czas głównie z Liamem.  
— Dogadujesz się z JJ'em? — pyta i szturcha Liama łokciem, bo ten nawet nie unosi wzroku znad telefonu.  
— Taa, jest w porządku — odpowiada w końcu. — Ma na sobie sporo presji, ale powinien sobie poradzić.  
Harry rozgląda się i dostrzega, że JJ stoi razem z Zaynem przy swoim aucie od Cowella; ma na sobie standardowy, fioletowy uniform. Zayn wyjaśnia mu wszystko dokładnie i cierpliwie, ale Harry wie, że nawet jeśli intencje ma szczere, to nie za wiele w jego słowach jest przekonania. Jeanne nadal nie doszła do siebie, więc chłopak pracuje nad trzecim autem, które im sprowadzono, ale w międzyczasie i tak wymyka się do Jeanne pomiędzy imprezami czy konferencjami prasowymi. Harry wie, że Zayn również nie doszedł jeszcze do siebie.  
Prawda jest taka, że im wszystkim jest ciężko. Spędzają zbyt wiele godzin na pracy, a gdy się w końcu spotykają, po prostu jedzą i oglądają telewizję. Rozmawiają ze sobą, oczywiście, i nawet żartują, ale zawsze... jest ta pewna nuta oczekiwania. Na najgłośniejsze wtrącenie, na to, że Louis popchnie Liama, albo rzuci coś w Zayna, albo zatańczy z Niallem. Jest dziwnie, jakby im czegoś brakowało.  
Harry nie mówi tego Louisowi, bojąc się, że mężczyzna będzie czuł się przez to źle. Zresztą, Louis i tak pewnie doskonale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę.  
— Byłoby śmiesznie, gdyby poradził sobie lepiej niż Lou, co nie? — stwierdza.  
Liam parska śmiechem.  
— W chuj, nigdy nie dałby nam z tym żyć. Zwłaszcza, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak się z nim _drażnisz_.  
Harry uśmiecha się, gapiąc się na swoje stopy.  
— Oglądałeś?  
— No jasne, stary.  
Liam przyciąga go do uścisku i czochra mu włosy, cholerny kutas.  
— I? Dobrze wypadłem?  
Liam znów się śmieje, nie puszczając go.  
— Co powiedział Louis?  
— Nie wiem.  
— Jeszcze do niego nie dzwoniłeś? W Anglii jest jeszcze dość wcześnie. — Liam w końcu się od niego odsuwa, patrząc na niego dziwnie. — Dobrze wiesz, że wstał specjalnie po to, żeby to obejrzeć.  
— No cóż. — Harry wzrusza ramionami. — Chciałem spędzić trochę czasu z wami, mówiąc szczerze.  
Payne uśmiecha się, wcale nie przypominając przy tym rozradowanego szczeniaka.  
— Dziwnie było być tam bez niego?  
— Taa. Wszystko jest takie jakieś dziwne. — Rozgląda się, sprawdzając, czy nikt ich nie słucha. — Co jeśli zjebie jutrzejszy trening? Nie chce, żeby wyszło, że tylko dużo gadam, a potem chuj z tego wychodzi.  
— Nic takiego się nie stanie, daj spokój, H. Twoja forma jest taka sama jak w zeszłym tygodniu, od wygranej dzielą cię zaledwie centymetry. Nie sądziłem, że tak łatwo się poddajesz.  
W chwili, w której Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że jego jedynym przeciwnikiem w tych mistrzostwach jest teraz Ferrari, jego poziom stresu wystrzelił poza skalę. Gdyby był człowiekiem, który łamie się pod presją, nie przetrwałby nawet pierwszego sezonu. Tyle że... Louis był dla niego wielkim wsparciem — i swego rodzaju celem — w ostatnich siedmiu miesiącach. Harry odruchowo zawsze szuka jasnej czerwieni lakieru Jeanne i jej brak może jakoś na niego wpłynąć, to fakt, ale jedno jest pewne — _on się nie poddaje._  
— Dzięki, Li.  
— Jasna sprawa. Może, jeśli już ugadałeś się z Paulem, to spadaj prosto do hotelu, co?  
— Hm. A Zayn utrzyma na sobie uwagę mojego współlokatora wystarczająco długo?  
Liam uśmiecha się krzywo.  
— Może uda mi się go jakoś przekonać. Ciekawe, która jest teraz w Anglii godzina.  
Harry mógłby go ucałować, serio. Nerwy powoli zaczynają z niego opadać, zastąpione cholernymi motylkami, gdy w końcu znajduje się w pokoju i może ściągnąć z siebie ciuchy, odpalając jednocześnie laptopa.  
 _Wstałeś? Xx_ wysyła, logując się.  
Niecałą minutę później otrzymuje odpowiedź.  
 _tak, kocie, daj mi sekundę xxxx_.  
Harry układa się na łóżku, stukając palcami o klawiaturę. Rozmawiał z Louisem dopiero co wczoraj, ale i tak odnosi wrażenie, że przechodzi przez jakieś cholerne odstawienie. Spędzali ze sobą każdą chwilę, a teraz dzieli ich tysiące kilometrów. Nowy pokój hotelowy nawet nie pachnie Louisem i jest to dziwnie mocno depresyjne.  
Harry dostrzega Louisa sekundę wcześniej, co znaczy, że może być świadkiem tego, jak twarz mężczyzny rozjaśnia się i mięknie; Louis uśmiecha się radośnie, a Harry'emu zapiera dech w piersi.  
— Hej, najdroższy.  
 _Najdroższy._ Harry przygryza dolną wargę.  
— To coś nowego. Chyba spędzasz za dużo czasu z małymi dziećmi i ze swoją mamą.  
Louis przewraca oczami, a jego uśmiech zmienia się w coś zadziornego.  
— Wybacz, stary. Brachu, kumplu, ziomie.  
— Naprawdę chciałbym cię teraz pocałować.  
To oficjalne — stracił kontrolę nad własnymi ustami. Louis przykłada dłoń do ekranu, w którym — jak przypuszcza Harry — muszą znajdować się jego wargi. Odwzajemnia gest, a jego serce kwili z bólu.  
Musi się z tego otrząsnąć.  
— Więc zakładam, że oglądałeś konferencję?  
Louis kiwa głową.  
— Poszło ci wyśmienicie. — Słowa miały być pewnie zwykłym komplementem, ale Harry widzi twarz Louisa po raz pierwszy od kilku dni i mimowolnie odbiera to zdanie nieco inaczej. Uśmiecha się, zadowolony z pochwały, co Louis zauważa od razu, ponieważ kontynuuje: — Mój grzeczny chłopiec.  
Jezu Chryste.  
— Gdzie teraz jesteś?  
Louis rozgląda się ostentacyjnie, podnosząc laptopa. Harry nawet nie udaje, że ogląda pokój, gdy z zadowoleniem zauważa, że mężczyzna nie ma na sobie koszulki.  
— W mojej starej sypialni, a raczej w pokoju Lottie, która teraz nocuje u Fizzy. Oddała sypialnię swojemu biednemu, kalekiemu bratu, czy to nie miłe z jej strony?  
— Bardzo… — urywa w pół zdania, przybliżając twarz do ekranu. — Możesz machnąć jeszcze raz ręką, skarbie?  
Louis spogląda na niego ze zdziwieniem, ale macha dłonią. Chyba coś mówi, ale Harry nie rozróżnia pojedynczych słów, gapiąc się tępo na jego palce.  
— Haz? — dociera do niego w końcu.  
— Ty, huh, nosisz mój pierścionek.  
Louis nie wygląda, jakby to stwierdzenie w jakiś sposób go zawstydziło.  
— Sam mi go, kurwa, spakowałeś.  
Być może tak właśnie było.  
— Ale to ty go, kurwa, nosisz.  
— No i chuj z tego?  
Tak, o to chodziło. Harry zerka na zegarek — nie rozmawiają jakoś strasznie długo, Zayn z pewnością zatrzyma JJa w garażu jeszcze przez co najmniej pół godziny.  
— Jaką masz opinię na temat seksu przez skype'a?  
— Czekaj chwilę, kochanie. — Louis odsuwa laptopa niżej na kolana i unosi pasek swoich dresów, zerkając pod materiał. — Być może uda się coś tutaj wskórać.  
Potrzebują chwili, aby ogarnąć jakiś system. Zaczynają od zwykłej masturbacji, ale połączenie mają kiepskie, a Louis zdecydowanie zbyt mocno się z nim drażni. Nie był z nim od dwóch tygodni — powinien dostać jakąś _nagrodę_ , a nie karę. Chce już zacząć błagać, być może podpuścić Louisa do jakiejś dominacji, kiedy nagle mężczyzna zwalnia ruchy ręki i mówi:  
— To serio dziwne.  
Harry potrzebuje nieco więcej czasu, aby przestać się dotykać.  
— Co takiego?  
Louis posyła mu przepraszający uśmiech. Być może zawiedziony jęk, który wyrwał się z ust Harry'ego, nie był tak cichy, jak mu się wydawało.  
— No nie wiem, widzę samego siebie na ekranie.  
Harry nie rozumie, co nie jest w tym podniecającego.  
— Nigdy nie trzepałeś sobie przed lustrem?  
Louis zaciska dłoń mocniej na swoim penisie, co Harry bierze za dobry znak.  
— _Haroldzie._  
Wzrusza ramionami i ponownie zaczyna się dotykać. Dostrzega, że Louis śledzi jego dłoń spojrzeniem, więc unosi biodra, aby wszystko było lepiej widoczne.  
— Jeśli chcesz...  
Louis zasysa gwałtownie oddech i kręci głową.  
— Może mógłbym to jakoś zablokować...  
— Wyglądasz, kurwa, niesamowicie, Lou, po prostu ciesz się widokiem.  
Louis krzywi się, ale i tak stawia laptopa obok siebie, więc Harry ma idealny widok na mięśnie jego brzucha, kiedy mężczyzna znów powoli zaczyna się masturbować. Jest tak skupiony na kutasie Louisa, że nie dostrzega niepewnego spojrzenia. Zauważa to dopiero wtedy, gdy ten pyta:  
— Tak może być?  
W głowie Harry'ego rozbrzmiewa ostrzegawczy alarm, ponieważ Louis nigdy nie zachowywał się tak... bezbronnie. W jednej sekundzie podejmuje decyzję i przymyka ekran laptopa tak, że Louis nie może dostrzec jego twarzy.  
— Chcesz, żebym ci powiedział? — pyta pewnym, niskim głosem.  
— Co niby?  
Na twarzy i szyi Louisa pojawia się ładny, wyrazisty rumieniec.  
— Na co masz patrzeć. Co sprawia, że jesteś piękny.  
Louis przygryza wargę, a jego wzrok przeskakuje pomiędzy obrazem Harry'ego, a jego samego.  
— To strasznie ckliwe.  
Harry parska, ponieważ nonszalancja Louisa przegrywa w starciu z jego twardym, ociekającym penisem.  
— Oczywiście, kochanie. Zacznij od sutków, to zawsze na ciebie działa.  
Louis zamiera na sekundę, jakby musiał się zastanowić nad tą zamianą ról, ale w końcu wykonuje polecenie Harry'ego. Wygląda, jakby kurewsko mu ulżyło; wpatruje się w swoje odbicie, ściskając swój sutek i drżąc na całym ciele.  
— Bardzo dobrze — stwierdza Harry. Położenie obu dłoni płasko na łóżku wymaga od niego naprawdę sporo samokontroli, ale wie, że jeśli się dotknie, dojdzie w przeciągu kilku minut. Dzięki temu Louis ma doskonały widok na jego penisa, który leży, twardy i zaczerwieniony, na jego brzuchu. Na główce już widnieją pierwsze krople spermy. — Zobacz, jak na mnie działasz.  
Louis wydaje z siebie cichy jęk i ściska swój sutek, szarpiąc w górę biodrami. Chryste, jest naprawdę seksowny. Do czasu, aż — za kolejnymi poleceniami Harry'ego — pieprzy się palcami, nie ma już żadnych hamulców. Przygryza lekko dolną wargę, obnażając i wyciągając szyję.  
— Muszę przyznać, że to całkiem podniecające — stwierdza wysokim i zdyszanym głosem.  
Napiera mocno na swoje palce, a na jego twarzy widnieje ten rozmarzony wyraz, dostrzegalny nawet na ekranie komputera. Istnieje mało rzeczy, które Louis lubi mniej niż mała palcówka (no chyba, że mówimy o chwilach, w których pieprzy palcami Harry'ego), i dłonie Harry'ego trzęsą się; naprawdę chciałby, aby znajdowali się teraz w jednym pomieszczeniu.  
— Myślisz o mnie? — pyta, głosem ostrzejszym niż zamierzał.  
Louis przytakuje, nie spuszczając wzroku z ekranu laptopa.  
— Ale nie o twoim kutasie. O twoich palcach. Chciałbym… ach, chcę dojść właśnie od nich, chcę się spuścić na… Harry…  
Harry nie jest w stanie dłużej się powstrzymywać. Zaciska dłoń na swoim kutasie i zaczyna nią poruszać, szybko i mocno.  
— Posadziłbym cię na moim torsie — sapie. — Pieprzyłbym cię trzema palcami dopóki nie spuściłbyś mi się na twarz.  
— _Kurwa_ — szepcze Louis, zaciskając gwałtownie powieki.  
— Druga ręka — wyrzuca z siebie Harry, gdy dostrzega lewą dłoń Louisa, która zaciśnięta jest na prześcieradłach.  
Serdeczny palec Louisa i pierścionek Harry'ego. Wie, że to nie dominująca ręka mężczyzny, ale obaj są tak blisko, że nie ma to chyba zbyt wielkiego znaczenia. Może i nie będzie mógł przez następne dwie godziny pograć na konsoli, wielka strata.  
Louis nie zadaje żadnych pytań, co jest zaskakujące, i nie wyjmuje znajdujących się w nim już palców, zanim dodaje serdeczny palec drugiej ręki. Harry nie widzi momentu, w którym pierścionek styka się z jego tyłkiem, ale doskonale słyszy śliczny jęk mężczyzny. Dochodzi z niskim sapnięciem, wpatrzony w głodne spojrzenie Louisa.  
Nie ma pojęcia, czy Louis dochodzi od obserwowania jego, czy obserwowania samego siebie, ale obie opcje są równie podniecające. Jedyne, co do niego dociera to fakt, że jest kurewsko zmęczony, bo siedmiogodzinny lot w końcu daje o sobie znać. Wyciera się do czysta i właśnie ma zamiar się wylogować, kiedy dostrzega, że mężczyzna przygląda mu się z zainteresowaniem i ciepłem w oczach.  
— Zaśpiewać ci kołysankę? — pyta.  
Więc zostaje. Okej. Harry ustawia laptopa na poduszce i kładzie się na boku; to chyba najbardziej ckliwa sytuacja, w jakiej ostatnio się znalazł. Nie ma zamiaru jednak niczego zmieniać — nie, kiedy czuje się miło, bezpiecznie i sennie, a Louis wzdycha nad nim z rozczuleniem. Z pewnością zrobiły teraz kilkanaście zrzutów ekranu, gdyby nie fakt, że jest umazany spermą i leży na łóżku swojej młodszej siostry.  
— Cieszysz się na jutro? — pyta Louis cicho.  
— Nie bardzo — odpowiada Harry i ziewa. — Tęsknie za tobą. Nie wiem, jak to pójdzie.  
— Cóż, to tylko dwa treningi. Na pewno pójdzie ci beze mnie świetnie, spójrz, jak teraz sobie ładnie poradziłeś.  
Harry uśmiecha się do niego szeroko.  
— Wątpię, że umiałbym zrobić to samo przed tłumem dziennikarzy.  
— Och. — Louis cmoka cicho. — I tak konkretnie ich wszystkich rozjebiesz, wierzę w ciebie, sam wspominałeś o tym na konferencji.  
Harry wciska twarz w poduszkę, jakby to był brzuch lub tors Louisa.  
— Czego więcej potrzebuje, jak mojego kochającego partnera?  
Louis waha się wyraźnie i do zaspanego umysłu Harry'ego dociera, co właśnie powiedział. Ważne słowo. No i chuj, Louis właśnie pieprzył się, mając na palcu jego pierścionek, to też znaczy coś ważnego.  
Mężczyzna przyciska usta do swojego lewego nadgarstka, w miejscu bicia pulsu i tam, gdzie znajduje się tatuaż. Ważne światła. Harry zamyka oczy, uśmiechając się.  
— Idź spać, skarbie, będę cię jutro oglądał. Na pewno pójdzie ci niesamowicie.  
Harry jest już praktycznie nieprzytomny, gdy żegna się z Louisem, mamrocząc niewyraźne „kocham cię” i zamyka klapę laptopa. Nie jest w stanie się ruszyć, więc zostawia go obok siebie na łóżku. Po raz pierwszy od chwili wypadku szczerze wierzy, że naprawdę sobie poradzi.

* * *

W dzień wyścigu Louis budzi się bardzo wcześnie i na krótką chwilę udaje mu się nawet zapomnieć, że on dzisiaj nie startuje. Dosłownie śnił o koreańskim torze i jego serce wali szaleńczo w piersi, już ma zamiar pytać Harry'ego, czy wszystko w porządku, kiedy docierają do niego wspomnienia. Spogląda na swoją nogę z nienawiścią.  
— Zdrajca — warczy.  
Sprawdza godzinę na telefonie i odkrywa sześć wiadomości od Harry'ego oraz trzydzieści na ich grupowym czasie. Otwiera te od chłopaka, mrugając sennie.  
 **Harry Styles Harold H Haz Hazza <3:**  
 _gdzie moje przedwyścigowe obciąganko :(  
zapomniałem zapytać jak było na badaniu!  
Mam nadzieję, że wszystko ok xxx  
wyślij mi jakieś fotki z rehabilitacji  
ale na serio nie bój się tych przysiadów  
kocham cię nic się nie stanie, jeśli zaśpisz!_  
Do Louisa w końcu dociera, że jest wpół do szóstej rano. Pozwala sobie jeszcze na pięciominutową drzemkę, a potem powoli przewraca się na bok. Centymetr po centymetrze. Z łóżka na podłogę. Z siadu do wstania. Jego mama oznajmiła, że powinien przestać chodzić o kulach, gdy tylko ból stanie się na tyle znośny, by mógł oprzeć ciężar ciała na uszkodzonej stopie. Nikt mu jednak nie powiedział ile bólu to dokładnie oznacza, więc zaciska tylko zęby i próbuje to przetrwać.  
Trzymając się ścian udaje mu się dotrzeć do kuchni i przygotować herbatę. Wyścig zaczyna się o piętnastej czasu koreańskiego, co równa się siódmej rano czasu londyńskiego. Harry stoi teraz przy torze i na pewno nie ma przy sobie telefonu, więc fakt, że Louis nie odpisał, nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Poza tym chłopak nie ma powodów do zmartwień, serio — kwalifikacje były ciężkie, ponieważ każdy liczył na to, że Harry wykorzysta nieobecność Louisa i tak właśnie było. Harry nie tylko przeszedł dalej, ale i zajął pierwsze pole startowe.  
Louis sądzi, że to naprawdę dobry znak.  
Owija dłonie wokół kubka i bezmyślnie zastanawia się, czy Harry'emu jest teraz ciepło czy zimno. Ma ochotę jedynie tak tutaj siedzieć i w spokoju dokończyć herbatę, ale wie, że najpierw powinien znaleźć jakiś działające linki z transmisją na żywo. Fakt, że ma również ochotę odrąbać sobie nogę nie ma znaczenia.  
Chwyta mocno kubek i kuśtyka na zdrowej nodze, pod koniec prawie że czołgając się w stronę swojej sypialni. Coś go jednak zatrzymuje w połowie drogi — po korytarzu roznosi się słabe echo jakiejś muzyki. Tylko tego mu trzeba, atmosfery z jakiegoś taniego horroru. Raczej nie ma szans na ucieczkę przed psychopatą, jeśli ma, kurwa, zjebaną kostkę.  
Powoli rusza przed siebie, trzymając się ściany. Muzyka robi się głośniejsza z każdym krokiem i w końcu Louis stwierdza, że dobiega z pokoju Fizzy. Może zasnęły z odpalonym komputerem, albo coś. Waha się sekundę, a potem puka do drzwi.  
— Co, do chuja?  
A może i nie.  
— Zważaj na słowa — upomina, wchodząc do środka. Wystarczy jeden rzut oka na dziewczyny — obie przyklejone do swoich laptopów — by mógł stwierdzić, że wcale nie wstały wcześnie, a raczej w ogóle się jeszcze nie kładły.  
Wyglądają na zaspane i wkurwione, a Louis naprawdę mocno je kocha.  
— Czemu nie śpicie? — pyta i krzyżuje ramiona na piersi, jakby serio obchodziła go odpowiedź.  
— Czego chcesz? — odpowiada Lottie pytaniem, wyszarpując ze złością słuchawki z uszów.  
Jakby w ogóle ich potrzebowała, skoro nawet Louis słyszy dźwięki muzyki.  
Chce już na nią warknąć, ale z drugiej strony wie, że nie ma na to czasu. Wypycha biodro, kiedy wpada mu do głowy pewna myśl.  
— Chciałem wam zaproponować wspólne oglądanie wyścigu.  
Lottie wygląda na dziwnie winną i kiedy Louis obchodzi dookoła jej materac, by móc dostrzec ekran laptopa, widzi na nim koreański tor — transmisję wprost ze Sky Sports F1.  
Zajebiście w chuj.  
— Zaczęłaś beze mnie?  
— Myślałam, że śpisz — mamrocze jego siostra.  
— Sądziłem, że nie... nie będziesz chciała tego oglądać po ostatnim razie — wyznaje Louis.  
Fizzy sapie na niego.  
— Och, ja z pewnością, stąd ta głośna muzyka. Serio mną to wstrząsnęło.  
— Cóż, może mógłbym wam pomóc? Fakt, że mi nie wyszło nie oznacza, że musicie przestać oglądać najlepszy sport na świecie.  
Im dłużej się nad tym zastanawia, tym bardziej mu się ten pomysł podoba; douczenie sióstr w temacie jego pracy z pewności wyjdzie im na dobre.  
Lottie nadal się nad tym zastanawia.  
— Będę musiała wstawać?  
Louis kładzie się obok niej w ramach odpowiedzi. Dziewczyna przewraca oczami i ustawia laptopa pomiędzy nimi. Fizzy, która ma już szesnaście lat i z racji tego wyrosła już z dziejów przytulania, wyłącza jedynie muzykę i zerka na nich od czasu do czasu.  
Lottie odpina słuchawki i ponownie odpala transmisję. Do startu pozostało dziesięć minut, więc dziennikarze powoli opuszczają tor. Louis czuje się w chuj dziwnie tylko tak siedząc i oglądając wyścig z daleka. To pierwszy, w którym nie bierze udziału od zeszłego roku. Samo podekscytowanie jednak nie ulega zmianie, kiedy widzi, jak bolidy wjeżdżają na swoje miejsca, robiąc jedno kółko na rozgrzewkę. Niemal czuje ich prędkość, dziwnie wyczulony na hałas silników. Serce wali mu w piersi tak samo jak wtedy, gdy jest na torze.  
W końcu zaczyna się ostatnie odliczanie i razem z Lottie wstrzymują oddech.  
— Hej, czy to twój tatuaż? — pyta nagle Fizzy, wskazując palcem na światła.  
— Tak, to... och, no i poszedł!  
Harry wystrzeliwuje z miejsca startowego i gładko pokonuje pierwszy zakręt.  
— Styles nic sobie nie robi z depczącego mu po piętach Alonso w tych pierwszych sekundach koreańskiego Grand Prix! — zaczyna David Croft. — Wygląda na to, że Grosjean też chce powalczyć z reprezentantem Cowella, bo właśnie wyprzeda Lewisa Hamiltona, ale lepiej niech ma się na baczności, bo trzeci tor może posłać go prosto na murawę.  
— Gówno prawda, nawet ślepiec zauważy, że auta Cowella idealnie łączą przyczepność z rozwijaniem natychmiastowej prędkości.  
— Wow — parska Lottie kpiąco. — Stonuj trochę te komentarze, Lou.  
— Byłbym wyśmienitym komentatorem, o co ci chodzi.  
Oglądanie całej akcji z tego punktu jest dla Louisa całkiem interesujące, mówiąc szczerze, bo będąc na pierwszej pozycji nie widać tej krwistej walki o czwarte miejsce. Właśnie dlatego całkowicie przegapił drogę Harry'ego Stylesa na sam szczyt. Teraz już wie, że to straszna szkoda, bo Harry jest wspaniałym rajdowcem. Nie szarżuje swoich przednich opon, jest ostrożny przy wchodzeniu w zakręty i nie pozwala, aby rozproszyło go zamieszanie za nim. I Louis jest z niego, naprawdę, _naprawdę_ dumny. I z palcem w dupie pokonuje ten trzeci tor.  
— Widzicie? Mówiłem, że sobie poradzi.  
— No i super — mamrocze Lottie, znudzona. — Komu kibicujemy, tak w ogóle?  
— Harry'emu, oczywiście.  
Musi się powstrzymać, by nie uderzyć jej lekko po nosie.  
— Kto ma najwięcej punktów? — pyta Fizzy ze swojego miejsca na łóżku.  
— Wciąż ja, ale margines błędu... — Lottie szturcha go i Louis odchrząkuje. — Więc przed wypadkiem byłem na prowadzaniu, co nie? — Fizzy kiwa mu głową, ale przewraca ostentacyjnie oczami, jakby chciała mu dać do zrozumienia, że nie podoba jej się to nagłe uproszczenie wyjaśnień. — Ale z racji tego, że przez następnych kilka tygodni nie zdobędę żadnych punktów sprawia, że reszta będzie próbowała mnie dogonić i przebić siebie nawzajem. Teraz nie ma jednego lidera. Gdyby Harry ukończył poprzedni wyścig i nie został... cóż, w każdym razie oznacza to, że muszą dać z siebie wszystko, bo różnice punktowe pomiędzy poszczególnymi zawodnikami są minimalne. To całkiem interesująca sytuacja, ponieważ zazwyczaj zwycięzcę można typować już w okresie indyjskiego GP, ale teraz sprawa może się równie dobrze ciągnąć aż do startów w Ameryce.  
— Nie wydajesz się być zbytnio zasmucony tym, że cię tam nie ma — wypala Lottie, jak zwykle nie owijając niczego w bawełnę.  
Louis, szczerze zaskoczony, przyznaje jej rację. Nie odczuwa zazdrości, ani bólu — a przynajmniej nie tak silnie, jak się tego spodziewał. Oczywiście, nadal jest mu w chuj przykro, że nie ma go teraz na torze razem z resztą, ale jest to przytępiony ból; jakby w głębi serca już to zaakceptował.  
— Po prostu staram się patrzeć na dobre strony sytuacji, robaku.  
— Ale masz zamiar tam wrócić? — pyta Fizzy, która już nawet nie udaje, że nie interesuje jej akcja na ekranie; praktycznie spada z łóżka, żeby móc dobrze wszystko widzieć.  
Louis strzela kostkami palców. Mimo wszystko, myśl o wróceniu na tor brzmi teraz dziwnie... odpychająco, co samo w sobie jest szokujące. Dlatego skupia się jedynie na obecnym wyścigu.  
— Cóż, gdy w końcu stanę na nogi, jeśli mogę się tak wyrazić. Ale i tak nie wygram, więc mam nadzieję, że Harry'emu się uda.  
— Dlaczego? Przecież to twój główny rywal.  
Zanim ma szansę choćby pomyśleć o odpowiedzi, Lottie uderza swoją siostrę mocno w tył głowy. Dziewczyna klnie, podczas gdy Louis obserwuje je obie z uniesionymi brwiami. Sama Lottie ma czelność puścić do niego oczko. Zdecydowanie będzie musiał porozmawiać z mamą na temat tego, jak mocno jego młodsze siostrzyczki są we wszystko wtajemniczone.  
Na krótką chwilę rozprasza ich Sergio Perez McLaren, który gubi bieżnik z przedniej, prawej opony na trzydziestym pierwszym okrążeniu; na torze pojawia się kilka aut bezpieczeństwa, na co oddech Lottie urywa się gwałtownie, a ona sama bezwolnie zaciska dłoń na ramieniu Louisa. Louis chce zapytać, czy wszystko jest w porządku, gdy przypomina sobie, że ostatnim razem takie auta wjechały na tor po to, by zeskrobać jej brata z asfaltu.  
Otacza Lottie ramieniem, nie pozwalając jej się odsunąć. Może Fizzy wcale nie żartowała, co jeśli naprawdę porządnie nią to wstrząsnęło? Jak Louis ma niby to sobie wybaczyć? Chryste, mógł zapaść w jebaną śpiączkę albo nawet zginąć i nigdy... straciłby szansę naprawienia kilku rzeczy. Nigdy nie dowiedziałby się o nowych dzieciach w rodzinie.  
Takie paraliżujące zrozumienie jest dla niego czymś nowym, a ryzyko zabawy nigdy nie przewyższało plusów. Niemal czuje, jak narasta w nim nowy kryzys. Przytula siostrę mocniej i zaczyna mówić, i mówić, i mówić o wyścigach, samochodach i taktykach; mówi głośno i twardo, chcąc zwalczyć tę nagłą pustkę w swoim wnętrzu.  
Ku jego radości dziewczyny nie zasypiają i trwają z nim przez całą godzinę i czterdzieści minut, jakie zajmuje Harry'emu pokonanie pięćdziesięciu pięciu okrążeń. Nawet kibicują mu razem z Louisem; na tyle głośno, że budzą ich mamę, która wpada do sypialni w szlafroku i przerażeniem wypisanym na twarzy. Louis znów czuje nagły wstyd i winę — za mamę, która musiała oglądać wypadek w wiadomościach i za siostrę, która widziała to na żywo. Każda z nich przeżyła tego dnia swój własny koszmar.  
Kobieta obiega wszystko spojrzeniem i rozluźnia się wyraźnie, a strach zamienia się w poirytowanie.  
— Dlaczego tak hałasujecie od samego rana? I to w niedzielę, na miłość boską.  
Louis nie może przestać się uśmiechać.  
— Harry wygrał.  
— Och, to cudownie — mówi, szczerze ucieszona; Louis ma wrażenie, że zaraz pęknie z radości. — I to ma oznaczać, że nie należy ci się żadna nagana?  
 _Och, proszę._  
— Jestem twoim najstarszym, na obecną chwilę niedysponowanym ruchowo, synem, który tuli się do swoich ukochanych siostrzyczek. Siostrzyczki, owe, wstały specjalnie wcześniej, by obejrzeć ze mną coś, co jest dla mnie najważniejszą sprawą na świecie. Myślę, że jestem jakoś usprawiedliwiony.  
Mama spogląda uważnie na swoje uśmiechnięte dzieci, a potem chyba się poddaje, ponieważ mówi:  
— No niech wam będzie. Może pomożesz mi chociaż ze śniadaniem i streścisz mi wszystko?  
— Ostrzegam cię, mamo, lepiej o nic nie pytaj. Bez przerwy komentował cały wyścig, normalnie uszy mi zaraz odpadną — mówi Lottie, ziewając, jakby dla podkreślenia tych słów.  
A może ziewa dlatego, że nie spała przez całą noc. Tak, czy siak, nie odsuwa się od niego, więc Louis nie przejmuje się zbytnio tą opinią.  
— Chciałaś chyba powiedzieć, że moje stwierdzenia były błyskotliwe, a uwagi bardzo celne.  
— Jasne. Mamo, my idziemy teraz... znaczy, wracamy do spania — oznajmia Fizzy i odwraca się, nieco niegrzecznie, twarzą do ściany.  
Nastolatki.  
— A ja chętnie pomogę ci ze śniadaniem — stwierdza Louis. Po raz ostatni przytula Lottie, wykorzystując ten senny moment jej bezradności, a potem ostrożnie się podnosi. Mama natychmiast znajduje się przy nim i pomaga mu dojść do drzwi. — Do zobaczenia za kilka godzin — mówi jeszcze, ale dziewczynki nie odpowiadają, z pewnością już pogrążone we śnie.  
Każde, najmniejsze pytanie mamy — w tym „ile chcesz tostów?” oraz „kiedy masz wizytę u lekarza?” — kończy się bogatą recenzją zdolności Harry'ego. W końcu kobieta się poddaje i pozwala mu po prostu mówić o tej wygranej i co ona dokładnie oznacza. Nie zwraca mu nawet uwagi, gdy Louis włącza w trakcie jedzenia telewizję, chcąc obejrzeć konferencję prasową.  
— A _Lottie_ wiedziała, co znaczą dla niego te dwieście trzydzieści pięć punktów. Jest taką gwiazdą.  
Louis jest z niego głupio dumny, albo dumnie głupi.  
Mama poklepuje go po ramieniu.  
— To miłe z twojej strony, że włączyłeś je w całą sprawę. Nawet jeśli siedziały przez to do bardzo późnych godzin porannych.  
Louis posyła jej zażenowany uśmiech. Oczywiście, że wiedziała, przecież jest mamą.  
— Raczej miło, że pozwoliły mi do siebie dołączyć, serio. Nigdy nawet nie zwróciłem uwagi na to, że wcześniej z nimi tego nie... robiłem? W sensie, nie opowiadałem im o wyścigach, co dla mnie znaczą i na czym w ogóle polegają. Głupia sprawa, nie?  
Chodzi mu o to, że przestał przyjeżdżać do domu z naprawdę _głupiego powodu_. W pewnym momencie uznał po prostu, że być może jego siostry przestały traktować go jak rodzonego brata, ale jak gwiazdę, którą oglądają jedynie na ekranie telewizora. Wprawiło go to w kurewską panikę i unikał sprawdzenia tej teorii tak mocno, jak tylko był w stanie.  
Jego mama musiała się wzruszyć, ponieważ całuje go w czoło i nie mówi nic na temat jego przydługich włosów.  
— Lepiej późno niż wcale — stwierdza, dyskretnie dotykając własnego brzucha.  
Louis czuje, jak całe jego ciało wypełnia się ciepłem.  
W końcu zaczyna się konferencja. Harry uśmiecha się tak szeroko, że biel jego zębów musi być widoczna nawet z kosmosu. Chłopak siada na środku stołu i rozlewa wodę dla wszystkich, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Jest spocony i radosny, i Louis bardzo się pilnuje, by nie pozwolić swoim myśleć zbytnio się rozszaleć.  
— Nasz gość honorowy — jest pierwszym, jak nazywają go dziennikarze i Louis zgadza się z tym z całego serca. Wyścig był bardzo intensywny i Harry poradził sobie znakomicie, za co powinien być chwalony.  
Chłopak jest wyraźnie podekscytowany, gdy odpowiada na pytanie, dumny ze swojej jazdy. Jest uroczy, miły i zwięzły w swoich wypowiedziach; zdecydowanie głośniejszy niż wtedy, gdy przeprowadza konferencję razem z Louisem. Louis nie wie, czy chodzi tutaj o wrodzoną niezręczność, ale Harry ze wszystkich sił stara się być zabawny.  
Kuśtyka bliżej telewizora, ponieważ wydaje mu się, że dostrzegł... _och, Boże_. Harry ścigał się z tą węgierską bransoletką, jej kawałek wystaje spod jego rękawa. Pewnie nosi ją odkąd wstał.  
— _Kretyn_ — syczy Louis na ekran.  
A potem Harry zaczyna mówić o nim. Wykorzystuje każda okazję, by napomknięć o jego „utalentowanym współzawodniku”; o tym, jak zaszczycony się czuje mogąc zając miejsce Louisa _na tym szczycie_ , albo o tym, że jego _treningi siłowe_ bardzo ucierpiały przez nieobecność Louisa. Właśnie tak powiedział. Gdyby zliczał punkty za podteksty, Harry wyszedłby właśnie na prowadzenie.  
— Zwariował — mówi Louis swojej mamie, chociaż w głębi serca jest zadowolony. — To absolutnie żenujące z jego strony.  
Mama cmoka i wgryza się w swojego tosta. Nie jest to zbyt wyszukany moment na kompletne wywrócenie jego świata do góry nogami.  
— Wydaje mi się, że tęsknisz za nim bardziej niż za wyścigami.  
Louis parska i natychmiast chce zaprzeczyć.  
— Uwierz mi, nie istnieje... — urywa w pół słowa, bo Harry uśmiecha się właśnie szeroko do kamery, bawiąc się swoją bransoletką.  
Mija chwila nim Louis przypomina sobie słowa mamy i niemal krztusi się własnym językiem.  
Nie ma sensu zaprzeczać. Mama może mieć rację. _Mama może mieć rację._ Wygląda na to, że cały ten proces sprzed wypadku — nawet jeszcze sprzed wesela — w końcu dobiega końca. A na mecie znajduje się to epokowe odkrycie.  
To, co czuł przy oglądaniu wyścigu nie było tęsknotą za jazdą, a tęsknotą za Harrym.  
Jego. Jego system wartości jest serio spierdolony. Och, Boże, wszystko nabiera sensu; rozmowy z Harrym o ich przyszłości, pytania sióstr o powrót na tor, unikanie telefonów od Eleanor, słuchanie porad lekarzy i nie przesilanie stawu z powodu nikłej szansy ukończenia tego sezonu.  
— Kochanie? Okropnie zbladłeś, stało się coś? — pyta mama, zmartwiona.  
— Ja... ja muszę zadzwonić.  
Louis wstaje i klnie boleśnie, a potem wychodzi w poszukiwaniu swojego telefonu. Nie chce się z tym dłużej męczyć, dwa tygodnie mu wystarczą. A nawet cały poprzedni rok.   
Serce wali mu tak mocno, że z trudem udaje mu się zebrać myśli.  
Gdy Zayn w końcu odbiera, brzmi na zdecydowanie zbyt radosnego, biorąc pod uwagę stan Louis.  
— Oi, kocie, chyba pomyliły ci się numery, co?  
— Co? — syczy Louis, przez moment nie nadążając.  
— Nie chciałeś zadzwonić do swojego chłopca z gratulacjami?  
Serce mu rośnie. Jego chłopca.  
— Zayn, słuchaj, co będzie, jeśli nie wrócę?  
— Jeśli co? — powtarza Zayn, ostro i poważnie; hałas wokół niego opada, jakby chłopak przeszedł do cichszej części garażu. Dobry Jezu, jakąś godzinę temu przyczynił się do zwycięstwa drużyny, nie powinien teraz w ogóle wisieć na telefonie. — Lou, sam mówiłeś, że lekarze dają ci ogromne szanse na odzyskanie pełnej sprawności, wrócisz na tor zanim się obejrzysz.  
— Nie, chodzi mi to... — Chryste, chce mu się płakać, nie ma pojęcia, jak ubrać uczucia w słowa. — Co, jeśli nie chce? — Nienawidzi tego zadyszanego, spanikowanego i szczerego tonu. — Nie ze strachu, ale ponieważ... bo nie... och, Boże.  
Mija chwila nim Zayn znajduje idealną odpowiedź, ponieważ jest Zaynem i jest idealny.  
— Uspokój się, skarbie, to nie żaden koniec świata, do kurwy nędzy. Nie masz już dziewiętnastu lat. Branie pod uwagę nowych rzeczy jest jak najbardziej w porządku i jeśli już tego nie czujesz, nie powinieneś się więcej ścigać. Chyba że chcesz, żeby skończyło się to czymś gorszym niż skręcona kostka?  
Louis nadal panikuje, ale słowa Zayna są jak najbardziej sensowne.  
— Co mam niby teraz zrobić?  
— Posłuchaj mnie, najpierw powinieneś jak najszybciej wrócić do zdrowia, bo to jest z tego wszystkiego najważniejsze. I wykorzystaj ten czas do namysłu. Nawet jeśli zdecydujesz się odejść na emeryturę... — Louis krzywi się na to słowo. — ...możesz zacząć wszystko od pominięcia jednego sezonu. Żeby spróbować czegoś innego.  
No cóż, nie brzmi to tak źle. Oddech Louisa wraca do normy, ale jego żołądek wciąż wiruje.  
— W chuj się tym stresuję, Zayner.  
— Słyszę. Rozmawiałeś na ten temat z H?  
Kurwa, musi zadzwonić do Harry'ego, co ma mu niby w ogóle powiedzieć? _Hej, trochę dziwnie się czuje i jeszcze nie wiem, jak to się wszystko potoczy, ale uznałem, że powinieneś o tym wiedzieć?_  
— Nie. To jego wielki dzień.  
— A jaki jest prawdziwy powód?  
Louis piorunuje telefon wzrokiem. Zayn nie ma w sobie za grosz wstydu.  
— Nie mogę mu powiedzieć, bo sam nie wiem, co to oznacza.  
— Co masz na myśli?  
— No bo. — Louis zamyka oczy. — Jeśli zrobię sobie rok przerwy, co to będzie oznaczać dla nas?  
Zayn, na całe szczęścia, na to również ma szybką odpowiedź.  
— Jakoś ciężko jest mi sobie wyobrazić sytuację, w której przez dwanaście miesięcy siedzisz na tyłku i nic nie robisz. Są inne możliwości, przecież dobrze wiesz, że znasz sporo różnych ludzi w wielu kręgach.  
Louis wie, że gdzieś tam istnieje już jakieś rozwiązanie, tyle że on jeszcze go nie odnalazł. Wzdycha w telefon, na co Zayn śmieje się cicho.  
— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że rozmawiamy na temat twojego odejścia na emeryturę, Tommo.  
— Ja też nie, stary. Wszystko jest teraz jakieś inne.  
— Ale lepsze?  
I tu leży pies pogrzebany. Louis nie musi się wysilać, żeby znaleźć szczerą odpowiedź, bo Harry nadal paple coś radośnie na ekranie telewizora.  
— Bez dwóch zdań.  
— Domyśliłem się tego. W sensie, po sprawie z tamtego roku zawsze myślałem, że... dobra, po prostu to powiem, okej?  
— Właśnie przeżywam cholerny kryzys egzystencjalny, Zayn, przyjmę jakiekolwiek wsparcie.  
— Cóż, sądziłem, że... ścigasz się po to, żeby coś udowodnić. Jak w tej piosence Marina and The Diamonds, w której śpiewa, że czuje się najgorsza, więc zachowuje się tak, jakby była najlepsza, kojarzysz?  
Louis wybucha głośnym śmiechem.  
— Chodziło mi o jakieś wsparcie Zayn, naćpałeś się czegoś?  
— Słuchaj, kutasie, chodzi mi o to, że z takim podejściem, wypaliłbyś się wcześniej czy później. A teraz podchodzisz do spraw inaczej, bo masz Harry'ego i swoją rodzinę, i nieomal nie zginąłeś dwa tygodnie temu. Nie chcesz już tak ryzykować, ponieważ wiesz, że teraz masz już coś do stracenia.  
Louis mruga na swoją dłoń i dostrzega pierścionek na palcu.  
— To w chuj głębokie słowa, stary.  
— Oi, właśnie dlatego zadzwoniłeś do mnie, a nie do Liama, czy Nialla, nie udawaj.  
Sapie, ale wie, że Zayn ma rację. Nikt tak nie nadaje się do sercowych porad jak on, i Louis czuje się nieco spokojniejszy. Potrzebował jakiegoś planu i kierunku, w którym powinien podążać; nienawidzi czuć się tak zagubionym i bezradnym.  
— Kocham cię.  
— Też cię kocham. Strasznie za tobą tęsknię.  
Louis wzdycha.  
— Odejdziesz ze mną, co nie? Skoczysz za mną w ogień.  
— Pewnie, że tak, wyprawimy sobie podwójne wesele.  
— Byłoby w chuj zajebiście. Ty i Pez, ja i Liam, Harry i Niall. Wtedy wszyscy będziemy rodziną.  
Zayn parska cicho.  
— Tylko nie mów nic Hazzie, bo nie przestanie nas męczyć o jakiegoś dzieciaka.  
Hm. Mogliby zaczekać na ciążę Perrie, albo podebrać jedno dziecko jego mamie. Może powinni jednak zacząć najpierw od grupowego kota.  
— Nikt nie docenia naszego geniuszu.  
— Racja. Lepiej się czujesz?  
Louis wzrusza ramieniem.  
— Tak jakby. Nadal się boję, gdy o tym pomyślę.  
— Cóż, jest jeszcze coś, co mógłbyś zrobić na emeryturze.  
Och. _Och._ Louis podejrzewa, że jego przyjaciel nie ma tutaj na myśli ogolenia się na łyso i wyprowadzenia do Rio.  
— Nie mogę podjąć tej decyzji za Harry'ego.  
Zayn milknie, chyba z szoku.  
— Młody dałby się pokroić za możliwość publicznego ujawnienia się, żartujesz sobie? Kupił już fajerwerki i zaplanował całą tę akcję z napisami na niebie, a na stronę startową ustawił sobie Queer4Gears.com.  
Louis kręci głową. Wyjście z szafy brzmi jeszcze bardziej obco niż zaprzestanie wyścigów. Kompletnie nierzeczywisty scenariusz.  
— No tak. Daj mi Liama.  
Liam przejmuje połączenie szybciej niż Louis się spodziewał. Widzi ich oczami wyobraźni, skulonych w kącie garażu i przyklejonych do telefonu, ponieważ _on zadzwonił._ To urocze.  
Liam, co zaskakujące, zgadza się z Zaynem. Uważa, że jeśli Louis odejdzie na emeryturę, ujawnienie się Harry'ego będzie jeszcze łatwiejsze, ponieważ wtedy będzie chodzić o pojedynczych rajdowców, a nie zawodników jednej drużyny. Szczerze wierzy, że Harry nie zostanie z tego powodu zwolniony, ponieważ jest teraz pretendentem do zdobycia mistrzostwa. Cokolwiek by się nie stało, wyrzucenie go byłoby zdecydowanie złym posunięciem.  
Serce Louisa znów się zaciska, a w głowie mu wiruje. Musi przestać o tym myśleć.  
— Zadzwonię teraz do Harry'ego, chyba już skończył z dziennikarzami. Jak mu poszło na torze?  
— Zadzwoń do niego — sapie Liam.  
— Kocham cię! — krzyczy jeszcze Zayn, nim Liam się rozłącza.  
No i dobra.  
Zanim Louis wybiera numer Harry'ego, upewnia się, żeby coś zatweetować.

Gratki, @Harry_Styles drużyna jest z Ciebie dumna :) x

CDN 


	17. Chapter 17

Grand Prix w Japonii wypada na tydzień po koreańskim, a przegrana z Ferrari wcale Harry’emu nie przeszkadza z dwóch prostych powodów: sytuacja staje się dzięki temu bardziej interesująca, a on i tak zabukował już bilety do Londynu. Po raz pierwszy w życiu cieszy się na samą myśl o dwunastogodzinnym locie. Nie boli go nawet myśl o ośmiu godzinach w samolocie w drodze z Londynu do New Dheli. Nic go nie boli oprócz jego spuchniętego serca, ponieważ wkrótce znów ma zobaczyć Louisa. (Naprawdę jest z nim źle, bo od jakiegoś czasu używa okropnych metafor. Albo porównań? Musi się dopytać Zayna, ale to i tak nie ma większego znaczenia, bo ostatnie trzy tygodnie były naprawdę stresujące i niemiłosiernie się ciągnęły. Harry ma prawo na trochę poetyckości i wzruszeń. Swoim tańcem radości doprowadza Nialla do łez ze śmiechu i wystrasza na śmierć JJa.)  
Plan ten był wcielany w życie już w chwili, w której wyjechał Louis. Harry wiedział, że nie będą mieli okazji, aby się spotkać pomiędzy tymi dwoma GP. Wiedział też, że nie może o tym wspomnieć mężczyźnie i czekał praktycznie do ostatniej chwili. Byli w trakcie rozmowy o ostatnim wyścigu i Louis przestał oddychać na całe pół minuty, nim wrzasnął:  
— Co takiego?  
— Chcę sprawdzić, czy się nie lenisz i chodzisz na rehabilitację. No i czy nie masz tam przypadkiem kogoś na boku, wiesz, że jestem zazdrośnikiem.  
Harry nie potrafił zmazać z twarzy szerokiego uśmiechu.  
— Och, Boże, Haroldzie, przestań pieprzyć i mów o co chodzi.  
Zaczekał jeszcze chwilę, aż w końcu oznajmił:  
— Przylecę w ten wtorek i wylecę w następny.  
— Ale. Mówiłem, żebyś tego nie robił. Jeszcze nie ogarnąłem tego wszystkiego.  
— Taa, no więc, nie posłuchałem cię. Przecież słyszę twój uśmiech, Lou, klamka zapadła, nic już się nie da zmienić.  
Louis zachichotał, to wprost niewyobrażalne.  
— Ale… mam pewne _sprawy_ do załatwienia. Spotkania. Wizyty.  
— Jakie niby spotkania… — Nie, nie pozwoli Louisowi na odwrócenie kota ogonem. — No to spędzę trochę czasu z twoją mamą i pogadam z nią o dzieciach. Są jeszcze twoje siostry. Znaczy, ich towarzystwo, a nie rozmowa na ich temat z twoją mamą.  
— Naprawdę chciałbyś… no dobra, po prostu przyleć, muszę cię pocałować.  
W tle rozległy się głośne jęki, które znaczyły, że Louis nie był sam; serce Harry'ego drgnęło boleśnie, ponieważ Louis powiedział swojej rodzinie prawdę o nich dopiero co wczoraj. A fakt, że mężczyzna czuje się dobrze i komfortowo z samym sobą jest jedną z najważniejszych rzeczy w życiu Harry'ego.  
Gdy w końcu nadchodzi moment, w którym parkuje pod domem Louisa, jego żołądek jest zaciśnięty tak mocno, że Harry ma niemałe trudności z oddychaniem. Ciekawi go, czy tak właśnie czuł się Louis na weselu jego mamy. Wie, że to głupie, ponieważ wszyscy się go spodziewają, ma sporo powodów, aby tutaj być, ale mimo wszystko i tak czuje się odrobinę nie na miejscu.  
W końcu jednak jego podekscytowanie na myśl o zobaczeniu Louisa zwycięża walkę z nerwami. Naciska na dzwonek, krzywiąc się na głośne echo po drugiej stronie drzwi; jest dopiero dziesiąta nad ranem. Powinien był zadzwonić do Louisa na komórkę albo…  
Drzwi otwierają się, a szczęka Harry'ego opada.  
To Louis. Louis z krwi i kości, który wygląda zdecydowanie lepiej od tego Louisa, którego Harry widział ostatni raz w szpitalu. Na jego policzkach widnieje delikatny zarost, a włosy są porządnie przyczesane; uśmiecha się szeroko, a w kącikach jego oczu widnieją zmarszczki. Co najważniejsze: stoi na dwóch nogach. Co prawda opiera się o framugę, a lewą stopę ma lekką wysuniętą, ale to nie ma zbyt wielkiego znaczenia. Nic mu nie jest, wygląda na szczęśliwego i jest, kurwa, przepiękny.  
Harry nie jest w stanie wykrztusić słowa, więc przyciąga do siebie Louisa i przytula go z iście morderczą siłą.  
— Jezu, Haz — charczy Louis, ale obejmuje Harry'ego, oddając uścisk. Wygląda na to, że wącha również jego koszulkę. Nic w sumie nowego, ale należy wspomnieć o fakcie, że Louis ma na sobie coś, co bardzo przypomina jeden z t-shirtów Harry'ego.  
Harry'emu w ogóle to nie przeszkadza, ponieważ cała ta sytuacja sprawia, że zniżenie głowy i pocałowanie Louisa jest naprawdę, _naprawdę_ proste. Uwielbia to, że Louis tak bardzo do niego pasuje. Uwielbia jego usta, uwielbia jego twarz i tęsknił za nim tak mocno, że nie może przestać drżeć na całym ciele.  
— Chcesz wejść do środka? — szepcze Louis w jego usta.  
Harry całuje go dwukrotnie, a potem jeszcze raz, aż w końcu stwierdza:  
— Z wielką radością.   
Potrzebują kolejnych dwóch minut, aby pokonać próg domu, zbyt zajęci całowaniem, przytulaniem i wąchaniem siebie nawzajem.   
— Kocham cię, tęskniłem za tobą — mamrocze Louis pomiędzy pocałunkami. — Nikogo nie ma w domu, chcę natychmiast dostać twojego kutasa.  
Cóż, uroczo.  
Nie umyka mu fakt, że Louis chwieje się prawie niezauważalnie, więc unosi go z łatwością i uśmiecha się, gdy Louis automatycznie owija wokół niego nogi. Ta gorsza obija się bezwładnie, ale Louis nie narzeka; Harry całuje go jeszcze mocniej, ściskając za tyłek, i mężczyzna jęczy w jego usta.  
Rozbiera Louisa powoli, odkrywając go niczym bożonarodzeniowy prezent i obsypując całe jego ciało pocałunkami. Układa go delikatnie na boku, podkłada poduszkę pod jego zbolałą kostkę i kładzie się za nim. Przesuwa powoli dłońmi wzdłuż jego ciała — po brzuchu i plecach — wysysając na jego szyi ciemny siniak. Louis próbuje zepchnąć jego dłoń niżej, ale Harry nie pozwala mu na to.  
Pieprzy go równie delikatnie. Pozycja nie pozwala mu na zbyt duże pole do ruchu, ale i tak teraz tego nie potrzebuje. Chce zrobić to powoli, głęboko i tak blisko jak tylko to możliwe; chce owinąć ramię wokół torsu Louisa, zbliżając ich do siebie jeszcze bardziej; chce wykonywać leniwe ruchy bioder, wciskając się w niego raz za razem i wyrywać z uchylonych ust Louisa ciche, złamane jęknięcia.  
— Kurwa — sapie Louis, zaciskając palce na jego bicepsie.  
Zerka przez ramię — oczy ma zaszklone, a policzki zaróżowione. Harry wychyla się, by go pocałować; wsuwa język w jego usta, nie przestając ruszać biodrami.  
Nie pamięta nawet, kiedy ostatnio pieprzyli się w ten powolny, zmysłowy sposób, ale wie, że teraz jest na to jak najlepszy moment. Louis drży na całym, lśniącym od potu, ciele; nie jest w stanie wydusić z siebie choćby pojedynczego słowa i Harry pozwala sobie na zatracenie się w tej bliskości. Zostawia ślady palców na biodrze Louisa, wygryza pocałunki na jego skórze gdziekolwiek jest w stanie sięgnąć i zbliża się do niego bardziej, silniej i _głębiej_. Louis jest cichszy niż zazwyczaj — sapie jedynie lekko za każdym razem, gdy Harry w niego wchodzi.  
W pewnym momencie cała sytuacja staje się nie do zniesienia — Louis zbyt mocno się wierci, a Harry ma wrażenie, że za chwilę straci przytomność. Owija w końcu dłoń wokół penisa mężczyzny i Louis dochodzi w tej samej sekundzie, w której Harry go dotyka. Zwija się w sobie, trzęsąc się i sapiąc; uderza lekko ramię Harry'ego dając mu znać, że może kontynuować.  
Jemu też nie trzeba zbyt wiele. Po orgazmie ma jeszcze na tyle świadomości, aby wysunąć się z Louisa i zawiązać kondoma, zanim znów przyciska się do mężczyzny, uważając jednak, by nie ruszyć zbyt mocno jego nogą. Ma wrażenie, że powinien coś powiedzieć; coś słodkiego i poetyckiego, ale zasypia, nim w ogóle ma szansę coś wymyślić.  
Gdy się budzi, Louis bawi się jego włosami. Leży na torsie Harry'ego, uśmiechając się do niego słodko.  
— Dzień dobry, kochanie — mówi cicho. — Cóż, w zasadzie już minęło południe.  
— Połu... co takiego? — Unosi się, by pocałować Louisa. — Południe? Jak długo spałem?  
Louis oddaje pocałunek.  
— Kilka godzin? Lot musiał być bardzo męczący.  
— _Godzin?_ Och, mój Boże, to wszystko przez ten twój cholerny tyłek.  
Uderza go bez namysłu — po prostu unosi dłoń i uderza najpiękniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek wyprodukował wszechświat. Palce Louis zaciskają się na ułamek sekundy na jego włosach, nim mężczyzna parska śmiechem.  
— Tylko bez takich, musisz się doprowadzić do porządku. Sądzę, że moja mama chciałaby poznać tego chłopca, którego trzymam w pokoju.  
Harry mruczy w odpowiedzi. W ogóle się nie denerwuje, bo wszystkie negatywne i stresujące go myśli wyparowały dzięki temu cudownemu orgazmowi. Mógłby teraz stanąć przed Barackiem Obamą i nic by go to nie ruszyło. Cholera jasna, nawet sama Michelle Obama nie byłaby teraz w stanie go zestresować.  
— W takim razie chyba powinienem już wstać, nie sądzisz? — pyta; Louis udaje, że się nad tym zastanawia, przekrzywiając głowę na prawo i lewo, aż w końcu zniża się, by go pocałować, tym razem mocniej. Harry obejmuje go, przyciskając do siebie. — Jeszcze pięć minutek? — szepcze z nadzieją.  
— Cztery. I nie waż się gryźć.  
— Spoko.  
Kolejnym pocałunkiem połyka chichot Louisa. Nie ma zamiaru wspominać o łańcuszku malinek, które zdobią jego szyję. Wyznaje zasadę, że najlepsze żarty rodzą się z niezręcznych sytuacji.  
A jest tak niezręcznie, jak to sobie wyobrażał. Louis wygląda na porządnie wypieprzonego, a on sam raczej nie prezentuje się dużo lepiej. Chyba powinni byli postawić na wspólne śniadanie, a nie na kolację, chociaż z drugiej strony... mogłoby to pokrzyżować jego plan, który polegał na porannym ujeżdżaniu Louisa, więc nie ma żadnej pewności, że wszystko potoczyłoby się lepiej.  
A więc kolacja. Z Jay, Danem i starszymi siostrami Louisa — Lottie oraz Fizzy, bo te młodsze nocują u koleżanki. Nie zna jedynie Dana oraz Fizzy, bo pozostałą dwójkę poznał już w Silverstone; poza tym utrzymywał dość stały kontakt z mamą Louisa od momentu wypadku. Zachowała się względem niego dość miło. Harry pamięta, co Louis mówił mu na jej temat, ale może w końcu udało jej się zaakceptować sytuację. Być może pomógł fakt, że Louis o mały włos nie zginął albo to, że ich dwójka jest w sobie — w raczej oczywisty sposób — zakochana. Harry nie ma pojęcia, jak to działa, bo nie jest ojcem. A przynajmniej jeszcze nie jest.  
Przez pierwsze dwie minuty posiłku nikt się nie odzywa. Harry i Louis siedzą obok siebie, wiercąc się nerwowo, ponieważ obaj zdają sobie sprawę, że każda z tych osób miała trzy dni na oswojenie się z myślą, że Louis był gejem, zanim jego partner został zaproszony na kolację i miał spędzić z nimi cały tydzień. Może być to nieco kłopotliwe.  
To Jay w końcu przerywa ciężką ciszę.  
— Oglądaliśmy twój ostatni wyścig w Japonii, był bardzo interesujący.  
Louis wygląda, jakby chciał odpowiedzieć, ale Harry nie daje mu dojść do głosu.  
— Tak, był bardzo taktyczny sam w sobie. Klucz tkwił w umiejętnym rozłożeniu przerw technicznych. Moja strategia polegała na ograniczeniu się do trzech zjazdów i wszystko szło dobrze dopóki nie zmieniłem opon na jedenastu okrążeniach do końcach. Wtedy... — Rozgląda się dookoła, szczerze zdumiony. — Chwileczkę, to przecież nie jest konferencja prasowa.  
Fizzy śmieje się z grzeczności.  
— I tak wszystko już słyszeliśmy od Lou.  
Harry uśmiecha się na to, dyskretnie łapiąc pod stołem dłoń Louisa. Być może nie jest jednak aż tak subtelny, jak mu się wydaje.  
— Czy mogę o coś zapytać? — pyta Lottie i kontynuuje, nie czekając na pozwolenie. — Byliście już razem, kiedy cię poznałam?  
Harry przygryza wargę i decyduje się na prostą odpowiedź:  
— Tak.  
Dziewczyn przykłada dłoń do czoła.  
— Niewiarygodne. Mój gej radar jest do bani.  
Harry wybucha śmiechem tak głośnym i niespodziewanym, że Jay spogląda na niego zdumiona, a Dan chrząka niezręcznie. Lottie patrzy na niego z błyskiem w oku i Harry zdecydowanie jest w stanie dostrzec podobieństwo do jej brata.  
— Louis powiedział mi, że wiedziałaś już wcześniej — mówi.  
Dziewczyna przewraca oczami, ale reaguje na jego słowa, jak na miły komplement.  
— No raczej.  
Louis nachyla się ku niemu i szepcze:  
— Lottie należy do ludzi z Drużyny Marzeń.  
— Och, Boże, _Tommo_ weź się przymknij — syczy i Harry znów się śmieje. — Nazywają się zawodnikami — dodaje cicho.  
Cała kolacja wprawia go w dobry nastrój; pod koniec zdaje się, że nawet Dan się do niego przekonał — po tym, jak Harry wyraził swój szczery entuzjazm na wieść o ciąży Jay. Po deserze wszyscy rozchodzą się do swoich pokoi (jednak najpierw Lottie porywa swojego brata i przeprowadza z nim Bardzo Poważną Rozmowę Na Temat Chędożenia Się W Pokojach Innych Ludzi. Ten jedynie całuje ją wyniośle w czoło i zaciąga Harry'ego dość ostentacyjnie do ich chwilowej sypialni.)  
— Jutro mam wizytę u lekarza — oznajmia Louis, kiedy się przebierają. — Możesz, um, pójść ze mną, jeśli chcesz.  
— Oczywiście, że... — znów zaczyna się śmiać, kiedy zauważa, że on i Louis mają na sobie nie swoje ciuchy. Louis jedynie wzrusza ramionami i zaciąga materiał koszulki Harry'ego na swoje usta oraz nos, gapiąc się na Harry'ego; ten całuje go i tak. — Bardzo chciałbym pójść tam z tobą.  
— To fajnie. Może potem gdzieś pójdziemy? Zbyt długo już siedzę zamknięty w domu.  
— Cokolwiek będziesz chciał.  
Znów go całuje, a potem opada na łóżko; sen dopada go szybciej niż mu to odpowiada.  
Lekarz Louisa wydaje się być zaskoczony obecnością Harry'ego, ale nic nie mówi na ten temat. Oznajmia, że Louis znajduje się dokładnie w połowie rehabilitacji i spokojnie może rozpocząć nieco poważniejsze ćwiczenia. Mężczyzna spodziewał się pewnie, że będzie mógł już przebiec maraton, a nie _spróbować przejść kilka kroków w linii prostej._  
Jest tym wyraźnie przygnębiony, gdy rzuca swojej kostce nienawistne spojrzenia.  
— Chyba jednak nie możemy nigdzie iść.  
— Co ty wygadujesz? Zwiedzimy całe Donny. — Louis patrzy na niego, wyraźnie nie nadarzając, więc Harry odwraca się do niego plecami, wystawiając dłonie. — Wskakuj.  
— Nie bądź niedorzeczny, Haroldzie.  
Tyle że jego poważny ton głosu łamie się, a nadąsanie przegrywa z psotnym uśmiechem.   
— No dalej. Potrzebujesz jakiś porządnych, smacznych lodów.  
— Kupiłeś mnie.  
Przez kilka dni jest dziwnie. Od momentu wskoczenia na plecy Harry'ego, Louis w ogóle z niego nie schodzi. W przenośni. Jest o jakieś osiemset procent mniej uważny w publicznych miejscach, sugerując, by Harry zabrał go na mecz, na frytki albo do kina. Sam Harry nie ma nic przeciwko temu, oczywiście, ale nie jest przyzwyczajony do tego, że Louis obłapia go przy zupełnie obcych ludziach.  
Klasyfikuje to jako efekt uboczny wypadku, a w zasadzie to w ogóle stara się zbytnio nad tym nie zastawiać. Wszystko sprawia całkiem normalne wrażenie, jak powinno, na dobrą sprawę; chodzenie po mieście ze swoim chłopakiem, umawianie się na randki i wspólne kolacje z rodziną.  
Jedyna różnica pomiędzy nimi a normalną parą jest taka, że co jakiś czas zaczepia ich fan. A różnica pomiędzy teraz a miesiąc temu jest taka, że Louis zgadza się na zrobienie wspólnego zdjęcia całej ich trójce. Harry wie, że to niepowtarzalny dowód na jego obecność w Doncaster — wie, że rozpętują tym niemałą burzę, ale jeśli Louis nie ma nic przeciwko temu, to Harry tym bardziej, i nie ma zamiaru tego kwestionować. W ogóle by o tym nie wspomniał, gdyby nie cała ta sprawa z Twitterem.  
— Co ty wyrabiasz? — pyta, po części zmartwiony, ale w głównej mierze senny, bo palce Louisa w jego włosach wyczyniają prawdziwe cuda.  
Przytulają się na kanapie, oglądając film, ale Harry za żadne skarby świata nie jest w stanie przypomnieć sobie tytułu. Przez ostatnie minuty słuchał jedynie komentarzy Louisa, nie patrząc w ogóle na ekran telewizora.  
— Robię ci fryzurę na Miley, oczywiście — wyjaśnia Louisa, związując połowę jego włosów w kucyk.  
Harry nie mruczy. Nie jest przecież kotem.  
— Czy w takim razie istnieje opcja ocierania się o ciebie w lateksowym stroju? — pyta.  
Wcale nie wyobraża sobie tego mocniejszego pociągnięcia za drugi z kucyków.  
— Jeśli będziesz grzeczny.  
Wydyma wargi.  
— To samo mówiłeś o zabawie w lekarza.  
— Naśmiewanie się ze swojego chłopaka wcale nie sprawia, że jesteś grzeczny — oznajmia Louis i odchyla się, by ocenić swoje dzieło.  
Harry chce już się z nim nie zgodzić, ale zostaje oślepiony przez flesz aparatu w telefonie.  
— Ani się waż wysyłać to mojej siostrze — oznajmia, gdy Louis zapisuje zdjęcie w pamięci urządzenia.  
Louis wykrzywia usta w diabelskim uśmieszku.  
— Zobaczy je jedynie Twitter.  
Och, Boże. Jebać to całe upokorzenie — teraz nikt już nie będzie mógł powiedzieć, że nie wpadł do Louisa z wizytą.  
— Jesteś pewien?  
— Oczywiście, im więcej twojego publicznego upokorzenia tym lepiej.  
— Chodzi mi raczej o to — zaczyna, starając się przybrać poważny ton, ale nie sądzi, że mu się to udało przez te cholerne kucyczki — czy z tobą ostatnio wszystko w porządku?  
Louis przygryza dolną wargę, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu telefonu.  
— Sprawdzam coś, czy to w porządku? Znaczy, czy ostatnie pięć dni były dla ciebie miłe? Ja nie mam nic do stracenia, ale ty... znaczy...  
Harry nie pyta o powód, ani co dokładnie Louis sprawdza, tak samo jak nie próbuje poznać znaczenia tych wszystkich spotkań. Po tym, czego się od niego dowiedział, Louis ma pełne prawo na posiadanie kilku sekretów. Harry jest bardzo ufnym człowiekiem i chciałby, aby Louis już się uspokoił.  
— Okej. Wiesz, że jestem po twojej stronie, co nie?  
— Mówisz tak, jakby istniała jakakolwiek inna.  
Harry parska.  
— Straszny z ciebie palant.  
Więc Louis wrzuca zdjęcie do sieci, a świat się nie kończy. Niesamowite. Być może dostaje kilka wiadomości od zaniepokojonego Harry'ego Magee, ale nie przejmuje się tym. Wystarczy krótka wymówka o tym, że Louis pomaga mu w treningach. Nie ma teraz nic ważniejszego od zdobycia mistrzostwa.  
I właśnie to jest powodem, dla którego wymyka się z rana z domu i wyrusza na godzinny jogging. Spędzanie czasu z Louisem jest wspaniałe, ale nie może zapomnieć o zbliżającym się GP; został mu niecały tydzień. Wyłącza kompletnie myślenie i skupia się na dudnieniu serca oraz torze w New Dheli.  
Gubi się trzy razy, a kiedy w końcu wraca do domu Louisa, dochodzi wpół do jedenastej, a jedyną osobą poza obrębem sypialni jest Lottie.  
Przez chwilę rozważa udanie się prosto pod prysznic, ale mama wychowała go lepiej. Przystaje więc w drzwiach kuchni i opiera się o framugę, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.  
— Dzień doberek — mówi.  
Lottie unosi wzrok znad telefonu, zaskoczona. To chyba pierwszy raz, gdy są sami we dwójkę, odkąd się poznali.  
— Cześć, Harry. — Niezręczna cisza. — A gdzie Louis?  
— Pewnie wciąż śpi. Nie lubię przy nim trenować, mam wrażenie, że go to trochę dołuje.  
— Jasne.  
Odkasłuje.  
— Nie masz czasem szkoły?  
Lottie unosi na niego brew.  
— Tak się składa, że w sobotę jest zamknięta — parska, ale szybko schodzi z tego opryskliwego tonu. — Fajne buty. Bardzo jasne.  
Harry szczerzy się do niej i bierze to jako zaproszenie wejścia do kuchni.  
— Dzięki. Masz ochotę na jakieś śniadanie?  
Dziewczyna odkłada telefon ekranem do dołu, wyrażając nagłe zainteresowanie.  
— Czy chcę, aby Harry Styles przygotował mi śniadanie? Oczywiście, że tak.  
Bardzo dobry znak. Harry otwiera lodówkę i zabiera się do pracy.  
— Wolisz sadzone czy gotowane jajka?  
— Och, wystarczą mi jakieś grzanki. To nie mojej aprobaty tak naprawdę potrzebujesz.  
Harry obraca się gwałtownie i zauważa, że dziewczyna uśmiecha się krzywo.  
— Co masz niby przez to na myśli? — pyta, udając urazę, i przygotowuje kilka kromek.  
Może powinien zrobić jakąś sałatkę... tyle, żeby starczyło dla wszystkich.  
Lottie chichocze.  
— Chodzi mi o to, że moja relacja z Louisem jest nieco dziwna. Tak długo, jak Liam i Zayn cię uwielbiają, to nie masz co się martwić.  
— Och — mamrocze, czując ukłucie smutku. — Ale i tak zależy mi na twojej aprobacie, o ile nie masz nic przeciwko temu. Louis bardzo cię kocha, wiesz o tym?  
Lottie posyła mu nieco pobłażliwy uśmiech.  
— Czy mogę zadać ci w takim razie pytanie?  
Harry nigdy nie był pod ostrzałem żadnego krewnego. To dość ekscytujące.  
— Strzelaj.  
— Ten pierścionek, który Louis non stop nosi należy do ciebie, prawda?  
Harry ani na sekundę nie odwraca wzroku od krojonego właśnie ogórka.  
— Skąd wiesz?  
Lottie wydaje z siebie triumfalne sapnięcie.  
— Mamy zdjęcia, na których widać go na twoim palcu, nie było trudno dodać dwa do dwóch.  
— Mamy?  
Zerka przez ramię i tym razem dziewczyna zdaje się rumienić po same korzonki włosów.  
— W sensie, Internet — przyznaje w końcu. Harry parska i natychmiast przeprasza, gdy Lottie marszczy na niego brwi ze złością. — Naprawdę rzadko go widujemy, wiesz? Wyprowadził się z domu sześć lat temu i odwiedził nas może... z sześć razy. Gadamy przez telefon, wysyła nam prezenty i kocham go, ale... moim jedynym sposobem na stały z nim kontakt to... — milknie, jakby szukała właściwych słów; w końcu decyduje się chyba nie owijać niczego w bawełnę, szokując tym szczerze Harry'ego: — To stalkowanie go przez neta jak psycho fanka. Mówiłam, że nasza relacja jest dziwna.  
Lottie patrzy na niego tak, jakby czekała na wybuch śmiechu. Harry nic takiego nie robi. Przekłada grzanki na talerz i na moment zostawia warzywa, by móc zanieść jej jedzenie; siada naprzeciwko niej.  
— Zdradzę ci pewien sekret, ale obiecaj, że nikomu nie powiesz. — Lottie unosi brew, ale kiwa głową. Harry zniża głos, nachylając się ku niej. — Zanim go poznałem, też byłem taką psycho fanką. Miałem plakaty i w ogóle. To był mój idol.  
Uśmiech dziewczyny jest szeroki i rozjaśnia całą jej twarz.  
— Ale było tak, ponieważ uważałeś, że Louis jest przystojny.  
— No raczej, ale czy to jest mniej ważne niż twój powód?  
— Pewnie, że nie — stwierdza Lottie z ironią, kręcąc głową. — _Wasz_ związek jest przynajmniej zdrowy.  
— Och, daj już spokój. Między wami... jest jak jest.  
Lottie milczy przez moment; w ten sam sposób, co jej brat, gdy zastanawia się, czy powinien obrazić Harry'ego czy nie. W końcu zdaje się, że dziewczyna stawia na kompromis.  
— Mądre słowa, ale chyba masz rację. Teraz jest lepiej, gdy w końcu wrócił do domu i przestał nas okłamywać. — Jej oczy rozszerzają się. — Wybacz, to zabrzmiało bardzo wrednie.  
— Nic się nie stało, zostanie to między nami — mówi Harry, uśmiechając się.  
— Więc mogę zadać ci kolejne pytanie?  
— Już to zrobiłaś.  
Lottie przewraca oczami w bardzo znajomy dla niego sposób.  
— Mój Boże, serio jesteś idiotą. Chciałam zapytać o... dostałam pewne informacje, że w sieci pojawiły się wasze zdjęcia sprzed ostatnich kilku dni. Na których jesteście razem i to w mało subtelny sposób. Czy wy... wiecie, co robicie?  
Nie ma zamiaru okłamywać młodszej siostry Louisa.  
— Nie bardzo, ale obaj tego chcemy.  
Nie wspomina o tym, jak miło było spędzać ten czas z Louisem jak normalna para; nie wspomina o tym gwałtownym uniesieniu, które poczuł, gdy do publiki dotarło, że Louis nosi na palcu jego pierścionek. Ludzie wiedzą, że _Louis jest jego_. Jest to coś, o czym młodsza siostra Louisa wcale nie musi wiedzieć.  
— W porządku. Naprawdę go ułagodziłeś, wiesz? — mówi dziewczyna z wyrzutem, na co Harry się szczerzy.  
— Serio?  
— Taa, jest dla nas szczerze miły, to mega dziwne.  
— Zachowuje się tak tylko dlatego, że potem wyżywa się na mnie.  
Lottie parska. Harry jest pewien, że na końcu jej języka znajduje się jakaś cięta riposta, ale zanim mają szansę na kontynuowanie tej rozmowy, do kuchni wkracza Louis, zaspany i bez koszulki.   
Harry naprawdę ma nadzieję, że umysł Lottie blokuje obraz malinek i siniaków widniejących na skórze jej rodzonego brata. (Dziewczyna zdaje się wytrwale gapić na jego twarz.)  
— Plotkujecie coś o mnie? — pyta głosem ciężkim od snu, na ślepo szukając swojej herbaty.  
— Nie, Louis, mamy o wiele ciekawsze zainteresowania — syczy Lottie.  
Louis nie przerywa robienia sobie herbaty.  
— To okropne kłamstwo, robaczku, Harry nie ma innych zainteresowań poza mną.  
Lottie spogląda na niego z wyzwaniem w oczach.  
— To nie prawda. Interesują mnie również klasyczne auta i dzika przyroda.  
Louis parska śmiechem i odstawia swój kubek, by móc przykuśtykać do Harry'ego i pocałować go w policzek. Harry zamiera; zazwyczaj mężczyzna jest bardziej powściągliwy w obecności swojej rodziny, a może to Lottie zalicza się do innej kategorii. A może Louis jeszcze się do końca nie obudził.  
— Gadaliście więc na tematy przyrodnicze?  
— Tak i odkryliśmy, że obydwoje lubimy pandy — wcina się Lottie. — Możesz już spadać.  
Louis uśmiecha się, wpatrując się w usta Harry'ego, jakby planował złożyć na nich pocałunek. Koniec końców nie robi tego i Harry czuje się urażony.  
— No to dyskutujcie sobie dalej. Strasznie od ciebie jedzie, Haroldzie.  
— No sama widzisz — szepcze Harry; Lottie śmieje się, a w kącikach oczu pojawiają się równie znajome zmarszczki.  
Może jednak uda mu się zdobyć jej aprobatę.  
Wstaje, aby dokończyć robienie sałatki, podczas gdy Louis usadawia się na blacie i podaje mu po kolei potrzebne składniki. Robią to w ciszy, poza okazjonalnie wymruczanymi podziękowaniami, czy delikatnym muśnięciem dłoni. Kiedy w końcu kończy, zdaje sobie sprawę, że zrobił tyle sałatki, że spokojnie wystarczy jej na cały tydzień. Jay z pewnością się ucieszy.  
— Pokaż chłopakom — sugeruje Louis, jakby chciał tym odwrócić uwagę Harry'ego od faktu, że wyjadł już sporą część sera feta.  
— Tak idealne danie trafia prosto na Instagrama — oznajmia, już otwierając aplikację.  
Właśnie wtedy zauważa, że Louis zatweetował coś wczoraj, tuż po kolejnym tajemniczym spotkaniu.  
Spogląda na mężczyznę. Ten wydaje się niczego nie zauważać, przecierając oczy i oblizując palce do czysta. Nie brak mu uroku nawet w takich chwilach. I co Harry może zrobić innego, jak pociągnąć tę grę dalej?

* * * 

Louis otrzymuje ofertę wymarzonej pracy dokładnie pięć tygodni po wypadku. Bardzo mu ta sytuacja odpowiada, ponieważ akurat teraz pozwolono mu już na samodzielne, dalekie podróże i bez problemu może polecieć do biura Cowella w Manchasterze.  
Dopiero co dwa tygodnie temu rozmawiał z Jamesem Cordenem i poprosił go o zaznajomienie kilkorga ważniejszych osób, że Louis Tomlinson rozgląda się za jakąś ofertą pracy za kulisami. Nie sądził, że tak mało czasu wystarczy, aby otrzymać coś tak wspaniałego.  
— Nie wiem, co cię tak dziwi, media ciągle ścigają się o byłych rajdowców, żeby komentowali im rajdy — mówi Liam, gdy Louis zadzwonił do niego w panice. — A ty nie jesteś jakiś łysawym dziadygą, który ścigał się w F3 czterdzieści lat temu. Jesteś na topie, każdy chce usłyszeć, co masz do powiedzenia. Myślisz, że czemu oferują ci tyle hajsu? Żebyś nie zwiał im do BBC Sports, ot co.  
To logiczny argument, ale do Louisa nic nie dociera. Jedyne, co wije się w jego w głowie to: _współprowadzenie programu z jebanym Martinem Brundle, rozpracowywanie przyszłego sezonu na żywo dla Sky Sports, robienie wszystkiego tylko nie ściganie się z Harrym._  
Nie może być już lepiej. Z tego zdaje sobie sprawę, nawet jeśli jego serce wali mu w piersi, a żołądek zaciska się boleśnie. Wie, jak wygląda następny krok, ponieważ rozmawiał ze swoimi prawnikami. Już się umówił na spotkanie z Simonem, ale kto może go winić za to, że się kurewsko boi.  
Mama jest pierwszą osobą, której wszystko mówi, zaraz po Zaynie i Liamie. Właściwie nie miał takiego zamiaru, ale kobieta natknęła się na niego w łazience, a dziesięć minut później przytulała go do siebie i słuchała jego paplaniny.  
— Jestem cholernie podekscytowany, to fakt, to nieziemska oferta, ale... czy nie powinienem trochę zaczekać, zanim się na coś zdecyduje? Co jeśli robię to wszystko tylko przez stres powypadkowy?  
— Wiem, kochanie, wiem, że to coś wielkiego — mówi kobieta cicho. — Takie wypadki mają swój wpływ na postrzeganie sytuacji, ale sam się musisz nad tym wszystkim zastanowić.  
I Louis tak właśnie robi. Nie ma stuprocentowej pewności, ale teraz — gdy w końcu ma ofertę, gdy w końcu ma co rozważać — nic nie zaszkodzi jeszcze raz się temu przyjrzeć.  
Formuła 1 jest jego życiem od pięciu lat. W wieku dwudziestu trzech lat został mistrzem świata, nieomal łamiąc tym rekord jako najmłodszy zawodnik. Był na szczycie, a potem znalazł się na dnie — przez wypadek lub potencjalny skandal, nieważne. Ściganie się na torze jest jedynym, co potrafi robić, a przecież to nie będzie wiecznie. Koniec końców wypaliłby się, potwierdzając tym słowa Zayna.  
Nigdy nie interesował się zawodem prowadzącego w krajowej telewizji. Nie rozważał pracy za kulisami i nie patrzył na sprawy z większej perspektywy.  
Nigdy też nie był czyimś partnerem.  
I nie wycofuje się dla Harry'ego, tak samo jak nie robi tego dla swojej mamy czy sióstr. To cały powód, dla którego nikomu nic nie powiedział — nie chciał czuć żadnej presji z jakiejkolwiek strony, a decyzja musi należeć tylko i wyłącznie do niego. Robi to dla samego siebie, ponieważ chce spróbować nowych rzeczy, zdobyć doświadczenie. Ma tylko dwadzieścia pięć lat, na rany Chrystusa, ma wystarczająco dużo potencjału i talentu by za parę lat znów wrócić za kółko, jeśli przyjdzie mu na to ochota.  
Ważne jest to, czego chce teraz, a powrót zdecydowanie nie jest brany pod uwagę. Zbyt wiele się zmieniło, a on widzi pewne rzeczy wyraźniej.  
— Chyba tego spróbuje — mówi.  
Brzmi to dziwnie ostatecznie, gdy powiedział to na głos. Świat nie przestał się kręcić, nikt nie stanął w płomieniach.  
— Okej — odpowiada mama. Nie brzmi na rozradowaną, ani tak, jakby jej ulżyło, może dlatego, że nie chce wywierać na nim presji, a może po prostu mu ufa. Sama mu mówiła, że pragnie dla niego tylko szczęścia. — Mówiłeś Harry'emu o tej propozycji?  
— Jest sobota, nie chce rozpraszać jego uwagi od wyścigu.  
Całuje go w czoło, ale nie daje mu spokoju.  
— Wiesz, że on tak na to nie spojrzy. To poważna decyzja.  
Louis zwija się w sobie.  
— Sam je podejmowałem prze ostatnich kilka lat.  
Mama mruczy cicho.  
— No dobrze, jak sobie chcesz. Prześpij się z tym. Chcesz w końcu wyjść z tej łazienki i napić się jakiejś herbaty?  
Louis śmieje się, kiwając głową.  
— Kocham cię, mamo. Cieszę się, że pozwoliłaś mi tutaj zostać.  
— Cieszę się, że chciałeś. No dalej, chodź. Chcesz, żeby podwieźć cię do biura? Mogę zmieniać biegi...  
— Jezu, przestań, mamo.  
Louis jest dorosłym mężczyzną. Czuje się bardzo dorośle, gdy siedzi w windzie — zbyt zdenerwowany, by przycisnąć właściwy przycisk, i zapisuje w telefonie to, co chce powiedzieć. Nagle drzwi otwierają się i staje przed nim zaskoczona sekretarka; kobieta spogląda na niego z góry.  
— Pan Tomlinson.  
— Uch, tak — mówi, wstając i próbując się nie krzywić. Jego kostka nie jest już spuchnięta, ale to nie znaczy, że przestała go napierdalać.  
Spogląda pomiędzy nim, a kubkami, które trzyma w dłoniach.  
— Chciałby się pan napić kawy? — pyta.  
Louis posyła jej ciepły uśmiech i potrząsa głową.  
— Nie, dziękuję. Zapomniałem tylko, na którym piętrze znajduje się gabinet Cowella.  
— Och, na ostatnim. Właściwie to tam jadę więc... po prostu, uch, nacisnę przycisk.  
Jazda na czternaste piętro jest kurewsko niezręczna, a sekretarka nie przestaje rzucać ukradkowych spojrzeń na jego kostkę. Louis stara się opanować swój oddech, by móc wyglądać pewnie, gdy będzie rozwiązywał kontrakt swojego życia.  
Nadal mamrocze do siebie pod nosem; nawet wtedy gdy wskazują mu drzwi gabinetu Simona z krótkim:  
— Pan Cowell już na pana czeka.  
Simon Cowell jest bardzo... imponującym człowiekiem, a jego biuro całkowicie do niego pasuje. Duże, dębowe biurko, nagie ściany i kilka półek zapełnionych ciężkimi książkami. Fakt, że znajduje się tutaj dwójka obcych dla Louis biznesmenów w niczym nie pomaga.  
Louis musi jednak pamiętać, że znają się, odkąd skończył dziewiętnaście lat. Przeżył w tym biurze kilka ataków złości i czuje się tutaj na miejscu, a Simon nawet się do niego uśmiecha na przywitanie.  
— Ach, Louis, miło cię widzieć. Jak twoja noga?  
Louis rozluźnia się. Spojrzenie bestii w oczy jest mniej stresujące niż przygotowania do starcia.  
— Całkiem nieźle. Wygląda na to, że wyrobię się w ośmiu tygodniach rehabilitacji.  
— Wyśmienicie. Siadaj.  
Wcale nie opada na krzesło z ulgą. Bardzo subtelnie zakłada nogę na nogę tak, by jego kostka niczego nie dotykała.  
— Dzięki.  
— Nie ma o czym mówić. Teraz pozwól, że przejdę od razu do rzeczy. Cieszę się, że zgodziłeś się na to spotkanie, ponieważ musimy porozmawiać o paru sprawach. Wiesz, że nie mieszam się w sprawy PR, ponieważ uważam je za mdłe i nudne, ale cała ta sprawa z Harrym...  
— W zasadzie — wcina się Louis. — Wybacz, ale nie po to tutaj jestem.  
Simon marszczy brwi. Louis czuje się jak dzieciak wezwany do gabinetu dyrektora za zbicie szyby piłką.   
— Och?  
Louis przełyka ślinę.  
— Zastanawiam się nad nie przedłużaniem kontraktu w przyszłym sezonie.  
Serce opada mu na dno żołądka. Nieznajomi mężczyźni — którzy do tej pory rozmawiali cicho pomiędzy sobą — milkną gwałtownie, wbijając w niego zszokowane spojrzenia. Simon wygląda na równie zdziwionego.  
— Chcesz przejść do kogoś innego?  
Louis niemal zrywa się na równe nogi.  
— Nie, oczywiście, że nie, nie ma na rynku lepszego zespołu.  
— W takim razie chcesz przejść na emeryturę? — pyta Simon żartobliwie, ale kiedy Louis nie odpowiada, poważnieje. — Jerry, Stephen zostawcie nas samych.  
Mężczyźni wychodzą, zamykając cicho za sobą drzwi. Simon spogląda mu prosto w oczy.  
— Czy to z powodu wypadku? — pyta, tonem miększym, niż Louis się spodziewał.  
Znają się zbyt dobrze, aby choćby brać pod uwagę kwestię wynagrodzenia.  
Louis wzdycha.  
— Między innymi.  
— Cóż, do lutego mamy dużo czasu, a nasze straty nie są aż tak wielkie, jeśli Harry wygra... — urywa, prostując się. — Czy chodzi tu o niego?  
Louis kręci głową.   
— Po prostu nie sądze, żeby były dla mnie jeszcze jakieś szanse, a nie potrzebujesz wypalonego, czy nieskupionego na pracy kierowcy. Potrzebujesz kogoś jak Harry, zdeterminowanego i ambitnego. — Waha się. — Mam tutaj papiery od mojego adwokata...  
— Louis. — Simon przerywa mu machnięciem dłoni. — Nie będę ciągał cię po sądach, wiem, że decyzja nie należy do mnie. Twój kontrakt się skończył, nic mi nie jesteś winien.  
— Żartujesz sobie, jestem twoim dozgonnym dłużnikiem. Nikt nie zatrudniłby mnie po zeszłorocznej klapie, albo byłby tak wyrozumiały podczas tej akcji ze skręconą kostką. Dzięki tobie w przeciągu sześciu lat stałem się jednym z najlepszych rajdowców na świecie. Nigdy ci tego nie zapomnę i odwdzięczę się, odchodząc w odpowiednim momencie.  
Czuje się zdecydowanie lżej, kiedy już to powiedział — cała ta przemowa została skrupulatnie zapisana na jego telefonie. Samo usłyszenie tych słów utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że postępuje właściwie.  
Simon zaskakuje go, kręcąc głową i przesuwając dłonią po twarzy, wyraźnie sfrustrowany.  
— Trudno będzie pozwolić ci odejść, Tommo. Jesteś moim liderem.  
Louis czuje się nieco wzruszony.   
— Dziękuję, sir.  
— Och, daj już spokój, jakie masz plany? Mogę ci pomóc, jeśli mi pozwolisz.  
Louis naprawdę chciałby go teraz przytulić.  
— Dzięki za propozycję, ale już jestem ustawiony. Komentowanie dla Sky Sports.  
Simon unosi na niego brew.  
— Sprytnie.  
— Nie dam się odciąć od toru.  
— Zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, nie, jeśli Harry ściga się w twoim imieniu.  
Komentarz ma lekkie brzmienie, ale Louis doskonale wie, że w Simonie Cowellu nie ma nic przypadkowego. Przekrzywia głowę.  
— Przejdzie mu, gdy zdobędzie mistrzostwo.  
— Zgadzam się.  
Louis pęcznieje z dumy, zadowolony z faktu, że Harry jest doceniany przez samego szefa.  
— W przyszłym roku też masz zamiar ustawić go na pierwszej pozycji?  
— Nie odpowiem ci na to pytanie nawet, jeśli bardzo chce. Nie podpisał jeszcze z nami kontraktu na przyszły rok. — Louis marszczy brwi, ale Simon nie daje mu dojść do słowa. — Czy masz zamiar ujawnić się publicznie?  
Louis rumieni się. Zeszłoroczne wyjawienie prawdy było wystarczająco upokarzające, ale dyskutowanie nad jego orientacją seksualną z szefem również do przyjemnych nie należy. Jednak on ma pewną odpowiedź. Po tygodniu spędzonym z Harrym, po ujawnieniu się rodzinie i odejściu z pracy ma w stu procentach pewną odpowiedź.  
— Tak.  
Simon nie mówi nic, ale na jego ustach widnieje dumny uśmiech. Na końcu spotkania mężczyzna stwierdza:  
— Zawsze będziesz tutaj mile widziany.  
Louis ma szansę zadać pytanie, które męczy go już od dwóch lat.  
— Pepsi naprawdę chciałoby mieć geja jako twarz całej marki?  
— Ten gej będzie największym sportowym newsem roku dwa tysiące trzynastego. — Simon wychyla się ku Louisowi. — A ty, młody człowieku, mógłbyś się ścigać nawet bez nogi. Dbaj o siebie. Cokolwiek nie postanowisz, jestem pewien, że jeszcze o tobie usłyszę.  
Zostawia dokumenty na biurku Simona. Być może znajduje się wśród nich maleńki kawałek jego serca.

CDN


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> koniec.............
> 
> a tak mówiąc całkowicie poważnie, to koniec tego tłumaczenia nastąpił o jakieś dwa lata za późno, jak stwierdziła Asia, no ale jest, i już nic tego nie zmieni xd. przyznaję, że podoba mi się o wiele mniej niż w momencie rozpoczęcie tłumaczenie, ale sentyment pozostał. dziękówka za komentarze, kudosy i ogólnie za wsparcie, do następnego!

— Co takiego zrobiłeś?  
Harry musiał się przesłyszeć. Louis nie mógł właśnie oznajmić, że:  
— Robię sobie roczną przerwę.  
— Nie możesz zrobić sobie rocznej przerwy, nie jesteś, kurwa, na studiach. Ledwo co zdałeś maturę.  
Louis sapie.  
— To była taka metafora.  
— Louis. O czym ty wygadujesz?  
— Po prostu nie odnowiłem swojego kontraktu i dostałem cieplutką – serio zajebistą – posadę w Sky TV.  
To na pewno jakaś halucynacja, nawdychał się za dużo oparów benzyny w garażu.  
— Czy lekarz...  
— Nie, spokojnie, z moją noga jest wszystko w porządku. Albo będzie. Powiedziałbym ci, gdyby coś było nie tak, naprawdę.  
Harry marszczy mocno brwi, nawet jeśli Louis nie może go teraz zobaczyć, skoro rozmawiają przez telefon. Bo mężczyzna uznał, że właśnie w ten sposób powinien podzielić się z Harrym tą nowiną.  
— No w sumie miałem nadzieję, że nie ukryjesz przede mną faktu, że chcesz mnie tutaj zostawić.  
— Haroldzie, kochanie, nie zostawiam cię. Nie odchodzę na dobre, przenoszę się tylko z bolidu na ściankę.  
Och, Boże, on serio mówi poważnie. Harry osuwa się na kolana i przyciska boleśnie mocno telefon do ucha.  
— Ale. _Dlaczego?_  
— To... skomplikowane. Chodzi o wypadek, to durne oświecenie, które na mnie spadło, gdy oglądałem cię w telewizji, a potem Zayn powiedział...  
— Zayn o tym wiedział?  
No to, kurwa, zabolało. Nie powinno, ale... na rany Chrystusa, Harry trafił do jakiegoś innego wszechświata, gdzie wielki Tommo nie chce się już ścigać. I nawet mu o tym nie powiedział, Harry ma prawo do paniki.  
— Tak, musiałem... musiałem z kimś o tym pogadać i nie mogłeś być to ty.  
Harry ściska nasadę nosa.  
— Ponieważ jego znasz dłużej?  
— Nie — odpowiada Louis natychmiast. — Bo nie chciałem, żebyś pomyślał, że odchodzę z twojego powodu. Jesteś wkurwiony?  
— Nie, nie jestem, Louis — stwierdza szybko. — Nie chciałbym być osobą, która odepchnęła cię od czegoś, co kochasz najmocniej na świecie.  
— Ale o to właśnie chodzi, nie? To nie formułę kocham najmocniej, a zawsze byłem facetem, któremu brakuje podzielności uwagi.  
Harry wzdycha ciężko.  
— Straszny z ciebie kretyn, nie możesz mówić mi miłych rzeczy, gdy jestem na ciebie wkurzony.  
Louis brzmi na odpowiednio zawstydzonego, gdy stwierdza:  
— Przecież mówiłeś, że nie jesteś zły.  
I pewnie robi te słodkie oczy, dupek jeden.  
— Ja… Sam nie wiem, prawdę mówiąc. To dziwne, że mi nie powiedziałeś, dziwnie będzie ścigać się w przyszłym roku bez ciebie. Dziwnie jest nawet o tym mówić.  
Czuje się też pusto, gdy tylko o tym myśli. Ostatni rok był najlepszym czasem w jego życiu, nawet gdyby miał nie zdobyć tytułu mistrza świata. Po prostu sądził, że wszystko będą dzielić razem.  
— Dla mnie to nawet dziwniejsze, więc — mówi Louis cicho.  
Kurwa, może to Harry jednak był dupkiem w tym związku. Fakt, że Louis podjął decyzję bez niego, nie oznacza, że już Harry'ego nie potrzebuje. Musi to jakoś zaakceptować.  
— Wiem. Jestem pewien, że świetnie sobie poradzisz w roli prezentera.  
— Myślisz? — pyta Louis, wciąż tym cichym niepewnym głosem.  
— No raczej, przeglądałeś się ostatnio w lustrze? Rozkochasz w sobie każdego.  
Louis parska, jakby nie do końca tego oczekiwał.  
— Nie jestem tylko kawałkiem mięsa, Haroldzie.  
— Cóż, równie dobrze możesz zostać najzabawniejszym prowadzącym. Boże, Louis, czy ty próbujesz odegrać jeden z filmów Willa Ferrella?  
Po drugiej stronie rozlega się głośny, szczery śmiech i Harry uśmiecha się, zadowolony z siebie.  
— Przysięgam, że nie wyhoduję sobie żadnego wąsa — mówi Louis. — Chociaż przyznam, że brałem pod uwagę wizytę u fryzjera.  
— Zwolnij trochę, ogierze, dopiero co zmieniłeś karierę. — Harry sam nie może uwierzyć, że sobie z tego żartuje, ale śmiejący się Louis jest... najlepszym, co może mu się w życiu przytrafić, serio. Wygląda na to, że powoli opada z niego ten szok. Przygryza na moment wargę, a potem pyta, niemal szeptem: — Powiedz to jeszcze raz.  
— Nigdy nie wyhoduję sobie wąsa?  
— Nie, to drugie. Coś miłego.  
Czeka, aż Louis zrozumie. Głos mężczyzny jest niewyobrażalnie miękki i delikatny, kiedy w końcu się odzywa:  
— Nigdy cię nie zostawię. Przyjąłem tę ofertę, ponieważ utrzyma mnie w ryzach i pozwoli na zarobienie sporej ilości funduszy.  
Harry mruczy cicho i pociera swój prawy nadgarstek.  
— Do samej mety? — pyta.  
— Taa — odpowiada Louis lekko, jakby właśnie nie rozjebał Harry'emu światopoglądu. — Będę z tobą do samego końca, z czegoś takiego nie robiłbym sobie żartów.  
Cóż, wygląda więc na to, że Harry również musi podjąć kilka decyzji.  
W pierwszej kolejności robi cztery najważniejsze rzeczy:  
Bukuje sobie pierwszy możliwy lot do Anglii.  
Umawia się na spotkanie ze Simonem Cowellem.  
Bukuje przelot z Anglii do Abu Dhabi, żeby nie zjebać sobie terminarza.  
Oznajmia Gemmie, że przekima się u niej parę razy.  
Miała to być wizyta niespodzianka, mały rewanż za to, że Louis nie podzielił się z nim nowiną ostatniego stulecia, ale oczywiście nic z tego nie wychodzi. Na jego telefon przychodzą dwie nowe wiadomości od Zayna i jedna od Louisa, którą udaje mu się zignorować przez całe trzy sekundy:

**Albus jebany Dumbledore xxx**   
_nie ma cie w indiach koleżko_

Harry przewraca oczami.

_cii, to tajemnica, mam sprawę do załatwienia._

Wtedy Louis do niego dzwoni i drze się na niego za to, że Harry nic mu nie powiedział. Harry piorunuje wzrokiem swój telefon.  
— Świetnie, panie Nie Mam Żadnych Tajemnic. Mam tylko kilka dni wolnych przed kolejnym wylotem, nie chciałam zawracać twojej mamie głowy.  
Do Louisa nic z tego nie dociera.  
— Przysięgam na wszystko, Haroldzie, że sam po ciebie przyjdę, jeśli dalej będziesz się ze mną spierał.  
— No dobra, _Jezu_ , niech ci będzie.  
Harry czuje lekkie rumieńce na policzkach. W dniu, w którym nie będzie się cieszył na spotkanie z Louisem, ktoś powinien spisać jego nekrolog.  
Spotkanie z zarządem ma na dwie godziny po przylocie do Anglii, więc nie ma za bardzo czasu, żeby się tym stresować. Oznacza to również, że kiedy w końcu dociera do domu Tomlinsonów, Louis wita go słowami:  
— No i? Pozwolą ci na ujawnienie się?  
Harry marszczy na niego brwi; mężczyzna zawsze psuje wszelkie niespodzianki. Gdy był dzieckiem z pewnością zaglądał do prezentów pod choinką, gdy wszyscy spali. Cóż, pewnie dalej tak robi.  
I pewnie będzie tak robił, gdy dorobi się już własnych dzieci.  
Musiał chyba milczeć za długo, ponieważ Louis odstawia swój kubek i przytula się do Harry'ego.  
— Przykro mi.  
— Och, nie, pozwolili mi.  
Louis odsuwa się od niego, żeby uderzyć go w ramię. Harry mógłby się nawet za to obrazić, gdyby mężczyzna nie oślepiał go swoim uśmiechem.  
— Oni... jakim, kurwa, cudem?  
Harry wzrusza ramionami.  
— Przypomniałem im tylko, że zdobędę mistrzostwo i po drodze pobiję rekord świata. Mogą mi na to pozwolić, albo przeniosę się do kogoś innego, więc uznali, że pierwsza opcja bardziej im się podoba. Chyba nie mogą sobie pozwolić na utratę dwóch kierowców.  
Louis znów się do niego przytula nic sobie nie robiąc z faktu, że nadal stoją, kurwa, w progu drzwi wejściowych.  
— Nie wierzę, że tak zrobiłeś.  
— To był mój jedyny wybór, a kiedy przyjdzie co do czego, podjęcie tego kroku przyjdzie mi chyba z większą łatwością. Pocałujesz mnie teraz?  
Louis kiwa głową i przyciąga go w dół do mocnego pocałunku.  
Harry jest w Anglii tylko dwa dni i spędza je z Louisem, praktycznie nie śpiąc. Mężczyzna odwołuje wszystkie swoje wizyty u lekarza, a Harry nie chodzi pobiegać. Zamykają się w pokoju i rozmawiają o wszystkim. Najpierw Louis dzieli się z nim tym, co do tej pory ukrywał — od kryzysu, aż do podjętej decyzji. Potem dyskutują o przyszłości. O tym, jak poinformują opinię publiczną.   
Najlepszy moment następuje wtedy, gdy Harry pyta mężczyzny, co miał na myśli mówiąc, że go nie zostawi, a ten się rumieni.  
— No cóż, cały rok będziemy w rozjazdach, co nie?  
Harry kiwa głową, nie przestając przeczesywać palcami jego włosów. Ma cichą nadzieję, że Louis nigdy ich nie zetnie.   
— Ale pomyślałem, że może... kiedy już będziemy w kraju, moglibyśmy... no wiesz, skoro jesteś, ogólnie rzecz biorąc, bezdomny.  
— Nie jestem... chwila. — Spogląda na Louisa, ale mężczyzna wbija twardo wzrok w ścianę. — Sugerujesz, że powinniśmy zamieszkać razem? — Louis patrzy na niego i Harry dodaje: — Oczywiście, że tak. Jasne, na sto procent, wow.  
— Nie możesz być wiecznie bezdomny — stwierdza mężczyzna.  
Harry zaczyna wyciskać pocałunki na całej jego twarzy.  
— _Dom tam, gdzie serce twoje_ — nuci cicho przy jego skroni.  
Louis odpycha go od siebie.  
— Skończyłeś?  
— _Bóg jeden wie..._

* * *

Louis przylatuje do Austin, nie było innej możliwości. Leci tam, ponieważ będzie to najbardziej widowiskowy wyścig tego roku, poznają tam przyszłego mistrza, a on chce wspierać swojego chłopca. Leci, bo stan jego kostki w końcu się ustabilizował, a on nie widział się ze swoim zespołem od ponad miesiąca.  
Naprawdę nie chce żadnej uwagi mediów, ale oczywiście dzieje się inaczej. Wie, że nie może obwiniać za to dziennikarzy. Po pierwsze, w przyszłym roku będzie znajdował się już po ich stronie (tak, to oficjalne, podpisał już umowę), a po drugie to jego pierwsze publiczne wyjście od ośmiu tygodniu. Informacje na jego temat otrzymywali do tej pory jedynie od Eleanor.   
Miał na tyle oleju w głowie, aby przygotować znak z ogromnym napisem: "NIE JESTEM TU PO TO, ŻEBY SIĘ ŚCIGAĆ" oraz z kiepskim rysunkiem opuchniętej kostki, ponieważ od razu ucina tym połowę ich pytań. Cały ranek udało mu się ich unikać i spędził kilka miłych godzin z chłopakami. Niall tryska szczęściem, Liam nalega, aby wszędzie nosić go na rękach, pomimo zapewnień, że naprawdę potrafi chodzić, a Harry nie przestaje powtarzać, że bez niego nie byli zgraną całością.  
Zwycięzcą jednak zostaje Zayn, który niemal wybucha płaczem na jego widok, a potem przytula go mocno i nie puszcza przez długą chwilę.  
— Stary — mówi tylko.  
— Wiem — szepcze Louis w odpowiedzi, ściskając go.  
— Robię się trochę zazdrosny — wtrąca Harry.  
Louis pokazuje mu środkowy palec w tym samym momencie, w którym Zayn zaczyna go prowadzić do tylnego wejścia do garażu.  
— Chcę ci coś pokazać — wyjaśnia.  
Wchodzą do środka, gdzie wokół starych rupieci znajduje się...  
— Kurwa jego mać. — Louis czuje, jak serce opada mu na dno żołądka. — Nie wierzę w to, co widzę.  
Zayn szczerzy się. Nie jest to jeden z jego opatentowanych atrakcyjnych uśmiechów, ale prawdziwie radosny i szczery wyszczerz. Ponieważ Louis stoi właśnie przed odnowioną Jeanne. Opada na kolana i przesuwa dłonią po jej dziobie, masce i pieszczotliwie muska koła.  
— To nasza bryka — mówi Zayn, nie czekając na żadne pytania.  
— Jest przepiękna, Zayn, jesteś, kurwa, niesamowity. — Zanim ten otwiera usta, Louis dodaje: — I jeśli chociaż wspomnisz, że to była twoja wina, odetnę ci jęzor przy samych migdałkach.  
Zayn mądrze wybiera milczenie.  
Louis wcale nie ukrywa swojego wzruszenia, ale udaje mu się przeżyć bez wybuchania płaczem. Tyle że wtedy wchodzą do garażu głębiej, a wokół nich zapada głucha cisza. Wtedy załoga zaczyna klaskać; jeden po drugim wszyscy zaczynają dla niego klaskać. Louis jest zszokowany i brakuje mu słów, gdy stara się ich uciszyć, ale wtedy dołączają mechanicy Nialla, gwiżdżąc głośno. Kiedy inni mechanicy go dostrzegają robią to samo, podobnie, jak jebani _kierowcy_. Louis dostaje cholerne owacje tylko dlatego, że stoi na własnych nogach. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się bardziej przytłoczony.  
No więc jego oczy zachodzą lekką mgłą, która jedynie się zwiększa, gdy dociera do niego, że to ostatni raz, gdy stoi tu pośród nich, w pełnym uniformie. Myśli o odnowionej Jeannie, a potem o sobie. Równie ulepszonym.  
Wie, że nadszedł czas, aby się pożegnać.  
Odciąga Harry'ego na bok i szepcze:  
— Wiesz, że czasami podejmuje decyzje bez konsultowania się z tobą, co nie?  
— Tak?  
— Uznaj to za konsultację.  
Harry przesuwa palcem po jego przedramieniu.  
— Rób, co uważasz za słuszne, skarbie.  
Louis naprawdę chce go pocałować, właśnie teraz, na oczach tych wszystkich ludzi. To pomaga mu w podjęciu ostatecznej decyzji.  
Eleanor zwołuje konferencję prasową zadziwiająco szybko. On ma dla siebie piętnaście minut — co jest więcej niż wystarczające, skoro nawet się nie ściga i to Harry powinien być gwiazdą wieczoru. Właśnie z tego powodu przebiera się w normalnie ciuchy. W końcu jest niemal wyrzutkiem.  
Spodziewa się widoku trzech — maksymalnie czterech — dziennikarzy, których udało się tu sprowadzić w tak krótkim czasie, ale w rzeczywistości wita go tłum ludzi oraz kamer.  
Czuje się samotny i osaczony — on jeden na wielkiej scenie — ale w większości to mili ludzie, a on nie może dłużej tego odwlekać. To jego przedstawienie. Harry gdzieś tam jest, szykując się do swojego pierwszego przejazdu.   
Cokolwiek się nie wydarzy, odpowiedzialność spoczywa na barkach Louisa.  
Pierwsze pytanie jest łatwe. Peter Windsor z kanału F1 chce wiedzieć, czy Louis będzie się dzisiaj ścigał. Mężczyzna w odpowiedzi wskazuje na kartkę wciąż przyczepioną do jego piersi.  
Drugie jest już trudniejsze:  
— W takim razie plotki są prawdziwe? Czeka cię wcześniejsza emerytura?  
Nadszedł ten moment. Wie, że mógłby to jeszcze przeciągnąć, dyskretnie ogłosić to zimą, już po tym, jak Cowell znajdzie sobie jakieś zastępstwo na jego miejsce. Tyle że oni na to nie zasługują.   
— To prawda. Nie będę się ścigał w przyszłym roku.  
Grupa jest wyraźnie podzielona na tych, którzy spodziewali się czegoś takiego i mają zaplanowane pytania oraz tych, którzy nie dali wiary tym plotkom. Problem w tym, że te zaplanowane pytania są nieco zbyt bezpośrednie, jak na gust Louisa.  
— Czy to z powodu twojego wypadku? Okazał się być zbyt przytłaczający?  
— Nie do końca. Chodzi raczej o danie Harry'emu Stylesowi przynajmniej minimalnej szansy na przebicie mnie.  
Słowa uciekają z jego ust zanim ma choćby szansę o nich pomyśleć, ale to chyba dobre posunięcie. Wręcz idealne. Louis nie udzielił normalnego wywiadu przez całą swoją karierę, dlaczego teraz miałby, kurwa, zachowywać się poważnie? Zna tych ludzi od lat, już wkrótce sam do nich dołączy.  
Dziennikarz z gazety szybko zadaje kolejne pytanie:  
— Ostatnie dwa sezony nie były dla ciebie zbyt łaskawe, dlaczego chcesz odchodzić na emeryturę bez wcześniejszego pokazania, kto jest prawdziwym mistrzem?  
Milczy przez chwilę, bo wie, że to prawda; to katastrofa, tak naprawdę, a jego najgorszy koszmar właśnie się rozgrywa. Kolejny, stracony sezon. Tyle że myśl nie boli go aż tak mocno, jak mógłby się tego spodziewać. Znalazł coś lepszego. Coś pewniejszego. Dotyka swojego tatuażu i pierścionka. Małych części Harry'ego, które są zawsze przy nim.  
— Zabrzmi to nieco ckliwe, ale tak naprawdę wygrałem coś o wiele ważniejszego.  
Po sali echem roznosi się szum zaskoczonych głosów.  
— Co takiego wygrałeś? — pyta ktoś w końcu.  
Teraz albo nigdy. Pierwszy raz w życiu czuje się tak bezbronnie.  
— Podczas tego sezonu poznałem mojego partnera.  
Więcej zdziwionych szeptów.  
— Masz na myśli swojego współzawodnika?  
Ma wrażenie, jakby ktoś zdzielił go po pysku. Przez jego ciało przechodzi chłodny dreszcz, a on nie jest w stanie się poruszyć. Siłą zmusza się do otwarcia ust, ponieważ wie, że musi to zrobić.  
— Nie, mam na myśli swojego chłopaka.  
Milkną szepty, milkną pomruki, a potem cały pokój eksploduje hałasem. _Nikt_ nie spodziewał się takiego rozwoju wydarzeń. Louis czuje, że czerwienieje na policzkach, podczas gdy oni rzucają w niego pytaniami. Dzięki Bogu Eleanor ratuje całą sytuację, ogłaszając, że to koniec tej części konferencji.   
Louis drży na całym ciele i spodziewa się niezłego ochrzanu z jej strony, ale kobieta jedynie kładzie dłoń na jego ramieniu, prowadząc go w stronę wyjścia.  
— Jestem z ciebie dumna — szepcze.  
Louis kiwa jej głową i ma nadzieje, że tyle wystarczy. Na zewnątrz oślepia go mocne słońce, więc przez moment nie zauważa nawet Harry'ego. Kiedy w końcu go dostrzega, chęć rozpłakania się tylko się wzmacnia. Louis nigdy w życiu nie pragnął nikogo mocniej.  
Harry potrzebuje ułamka sekundy, by zaprowadzić go w jakieś ustronne miejsce i przyciągnąć do silnego uścisku. Louis niemal się rozpływa, od razu czując ulgę. Nadal nie jest w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa, ale Harry'emu to nie przeszkadza, gdy mówi za nich obu, szepcząc bez zająknięcia:  
— Jestem z ciebie tak cholernie dumny, poszło ci niesamowicie, nie dałeś się im. Kocham cię, nie masz pojęcia, jak wiele to znaczy. Nie tylko dla mnie, ale dla całej branży, nieważne, czy będziesz się jutro ścigał, czy nie.  
Louis nie może przestać płakać. Jest odurzony stresem, strachem, ulgą i miłością. Ma wrażenie, że rozpadnie się na milion kawałeczków, gdy tylko Harry go puści.  
— Cicho, skarbie — szepcze wciąż chłopak. — Znaczysz dla mnie tak wiele, Jezu Chryste. Sprytnie to rozegrałeś, rzucając taką luźną uwagę zamiast oficjalnego przemówienia. Było to lepsze niż nasz pierwotny plan.  
— Ja też cię kocham — udaje mu się w końcu wykrztusić po długiej chwili.  
Harry wzdycha z ulgą, ale nie przestaje głaskać go po plecach.  
— Wiem. Odchodzisz, żeby dać mi szansę na wygraną.  
Louis parska, wbrew sobie, bo śmiech nie wydaje się być teraz odpowiednią reakcją.  
— Minimalną szansę — poprawia.  
— Niech ci będzie, kutasie — mruczy Harry, całując go miękko w czoło. — Lepiej się czujesz?  
— Tak. Nie wiem... nie wiem, co mnie napadło — mówi, jakby wciąż nie trząsł się jak liść na wietrze.  
Harry nie odzywa się przez długi czas.  
— Nie żałujesz tego, prawda?  
Louis zaprzecza szybkim ruchem głowy.  
— Nie, to musiało w końcu się stać, zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Po prostu nagle zrobiło mi się słabo.  
Harry przytula go jeszcze mocniej.  
— Cóż, jestem przy tobie. Nawet przeżyje to samo, co ty, najpierw muszę wygrać mistrzostwa.  
Fakt, że Louis zapomina o własnej panice, w zamian za to ciesząc się z tej pewności siebie Harry'ego, co do wygranej, oznacza chyba lekkie szaleństwo. Harry zawsze miał w sobie coś z gwiazdy i tak już pozostanie, tyle że teraz jest gwiazdą Louisa. I Louis chce go chronić na wszystkie możliwe sposoby.  
— Nie do końca to samo, bo ja już nie liczę się tak bardzo. Będziesz napotykał tych ludzi jeszcze przez wiele lat, zrobisz z siebie wzór do naśladowania. Będą gadać paskudne rzeczy, Haz.  
— Hej, przecież rozmawialiśmy o tym. Zawsze znajdą się jacyś kretyni i nie mam zamiaru się wycofać. Cieszę się na tę myśl.  
Harry brzmi tak pewnie, że Louis mimowolnie zaczyna odczuwać to samo. Na tyle, by dojść do siebie. Odsuwa się od chłopaka i pociera mocno twarz, odliczając w myślach swoje oddechy, jakby obserwował zmieniające się światła na linii startu.  
Potem unosi wzrok i wszystko wskakuje na swoje miejsce. Harry również płakał, ale jego uśmiech jest szeroki i zaraźliwy, a w jego oczach nie ma niczego poza miłością i oddaniem. To jak oglądanie wschodu słońca. Louis wie, że nawet jeśli pożałuje ujawnienia się, czy rzucenia wyścigów, nigdy nie poczuje żalu z powodu oddania swojego serca chłopcu stojącemu przed nim.  
Nie czeka już na zielone, startowe światło. Widzi przed sobą falującą, kratowaną flagę.

* * *

Jest to, bez wątpienia, najbardziej zwariowany dzień w życiu Harry'ego Stylesa. Nie ważne, jak dużo o tym gadał, nic nie mogło go przygotować na zdobycie pierwszego w życiu mistrzostwa. Czy na pobicie rekordu, jako najmłodszy kierowca, który kiedykolwiek tego dokonał. Albo na widok płaczącego Louisa Tomlinsona, który czekał na niego na mecie.  
To coś więcej niż adrenalina i radość, które odczuwa podczas wyścigów; to czysta ekstaza, która obmywa cały jego organizm. Jest w siódmym niebie, kurewsko dumny z siebie, zszokowany i uradowany. Jedyne, czego pragnie, to Louis. Chce złapać go za ramiona i pocałować, chce oblać go szampanem, który trzyma w dłoniach. Chce przeprowadzić się na wieś, zostać rolnikiem i zaadoptować tuzin maluchów.  
Podczas konferencji potrzebuje czasu, aby zastanowić się nad każdą odpowiedzią. Jest zbyt dużo rzeczy, które musi jeszcze przemilczeć.  
— Wprost brak mi słów, Davidzie, to był fenomenalny sezon — zaczyna. — Atmosfera i siły drużyny były tak niesamowite, że... zresztą wspominałem o tym przez radio, bo to oni dali mi siłę do walki. Wskoczenie do auta i danie z siebie wszystkiego było samą przyjemnością, bo robiłem to dla nich.  
I proszę. Zero wzmianki o Louisie. Celem tego, że on musiał zaczekać było to, by później ludzie nie oglądali go przez pryzmat jego orientacji seksualnej i że to niczego nie zmienia. Cały ten proces jest dogłębnie przeanalizowany przez ich zespół, zarząd, Harry'ego oraz Louisa.  
Na imprezie nie pojawia się w uniformie, a eleganckim garniturze, który miał na weselu swojej mamy. On i Louis dość porządnie się schlali. Cóż, wszyscy są raczej dość mocno wstawieni. Zayn i Liam śpiewają razem karaoke mimo oczywistego braku odpowiedniego sprzętu, a Niall jest w trakcie zawodów w piciu z jednym z niemieckich mechaników.  
Wszyscy są szczęśliwi, ale nikt tak mocno, jak on. No chyba że Louis. Uśmiecha się przepięknie, nie przestaje dotykać Harry'ego i szeptać głupot o swoim sławnym chłopaku. Harry nie chce już dłużej szeptać, nie potrafi dłużej powstrzymywać swojej radości. Czuje się niezniszczalny.  
Kładzie dłoń na biodrze Louis i pochyla się ku niemu.  
— Chcę to zrobić.  
— Serio? Teraz? — pyta Louis, nie zabierając własnych dłoni.  
— Chciałbym zobaczyć, jak ktoś próbuje pocisnąć po kierowcy, który właśnie zdobył mistrzostwo świata. W zasadzie chciałbym zobaczyć, jak ten ktoś pada trupem.  
W kącikach oczu Louis pojawiają się zmarszczki. Jest piękny i cudowny, i należy do niego.  
I pomyśleć, że planował na tę okazję jakiś powolny taniec. Albo wspólny spacer, trzymając się za ręce. Nie, to musiał być pocałunek. Pocałunek rodem z filmu, czy powieści romantycznej. Pocałunek godzien mistrza świata. Odchyla Louisa mocno w tył, trzymając pewną dłoń w dole jego pleców, a drugą zaciskając na jego włosach, zaborczo i tak, jakby już nigdy nie chciał go puścić. Dłonie Louisa automatycznie wędrują do jego ramion, a zaskoczenie zmienia się w oddanie, gdy jego usta rozchylają się odruchowo. Jest to słodkie, prawdziwe, zdesperowane i publiczne.  
Jest, kurwa, idealne.  
Louis ma rozmarzony wyraz twarzy, kiedy Harry stawia go na nogi. Rozgląda się, jakby szukał nadlatujących pomidorów, ale jedyne, co otrzymuje, to gwizdy i oklaski. A przynajmniej tyle dociera do Harry'ego, nim Niall wskakuje na jego plecy.  
— A teraz ja! — krzyczy.  
Więc Harry obraca go zgrabnie i również odchyla go do tyłu. Louis nie wygląda na rozdrażnionego tym posunięciem, bo wie, że Harry planuje spędzić z nim resztę życia. Nie musi się już ścigać, aby to zdobyć.  
Dotarł w końcu do domu.

**EPILOG**

— Więc zdradź nam, proszę, jak się czujesz i jakie masz plany na dwa tysiące czternasty rok po zdobyciu ostatniego mistrzostwa?  
Harry szczerzy się, obracając w dłoniach kubek.  
— Cóż, Tommo, czuję się świetnie. Mam zgrany zespół, a pierwsze treningi poszły mi lepiej niż się tego spodziewałem, jak sam wiesz.  
— Tak. Pamiętam, że mogłem je odrobinę skomentować.  
 _No raczej._ Louis napomknął coś o formie Harry'ego tylko trzy razy. I może wspomniał o tym, że gdyby Harry jeździł równie szybko w drodze do swojej mamy, nie spóźnialiby się co miesiąc na obiad. Może wymruczał też kilka cichych pochwał, ale ogólnie rzecz biorąc bardzo dobrze sobie radzi z tym całym profesjonalizmem.   
To pierwszy piątek nowego sezonu, a stacja zabukowała z Harrym dziesięciominutowy wywiad. Co dziwne to właśnie Louis został wybrany, aby go z nim przeprowadzić.  
To ich pierwszy wspólny wywiad, ponieważ odrzucili całe setki propozycji po ich publicznym ujawnieniu się. Cóż, które odrzucił Louis, bo Harry musiał stawić czoła dziennikarzom. Był, kurwa, nowym mistrzem świata i najważniejszą osobą w branży Formuły 1. Poza tym on chciał to zrobić, zawsze odpowiadał na pytania dlaczego zdecydował się na publiczne ujawnienie się; zawsze zachęcał młodych ludzi do bycia szczerym z samym sobą, "jak ja, Louis, czy Tom Daley". Wieczny autorytet do naśladowania. Louis nie chciał ukazywać się w tym świetle, bo chciał choć przez krótką chwilę móc złapać oddech. Ale nagrał każdy jeden wywiad i pierwszy dzwonił do Harry'ego z gratulacjami.  
W każdym razie to pierwszy raz, gdy Louis przeprowadza z nim wywiad i jest to nieco dziwne. Ma wrażenie, że to kolejna z ich prób, podczas których Louis ćwiczył swoje pierwsze wystąpienie jako prezenter telewizyjny. Ale mówimy tu o _Harrym_. Louis odpowiedziałby za niego na każde pytanie. I wydaje mu się, że istnieje powód, dla którego to właśnie jego wybrali, wiec pozwala się sobie rozluźnić.  
— Cieszysz się na nadejście nowego sezonu?  
Harry poprawia się na krześle, siadając wygodniej. Nadal zachowuje się nieco niezręcznie podczas wywiadów, zwłaszcza, gdy jest sam, ale obecność Louisa chyba odrobinę mu to wszystko ułatwia. _Po prostu porozmawiamy_ zapewnił go Louis przed rozpoczęciem programu, gdy poprawiał mu kołnierzyk. _Tylko my_.  
— Jasne, że tak. Znaczy fajnie było sobie odpocząć, bo poprzedni sezon był, um, zdecydowanie intensywny, ale po ślubie takie siedzenie chyba nam obu zaczęło działać na nerwy. — Ktoś zza kulis syczy ostrzegawczo i Harry rozszerza oczy. — _Nie naszym ślubie_ , oczywiście, a naszego wspólnego przyjaciela.  
Louis śmieje się w głos. Na pewno sobie poradzi, jeśli Harry robi z siebie takiego idiotę, to naprawdę nie ma czym się przejmować.  
— A ty nie planujesz żadnego ślubu w najbliższym czasie?  
Harry wbija spojrzenie w palec Louisa, na którym znajduje się pierścionek. Tym razem idealnie na niego pasuje, a jego brat bliźniak znajduje się na palcu Harry'ego.  
— Pewnie, że tak, ale mój chłopak nie chce o tym słyszeć. Albo mnie zdradza, albo ma w planach jakieś oświadczyny.  
Louis przykłada dłoń do czoła; już nigdy z niczego nie zwierzy się Niallowi.  
— Cóż, chyba nigdy się tego nie dowiesz.  
Harry wydyma smutno usta, więc Louis musi delikatnie go kopnąć, by znów zaczął się szczerzyć jak idiota. Ktoś w tle odkasłuje.  
— Racja. A więc cieszysz się na nadchodzący wyścig.  
— Tak, chociaż nie twierdzę, że niczego już nie można ulepszyć. Nie mam żadnych wątpliwości, że moja wygrana była możliwa głównie przez to, że uległeś wypadkowi, więc mam wrażenie, że w tym roku mam sporo do udowodnienia. — Louis kiwa zachęcająco głową i Harry odkasłuje. — Więc już od jakiegoś czasu wziąłem się ostro za siebie i, no wiesz, rozpracowywałem różne strategie i przeglądałem stare nagrania, żeby poznać swoje słabe strony.  
Harry zaczyna się denerwować, więc kolejne pytanie jest łatwiejsze.  
— I ścigasz się nowym autem?  
Chłopak rozpromienia się.  
— Tak, Cowell dał z siebie wszystko i też uczył się na błędach poprzedniego sezonu. Poza tym, dzięki Zaynowi Malikowi, ma cudowny design.  
Louis wzdycha mentalnie. Odejście Zayna nikogo tak naprawdę nie zaskoczyło. Zrobił to nie tylko dlatego, bo nie chce pracować z nikim poza Louisem, ale również dlatego, że wypadek nieco pojechał mu po psychice. No i ma teraz prawdziwą żonę i potrzebuje spędzić trochę czasu z dala od Liama, aby mogli znów stać się zwykłymi przyjaciółmi.  
Tyle że jest tutaj teraz, przyleciał razem z Louisem, więc obaj ignorują fakt, że zostanie w Australii na koncert Little Mix zamiast wracać do Malezji w przyszłym tygodniu. A Liam... kompletnie poświęcił się pracy — nowej posadzie w głównym zespole inżynierów, która pozwoli mu o niczym nie myśleć i nie oddala od reszty chłopców. Nic mu nie jest. Dwa tysiące czternasty będzie ciekawy, ale Louis jest pewien, że sobie poradzą. Jak prawdziwa rodzina.  
— Oczywiście, że tak, skoro Jeanne była inspiracją — mówi w końcu.  
— Ale nie jest rażąco czerwona, Lewis. I jest tam moje _17 Black_ , a nie _70_.  
— Nie, jest tam moje _17 Black_ — odpowiada natychmiast Louis, podwijając rękaw koszuli, by odsłonić lewe przedramię, gdzie ma wytatuowany numer Harry'ego. (Na jego skórze wygląda zdecydowanie lepiej.) I wie, że Harry się z nim w tej kwestii zgadza.  
Nieco spanikował, gdy Louis pokazał mu go po raz pierwszy, a potem uprawiali bardzo entuzjastyczny seks. Tuż po tym, jak Harry wytatuował sobie cyfrę 70 na prawym przedramieniu.  
Ich skórę zdobi mnóstwo odpowiadających sobie tatuaży i Louis nie ma pojęcia, jakim cudem się to stało. Szczęście głupiego.  
— Które również zostało zaprojektowane przez Zayna. Nie mów źle o moim aucie.  
Harry krzyżuje ramiona na piesi i próbuje nie gapić się na przedramię Louisa.  
— Niech ci będzie, po prostu strasznie za nią tęsknie.  
— Tak, wiem, to ja budzę się w środku nocy sam, bo łasisz się do niej w naszym garażu. Czasami mam koszmary, że odjeżdżasz w niej i zostawiasz mnie samego.  
— Dlaczego miałbym... słuchaj, nigdy bym tego nie zrobił i w tym miejscu bardzo chciałbym podziękować zespołowi Cowella za to, że pozwolili mi zachować auto. Jestem pewien, że mój zastępca poradzi sobie świetnie w nowym, które stworzyliście specjalnie dla niego — mówi szybko i uśmiecha się profesjonalnie do jednej z kamer.  
Niemal widzi jak kamerzysta przewraca oczami.  
Harry kręci głową.  
— Nigdy nie pokochasz mnie tak, jak kochasz ten samochód.  
— Cóż, szliście łeb w łeb, ale sądzę, że nie masz czym się martwić — oznajmia Louis i Harry szczerzy się do niego. To staje się chyba nieco zbyt ckliwe. — Więc ten sezon będzie pełen niespodzianek. Nowe auto dla nowego mistrza i dwa nowe tory w Australii oraz Rosji. Będziesz tęsknił za tym urlopem?  
Harry milczy przez chwilę.  
— Nie. Tak. Cóż, na pewno będzie mi brakować kota.  
Louis wzdycha.  
— Z zaufanego źródła wiem, że Hunt ma się dobrze. Poczuje się jeszcze lepiej, gdy twoja mama puści mu ten wywiad.  
Harry, idiota, macha do jednej z kamer.  
— No to chyba dobrze. Więc nie, nie będę tęsknił. Mam wszystko, czego mi trzeba, przy sobie.  
Jego uśmiech jest oślepiający. Louis nie jest w stanie nic zrobić, bo jest zbyt zajęty odwzajemnianiem uśmiechu. Próbuje sobie przypomnieć kolejne pytanie.   
— Ostatnio stwierdziłeś, że twoją motywacją była rywalizacja z twoim "cudownym współzawodnikiem". Co będzie nią teraz, skoro on odszedł na emeryturę?  
— Nadal on — odpowiada Harry bez namysłu. — Pokonanie go. Dawanie mu dobrych okazji do komentowania. Sprawienia, że będzie dumny. — Louis gapi się na niego z sercem w gardle. Nawet Harry wygląda na zaskoczonego. — Och, Boże, to było zbyt szczere, co nie? Cofam to, bo tak naprawdę będzie mnie motywował mój zakład z Niallem Horanem, bo jeśli wygram, będę mógł go z kimś zeswatać. No i sam fakt wygrania kolejnego mistrzostwa dla Cowella. Tylko tak mogę się im odwdzięczyć za to, co dla mnie zrobili.  
Otwiera to ścieżkę do pytań o jego orientację seksualną, życie osobiste i "odważne wybory", i resztę innych pierdół, z którymi borykali się przez ostatnie cztery miesiące. Teraz Louis chce porozmawiać o nadchodzącym sezonie i o tym, jak utalentowany jest Harry.  
Nie chodzi o to, że nie podoba mu się, kiedy Harry wspomina o nim w swoich wywiadach (serio, to chyba jest niemożliwe do powstrzymania; któregoś razu udało mu się przekierować zwykłe "jak się masz?" do" mój cudowny chłopak Louis Tomlinson"), ale Louis pragnie, aby ten jeden wywiad otwierający tegoroczne GP, był tylko o jego cudownym chłopaku.  
— Więc przyznajesz, że masz jakieś asy w rękawie?  
Harry uśmiecha się do niego krzywo, jakby tylko na to pytanie czekał. Bardzo powoli zaczyna podwijać swój rękaw, aby odkryć wyblakłą bransoletkę z pamiętnego, węgierskiego festiwalu. Jezu Chryste, dobrze, że muszą już kończyć, bo Louis nie jest w stanie wymyślić czegoś niekompromitującego ich obu.  
— Cóż, niestety tylko tyle mamy dzisiaj czasu — stwierdza i wyciąga dłoń ku Harry'emu. — Powiedzenia w niedzielę, stary.  
— Dzięki, koleżko.  
Harry ściska mu dłoń, a potem przyciąga do pocałunku.  
Z pewnością zostanie to wycięte.  
Jak dla niego równie dobrze mogliby to zostawić.

* * *

Rok dwa tysiące czternasty jest niesamowity (Harry wygrywa wszystko jak leci), a w dwa tysiące piętnastym wyprawiają huczne wesele (Niall płacze non stop). Cztery lata później Harry odchodzi na emeryturę, by założyć z Louisem prawdziwą rodzinę. W końcu wypuszczają w świat oficjalny artykuł: "Drużyna Marzeń: najpiękniejsza historia miłosna pomiędzy największymi gwiazdami F1 naszej generacji".  
Nigdy nie przeprowadzają się na wieś i nie adoptują border collie, ale do czasu, jak obu im stuka sześćdziesiątka i nikt już nie pamięta, kim jest Harry Styles i Louis Tomlinson, mają już dziesięcioro wnucząt.   
Naprawdę nie mogliby pragnąć niczego więcej. (No chyba, że tego cholernego poduszkowca, którego obiecali im Liam i Zayn.)

****

KONIEC


End file.
